The Sands Of Memory
by BMH210683
Summary: AU: What if Padme suffered an injury during the first assassination attempt at the start of Attack Of The Clones. An the injury she suffered changed not just her life but the lives of all those around her including Obi-Wan and Anakin's and caused the events that followed the assasination attempt to happen diffrently
1. Prologue

The Sands Of Memory

(Disclaimer: Disney as far as I know now owns Star Wars and everything associated with it. I am not making any money out of writing or posting this story.)

(Please Note: I have not read any of the books which have been written which are set between The Phantom Menace and Attack Of The Clones I have only seen the movies. So as far as I am concerned the bomb that destroys Padme's ship when she lands on Coruscant at the start of Attack Of The Clones and at the start of this story is the first assassination attempt made on Padme's life.

Also: I am looking for somebody to create a cover for this story. I have an idea how I would like the cover to look. So if anybody is interested and or willing to create a cover for this story please let me know either via review or via private message thank you.)

Prologue

Two yellow Naboo fighters are flying towards the amber city planet of Coruscant behind them is a large Naboo cruiser and behind that is a third yellow coloured Naboo fighter.

Inside of the Naboo cruiser a Lieutenant and security officer are standing before Senator Amidala.

"Senator we're making our final approach in to Coruscant." The Lieutenant says and tells the Senator.

"Very good Lieutenant." Senator Amidala says in response.

The four ships are soon skimming across the surface of the city landscape and as they do the sun glints off the chrome hulls of the sleek Naboo spaceships. As they navigate between the buildings of the capital planet.

The leading two Naboo fighters land on one leaf of a three leaf clover shaped landing platform. While the Naboo cruiser lands on the central leaf and the third Naboo fighter lands on the remaining platform. A small group of dignitaries are waiting to welcome the Senator.

One of the fighter pilots jumps down from the wing of his ship onto the landing platform and removes his helmet to reveal himself as Captain Typho head of Senator Amidala's security. He moves over to the female fighter pilot who flew the fighter that shares the landing platform with his fighter.

"We made it." Captain Typho says to the female fighter pilot as the two of them turn their attention from one and other to the Naboo cruiser and watch as the ramp on the cruiser lowers and two Naboo security officers lead the way down the ramp followed by Senator Amidala who is being followed by one of her handmaidens named Verse and behind the handmaiden are four more security officers.

"I guess I was wrong." Captain Typho says turning his attention from the Senator back to the female fighter pilot who still has her helmet on. Behind the two of them R2-D2 drops down from the Naboo fighter that the female pilot flew and rolls towards her and the Captain. "There was no danger at all." Captain Typho says as both he and the female fighter pilot once again turn and continue to watch the Senator as the group of dignitaries start to move forward while Senator Amidala reaches the bottom of the ramp

Suddenly there is a blinding flash and a huge explosion that sends the dignitaries and fighter pilots to the ground as the Naboo cruiser is destroyed.

Klaxons blare and alarms sound as Captain Typho get's to his feet and looks around at the bodies laying in the aftermath of the bomb that just gone off. He see's Senator Amidala laying among the dead and the wreckage. However he continues to look around until he see's the body of the female fighter pilot who he was standing next to and talking to before the explosion who is also laying amidst the carnage. He runs over and kneels down next to the female pilot's body and slowly and gently takes her helmet off to reveal Senator Padme Amidala.

"Senator Amidala." Captain Typho says looking at the Senator with both concern and worry written all over his face as he reaches for her neck and checks for a pulse. "Thank the Force." He says due to him being able to feel a pulse. "I've got to get her out of here." He says aloud to himself. "She's still in danger." He adds as he gathers the unconscious Senator up in his arms and stands up and rushes off to get her medical attention with R2 rolling along behind the two of them.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker are standing outside of the Jedi Council chamber. Having been summoned by the head of the Jedi Council and Order Grand Master Yoda. However that is all that they have been told is to report to the Council chamber and they are now waiting to be allowed into the actual chamber it's self and told why they have been summoned.

"Do you have any idea what this is about Master?" Anakin asks both anxiously and impatiently as he looks over at Obi-Wan who is standing with his back against the opposite wall to the one he himself is standing with his back against.

"I know as much as you do Anakin." Obi-Wan says having grown accustom to dealing with his Padawan's impatience. "The Council wishes to see us." He says calmly. "That is all I know." He adds and tells him.

"Whatever it is it must be important." Anakin says growing more and more anxious as well as impatient the longer they have to wait to find out why they have been summoned and the fact that his Master is not or does not seem to be curious as to why they have been summoned so soon after having just returned from having completed their latest assignment does not help with his anxiety or patience.

"We will find out soon enough." Obi-Wan says in response secretly just as curious as his Padawan is to find out why they have been summoned so soon after having returned from their latest mission. However unlike his student he is willing to wait as long as he has to in order to find out the reason why.

At that very moment the door to the Council chamber opens and both Obi-Wan and Anakin walk into the chamber with Obi-Wan leading and Anakin following close behind. After they have both entered the chamber the door to the chamber shuts behind them. The two men walk to the centre of the room turn and face Grand Master Yoda and bow to him.

"Welcome back Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker." Master Windu who is sitting on Yoda's right says. "Congratulations on successfully ending that border dispute on Ansion." He adds.

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan says humbly.

"Thank you Master." Anakin says much more welcoming of the praise from the Jedi Master and Council member than his Master.

"We now have a new assignment for you." Master Windu says and tells them. "No doubt you have heard that the Senate will soon be voting on weather or not an army for the Republic should be created?" He adds and asks.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan says nonchalantly.

"Yes Master." Anakin says secretly both liking and supporting the idea of the Republic having an army. However he does his best to try and hide how he feels on the subject.

"For this some of the Senate are for." Master Yoda says joining in the conversation. "For this some of the Senate are against." He adds.

"The head of those that are against this is the former Queen of Naboo now Senator. Padme Amidala." Master Windu says and tells the two Jedi before him.

Obi-Wan's facial expression remains emotionless even though he is surprised to hear that the young woman he knew ten years ago as Queen has now become the Senator for her planet as he continues to listen intently.

Anakin meanwhile swallows hard at the mention of the woman who he has not seen in ten year's name. An yet despite this there has not been a day that has not gone by that he has not thought about her.

"Came to Coruscant the Senator did to try and convince the Senate to vote against the creation of this army." Master Yoda says.

"The Senator was attacked." Master Windu says. "Somebody set an explosive device on the landing platform her ship landed on." He adds and tells the Jedi Knight and Padawan standing before him and the rest of the Council.

"Is she alright!?" Anakin asks unable to stop himself from asking. The concern clear to hear in his tone of voice.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at his Padawan in shock due to him having never spoken out like this before. He slowly turns his attention back to Master Yoda and Master Windu able to tell that they are both surprised by this as well from the look on their faces as well as through the Force.

"The Senator is alive." Master Windu says answering Anakin's question.

"Used a decoy did she. That unfortunately died in the blast. Along with a handmaiden and many other security guards." Master Yoda says.

"However the Senator herself did not escape the assassination attempt unscathed." Master Windu says. "She was knocked unconscious in the bomb blast and has been taken to Coruscant hospital. Where the medical droids have determined that the only injury she has sustained is swelling around the brain. However they have told us that given time the swelling will go down. An when it does the Senator should make a full recovery." He adds.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks back at his Apprentice able to feel through the Force his relief as well as see it on his Padawan's face even though he can tell that he is doing his best to hide it from his face.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has requested that the Senator be put under the protection of the Jedi and we have agreed to do so." Master Windu says.

"This your new assignment is Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda says and tells both the Knight and Padawan before him.

Obi-Wan bows his head in understanding as well as out of respect as does Anakin as the two of them turn and head for the door to the Council chamber.

"Excuse me Masters." Obi-Wan hear's Anakin say which causes him to stop and turn to see Anakin once again facing Masters Yoda and Master Windu.

"Yes Padawan Skywalker?" Master Yoda asks the look on his face being the usual emotionless look he gives everybody. However Obi-Wan can tell from the tone of his voice that he is surprised by what Anakin has done.

"I was wondering if you knew who was behind the attack on the Senator?" Anakin asks.

"Our intelligence tells us that it is disgruntled spice miners on one of the moons of Naboo." Master Windu says looking at Anakin also surprised by no doubt both the question as well as Anakin's actions. Although Obi-Wan can not only tell this due to Master Windu's tone of voice but also due to the look on his face and in his eyes.

"However according to Captain Typho Senator Amidala's head of security." Master Yoda says. "Our intelligence she does not agree with." He adds.

"Who does she suspect is behind it?" Anakin asks causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from the Masters and Council members to him due to him being shocked by his Padawan's question due to the fact that that his Padawan knows that he is over stepping his boundaries by asking the Council all of these questions.

"She believes Count Dooku is responsible." Master Windu says and tells the two Jedi before him.

Anakin turns his head and looks at Obi-Wan who is looking or rather staring at him as he slowly turns his attention back to Master Yoda and Master Windu feeling that he has gotten all of the information he can. As well as feeling that he should leave it there due to the look on his Master's face. "Thank you Masters." He says once again bowings to the Council members and turns and heads out with Obi-Wan who also gives the Council another bow before he turns and walks out of the Council chamber with him.

Once the door to the Council chamber is closed Obi-Wan spins around to face Anakin.

"Just what exacterly did you think you where doing in there?" He asks letting his anger at his Padawan's actions into his tone of voice.

"Trying to get as much information as possible Master." Anakin says in answer to his mentor's question.

"The Council told us everything we needed to know Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells his Padawan. "If we had needed to know who was behind the attack on the Senator. They would have told us without us having to ask." He adds and tells his Apprentice.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Master." Anakin says genuinely having not meant to make Obi-Wan look bad in front of the Council and yet at the same time having both wanted and felt the need to know as much as he could as far as the attack on the Senator is concerned.

"You didn't embarrass me Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells him. "You embarrassed yourself." He adds. "An you embarrassed the Council members." He adds again lying slightly when he says that Anakin didn't embarrass him. Due to the fact that he does feel embarrassed by his Padawan's actions. Due to the fact that Padawan's normally do not speak while in front of the Council unless spoken to. An for a Padawan to speak either when they have not been spoken to or allowed to by their Master or the Council is considered to be an act of disrespect. _"I never did that to Qui-Gon." _Obi-Wan mentally says to himself._ "Except for that one time when you where trying to convince the Council that you where ready to face the trials." _His conscience reminds him. Although he does his best to ignore or not think about this incident as he stares at Anakin waiting for him to apologise for doing what he just did.

"I'm sorry Master." Anakin says bowing his head and looking at the floor.

"Don't let it happen again." Obi-Wan says and tells him as he turns and heads off with Anakin following close behind him.

A short time later.

The Jedi Knight and Padawan are standing in a lift which is taking them up to the floor on which the hospital room that Senator Amidala is in is on. While Obi-Wan is standing staring at the doors waiting patiently for them to arrive at their destination. Anakin is busy checking himself over making sure he looks ok as the lift continues to travel upwards towards its destination

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks and watches Anakin as he continues to check himself over able to feel his Apprentice's nervousness "You seem a little on edge Anakin." He says as he turns his attention to the lift doors in front of him.

Anakin stops checking himself over and turns his head to look at Obi-Wan. "Not at all." He says lying as he turns his attention back to the lift doors.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks." Obi-Wan says with a smile.

Anakin smiles at this as he turns his head and look at Obi-Wan again. "You fell into that nightmare Master and I rescued you remember?" He asks confident that his Master does remember this.

"Oh," Obi-Wan says acting as though he is only just remembering this part of the mission in question. "Yes." He adds as he starts to laugh which causes Anakin to laugh as Obi-Wan turns and looks at his Apprentice. "You're sweating." He says able to see the perspiration on Anakin's forehead. "Relax." He tells his Apprentice. "Take a deep breath." He adds.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan. "I haven't seen her in ten years Master." He says and tells him.

"She's not the Queen anymore Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells him back as he turns his attention back to the lift doors.

"That's not why I'm nervous." Anakin says as he also turns his attention back to the lift doors.

Obi-Wan turns his head slightly and looks at his Padawan having a feeling that he may know why he is nervous. Due in part to how he reacted and what he did in the Council chamber as well as what he has been doing since they got into the lift. However he does his best to ignore it or at the very least not think about it for the time being. An focus on their mission.

The doors to the lift open and Obi-Wan walks out of the lift and into the long corridor that it opens up onto.

"Obi!?" A familiar voice asks causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention to the right and see's a familiar face that the Jedi Knight has not seen since he was a Padawan nearly ten years ago. "Obi!" Jar Jar Binks says as he grabs Obi-Wan's hand and shakes it firmly and excitedly. "Mesa sooo smilen to seein yousa." He says as he does so.

"It's good to see you too Jar Jar." Obi-Wan says back as he smiles at the Gungan who he first met back on Naboo when his former Master and mentor Qui-Gon saved his life.

Jar Jar turns his attention from Obi-Wan to Anakin who is getting off of the lift. "An dis must be yousa Apprentice." He says as he suddenly realises who Obi-Wan's Apprentice is. "No!" He says in disbelief. "Annie?" He asks the man before him "Little bitty Annie?" He asks as he looks the man up and down. "Yousa so biggen!" He says sounding shocked and surprised.

"Hi Jar Jar." Anakin says smiling at the Gungan who he too has not seen in ten years as he offers the Gungan his hand. However instead of accepting it Jar Jar grabs a hold of Anakin and envelops him in a big hug which causes Obi-Wan to smile even more as he watches this.

"We're here to see Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan says after a brief silence.

"Of course." Jar Jar says suddenly remembering himself as he let's go of Anakin. "Dis way pease." He says as he turns and walks off down the corridor with Obi-Wan and Anakin following along behind him. Jar Jar turns to the right and walks into a room which in the middle of there is a Bio-bed and on the bed still unconscious is Senator Amidala. Off to the left of the bed watching the Senator like a Hawk is Captain Typho. An not too far away from where he is standing also watching the Senator is R2-D2.

"Captain Typho." Jar Jar says causing the Captain to turn his attention from the Senator to the Gungan. "Mesa here." Jar Jar says. "Lookie lookie Captain. Desa Jedi arriven." He adds gesturing to Obi-Wan and Anakin as they enter the room and Captain Typho walks up to them.

"Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan says bowing his head to the security officer. "An this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker." He adds as he turns and gestures to Anakin who also bows his head to the security officer.

"I'm Captain Typho head of Senator Amidala's security." Captain Typho says introducing himself to the two Jedi before him. "Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment." He adds. "I'm very grateful you're here Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will or would admit if she were awake." He adds again. "I'm also sure that she would consider your presence here unnecessary." He adds and tells the Jedi Master in front of him.

"I'm sure the Jedi Council has their reasons for assigning us to her." Obi-Wan says in response. "Although our presence will be invisible." He adds. "I can assure you Captain." He says and tells him.

"I am sure she would also tell you that she doesn't need more security but that she does or rather would like answers and to know who is trying to kill her." Captain Typho says as he turns his head and looks at the Senator.

"If she where to say that to us." Obi-Wan says turning his attention to the Senator. "I would tell her that we're here to protect her not to start an investigation." He adds.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padme." Anakin says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from the Senator to his Apprentice. "I promise you." Anakin says and adds able to feel Obi-Wan's eyes on him. However he keeps his eyes on the Senator.

"We will not exceed our mandate my young Padawan learner!" Obi-Wan snaps at Anakin angrily.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her Master of course." Anakin says turning his head to look at Obi-Wan.

"We not go through this exercise again Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells him. "You will pay attention to my lead." He adds turning his attention back to the Senator.

"Why?" Anakin asks looking at his Master and mentor.

"What!?" Obi-Wan asks his head snapping back around to look at Anakin in shock at what he has just said or rather asked.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her?" Anakin asks explaining what he meant by what he just asked. "If not to find the killer?" He adds and asks looking at Obi-Wan as he explains himself. "Protection is a job for local security not Jedi." He adds. "It's overkill Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." He adds again matter of factly.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks back at the Senator as he does his best to try and maintain control over his anger towards his student. "We will do EXACTERLY as the Council has instructed." He says as he turns his head back around to look at Anakin. "An you will learn your place young one." He adds in a warning tone of voice.

Captain Typho turns his attention from the two Jedi to Jar Jar who looks back at him both of them having just witnessed the rather uncomfortable scene between the two men as he turns his attention back to Obi-Wan. "Perhaps with merely your presence the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed." He says doing his best to try and defuse this tense situation. "I know I will feel a lot better having you here." He adds. "I'll have an officer situated on every floor and I'll be at the control centre downstairs." He adds and tells the two Jedi again.

"We will join you shortly Captain." Obi-Wan says and tells him. "I'm going to have a look around the room first." He adds.

Captain Typho nods his head as he turns and heads out of the room while Obi-Wan has a walk around the room stopping at the wall or rather window/wall that looks out onto the city.

"Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again Annie." Jar Jar says as he watches Obi-Wan. "Deesa bad times. Bombad times." He adds.

Anakin's focus meanwhile is on the Senator. "She hasn't changed a bit." He says aloud more to himself than anybody else. "She's exactly the way I remember her in my dreams." He adds smiling a small smile. "If anything I think she has grown more beautiful." He adds again as he turns his attention from the Senator to Jar Jar. "I've thought about her every day since we parted." He says and tells the Gungan who is looking back at him. "I'll bet she'll hardly even recognize me when she wakes up." Anakin says turning his attention from Jar Jar back to the Senator. "I'll bet she has probably forgotten me completely." He adds sullenly.

"She'll be happy." Jar Jar says and tells the young man standing next to him as he turns his attention to the Senator. "Happier den mesa seein her in longo time." He adds.

"You're focusing on the negative again Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells his Padawan as he walks over to both Anakin and Jar Jar having heard everything his Apprentice has said. "Be mindful of your thoughts." He adds. "I'm sure that when she wakes up she will be pleased to see us." He adds again. "Now let's check the security here." He says as he walks past both Jar Jar and Anakin and leaves the room.

"Yes Master." Anakin says as both he and Jar Jar also leave the room leaving the Senator and R2 alone in the hospital room.

Later that night.

Anakin is standing in a meditative state in the corridor which joins both the lift and the room in which Senator Amidala is in. Te place is quiet when the doors to the lift open causing Anakin to open his eyes and turn around and see who is coming out of the lift.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs." Obi-Wan says as he get's off of the lift and the doors close behind him. "No assassin will try that way." He adds as he walks towards Anakin who slowly makes his way towards Obi-Wan. "Any activity up here?" Obi-Wan asks his Padawan.

"Quiet as a tomb." Anakin says stopping when the two get close enough to one and other as he looks around. "I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." He adds as he focuses his attention on the doors leading into the hospital room that the Senator is in.

"I had better go in and check on her." Obi-Wan says as he walks past Anakin and heads for the doors to the room.

"I've already programmed R2 to warn us if there's an intruder." Anakin says and tells him.

Obi-Wan stops and turns to look at Anakin getting the feeling as though he doesn't want him going into the room although why he doesn't know or rather doesn't want to think about why this may be. "It's not just an intruder I'm worried about Anakin." He says as he turns his attention back to the doors leading into the Senator's hospital room. "There are many other ways to kill a Senator." He adds.

"I know." Anakin says watching Obi-Wan like a Hawk. "But we also want to catch this assassin." He adds. "Don't we Master?" He adds again and asks.

Obi-Wan turns his attention back to Anakin rather shocked by what he has just said or rather asked. "You're using her as bait?" He asks as he walks back towards his student and folds his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry no harm will come to her." Anakin says confidently answering Obi-Wan's question in his own way. "I can sense everything going on in that room." He adds turning his attention to the doors to the room and then back to Obi-Wan. "Trust me." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin and slowly back towards the doors to the hospital room. "It's too risky." He says and tells his Padawan. "Besides your senses aren't that attuned my young Apprentice." He adds.

"An yours are!?" Anakin asks in a challenging tone of voice.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his head back around to look at his Apprentice shocked by what he has just asked as well as the way he asked it. "Possibly." He says and tells him as he looks his Padawan learner up and down. "You look tired." He says genuinely concerned.

Anakin looks back at Obi-Wan rather surprised by this sudden change in conversation. "I don't sleep well anymore." He says and tells his mentor.

"Because of your mother?" Obi-Wan asks having known about his student's dreams of his mother for a while.

Anakin nods his head as he slowly walks past Obi-Wan and down the corridor towards the doors to the hospital room. "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her." He says honestly. "I haven't seen her since I was little." He adds as he stops next to the doors leading into the Senator's hospital room as he turns and looks at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looks back at Anakin. "Dreams pass in time." He says doing his best to be as supportive and understanding as possible.

Anakin turns his head and looks at the doors leading into the hospital room where the Senator is and smiles a small smile. "I'd much rather dream about Padme." He says turning his attention to Obi-Wan who looks back at him his supportive and understanding expression turning into a serious expression. "Just being around her again is...intoxicating." Anakin adds not paying any attention to his Master's change in expression.

"Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin they betray you." Obi-Wan says and tells as well as warns him. "You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order. A commitment not easily broken." He adds. "An don't forget she's a politician. An they're not to be trusted." He adds again.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan doing his best to hide his anger at the way he is talking about the Senator. "She's not like the others in the Senate Master." He says doing his best not to let his anger into his tone of voice or his facial expression.

"It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns." Obi-Wan says and tells the younger man a short distance away from him. "An they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds." He adds.

"Not another lecture Master." Anakin says as he walks back towards him. "At least not on the economics of politics." He adds as he stops a short distance in front of him. "Besides you're generalizing." He adds and tells him. "The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt." He adds and tells him matter of factly.

"Palpatine's a politician." Obi-Wan says in response to what Anakin has just said and told him. "I've observed that he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators." He adds and tells him.

"I think he is a good man." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan again in a matter of factly tone of voice. "My instincts are very positive about" He stops and turns to look at the doors leading into the Senator's hospital room and then turns his head to look at Obi-Wan.

"I sense it too." Obi-Wan tells him as the two of them run for the doors to the room which open as they approach and they both charge in. Anakin slightly ahead of Obi-Wan as they see two Kouhuns standing on their hind legs and hissing at the still unconscious Senator. Anakin throws himself onto the Bio-bed ignites his Lightsaber and uses it to cut the deadly creatures in half with it.

Obi-Wan stops and watches this then something catches his attention out of the corner of his eyes and he turns and looks towards the window/wall and see's a probe droid outside the window. Without thinking he races straight at it crashing through the blinds as well as the window as he flies through the air and grabs onto the deadly machine which responds by sinking under his weight but managing to stay afloat as it flies away with Obi-Wan hanging on for dear life underneath it a hundred stories above the city.

Anakin watches his Master being carried off by the droid and turns at the sound of the doors to the hospital room opening and Captain Typho and two other security guards run in with their guns drawn. "Stay here with her." He tells the Captain and two security officers as he jumps off of the bed disengages his Lightsaber and runs out of the hospital room heading for the lift.

Meanwhile the probe droid is trying to get rid of Obi-Wan by sending several protective electrical shocks across its surface causing the Jedi Knight to almost lose his grip as they dart in and out of the speeder traffic. Obi-Wan manages to disconnects a wire on the back of the droid which causes it's power to shut down and both the droid and Obi-Wan drop like rocks. Realising his error Obi-Wan quickly puts the wire back causing the droid to come back online and take off again.

Back outside of the hospital. Anakin charges out of the building and runs to a line of parked speeders. He vaults into an open one and takes off forcing the speeder to go as fast as it can toward the lines of speeder traffic high above.

Meanwhile the droid is bumping against a wall in an attempt to try and knock Obi-Wan loose. When this doesn't work it moves behind a speeder's afterburner in an attempt to try and scorch him however this doesn't work either. It then takes the Jedi between buildings and finally skims across a rooftop forcing Obi-Wan to lift his legs as he continues to hang onto the droid.

As they continue to travel through Coruscant Obi-Wan see's a dirty beat up speeder hidden in an alcove of a building about twenty stories up. He also see's a figure standing on a ledge of a skyscraper next to the speeder. He watches as the figure reaches into the speeder and pulls something out of it which they then aim at him. "I have a bad feeling about this." He says aloud to himself as explosions start to burst all around him until finally the droid takes a direct hit and blows up causing Obi-Wan to fall fifty stories. However just before he does he is able to see the figure run to the speeder jump in and take off.

All of a sudden Obi-Wan's free fall is stopped by a speeder which drops down next to  
him and he manages to grab onto the back end of it and hauls himself toward the cockpit and struggles to climb into the passenger seat of the open speeder eventually sitting down next to the driver.

"That was close I almost lost you in the traffic." Anakin says and tells his Master.

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asks slightly angry.

"Oh you know Master. I couldn't find a speeder I really liked." Anakin answers sarcastically. "With an open cockpit. An with the right speed capabilities. An then I had to get one with a really cool colour." He adds as the speeder that they are in heads upward in hot pursuit of whoever it was that fired at Obi-Wan and then tried to flee and who is now firing at them out of the open window of their speeder.

"If you spent as much time working on your Lightsaber skills as you do on your wit. You'd rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." Obi-Wan says not amused with his Padawan's sarcasm.

"I thought I already did." Anakin says with a smirk.

"Only in your mind. My very young Apprentice." Obi-Wan responds.

Anakin ignores his Master and focuses on deftly moving in and out of the on coming traffic as well as moving across lanes and between buildings and miraculously through a construction site all the while their prey continues firing at them.

"Careful!" Obi-Wan snaps. "Easy!" He adds.

"Sorry Master." Anakin says not sounding at all genuine. "I forgot you don't like flying." He adds doing his best not to smirk at this.

"I don't mind flying but what you're doing is suicide!" Obi-Wan tells him as they barely miss a commuter train.

"You know I've been flying since before I could walk Master." Anakin says and reminds his mentor. "I'm very good at this." He adds.

"Just slow down!" Obi-Wan tells him. "There!" He says pointing at their intended target. "There he goes!" He adds as they chase the speeder and it's pilot through a line of cross traffic made up of giant trucks. The speeders bank sideways as they slide around right angle turns between buildings. The speeder that they are chasing then races into a tram tunnel.

"Wait! Don't go in there!" Obi-Wan warns.

"Don't worry Master." Anakin tells him as he zooms into the tunnel after the other speeder however as they do they see a tram coming at them which causes Anakin to brake and turn around and race out barely ahead of the charging commuter transport.

"You know I don't like it when you do that!" Obi-Wan snaps angrily.

"Sorry Master." Anakin says again not sounding genuine. "I wouldn't worry this guy's going to kill himself any minute now." He adds.

The pilot in the speeder that they are chasing turns into on coming traffic deliberately trying to throw the Jedi off as on coming speeders swerve trying to avoid both speeders. When all of a sudden the speeder that Anakin and Obi-Wan are chasing does a quick and tight loop over and ends up behind them enabling the pilot of the speeder to fire at them with their pistol in a much better position.

To avoid being hit by the blaster Anakin slams on the brakes and moves alongside the rival speeder putting the pilot's blaster and Obi-Wan in point blank range.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asks looking at Anakin in shock and confusion. "He's going to blast me!" He adds.

"Your right this isn't working." Anakin says in response and he slides the speeder underneath the rival speeder as they race along in traffic one speeder on top of the other. The rival speeder skims over the rooftops causing Anakin to drop behind it as they zoom around traffic and race at high speed across the wide flat surface of the city planet. A large spacecraft almost collides with them as it attempts to land.

"Watch out for those banners!" Obi-Wan tells Anakin as they round a corner and clip a flag which gets caught on one of the front air scoops.

"That was too close!" Obi-Wan tells Anakin.

"Clear that!" Anakin tells his Master in response.

"What?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Clear the flag!" Anakin tells him. "We're losing power! Hurry!" He adds.

Obi-Wan leans out of the speeder and then crawls out onto the front engine and pulls the flag free of the scoop. The speeder lurches forward with a surge of power. "Whoa!" Obi-Wan cries as he looks at Anakin who he can tell is doing his best not to either laugh smirk or smile or all three. "Don't do that! I don't like it when you do that!" He snaps at his Padawan.

"So sorry Master." Anakin says again not sounding genuine as they continue to chase the pilot in the other speeder through a power refinery. The pilot of the rival speeder shoots a power coupler causing voltage like lightning to jump across a gap from one coupler to another. Anakin however stays on course piloting the speeder directly through the arc.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cries once again sitting next to his Padawan. "How many times have I told you to stay away from the power couplings!?" He yells as both he and Anakin's bodies ripple with blue power. Huge electrical bolts shoot between the buildings as the speeders pass.

"That was good." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin sarcastically.

"That was crazy!" Anakin corrects him.

As the rival speeder and it's pilot slides around a corner sideways blocking an alley and firing point blank as the Jedi's speeder approaches.

"Ah damn." Anakin snaps angrily.

"Stop!" Obi-Wan tells him.

"No we can make it." Anakin tells him as he barely misses the rival speeder as he  
dives under it and through a small gap in the building hitting several pipes and going wildly out of control. Anakin struggles to regain control of the speeder narrowly missing a crane and barely clipping a pair of giant struts. A giant gas ball shoots up causing Anakin to spin and bump a building which leads to the speeder then stalling.

"I got us through that one all right." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan.

"No you didn't! We've stalled!" Obi-Wan snaps at his Apprentice angrily. "An you almost got us killed!" He adds.

"I think we're still alive." Anakin says back as he works to get the speeder started which he manages to do as it races to life.

"It was stupid!" Obi-Wan says continuing his reprimand of Anakin and his actions.

"I could have made it." Anakin argues back.

"But you didn't! An now we've lost him." Obi-Wan answers back.

Suddenly there is an ambush of blaster fire all around the Jedi speeder as they look up and see the speeder that they where chasing take off

"You where saying?" Anakin asks Obi-Wan as he flies the speeder through the cloud of smoke caused by the blaster fire and chases after their previously lost prey the pilot of which causes their speeder to go up and down through cross traffic. They narrowly miss as a speeder almost hits them as they then turn down and left between two buildings. Anakin pulls up and to the right.

"Where are you going!?" Obi-Wan asks looking at Anakin in confusion. "He went down there." He adds and tells him.

"Master if we keep this chase going that creep's going to end up deep fried." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan. "Personally I'd like very much to find out who he is and who he's working for." He adds. "This is a shortcut...I think." He adds again.

"What do you mean you think?"" Obi-Wan asks not liking the sound of Anakin's words as he watches his Padawan turn the speeder up a side street and zoom up several small passageways then stops and hovers about fifty stories up.

"Well you lost him." Obi-Wan says having known that this would happen.

"I'm deeply sorry Master." Anakin says as he looks around the front and back as well his side of the speeder and spots something.

"That was some shortcut Anakin." Obi-Wan says. "He went completely the other way!" He adds and snaps at the same time. "Once again you've"

"If you'll excuse me." Anakin says as he jumps out of the speeder and causes Obi-Wan to look down and see the speeder that he thought that they had lost about five stories below them cruising past.

"I hate it when he does that." Obi-Wan says as he watches his Apprentice miraculously lands on top of the speeder that they where chasing as it flies past them and he jumps into the driver's seat of their speeder and deftly gains on the rogue speeder as the two speeders dive through on coming traffic and then through cross traffic.

Meanwhile Anakin slides to the back of the speeder that he and Obi-Wan were chasing due to it's pilot having realised he is aboard and having done their best to try and shake him off and almost succeeds. However the Padawan manages to hang on and works his way to the cockpit where he see's the pilot halfway through changing from looking like a human to looking like a Clawdite. However as he see's this the pilot see's him and transforms back into their or rather her human disguise and puts her foot down on the accelerator causing Anakin to slip forward to the left front fork part of the speeder which enables the Clawdite to shoot at him. However Anakin manages to get from the left front fork to the right one stopping the Clawdite from shooting at him anymore. He then scrambles to the top of the speeder above the cockpit and ignites his Lightsaber and starts to cut his way through the roof of the speeder the pilot responds by firing at him and causes him to loose his Lightsaber.

However Obi-Wan who is still chasing after the rogue speeder is able to grab his Padawan's weapon and puts it down into the passenger seat as he continues to chase after the rogue speeder.

Anakin meanwhile reaches into the hole he made in the top of the speeder cockpit and uses the Force to pull the gun out of the pilot's hand however the pilot isn't willing to give up the gun without a fight. During the struggle the gun is fired blowing a hole in the bottom of the speeder forcing the pilot to turn her attention from Anakin to trying to stop the speeder from continuing it's current nosedive that it is in.

Obi-Wan meanwhile has been slowed down by traffic and has also lost sight of the rogue speeder.

Just as the rogue speeder is about to nosedive into the ground the pilot manages to pull it out causing it to slide hard on the pavement causing a shower of sparks which sends Anakin flying to the street. He picks himself up and runs after the female pilot who has just gotten out of the destroyed speeder and is now running down the seedy underbelly street which has broken sidewalks and garish lights that reflect in the puddles as well as being crowded by all sorts of different types of species several of which Anakin bumps into as he continues to chase after the female pilot who he looses for a minute or two in the crowd. He then spots and continues to chase after her and see's her go through a door and disappear into a club that has a sign flashing over the door.

Obi-Wan meanwhile has found the destroyed speeder as well as seen Anakin chasing after the pilot and has just landed their speeder in a nearby street just before he get's out he grabs Anakin's Lightsaber and then runs through the crowd towards Anakin and spots him just about to enter a nightclub. "Anakin." He calls out causing Anakin to stop and allow him to catch up to him.

"She went into the club Master." Anakin says and tells him as Obi-Wan reaches him.

"Patience. Use the Force. Think." Obi-Wan tells his Apprentice.

"Yes Master." Anakin says back to him.

"He went in there to hide not run." Obi-Wan tells his Padawan.

"Yes Master." Anakin says back to him again.

"Next time try not to lose these." Obi-Wan says and tells the younger man in front of him as he offers him back his Lightsaber. "This weapon is your life." He adds.

"I'll try Master." Anakin says as he follows Obi-Wan into the club.

"Why do I sometimes feel as though your going to be the death of me?" Obi-Wan asks as they walk into the club.

"Don't say that Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father." Anakin says and tells the older man walking by his side. "I don't want to cause you pain." He adds honestly.

"Then why don't you listen to me?" Obi-Wan asks as the two men come to a stop at the top of a series of stairs leading down into the club.

"I am trying." Anakin says and tells his mentor as the two men look around the club.

"Can you see him?" Obi-Wan asks his Padawan as he continues to look around the club.

"I think he's a she." Anakin says causing Obi-Wan to turn and look at him. "An I think she's a Changeling." He adds looking back at his Master.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding. "In that case be extra careful." He says and tells him as he comes up with an idea how they can lure the Changeling out of hiding. "Go and find her." He says and tells his Apprentice as he starts to make his way towards the stairs.

"Where are you going Master?" Anakin asks looking at Obi-Wan who stops and turns to look at him.

"For a drink." Obi-Wan says with his eyebrows raised letting Anakin know that he's not really going for a drink but rather going to allow himself to be bait to try and draw the Changeling into action. Which will enable Anakin to apprehend him/her and with that he turns and heads for the bar.

Anakin watches his Master go as he slowly moves into the room and walks around noticing the different faces that are looking back at him some with hostility some with suspicion and some with invitation on their faces as he moves among them.

Obi-Wan meanwhile arrives at the bar and signals for the barman to serve him which he does placing a glass in front of him and pours the drink Obi-Wan has asked him for.

"You want to buy some death sticks?" A male voice next to Obi-Wan asks him.

"You don't want to sell me death sticks." Obi-Wan says not looking at the owner of the voice next to him as he keeps his attention on the other side of the bar across from him as he moves his fingers using the Jedi mind trick.

"I don't want to sell you death sticks." The male voice says letting Obi-Wan know that it is working.

"You want to go home and rethink your life." Obi-Wan says making the same hand gesture as he says this.

"I want to go home and rethink my life." The owner of the male voice says again.

Obi-Wan turns and watches the owner of the voice turn and head for the entrance/exit to the bar which causes him to smile to himself as he turns back around raises the glass and tosses it back. While keeping his focus on the other side of the bar while using the Force to let him know if any hostile approaches him from behind.

All of a sudden he spins around fast igniting his Lightsaber and using it to slice the hostile he sensed behind himself's arm which is holding the gun that was pointing at his back to drop to the floor as the hostile screams in pain and falls to the floor.

The room is silent as Anakin walks up to where Obi-Wan and the Changeling is and notices that all eyes in the club are on them. "Official business. Go back to your drinks." He says using the Jedi mind trick on the room and slowly the room goes back to the way it was before Obi-Wan defended himself. Allowing the two Jedi to lift the female Changeling and carry her out of the club and into a nearby alley which is where they lower her to the ground.

While Obi-Wan attends to the Changeling's wounded shoulder. She stares up hatefully at Anakin who stares right back at her with the same expression on his face.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asks after tending to the wound turning his attention to the woman's face.

"The Senator from Naboo." The woman answers.

"Who hired you?" Obi-Wan asks her.

The woman glares at Obi-Wan. "It was just a job." She tells him the tone in her voice letting both Obi-Wan and Anakin know that she is lying.

"Who hired you? Tell us!" Anakin asks and tells her.

"That Senator's going to die soon anyway." The Changeling says. "An the next one won't make the same mistake I did." She adds as she stares at Anakin with hate and anger in her voice and on her face and in her eyes.

"Tell us." Anakin says getting angrier at the woman's defiance. "Tell us now!" He snaps.

"It was a Bounty Hunter." The woman says and tells them after a brief silence. "Called"

All of a sudden there is the sound of something whizzing through the air the woman blinks in surprise and dies as Obi-Wan slowly lays her down onto the street and both he and Anakin watch as she changes into her Clawdite form.

There is then the sound of a rocket which causes both of the Jedi to turn and look up and see an armoured rocket man taking off from a roof high above them he shoots up fast into the sky and disappears.

Obi-Wan and Anakin turn their attention back to the dead Clawdite. Obi-Wan touches her neck until he finds the thing that the armoured rocket man shot at her able to feel it and pulls it out of her neck and lifts it up for inspection. "Toxic dart." He says looking at the strange looking dart in his hands.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawn is just beginning to break marking the beginning of a new day.

Obi-Wan and Anakin are standing before the Jedi Council once again with Obi-Wan having just finished giving them his report on the events of the night.

"No longer safe on Coruscant the Senator is." Master Yoda says after a brief silence turning to look at Master Windu who looks back at him. "Escorted back to her home world of Naboo she should be." He adds. "Safer there she will be." He adds again.

Master Windu nods his head in agreement as he turns and looks at the two Jedi before him. "Handle that Knight Kenobi will." He says causing Obi-Wan to look at him in shock feeling tempted to argue with their decision however doing his best to try and do it as respectfully as possible.

"What about this bounty hunter?" Obi-Wan asks the two Council members in front of him and Anakin. "He will still need to be tracked down." He adds. "An we must find out who he is working for." He adds again.

"Handle that your Padawan will." Master Yoda says and tells him causing Obi-Wan to turn and look at Anakin able to sense his Apprentice's happiness at this through the Force. Although he can also tell that he is doing his best to hide it as he slowly turns his attention back to the Jedi Masters and Council members.

"As the leader of the opposition for this Military Creation Act ." Obi-Wan says doing his best to focus on the matter at hand. "Senator Amidala's sudden departure from the capital just before this vote is set to take place will raise suspicion in the Senate." He adds and tells the Council. "How are we going to explain her departure?" He adds and asks. "An who will stand in for the Senator as the Representative for Naboo within the Senate until she is able to return?" He adds and asks again.

"Explain her leaving we do not need to do." Master Yoda says and tells him. "The only people who need to know are those closest to her. The rest should believe the Senator is still here." He adds. "As for her replacement. Up to us that is not. The job of the Supreme Chancellor that is." He adds again.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding as another problem pops into his head. "The Senator has still not regained consciousness yet." He says and tells the Council. "How are we to get to Naboo?" He adds and asks. "We can not use registered transport nor can we travel as refugee's." He adds again.

"A medical transport ship is planning to take those who died on the landing platform back to Naboo." Master Yoda says and tells the Jedi Knight. "Travel on that you and the Senator will." He adds.

"Anakin." Master Windu says rejoining the conversation. "Go to the Senate and inform the Chancellor that the Senator is taking an extended leave of absence." He says and tells the young Padawan. "Also ask for him to choose a replacement that can represent Naboo in the Senate until she returns." He adds. "An finally let him know that both Obi-Wan and the Senator will be travelling on the medical transport ship that is leaving for Naboo." He finishes.

"Yes Master." Anakin says as he bows and then turns and leaves.

Obi-Wan watches his Apprentice go as he slowly turns his attention back to the Grand Master and his second in command and bows to them as he turns to leave.

"Obi-Wan." Master Windu says causing Obi-Wan to stop and turn to look at him. "Please wait for us outside of the chamber." He says and tells the younger man before him. "We would like to speak with you in private. " He adds.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan says bowing again as he turns and leaves the Council chamber.

A short time later in Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office.

Both Anakin and the Supreme Chancellor are standing at the window of the office looking out over the vast city.

"I understand." The Supreme Chancellor says in response to what Anakin has just told him that Senator Amidala is taking an extended leave of absence and that he needs to find a replacement for her in the Senate. "Please inform the Council that I will be appointing Representative Binks to be the Senator's replacement until she returns." He adds and says in response to what he has been told.

"I will your Excellency." Anakin says turning to look at Palpatine.

"An so my young Padawan." Palpatine says turning to look at Anakin with a smile. "They have finally given you an assignment." He adds sounding and looking very proud. "Your patience has paid off." He adds again.

Anakin smiles at the much older man. "Your guidance more that my patience." He says and tells him.

"You don't need guidance Anakin." Palpatine says and tells the younger man as they both turn and walk away from the window. "In time you will learn to trust your feelings." He adds. "Then you will be invincible." He says and tells the Padawan. "I have said it many times." He continues on. "You are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met." He adds as both he and Anakin head towards the door leading into and out of his office.

"Thank you your Excellency." Anakin says wishing that Obi-Wan was more like the Supreme Chancellor and gave him more credit than lectures.

"I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi." Palpatine says causing Anakin to focus on the man walking along side of him. "Even more powerful than Master Yoda." He adds turning his head to look at Anakin who is staring back at him.

Meanwhile back in the Jedi Temple.

Master Windu and Obi-Wan are walking along one of the Jedi corridors with Master Yoda accompanying them riding a small floating chair.

"Why is it we couldn't see this attack on the Senator coming?" Obi-Wan asks looking at Master Windu curiously.

"Masking the future is this disturbance in the Force." Master Yoda says answering the Jedi Knight's question.

"We believe that the Prophecy of the Chosen One is coming true Obi-Wan." Master Windu says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from Master Yoda to him. "The Darkside is growing." He adds.

"An only those who have turned to the Darkside can sense the possibilities of the future." Master Yoda says.

"With all due respect Masters." Obi-Wan says. "It's been ten years." He adds. "An the Sith still have yet to show themselves." He adds again.

"Out there they are." Master Yoda says and tells him matter of factly. "A certainty that is." He adds.

Obi-Wan decides to change the subject to something that has been bothering him since it happened. "If I may ask my Masters." He starts off by saying. "Why have I been assigned to escort the Senator back to Naboo?" He asks looking between the two of them as all three of them come to a stop. "Surely I would be the better choice to go after this bounty hunter." He adds doing his best not to sound arrogant or cocky.

"Under normal circumstances Obi-Wan we would agree." Master Windu says and tells him. "However these are not normal circumstances." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at Master Windu with a frown. "I don't understand Master." He says and tells him honestly.

"Surely you have been able to and can sense your Padawan's emotional connection to the Senator Obi-Wan." Master Windu says looking at the younger man.

"Yes I have and can Master." Obi-Wan says looking back at the Council member. "It is a connection that he has had since he was a boy." He adds and does his best to try and explain.

"Strong it is." Master Yoda says and tells the two other Jedi. "As strong as his attachment to his mother but different." He adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding as to what the Grand Master is both saying as well as referring to as far as Anakin's feelings for his mother and Senator Amidala being equally strong and yet different from one and other. "I fear Anakin maybe confused by his feelings for the Senator and they may be distracting him." He says and tells the two Council members.

"Then you understand why we could not allow him to escort the Senator back to Naboo?" Master Windu asks.

"I do Master." Obi-Wan says nodding his head having not thought about what could potentially happen if Anakin and the Senator where left alone together after she wakes up if Anakin had been given the task of escorting her back to Naboo. "Although he will not be escorting the Senator back to Naboo." Obi-Wan says deciding to raise another concern he has with the Council's decisions and actions. "I am still very concerned for him." He adds and tells the two Jedi Masters and Council members. "He is not ready to be given this assignment on his own yet." He adds doing his best not to sound disrespectful to either of the two older and wiser men with him.

"The Council is confident in this decision Obi-Wan." Master Yoda says and tells him.

"The boy does have exceptional skills." Master Windu says.

"But he still has much to learn Master." Obi-Wan says in response to this. "His abilities have made him...well ...arrogant." He adds.

"Yes. It's a flaw more and more common among Jedi." Master Yoda says. "Too sure of themselves they are." He adds. "Even the older more experienced ones." He adds again looking at Obi-Wan.

"Remember Obi-Wan." Master Windu says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from Master Yoda to him. "If the Prophecy is true. Your Apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance." He adds and reminds him.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath which he releases slowly and heavily as he nods his head in understanding.

Later.

A small bus speeds toward the massive freighter docks of Coruscant's industrial area. The spaceport is bustling with activity. Transports of various sizes move supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes lift cargo out of the starships. The bus stops before a huge intergalactic medical transport ship. It parks in the shadows of an overhang.

Once the bus has come to a stop. Obi-Wan Anakin Captain Typho and Dorme turn and head for the doors to the bus.

"Be safe Knight Kenobi." Captain Typho says to the Jedi Knight when they reach the doors.

"Thank you Captain." Obi-Wan says turning to the Senator's head of security. "Take good care of yourselves." He says addressing both the Captain and handmaiden. "The threat's on you two now." He adds referring to Dorme who is staying on Coruscant to help ensure that everybody except for those closest to the Senator believe that she is still on Coruscant. Just in case there are anymore assassination attempts.

"He'll be safe with me." Dorme says turning to look at Captain Typho and smiling as she turns to look back at Obi-Wan.

"You'll be fine." Obi-Wan says to the woman in front of him able to sense her fear and nervousness through the Force.

"It's not me I'm worried about Knight Kenobi." Dorme says and tells him honestly. "It's the Senator." She adds and explains. "What if they realize she's left the capital?" She asks.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile. "Well in order to get to her they will have to go through me." He says not trying or meaning to sound cocky or arrogant simply telling the handmaiden and decoy the truth as well as being honestly and seriously despite the smile and his attempt to try and put her at ease as far as the Senator's safety is concerned.

"It's time Master." Anakin says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from the handmaiden and Captain to his Padawan.

"Would you mind walking with me please Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks wanting to have a private word with his Padawan without Dorme or Captain Typho hearing what they are talking about.

"Of course." Anakin says as Obi-Wan steps out of the bus. "I'll be right back." Anakin says to both Dorme and Captain Typho as he also get's off of the bus along with R2 and the three of them walk side by side with Obi-Wan as they head for the medical transport.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asks once they are a safe enough distance away from the bus so that they're conversation will not be heard by anybody else except for R2.

"This is my first assignment on my own." Anakin says smiling a rather nervous looking smile "I have to admit that I am a little afraid." He adds honestly. "I don't know why the Council chose me to chase after this bounty hunter and not you though Master." He adds looking at Obi-Wan on his left.

"I'm sure the Council have their reasons Anakin." Obi-Wan says in response knowing and understanding the reasons why they have given himself and Anakin the assignments that they have however both thinking and knowing that it is best that he does not tell his student the reasons for them doing it. "Just do me one favour though." He says as the two come to a stop and turn to face one and other.

"Certainly Master." Anakin says and tells his mentor.

"Promise me you won't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council." Obi-Wan says and tells him.

"I promise Master." Anakin says unable to stop himself from smiling at Obi-Wan due to this request making him feel a little better about going on this mission alone. "Will you do something for me Master?" He asks after a brief silence.

"Of course." Obi-Wan says and tells him.

"When Padme wakes up." Anakin says immediately having Obi-Wan's attention. "Tell her that I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly." He adds. "An that she'll be back here in no time." He adds again.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at him. "I'm sure the Senator will be most grateful for your speed my young Padawan." He says. "One more thing though Anakin." He then says becoming serious again. "When you start your investigation into that toxic dart." He says. "If all else fails." He adds. "Go to Coco Town to a Diner called Dex's Diner. The owner of it is a Besakisk. He is also an old friend of mine. Tell him I sent you and he should be able to help you with that dart." He says and tells his Apprentice.

"I'll keep that in mind Master." Anakin says smiling at his mentor. "However I am sure I will be able to find everything I need in the Jedi archives." He adds.

"It's always good to have a backup plan." Obi-Wan says and tells him in response. "May the Force be with you Anakin." He adds.

"May the Force be with you Master." Anakin says back to him.

An with that Obi-Wan turns and continues to make his way towards the medical transport along side of him is R2 while already on board is the Senator.

Anakin watches his mentor and Master disappear as he slowly turns around and walks back towards the bus and Dorme and Captain Typho who are waiting for him.

The transport slowly takes off from the huge docks area of Coruscant and moves into the crowded skies.

Later that day.

Anakin enters the analysis rooms of the Jedi Temple he walks past several glass cubicles where work is going on until he comes to an empty cubical which he sits down in front of a console. A SP-4 analysis droid comes to life and a tray slides out of the console.

"Place the subject for analysis on the sensor tray please." The SP-4 says and tells Anakin who puts the toxic dart onto the tray which retracts into the console. The droid activates the system and a screen lights up in front of the Padawan.

"It's a toxic dart." Anakin says and tells the droid. "I need to know where it came from and who made it." He adds and tells the droid again.

"One moment please." The SP-4 says and tells Anakin in response.

Anakin watches the screen as diagrams and data appear on it as they scroll past at  
great speed the screen eventually goes blank as the tray slides out.

"Markings cannot be identified. As you can see on your screen subject weapon does not exist in any known culture. Probably self made by a warrior not associated with any known society. Stand away from the sensor tray please." The SP-4 says and tells Anakin.

"Excuse me." Anakin says frowning. "Could you try again please?" He asks the droid.

"Padawan our records are very thorough. They cover eighty percent of the Galaxy. If I can't tell you where it came from nobody can." The droid says and tells him in response.

Anakin takes a deep breath and releases it heavily "Thanks for your assistance." He says to the droid as he picks up the dart and looks at it and as he does he slowly remembers what Obi-Wan told him just before he left. "Looks like I'm going to Coco Town." He says aloud to himself as he turns and heads for the doors leading out of the analysis rooms. He is soon walking down a back street in downtown Coruscant it looks like a pretty tough part of town which makes Anakin wonder how somebody like Obi-Wan who he can't imagine mixing with the type of people around him knows this person that he is going to see as he continues on his way looking around himself as he does at the old buildings and warehouses as well as the beat up speeders and transporter rigs that are thundering past. He eventually comes to what looks to be a type of alien diner on the steamed up windows it says "Dex's Diner" in alien lettering. Anakin goes inside and see's a waitress droid carrying plates of half eaten food. There is a counter with stools and a line of booths along the wall by the window. A number of the customers are eating they range from tough looking workers to freight drivers etc.

The droid waitress looks up as Anakin enters. "Can I help ya?" The droid waitress asks him.

"I'm looking for the owner of this establishment." Anakin says realising that Obi-Wan forgot to give him the name of this friend of his.

The waitress droid approaches Anakin. "Wadda ya want him for?" She asks suspiciously.

"He's not in trouble." Anakin says and tells the droid. "It's personal." He adds not wanting to tell anybody who doesn't need to know anything that they shouldn't know.

There is a brief pause and then the droid goes over to an open serving hatch behind the counter. "Someone to see ya honey." The droid waitress says through the hatch as she turns back around and looks at Anakin. "Jedi by the looks of him." She adds.

Steam billows out from the kitchen hatch behind the counter as a huge head pokes through. "Who are you?" The Besakisk asks.

"My name's Anakin Skywalker." Anakin says and tells the Besakisk.

"Anakin." The Besakisk says recognising the name. "Hey are you Obi-Wan's Padawan?" He asks.

"Yes I am." Anakin says smiling a small smile. "He sent me here because he said you would be able to help me with a problem that I am having." He adds and tells the Besakisk.

"Take a seat. I'll be right with ya." The Besakisk says and tells him.

Anakin walks over and sits in one of the empty booths.

"You want a cup of Jawa juice?" The waitress droid asks.

"Oh." Anakin says rather surprised by the offer. "Yes thank you." He says to waitress droid as she moves off as the doors to the counter opens and the Besakisk appears and Anakin get's to see Obi-Wan's friend fully. He's big and bald and sweaty however despite this he also looks as though he is somebody you don't want to tangle with. He arrives beaming hugely as he eases himself into the seat opposite Anakin just barely making it due to his size.

"It's nice to finally meet you Anakin." The Besakisk "By the way my names Dexter Jetsetter." He adds introducing himself formally. "You can call me Dex." He adds. "Obi-Wan's told me so much about you." He says and tells the young man sitting opposite him.

"Really?" Anakin asks sounding and looking surprised.

"Oh yeah he's very proud of you." Dex says and tells him. "Any Padawan of Obi-Wan's is a friend of mine." He adds. "An so my friend. What can I do for ya?" He asks curiously.

"I would appreciate it if you could tell me what this is." Anakin says as he places the toxic dart on the table between himself and Dex and watches as Dex's eyes widen.

"Well whadda ya know." Dex says as he picks up the dart delicately between his puffy  
fingers and peers at it. "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim." He says and tells the man sitting opposite him.

"Can you tell me where it came from?" Anakin asks curiously wondering if maybe this suggestion of Obi-Wan's might actually pay off.

Dex grins at him as he puts the dart back down in between them on the table. "This my young friend belongs to them cloners." He says and tells his old friend's Padawan. "What you got here is a Kamino saber dart." He adds.

"Kamino saber dart?" Anakin asks. "I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive." He adds says aloud more to himself than to Dex as he frowns in thought.

"The reason it didn't show up in your analysis archive is because of these funny little cuts on the side." Dex says answering Anakin's unasked question as he shows Anakin what he is talking about. "They're also the things that give it away." He adds. "Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols." He adds again. "I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." He adds.

"Well if droids could think we wouldn't be here would we?" Anakin says smiling which causes Dex to laugh. "Kamino." He then says getting back down to business after a brief silence as he picks up the dart and looks at it. "It doesn't sound familiar to me." He adds and tells Dex. "Is it part of the Republic?" He asks turning his attention from the dart to Dex.

"No no it's beyond the Outer Rim." Dex says and tells Anakin in answer to his question. "I'd say about...twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze toward the south." He adds. "It should be easy to find even for those droids in your archive." He adds. "These Kaminoans keep to themselves." He adds again "They're cloners. Damned good ones too."

"Cloners." Anakin says taking in what he is being told. "Are they friendly?" He asks.

"That depends." Dex says and tells him.

"Depends on what?" Anakin asks curiously.

"On how good your manners are." Dex says and tells him. "An how big you're...pocketbook is." He says with a chuckle which causes Anakin to smile as he puts the dart away.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel that Jawa juice." Anakin says. "Duty calls." He adds as he gets to his feet. "It was nice to meet you Dex." He says once he is standing up.

"You too. I hope I'll see you again." Dex says smiling at Anakin.

"I'm sure you will." Anakin says smiling back at his new found friend as he heads for the exit to the diner.

Later.

Anakin is standing in the Jedi Temple archive library standing in front of a bronze bust of Count Dooku who stands among a line of other busts of Jedi in the archive room. The walls of the room are lighted computer panels that seem to stretch into infinity. Further along the room in the background are five Jedi that are seated at a table studying archive material while Anakin's focus is on the bust of Count Dooku. As he studies the striking features of the chiselled face of the former Jedi and now leader of the Separatists.

After a while Anakin is joined by Madame Jocasta Nu the Jedi Archivist who is standing next to him. Anakin turns his attention from the bust of Count Dooku to her and notices that she is an elderly frail looking female Jedi however he get's the impression that despite her appearance she is as tough as old boots and smart as a whip.

"Did you call for assistance?" Madame Jocasta Nu asks looking at Anakin.

"Yes." Anakin says turning his attention from her back to the bust having been distracted by it "Yes I did." He adds as he continues to stare at the bust.

"He has a very powerful face doesn't he?" Madame Jocasta Nu asks turning her attention from Anakin to the bust of Count Dooku. "He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing." She adds and says.

"I never understood why he quit." Anakin says keeping his focus on the bust as he talks to Madame Jocasta Nu. "Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order." He adds.

"The Lost Twenty." Madame Jocasta Nu says sounding sad. "Count Dooku was the most recent and the most painful." She adds turning her attention from the bust back to Anakin. "No one likes to talk about it." She says and tells him. "His leaving was a great loss to the Order." She adds.

"What happened?" Anakin asks his interest and curiosity having been peaked by this.

"Well...Count Dooku was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council." Madame Jocasta Nu says and tells him as she turns her attention back to the bust. "Much like your Master's former mentor." She says turning her attention back to Anakin.

"Qui-Gon Jinn?" Anakin asks keeping his focus on the bust despite being surprised to hear his Master's former mentor's name being mentioned.

Madame Jocasta Nu nods her head.

"Really?" Anakin asks sounding surprised having thought that Qui-Gon was unique to the other Jedi from the stories his Master had told him about the man who freed him from slavery many years ago.

"Oh yes." Madame Jocasta Nu says causing Anakin to refocus his attention on the present and the woman standing next to him. "They were alike in many ways." She says and tells him. "Very individual thinkers...idealists." She says as she looks at the bust. "He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi...he wanted to be the best...with a Lightsaber in the old style of fencing...he had no match." She adds. "His knowledge of the Force was...unique." She continues on. "In the end I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic." She says causing Anakin to turn his attention from the bust to her. "He believed that politics were corrupt and he felt the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians." Madame Jocasta Nu says focusing her attention on the bust while able to feel Anakin's eyes on her. "He always had very high expectations of government. He disappeared for nine or ten years then just showed up recently as the head of the Separatist movement." She finishes.

"It's very interesting." Anakin says and tells her honestly. "However I'm not sure I completely understand." He adds.

"Well." Madame Jocasta Nu says smiling at the Padawan next to her. "I'm sure you didn't call me over here for a history lesson." She says. "Are you having a problem Padawan Skywalker?" She asks getting down to business and the reason why he called for assistance.

"Yes." Anakin says getting back to the reason why he is in the library and called for her help as the two of them walk away from the bust and back to the computer terminal he was using. "I'm trying to find a planet system called Kamino." He says and tells her. "It doesn't seem to show up on any of the archive charts." He adds as he sits back down in the chair he was sitting in before while Madame Jocasta Nu stands next to him.

"Kamino?" Madame Jocasta Nu asks. "It's not a system I'm familiar with but let me see." She says as she leans over Anakin's shoulder and looks at the screen. "Are you sure you have the right co-ordinates?" She asks after a brief silence.

Anakin nods his head in answer to her question. "According to the information I was given it should be in this quadrant somewhere." He says pointing to a part of the screen. "Just south of the Rishi Maze." He says repeating what Dex said and told him back in the diner.

Madame Jocasta Nu taps the keyboard and frowns. "No co-ordinates." She says. "It sounds like the sort of directions you'd get from a street tout some old miner or Furbog trader." She adds. "Are you sure it exists?" She adds and asks.

"Absolutely." Anakin says and tells her feeling that he can trust Dex due to the fact Obi-Wan does.

"Let me do a gravitational scan." Madame Jocasta Nu says as both she and Anakin study the star map hologram. "There are some inconsistencies here." Madame Jocasta Nu says after a brief silence. "Maybe the planet you're seeking was destroyed." She suggests.

"Wouldn't that be on record?" Anakin asks her.

"It ought to be." Madame Jocasta Nu says. "Unless it was very recent." She adds. "I hate to say it but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist." She adds and tells him.

"That's impossible." Anakin says and tells her. "Perhaps the archives are incomplete." He adds looking at Madam Jocasta Nu.

"Padawan Skywalker." Madame Jocasta Nu says sounding very offended as she looks back at him. "The archives are comprehensive and totally secure." She adds. "One thing you may be absolutely sure of is that if an item does not appear in our records. It does not exist." She says and with that she turns and walks off to help a much younger Padawan than Anakin while Anakin sits in the chair and stares at the map.

After a few minutes of staring at the map Anakin get's to his feet and leaves the archive library and heads off to find Master Yoda.

A short time later.

Anakin walks out onto a veranda and stops to watch as a group of twenty or so four year olds that are doing training exercises each one of them has a helmet on and the blast shield on the helmet is down covering their eyes as they each try and strike the little training droid that they have hovering in front of them with their individual little Lightsabers while all of them are being supervised by Master Yoda.

"Don't think." Master Yoda says addressing the class "Feel...be as one with the Force. Help you it will." He adds as he notices Anakin and taps his walking stick on the ground to get the groups attention. "Younglings! A visitor we have." He says as the children turn off their Lightsabers and raise the blast shields from over their eyes and turn to look at Anakin.

"Welcome him." Master Yoda tells the group.

"Hello Padawan Skywalker." The group say in unison.

"Hello." Anakin says smiling back at them as he turns to look at Master Yoda. "I am sorry to disturb you Master Yoda." He says.

"What help to you can I be?" Master Yoda asks with a friendly smile on his face.

"I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend of Master Kenobi's." Anakin says and tells the diminutive Grand Jedi Master. "Master Kenobi trusts him and therefore so do I." He adds. "However the system doesn't show up on the archive maps." He adds again.

"Hm. Lost a planet Padawan Skywalker has." Master Yoda says teasingly. "How embarrassing how embarrassing." He adds causing some of the group of younglings to laugh and Anakin to smile an ear to ear smile. "Liam the shades." Master Yoda then says to one of the younglings who uses the Force to lower the shades on the veranda.

"An interesting puzzle." Master Yoda says causing Anakin to turn his attention and focus back on the Grand Master. "Gather around the map reader younglings. Clear your minds and find Padawan Skywalker's wayward planet we will." Master Yoda says and tells the rest of the group.

The map reader that Master Yoda is referring too is a small shaft with a hollow opening at the top. The younglings gather around it as Anakin takes out a little glass ball and places it into the bowl causing the reader to light up and projects a star map hologram into the room. The younglings laugh some of them even try and reach up and touch the nebulae and stars. Anakin walks into the display. "This is where it ought to be." He says pointing to a place on the map where Kamino is supposed to be. "But it isn't." He adds. "Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot." He adds again. "There should be a star here but there isn't." He finishes.

"Hm most interesting." Master Yoda says turning his attention from Anakin and the map to the younglings. "Gravity's silhouette remains but the star and all its planets have disappeared." He says to them. "How can this be?" He asks "An answer? A thought? Anyone?" He asks.

There is a brief silence then one of the younglings puts his hand up. "Master?" He asks causing Master Yoda to nod his head at him signalling him for to speak. "Because someone erased it from the archive memory." The youngling adds. "If the planet blew up the gravity would go away." He adds.

Master Yoda chuckles. "Truly wonderful the mind of a child is." He says turning his attention to Anakin. "The youngling is right." He adds and tells both the group and Anakin. "Go to the centre of the gravity's pull and find your planet you will." He adds talking directly to Anakin as both he and Anakin move away from the children and towards the way off of the veranda. As they do Anakin uses the Force to causes the star map to disappear and call the glass ball back to his hand.

"Master Yoda." Anakin says as they approach the end of the veranda. "Who could have erased information from the archives?" He asks. "That's impossible isn't it?" He adds and asks.

Master Yoda looks at Anakin frowning. "Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is." He says and tells him. "Only a Jedi could have erased those files." He adds and tells him. "But who and why harder to answer." He adds again. "Meditate on this I will. May the Force be with you." He finishes.

"May the Force be with you Master Yoda." Anakin says with a bow of his head as he turns and leaves.

Meanwhile across the Galaxy on Naboo.

The transport ship carrying Obi-Wan and Senator Amidala has just landed. An the ramp to the ship is lowering at the bottom of the ramp is a group of people waiting for the people on board to disembark. This group consists of Queen Jamillia Governor Bibble as well as Senator Amidala's parents Ruwee Naberrie and Jobal Naberrie as well as a few security officers.

Once the ramp is lowered Obi-Wan walks down the ramp next to him in a medical capsule is the still unconscious Senator Amidala and around them are security officers. Once they reach the bottom of the ramp the group stops as the group that was waiting for them approaches.

"You're Highness." Obi-Wan says bowing to Queen Jamillia.

"Welcome back to Naboo Knight Kenobi." Queen Jamillia says in response.

"Thank you your Highness." Obi-Wan says.

"May I present Governor Bibble." Queen Jamillia says turning to look at as well as introduce the Governor. "Who I believe you know." She adds as her chief advisor who was also the chief advisor during Senator Amidala's time as Queen steps forward.

"It is good to see you again Knight Kenobi." Governor Bibble says with a friendly smile.

"Governor." Obi-Wan says bowing his head.

"An these are the Senator's parents." Queen Jamillia says and tells Obi-Wan as she introduces them to him. "Her father Ruwee Naberrie." She says introducing Padme's father. "An her mother Jobal Naberrie." Queen Jamillia adds introducing Padme's mother.

"Sir." Obi-Wan says bowing his head to Ruwee. "Madam." He says also bowing to Jobal.

"Knight Kenobi." Jobal says looking at the Jedi before turning her attention from him to the medical capsule in which her daughter is laying. "How is she?" She asks the concern plain to see on her face as well as hear in her tone of voice.

"She only suffered swelling on the brain which we have been told by the medical droids on Coruscant will go down eventually and when it does she will wake up." Obi-Wan says and tells the group that he is standing before.

"How long will it take for the swelling to go down?" Ruwee asks turning his attention from his daughter to the Jedi Knight.

"I'm afraid I don't know sir." Obi-Wan says looking at the Senator's father. "I would suggest that when we get to the hospital the droids or doctors there run another scan to see how much of the swelling has already gone down." He adds.

"She will not be staying in a hospital." Queen Jamillia says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from Ruwee to her. "She will be staying in one of the hospital rooms in the medical wing of the palace." Queen Jamillia says and tells him.

"Forgive me your Highness." Obi-Wan says frowning doing his best not to be disrespectful. "But wouldn't she be better staying in a hospital until she has awoken?" He adds and asks.

"I understand your concern Knight Kenobi." Queen Jamillia says smiling a small smile at him. "However we have the best doctors on the planet working at the palace." She adds. "An besides if this bounty hunter was to discover that the Senator is no longer on Coruscant. It would be much harder for him to get into the place than it would for him to get into a hospital." She adds as well as explains why the Senator will be staying at the palace and not at a hospital.

Obi-Wan turns his head from Queen Jamillia to Senator Amidala's parents to see if they know about the bounty bunter etc.

"It's alright Knight Kenobi." Jobal says. "We know everything that has happened to our daughter since she left." She says smiling a reassuring and understanding smile at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan responds by nodding his head as the group head off away from the medical transport.

A short time later.

Obi-Wan finds himself in the Naboo palace throne room with Queen Jamillia who is sitting on the throne with a huge table in front of her and sitting on either side of her a short distance away from her are two of her handmaidens. While sitting on the left side of her on the opposite side of the table to her not too far away is Governor Bibble and a couple of other advisors. While Obi-Wan is standing not too far away from the table or the Governor.

"We've been worried about the Senator ever since she left Naboo." Queen Jamillia says and tells Obi-Wan. "We are glad she is safe and would like to thank you for ensuring her safe return to us." She adds.

"Your welcome your Highness." Obi-Wan says with a bow of his head. "I'm sure if the Senator had had her way she would have stayed on Coruscant and been there for the vote." He adds. "I am also sure she would have seen this as her serving you better than her returning here." He adds again.

"Given the circumstances and although I know she will not like to admit it." Governor Bibble says causing Queen Jamillia and Obi-Wan to turn their attention to him. "I am sure Senator Amidala will know that her returning here was the only decision that could have been made." He adds.

"I know you're not a Senator or member of the Senate Knight Kenobi." Queen Jamillia says turning her attention back to him and causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention back to her. "However I am sure you must hear things." She adds. "I wonder if you happen to know how many systems have joined Count Dooku and the Separatists?" She adds and asks.

"I do not know the exact number your Highness." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile doubting that anybody would be able to guess the exact number of star systems that have joined the Separatists. "However I am sure it must be Thousands." He adds. "An from what I understand." He adds and continues on. "More are leaving the Republic every day. An if the Senate votes to create an army. I fear that it may push us into a civil war." He adds again.

"It's unthinkable!" Governor Bibble snaps causing both the Queen and Obi-Wan to turn their attention back to him. "There hasn't been a full scale war since the formation of the Republic." Governor Bibble adds.

"Do you see any way through negotiations to bring the Separatists back into the Republic Knight Kenobi?" Queen Jamillia asks once again turning her attention to Obi-Wan.

"They will not negotiate if they feel threatened your Highness." Obi-Wan says in answer to the Queen question speaking from his own experience as far as trying to negotiate is concerned. "As far as we know the Separatists don't have an army but if they are provoked they will move to defend themselves." He adds. "An with no time or money to build an army." He says taking a deep breath and releasing it heavily. "My guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help." He finishes.

"The armies of Commerce!" Queen Jamillia snaps angrily. "Why has nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?" She asks.

"I'm afraid I don't know your Highness." Obi-Wan says honestly.

"I have a feeling that it has to do with the bureaucrat's judges and Senators." Governor Bibble says. "That despite the Supreme Chancellor's best efforts are still on the payrolls of the Guilds." He adds. "It's outrageous!" He then snaps. "That after all of those hearings and four trials in the Supreme Court. Nute Gunray is STILL the Viceroy of the Trade Federation." He adds. "I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis. Do those money mongers control everything?" He says and asks.

"Remember Governor Bibble." The Queen says doing her best to calm her chief advisor. "The courts were able to reduce the Federation's armies. That's a move in the right direction." She adds as well as points out and says.

"There are...rumours your Highness." Obi-Wan says causing both the Governor and Queen to turn their attention back to him. "That the Trade Federation Army was not reduced as they were ordered." He adds.

Queen Jamillia looks at Obi-Wan in shock at this news as she slowly turns to look at the Governor who looks angry at this news as she slowly turns her attention back to Obi-Wan.

"We must keep our faith in the Republic." She says as she get's to her feet causing everybody else in the room who is seated to stand up as she walks around the table and walks along side Obi-Wan towards the doors leading into and out of the throne room. "The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it." She says and adds.

"Let's pray that day never comes your Highness." Obi-Wan says in response.

Queen Jamillia smiles at Obi-Wan obviously liking the way he thinks. "In the meantime we must consider Senator Amidala's safety." She says changing the subject.

Governor Bibble signals for the other advisors and handmaidens to leave the room as he walks up to the left side of Obi-Wan while Queen Jamillia walks on his right. "What is your suggestion Knight Kenobi?" He asks.

Obi-Wan thinks about this for a couple of minutes. "Well first we need to find out weather any of the swelling around her brain has gone down and how much if any is left." He starts off by saying. "As well as see if there is any swelling left. How long it will take for that to go down." He adds. "An then when the Senator wakes up I will need to take her somewhere that is isolated and that not many people know about." He adds again. "I don't know this planet very well. So I will speak with her parents or if she either is a wake or wakes up I will speak with her and ask her if she knows of any isolated places that not many people know about." He finishes.

Queen Jamillia turns to look at Governor Bibble to get his opinion/point of view on this idea and the Governor nods his head.

"Perfect." The Queen says. "It's settled then." She adds as they all leave the throne room and head to the medical wing of the palace and go into one of the hospital rooms in which Senator Amidala is once again laying still unconscious on a Bio-bed with her mother sitting in a chair on the right side of the bed with her father standing behind the chair with his hands on his wife's shoulders in a reassuring and supportive way. While on the other side of the room is a male doctor who is busy looking at a monitor on which is a picture of the Senator's brain.

"How is she?" Obi-Wan asks causing both of the Senator's parents as well as the doctor to turn and look at him.

"Well." The doctor says turning his attention from Obi-Wan back to the monitor. "It looks to me as though all of the swelling she suffered has gone down." He says and tells the others in the room. "So now it is only a matter of waiting for her to wake up." He adds as he turns the monitor off and turns around to look at the Senator.

"How long will it take for her to do that?" Jobal asks looking at the doctor.

"I don't think it should be too much longer Mrs Naberrie." The doctor says and tells her. "A few more hours at most." He adds.

Jobal turns her attention from the doctor to the face of her unconscious daughter as she takes her daughter's left hand in both of her's.

"Well I need to do my rounds." The doctor says. "If you need me there is a call button on that wall next to the door." He adds pointing to the right wall next to doors to the room.

"Thank you Doctor." Ruwee says.

"We will leave you also." Queen Jamillia says turning her attention from the three members of the Naberrie family to Obi-Wan. "Please let us know when she wakes up." She says to him looking him dead in the eyes.

"I will your Highness." Obi-Wan says looking back at the Queen who nods her head and then turns and leaves the room along with the Governor and doctor.

Once the doors to the room are closed Obi-Wan turns his attention back around to the Bio-bed and the still unconscious Senator who is laying on it as well as her parents who are sitting and standing next to the bed looks of both relief and concern on their faces as all three of them wait for the woman on the bed to wake up.

A short time later.

Obi-Wan is standing in one of the four corners of a hospital room looking or rather staring into the centre of the room at the Bio-bed on which Senator Amidala is still laying unconscious on it. Her mum is still sitting in the chair that is both positioned on the right side of the bed and facing the bed a short distance away from where Obi-Wan is standing holding the unconscious woman's left hand in both of her hands. An her husband and the Senator's father is still standing behind the chair that his wife is sitting in resting his hand gently and reassuringly on her shoulders both of their focus is on the face of their unconscious daughter.

The room has been silent ever since the Queen Governor and doctor left the room.

Normally Obi-Wan wouldn't mind the silence or quiet. However for some reason he can't help but feel as though this silence or quiet is not a comfortable one and so he decides to end it. "Excuse me Mr and Mrs Naberrie." He says breaking the silence and causing both Ruwee and Jobal to turn their attention from their daughter to him. "Forgive me." He says swallowing hard due to the look or rather the stares they are both giving him. "I was just wondering if either of you knew or know of any isolated areas on Naboo?" He explains and asks.

Jobal and Ruwee turn their attention from Obi-Wan to one and other both of them frowning as they turn their attention back to him.

"Why do you ask?" Ruwee asks him.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard as he releases the breath slowly. "When your daughter wakes up." He starts off by saying. "In order for me to be able to protect her. I feel and think that the best thing for me to do is to take her somewhere that is isolated and that not a lot of people know about." He says explaining the reason for his question. "However I don't know this planet as well as your daughter or you do." He adds. "So I was just wondering if there is anywhere you know of that I could take your daughter that is isolated and that not a lot of people know about." He adds again.

Jobal and Ruwee turn their attention again from Obi-Wan back to each other as they both think about what they have been told and asked.

"Well." Ruwee says as he slowly turns his attention from his wife back to the Jedi Knight. "She always enjoyed the occasional class retreats to the Lake Country." He says and tells him. "There are some places up there that are very isolated." He adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding. "Then when she wakes up that is where I will take her." He says.

At that moment Obi-Wan Jobal and Ruwee's attention is interrupted by the sound of a moan which is coming from the Bio-bed and causes all three of them to turn their attention to the bed. However none of them are able to tell if the moan they have just heard was either a figment of their imagination or really did come from the Senator. Due to her laying perfectly still and her eyes still being closed. Ruwee and Jobal turn their attention from their daughter to one and other and then to Obi-Wan who looks back at them each of them can tell that the other heard the moan as well.

Jobal stands up and moves closer towards the head of the bed while her husband stands next to her. "Padme?" She asks as she runs her right hand down the left side of her daughter's face. "If you can hear me. Open your eyes honey." She adds and says at the same time.

Padme's eyes flutter open and she winces due to the bright colour of the room hurting her eyes which have not been open for a couple of days.

Obi-Wan presses the button on the right wall that he is standing next to in order to get the doctor that was in the room earlier to come and check on the Senator. While he keep's his focus locked on her and her parents both glad and grateful that she is finally awake.

Both Jobal and Ruwee help their daughter to sit up on the bed and watch with both pleasure and yet at the same time a small amount of concern due to how long their daughter has been unconscious for as she carefully rubs her eyes.

"You had us all worried there for a little while." Ruwee says and tells his daughter doing his best not to sound as though he was genuinely worried which he was. Despite what he had been told by Obi-Wan and the doctor. "How are you feeling?" He asks.

"I'm ok I guess." Padme says. "Just feeling a little sore." She adds as she lowers her hands from her eyes and looks at the two people who are standing on her left with smiles on their faces. "Mom." She says with a frown as she turns her attention to the man standing next to her. "Dad." She says sounding as confused as she looks.

"Yeah honey it's us." Jobal says smiling at her daughter despite the tone with which she just said their names.

"What are you doing here?" Padme asks them as she looks around recognising or rather realising where she is and yet not understanding why she is where she is. "An what am I doing here?" She asks still sounding and looking confused.

"You know where you are?" Ruwee asks her rather surprised.

Padme turns her attention to her dad both surprised and confused by his question. "Of course I know where I am dad." She says and tells him as she turns her attention from him back to the room around her. "This is one of the rooms in the hospital wing of Theed palace." She says answering her dad's question as she turns her attention back to her parents. "I don't know why I am here though." She says and tells them at the same time as she turns her attention from her mum and dad to the doors of the room. An see's a brown cloaked figure with a beard and moustache that is a lighter brown to his cloak in the corner of the room. Which causes her to frown due to the fact that despite having never seen this rather handsome looking man before nor knowing who he is. She can't help but feel something for him. What she isn't sure but in a strange way whatever this something is that she feels for him it is comforting despite wanting to look or stare at the cloaked and bearded and moustached man in the corner due to the comforting unknown feeling he gives her. She feels the need to find out who he is and decides to ask the one question that she wants to ask him. "Who are you?" She asks.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Obi-Wan look at the Senator stunned by what she has just said as Jobal and Ruwee turn their attention from their daughter to him looking just as stunned by what their daughter has just said as he is as they both turn their attention from him back to their daughter.

"W...What did you say?" Jobal asks the shock not just evident from the look on her face but also from the tone of her voice as she looks or rather stares at her daughter.

"I said." Padme says feeling nervous and afraid due to the look that the man in the brown cloak as well as the look both of her parents are giving her. "Who are you?" She asks again looking at Obi-Wan to let him know or make sure he knows that the question is directed at him.

"Don't you recognise me Senator?" Obi-Wan asks staring at the woman before him.

Padme slowly shakes her head. "Why did you just call me Senator?" She asks feeling a tad nervous and afraid to ask this question due to the tone of the stranger's voice not angry or anything like that and yet she could hear a hint of either shock or sadness in his voice she isn't sure which however hearing that tone in his voice makes her feel even more uncomfortable due to her not wanting or meaning to make anybody feel sad and for some reason she wants to make the man that she is currently looking at sad least of all.

"Because that is what you are sweetheart." Jobal tells her daughter not understanding why she would ask the Jedi Knight why he just referred to her the way in which he did.

Padme turns to look at her mum in confusion. "No I'm not mum." She says and tells her mum matter of factly. "I'm Queen." She adds and tells her again just as matter of factly as before.

Both Jobal and Ruwee stare at their daughter in shock and disbelief.

At that moment the doors to the room open and the doctor that was in the room earlier re-enters the room. "Ah." He says in a friendly tone of voice as he looks at Padme and smiles. "I see the patient is finally awake." He adds turning his attention to her parents and noticing the less than happy expressions on both of their faces. Which causes him to immediately stop smiling. "What's wrong?" He asks the pair of them.

"She...She doesn't recognise me." Obi-Wan says in answer to the doctor's question although his focus is still locked on the woman on the Bio-bed.

"An she thinks she's the Queen." Jobal says and tells the doctor as she looks at him still in a state of shock due to her tone of voice.

The doctor is also shocked by this news as he turns his attention to Obi-Wan who is standing next to him. "She doesn't recognise you?" He asks.

Obi-Wan shakes his head as he keeps his focus on the Senator who is looking at the doctor. He is able to sense her fear and sense of being confused he is also able to feel a part of him that wants to go over and try and reassure her that everything is going to be ok even though he isn't sure the best way for him to do this. Which is partly the reason why he hasn't moved from his current position. The other part of the reason is due to the fact he doesn't feel it is his place to comfort the woman before him. Especially since she doesn't seem to be able to remember him. Which is another reason he hasn't moved is due to his confusion as to how she can not recognise him. Even though it has been ten years since they last saw each other and he has changed a little physically. For example he no longer has his Padawan braid something which all Padawan's have cut off when they become Knights. Nor does he have a buzz cut or pony tail either and while his hair is a lot longer than it was when he was a Padawan. It has not changed that much. In fact the only thing that has changed about it is the fact that it is longer due to it now being shoulder length. As well as it not being the only hair he has on his head or rather face. Due to him having spent the last ten years growing a beard and moustache. The reason he did this was in an attempt to make himself look old enough to have a Padawan due to him as far as Masters who have Padawan's is concerned having been one if not the youngest.

"Well let's have a look at her shall we." The doctor says as he walks around to the opposite side of the bed to the one both of Padme's parents are standing on as he stands in front of Padme and pulls out of his right white coat pocket a small long device which he turns on and a small light comes on at one of the object's ends which he shines into her eyes causing Padme to squirm uncomfortably on the Bio-bed making Obi-Wan want to tell or rather ask or suggest to the doctor that maybe he shouldn't do that. However he remains quiet. "Well her visual reflexes appear to be alright." The doctor says and tells the others in the room.

"It's not her eye sight that's the problem doctor it's her brain!" Ruwee snaps at the man on the opposite side of the bed to himself and his wife. "She doesn't remember or recognise Knight Kenobi." He adds causing Obi-Wan to look at him in shock having not expected him to fight for him the way that he is. "One of the people responsible for helping her to liberate Naboo from the Trade Federation." Ruwee adds and tells the doctor. "Now why is that!?" He adds and asks in a demanding tone of voice.

The doctor turns his head and looks at the man and woman on the other side of the bed to himself as he thinks about the question Padme's dad has just asked him. "I think we should run another scan of her brain." He says finally.

Padme looks at the man in the white coat. "Why?" She asks speaking for the first time since the doctor entered the room having noted his use of the word "another scan" which makes her wonder why they did a scan in the first place. Which only adds to her confusion due to her having been confused as to why her parents expected her to recognise the man in the brown cloak as well as wondering why a Jedi Knight which she assumes this Kenobi is would be all the way out here on Naboo instead of being on Coruscant. As well as her feeling confused due to what her dad just said about this man Kenobi having supposedly helped her to liberate Naboo from the Trade Federation. Something she finds impossible to believe due to the fact it wasn't that long ago she was being crowned the new Queen. An besides why would the Trade Federation invade Naboo?

Jobal is able to see her daughter's confusion as she sits back down in the chair and takes her daughter's left hand back in both of her's doing her best to try and reassure and comfort her daughter.

Padme ignores the feeling of her hand being encased by both of her mum's as she focus's her attention on the doctor who turns his attention from her dad to her.

"The reason I feel we need to do another scan Senator is to see if there is something that we missed." The doctor says and tells her.

"You're the second person to call me Senator." Padme snaps angrily staring or rather glaring at the doctor. "I am not a Senator." She says and tells him. "I am the Queen." She adds.

"Do the scan." Ruwee says and tells the doctor causing the doctor to turn his attention from Padme to her father who also turns and looks at her father.

"I am not having any scan done until somebody explains why I needed a scan in the first place!" Padme snaps letting her anger and confusion as well as her fear as to what is going on out into her tone of voice.

"I will have to sedate her." The doctor says keeping his focus on Ruwee. "In order for us to be able to do the scan." He adds and explains. "An then look at the results and try and determine what has happened." He adds.

"Do it." Ruwee tells the man opposite him in a no uncertain terms tone of voice.

"No wait!" Obi-Wan snaps causing all eyes in the room to turn on him as he walks quickly over and stands where Jobal was standing before she retook the seat. He looks over at the doctor. "You don't have to sedate her." He says able to feel that the Senator is on the point of hysteria due to her anger confusion fear and nervousness and knowing that if the doctor tries or tried to sedate her she will or would no doubt try and fight him which would cause her undue as well as un-needed stress. "I can do something that will enable you to do your tests without you having to sedate her." He adds and tells the doctor as he turns his head and looks at the man and woman who is standing and sitting next to him. "With your permission." He says and tells them.

Padme turns her attention from the brown cloaked figure that is now standing next to her on the same side of the bed as her parents to her parents. Part of her not wanting them to allow him to do whatever it is he is planning on doing to her to stop the doctor sedating her and yet part of her wanting them to for a reason she finds both shocking and even more confusing and terrifying.

"What are you"

"Do it." Jobal says interrupting her husband's question and causing him to turn and look at her able to see the look of seriousness on his wife's face as she looks back at him and then looks at Obi-Wan who turns his attention from her to her husband as he slowly turns his attention to him.

"Alright." Ruwee says rather hesitant and reluctantly. "Do it." He adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head as he turns his attention to the Senator who turns her attention from both of her parents to him. Obi-Wan looks down into the younger woman's eyes. "It's going to be alright." He says and tells her in a reassuring and calming as well as calm tone of voice. "I'm going to help you to relax." He says explaining and telling her exacterly what he is going to do to her before he does it. So as not to scare her anymore than he knows she already is. "Relax to the point where you will fall asleep." He adds. "When you do the doctor will be able to do his scan and look at the results and then I will wake you up." He adds again and tells her. "Trust me." He both says and in his own way asks her as he finishes saying what he has to say.

"I do." Padme says not sure or knowing the reason why and yet at the same time knowing that what she has just said is the truth. She does trust this man this Kenobi more than she trusts anybody else except for her parents. In fact she would go so far as to say she does or would trust this man Kenobi with her life.

Obi-Wan does his best to ignore what the Senator has just said. Even though it does shock him due to the fact she doesn't recognise him or seem to know who he is. As he does his best to focus on what he is doing as he slowly places the palm of his right hand on her s forehead which causes her to close her eyes for a moment. The reason Padme closes her eyes is due to her loving the feel of the man's touch and hand on her. While Obi-Wan also closes his eyes however the reason he does is so that he can focus on the Force and use it to help calm the Senator and lull her to sleep.

As Padme keeps her eyes closed and focuses on the feel of the man's hand on her forehead she is able to feel her fear and confusion as well as nervousness slowly start to melt away. Why or how this is happening she doesn't know what she does know is that she should feels scared due to the fact that she is sure or rather knows that the man that is touching her is making her feel like this. An yet it doesn't maybe it is because of what he is doing to her controlling her emotions. However she doesn't think so. Due to the fact that she doesn't feel as though her emotions are being controlled. All she is feeling is a strange and yet comforting sense of calm which is slowly over taking her entire body as she feels her eyelids start to get heavy and she feel's herself slowly starting to fall backwards as she now focuses her attention on two things. One: the feelings that she is experiencing as well as Two: the feeling of the man's hand on her forehead.

As the Senator slowly falls backwards the doctor is able to grab her and slowly lowers her down into a laying position on the Bio-bed. While Obi-Wan continues to hold the palm of his hand against her forehead until he finally and slowly removes it causing the doctor to turn his attention from the now apparently sleeping woman on the bed to the Jedi Knight standing across from him.

"You can now do the scan doctor." Obi-Wan says looking at the doctor with a serious and yet at the same time emotionless expression on his face.

The doctor slowly turns his attention from the Jedi Knight to both of Padme's parents who are staring at the Jedi Knight in shock and wonder at what they have just seen due to neither of them having ever seen anything like it before.

"What did you do?" Jobal asks the shock and surprise evident in her tone of voice as she looks at the Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at Jobal. "Exacterly what I told her I was going to do." He says and tells her and Ruwee. "She was confused and angry and scared by the whole situation." He adds and explains. "She didn't understand what was going on or what the doctor was talking about." He adds. "However she seemed to understand enough to be even more afraid than she already was due to her not knowing what we where talking about." He adds again. "As far as me helping her liberate Naboo from the Trade Federation is concerned." He continues on. "I thought and felt that if the doctor tried to sedate her she would try and fight him. Which would cause her even more undue fear as well as stress and might lead to her either hurting herself or unintentionally hurting somebody else. So I used the Force in order to help her to relax." He continues on. "Relax to the point where she fell asleep." He finishes.

"How long will she be out for?" Ruwee asks feeling guilty for not having thought about how his daughter must have been feeling and having told the doctor without any thought at all how she would feel about being sedated to do exacterly that.

"Long enough for the doctor to do his scan and for us to see what is happening with her brain." Obi-Wan says and tells the man. "She should come out of it on her own naturally." He adds. "However I can bring her out of it if necessary." He adds again as he turns his attention from the mother and father standing next to him to looking down at the woman who is now laying sound asleep on the Bio-bed. As he looks at her he can't help but smile a small smile as he notices how beautiful she looks while she is sleeping. So peaceful and so still not a care or worry in the world or the Galaxy or the Universe for that matter.

"I'll do that scan now." The doctor says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from the Senator to the doctor and nods his head doing his best not think about what he just considered the Senator to be which is beautiful as he and the Senator's parents watch the doctor as he does the scan.

"If you would like to follow me into my office we can take a look at the scan results." The doctor says.

Obi-Wan looks at the doctor for some reason not wanting to leave the Senator's side and not understanding why this is. Due to the fact that she is not currently in any danger and yet despite knowing this he still doesn't want to leave her side. "Actually doctor." He says doing his best to once again ignore his feelings as he focus's his attention on the man on the other side of the bed to him. "Would it be possible for us to view the results of the scan from in here?" He adds and asks.

The doctor looks at the Jedi Knight rather surprised as are both of Padme's parents.

"Of course." The doctor says after a brief pause. "Give me a minute." He says as he turns around and faces the wall behind him where the medium to large monitor he was looking at when Obi-Wan first entered the room is as well as a control panel with buttons on it is.

Obi-Wan watches as the doctor starts to press the buttons as he watches the doctor he is able to feel something or rather somebody grip his hand which causes him to turn his attention from the doctor down to his left hand and see's that the Senator's mother has taken his hand in her's and is squeezing it. He slowly turns his attention from the woman sitting next to him's hand to her face and see's her looking back at him with a small rather grateful looking smile on her face. "Thank you." She says to him Obi-Wan looks at the woman unable to hide his surprise at what she has just said to him and wonders if maybe the feeling of not wanting to leave the Senator was not his own but rather her mother's and he simply mistook it for his own feeling. He slowly nods his head in acceptance of her gratitude and understanding.

"I think I have found the problem." The doctor says causing both Obi-Wan and Jobal to turn their attention from one and other to him as he turns so that the three people across the room from him can see the image on the monitor.

"What is wrong with her?" Ruwee asks breaking the silence and asking the question both he his wife and Obi-Wan have been wanting to known the answer too since Padme woke up.

"Well." The doctor says. "It would appear that the fall she took has done more damage than we first thought." He adds.

"What damage exacterly?" Obi-Wan asks doing his best to remain calm even though he is already sick of the doctor's long drawn out explanation as to what exacterly is wrong with the Senator as he is sure her parents are.

"Well you see these parts of the brain here?" The Doctor asks pointing to the monitor "These are what we call the neural pathways." He adds and continues on. "As you can see there are quite a lot of them." He adds again. "Some of them are working fine. While others are not working." He continues on. "The reason for this is probably due to the fall or the impact of the landing. One of those two things or maybe both of them together has caused these neural pathways to be disrupted here and here." He says pointing to two different parts of the monitor.

"Why didn't we see this earlier?" Ruwee asks with an angry frown due to what he his wife and even the Jedi Knight next to them have and had been told as far as his daughter's injures are concerned.

"The reason we didn't see this before is due to the swelling." The doctor says and tells the Senator's father calmly. "It must have masked it." He adds.

"So what do we do?" Jobal asks.

"Well believe it or not we are actually very lucky. Due to the fact that only some of her neutral pathways have been damaged and the fact that they have only been damaged and are not totally disconnected is a good thing in it's self." The doctor says and tells the trio.

"I don't understand." Jobal says. "How is that a good thing?" She adds and asks.

"It is a good thing because it means that she has not lost all of her memory." The doctor says and tells her. "As is evident from the fact that she recognised both you and her father." He adds "She also remembers being Queen." He adds again.

"She doesn't just remember it doctor." Ruwee says. "She THINKS she IS still Queen." He adds and reminds the man on the other side of the room to him. "Which means she has forgotten the last ten years of her life." He adds again not seeing how this is a good thing at all.

"Can she get those memories back?" Obi-Wan asks remaining calm although he doesn't see the fact that the Senator can not remember the last ten years of her life as being a good thing either. Especially considering what she has done over the course of those ten years as well as her current role.

"Absolutely." The Doctor says and tells him.

"How?" Jobal asks starting to get a little sick and tired of the doctor's one word answer or long drawn out answers and explanations.

"I must warn you that this is going to take time." The doctor says in a warning tone of voice. "I am afraid that there is no quick fix for this." He adds as well as both once again warns them and tells them.

"We understand doctor." Ruwee says and tells him. "Now please tell us how we can help our daughter to get her memories of the last ten years back." He adds in a less than asking and more demanding tone of voice.

"The best way for her to get her memories of the past ten years back is by showing her familiar places." The doctor says and tells the three people across the room from him. "Telling her stories of her life from the time that she remembers to now." He adds. "As well as sharing memories of times that you have spent together over the past ten years." He adds again. "All of these things will help her." He finishes.

Obi-Wan folds his arms across his chest able to see that he will not really be able to offer much help with the Senator getting her memory back. Due to him having not spent a great deal of time with her here on Naboo. In point of fact the only time he did spend with her was during the blockade and invasion by the Trade Federation. Apart from that the only time he saw her was when he and Anakin where assigned to protect her after the first assassination attempt on Coruscant. So as far as those two times in her life are concerned he can help but apart from that it is going to be down to her family to help her get her memory back. Despite a part of him accepting this there is another part of him that wishes that he could do more to help her. However he does his best to try and force this part of himself to accept the situation as it is. As he turns to look at her parents who are looking at one and other.

Slowly both Jobal and Ruwee turn their attention from each other to Obi-Wan who looks back at them.

"So what do we do now?" Jobal asks.

Obi-Wan lowers his arms to his sides having not expected her to ask him this as he slowly turns his attention from Jobal to Ruwee able to see the same expression on his face that is on his wife's. They are both looking to him either for advice or guidance or maybe both. Something he didn't expect for them to do. "Well." He says as he does his best to try and think fast. "The Queen as well as both the Supreme Chancellor and the Jedi Order are going to want to know about this new development." He says looking between the two people standing and sitting next to him. "So I will go to my quarters and contact the Supreme Chancellor and then the Jedi Order and then I will go and inform the Queen of the situation." He says and tells them. "As well as tell her what both the Supreme Chancellor and Jedi Order told me." He adds. "I will then come back and tell you what all three of them had to say." He finishes.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Ruwee asks him after a brief silence.

"This is your and her home world and you are her parents." Obi-Wan says and tells them. "You know her and this planet better than I do. Due to the fact that I have not spent a great deal of time with her or on this planet." He adds. "In fact the only time I have spent on this planet prior to now was during the blockade and invasion." He adds. "Apart from that the only time I spent with your daughter was when both myself and my Padawan Anakin where assigned to her on Coruscant." He continues on. "So as far as those two times in her life are concerned I can help but apart from that it is going to be down to you to help her get her memory back. I would like for you to stay with her until I have finished talking to the Supreme Chancellor Jedi Order and Queen during that time I would suggest trying to think of a way to help her start to get her memory back." He adds.

Both Jobal and Ruwee look and listen to Obi-Wan as he talks to them giving them his advice and guidance. Once he is finished they both slowly nod their heads in understanding.

"I won't be long." Obi-Wan says turning his attention from the two people next to him down to the woman laying on the Bio-bed as he slowly turns and heads for the doors leading out of the room. As soon as he has walked through them he takes a sharp turn left and heads for the quarters that where assigned to him by Queen Jamillia and he was shown on his way to the throne room earlier.

As soon as he reaches the quarters that have been assigned to him he enters them and stops once the doors to the room are closed and looks around the room until he see's what he is looking for which is the communications station. He walks over to it and sits down in the chair in front of it and starts to adjust all the buttons and switches on the station so that he can contact the Supreme Chancellor's office.

After a couple of minutes of waiting a holographic image of one of the Supreme Chancellor's aid's Mas Amedda appears before him.

"This is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office. Who may I ask is calling?" The holographic image of Mas Amedda asks.

"This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo." Obi-Wan says in response. "I wish to speak with the Supreme Chancellor about Senator Amidala." He adds.

"One moment please Knight Kenobi." The holographic image of Mas Amedda says.

Obi-Wan waits as the holographic image of Mas Amedda disappears and after a brief wait is replaced by a holographic image of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"Knight Kenobi." The holographic image of the Supreme Chancellor says.

"Supreme Chancellor." Obi-Wan says in response giving the holographic image a slight bow of his head.

"How is Senator Amidala?" The holographic image of Palpatine asks. "Has she woken up yet?" The holographic image asks.

"Yes she has." Obi-Wan says and tells the holographic image. "However I am afraid that the situation has become much more complicated." He adds and proceeds to explain as well as tell the Supreme Chancellor everything that has happened in the past few hours from the time Senator Amidala woke up to now.

"That certain does complicate things." The holographic image of Palpatine says once Obi-Wan has finished telling him everything.

"I am afraid that it is very unlikely that the Senator will be able to return to Coruscant in time for the vote." Obi-Wan says and tells the Supreme Chancellor. "An so until the Senator is able to return Representative Binks is going to have to remain the Representative of Naboo within the Senate." He adds.

"I understand Knight Kenobi." The holographic image of the Supreme Chancellor says sounding as though he doesn't like what he is hearing. "I will inform those closest to the Senator here of the situation." He adds. "However as for the rest of the Senate I see no reason why we can not continue to use the explanation for her absence being due to her having taken an extended leave of absence." He adds again.

"I agree Chancellor." Obi-Wan says after a brief silence having thought about what the Supreme Chancellor has just said. "Would you like me to inform Queen Jamillia of this?" He asks.

"If you wouldn't mind Knight Kenobi." The holographic image of Palpatine says with a smile. "Please keep us informed as to the Senator's recovery won't you?" The holographic image of Palpatine then asks after a brief silence.

"Of course Chancellor." Obi-Wan says.

"Thank you." The holographic image of Palpatine says before he disappears.

Obi-Wan does his best not to dwell on the uncomfortable feeling he got from speaking to the Supreme Chancellor. Due to him feeling as though there was something more behind the Supreme Chancellor's displeasure at hearing that Senator Amidala would not be able to return in time for the vote. However he does his best not to think about this as he re-adjusts the communication station instruments so that he can speak with Master Yoda and or Master Windu.

After a short wait the holographic images of both Master Yoda and Master Windu appear before him.

"Knight Kenobi." The holographic image of Master Windu says sounding surprised.

"Masters." Obi-Wan says bowing his head to the two holographic images.

"A report you have Knight Kenobi?" The holographic image of Master Yoda asks.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan says in answer to the Grand Master's question as he proceeds to tell them everything that has happened again just like when he told the Supreme Chancellor he starts from when Senator Amidala awoke to now. "I contacted the Supreme Chancellor before I contacted you my Masters." He says once he has finished he retelling of the events that have transpired. "An informed him of everything that I have told you. After that I told him how it is very unlikely that the Senator will be able to return to Coruscant for the vote and that until such time that she is able to return. Representative Binks will have to continue to be exacterly that. The Representative of Naboo within the Senate." He adds. "He told me that he would inform those closest to the Senator on Coruscant of what has happened however he thinks and feels that as far as the rest of the Senate is concerned we should continue to use the Senator's current extended leave of absence as her reason for not being there." He finishes.

"That sounds like a good idea." The holographic image of Master Windu says and tells Obi-Wan.

"The Supreme Chancellor also asked me to keep him informed as to the Senator's recovery." Obi-Wan says and tells the two holographic images of the Council members.

Neither of the two holographic images say anything they simply turn and look at one and other for a short time before turning and looking at Obi-Wan.

"It would appear your stay on Naboo is now going to be an indefinite one Knight Kenobi." The holographic image of Master Windu says and tells him. "With the Senator having lost her memory. It puts her in more danger than she already was in before." The holographic image adds. "If the Separatists discovered the Senator's condition they might try and use it to their advantage. By way of attempting to kidnap her and convince her to join them." He adds. "Which would lead to Naboo leaving the Republic and joining the Separatists." The holographic image of adds again.

"I understand Master." Obi-Wan says in response.

"Should Anakin be told of the Senator's condition?" The holographic image of Master Windu asks.

Obi-Wan thinks about this. "Not until his current assignment is complete." He says finally. "If he was to know of the Senator's condition. Taking into consideration his feelings for her. I fear that they would cloud his judgement and focus on the assignment he has been given." He adds and explains.

"Very well." The holographic image of Master Windu says. "Until his current assignment is complete. Padawan Skywalker will not know of the Senator's condition." He adds.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath which he releases slowly not liking the fact that he has to lie or rather with hold information from his Padawan. An yet knowing or feeling that what he has just told the two Jedi Masters and Council members is true. An that if Anakin was to know of the Senator's condition it would cloud his judgement and focus on the assignment he has been given. "How is he doing by the way?" He asks doing his best not to dwell on what he is doing as far as his Padawan is concerned.

"After seeing you off. To the analysis rooms of the Jedi Temple he went to try and find out where the dart that killed the female bounty hunter came from and who made it." The holographic image of Master Yoda says and tells him.

"An what did he find out?" Obi-Wan asks genuinely curious.

"Nothing." The holographic image of Master Windu says and tells him. "The markings could not be identified." He adds. "The dart does not exist in any known culture at least as far as the analysis droids are concerned." He adds again.

"An so to Coco Town Padawan Skywalker went." The holographic image of the Grand Master says. "Know why he did this do you?" He asks sounding as though he already knows the answer to this question.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan says nodding his head. "Before I left with the Senator for Naboo. I suggested to him that he visit an old friend of mine who both lives and works in Coco Town." He explains. "The reason why I did this is because I thought and felt that he could probably help Anakin in trying to find out where the dart that killed that bounty hunter came from." He adds and explains again.

"Help him your friend did." Master Yoda says after a brief pause. "To the Jedi archives your friend led Padawan Skywalker. Unfortunately what he was looking for he could not find in there." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at the holographic image of Master Yoda in shock and disbelief. Due to the Jedi archives being the most extensive archive in the Galaxy. So much so that among those within the Order it is said that if you can't find what you are looking for in the archive it doesn't exist. "What was he looking for Master?" He asks finally unable to help his curiosity.

"The planet Kamino." The holographic image of the Grand Master says answering his question.

"He couldn't find a planet?" Obi-Wan asks now even more shocked by this as well as curious as to know what his Padawan did.

"Came to me for guidance he did." Master Yoda says. "Told him to go to where his missing planet should be. Find it he would and find it he will." The holographic image of Master Yoda says and tells the Jedi Knight.

"But Master." Obi-Wan says looking at the Grand Master with a frown. "How come Anakin couldn't find the planet in the archives?" He asks due to Kamino not being a planet he is familiar with. However if he was to try and find it he would have done the same thing Anakin did and that is go to the archives. Due to him having expected the planet or at the very least information on the planet to have been in the archives.

"Erased the files were." The holographic image of Master Yoda tells him.

Obi-Wan pauses now even more shocked by what he has just been told. "Who?" He asks after a long silence. "Who could have erased the files from the archives?" He asks again. "That's impossible isn't it?" He adds and asks at the same time.

"Not impossible." The holographic image of Master Windu says and tells him. "Although very hard to do." He adds. "Only a Jedi could have erased those files." He says and tells the Jedi Knight before him.

Obi-Wan slowly hangs his head as he thinks about what he's been told. "Is it possible to find out when the files where erased?" He asks after a brief silence lifting his head to look at the holographic images of both Jedi Masters and Council members.

"We did investigate." Master Windu says and tells him. "An we found that the files where deleted ten years ago." He adds and tells Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stares at the two holographic images. Already starting to wonder weather this Jedi could be the man who is now leading the Separatists.

"Your focus and attention on Senator Amidala it should be Knight Kenobi." The holographic image of Master Yoda says and tells him.

Obi-Wan comes out of his thoughts and smiles a small smile. "Yes Master." He says having no doubt that the Grand Master could sense where his mind and what his focus and attention was just on. Which is why he said what he just did. "It would appear that somebody doesn't want us to know about this Kamino system." He adds.

"Which means that there is something happening in that system that we should know about." The holographic image of Master Windu says in response.

"Has Anakin reported back from Kamino yet?" Obi-Wan asks curiously.

"Not yet but we are sure that he will soon." The holographic image of Master Windu says and tells him.

"Keep you informed we will Obi-Wan." The holographic image of the Grand Master says.

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan says gratefully.

"An we would appreciate it Knight Kenobi if you would keep us informed of the Senator's condition." The holographic image of Master Windu says and tells him.

"What about the Supreme Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asks curiously. "Should I keep him informed of the Senator's recovery as well as yourselves?" He adds and asks.

"No." The holographic image of Master Yoda says after a long silence. "Inform us and if we feel the Supreme Chancellor needs to know. Inform him ourselves we will." The holographic image says and tells him.

"As you wish Master." Obi-Wan says.

"May the Force be with you." The holographic image of Master Yoda says.

"May the Force be with you Masters." Obi-Wan says back to them as he watches the two holographic images of Master Yoda and Master Windu disappear.

After a minute of thinking Obi-Wan get's to his feet and leaves his quarters heading for the throne room where Queen Jamillia is. As soon as he reaches the doors to the throne room he knocks on them.

"Come in." Queen Jamillia calls through the door.

Obi-Wan opens one of the doors and walks into the room and heads for the other end of the room where Queen Jamillia and somebody who has their back to him is. As he approaches the table behind which Queen Jamillia is sitting he notices that the person who had his back to him when he first entered the room is in fact the doctor who had done the scan on the Senator. Obi-Wan stops not too far away from where the doctor is standing turning his attention from the doctor to Queen Jamillia.

"Knight Kenobi." Queen Jamillia says turning her attention from the doctor to the Jedi Knight both of whom are standing on the other side of the table that she is sitting behind.

"You're Highness." Obi-Wan says bowing his head to the Queen.

"The doctor has just been telling me about Senator Amidala's condition." Queen Jamillia says and tells him.

"I was going to come and see you after I had spoken and informed both the Supreme Chancellor and the Jedi Order your Highness." Obi-Wan says in response to this.

"Yes the doctor told me." Queen Jamillia says back.

"I did not mean to show any disrespect or to offend you Knight Kenobi." The doctor says turning his head to look at Obi-Wan. "However I am the physician that has been assigned to Senator Amidala and as such it is my job to report directly to Queen Jamillia." He adds and explains.

"No offence or disrespect taken doctor." Obi-Wan says smiling a small reassuring smile at the doctor standing on his left.

"Did either the Supreme Chancellor or Jedi Order have anything to say Knight Kenobi?" Queen Jamillia asks causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from the doctor to her.

"Yes they both did your Highness." Obi-Wan says. "I contacted the Supreme Chancellor before I contacted the Order and told him what I am sure the doctor has told you as far as Senator Amidala's condition is concerned." He starts off saying. "I went on to tell him how it is going to be very unlikely that the Senator will be able to return to Coruscant in time for the vote on the Military Creation Act." He adds. "An so until the Senator is able to return Representative Binks is going to have to do exacterly that represent the Senate on behalf of Naboo." He adds and continues on. "He agreed with this and told me that he would inform those closest to the Senator that are currently on Coruscant of her current condition. While he feels that we should continue to let the rest of the Senate believe that she is simply on an extended leave of absence." He adds.

Queen Jamillia nods her head in understanding.

"I then contacted the Jedi Order and told them the same thing I told the Supreme Chancellor." Obi-Wan says continuing his retelling of the things that he did in his quarters. "As well as what the Supreme Chancellor told me." He adds. "Master Windu then informed me that I would be staying here indefinitely until the Senator's memory is restored. He went on to say how with the Senator having lost her memory it puts her in more danger than she already was in before. Due to the fact that if the Separatists discovered the Senator's condition they might try and use it to their advantage by kidnapping her and convince her to join them." He adds.

"Which would lead to Naboo leaving the Republic and joining the Separatists." Queen Jamillia says.

Obi-Wan nods his head. "They finished the communication by asking me to keep them informed of the Senator's recovery." He says and tells the Queen as well as everybody else in the room which apart from himself is only the doctor.

Queen Jamillia nods her head in understanding. "How can we help Senator Amidala to get her memory back?" She asks looking at Obi-Wan.

"That will depend on the Senator's parents your Highness." Obi-Wan says. "An how they intend to try and help their daughter get her memory back." He adds. "They may want to do it themselves without any help from outside of the family." He adds and explains in his own way.

At that moment the sound of knocking can be heard which is coming from the entrance and exit to the throne room which causes Obi-Wan Queen Jamillia as well as the doctor to turn their attention to the doors that lead into and out of the throne room.

"Come." Queen Jamillia says.

An with that the doors to the throne room open and in walk Jobal and Ruwee. The two of them walk up to where Obi-Wan and the doctor are standing focusing their attention on the Queen as Jobal curtsies and Ruwee bows to her.

"Your Highness please forgive the interruption." Jobal starts off by saying. "However we have been talking as well as thinking about the best way to help our daughter to get her memory back." She adds and says as she continues on. "An we would like to share with you our idea as well as ask a favour of you." She adds again.

Queen Jamillia looks at Senator Amidala's parents able to tell that whatever this favour is it is obvious something both big as well as important. "Doctor." She says turning her attention from Jobal and Ruwee to the doctor. "Knight Kenobi." She adds turning her attention to Obi-Wan. "Would you mind leaving us please?" She asks.

"I will be in Senator Amidala's hospital room if you need me your Highness." Obi-Wan says as he bows his head to the Queen and turns around along with the doctor after he has bowed to the Queen and the two of them head out of the throne room. At which point Obi-Wan and the doctor part ways with Obi-Wan heading back towards Senator Amidala's hospital room. While the doctor heads in another direction.

The doors to the Senator's hospital room open as Obi-Wan walks in and looks around to see the room empty except for the Bio-bed and the Senator who is still sound asleep on it. He also notices the chair that Jobal was sitting in earlier and decides to sit in it himself. Until the Senator's parents return. An so he walks over to the chair and goes to sit down however before he does he stops and turns his attention to the Senator who is sound asleep on the bed next to the chair. Despite her looking to be calm and at peace Obi-Wan decides to make sure as he reach out and down with his right hand and places the palm of his hand against her forehead as gently as he can so as not to wake her. As he closes his eyes and focuses his attention on sensing or rather feeling the Senator's feelings and emotions which are both calm and relaxed as she is having a dreamless sleep. He slowly removes his hand from her forehead doing his best not to think about how good the Senator's skin felt underneath his finger tips as he sits down in the chair and watches her sleep. An as he does so he wonders why he just did what he did. Using physical contact in order to check on the Senator when he could have done so without having to touch her and yet for some reason having felt the need to do so. His thoughts are disturbed by the sound of the doors to the room opening causing him to refocus his attention on the present as he turns his attention from the Senator laying on the bed to see who is at the door and in the doorway of the room stands Jobal and Ruwee.

"We're going to retire now Knight Kenobi." Ruwee says and tells him. "We will see you in the morning." He adds. "If anything happens please either send somebody to tell us or get us." He adds.

"I will." Obi-Wan says to both of them. "Was the Queen able to grant you the favour that you asked of her?" He asks them curiously.

"Yes." Jobal says smiling a small smile. "She told us that it would be ready for us to pick up first thing tomorrow morning." She adds. "So before we come here we will go and collect it and then bring it with us." She adds again.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding unable to deny that he is curious as to know what the favour that they asked of the Queen was and is. However he decides rather than ask them he will wait until the morning when they bring it with them to find out. "Goodnight Mr and Mrs Naberrie." He says after a brief silence as he bows his head to the two of them.

"Please." Jobal says in a tone of voice that almost sounds angry. "Don't call us Mr and Mrs." She adds. "Call us Jobal and Ruwee." She adds and tells him.

Obi-Wan looks at the two of them surprised and at the same time feeling a tad either nervous or uncomfortable with their request and yet feeling that it is their request and so he should or rather has to for fill it. "As you wish." He says doing his best to smile at them. "Goodnight both of you." He adds intentionally avoiding calling them by their first names.

"Goodnight." Jobal says smiling back at the Jedi Knight. "What is your first name please Knight Kenobi?" She asks him.

"Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan says and tells them.

"Goodnight Obi-Wan." Jobal says smiling an ear to ear smile at him.

"Goodnight Jobal." Obi-Wan says back to her.

"Goodnight Obi-Wan." Ruwee says also smiling an ear to ear smile at him.

"Goodnight Ruwee." Obi-Wan says back to him.

An with that he watches as they both slowly step back out into the corridor and the doors to the room close on them.

As he turns his attention back to the Bio-bed and Senator Amidala. Obi-Wan can't help but think about what has just happened between him and the Senator's parents wondering why he felt and still does feel uncomfortable referring to them by their first names due to him having never felt uncomfortable referring to somebody by their first name before. An yet for some reason with Senator Amidala's parents he does. The more he thinks about it the more he starts to realise that he is going to have to stop referring to Senator Amidala by her title. Due to the fact that when she wakes up she is still not going to remember ever being or even becoming a Senator. An if he refers to her by her title it will no doubt confuse her and maybe even scare her or at the very least make her feel uncomfortable. As he thinks about how he can address her instead of as "Senator" Obi-Wan comes to realise that the only way he can address her is by her actual name. "Padme." He says aloud to himself as he slowly turns his attention down to the sleeping woman in front of him as he thinks about this finding that he actually likes using the name in a weird way and yet unable to help but feel the same feeling he has when he thinks about calling her parents by their first names. That feeling being discomfort due to him being used to calling the woman laying before him either by her current title of Senator or the same way he addressed the current Queen Jamillia with "Highness" back when she was Queen. Again this feeling of discomfort is both new and weird to him due to him having never had a problem referring to somebody by their first name before. An although there is a part of him that wonders why he has such a problem referring to the members of the Naberrie family by their first names. There is another part of him that thinks it is best he doesn't focus on this due to him having a feeling that he may not like where it leads him.

An so he decides to try and focus his mind on something else as he does his best to try and stifle a yawn deciding that instead of trying to focus his mind on something else he will simply focus his attention on Senator Amidala and as he does he feels himself slowly falling asleep. The last thing he see's before he gives into his slumber is the form of Senator Amidala sound asleep on the Bio-Bed before him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile far away from Naboo beyond the Outer Rim the storm shrouded planet of Kamino is exactly where it ought to be.

"There it is R4." Anakin says sitting in his Jedi fighter in the hyperspace ring not too far away from the planet. "Right where it should be." He adds. "Our missing planet Kamino." He adds again. "Those files were altered." He adds again swallowing hard at the memory of what Master Yoda had told him about how only a Jedi could have erased the files. As he disengages his ship from the hyperspace ring and flies down toward the planet.

As he enters the atmosphere the ship is pelted with heavy rain and hard driving winds that lash the platform as his ship approaches it. There is a huge ultra modern city that rests on great stilts that keep it above the pounding and ever present waves that cover the surface of the watery world.

Anakin lands the fighter on the landing platform and get's out making his way through the howling wind toward a tower on the far side of the platform. A door slides open and a shaft of brilliant light pierces the swirling rain. Anakin passes through it and goes inside as he enters the building he pulls the soaking wet hood from his face.

"Master Jedi." A friendly female voice says. "So good to see you." The voice adds causing Anakin to wipe the rain from his face and look up in surprise at a tall pasty white alien with almond shaped eyes that is standing before him. "The Prime Minister is expecting you." The what Anakin assumes to be a female alien says and tells him.

"I'm expected?" Anakin asks in shock and confusion.

"Of course." The alien says sounding just as surprised by the question Anakin has just asked her. "He is anxious to meet you." She adds. "After all these years. We were beginning to think you weren't coming." She adds again. "Now please this way." She says as she turns and moves away along the corridor with Anakin following close behind.

They soon arrive at a door which opens to reveal a white room in which another alien very much like the one that Anakin has been walking with is sitting in the middle of the otherwise seemingly empty room.

"May I present Lama Su. Prime Minister of Kamino." The female alien escort says as she leads Anakin over to Lama Su who stands as they approach him. An both Lama Su and Anakin bow to one and other out of respect.

"An this is Master Jedi." The female alien stops and looks at Anakin.

"Anakin Skywalker." Anakin says introducing himself and not bothering to correct her as to his rank of Padawan rather than Master. As Lama Su indicates a chair which Anakin sits down on while the female escort remains standing.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay." Lama Su says in a much more male tone of voice. "We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." He adds.

"You make me feel most welcome." Anakin says secretly thinking to himself that if the weather he experienced while landing and making his way into the building is the best part of the season he would hate to experience the worst.

"An now to business." Lama Su says. "You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule." He adds. "Two hundred thousand units are ready with a million more well on the way." He adds again.

"That is...good news." Anakin says having no idea what the Prime Minister is talking about however doing his best to pretend like he does.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time." Lama Sui says obviously believing Anakin's act. "He is well I hope?" He adds and asks.

"I'm sorry. Master?" Anakin asks having never heard of the man that the Prime Minister has just mentioned.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas." Lama Sui says answering Anakin's question. "He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council is he not?" He adds and asks.

"Oh. Yes of course." Anakin says not knowing who this Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is and yet knowing that whoever he is. He is not apart of the Jedi Council at least not anymore if he ever was. "Yes he is well." He adds.

"I'm sure he will be proud of the army we've built for him." Lama Sui says.

"The army?" Anakin asks his interest immediately caught by this.

"Yes a clone army." Lama Sui says. "An I must say one of the finest we've ever created." He adds.

"Tell me Prime Minister." Anakin says deciding to try and get as much information as he can. "When my Master first contacted you about the army. Did he say who it was for?" He asks.

"Of course he did." Lama Sui says "This army is for the Republic." He adds answering Anakin's question. "But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." He adds.

"That's….why I'm here." Anakin says doing his best to hide his nervousness as both he and Lama Sui get to their feet and walk towards the door leading out of the office along with the female alien escort.

Anakin soon finds himself along with Lama Su as well as Taun We the female alien who escorted him to the Prime Minister's office now walking down a long corridor. All around the corridor on both sides of them are machines with cylinders inside of which are baby embryos. "Very impressive." Anakin says turning to look at the Prime Minister.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased." Lama Su says as Anakin turns his attention back to the embryos. "Clones can think creatively." Lama Su says and tells Anakin. "You will find that they are immensely superior to droids." He adds. "We take great pride in our combat education and training programmes." He adds again as they walk through a door and come to another section on the right side are the embryo's. While on the left is a huge classroom full of chairs and desks with computers on each desk and sitting in each chair is boy about the same age as the younglings Master Yoda was teaching back on Coruscant. All of them have a headset on their head and they're focus is on the computer on their desk. They are either unaware or do not care that they are being watched by Anakin or the Prime Minister or Taun We. "This group was created about five years ago." Lama Su says referring to the boys that they are watching.

"You mentioned growth acceleration." Anakin says keeping his focus on the boys as he speaks to the Prime Minister.

"Oh yes it's essential." Lama Su says and tells him. "Otherwise a mature clone would take a life time to grow. Now we can it in half the time." He adds.

"I see." Anakin says finding all of this very hard for him to stomach as he and Lama Su as well as Taun We move on to another section in which they find clones between Anakin and Obi-Wan's age eating together.

"They are totally obedient. Taking any order without question." Lama Su says oblivious to Anakin's disliking of all of this. "We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host." He adds.

"An who was the original host?" Anakin asks curiously as he continues to look or rather stare around him.

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett." Lama Su says and tells him.

This causes Anakin to stop walking and turn to look at Lama Su who also stops and turns to look at him. "An where is this bounty hunter now?" He asks even more curiously.

"Oh we keep him here." Lama Su says and tells him again.

Anakin nods his head as he turns and the trio start walking again.

"Apart from his pay which is considerable. Fett demanded only one thing." Lama Su says. "An unaltered clone for himself." He adds causing Anakin to turn his attention from where he is walking to the Prime Minister. "Curious isn't it." Lama Su says or rather asks him able to see the shock on Anakin's face.

"Unaltered?" Anakin asks curiously.

"Pure genetic replication no tampering with the genetic structure to make it more docile and no growth acceleration." Lama Su explains and tells him.

At this point what is happening on either side of the corridor that Anakin Lama Su and Taun We are walking down is the clones are in white and black uniforms and are getting their weapons as well as helmets etc together.

"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett." Anakin says and tells the Prime Minister.

"I would be happy to arrange it." Taun We says as she bows to both Anakin and Lama Su and then turns to leave. While Anakin and Lama Su come to the end of the corridor and are now looking down into a massive room in which there are countless clones all of them wearing helmets with blasters in hand walking or rather marching or standing in long lines and rows.

"Magnificent aren't they." Lama Su says proudly.

Anakin simply stares out at the countless number of clones unable to shake the bad feeling he has as he watches them.

Meanwhile back on Naboo.

The hospital room that both Obi-Wan and Padme are in is quiet with both Obi-Wan and Padme sound asleep. Padme is sound asleep on the Bio-bed and Obi-Wan is sound asleep in the chair and Obi-Wan is dreaming.

_In Obi-Wan's dream._

_Obi-Wan opens his eyes and finds himself in a green grassy area. He looks up at the sky to find it a beautiful blue colour with white clouds this is both strange to him and yet at the same time even stranger it is also familiar to him like he has been here before. _

_"Obi!" An unknown and yet strangely familiar male voice calls out to him causing Obi-Wan to turn in the direction the voice came from and see's a small boy about four years old standing not too far away from him. "Do you want to play tag?" The boy asks him. Obi-Wan can feel himself start to smile as he nods his head excitedly. "Your it!" The boy says as he turns and runs off. Obi-Wan tries to run after the boy however he finds it rather hard to even take one step which he manages to do and goes to take another but wobbles and almost falls forward onto his face however just before he does he feel's himself being picked up and turned around and feels himself being placed against the shoulder of somebody. As he takes a deep breath he is able to smell the sweet and familiar scent of floral perfume and from the feel of clothing the person who has just picked him up and placed against their shoulder. this woman is wearing roughly woven clothes_.

_"Now Owen you know that's not fair." A female voice very close to Obi-Wan's right ear says in a soft but firm tone of voice. "You know Obi is only just starting to learn how to walk." She adds._

_Obi-Wan turns his head at the same time that the woman who is carrying him turns her head from scolding the other boy to him and as he looks at her a word comes to his mind as well as his lips. "Mum." He says with an ear to ear smile._

At that moment Obi-Wan feels a pressure on his right shoulder which causes him to react without thinking as he leaps to his feet and uses the Force to call his Lightsaber which is on his belt to his hand and as soon as it is in his hand he ignites it ready to fight whoever it is that has managed to get into the room without him having sensed them.

"Wow! Obi-Wan! Relax! It's just us!" Ruwee says pulling his wife away from the Jedi whose shoulder she just touched with his right hand as they both watch him spring to life and ignite his Lightsaber and get into a defensive position in front of them. While doing this Ruwee also puts up his left hand in a half defensive half submissive gesture.

Obi-Wan looks at both Ruwee and Jobal feeling disoriented due to how quickly he went from being asleep to being awake. He is also confused due to the dream he had however he does his best to get his bearings and focus on the present as he continues to look between the Senator's parents and uses the Force to see if there are any other presences in the room with him. However the only ones who's presence he can feel are his own both of the Senator's parent's as well as the Senator's herself who he turns to look at and see's is still laying on the Bio-bed sound asleep. After glancing at the Senator Obi-Wan slowly turns around and looks at her parents now feeling silly for the way he reacted as he disengages his Lightsaber. "I'm sorry about that." He says as he puts his Lightsaber back on his belt.

"It's ok." Jobal says as her husband slowly puts his hand down. "I didn't mean to scare you." She adds having never seen a person react so fast to a single or slight touch.

"You didn't." Obi-Wan says still feeling embarrassed by how he acted. "I just...expected to be able to sense your presence a lot sooner than I did." He explains. "I expected to be able to sense you before you where able to touch me." He adds.

"So in other words." Ruwee says. "She scared you." He says looking at the Jedi Knight with a smirk.

Obi-Wan looks at the older man and smiles a small smile back. "Yes." He says honestly. "But please don't tell anybody." He adds as he continues to smile. "It will ruin my image." He adds again.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan." Jobal says. "Just knowing that I am able to scare a Jedi Knight is good enough for me." She adds smiling an ear to ear smile at him.

"Besides." Ruwee says still smiling at the younger man. "She scares me all of the time." He adds.

Obi-Wan laughs at this as he watches Jobal give her husband a playful punch in the arm. All three of them are now feeling a lot more relaxed and at ease as Obi-Wan looks at the two people in front of him and notices that Jobal is carrying a data pad in her right hand. "What's that?" He asks curiously referring to the data pad.

Jobal turns her attention from Obi-Wan to the object that he is looking at which is in her hand as she raises it up and shows him. "This is what we asked Queen Jamillia for last night." She says and tells him. "It Padme's profile on it is everything that she has done specifically over the last ten years from her becoming Queen to now. As well as in depth information on all of the major events that she has been involved in during that time." She adds.

"Basically it tells her everything she needs or could want to know about herself as far as the last ten years of her life are concerned and any questions that she has we can answer for her." Ruwee says.

Obi-Wan smiles liking this idea.

"But before we can give her the data pad we need to wake her." Ruwee says as he gestures towards his daughter "Would you mind?" He asks.

Obi-Wan smiles even more at this due to him knowing what the Senator's father is asking him to do in his own way. "Of course." He says as he moves up to the end of the bed where Padme's head is and reaches out and places the palm of his right hand against her forehead and closes his eyes. As he does this he is able to feel that the Senator is dreaming and in order to try and wake her he is going to have to enter the dream and so he focuses on the dream that she is having.

_In Padme's dream._

_Obi-Wan looks around him until he see's the Senator who is sat a short distance away from him. As he looks at her he can't help but notice that she is not wearing a grand gown like she normally is or used to be back when she was the Queen nor is her hair done up in a wondrous fashion with a glittering accessory woven into it and either despite this or due to how plain the outfit that the Senator is currently wearing is compared to the outfits he has seen her wear during her time as Queen. Obi-Wan can't help but think that she looks even more beautiful. He then notices the woman sitting beside the Senator it isn't Jobal however Obi-Wan can tell that whoever she is. She is defiantly related to the Senator although she is a bit older than the Senator. Whoever this woman is that is sitting next to the Senator and whatever relation she is to her she looks a lot more matronly than the Senator does and her clothes are a lot plainer looking than the Senator's but she is no less beautiful._

_"Did you finish your meeting with Queen Jamillia?" The slightly older woman asks the Senator her tone of voice letting both Obi-Wan and Senator Amidala know that the meeting she is referring to is not very high on her personal list of importance or important things._

_The Senator turns her head and looks at the slightly older woman and then turns her attention back to whatever it is she is looking at. Which causes Obi-Wan to turn in the direction the Senator is looking and see's a play house in which two small girls with the same colour hair as both the Senator and the slightly older woman are busy playing a wild game of tag._

_"It was one meeting." The Senator say causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from the two little girls back to her and the slightly older woman. "The Queen had some information to pass along." The Senator adds._

_"About the Military Creation Act." The slightly older woman says in a not so much asking tone of voice as a stating tone of voice._

_The Senator doesn't answer or respond to the slightly older woman._

_"The Republic is in a tumult." The slightly older woman says. "But not to fear for Senator Amidala will put it all right." She adds._

_The Senator turns to the slightly older woman looking rather surprised why Obi-Wan isn't sure as he continues to watch the scene before him unfold._

_"That is what you do right?" The slightly older woman asks innocently._

_"It's what I TRY to do." The Senator says and tells her._

_"It's ALL you TRY to do." The slightly older woman says and tells the Senator back._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" The Senator asks a look of confusion on her face as she looks at the slightly older woman. "I am a Senator after all." She adds._

_"A Senator after a Queen." The slightly older woman says. "An probably with many more offices ahead." She adds focusing on the two young girls in front of them._

_"You speak as if it's a bad thing." The Senator says._

_The slightly older woman turns to look at the Senator. "It's a great thing." She says and tells her. "If you're doing it for the right reasons." She adds._

_"An what is that supposed to mean?" The Senator asks looking back at the slightly older woman._

_"I think you've convinced yourself that you're indispensable to the Republic." The older woman says and tells the Senator as she looks back at her. "That they couldn't get along without you." She adds._

_"Sis!" The Senator says sounding shocked by what she has just said. _

_"It's true." The slight older woman who the Senator just referred to as "sis" says. "You give and give and give and give." She adds. "Don't you ever want to take just a little?" She adds and asks at the same time._

_"Take what?" The Senator asks obviously not understanding the point that her Obi-Wan assumes older sister is trying to make or what she is trying to say._

_"Look at them." The slightly older woman says turning her attention to the two girls that are still playing before them as the Senator also turns her attention to the two girls as does Obi-Wan. "I see the sparkle in your eyes when you watch my children." The slightly older woman says after a brief silence. "I know how much you love them." She adds._

_"Of course I do!" The Senator snaps sounding offended._

_"Wouldn't you like to have children of your own?" The slightly older woman asks. "A family of your own?" She adds and asks._

_The Senator turns her head and looks at the slightly older woman. "I." She says but stops and looks as though she is going to say something but stops seven more times before she turns her attention back to her nieces. "I'm working right now for something that I deeply believe in." She says sounding as though there is a part of her that really believes what she is saying and yet at the same time sounding as though this is something that she has either told herself many times or something that she has said many times. "For something that is important." She adds again sounding both honest and genuine as well as sincere and yet at the same time sounding as though it is something she has either told herself many times or said many times._

_"An after this is settled." The slightly older woman says. "After the Military Creation Act is far behind you. You'll find something else to deeply believe in and that is really important." She adds. "Something that concerns the Republic and the government more than it concerns you." She adds again._

_The Senator turns her head and looks at her sister. "How can you say that!?" She asks in a shocked tone of voice._

_"Because it's true." The slightly older woman says looking back at the Senator. "An you know it's true." She adds. "When are you going to do something just for yourself?" She asks._

_"I am." The Senator says defensively._

_"You know what I mean." The slightly older woman says obviously not buying the Senator's answer not that Obi-Wan can blame her due to the way the Senator just said what she did sounding anything but convincing to him as well._

_The Senator turns her attention from Sola back to the two girls. "Is everybody to be defined by their children?" She asks in a slightly angry tone of voice._

_"Of course not." The slightly older woman says in response. "It's not that at all." She adds. "Or not just that." She adds again and continues on. "Sis you spend all of your time worrying about the problems of other people or of this planet's dispute of that planet or weather this trade guild is acting fairly towards that system. All of your energy is being thrown out there to make the lives of everyone else better." The slightly older woman who Obi-Wan is now sure is the Senator's sister due to her having just referred to the Senator the same way the Senator referred to her earlier._

_"What is wrong with that?" The Senator asks turning her attention back to her older sister._

_"What about YOUR life?" The older sister asks looking back at the Senator. "What about Padme Amidala?" She adds and asks. "Have you even thought about what might make your life better?" She asks as she continues on. "Most people who have been in public service as long as you have would have retired by now." She adds. "I know you get satisfaction out of helping other people that is pretty obvious. What about something deeper for you?" She adds and asks. "What about love? An yes what about having kids? Have you even thought about it? Have you even wondered what it might be like for you to settle down and concern yourself with those things that will make your own life fuller?" The older sister adds and asks again._

_As Obi-Wan watches the Senator turn her head and look not in the direction of the two girls like before but rather in his direction not just in his direction but right at him._

Obi-Wan opens his eyes in shock as he looks down and see's the Senator's eyes are open and just like in the dream her eyes are locked on him. He slowly removes his hand from her forehead able to tell from the look on her face that she is just as shocked by what just happened as he is.

"Padme." Jobal says moving up and standing next to Obi-Wan who slowly takes a few steps back to allow the Senator's mother to take his place at the head of the bed while Jobal's focus is on her daughter. Ruwee notices the expression on Obi-Wan's face.

"Are you alright?" Ruwee asks looking at Obi-Wan who turns his attention from the Bio-bed to the Senator's dad.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "It just...took longer than I expected to wake her." He adds lying slightly although at the same time telling the truth due to the fact that normally it is quite easy to enter a person's dream and wake them up and yet for some reason it was a lot harder to wake the Senator up from her dream. Not to mention the fact that she saw him in the dream which is something which doesn't normally happen either. Obi-Wan turns his attention from the Senator's father back to the bed and watches as Jobal helps her daughter to sit up on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Ruwee asks his attention now also focused on his daughter.

Padme looks up at her dad standing next to the man in the brown cloak who she just saw in her dream and who she wants to look at but forces herself not to as she keeps her focus on her dad. "Ok." She says feeling disoriented and confused due to what has just happened. Not just the dream it's self or what happened in the dream which didn't make a lot of sense but also the fact that she was able to see the brown cloaked man who is currently standing not too far away from her in the dream.

"Do you recognise any of us?" Jobal asks curiously wondering if maybe the sleep has helped at all with her memories as far as the last ten years are concerned causing Padme to turn her attention from the two men who are standing a medium distance away from her to her mum.

"I recognise you mum." Padme says looking at her mother with a small smile. "An you dad." She adds turning her attention to her father. "An I know where I am." She adds again referring to the room that she is in. "However I still do not know who you are." She then says turning her attention to Obi-Wan.

Despite wishing that the Senator recognised him Obi-Wan can't help but smile a small smile at her. why he doesn't know but he just feels strangely happy.

"I like your smile." Padme says causing all three sets of eyes that aren't her's to widen in shock and surprise at what she has just said. Both Jobal and Ruwee turn their attention from their daughter to Obi-Wan who is staring back at their daughter with a half embarrassed half nervous expression on his face.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan says in response to what the Senator has just said to him not exacterly sure what else to say or how else to respond to what she has just said. Due to the fact he has never had anybody ever compliment him on his smile before least of all a Senator. "I like yours too." He says honestly now feeling really embarrassed due to what he has just said. Even though he couldn't stop himself due to him partly feeling the need to respond to the Senator's compliment as well as another part of him wanting to return the compliment.

Jobal and Ruwee turn their attention from Obi-Wan back to their daughter and they are both able to see the hint of a blush on her face and in her eyes as the two oldest people in the room turn their attention from their daughter to one and other. Both able to tell what is going on as well as what the other one is thinking as they both slowly nod their heads in agreement as they both slowly turn their attention from one and other back to their daughter.

"Is there anything that you do remember from before yesterday?" Jobal asks her focus now on her daughter.

Padme slowly and a little reluctantly turns her attention from the man in the brown cloak to her mother wondering if maybe there is something important that she is supposed to remember from before yesterday. An doing her best to try and think to see if there is anything from before yesterday that she remembers that she didn't or couldn't remember before the man in the brown cloak put her to sleep. However she quickly draws a blank.

"The last thing I remember." She says and tells the three people in the room with her. "Is amending the constitution to limit the rule of elected monarchs to two terms." She adds. "Due to how unpopular King Veruna was during his reign." She adds again.

Jobal and Ruwee turn their attention from their daughter to one and other. "That was the first amendment she made after her coronation." Ruwee says and Jobal nods her head as they both turn their attention back to their daughter.

"Do you remember anything after that?" Jobal asks curiously.

Padme looks at her mum then turns her attention to her dad before slowly turning her attention to the man in the brown cloak. "All I remember after that is waking up in here." She says and tells them honestly having tried her best to think of something that happened after she made the amendment that she mentioned and yet not being able to remember anything from that time to when she first woke up in this room with her mum and dad and the man in the brown cloak with her.

Jobal takes a deep breath and releases it slowly doing her best to hide her disappointment as she watches her daughter and slowly moves into the seat which Obi-Wan was asleep in earlier. "Don't worry." She says in a reassuring tone of voice and smiling a small reassuring smile at Padme. "This will tell you everything you need to know." She says and adds as she offers the data pad that is still in her hand to her daughter.

Padme looks at the data pad that her mum is offering her and slowly takes it out of her hand into her own and turns it on without any problem and watches as the screen on the object comes to life with a picture of herself appearing on the screen with some writing.

This is what is written on the data pad.

**Padme Amidala/Naberrie**

**Stats**

**Public Name: Padme Amidala**

**Actual Name: Padme Naberrie**

**Species: Human**

**Gender: Female**

**Home World: Naboo**

**Height: 5 Foot 4 Inches**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Skin Colour: Light**

"I would suggest you click on the "Queen" section in the contents box of your profile." Jobal says and tells her daughter.

Padme looks up at her mother and nods her head in understanding as she turns her attention back down to the data pad and clicks on the word "Queen" in the contents box of her profile. Which causes the page to jump down to the section of her profile that talks about and tells her about her time as Queen.

"Why not read it aloud to us honey?" Jobal asks and suggests at the same time.

"An if you have any questions just ask us." Ruwee adds and tells her.

Padme looks up and at the man in the brown cloak noticing how except for having told her that he likes her smile the mere memory of him saying that causes her to blush again he has not said anything since then. An despite a part of her accepting this there is another part of her that both wishes and wants him to speak to her or at the very least say something. However she turns her attention from him back down to the data pad and starts to read what it says on the data pad aloud.

"About five months after her election Queen Amidala was faced with what would become one of the most significant problems in Naboo history. In protest of the Galactic Senate's decision to tax users of the Galaxy's trade routes. Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation enforced a blockade on Queen Amidala's home world of Naboo. With few resources of it's own Naboo relied on imports and the blockade served as the perfect example of the Republic's reliance on trade." Padme says as she reads from the data pad. "Amidala tried to use diplomatic and political means to rid her planet of the Trade Federation yet it was all in vain. The Viceroy avoided direct diplomatic efforts going so far as to order his troops to assassinate the Republic ambassadors that Chancellor Valorum had secretly dispatched. Unfortunately for him the ambassadors were Jedi Knights. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Shortly after their escape Gunray ordered both the jamming of all of Naboo's communications systems and deployed his troops for invasion. Amidala refused to condone a course of war for her planet but the Federation invaded anyway and swept away the Royal Security Force Defence. When the Federation took Theed Amidala was hereafter captured at the Palace."

"However you had assumed the guise of one of the Queen's handmaidens using your real name of Padme while your double at the time Sabe assumed the guise and role of Queen acting on instructions from you." Jobal says and tells her daughter.

"The Queen refused to sign the treaty authorizing a Federation occupation of Naboo and they were sentenced to be placed in detention camps. On their way to detention facilities the group that consisted of the Queen her handmaidens Governor Sio Bibble and Captain Panaka was soon freed by the Jedi ambassadors Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi as well as a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks. Though reluctant to leave her people the Queen accepted the Jedi's offer to escort her to Coruscant leaving Bibble and two handmaidens behind." Padme says as she continues to read from the data pad. "Engaging the blockade as the Naboo Royal Starship escaped total destruction was avoided thanks to the droid R2-D2 whom the Queen commended. However significant damage was inflicted in the escape and the ship was forced to land on the remote planet of Tatooine."

"In your disguise as a handmaiden you accompanied Master Jinn Jar Jar and R2 to the small spaceport of Mos Espa to search for parts which we needed to rebuild the ship." Obi-Wan says and tells the Senator speaking for the first time since she told him that she liked his smile. "That was where you met Anakin for the first time who offered to take part in the Boonta Eve classic podrace in order to win enough money for you to acquire the new parts we needed so that we could leave Tatooine and continue on our way to Coruscant." He adds.

"We trusted our fate to a boy we hardly knew?" Padme asks looking at the man in the brown cloak in shock.

"Master Jinn did." Obi-Wan says in answer to her question.

"Did he consult the Queen on this?" Padme asks not realising that Qui-Gon thought that the Queen was back on the ship while in actuality she was with him. However at the time he just thought that she was a handmaiden.

"Well I don't know or think that he consulted you. Due to the fact that at the time both he and I where under the impression that you where just one of the Queen's handmaidens." Obi-Wan says in answer to the Senator's question with a smile. "Nor did he consult who both he and I thought was the actual Queen on the ship." He adds.

Padme looks at the man in the brown cloak having listened and paid attention to what he has just said and told her however she notes one thing in particular that he had said and that was that both Master Jinn and himself where under the impression that she was just one of the Queen's handmaidens. "Your Obi-Wan Kenobi?" She asks and says with a small smile as she looks at him happy to finally put a name to the friendly as well as handsome looking face before her.

"Yes I am." Obi-Wan says. "Although I am no longer a Padawan and I am now a Jedi Knight." He adds feeling the need to point this out to her.

"Do you recognise that name sweetie?" Ruwee asks his daughter due to the small smirk or smile that has just crossed his daughter's face.

"No." Padme says honestly shaking her head.

"Then why are you smiling?" Jobal asks her daughter with a frown.

"It's just...the name….Obi-Wan." Padme says keeping her focus on the man which the name belongs to. "It's cute." She adds.

Obi-Wan hangs his head in embarrassment while Ruwee simply smiles an ear to ear smile as he turns his attention from his daughter to his wife who is hanging her head in embarrassment. "There is a lot more of your profile for you to read sweetie." He says deciding to be kind to both his embarrassed wife as well as the embarrassed Jedi that is standing on his right and tries to direct his daughter's attention and focus on something other than the cuteness of the Jedi Knight's name. "If you wouldn't mind waiting while I get myself and Obi-Cute-Wan Kenobi." He adds unable to resist teasing the Jedi Knight a little. "I'll get us some chairs and then you can read your profile aloud to us and if you have any questions we will all do our best to answer them." He adds again as he turns and heads out of the room to try and find some chairs that are the same as the one his wife is sitting on.

Meanwhile back in the room Padme watches her dad leave the room before turning her attention back Obi-Wan liking the little alteration her father made to his name by adding the "cute" in between the "Obi" and the "Wan" However from the look on the man's face he doesn't seem to like it. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Knight Kenobi." She says for some reason liking the fact that she has actually gotten this reaction out of him and yet at the same time not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks at the woman sitting in the Bio-bed able to see the look of nervousness and concern on her face which causes him to smile a small reassuring smile. "You haven't." He says and tells her honestly. "It's just...nobody has ever called or said that my name was cute before." He adds and explains.

Padme looks back at Obi-Wan and smiles a small smile. "Well it is." She says and tells him.

Obi-Wan smiles even more. "Thank you." He says not sure exacterly what else to say in response to what the Senator has just said and told him.

"Here we are." Ruwee says as he comes back into the room carrying a chair in each hand one of which he offers to Obi-Wan who accepts it and walks around and sits on the opposite side of the bed to Jobal who he notices is looking or rather staring at him in a weird way. Why she is staring at him he doesn't know although he is sure that there is a reason for it. However he does his best to ignore her and focus's his attention on the woman actually sitting on the Bio-bed. While Ruwee takes the other seat and places it down next to his wife. "You know it's very rude to stare sweetheart." He whispers to her as he sits down in the chair.

Jobal turns her attention from looking or rather staring at Obi-Wan to her husband and smiles at him. "I take it you've noticed what I've noticed?" She asks in a whisper back to her husband.

"I have." Ruwee whispers back. "But let's just let things progress on their own for now shall we." He adds.

Jobal's smile widens as she looks at her husband. "It's not me you need to worry about." She says and tells him while still whispering. "It's Sola." She adds causing Ruwee to turn his head and look at her. "You know what she's going to be like when she see's this." Jobal adds and tells her husband who simply smiles and shakes his head deciding not to allow himself to think about what his oldest daughter is going to be like or how she is going to act when she see's the kind of interaction that both he and his wife have seen take place between their daughter and Obi-Wan. As he turns his attention to his daughter.

"You may continue reading aloud whenever you're ready Padme." Ruwee says.

Padme looks at her father having heard everything her mother and father have just said to one and other despite how quiet the two of them where and yet not knowing or understanding what they are talking about and so deciding to focus her attention on the data pad in her hand as she continues to read it aloud to the three other people in the room.

"Arriving on Coruscant." Padme starts to say.

"By this time you and Sabe had switched roles again with her acting as a handmaiden and you once again being the Queen." Jobal says interjecting this piece of information in before her daughter continues on.

"Queen Amidala met with Senator Palpatine her planet's Representative at the time and he warned her of the Senate's corrupt nature and was proved right when the Queen was unable to acquire immediate help for her people. An so she called for a Vote of No Confidence in the Senate's leader Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum. Soon after Palpatine himself was nominated to succeed Valorum and eventually won." Padme says having listened to what her mother told her however not knowing what to say in response.

"Although the then Senator pleaded with her to remain on Coruscant the Queen choose instead to return to Naboo. En route Amidala revealed to a concerned Master Jinn that she planned to unite with the native Gungans with whom the Naboo had had a somewhat bad relationship in the past with. The Queen journeyed through the swamps of Naboo escorted by the two Jedi and a small posse of Naboo security guards. Eventually they arrived at the Gungan sacred place. Appearing before the Gungan leader Boss Nass."

"At this point you and Sabe had switched again with her pretending to be the Queen and you pretending to be a handmaiden." Obi-Wan says smiling an ear to ear smile despite himself. Due to him remembering very well what happened during this meeting between the head of Naboo and the head of the Gungans.

"The Queen attempted to convince the Gungans to unify in a bid to oust the Trade Federation. Seeing that this attempt was going nowhere the real Queen who had been pretending to be one of the Queen's handmaidens revealed her secret identity as a signification of trust. Boss Nass agreed and the two warring cultures hastily put an end to their dispute to concentrate on a more pressing issue that being the occupation of Naboo by the Trade Federation. The real Queen presented her formulated plan to the group which would consist of her leading a strike team into the Royal Palace and capturing the Viceroy while at the same time the Gungan Grand Army would lead a ground assault to distract the droid armies. Though the plan eventually worked thanks mostly to Skywalker's effort in destroying the droid control ship and the Queen's decoy's distraction it did not come about without loss with Qui-Gon Jinn being killed by an unknown dark warrior who was in league with the Trade Federation." Padme says stopping and lifting her head and looking at Obi-Wan who is looking back at her the smile having gone from his face and having been replaced by an emotionless look and yet despite the emotionless mask he is wearing. Padme can tell from the look in the man's eyes that the loss of his Master and mentor still bothers him. "Did you ever find out who this dark warrior was that killed Master Jinn?" She asks curiously.

"No." Obi-Wan says having not been able to find out the name of the Sith that took his Master from him.

"Do you know what happened to him after he did what he did?" Padme asks not wanting to cause the man on the right side of the bed to her pain and yet wanting to know.

"I killed him." Obi-Wan says having been tempted to put what he just said a better way and yet deciding to be honest due to that having been exacterly what he did. "After he killed Qui-Gon." He adds not regretting what he did the only thing he regrets is that he did it while he was angry. An also that he had not been able to do it sooner before he and Qui-Gon where separated and the Sith warrior had been able to or managed to strike his Master and mentor and father figure down.

Padme feels tempted to ask more questions however she decides against it hoping that maybe she can talk to the man who due to his facial hair looks older than he actually is and yet the way that he is reacting in a way showing that while he may look older than he actually is. He is still a young man underneath the facial hair. As she slowly turns her attention from the Jedi Knight to the data pad and continues to read aloud what it says. "Her actions throughout the crisis earned her immense popularity with the people and the Naboo and Gungans became officially unified during a celebration in Theed attended by the new Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council." She says taking a moment to allow the information she has just read to sink in before she continues on with the rest of what the data pad has to say. "Eventually Amidala's two terms as Queen came to an end though some on Naboo suggested amending the constitution to allow her to serve for a third term. However despite this Amidala stayed true to her belief that "popular rule is not democracy." Hereafter Amidala gave up the throne to her elected successor Queen Jamillia. Though she had planned to retire into a family life. At Queen Jamillia's urging Amidala was elected Naboo's representative in the Galactic Senate succeeding Horace Vancil as the Galactic Senator from the 36th regional state space system. Surprisingly given her career change she has managed to retain an elaborate fashion sense and a constantly changing wardrobe indeed due to her enormous support on Naboo Amidala continues to be granted all the formalities usually restricted to the elected monarch including distinctive chrome plating on all of her starships.

Amidala entered the Senate in the same year as Senator Rush Clovis. The two became very close however Amidala ultimately ended the relationship as she felt that it was not professional for it to continue. Clovis took this very hard and the pair ultimately terminated any kind of contact.

Though she prefers to remain on Naboo when on the capital Amidala lives in a small penthouse apartment in the Senate apartment complex. Though the interior is modest in size and decor compared to other senatorial residences the apartment's large veranda boasts a private landing platform as well as a number of luxurious Naboo artefacts.

Soon after joining the Senate Amidala became one of the leaders of a faction opposed to the establishment of an army to quell the growing Separatist movement. She believes that signalling violence only invites violence in return. Amidala has also been appointed by the Supreme Chancellor to the Loyalist Committee which is an exclusive group of Senators who act as advisers to the Chancellor during the Separatist Crisis. She also served on a team of Republic diplomats that attempted to negotiate a peace with the Separatists but unfortunately a number of terrorist attacks thwarted the negotiations. Amidala suspects that Count Dooku of Serenno leader of the Separatists and former Jedi Master is behind attacks that ended the negotiations." She says coming to the end of her profile as far as her biography is concerned.

"Does any of that...ring any bells?" Ruwee asks breaking the long silence that follows his daughter having finished reading from the data pad.

Padme thinks about the question that her dad has just asked her. "The things that I recognise and yet don't know why I recognise them except for them being in my biography and having been apart of these events that I have just read about are...Viceroy Nute Gunray...Qui-Gon Jinn...Jar Jar Binks...R2-D2...Tatooine...Anakin….the Boonta Eve classic podrace...Boss Nass...Queen Jamillia...Senator Rush Clovis...the Senate apartment complex...the Separatist movement...the Loyalist Committee and Count Dooku." She says and tells the other three people in the room. "Why don't I recognise or remember any of those people places or things?" She asks doing her best not to sound confused which is exacterly what she is. "Why is it I don't recognise or remember you?" She adds and asks turning her attention to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looks from the Senator to her parents that are sitting on the other side of the Bio-bed to him as he looks at them they slowly turn their attention from their daughter to him from the look on their faces and in their eyes he can tell that they either want or are willing for him to tell her why she can't and doesn't recognise or remember him or any of the other people or places that she just mentioned. An so he turns his attention from both Jobal and Ruwee to their daughter. "It's a long and rather complicated story." He says and tells her. "Basically the reason you don't recognise or remember those places people and names and the reason that you don't recognise or remember me is because you are suffering from amnesia." He adds and explains.

Padme looks at the man in the brown cloak taking in what he has just told her part of her feeling as though she shouldn't trust him simply due to the fact she doesn't know anything about him or if she can trust him. An yet another part of her is telling her to do so why she doesn't know however it is this part of her that she decides to go with due to it being stronger than the part of her that doesn't trust the man before her. "Can I get the memories that I have lost back?" She asks looking at the man before her.

"The doctor believes so." Obi-Wan says in his own way answering her question. "He said that it would take time and that there is no quick fix for this." He adds. "However he does believe that you can get your memories back and that the best way for us to try and help you is by showing you familiar places and telling you stories of your life from the time that you remember to now. As well as sharing memories of times that we have spent together over the past ten years." He adds again and tells her at the same time.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan as she listens to him doing her best to ignore the little part of her that is excited as well as looking forward to getting to spend time with him as he does what the doctor ordered. "So what do we do now?" She asks after a brief silence.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The doors to the hospital room open and Padme along with her mum and dad walk back into the room after having just finished walking around the palace as well as meeting Queen Jamillia and seeing Governor Bibble.

Padme walks over and sits down on the Bio-bed while her parents take the seats that they where sitting in earlier.

"How are you feeling?" Jobal asks her daughter curiously.

"Honestly?" Padme asks her mum as she looks at her.

Jobal nods her head wanting to know the truth.

"I don't know how I am feeling." Padme says and tells both of her parents honestly. "I don't know how I should feel." She adds and continues on. "I mean….I've walked all over the palace and some parts of it I recognise because I have been in those parts of the palace before the blockade and invasion. An then there are other places that I don't recognise and yet feel as though I have been in them and yet can't remember when or why I recognise them." She says and tells her parents. "For example do you remember that huge glass window we passed with all of those panels and pains of glass in them?" She asks.

Both Jobal and Ruwee nod their heads having had a feeling that that part of the palace looked familiar to their daughter due to her having stopped suddenly when they reached it and gone so far as to walk over and stand before the huge window and looked out of it before turning and rejoining them to continue their trip around the rest of the palace without saying a word as to why she stopped or did what she did.

"When I stood before that window. I felt as though it wasn't the first time I had stood before it even though in a weird way it was...I also felt emotions that I didn't understand as far as why I was feeling them." Padme says and tells them.

"What sort of emotions?" Ruwee asks curiously wanting to try and help his daughter.

"The most powerful emotion I could feel was sadness." Padme says answering her father's question. "But I felt other emotions almost as powerful as that one." She adds. "I felt disappointment anger guilt. An all of these emotions I didn't feel where directed at somebody else but rather they where directed at myself." She adds.

Jobal and Ruwee turn their heads and look at one and other having a good idea as to why and when their daughter would have felt this way. However neither of them want to tell her as they slowly turn their attention from each other back to their daughter.

At that moment the doors to the room open causing all three of the Naberrie family to turn their attention to the doors to see who it is.

Obi-Wan walks into the room however he stops when he see's the Senator and her parents staring at him. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" He asks feeling very uncomfortable under their joint stare.

"No." Padme says smiling a small smile at the man in the brown cloak even though she knows his name she can't help but like referring to him as "the man in the brown cloak" for some reason due to her thinking and feeling that in a weird way that reference is just as cute as his actual name. "Where have you been?" She asks him curiously.

"Well." Obi-Wan says as he walks over to the Bio-bed and sits down in the seat he was sat in earlier before they all left the room and the Senator's parents took her on a "tour" around the palace to see if that helped her to remember anything as far as her time as Queen is concerned. An while they had done that he had gone to his quarters to do something to also hopefully help the woman sitting in the Bio-bed before him to remember the last ten years of her life. "I contacted both the Jedi Council as well as the Supreme Chancellor and I asked them if I could access any and all of the information that they have on the things that you told us you recognised after reading your biography and yet didn't know why you recognise them except for them being in your biography and having been apart of the events that you just read about." He says and explains as well as tells the Senator. "Those things being Viceroy Nute Gunray. Qui-Gon Jinn. Jar Jar Binks. R2-D2. Tatooine. Anakin. The Boonta Eve classic podrace. Boss Nass. Queen Jamillia. Senator Rush Clovis. The Separatist movement. The Loyalist Committee and Count Dooku." He adds again as he hands her the data pad that he has carried all the way from his quarters to here.

Padme slowly takes the data pad from Obi-Wan looking at him in shock and surprise. "You did all of this for me?" She asks him sounding as shocked and surprised as she looks.

Obi-Wan slowly nods his head in answer to her question.

Ruwee and Jobal turn their heads and look at one and other both of them smiling a knowing smile.

"Thank you." Padme says genuinely touched that somebody who she hardly knows would go to so much effort and trouble to try and help her.

Obi-Wan smiles a rather bashful smile back at her.

"Do you think we should tell her what we had to do in order to get the data pad we gave her?" Ruwee asks his wife in a whisper.

Jobal just looks at her husband able to tell that he is joking as she turns to look at her daughter and the Jedi Knight that is sitting on the other side of the bed to her and her husband wanting to say something about the way the two of them are acting around one and other. An yet knowing that she can't at least not yet due to the fact that the time isn't right. "Well." She says causing both Padme and Obi-Wan to turn their attention from one and other to her. "While you are reading the data pad me your dad and Obi-Wan are going to go and get something to eat if that is alright?" She says and asks looking at her daughter for her permission.

Padme looks at her mum not minding if she and her dad go and get something to eat but not really wanting Obi-Wan to go.

"Actually...Jobal." Obi-Wan says causing Jobal Padme and Ruwee to turn their attention to him. "If it is alright with you and...Padme." He says saying her name for the first time ever aloud. "I would like to stay here with her." He adds doing his best to ignore how good and nice it felt to refer to the Senator by her first name.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan loving the way he just said her name although she could also tell that he felt slightly uncomfortable saying it as he did saying her mum's name as she turns and looks at her parents. "Why don't you two go and get something to eat and bring something back for Obi-Wan?" She asks and suggests at the same time loving the way his name sounds when she says it.

"Ok." Ruwee says smiling an ear to ear smile not knowing or understanding how his daughter and the Jedi Knight sitting across from him can not notice what is happening between them as he slowly get's to his feet. "We'll do that." He adds as he turns to look at his wife who is also getting to her feet.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like for us to bring back Obi-Wan?" Jobal asks turning her attention from her daughter to him.

"Not really." Obi-Wan says shaking his head not wanting to be a burden to the Senator's parents. "Whatever you decide to bring back for me will be fine." He adds.

Jobal smiles at him as she nods her head in understanding before turning her attention to her daughter. "We won't be long sweetie." She says as she walks up to her daughter and kisses her on the forehead before she turns and heads for the doors as does her father after he too has kissed their daughter on the forehead and with that the two of them walk out of the hospital room and leave Obi-Wan and Padme alone.

A short time later.

Padme puts the data pad that Obi-Wan gave her down onto her lap having gone through everything on it and yet despite the fact that she now has some questions that she would like to ask Obi-Wan about both Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin as well as himself and the Jedi Order and Council nothing that she had read has really helped jog her memory.

"No help?" Obi-Wan asks watching the Senator from the moment her parents left the room to now.

Padme turns her attention from the data pad in her lap to Obi-Wan. "I really appreciate what you have done for me Obi-Wan." She says causing Obi-Wan to smile due to him knowing the answer to his question due to what she has just said. "But I am afraid this has done nothing to help me remember however long it has been." She says suddenly realising that she doesn't even know how much time has passed since her coronation. "How much time has gone by since I was Queen Obi-Wan?" She asks looking at him wondering why this question never occurred to her before.

Obi-Wan looks at the Senator the smile having gone from his face due to the question that she has asked him and it having been replaced by a look of nervousness and concern. "Almost ten years." He says and tells her swallowing hard due to him being nervous as to how she is going to respond to this news and yet not being able to bring himself to lie to her.

Padme looks at the man sitting on the right side of her in shock. "Ten years!" She says the shock clear to hear in her tone of voice.

Obi-Wan slowly nods his head.

Padme simply looks or rather stares at the Jedi Knight not sure what to say or to think slowly however a new question comes to her mind. "What...what caused me to suffer this amnesia?" She asks curiously still in a state of shock from what she has just been told as to how many years she has forgotten or isn't able to remember.

Obi-Wan slowly hangs his head wondering weather or not to tell the woman sitting before him what she wants to know. An yet both thinking and feeling that she will have to know this sooner or later and so deciding to tell her now. As he slowly lifts his head and looks at her. "You've read about the Separatists?" He asks her.

Padme slowly nods her head in answer to Obi-Wan's question.

"Tension between both the Republic and the Separatists is at it's highest and most volatile. The Senate is set to vote on what is called the Military Creation Act. Which basically means that they are going to vote on weather or not to have an army to be built to help combat the growing threat that the Separatists are posing to the Republic. Before you suffered this amnesia you where the leader of the opposition to this Military Creation Act. An you had gone back to Coruscant for the vote to try and sway the Senate against this act. When your ship landed there was an explosion a Clawdite which is basically a changeling bounty hunter had rigged the platform with a bomb. Two of your handmaiden's and decoy's where killed in the blast along with many other security guards. You had travelled under the guise of a Naboo fighter pilot that was escorting the "Senator" in a Naboo fighter. However you didn't escape the assassination attempt unscathed you were knocked unconscious in the bomb blast and didn't wake up until yesterday." Obi-Wan says and tells her as well as explains.

Padme listens to what Obi-Wan is telling her not liking the fact that people died to protect her. "Do you know who it was that tried to kill me and why?" She asks unable to hide her curiousness.

"Originally we thought that it was the Clawdite bounty hunter due to her having been the one to set the bomb on the platform and due to her having made a second attempt while you where in the Coruscant hospital." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "However when we managed to capture her she was killed by another bounty hunter the only lead to him that we have is a toxic dart which he used to kill the Clawdite bounty hunter." He adds.

"So while I am here who is representing Naboo in the Senate?" Padme asks.

"Jar Jar has been appointed by the Supreme Chancellor to take your place until you're able to return and in order to maintain the illusion that you are still on Coruscant another one of your handmaidens has stayed behind." Obi-Wan says and tells her again.

"Why didn't I stay on Coruscant?" Padme asks not liking the idea of somebody risking their life in order to protect her due to the fact that people have already died doing that.

"After the second assassination attempt the Jedi Council felt that you were no longer safe and that you would be much safer here and so they assigned me to protect you and escort you back here. While Anakin tries to find the bounty hunter that had used the toxic dart as well as find out who he is working for." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

"But...you're a Jedi Knight and Anakin is still a Padawan learner." Padme says having read this in Anakin's profile on the data pad. "Wouldn't they have sent you after this bounty hunter? An had Anakin escort me back here?" She asks with a slight frown.

""Under normal circumstances they would have." Obi-Wan says quoting what Master Windu said to him when he asked the same question. "However these are not normal circumstances." He adds.

"I don't understand." Padme says frowning even more.

Obi-Wan swallows hard. "Anakin has an emotional connection to you." He says and tells her. "It's a connection that he has had since he was a boy. When the two of you first met." He adds. "It's very strong. As strong as his attachment to his mother but different." He adds. "Anakin is confused by his feelings for you and they may either have been or have become distracting to him." He continues on. "An that is the reason why they couldn't allow him to escort you due to his feeling for you getting in the way of him protecting you. There was also no telling what could have potentially happened between the two of you if you where left alone together after you woke up." He finishes.

Padme understands what Obi-Wan is trying to say without him actually having said or saying it and this causes her to smile a small smile at him. "I don't think you would have had to worry." She says and tells him. "From reading my profile I don't seem like the person who allows themselves to fall in love." She adds. "An if I do fall in love I don't allow it to bloom into anything serious like a relationship." She adds. "My only concern seems to be everybody else but me." She adds unable to stop herself from remembering the dream that she had in which she and her sister Sola where talking about how she put everything and everybody else above and before herself and her own happiness. "Obi-Wan." She says after a brief silence. "Do you remember the dream that I had before I woke up?" She asks him smiling a small smile due to the fact that if he had not invaded her mind and her dream he would not know about let alone be able to remember the dream that she had before she woke up.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile back at the Senator having a feeling he knows what the question that she is about to ask is going to be. "Yes I remember it." He says and tells her.

"Was that dream a memory or was it something that I made up?" Padme asks looking or rather staring at the Jedi Knight curiously.

Obi-Wan looks back at Padme unable to hide his shock due to this not having been the question that he was expecting. However he does his best to answer it regardless. "I don't know." He says honestly after a brief silence having tried to think as to weather what she dreamed could have been either real or not and deciding to try and figure out with the Senator weather or not the dream was real. "You do have an older sister don't you?" He asks her.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan rather shocked and surprised by this question as she slowly nods her head. "Her name is Sola." She says and tells him.

"An does she have two daughters?" Obi-Wan asks.

Padme realises what the Jedi Knight before her is getting at. "As far as my memory is concerned she has one daughter and she is three." She says and tells him. "However taking into consideration the fact that I have lost the last ten years. It is possible that she has had a second child and the one niece that I remember having has grown up." She adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding. "In that case." He says. "I think your going to have to ask your sister the next time you see her." He adds.

Padme nods her head in understanding deciding to ask another question that has just come to her mind. "How were you able to invade my dream?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile at this due to this having been the question he had originally expected the Senator to ask. "Because I used the Force to put you to sleep or lull you to sleep rather." He says and tells the Senator. "There were two ways you could come out of it." He adds. "One was on your own naturally and the other was by me coming into your mind and causing you to wake up." He adds and explains. "Due to your parents wanting to give you the data pad that they had gotten from Queen Jamillia they asked me to wake you. An so I put my hand on your forehead and used the Force to try and wake you. However at the time you where experiencing a dream. Which meant that the only way for me to wake you was for me to come into the dream and try and wake you up from it." He adds and explains again. "Normally just by invading another person's dream it causes them to wake up. However for some reason waking you up took longer than I expected." He adds.

"Sorry I was such a bother." Padme says sarcastically smiling at him.

Obi-Wan laughs at this.

"So. Will you be staying with me until my memories return?" Padme asks once Obi-Wan has gotten over his laughter.

Obi-Wan slowly nods his head in answer to the Senator's question.

"You remember what the doctor told you?" Padme asks. "That me getting my memory back is going to take time and that there is no quick fix." She adds and tells or rather reminds him.

"I remember." Obi-Wan says not understanding what she is trying to get at.

"So it may take the next...three years for me to get any of my memories back." Padme says. "It might even take the next twenty three years for me to get my memories back." She adds and tells him.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile realising exacterly what the Senator is getting at now. "I don't think it will take that long." He says and tells her. "However if it does...then we will just have to deal with it." He adds not minding at all the possibility of spending the next three or even twenty three years with the woman in front of him.

"Well if that is the case I had best tell you that as far as my memory is concerned I still live with my parents." Padme says and tells the man sitting on the right side of her liking the fact that he doesn't seem to either mind nor care how long it takes for her memories to return. An being willing to stay with her for as long as he has to. She also likes the thought and the idea of them spending the next three even twenty three years together. "An I don't think there is enough room for you there." She adds smiling despite herself.

"Well." Obi-Wan says the smile fading slightly and being replaced by a serious expression. "I am sure we will go to your parents at some point." He says and adds. "However I am afraid you will not be staying there for the foreseeable future." He adds again.

Padme's smile disappears completely at hearing this news. "Why?" She asks doing her best not to get angry at what the Jedi has just said and told her.

"It is too dangerous." Obi-Wan tells her matter of factly. "If this bounty hunter or whoever it is that he is working for finds out that you are not on Coruscant and that you have returned here. They will either send the bounty hunter here or they will send somebody else after you." He adds and explains. "They may even have somebody that they can send after you here on Naboo already." He adds.

"What makes you say that?" Padme asks curiously.

"The Council's intelligence tells them that the people responsible for the attempts on your life are disgruntled spice miners on one of the moons of Naboo." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "However according to Captain Typho who is your head of security. You don't agree with our intelligence and believe or rather believed that Count Dooku is responsible." He adds.

"Which do you think it is?" Padme asks curiously not liking the idea that whoever it is they could have somebody here on Naboo and if they find out that she is back here they could send whoever they have here on Naboo after her. Although at the same time she feels safe knowing that Obi-Wan is here to protect her.

"I have no idea." Obi-Wan says and tells her honestly. "It could be these disgruntled spice miners on one of the moons of Naboo." He says. "Then again it could be Count Dooku." He adds. "Although if it is it would be very out of character of him to do something like this. Due to the fact that the man I have heard about is a political idealist not a murder and doing something like this is not in his character." He adds again.

Padme slowly nods her head in understanding. "So if I won't be staying with my family. Where will I be staying?" She asks curiously.

"I have spoken with both Queen Jamillia as well as your parents and told them that the best place for us to stay would be somewhere isolated and that not many people know about." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "I asked your parents if they knew of anywhere like that that I could take you." He adds.

"Did they suggest the Lake Country?" Padme asks looking at the Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan nods his head in answer to her question.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile due to her being able to remember how much she used to love the school retreats there. "So when will we visit my home?" She asks having had enough of being in this room and being in the palace wanting to get out as well as get away from here. Due to it not helping with her memories and her both wondering as well as hoping that maybe her visiting her home as well as the Lake Country might or rather will hopefully help her to remember things that she has forgotten.

Meanwhile back on Kamino.

Rain lashes the city below the rain and mighty waves pound the stilts breaking almost to the height of the platforms. A large Avian carrying a rain soaked rider flies above the water toward a floating city.

Meanwhile inside. Taun We and Anakin are standing in front of a door inside of which the original host of the Clone army Jango resides. Anakin watches as Taun We waves her hand and a muted bell rings as they wait Anakin takes note of the door lock entry mechanism.

Then the door opens and a ten year old boy appears on the other side of the now open door and looks up at them he is identical to the boys in the classroom.

"Boba is your father here?" Taun We asks in a friendly tone of voice.

"Yep." Boba says nodding his head.

"May we see him?" Taun We asks.

"Sure." Boba says giving Anakin a curious look as he turns around and leads both Taun We and Anakin into the apartment. As they enter Anakin looks around the room.

"Dad!" Boba calls out. "Taun We's here!" He adds.

Anakin and Taun We watch as a man comes out of one of the adjoining rooms wearing blue pyjama like clothes. He is unshaven and mean looking his face pitted with scars of old wounds. There are also a couple of weird tattoos on his muscular forearms. Jango eyes Anakin with suspicion.

"Jango." Taun We says in a friendly voice. "Welcome back. Was your trip productive?" She adds and asks.

"Fairly." Jango says in response not taking his eyes off of Anakin and Anakin doesn't take his eyes off of Jango. As the two men size each other up. Boba and Taun We watch both of them.

"This is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." Taun We says and tells Jango. "He's come to check on our progress." She adds.

"That right?" Jango asks sounding as though he doesn't believe her or doesn't believe that that is the reason why Anakin is here as he eyes Anakin coldly.

"Your clones are very impressive." Anakin says and tells Jango. "You must be very proud." He adds.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the Universe." Jango says and tells Anakin back.

"Aren't we all." Anakin says as he turns his attention to the half open room Jango just walked out of through in which he is able to see a couple of pieces of body armour on the floor. The same type of body armour that the mysterious bounty hunter that killed the Clawdite wore.

Jango notices Anakin's attention on his attire in the bedroom and turns his attention to his son. "Boba close the door." He says to his son in Huttese.

"Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Anakin asks after listening to what Jango has told his son as well as watching the small boy do as his father instructed him to due to him being able to understand Huttese. Although he doesn't really need to see anymore due to him now knowing that this is the bounty hunter he is looking for.

"Once or twice." Jango says not really answering Anakin's question.

"Recently?" Anakin asks both cutting and demandingly.

Jango eyes Anakin carefully. "Possibly." He says still not giving Anakin a direct answer.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas." Anakin says.

Jango smiles at Anakin thinly. "Master who?" He asks acting and sound as though he doesn't know who he is talking about.

"Sifo-Dyas." Anakin says. "Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?" He adds and asks.

"Never heard of him." Jango says and tells Anakin.

"Really?" Anakin asks not sure weather to believe the man or not.

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." Jango says and tells Anakin.

"Curious." Anakin says not sure weather he believes the man standing before him or not again.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asks keeping his eyes locked with Anakin's.

"I look forward to seeing them in action." Anakin says deciding not to give the bounty hunter a direct answer just as he refused to give him one.

"They'll do their job well." Jango says now grinning at Anakin. "I'll guarantee that." He adds.

"Thanks for your time Jango." Anakin says bowing his head.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango says in response.

Anakin turns and heads for the door out of the room doing his best to try and control his anger and his desire to attack the bounty hunter knowing that he has to contact the Council for further instruction now that he has made contact not just with the head of Kamino but the bounty hunter he is after himself. As he and Taun We leave Anakin can't help but turn his head and look back at Jango as the door to the room closes once they are both outside of it.

Meanwhile back on Naboo.

Obi-Wan and Padme's attention turns from one and other to the doors leading into and out of the room as they open to reveal Jobal and Ruwee returning from having something to eat. Both Jobal and Ruwee are carrying a tray with a plate of food on it as well as a cup of something and cutlery.

"Sorry we took so long." Jobal says smiling a small smile at the two people in the room as both she and her husband enter the room with the doors closing behind them and walk over and sits down in the seats on the left side of the Bio-bed opposite Obi-Wan.

"Here you are Obi-Wan." Ruwee says offering him the tray which Obi-Wan accepts.

"An here you are darling." Jobal says as she hands the tray she has been carrying to her daughter which she also accepts. "We've been thinking." Jobal then says after a brief silence as both she and Ruwee watch as the two younger people in the room tuck into the food on their plates. "An we where wondering when you think Padme might be able to come home?" She adds and asks looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looks back at Jobal and slowly turns his attention from her to the Senator who is looking at him with a smile.

"Actually mum." Padme says turning her attention from Obi-Wan to her mother. "Me and Obi-Wan have been thinking and talking." She adds and continues on. "An we where thinking that I could come home tomorrow if it is ok with the doctor." She adds.

"Although it would only be for a visit." Obi-Wan says and points out causing both Jobal and Ruwee to turn their attention from their daughter to him. "I am afraid we couldn't stay due to the fact that it would be too dangerous for both Padme and yourselves if the bounty hunter my Padawan Anakin is currently trying to track down found out that she was no longer on Coruscant and had returned here." He adds. "Or if the people or person that had hired the bounty hunter found out." He adds and explains to them.

"Not to mention we do not have room or a place for Obi-Wan to sleep at our house." Padme adds.

"So what we would be doing is visiting long enough for Padme to get some things together and then going on to the Lake Country." Obi-Wan says and tells the Senator's parents.

Jobal and Ruwee turn their attention from both Obi-Wan and Padme to each other while both Obi-Wan and Padme watch Jobal and Ruwee as the two slowly turn their attention back to the Jedi Knight and their daughter.

"In that case let us get the doctor in here to see if you can leave." Ruwee says smiling a small smile at the two of them.

Obi-Wan and Padme smile small smiles back at him as Ruwee get's to his feet and goes over to the button on the right side of the wall next to the door which calls for the doctor.

A short time later.

The door to the hospital room opens and the doctor that has been appointed by the Queen to care for Padme walks in. "Has something happened?" He asks once he is inside the room and the doors to the room have closed behind him.

"Yes." Padme says looking at the doctor. "I feel I am ready to leave." She adds and tells him.

The doctor looks at Padme obviously having not expected this due to the look on his face.

"You mean...leave the palace?" He asks.

"Yes." Padme says answering his question.

"Where will you go?" The doctor asks her.

"I will visit my parent's house first of all." Padme says and tells him. "Then me and Obi-Wan are going to the Lake Country." She adds. "That is all you need to know." She adds and tells him.

The doctor thinks about this for a moment. "I don't understand." He says finally. "Why did you call me?" He asks.

"We would like to know if she is physically and medically well enough to leave." Ruwee says and tells the doctor.

"Oh." The doctor says now looking at the Senator's father. "Well apart from the amnesia." He says and tells the other four people in the room. "Medically she is completely healthy. So I see no reason why she can't leave." He adds. "Although taking into consideration the fact that it is starting to get dark." He adds. "I would suggest she and all of you stay here tonight and go in the morning." He adds again.

Ruwee and Jobal as well as Obi-Wan turn their attention from the doctor to Padme.

"It's up to you honey." Jobal says and tells her daughter. "Are you willing to stay here one more night?" She adds and asks.

Padme looks at her mother and then her father and then turns her attention from them to Obi-Wan.

"I would rather leave tonight if it was possible." She says and tells the four people in the room with her. "However taking into consideration the fact that we will not and can not stay at yours due to it not being safe and also due to us not having anywhere for Obi-Wan to sleep and it is getting dark." She adds. "I am willing to stay here one more night." She adds and tells them.

Everybody else in the room nod their heads in agreement and understanding.

"I will inform Queen Jamillia of your plans." The doctor says and tells them.

"I will also inform the Council of our plans." Obi-Wan says as both he and the doctor head for the doors to the room.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to stop just inside of the doors to the room and turn to look at her. "There is still one person's profile that I have not yet read that I would really like to read." She says and tells him holding up the data pad.

"Who's is that?" Obi-Wan asks curiously.

Padme smiles a small smile at him. "Yours." She says and tells him as she offers the data pad to him.

Obi-Wan slowly walks up to the Bio-bed rather shocked that the Senator wishes to read his profile and yet doing his best to hide his shock as he takes the data pad from her and turns and heads for the doors and leaves through them with the doctor with the two men going in separate directions once they are both out of the room. Obi-Wan heads for his quarters while the doctor heads for the throne room leaving Padme and her parents in the hospital room.

Meanwhile back on Kamino.

Anakin and Taun We are standing a short distance away from one and other on the very spot where the two first met when Anakin first arrived on the planet.

"Tell your Council the first battalions are ready. An remind them that if they need more troops we will need time to grow them." Taun We says and tells him.

"I won't forget." Anakin says smiling at the tall female alien. "An thank you." He adds.

"Thank you." Taun We says back as Anakin pulls his robes around him and pulls his hood back over his head as he turns and leaves the building into the driving rain. As he walks back towards his fighter he turns and glances back toward the now closed door confirming that Taun We has left. Below the walkway and landing platform a huge wave crashes against the stilts causing spray to fly high and whips across the platform to where Anakin is standing. He continues to walk over to his fighter and looks to see if anyone is watching before he turns his attention to his Astro-droid in the ship.

"R4." Anakin says to the droid causing it to come back online and focus its attention on him. "Relay this "scramble code five" to Coruscant care of "the old folk's home." He adds and tells the droid.

R4 bleeps and whistles as a panels light up inside the cockpit and a transmitter disc emerges from the top of the fighter and the message is transmitted.

Back on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple in Master Yoda's quarters.

Master Yoda and Master Windu are sitting on two beanbags in between the two of them appears a holographic image of Anakin on Kamino.

"Masters." The holographic image starts off by saying. "I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango to create a clone army." He adds and tells the two Jedi Masters and Council members. "I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for." He adds again.

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Master Windu asks.

"No Master. There appears to be no motive." The holographic image of Anakin answers.

"Do not assume anything Anakin." Master Yoda says and tells the Padawan learner. "Clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot." He add and tells as well as warns him.

"Yes Master." The holographic image of Anakin says in response and understanding. "They say a Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago." The holographic image tells the two Jedi Masters. "Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?" He asks.

"No." Master Windu says answering Anakin's question. "An Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas died earlier than ten years ago." He adds. "So whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council." He adds again.

"Into custody take this Jango Fett." Master Yoda says and instructs Anakin. "Bring him here. Question him we will." He adds.

"Yes Master. I will report back when I have him." The holographic image of Anakin says and tells them before disappearing.

Back on Kamino.

Anakin continues to stand in the pouring rain thinking about what he has been told by the Council members about how this Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas died earlier than ten years ago as well as what Jango said about how he was hired by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden.

He also thinks and wishes that he had asked the Jedi Masters as to weather or not Padme had woken up yet and how she was and yet having felt the need to do as he had been instructed due to this being his first mission on his own and he wants to impress everybody Master Yoda and Master Windu Obi-Wan as well as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. With this thought in mind Anakin turns around and heads back towards the entrance to the building he has not long left.

He soon arrives at the door to Jango's apartment he reaches up and runs his fingers along the door locating the lock when he does the door slides open and he walks in to find the room in complete disorder he also notices that the bedroom door in which he earlier noticed the armour is wide open. A clear sign to him of a hurried departure all of both of the Fett's personal belongings are gone which causes Anakin to rush over to an ultra thin computer screen and types on the control panel causing a picture of Jango and Boba unhitching the lines securing their ship on the landing platform to appear on the screen. Anakin notices that Jango is wearing his armour and rocket pack which confirms that he is the bounty hunter that they saw flee after killing the Clawdite. Which causes Anakin to turn and run from the apartment to try and stop Jango from escaping.

Not too far away from the apartment. Jango's ship Slave 1 rests on one of the landing platforms both Jango and Boba are preparing to board when Anakin rushes through the tower door leading to the ship and runs toward the ship.

"Dad! Look!" Boba snaps pointing to Anakin.

Jango turns to see Anakin charging out of the tower toward him. As he does Anakin draws his Lightsaber from his belt and ignites it. Jango draws his gun and fires at the charging Jedi however Anakin deflects the blasts and swings at Jango.

"Boba get on board!" Jango tells his son as he uses his rocket launcher to fly over the top of Anakin before landing on a nearby tower and fires down at Anakin again. Anakin deflects the shots back but Jango manages to evade them. He then fires an explosive sending Anakin diving out of the way.

Meanwhile in the cockpit of Slave 1. Boba grabs the controls for the laser gun and swings it to aim at Anakin and fires the explosion of the ship's laser blasts throws Anakin to the ground. His Lightsaber skids across the wet surface of the landing platform. Jango drops from the tower landing in front of Anakin. Anakin get's to his feet and charges toward Jango.

Back in the cockpit Boba watches as outside Anakin and Jango grapple and fight punching and kicking and grabbing hold of each other and throwing each other around. Anakin grabs Jango tightly and Jango responds by flying up into the air kicking Anakin loose as he does so. Anakin crashes to the deck and slides toward the edge. He tries desperately to grab a hold of something to stop him sliding however is unable to find anything on the slick surface. He then changes tactics and uses the Force to bring his Lightsaber to him but Jango fires a thin wire from his wrist pack which wraps around Anakin's wrists before he can retrieve his Lightsaber.

Jango flies into the air dragging Anakin along behind him on the platform surface. As Anakin slides toward some columns he manages to manoeuvre himself into a roll avoiding a collision by leveraging the wire against the structure and pulling himself to his feet as he does he pulls with all his weight against the momentum of the wire causing Jango to drop and crash into the ground causing his rocket pack to break free from his back and explode.

Still connected to one and other by the wire Anakin once again charges at Jango kicking him over the platform edge. "Oh bad idea." Anakin says as he realises what he has just done due to the fact that he is still connected to Jango by the wire and sure enough Jango pulls Anakin over the edge with him. Locked together Anakin and Jango plummet down toward the raging ocean. At the last moment Jango sees the edge and digs his forearm claws into the surface. Anakin slides past him as Jango finally ejects the wire free from his wrist.

Anakin cannot stop the speed of his slide and shoots off the edge falling however he uses the Force and causes the wire to wrap around a pole stopping his descent. He swings and drops onto a smaller service platform just above waves. He get's himself to his feet.

Meanwhile above Jango looks down to see that the Jedi has disappeared which allows him to turn his attention to getting back up to the landing platform above which he does by using his forearm claws to climb back to the landing platform and runs toward his ship.

In the cockpit of the ship Boba settles into the pilot's seat. He presses some buttons which causes the engines of the ship to roar to life just as Anakin comes running out onto the landing platform and spots his Lightsaber laying on the ground. This time he uses the Force to retrieves it successfully and ignites it just as Jango's ship's engines roar. Realizing the ship is about to take off Anakin takes a small tracking device from his belt and throws in onto the hull of the ship.

Jango's ship lifts off from the platform and heads up into sky as it disappears lightning flashes and rain lashes the tower and streams across the surface of the platform where Anakin stands watching the ship disappear.


	7. Chapter 6

(As you have probably noticed. The Sands Of Memory has gotten it's self a book cover.

An I would like to thank Daniella Harwood for creating this cover for me.

An I would also like to thank her for her time and patience as well as being willing to do all three of the drafts that she did. Which led me to picking this as the book cover for this story.)

Chapter 6

Meanwhile back on Naboo.

Obi-Wan is sitting in the chair on the right side of the Bio-bed sound asleep. While Padme is sitting on the Bio-bed with the data pad which she had given him and he gave back to her earlier when he returned from his quarters with his profile now on the data pad. Which she is currently reading while Obi-Wan sleeps and dreams.

_In Obi-Wan's dream._

_Obi-Wan opens his eyes and finds himself in a room or rather a place he has not been in or seen in just over ten years._

_He is standing on the far side of the pit and on the other side of the pit to himself he see's a figure dressed all in black with a red head and on his face black war paint and on top of his head are yellow horns. The figure is pacing left to right and back again and as Obi-Wan looks beyond or rather past the black clothed figure he can see in a seated position on the other side of one of the red coloured laser barriers is his former Master Mentor friend and father figure Qui-Gon Jinn. Who is busy meditating and a few more laser barriers behind him he is just about able to see his much younger self who is waiting impatiently to get at the black cloaked figure._

_Obi-Wan watches as his much younger self ignites his blue Lightsaber which let's him know that the battle is about to begin again or rather continue. As he watches the laser barriers go down starting with the one between the Sith warrior and Qui-Gon which causes both Qui-Gon and the Sith to ignite their Lightsabers. Qui-Gon's single ended green one and the Sith warrior's double ended red one as the two start fighting again. Obi-Wan watches his much younger self run as fast as he can to join the battle however he does not catch up to his Master or the Sith before the barriers closed again._

_This leaves Qui-Gon to duel alone with the Sith warrior and both the younger version of Obi-Wan and the Obi-Wan that is dreaming or rather reliving this very painful memory can't help but watch the battle between one of the best Lightsaber duellists in the Jedi Order and the Sith. Only the dreaming Obi-Wan already knows the outcome of this duel of the fates. _

_Despite his experience Qui-Gon isn't able to keep up with the Sith's youth due to him being exhausted by the length of the duel coupled with the restriction of the narrow catwalk around the melting pit which keeps Qui-Gon from using his Ataru-style to its full capacity. _

_Eventually the Sith warrior manages to slam the wide handle of his Lightsaber into Qui-Gon's face stunning the Jedi Master and the merciless Sith quickly takes advantage of the moment to stab Qui-Gon in the chest while all both Obi-Wan's can do is watch in horror._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The younger version of Obi-Wan screams at what he has just had to bare witness too._

_The dreaming Obi-Wan and his younger version both watch helpless as Qui-Gon falls to his knee's and then falls to the floor on his side. While the Sith turns his attention and walks over to the barrier between him and the younger version of Obi-Wan._

_"I hope you are more challenging than your Master." The Sith says in a taunting tone of voice. "I'm somewhat disappointed in him." He adds again both mocking Qui-Gon and taunting the younger Obi-Wan._

_The dreaming Obi-Wan can see the rage that is burning in his younger self's eyes at the murder of his Master mentor friend and father figure as well as the taunting of the Sith. He can also remember and feel the rage anger and hate that he knows is swelling within his younger self as it radiates off of him and swells within him now and he watches as once the laser barrier that has been blocking him from the Sith finally opens. His younger self quickly charges at the Sith and an intense duel the most intense Obi-Wan can ever remember being in in all of his years as both a Jedi Knight and Padawan ensues. An during the duel the young Obi-Wan is able to cut the Sith's Lightsaber in two. However the Sith continues to fight and eventually Force pushes the Padawan Obi-Wan back into the energy pit. However the young Obi-Wan manages to survive by grabbing onto an input nozzle on the pit wall at the last moment._

_Obi-Wan watches as the Sith kicks his younger self's Lightsaber down the long shaft and then proceeded to slash the rim of the pit showering sparks upon his much younger self in an attempt to make him lose his grip. Obi-Wan continues to watch as he see's his younger self's head turn from the Sith directly above him over to his Master's Lightsaber and watches as he uses the Force to pull himself up hard leaping into the air and flipping over the Sith while at the same time calling his fallen Master's Lightsaber to his hand as he does he ignites it as he lands in front of the Sith and slashed him through the waist causing the Sith to flinch in shock and pain as he is cut in two and fall back into the pit his halves separating as they fall back._

_The younger version of Obi-Wan then disengages his Master's Lightsaber and rushes over to his Master's side._

_Obi-Wan walks over to the kneeling younger version of himself just in time to hear Qui-Gon who is now cradled in his younger self's arms say and tell his much younger self. "It-it's too late...it's" Qui-Gon struggles to say or rather tell the Padawan Obi-Wan._

_"No!" The Padawan version of Obi-Wan says and tells his Master shaking his head refusing to believe or accept this to be the truth._

_"Obi-Wan...promise...promise me...you'll train the boy." Qui-Gon says and tells his Padawan._

_"Yes Master." Padawan Obi-Wan says nodding his head determinedly willing to do whatever his Master mentor and father figure and friend asks of him._

_Qui-Gon reaches up with his left hand and touches Obi-Wan's cheek which tears are rolling down. "He...is the Chosen One." He says and tells the younger man. "He...will bring balance." He adds. "Train him." He says._

_The Padawan Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding and acceptance as he watches his Master's head tilt to the left._

_"His future is clouded." The Padawan Obi-Wan says to his now dead Master. "But I will guide his destiny." He adds and continues on. "I will...raise him to be the...the most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy." He says swallowing hard. "I promise you." He finishes as he clutches Qui-Gon's head to his chest and lets the uncontrollable tears flow as he cries for the loss of his Master his mentor his friend and above all else his father figure._

_Obi-Wan continues to watch the scene before him remembering the feelings he felt and still feels due to what happened on that day. Able to feel the tears behind his eyes threatening to flow again as he closes his eyes and tries to control his emotions._

_"Confer on you the rank of Jedi Knight. The Council does." A familiar male voice says causing Obi-Wan to open his eyes and finds himself no longer down in the pit but now in one of the room of the Palace watching as his much younger self kneels before Master Yoda who has just told his much younger self this as he walks away from him across part of the marble floor. _

_The former Padawan now recently Knighted Obi-Wan bows his head in acceptance of this great honour that is being bestowed upon him._

_"But agreeing with your taking this boy as your Padawan learner." Master Yoda says causing the Knighted Obi-Wan to lift his head and look at the Grand Master. "I do not!" He snaps._

_Both version of Obi-Wan swallow hard knowing that what he/his younger self is about to do is dangerous as well as being disrespectful and knowing and remembering that he felt/feels the need to do it. "Qui-Gon believed in him." The Knighted Kenobi says and tells or rather reminds the Grand Master._

_Master Yoda looks at recently Knighted Obi-Wan. "The Chosen One the boy maybe." He says and tells the much younger former Padawan now Jedi Knight. "Never the less." He adds. "Grave danger. I fear in his training." He adds and both tells as well as warns the Knight Obi-Wan._

_Both Obi-Wan's know and understand what Master Yoda is saying due to them also having sensed the danger in the boy and having told Qui-Gon this while Anakin had been or rather was being tested. An yet despite this and despite knowing that what Master Yoda speaks is the truth. Both of the Kenobi's know/remember not being able to stop themselves from remembering and thinking about the promise they made to their both dying and dead former Master mentor friend and father figure. "Master Yoda." The Knighted Obi-Wan says swallowing hard feeling the need to say what he is about to and do what he is about to. "I gave Qui-Gon my word." He adds and both tells as well as once again reminds the Grand Master. "I will train Anakin." He says and tells him determinedly._

_Master Yoda responds by walking away from the Jedi Knight in anger._

_"Without the Council's approval if I must." The Knighted Obi-Wan says and tells the Grand Master both defiant and determinedly._

_"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that you do not." Master Yoda says with his back to the Knighted Obi-Wan. "Agree with you the Council does." He then says after a long silence as he turns his head and looks at Obi-Wan. "You're Apprentice. Skywalker will be." He adds._

_The Knighted Obi-Wan bows his head as Obi-Wan watches his much younger self remembering and knowing how his much younger self feels and the feeling that his much younger self is feeling is a feeling of great relief that he will not have to fight the Council for this._

_Obi-Wan closes his eyes and when he opens them he notices that he is no longer in the room of the palace. He is now standing outside and he is surrounded by countless other people including his much younger recently Knighted self who is wearing his brown robe with his hood up and standing next to him is a much younger version of his newly appointed Padawan Anakin as well as Master Yoda and Windu Queen Amidala and recently elected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as well as Jar Jar Binks Boss Nass and many others. They are all standing around and in front of or before a fire in which the body of Obi-Wan's Master mentor friend and father figure Qui-Gon Jinn is slowly being engulfed._

_Obi-Wan watches as his younger self turns to Anakin who turns his attention from Qui-Gon's burning body to Obi-Wan._

_"What will happen to me now?" Anakin asks the fear and nervousness in his voice clear for anybody listening to hear._

_"The Council have given me permission to train you." The recently Knighted version of Obi-Wan says and tells the young boy. "You will be a Jedi." He adds. "I promise." He finishes._

_Obi-Wan watches as Anakin slowly turns his attention from his much younger self back to the burning body of Qui-Gon and as he watches this the Jedi Knight can't help but remember how he had wanted to put his arm around the boy in an attempt to try and comfort him and make him feel better. An yet he hadn't due to the fact that he felt that that would not have been an appropriate thing for him to do due to their new relationship of Master and Apprentice._

_Obi-Wan closes his eyes and slowly opens them to find himself standing before the woman who he dreamed of before the one who he called mum before he woke up. As he looks at her he notices that she is eye level with him which means that she is kneeling down on the ground due to him knowing that he is or rather was never as tall as she was when he was with her. Before he had been taken from his home and his family to Coruscant and the Order to be trained as a Jedi. Although he has no idea how old he is he can't help but feel as though he is a lot older than he was in the last dream that he had which involved the woman before him. Due to the fact he is standing up and not wobbling like he was or did in the last dream he had._

"_Obi." His mum says causing Obi-Wan to focus his attention and mind on the present. "Do you really want to do this?" She asks looking him in the eyes._

_Obi-Wan looks back into his mother's eyes expecting to feel confused as to what she is asking or talking about. An yet he knows what she is talking about. She is asking him if he really wants to leave her and his family and planet and go to Coruscant and learn how to become a Jedi. The fact that his mother is actually asking him this alone is both shocking and surprising as is the fact that he knows what she is talking about. Due to him having no memory of this event until now. An yet despite part of him feeling as though the answer to his mother's question should be obvious and straight forward he actually finds himself saying or rather asking. "Do you want me to do this?" _

_Obi-Wan's mother looks at him and smiles a half happy half sad smile at him. "It's what your father wanted." She says in her own way answering his question and yet at the same time not answering it. Due to him having asked her what SHE wanted him to do not what his father wanted him to do. An yet despite this he can feel a sense as well as a desire for him to both please as well as make his father proud. "If it's what dad wanted me to do." He says. "Then I want to do it." He adds. "So that I can make him and make you proud." He adds both determinedly as well as honestly._

_Obi-Wan's mum's facial expression goes from a half happy half sad smile to an either unreadable or emotionless expression as she slowly nods her head in understanding. Although Obi-Wan can both sense and feel a disliking for this choice that he has made._

"_Then you will go." She says and tells him. "But always remember this Obi." She says and tells him. "Being a Jedi is not the only path in life you could go down or that you will find fulfilling and that will make both myself and your father proud." She adds and continues on. "There are other paths that are just as fulfilling and that would or will make us just as proud of you." She finishes._

_Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at his mother not knowing or able to say anything nor does he understand why he is only just remembering this event now._

"Obi-Wan." A familiar female voice says causing Obi-Wan to open his eyes and see bent over towards him on the Bio-bed in front of him is the Senator with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?" She asks the concern evident in the tone of her voice as well as the look on her face and in her eyes.

It is at this moment that Obi-Wan is able to feel water on his face as he reaches up and touches his face and realises that he has been crying as he wipes both the tears and tear tracks from his face. "I'm sorry." He says as he finishes wiping his face and eyes feeling embarrassed that the Senator caught him or rather saw him crying.

"Don't be." Padme says smiling a small smile at him. "Bad dreams?" She asks curiously.

Obi-Wan smiles a small back at her. "Not so much dreams as memories." He says and tells her.

"Memories of what?" Padme asks him unable to deny her curiosity due to the fact that he woke up crying or rather he was crying when she woke him up.

"The last time I was on Naboo." Obi-Wan says and tells her taking a deep breath and realising it slowly.

Padme looks at the Jedi Knight before her knowing what he is referring to. "The duel you had with the Sith?" She asks.

"The duel both me and Qui-Gon had with the Sith." Obi-Wan says and corrects her. "As well as everything that happened after it." He adds as he slowly hangs his head. "The promise I made to my dying and dead Master...my being Knighted and rather reluctantly being appointed or rather given Anakin as my Padawan...Qui-Gon's funeral and me telling Anakin what would happen to him now." He adds.

"What was the promise you made to Qui-Gon before and after he died?" Padme asks once again being curious and unable to help her curiosity.

Obi-Wan slowly lifts his head and looks at the woman who is looking or rather staring back at him the curiosity she has is written all over her face and in her eyes. "He made me promise that I would train Anakin...because he believed that Anakin is the Chosen One." He says and tells her.

"Chosen One?" Padme asks still if not even more curious but also confused.

"There is a Prophecy that speaks of the coming of a Chosen One." Obi-Wan says as well as both tells her and explains. "It refers to a being who will restore balance to the Force." He adds and continues on. "It says that this being will be born strong in the Force and will bring balance to it through their actions." He adds again. "Some….including Qui-Gon believed and believe that it is possible that this being will or rather was created by the Force it's self." He finishes.

"But the Jedi destroyed the Sith." Padme says remembering reading about the war between the Sith and the Jedi in which the Jedi won and the Sith where defeated long before she was born.

"They returned." Obi-Wan says referring to the Sith he fought down in the pit.

"You destroyed that Sith." Padme says and counters.

"There is still another out there." Obi-Wan says as well as tells and counters back. "Just like with Jedi with the Sith there are Masters and Apprentices. At the time we didn't know which one I had destroyed. Weather I had destroyed the Master or the Apprentice." He adds and explains. "However recently we have all felt a great disturbance in the Force and it is masking the future hard if not impossible to see. Which is why we could not have seen the attack on you coming." He continues on. "It is also causing many to believe that the Prophecy of the Chosen One is coming true. The Darkside is growing an according to Master Yoda only those who have turned to the Darkside can sense the possibilities of the future. Despite the fact that it has been ten years and the Sith still have yet to show themselves. He is certain that either he or she or maybe even they are out there." He finishes.

"They?" Padme asks noticing Obi-Wan having said this. "I thought you said there could only ever be two." She adds. "A Master and an Apprentice?" She adds and asks.

Obi-Wan smiles a medium smile at her. "That is true." He says. "But if I killed the Apprentice. Then there is nothing stopping the Master from finding a new Apprentice." He adds and explains.

Padme sits up straight. "There is one thing I don't understand." She says after a brief silence causing Obi-Wan to look at her. "You said that some including Qui-Gon believed and believe that it is possible that this Chosen One will or rather was created by the Force it's self." She says quoting Obi-Wan's own words. "What do you mean by that?" She asks.

Obi-Wan looks at the Senator. "What I mean is that while Anakin does have a biological mother who you met during your time on Tatooine. He does not have as far as we are aware a biological father." He says and tells her. "An that his...conception...was not a traditional one." He says doing his best to explain himself and what he means by what he told her about how Anakin may have been created by the Force it's self. "It is possible that Anakin's conception was...if you will pardon the expression." He says not wanting to offend the Senator. "An...immaculate conception." He adds and continues on. "You see there are these microscopic life forms that are called Midi-Chlorians and they reside within all living cells." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "An we are sibilants with these Midi-Chlorians." He adds. "Without them life could not exist and we would have no knowledge of the Force." He adds again. "They continually speak to us telling us the will of the Force." He continues on. "During his time on Tatooine before he freed Anakin. Qui-Gon asked me to do a Midi-Chlorian count of Anakin via a blood sample which he had taken. The results of his count where...off the chart over twenty thousand. No Jedi has ever had count that high. Not even Master Yoda." He says and tells the Senator. "This I think is what led Qui-Gon to believe that not only was or is Anakin the Chosen One but that he may have been created by the Midi-Chlorians." He finishes.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan as she listens to him taking in everything that he is saying. "Do you think he is?" She asks after a long silence.

Obi-Wan looks back at the Senator having not expected this and yet feeling as though he should have. As he thinks about this question and thinks about how he felt both before and after Qui-Gon's death. How he was unsure weather Anakin was the Chosen One and how over the years since they left Naboo he has slowly become a believer. Due to what his Padawan can do despite his arrogance. "Yes." He says finally. "I do." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan and smiles a small smile able to see the honestly and seriousness in his face and in his eyes as well as able to both feel as well as knowing that he really does believe what he is saying.

"You should get some rest." Obi-Wan says and tells the Senator.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan a tad shocked by what he has just said however unable to argue with him or deny that she is rather tired. As she slowly lays down on the Bio-bed keeping her eyes and focus on the Jedi Knight sitting next to the bed she is now laying on feeling a great deal and sense of comfort knowing that he is there with her. "Good night Obi-Wan." She says as she slowly closes her eyes.

"Good night Padme." Obi-Wan says looking back at the Senator unable to believe how easy saying her name is to him or how much joy he get's out of calling her by her first name. As he watches her sleep and as he does he can't help but think about the last part of his dream in which he remembered and re-experienced the last time he was with his mum before he left or rather was taken from her and his brother and his home planet and went to Coruscant and began his training to become a Jedi.

As he thinks about this time of his life Obi-Wan starts to remember other things like how his father had died before he was born and so he never got to know him however his mum had told both Owen his older brother and himself how he really wanted one of them to become Jedi Knights. An how when the Jedi visited their home planet looking for potentials they found both Owen and Obi-Wan had potential. However they refused to take Owen due to him being too old while they where willing to take him with his mother's approval and this is what had led to him and his mother having the conversation that he had just dreamed about.

As he thinks about the dream he can't help but remember or focus his attention and mind on what his mum had told him.

"_Always remember this Obi. Being a Jedi is not the only path in life you could go down or that you will find fulfilling and that will make both myself and your father proud. There are other paths that are just as fulfilling and that would or will make us just as proud of you."_

As he thinks about this Obi-Wan realises that up until now he has always for as long as he can remember felt as though there was only one path for him to take and that has been the Jedi path. However now he is not so sure of a lot of things. He isn't sure weather the Jedi path really is the one he should continue to take or even wants to take. An if he does decide to take another path. What other path could he take? Due to the fact that all he has ever known is the Jedi Order. It was all he has ever really cared about ever wanted all that mattered to him. He remembers how when he became a Padawan he was determined to prove himself. To show that he could become a good maybe even great Jedi. For him despite the few romantic as well as other distractions that have crossed his path over the years there was nothing else that he focused his attention on. Except being a Padawan and trying and learning how to be the best Padawan that he could be. An in doing so hopefully trying and learning how to become a good or great Jedi so that when the trails came he would be ready for them and he could make himself as well as Qui-Gon proud.

However now Obi-Wan realises that while there was a part of him that done all of this in order to try and make himself and Qui-Gon proud. The two people he really wanted to make proud where and still are his parents his mum who he has not seen or heard from or of since he left his home planet. An his father and in a weird way as he continues to think about it he can't help but both wonder and feel that maybe it is due to him wanting to make his mum and his dad who had wanted one of his sons to become a Jedi proud that didn't allow him to let these "romantic distractions" get in the way of his becoming a Jedi.

He also wonders if maybe it was and is this that has caused him to be the type of Master to Anakin that the Council would expect for him to be. Rather than the type of Master he wanted to be to Anakin. It was and is this that stopped him from putting his arm around Anakin when they where stood side by side together at the burning of Qui-Gon's body all those years ago. He hadn't put his arm around Anakin because the Council expected him not to do that because that is not what a Master would do.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard as he slowly releases the breath and closes his eyes. "From now on." He says aloud to himself. "I will be the type of Master I think and feel Anakin needs. Rather than the type of Master I think and feel the Council expects or wants me to be for him." He says and tells the quiet room as he slowly opens his eyes and focuses his attention on the sleeping Senator before him. Doing his best not to let himself think about how now he is not so sure of a lot of things like weather the Jedi path really is the one he should continue to take or even wants to take and if he does decide to take another path what other path could he take. Due to not only his life thus far having been consumed by the Jedi but also due to the promise he made his Master ten years ago to train Anakin etc. As he slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep himself.

Meanwhile far from Naboo.

The red planet of Geonosis is circled by a large asteroid field that forms rings around it. Jango's ship appears heading toward Geonosis while Anakin's fighter which is attached to the hyperspace ring appears in space. The fighter disengages from the ring and follows Jango's ship.

Inside of the cockpit of his ship Jango grins at Boba. "Nearly there son." He says which causes Boba to grin back as he turns his attention to one of the computer screen's in the cockpit and notices a small blip on it.

"Dad! I think we're being tracked." Boba says as he points to the screen with the blip on it. "Look." He says as he points. "Isn't that a cloaking shadow?" He asks.

"He must have put a homing device on our hull." Jango says no longer smiling. "We'll fix it! Hang on son! We'll move into the asteroid field. He won't be able to follow us there. An if he does we'll leave him a couple of surprises waiting for him." He adds as he pushes some buttons and the spot where the tracking device that Anakin had put on his ship's hull disappears as he guides his ship into the asteroid field.

Anakin stops his ship. "That's interesting R4." He says and tells the droid. "They seem to have discovered the tracker." He adds. "Shape scan their last coordinates." He adds and tells the droid.

Jango meanwhile is piloting his ship through the asteroids.

"He's gone." Boba says and tells his father.

"He must have gone on toward the surface." Jango says and tells his son back.

Boba suddenly see's Anakin on one of the computer screen's. "Look Dad! He's back!" He snaps.

"Hang on!" Jango tells his son as he releases a sonic charge from his ship which drifts toward Anakin.

As the charge approaches Anakin's fighter R4 beeps. "Sonic charge!" Anakin says recognising the device that is drifting towards him. "Stand by." He tells the droid as he watches Jango go into a power climb to avoid an asteroid.

"Dad! Watch out!" Boba tells his dad with concern.

"Stay calm son." Jango says and tells his little boy. "We'll be fine. That Jedi won't be able to follow us through this." He adds.

Anakin's ship dives into the asteroid belt after them.

"There he is!" Bob says sounding surprised.

"He just doesn't seem to be able to take a hint this guy." Jango says now sounding as though he is starting to get angry as he flies down a narrow tunnel in one of the larger asteroids.

"Watch out!" Boba cries.

Anakin passes over the asteroid and Jango emerges and starts to chase after him.

"Get him Dad! Get him! Fire!" Boba tells his dad as Jango fires his ship's lasers at the Jedi fighter.

Anakin and Jango's ships flip and roll and turn at incredible speed dodging and weaving and in Jango's ship's case firing as they tumble from near misses.

"Oh blast!" Anakin says angrily. "Now I understand why Obi-Wan hates flying." He snaps.

Jango continues to bombard the Jedi fighter with laser fire one of the shots manages to strike Anakin's ship causing a small explosion.

"You got him!" Boba says both excited and happily.

"We'll just have to finish him." Jango says with an evil smirk on his face as he pushes buttons on the control panel and opens an outer hull door and releases a guided aerial torpedo. The torpedo closely follows Anakin's fighter.

Anakin meanwhile is skilfully pushing his ship to it's limit as he throws the ship from side to side to avoid the asteroids and the torpedo. Then a huge asteroid tumbles across his  
path and there seems no way he can avoid it.

"R4 prepare to jettison the spare parts canisters." Anakin tells the droid having come up with a way to get Jango off of his back. "Release them now!" He snaps.

Jango and Boba watch as they see a huge explosion as Anakin's ship appears to smash into the asteroid.

"Got him! Yeah!" Boba says happily.

"We won't see him again." Jango says just as happy as his son who laughs as Jango's ship emerges from the asteroid belt and heads down toward the planet.

Unbeknown to Jango and Boba Anakin's ship is hiding in a blasted out area on the back side of one of the asteroids.

Meanwhile back on Naboo.

Padme and Obi-Wan are walking side by side along with R2-D2 through one of the residential areas of Theed down a long side street passing people as they head for Padme's parents house. Padme is wearing a light blue outfit the garment is in two pieces the top is of a crimped light blue fabric decorated simply with a silver trim and tiny shells and a decorative knot in the centre. The outfit is turtle necked and the sleeves are long. The bottom piece is a simple light blue skirt cut wide to give her freedom of movement clasped on her left side. She is also wearing a decorative white cloak over the outfit which it's self is decorated in a light blue abstract shape a little down from the collar and is clasped with a carved ivory clasp. Her hair is down in loose ringlets which are held back by a simple light blue headband decorated with a diamond pattern. Obi-Wan is wearing his Jedi robes and cloak etc. Some of the people that they pass are old men who are sunning themselves women who are gossiping and children that are playing as the trio turn onto another side street.

Padme suddenly comes to a stop which causes Obi-Wan to come to a stop as he turns his head and looks at her and she looks back at him with an ear to ear beaming smile on her face. "There's my house." She says as she points to one of the buildings.

"Auntie Padme!" A female voices cries with joy causing Obi-Wan to turn to look to the right side of where he is walking and see's a little girl with brunette hair just like Padme's make her way as fast as she can while being careful not to fall or trip down the set of stone steps she is walking down.

"Ryoo!" " Padme cries back sounding just as happy to see the little girl as the little girl is to see her. As she walks over to meet the little girl who is obviously her niece as she reaches the bottom of the stairs and embraces her in a hug wrapping her in her arms while they rest their heads on each other's shoulders. Seeing the scene before him causes Obi-Wan to smile.

Padme holds her niece tightly having been surprised due to the fact that the little girl now in her arms has grown since the last time she saw her and yet knowing that it was her niece due to her looking exacterly the way she looked in her dream where she and her sister Sola were watching both the girl currently in her arms and the other little girl.

Ryoo lifts her head off of Padme's shoulder and looks at Obi-Wan who is standing a short distance away from them. "Who's that?" She asks curiously.

Padme turns her head and looks behind her to see that her niece is referring to Obi-Wan. "He's a friend of mine." She says and tells her with an ear to ear smile.

"A boyfriend?" The little girl asks as the two let go of one and other and Padme stands up.

"No he's not my boyfriend." Padme says doing her best to ignore the desire she just had to say yes as well as doing her best not to imagine or think about Obi-Wan as her boyfriend.

While Obi-Wan is doing his best not to think about or imagine the possibility of him being Padme's boyfriend.

"Although I am a boy and I am also her friend." Obi-Wan says and tells the little girl joking and teasingly while looking down at the little girl who turns her attention from the Senator to him with a look on her face that let's him know that she is not amused.

"He's just a friend." Padme says looking down at the little girl with a smirk having been tempted to add that he just happened to be a boy and her friend however resisting the temptation due to the fact that Obi-Wan has already made this point and Ryoo obviously is not either liking the teasing or buying what they are saying she isn't sure which. "Obi-Wan." She says turning to look at the Jedi Knight and causing him to walk up to the duo as Padme turns her attention back to the little girls standing in front of her however Ryoo's attention is locked on Obi-Wan. "Ryoo." Padme says smiling an ear to ear smile at her niece loving the look of both awe and curiosity on her face. "This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." She says as she turns to look at Obi-Wan as he comes to a stop once he reaches them. "Obi-Wan." Padme says turning her attention from him back to her niece. "This is my niece Ryoo."

"It's nice to meet you." Obi-Wan says smiling at the small girl who could almost be mistaken for the Senator's own child if he didn't know that she is her niece.

"Are you Auntie Padme's boyfriend?" Ryoo asks looking at Obi-Wan curiously and also suspiciously as if he and Padme are keeping something from her.

"No." Obi-Wan says smiling even more at the little girl's question due to the Senator already having answered this question. "Like your Aunty says we are just friends." He adds once again doing his best to ignore the thought and not allowing himself to imagine what it would be like to be the woman standing next to him's boyfriend.

"Look who is over there." Padme says pointing to behind both herself and Obi-Wan causing the little girl to turn her attention from Obi-Wan to the thing that her Aunty is pointing at.

"R2!" Ryoo cries with almost as much happiness at seeing the little droid as she had been when she saw her Aunty and runs around both Padme and Obi-Wan to greet the Astro-droid that is ever so slightly taller than her.

"I'm sorry about that." Padme whispers to Obi-Wan as they both watch the little girl hug R2.

"It's alright." Obi-Wan tells her. "She's a beautiful little girl." He adds. "She looks a bit like you." He adds turning his head to look at the Senator.

"Well she is my niece." Padme says turning her head to look back at the Jedi Knight standing next to her.

Obi-Wan smiles even more as he turns his attention back to the little girl who is now running or rather dancing around R2. "I could be mistaken in thinking that she was your daughters if I didn't know she was your niece." He says as he turns his attention from the little girl back to the Senator with a smile.

Padme who's attention is once again on her niece who is still dancing around R2 who is obviously enjoying the attention due to the sounds he is making. While she continues to keep her focus on the little girl she stops smiling due to what Obi-Wan has just said and what she has been thinking about over the past couple of days in the back of her mind the dream she had involving her sister Sola and the conversation they had in which Sola asked her about her life and if she had even thought about what would make her own personal life better. How most people who had been in public service as long as she had would have retired by now. An asking her about having something deeper for herself asking her about love and about having kids asking her if she had even thought about it asking her if she had wondered what it might be like for her to settle down and concern herself with those things that will make her own life fuller. An how since then she has not been able to stop thinking about her sister's questions nor has been be able to stop wondering what her answers are now. Due to her being confident that they are not what they where or would have been before the attempted assassination which caused her to suffer this amnesia.

Obi-Wan can see the Senator's smile disappear from her face which causes him to stop smiling as he looks at her and both wonders and feels that he may have just said something wrong.

"Shall we." Padme says turning her attention from Obi-Wan to the stone steps. "Come Ryoo." She calls out as she begins to climb the stone steps.

Obi-Wan watches as the Senator ascends the steps now knowing for sure that he has said something wrong. An yet not knowing or understanding what but hoping that maybe he can either find out what it was or is that he has said wrong and or make up for it.

The two climb the steps and stop when they reach the top where the woman which Obi-Wan recognises as the Senator's older sister Sola is standing.

"Padme." Sola says as she wraps her arms around her younger sister who wraps her arms around her. "You're late." She adds smiling an ear to ear smile as the two sisters let go of one and other. "Mom was worried." She adds.

"We decided to walk." Padme says smiling back at her sister unable to believe how much Sola has changed from the last time she remembers seeing her and yet she is exacterly how she looked in the dream she had. Which makes the Senator start to think that maybe the dream wasn't a dream as much as it was a memory of before she suffered the amnesia.

"You recognised Ryoo." Sola says smiling even more. "I didn't think you would due to what mum and dad told me." She adds being honest.

"I probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for a dream I had." Padme says as she turns her attention from her older sister to the stairs and see's Ryoo standing next to Obi-Wan on the stairs.

"A dream you had?" Sola asks looking at her sister curiously as well as confused.

"Yeah." Padme says turning her attention from her niece to her niece's mother and her sister. "I need to speak with you and ask you about the dream later." She adds and tells her sister at the same time.

Sola slowly nods her head in understanding. "Did your dream involve my other daughter Pooja?" She asks as she reaches around behind her and reveals a girl slightly shorter than Ryoo with the same brown hair as both Padme and Sola although her's is frizzy.

Padme looks down at Pooja smiling an ear to ear smile back up at her obviously recognising her Aunty while Padme has no memory of her niece except for the dream or memory she dreamed about. "I remember her from my dream." She says answering her older sister's question in her own way.

Sola looks at her sister a tad worried due to her knowing and understanding what she has just said although she does her best to hide it as she turns her attention from Padme to the man standing one step behind and below her. "An this I take it must be Obi-Wan Kenobi." She says smiling an ear to ear smile who both her mum and dad have spent the morning telling her about as well as them telling her about the interaction that they have witnessed between the Jedi Knight and her sister.

"Obi-Wan this is my sister Sola." Padme says smiling an ear to ear smile knowing that her mum and dad have told her about him as she introduces the two to one and other.

"Hello Obi-Wan." Sola says feeling tempted to be a little flirtatious with the man before her just to see how her sister reacts. However deciding against it confident that she can think of another way to find out how her sister feels about the man before her.

"Hello Sola." Obi-Wan says smiling and bowing his head to the Senator's older sister. "It's nice to meet you." He adds and says honestly.

"Likewise." Sola says as she turns and heads in with Pooja while Padme and Obi-Wan follow along behind her with Ryoo staying next to Obi-Wan.

They enter a dining room in which Jobal enters from the opposite end of the room to Obi-Wan carrying a try of food which she puts down onto the table before walking up to and hugging the Senator while both Ryoo and Pooja sit up at the dinner table.

"Your late and we where worried." Jobal says as she let's go of her daughter.

"I know Sola told me and I am sorry but we had decided to walk." Padme says and explains to her mum the reason for their lateness

Jobal turns her attention from her daughter to Obi-Wan and smiles at him. "It's nice to see you again Obi-Wan." She says and tells him.

"You too." Obi-Wan says smiling back at her. "An you Ruwee." He adds turning to look at the Senator's dad who is standing not too far away from him having been able to feel his presence in the Force.

"You're both just in time for dinner. I hope your hungry Obi-Wan." Jobal says as she walks over to the table as does Padme Sola Obi-Wan and Ruwee and they all take their seats with Sola sitting on the opposite side of the table to her sister Padme while Obi-Wan sits opposite Ryoo and Pooja and next to Ruwee who is sitting at the head of the table nearest to him while Jobal is sitting at the other end or head of the table next to both Sola and Padme.

"I am a little." Obi-Wan says answering Jobal's question.

"He's being polite mum we're both starving." Padme says as everybody get's settled in their seats.

"Well you've come to the right place at the right time." Ruwee says with an ear to ear smile as everybody starts to pass the food around.

"Honey it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried." Jobal says and tells her youngest daughter.

"Dear." Ruwee says looking at his wife.

"I know. I know." Jobal says defensively. "But I had to say it. Now it's done." She adds again defending herself.

"Well this is exciting!" Sola says ignoring both her mother and father and focusing her attention on the two people sitting across from her. "Do you know Obi-Wan that you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?" She asks with an ear to ear smile on her face as she looks at the Jedi Knight.

"Sola!" Padme snaps partly angry but more embarrassed than anything as Sola turns her attention from Obi-Wan to her younger sister. "He isn't my boyfriend!" She adds and tells her older sister. "He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me." She adds again. "More than that he is a friend." She adds again turning her head to look at Obi-Wan who looks back at her. "But that is all he is." She says turning her attention back to Sola wanting or rather feeling the need to make clear the type of relationship she and Obi-Wan have.

"Honey when are you going to settle down?" Jobal asks causing Padme to turn her attention from her sister to her mum. "Haven't you had enough of that life?" Jobal asks looking at her youngest with a look of seriousness. "I certainly have!" She adds.

Padme simply looks at her mum knowing that if it wasn't for the amnesia she would probably have a response for her mum and yet partly due to the amnesia as well as for other reasons she doesn't have an answer or response for her mum. However she decides to try and give the response she would have given if not for the amnesia etc. "What I'm doing is important." She says doing her best to try and sound as though she really believes what she is saying even though she doesn't.

"You've done your service Padme." Ruwee says causing all eyes to turn to her dad. "It's time you had a life of your own." He adds and tells his youngest letting everybody in the room know that he sides with both his wife and his oldest daughter. "You're missing so much." He adds.

With that all eyes slowly turn back to their meals as they all eat in silence half comfortable and half uncomfortable.

"So Obi-Wan." Jobal says breaking the silence and trying to lift the mood of everybody around her. "How do you like our city?" She asks him curiously.

"I had forgotten how beautiful Theed is." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "Although the last time I was here I did not get the chance to see a lot of it." He adds everybody around him smiles at this.

"I remember when I first saw the Capital." Padme says. "I thought it was all so magical." She adds and continues on. "I was very young at the time and had never seen a waterfall before." She adds. "I never dreamed that I would one day live in the palace." She adds smiling as she looks at Obi-Wan letting Sola both know and see that what her parents had told her about the two of them was true.

"It was defiantly not the direction you expected your life to go in was it Padme." Ruwee says looking at his daughter.

"It was probably the last thing she thought of." Jobal says with an ear to ear smile loving the way both Obi-Wan and Padme look at one and other and really hoping they realise how they feel about one and other.

"What direction had you expected your life to take then?" Obi-Wan asks looking at the woman sitting next to him curiously.

Padme turns her head and looks at Obi-Wan. "My dream had been to follow my dad and work in the Refugee Relief Movement." She says and tells him. "I never thought of running for elected office. But the more history I studied the more I realized how much good Politicians can do." She adds and continues on. "So when I was eight I joined the Apprentice Legislators which is like making a formal announcement that you're entering public service here on Naboo." She adds and tells him.

"Which is where she met Palo." Sola says causing Padme to turn her attention from Obi-Wan to her older sister with a look of anger on her face for her bringing up her first "boyfriend" in front of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan notices the look the younger sister gives her older one. "Who is Palo?" He asks curiously wondering why this person's name has caused the Senator to look at her older sister the way that she is.

"They were both in the Legislative Youth Program." Sola says smiling a small smile due to the reaction she has gotten out of her younger sister. As she turns her attention from Padme to Obi-Wan. "He was a few years older than she was." Sola adds. "I remember she used to think that he was very cute dark curly hair dreamy eyes." She adds again. "That is how Padme once described him to us." She adds teasing her sister

Obi-Wan does his best to try and ignore the jealous feeling he is feeling at hearing Sola tell him how the Senator once felt about another man reminding himself that he asked about him. "What happened to him?" He asks swallowing hard.

"She went into public service." Sola says and tells him. "He went on to become an artist." She adds looking at Obi-Wan able to tell that he doesn't like hearing about her younger sister and somebody else which causes her to smile even more.

"Maybe he was the smart one." Obi-Wan says with smirk as he turns his head and looks at Padme.

"Wow." Ruwee says sounding shocked. "It sounds to me like we have a politician hater in our midst." He adds looking at Obi-Wan with a grin.

"Do you dislike politicians Obi-Wan?" Jobal asks genuinely curious.

"I don't trust them." Obi-Wan says and tells the Senator's mum hoping that he is not offending anybody by saying this least of all the woman sitting next to him.

"Why?" Padme asks looking at the man sitting next to her curiously and genuinely interested to know why he doesn't trust them.

"It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns." Obi-Wan says in answer to the Senator sitting next to him's question. "An they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds." He adds referring to the corruption.

"Does that mean you don't trust any of them?" Sola asks.

"I trust a couple." Obi-Wan says looking across the table at Sola. "But only because I know what type of Senators they are." He adds.

"An what type of Senators are they?" Padme asks him curiously.

"The right kind." Obi-Wan answers looking from Sola to her. "For both the Republic and the Senate." He adds.

"An the right kind are who exacterly?" Ruwee asks getting more curious with each of the man sitting next to him's answers as is everybody else in the room especially Padme.

"Senators like your daughter." Obi-Wan says looking at Ruwee. "Ones who believe in the Republic and democracy and both want and are willing to do what is in the best interests of all the people and do it. They also believe in peaceful solutions to problems above violence however are willing to resort to….aggressive negotiations if necessary." He adds.

"Aggressive negotiations." Jobal says repeating Obi-Wan's last words. "What's that?" She asks.

"It's what my Padawan Anakin and I call negotiations with weapons in our case a Lightsaber." Obi-Wan says and tells her with a smirk.

"Oh." Jobal says laughing as does the rest of the room.

"I am sure that that is exactly what the Senate does." Padme says once she has gotten over her laughter and getting back to what Obi-Wan was saying and talking about. "The trouble is probably that people don't always agree." She adds. "In fact they hardly ever do." She adds again.

"Not to mention we have more of the wrong kind of Senators than we do the right kind in the Senate." Obi-Wan says agreeing with the Senator.

"What's the wrong kind?" Padme asks him curiously.

"The majority of Senators we have." Obi-Wan tells her. "The type who are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns." He adds and continues on. "The ones who are willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds." He adds. "The ones who aren't interested in civility or other Senators or systems only their own. If we could get rid of those Senators"

"An replace them with the right kind of Senators." Padme interjects with a smirk.

"An replace them with the right kind of Senators." Obi-Wan says with a nod of his head and a smile back at her. "I think if we could do that. Then it would be a lot easier to get things done." He adds.

The room is quiet for a couple of minutes as they all think about what Obi-Wan has just said and how they all agree with his point of view and opinion.

"What do you think about the Chancellor?" Ruwee asks interested and wanting to know more about the man sitting on his right's points of view and opinions on things. "He doesn't appear to be corrupt." He adds.

Obi-Wan smiles at this due to him remembering Anakin saying the very same thing before the second assassination attempt took place. "However he is defiantly a Politician." He says and argues or points out to Ruwee.

"How can you tell?" Jobal asks with a smile.

"I've observed that since he has taken office he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators." Obi-Wan tells her. "That sounds like a Politician to me." He adds with another smirk. "However I have to be honest and say that I am not sure weather he is a good Supreme Chancellor or not." He adds.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a Senator yourself Obi-Wan?" Sola asks causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from Jobal to her. "I mean if you weren't a Jedi." She adds with a smile "The Senate and Republic always needs more of the right kind." She adds again.

"Here here." Ruwee says in agreement.

"I agree." Jobal says.

Obi-Wan smiles back at her as he looks at both Jobal and Ruwee in appreciation for their support. Unable to help but wonder what his life might have been like if he hadn't become a Jedi and maybe instead become a politician. "Well." He says seriously. "I don't think I could be a Senator." He says "But maybe I could have worked for one." He adds able to imagine himself as a personal bodyguard for a Senator or something along those lines and also able to imagine himself doing that for the woman sitting next to him. Not as a Jedi but as a full time job.

"I'm sure my sister could find something for you to do." Sola says taking full advantage of what Obi-Wan has just said.

Padme turns her attention from Obi-Wan to her older sister again giving her an evil look not liking these constant remarks she is making. Even though she has just been imagining Obi-Wan working along side of her helping her in the Senate as a bodyguard or advisor etc.

"So what happened after you made your formal announcement that you're entering public service?" Obi-Wan asks able to feel the slight tension between the two sisters and doing his best to try and defuse the situation.

Padme turns her attention from Sola to Obi-Wan. "From there I went on to become a Senatorial Advisor where I attacked my duties with such a passion that before I knew it I was elected Queen." She says and tells him.

"A surprise to us all." Jobal says causing Obi-Wan to smile.

"For the most part the reason why I was elected was because of my conviction that reform was possible." Padme says and tells him. "The people of Naboo embraced that dream wholeheartedly." She adds. "So much so that my age was hardly an issue in the campaign." She adds again.

"Although we where proud of our daughter for doing what she did." Jobal says. "After the Trade Federation invaded. We couldn't wait for her term to be over." She adds.

"I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected." Padme says doing her best to ignore her mum although what she has just said does hit her hard emotionally. As she focus's her attention on Obi-Wan. "But now reading what I have. I'm not sure I was old enough." She adds with a hint of self doubt in her tone of voice. "I'm not sure I was ready." She adds with even more self doubt in her tone.

"As I understand the people that you served thought you did a good job." Obi-Wan says looking at the Senator as he talks to her. "In fact as I understand it they tried to amend the constitution so that you could stay in office." He adds.

Padme is unable to respond to this due to her having read what Obi-Wan has just said and yet her having no memory of it.

"If my sister could remember the last ten years she would tell you that popular rule is not democracy." Sola says causing Obi-Wan and Padme to turn and look at her. "She would go on to say that it gives the people what they want not what they need." Sola adds. "Although truthfully I think she was relieved when her two terms were up. I know we sure were. We worried about her during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over." She adds again.

"According to what I read on my profile." Padme says. "When the Queen asked me to serve as Senator I didn't feel as though I could refuse her." She adds remembering what her sister in the dream said about this.

"Of course before she accepted the position of Senator from the Queen." Sola says. "Being the type of person that she is." She adds. "Padme tried to please our parents by staying out of public service." She adds again. "However her desire to help others wouldn't allow her to stay out of it for very long. An before we knew it the Queen had asked her to serve as Senator and she had agreed. Next thing we know she is on her way to Coruscant." She finishes.

The room falls silent due to them all knowing what this eventually led to which is the situation that they are in at the moment with Padme unable to remember the last ten years of her life.

After everybody has finished eating Sola Padme and Jobal carry the dirty plates etc into the kitchen.

"Why haven't ever you told us about him?" Sola starts off by asking as the three ladies start to do the washing wiping and packing away of the plates and cutlery etc.

"What's there to talk about?" Padme asks. "He's just a friend." She adds.

"A friend!" Sola says in a disbelieving tone of voice. "Have you seen the way you two act around one and other?" She asks.

"Sola stop it!" Padme snaps angrily at her sister having had enough of her older sister's antics both at the dinner table earlier and now.

"It's obvious you two have feelings for each other." Sola says refusing to let this go. "Are you saying that this amnesia has made you incapable of noticing when a guy likes you?" She adds and asks.

"Sola!" Jobal says scolding her daughter for bringing up Padme's current condition.

"I'm sorry mum." Sola says turning her attention from her sister to her mum. "But I can't in good conscience let my little baby sitter let another chance at happiness go." She adds and says as well as tells her mum and sister.

"I'm not your baby sister Sola." Padme says angrily. "An as far as Obi-Wan and I are concerned." She adds. "We're just friends and our relationship is strictly professional." She adds looking at Sola who just looks right back at her in a way that let's Padme know that her big sister does not believe a word that she is saying. "Mom would you tell her to stop it?" She asks angrily.

Jobal looks at Padme and then looks at Sola who is now looking at her as is Padme. Both of them waiting to see who's side their mother will take on this. "I'm sorry sweetheart." Jobal says finally. "As much as I don't like what Sola said about your condition." She adds. "I am going to have to agree with her." She adds and says at the same time. "There is defiantly something there between the two of you. Maybe you haven't noticed the way he looks at you and you look at him." She says and tells her youngest daughter.

"Or maybe you're afraid to." Sola says.

"Cut it out." Padme says looking at Sola with a deadly serious expression on her face.

Sola looks at her sister deciding to do as she says. "So what is this dream you needed to talk to me about?" She asks changing the subject.

Padme looks at Sola feeling relived that she has dropped the topic of her and Obi-Wan. However now feeling nervous due to this new topic that has been brought up. "I am sure mum and dad have told you everything that has happened since I woke up in the hospital room of the palace am I right?" She asks turning her attention back to what she is doing.

"Yes." Sola says as she also turns her attention back to what she is doing.

"Well before Obi-Wan woke me from my sleep yesterday. I was having a dream." Padme says and tells both her mother and sister. "In the dream you and I were sitting on a bench watching both Ryoo and Pooja play tag." She adds and continues on. "In it we have a conversation which starts off with you ask me if I finished my meeting with Queen Jamillia." She says.

Sola stops what she is doing and turns her attention to look at Padme in shock due to her knowing what conversation her little sister is talking about. "You responded by saying that it was one meeting and that the Queen had some information to pass along." She says causing Padme to stop what she is doing and turn to look at her older sister.

"That is exacterly what I said." Padme says looking at her sister knowing now that it wasn't a dream but a memory.

"That was the last conversation we had before you left for Coruscant and the vote." Sola says and tells her sister.

Jobal looks between her two daughters. "Honey does this mean your getting your memory back?" She asks looking at Padme with a hopeful look on her face and tone in her voice.

Padme looks at her mum and slowly shakes her head sadly. "I wish it did but I'm afraid it doesn't." She says and tells her mum as she slowly turns her attention from her mum to her sister. "You asked me about my life and if I have even thought about what might make my life better." She says and tells her. "You said that most people who have been in public service as long as I have would have retired by now." She adds. "An that you know I get or that I got satisfaction out of helping other people but you asked me what about something deeper for me." She adds and continues on. "You asked me about love and about having kids and if I have even thought about it and if I have even wondered what it might be like to settle down and concern myself with those things that will make my own life fuller." She says quoting her sister from the memory.

"I did say all of that." Sola says having a feeling that there is a reason for Padme to be bringing this up as well as a reason why she remembered or relived that memory or remembers that but can't remember anything else.

Padme hangs her head and smiles a small smile "Well ever since I had that dream or relived that memory whatever you want to call it. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it and I don't know if I ever thought about any of that stuff you asked me about before I suffered this amnesia. However I am thinking about it now." She says and tells both her mother and sister honestly.

"And?" Jobal asks after a long silence curious to find out what her youngest daughter's thought have led her to.

Padme turns her attention from her sister back to her mum. "And." She says about to answer her mother's question. "I do want something or the things that will make my life better." She says and tells both her mother and sister/ "I do want something deeper for me. I want love and I want to have kids and I want to settle down and concern myself with those things that will make my own life fuller." She adds looking between her mother and sister. "An you where right." She adds looking at Sola. "I have let the chances that I have had in the past to be happy slip through my fingers." She adds. "I can't remember what type of life I had before this amnesia but from reading my profile it strikes me as being a very lonely one." She adds again. "Maybe I wasn't doing what I have been doing since I became Senator for the right reasons but I convinced myself they where and maybe I convinced myself not so much that the Republic needed me but that I needed the Republic. Due to what I was looking for maybe I thought I could find either with or in one or all of the causes that I fought for. When what I was really looking for wasn't in or with the causes that I was fighting for but I either didn't want to see or couldn't see that." She finishes.

"Does this mean you're going to give up being a Senator?" Sola asks. 2An retire from public life?" She adds and asks unable to believe what she is hearing due to both herself as well as both her mum and dad having wanted to hear this for a very long time and yet all three of them having almost given up hope that they ever would.

Padme thinks about it and although a part of her does feel a little bit guilty for doing what she is doing. She can't help but think and feel that despite not being able to remember the past ten years everybody else does and so although she may never be able to remember it she has done her bit for the Republic and the Galaxy as well as for her planet. "Yes." She says nodding her head determinedly. "When this bounty hunter and whoever he is working for are caught and brought to justice I will return to the Senate and submit my resignation." She adds.

"An then when?" Jobal asks looking at her youngest with an ear to ear smile.

Padme looks at her mum a little confused. "An then I will start doing something for myself." She says and tells her mum.

"An how are you going to do that?" Sola asks with an ear to ear smile of her own on her face.

Padme looks at her sister. "Well I guess I will start by trying to find myself a boyfriend." She says with a smirk.

"You might not have to look too far for that." Jobal says turning her attention from her daughter to the doorway of the kitchen causing Padme to follow her gaze and to begin with she doesn't understand what her mum is getting at. However it quickly dawns on her that what her mum is getting at is the young or rather older man in the other room Obi-Wan Kenobi. As she slowly turns her attention from the doorway to her mother and sister who are now both looking at her with a look that makes Padme feel uncomfortable and so she turns her attention back to what she is doing. However as she does this she can't help but wonder if maybe just maybe she and Obi-Wan could possibly have a future together.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile far from Naboo.

"Well R4." Anakin says to the Astro-metric droid. "I think we've waited long enough." He adds. "Follow his last known trajectory." He adds and tells the droid as he moves the fighter out from the back side of the asteroid and heads away from the asteroid field descending toward Geonosis.

As he looks out toward Geonosis. Anakin notices in the distance a large fleet of Trade Federation ships hidden among the asteroids. "There's an unusual concentration of Federation ships over there R4." He says and tells the droid. "We'd better stay clear." He adds.

Soon Anakin is skimming his ship across along the edge of a rocky ridge he then manoeuvres under a rock overhang and lands. He gets out of the fighter and walks onto the mesa. The wind whips at him as he looks around.

Geonosis is a red rock planet that is featureless apart from buttes and mesas and occasional tall stalagmites that stand out dramatically on the arid plains. The night is quiet except for an occasional weird cry. Anakin checks his bearings then heads away from the fighter.

He climbs a steep narrow trail suddenly hearing a cry that is coming from close by he stumbles slightly his foot slipping on the edge sending a stream of pebbles skittering into the darkness. He stops moving and listens able to hear nothing as he draws his Lightsaber but doesn't ignite it as he sets off again and works his way around a narrow corner to confront a crouching massiff which is a dog size lizard with slavering fangs. The beast leaps at him and Anakin ignites his Lightsaber as the massiff knocks him on his back it's jaws open wide as Anakin stabs the creature throws it off of himself and jumps up. A second massiff jumps from behind. Anakin swings around and cuts it in half. The massiff flies over the cliff howling as it plummets to it's death hundreds of feet below allowing Anakin to continue on.

Meanwhile back on Naboo.

Padme and Obi-Wan are in Padme's bedroom at her parents house. The Senator is walking around her room putting different things in the suitcase that she has laying open on the bed while Obi-Wan is walking around the room.

"Don't worry this won't take long." Padme says and tells Obi-Wan as she continues to put more things in the suitcase.

"I just want us to get to the Lake Country before dark." Obi-Wan says and tells her in response. As he continues to look around the room. "So you still live at home?" He asks doing his best to ease the rather uncomfortable silence between himself and the Senator.

"It's because I move around so much." Padme says and tells as well as explains to him. "I've never had a place of my own." She adds. "Official residences have no warmth." She continues on. "I feel good here. I feel at home." She finishes.

"I never had a home like this." Obi-Wan says and tells her as he continues to look around. "Well I did before I was taken to Coruscant and the Temple in order to begin my training to become a Jedi." He says correcting himself. "However I don't have any memories of that." He adds.

Padme stops and looks at Obi-Wan curiously. "Do you have any memories of your time before going to Coruscant and the Temple?" She asks him curiously.

Obi-Wan turns and looks at Padme who looks back at him. "None that I could remember until recently." He says and tells her honestly.

"What ones have you started remembering?" Padme asks even more curiously.

Obi-Wan looks at the Senator wondering if he should share this information with her. Not that he doesn't trust her. It's just it is not the done thing for a Jedi to share these sorts of things with people. Especially people that they are supposed to be protecting. "In the first dream I had." He starts off by saying. "I was a toddler. An I was in a green grassy area. The sky was a beautiful blue with white clouds." He says both think and feeling that telling the woman in the room with him can't do any harm. "This was both strange to me and yet at the same time even stranger is it also felt familiar to me. Like I had been there before." He adds. "Which I can only assume I had. An that it was my home planet." He says smiling a small smile at the memory of the dream. "I heard somebody call my name...or a shortened version of it." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan with a slight frown.

"I heard somebody call out Obi." Obi-Wan says and tells her as well as explains. "The voice was male and strangely familiar to me." He adds. "I turned around in the direction the voice came from. An saw a small boy about four year's old standing not too far away from me. The boy asked me if I wanted to play tag. I could feel myself start to smile as I nodded excitedly. The boy who I think or rather believe was my older brother Owen turned and ran off. I tried to run after him however I found it rather hard to even take one step which I managed to do. But as I went to take another. I wobbled and almost fell forward onto my face." He adds smiling an ear to ear even though he feels as though he should feel embarrassed to be revealing this to the Senator and yet unable to help but smile as he remembers the memory.

Padme also smiles at this as she tries to image the man before her as a toddler trying to walk.

"Just before I did fall over." Obi-Wan says as h continues his retelling of the dream. "I could feel myself being picked up and turned around and felt myself being placed against the shoulder of somebody." He adds. "I took a deep breath and was able to smell the sweet and familiar scent of floral perfume and from the feel of the clothing the person who had just picked me up and placed me against their shoulder wearing roughly woven clothes as well as being a woman." He adds again. "She told the other boy off saying how what he was doing was unfair and calling him Owen. She went on to say that the older boy knew that I had only just started to learn how to walk." He says feeling as though he should be embarrassed revealing this to her as well and yet not feeling that way. In point of fact he is feeling the opposite he is glad that he is sharing this with her. "She called me Obi too." He adds. "I turned my head at the same time as the woman who was carrying me turned her head and we looked at one and other. An as we did a single word came to my mind and lips." He finishes.

"What was that word?" Padme asks him having a feeling she already knows but wanting to hear him say it.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile at her. "Mum." He says and tells her as he takes a deep breath and swallows hard thinking and figuring to himself that he has told her this much he might as well tell her the rest. "The second dream I had. Took place after I had relived the last time I was on Naboo." He says and tells her. "I relived the fight me and Qui-Gon had with the Sith. Me making the promise to train Anakin. Me being given the rank of Jedi Knight by Master Yoda in one of the room of the palace. The night Qui-Gon's body was burned and then I relived a memory. Probably the last memory that I have if not the only one of two memories that I have of my time before Coruscant and the Temple." He says and tells the woman standing across the room from him on the other side of her bed. "In the dream I found myself standing before my mum. She was eye level with me which meant that she was kneeling down on the ground in front of me. Due to me obviously having never been as tall as she was when I was with her." He says. "Although I couldn't tell for sure how old I was in this memory. I think I was older in this memory than I was in the memory I relived before." He adds. "Due to the fact I was standing up and not wobbling like I was or did in the last dream I had." He adds again.

Padme smiles at this.

"My mum called my name which caused me to focus my attention on her." Obi-Wan says continuing on. "An she asked me if I really wanted to do this." He adds causing Padme to frown at this.

"Did you really want to do what?" Padme asks looking across the room at the Jedi Knight.

"I didn't expect to know myself." Obi-Wan says and tells her in answer to her question. "An yet I knew exacterly what she was talking about." He adds. "An what she was asking me was if I really wanted to leave her my family and my home planet and go to Coruscant and learn how to become a Jedi." He adds. "The fact that my mum was actually asking me was both shocking and surprising. As was the fact that I knew what she was talking about due to the fact that until that moment I had no memory of this event." He adds again. "An yet despite this and despite part of me feeling as though the answer to her question should have been obvious and straight forward. I found myself asking her if she wanted me to do this." He says and tells the Senator.

"An what did she say?" Padme asks genuinely both curious and interested to know.

"She smiled at me a half happy half sad smile." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "An told me that it is what my father wanted." He adds. "In a way she was answering my question and yet at the same time not answering it. Due to the fact I had asked her what she wanted me to do not what my father wanted me to do." He adds again. "An yet despite this I could feel a sense as well as a desire for me to both please as well as make my father proud." He says and tells the woman across the room from him. "An I told her that if it is what my father wanted. Then that is what I would do." He adds. "So that I could make him and make my mum proud." He says as he continues on. "My mum accepted this. Telling me that I would go. She then told me to always remember one thing. An that was that being a Jedi is not or rather was not the only path in life I could go down or that I would find fulfilling. An that would make both her and my dad proud." He says. "She went on to say that there are other paths that are just as fulfilling and that would or will make them both just as proud of me." He finishes.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan as she thinks about what he has said and as she does she can't help but feel that what his mum told him all those years ago is very similar to what her sister Sola said and told her before she left for Coruscant and before the assassination attempt. About how there is more to life than severing the Republic and Senate etc. "How do you feel about...what your mum had to say?" She asks keeping her eyes locked on Obi-Wan curious to find out if his mother's words all those years ago have caused him to question his current path. Much like her sister's words and maybe in a way the amnesia has caused her to question her current path.

Obi-Wan looks back at Padme having not expected her to ask this question. "It's got me thinking and remembering other things about my life before the Order." He says and tells her. "For example. I remember how my father had died before I was born and so I never got to know him." He adds. "However I do remember my mum telling both me and my brother how he really wanted one of us to become Jedi Knights. An how when the Jedi visited our planet looking for potentials. They found both Owen and me and we both had potential. However they refused to take Owen due to him being too old however they were willing to take me with my mother's approval and that is what led to me and my mum having the conversation that I had relived in the dream." He adds again. "An I thought about and remembered and focused my attention and mind on what my mum told me and as I thought about that. I realised that up until after I had had the dream I had always for as long as I can remember felt as though there was only one path for me to take and that has or rather had been the Jedi path." He continues on. "However now. I'm not so sure of a lot of things." He says and tells the Senator. "Like weather the Jedi path really is the one I should continue to take or even want to take. An if I was to decide to take another path what other path could I take?" He says as well as asks her. "Due to the fact that all I have ever known is the Jedi Order." He adds. "It was all I had and have ever really cared about. It's all I ever wanted. It's all that mattered to me for the longest time." He says meaning what he says. "I remembers how when I became a Padawan. I was determined to prove myself. To show that I could become a good maybe even great Jedi. Despite the few romantic as well as other distractions that had crossed my path over the years. There was nothing else that I focused my attention on except being a Padawan and trying and learning how to be the best Padawan that I could be. An in doing so hopefully trying and learning how to become a good or great Jedi. So that when the trails came I would be ready for them. An I could make myself as well as Qui-Gon proud." He says looking at Padme as he continues on. "However now I realise that while there was and is a part of me that did everything that I have done in order to try and make myself and Qui-Gon proud. The two people I really wanted to make proud were and still are my parents. An in a weird way. I can't help but wonder and feel that maybe it is due to me wanting to make them proud that I didn't allow myself to let the "romantic distractions" get in the way of me becoming a Jedi." He says taking a moment. "I also wonder if maybe it was and is this that has caused me to be the type of Master to Anakin that the Council expected for me to be. Rather than the type of Master I wanted to be to Anakin." He adds. "It was and is this that stopped me from putting my arm around Anakin when we were standing side by side together at the burning of Qui-Gon's body all those years ago. Because the Council expected me not to do that because that is not what a Master would do." He says and tells Padme. "That is or rather was when I made a promise or rather a vow to myself that from now on I am going to be the type of Master I think and feel Anakin needs me to be. Rather than the type of Master I think and feel the Council expects or wants me to be for him." He finishes.

Padme smiles a small smile back at Obi-Wan. "An what about you not being sure weather the Jedi path really is the one you should continue to take or want to take? An if it's not what other path could you take?" She asks him curiously.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme as he tries to think about the answers to her question. "I don't know." He says and tells her honestly. "There is so much I have to think about." He adds. "Leaving aside the fact that I have devoted my life to the Jedi." He says. "There is the promise I made to Qui-Gon to train Anakin." He adds again. "As well as the vow I made to be the type of Master Anakin needs me to be." He adds for a third time.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan and slowly nods her head in understanding as to how the Jedi Knight is feeling. As she starts to once again put things in the suitcase. While Obi-Wan goes back to walking around the room until he spots something and picks up a framed hologram. "Is this you?" He asks as he looks at the hologram.

Padme looks up and see's Obi-Wan holding the hologram as she walks around the bed and over to where he is standing and stands next to him and looks at the hologram which shows her at the age of either seven or eight surrounded by forty or fifty little green creatures. One of which she is holding in her arms and they are all smiling hugely for the camera. "That was when I went with the relief group and we went to Shadda Bi Boran." She says and tells Obi-Wan. "Their sun was imploding and the planet was dying." She adds and continues on. "I was helping to relocate the children. See that little one I'm holding?" She adds and asks. Obi-Wan nods his head as they both look at the picture. "His name was Na-Kee-Tula which means sweetheart." Padme says looking at the picture with a sad look on her face as the memory of the event comes back to her. "He was so full of life. All those kids were." She says as she walks back around to the suitcase.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asks watching as Padme walks back around to the other side of the bed and looks over or rather across the bed at him.

"They were never able to adapt to live off their native planet." Padme says and tells Obi-Wan sadly. "They all died." She adds.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme in shock and sadness as he slowly puts the hologram down and picks up another hologram. "What's this one?" He asks able to tell that it is another picture of Padme although she is older in this one than she was in the last and yet not knowing what is going on in the picture.

Padme looks over at Obi-Wan and the hologram he is now holding which shows her at the age of ten or eleven wearing official robes and standing between two robed legislators. Her expression is severe. "That was my first day as an Apprentice Legislator." She says proudly. "You notice the difference?" She asks causing Obi-Wan to turn and look at her as she pulls a face at him which causes him to grin at her as she continues packing while Obi-Wan sets the second hologram back down next to the first noticing the difference between the two holograms. One of them being a picture of a beaming little girl and the other being a picture of a stern unsmiling adolescent.

Meanwhile back on Geonosis.

Anakin arrives at the head of the trail far below a flat plain that stretches into the distance. He stops peering into the darkness where strange shapes loom indistinctly and takes a pair of electronic binoculars from his belt and puts them to his eyes and looks through the binoculars he sees a cluster of great towers like fantastic stalagmites rise from the plain below suddenly a line of Battleships come into view. Anakin touches the viewfinder and is able to see between fifty and a hundred Trade Federation ships in a neat row some are on platforms that are carrying the starships down to an underground facility. Other platforms are rising to the surface. They carry thousands of battle droids that step off of the platform and file into the waiting ships. Anakin continues to watch and look through the binoculars as a fully loaded ship takes off. He then swings the binoculars upward to see more Trade Federation Starships.

Light grows on the clustering tower of fantastic stalagmites. As Anakin sneaks up to the main one. He climbs up the side of the tower to a small window like opening he looks around quickly and then sneaks inside. He then makes his way along a narrow pillared corridor and comes to what looks like a large open well or vent shaft he looks down and sees a huge underground facility below.

In one area machines are constructing battle droids in another area completed droids are moving along a conveyor belt. Geonosis workers with no wings drone away at the  
assembly line. Quietly so as not to disturb or attract the workers attention Anakin moves past them until he eventually arrives at a vast expanse in the stalagmite interior where there are immense pillars soaring Gaudi-Gothic arches and vaulted roofs. The huge space is deserted and completely silent as Anakin starts to cross the square. However he suddenly hears voices. An darts behind a pillar as Poggle The Lessar Archduke of Geonosis and his aide Sun Fac as well as Count Dooku and Viceroy Nute Gunray approach closely followed by Passel Argente and Wat Tambor. Anakin flattens himself against the pillar as they pass by.

"Now we must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Count Dooku says and tells the group that surround him.

"What about the Senator from Naboo?" Nute Gunray asks. "Is she dead yet?" He adds and asks. "I'm not signing your treaty. Until I have her head on my desk." He adds again.

"I am a man of my word Viceroy." Count Dooku says and tells him.

"With these new battle droids we've built for you Viceroy. You'll have the finest army in the Galaxy." Poggle says and tells him as the group moves out of ear shot and Anakin peers around the pillar and see's them going through an archway on the far side of the courtyard. There is a flight of stairs beside it. He arrives at the stairs and sneaks up them to arrive at a narrow gothic archway. He looks down through it to see that below him is a conference room in which Poggle The Lessar and his two aids are at one end of the large conference table along with Count Dooku and Viceroy Gunray.

"Now is the time my friends." Count Dooku says. "This is the moment when you have to decide between the Republic or the Confederacy of Independent Systems." He adds as he sits at the head of the table with Jango Fett standing behind the Count's chair.

In addition to the Count Viceroy as well as Poggle and his aids there are also three opposition Senators. Po Nudo Tessek and Toonbuck Toora and a Commerce Guild Dignitary Shu Mai and a member of the Intergalactic Bank Clan San Hill.

"As I explained to you earlier." Count Dooku says breaking the silence. "I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support gentlemen." He adds referring to the three new additions to the group. "An let me remind you of our absolute commitment to capitalism of the lower taxes the reduced tariffs and the eventual abolition of all trade barriers." He adds. "Signing this treaty will bring you profits beyond your wildest imagination." He adds again. "What we are proposing is completely free trade." He adds as well as says and tells them as he looks at Nute Gunray. "Our friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support. When their battle droids are combined with yours. We shall have an army greater than anything in the Galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands me make." He finishes.

Passel Argente the representative for the Corporate Alliance is the first to speak. "I am authorized by the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." He says and tells the group.

"We are most grateful for your co-operation Chairman." Count Dooku says in response.

"The Commerce Guilds do not at this time wish to become openly involved." Shu Mai the Commerce Guild representative says and tells the room. "But we shall support you in secret and look forward to doing business with you." She adds.

There is chuckle around the table as Count Dooku smiles. "That is all we ask." He says in response.

"The Intergalactic Banking Clan will support you wholeheartedly." San Hill the banker says and tells the others in the room. "But only in a none exclusive arrangement." He adds.

"The Techno Unions are at your disposal Count." Wat Tambor the Techno Union representative says and tells the room.

Having heard enough Anakin pulls back away from the archway and heads for his ship.

Meanwhile back on Naboo.

A water speeder docks at an island landing platform. Obi-Wan and Padme disembark the water speeder at the base of a lodge rising on the beautiful island in the middle of the lake.

The Jedi Knight and Senator walk up a set of stairs from where the water speeder is parked. Onto a terrace overlooking a lovely garden they stop at the balustrade. They both look out across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains rising beyond.

"When I was in Level Three we used to come here for school retreat." Padme says and tells Obi-Wan.

"Your parents told me." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "That was one of the reasons why I thought it best we come here." He adds. "Due to it being somewhere you know and are comfortable." He adds again.

Padme smiles as she keeps her focus on the view. "Do you see that island?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan nods his head.

"We used to swim there every day." Padme says and tells the Jedi Knight standing on the left side of her. "I love the water." She adds.

"I do too." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "Although there isn't a lot of it on Coruscant." He adds jokingly due to the planet of Coruscant being one big city and no water being on it anywhere.

"What about your home planet?" Padme asks turning to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan thinks about this as he slowly turns his head and looks at the woman standing next to him "I don't remember." He tells her honestly.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan unable to stop herself from feeling a little bit sorry for him due to him not being able to remember a great deal about his family or even what his home planet was like. "After we'd finished swimming." She says changing the conversation back to when she came here when she was in Level Three. "We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us." She adds as she turns her attention from Obi-Wan back to the view although she knows Obi-Wan is still staring at her. "An we would try to guess the names of the birds singing." She adds doing her best to focus her attention on the view and ignore the man who is now staring at her.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his attention from Padme to the view wanting to continue to look or rather stare at Padme however forcing himself not too. "I remember Anakin once told me how much he hates sand." He says and tells her. "He said the reason he hated it was because it's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere." He adds causing Padme to smile. "I personally think he hates it simply because he was surrounded by it on Tatooine." He adds. "I can understand why you didn't like it on Tatooine." He then says causing Padme to turn and look at him with a frown which causes Obi-Wan to smile at her. "Anakin once told me that you and he had a conversation on the Naboo ship we where on while heading from Tatooine to Coruscant. He was cold and you wrapped a blanket around him and told him how he came from a warm planet. An that Tatooine was little to warm for your taste." He explains and tells her at the same time. "Tatooine is so different to here." He then says after a brief silence turning his attention from Padme back to the view. Able to feel the growing tension between himself and the woman standing to his right. "It's different to Coruscant." He adds with a chuckle. "Probably different to my own home world." He adds again. "Here everything's soft." He says turning his attention from the view back to Padme noticing as he does so that she is still looking or rather staring at him. "An smooth." He says swallowing hard due to the look that she is giving him. An he is able to tell from that look that she is now becoming receptive to the way that he looks at her however he can also sense and feel her nervousness which matches his own.

"There was a very old man who lived on the island." Padme says and tells Obi-Wan as she looks or rather stares at him. "He used to make glass out of sand and vases and necklaces  
out of the glass. They were magical." She adds.

Obi-Wan swallows hard again. "I think everything here is magical." He says and tells her looking at the outfit she changed into before they left her parents. The dress that she is wearing starts off as a pale yellow at her neck and moves through shades of pink and orange until at the hem at her ankles it is lilac. The dress is also gathered up at the waist with clasps made of tassels and pearl. This is then draped over her arms where it is hemmed with a wide ribbon. The dress is held up by five layered pieces of metal resembling shells with the top one reaching part way around her neck and is tied off with a piece of ribbon. Similar pieces of metal adorn her upper arms. Her hair resembles a conch shell due to it being held in place by headbands inset by pearls. In a weird way Obi-Wan can't help but think and feel that the design of the dress either intentionally or unintentionally either way to him it reflects Padme's love of water which in a weird way is ironic considering that it is the water that they are talking about while she is wearing this outfit.

"You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real...but it wasn't." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention and focus from the outfit that she is wearing back to her as she tells him about the old man who lived on the island and made glass out of sand and vases and necklaces out of the glass.

"Sometimes when you believe something to be real it becomes real." Obi-Wan says and tells her as they look or rather stare into each other's eyes.

"I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass you would lose yourself." Padme says.

"I think it's true." Obi-Wan says feeling himself inching closer towards Padme watching her like a Hawk and waiting for her to make a move away from him. However she doesn't move as he inches ever closer to her and Padme slowly starts to inch her way closer to him. The two close the gap between them and kiss for the first time and much to each other's shock and delight neither resists.

"No!" Obi-Wan snaps as he suddenly breaks the kiss and pulls away from Padme. "I shouldn't have done that." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock having thought and expected that if anybody was going to break the kiss it would be her.

Obi-Wan turns and looks out at the view. "I'm sorry." He says swallowing hard having not wanted to break the kiss and yet knowing that what he has just done is wrong and yet also knowing that despite what he knows and despite the fact that he also knows he should feel guilty for what he has just done. He does not regret it. "I had best get our luggage off of the boat." He says. "If you will excuse me Senator." He adds as he turns and heads back towards the speeder boat. Leaving Padme alone to stand by the railing.

Later.

Outside of the lake retreat the sun is setting and as it slowly does it's final rays touch the nearby mountain peaks while the lake glows in the rose tinted light. Floating lamps gleam softly like jewels at the lodge.

Inside in a dining room one of the servants of the retreat places a dessert down in front of Padme while another servant does the same for Obi-Wan. Meanwhile Obi-Wan is busy telling Padme about his and Anakin's mission to Ansion which they had just completed and got back from when they had been summoned to the Council chamber to be given their assignment to protect the Senator.

Obi-Wan is still wearing his Jedi robes although he is no longer wearing his cloak and Padme is now wearing a black corset style dress with a black metallic printed mermaid skirt accessorized by a long drapey and beaded necklace that ends at her knees. She is also wearing a black feathery shawl and has on long black leather fingerless gloves. Her hair is done in a twisted braid with a headband for decoration.

"An when Anakin finally got to them." Obi-Wan says. "They weren't interested in peaceful negotiations." He adds. "So he and they engaged in aggressive negotiations." He says to Padme before turning his attention to the servant who has just placed his desert down in front of him. "Thank you." He says to her with a smile.

"Oh." Padme says laughing as she picks up her fork and goes to spear her desert which is a type of fruit. However just before she reaches it with her fork it moves.

Obi-Wan smiles to himself due to the fact that it seems both he and the Senator have been able to forget about the incident on the balcony earlier. An he is willing to do whatever it takes not to allow thoughts of that incident to creep back into his mind. As he watches Padme try and spear the piece of fruit again and again just like before her fork is just about to make contact with it when the piece of fruit moves.

Padme looks up at Obi-Wan who quickly looks down at his plate. "Are you doing that?" She asks him sounding as though she already knows the answer.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and gives her his best innocent look he can. "What?" He asks in a less than convincing innocent tone of voice.

Padme just scowls at him as she jabs at the fruit Obi-Wan subtly moves his hand and as he does so causes the fruit to lift up from Padme's plate and hover in front of her.

"Now stop it!" Padme snaps not at all angry as she is trying to sound which causes Obi-Wan to laugh a sound she loves to hear which leads to her laughing as well as she reaches out for the fruit however just before she reaches it the fruit does a loop. "Obi!" Padme snaps again not sounding angry at all now just very frustrated.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme stunned by her use of the nickname both his older brother and mum used to refer to him by. An yet liking the way it sounds when she says it and so deciding not to point out the fact that she has just referred to him by the name she has. As he simply lifts his hand and the piece of fruit flies right into it.

Padme looks at him in amazement

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile as he puts the piece of fruit he just used the Force to take from Padme down onto his plate and starts to cut it into several pieces. "If Anakin saw me doing this he would be very unhappy." He says as he continues to cut the piece of fruit up.

"Why?" Padme asks curiously as she watches the Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks across the table at her. "Because whenever he shows off like this I always reprimand him for doing it." He explains.

Padme smiles at this. "But then he is a Padawan." She says in Obi-Wan's defence. "An you are a Jedi Knight." She adds. "I'm sure your allowed to bend or even break your own rules now and then aren't you?" She adds and asks with an ear to ear smile on her face.

Obi-Wan simply smiles as he finishes cutting the fruit into pieces having never thought of his and Anakin's roles the way she has just described them. As he once again uses the Force to make a piece of the fruit lift off of his plate and slowly make it's way over to Padme who catches it with her fork and takes a bite of it.

"I guess we had better not tell Anakin about this then." Padme says once she has finished eating the piece of fruit.

"No we can tell him." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "An if he asks how come I am able to show off and he isn't." He adds. "I'll simply give him the same reason you gave me." He adds which causes Padme to laugh.

After they have both finished their deserts. Padme leads them into the sitting room where a fire blazes in the open hearth. She takes off the shawl and puts it on the back of one of the sofa's and walks over and sits down on another sofa type of seat near to the fire. Obi-Wan sits down next to her watching her as she stares into the flames of the fire. While he continues to stare at her and as he looks at her he can't help but remember the incident earlier in the day on the balcony. As well as all of the other incidents that have occurred between them since she woke up in the hospital room of the palace. "I don't think it is a good idea that I stay here anymore." He says finally swallowing hard.

Padme turns her head and looks at Obi-Wan in shock. "What!?" She asks the shock clear to hear in her tone of voice. "Why?" She adds and asks him.

"Because I don't think I can do my job anymore." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan having a feeling she knows the reason for this and yet wanting and needing to know for sure. "Why?" She asks him as calmly as she can.

"Because just like Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "I too am starting to develop...an emotional connection to you." He says and tells her. "Unlike Anakin though I am not confused by my feelings for you." He adds. "However they may become a distraction for me." He adds again. "An that is the reason why I can no longer stay here and continue to protect you." He says and tells her. "My feelings for you may get in the way of me protecting you and there is no telling what could potentially happen between the two of us if we continue to stay here alone together." He adds. "Especially considering what has already happened." He finishes referring to the kiss on the balcony.

Padme understands what Obi-Wan is saying without him actually having to say it and this causes her to swallow hard. "Do you remember how I told you that I didn't think you would have to worry about Anakin having an emotional attachment to me due to the fact that from reading my profile I don't seem like the person who allows themselves to fall in love and if I do fall in love I don't allow it to bloom into anything serious like a relationship?" She asks staring into Obi-Wan's eyes.

Obi-Wan slowly nods his head not liking or rather afraid of where this is going.

"An that my only concern seems to be everybody else but me." Padme asks as she continues to look or rather stare into the Jedi Knight's eyes.

Obi-Wan again slowly nods his head in answer to her question.

"Do you remember the dream that I had before I woke up?" Padme asks him.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says verbally answering her this time.

"It wasn't a dream." Padme says and tells him. "It was a memory." She adds. "A memory of the last conversation me and Sola had before I left for Coruscant and the vote." She adds and continues on. "An ever since I had that dream or relived that memory. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it and I don't know if I ever thought about any of that stuff that Sola asked me about before I suffered this amnesia. However I have been thinking about it a lot since I had that dream." She says and tells the Jedi Knight sitting both next to her and in front of her. "An I do want something or the things that will make my life better." Sh says and tells him. "I do want something deeper for me." She adds. "I want love and I want to have kids and I want to settle down and concern myself with those things that will make my own life fuller." She says looking at Obi-Wan. "An Sola was right." She adds "I have let the chances that I have had in the past to be happy slip through my fingers. I can't remember what type of life I had before this amnesia but from reading my profile it strikes me as being a very lonely one. An if I may say so Obi-Wan you have also let the chances that you have had in the past to be happy slip through your fingers." She says and tells him honest. "An I don't know what type of life you had before you started having the dreams you have been having of your home world or family but from reading your profile. It strikes me as being just as lonely a one as I have lived or was living before this amnesia." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme in shock at what she has just said due to him having not thought about the type of life he has led as being lonely due to it being the life he has been expected to live. An yet when he thinks about it he can't help but agree with the Senator that in a way a Jedi's life is a very lonely one.

"Please do not think that I am having a go at you." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to refocus his attention on the present. "The reason why you let those chances slip through your fingers was because up until after you had had the dream you told me about earlier in my bedroom at my parents house." She says. "You had always for as long as you can remember felt as though there was only one path for you to take." She adds. "An that has been the Jedi path." She says and tells him. "We have both spent the majority of our lives putting other people before our selves." She continues on. "I put my people's wants and needs before my own by becoming Queen all the way through my reign as Queen and even when I was no longer Queen. I became a Senator for them." She says and tells the man sitting next to her. "You put what your father wanted above what you wanted." She says. "I'm not saying you didn't want to become a Jedi I am sure that there is a part of you that probably did but not as much as the part of you that wanted to make both of your parents proud of you and because you becoming a Jedi was what your father wanted you were willing to give up what you wanted and become that." She adds. "I don't think you really wanted to become Anakin's Master you had only just become a Knight yourself and you had only just lost your own Master." She adds again. "An yet because it was his dying wish you where willing to put your own wants and needs and desires to the side and do what he wanted. What he asked you to do." She says the he that she is referring to being Qui-Gon. "Now what we have both been doing with our lives are good things." She says as she continues on. "However we now realise that we want something for our selves and I personally think that taking into consideration how much and what we have both already sacrificed for others we deserve something for our selves." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at Padme knowing what she is saying and yet feeling the need to bring something up to her. "What about the vow I made?" He asks. "About how I was going to start to be the kind of Master Anakin needs me to be and not the kind of Master that the Council and Order expect me to be?" He adds and asks again. "I'm sorry Padme." He says and tells her after a brief silence. "I can't….We can't." He adds. "It's just...not possible." He finishes doing his best to try and hide his sadness at what he has just said due to him secretly wishing that him and her being together was possible.

"Anything's possible. Obi-Wan." Padme says as well as argues. "Please listen to me." She adds.

"No Padme you listen." Obi-Wan says getting to his feet. "We live in a real world." He adds and tells her. "Come back to it." He says and tells her. "You're a Senator. I'm a Jedi Knight." He adds. "If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion they will take us to a place we cannot go." He adds again. "Regardless of the way we feel about each other." He adds a third time.

"I'm not going to be a Senator for much longer Obi-Wan!" Padme snaps and tells him . "When this bounty hunter and the people he is working for are brought to justice. I am going to resign and retire from public life." She adds.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and releases it heavily. "I can't resign from the Order." He says and tells the woman sitting before him. "I have to keep my promise to both Qui-Gon and Anakin." He adds and tells her. "An Jedi aren't allowed to marry Padme." He says and tells her again. "They are not allowed any emotional connections." He adds. "If the Order or Council where to find out I would be expelled from the Order. Which means that I could not for fill my promise to Qui-Gon or the vow I made to Anakin." He finishes.

"You're asking me to be rational." Padme says and tells him. "That is something I know I cannot do." She adds and tells him. "I have spent the better part of my life being rational and I do not wish to be that way anymore." She adds. "I can't be." She says and tells him.

"I can not give in to this." Obi-Wan says and tells her as well as trying to tell himself. "I have more important things to do than fall in love." He adds.

Padme get's to her feet and turns and walks over to the fire. After a minute of silence between the two of them she slowly turns around and faces Obi-Wan as she comes up with an idea as to how they could be together and Obi-Wan could do what he feels he has to do. "Well you know." She says. "It wouldn't have to be that way." She adds and continues on. "We could keep it a secret." She both tells him and suggests at the same time.

"Then we'd be living a lie." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "One we couldn't keep up even if we wanted to." He adds. "Your sister saw the way we acted around one and other. So did your mother." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock as she realises how he knew or knows this. "You heard the conversation we were having?" She asks.

Obi-Wan nods his head. "I wasn't eavesdropping." He says defensively. "I was coming in to tell you that we needed to leave soon." He adds and explains how he ended up overhearing Padme's conversation with her sister and mother. "An I heard you talking and so I decided to stay in the hallway and wait until you had finished talking." He adds and explains. "But getting back to us keeping our relationship a secret." He says getting back to the point. "I couldn't do that." He adds and tells the woman standing not to far away from him. "Could you Padme?" He asks. "Could you live like that?" He adds and asks.

"No." Padme says after a long silence sounding as though she is accepting defeat. "You're right." She adds. "It would destroy us." She adds again. "But then we wouldn't have to do it forever." She says and tells the man not to far away from her. "All we would have to do. Is keep it a secret until your promise to Qui-Gon is fulfilled as is your vow to Anakin." She adds. "Which I am assuming would happen when Anakin is given the rank of Jedi Knight." She adds looking at Obi-Wan for an answer to her unasked question.

Obi-Wan slowly nods his head letting Padme know that his promise to Qui-Gon would be fulfilled as would his vow to Anakin if or rather when Anakin becomes a Jedi Knight.

"So what if we where to keep our relationship a secret until Anakin becomes Jedi Knight?" Padme asks. "Then your commitment to both Qui-Gon and Anakin would be fulfilled." She adds. "Which means you could resign for the Order and we could be together." She adds looking at Obi-Wan waiting for his answer.

Obi-Wan hangs his head and looks at the floor thinking about the suggestion Padme has just made.

Meanwhile back on Geonosis.

Anakin is busy examining the transmitter dish on his fighter and speaks with R4. "The transmitter is working but we're not receiving a return signal." He says and tells the droid. "Coruscant's too far. R4 can you boost the power?" He asks looking at the droid as he talks to him.

R4 beeps a reply.

"We'll have to try something else." Anakin says as he jumps into the cockpit of the fighter. "I'm going to have to contact Obi-Wan on Naboo." He says aloud to himself. "It's much closer." He adds not liking the fact that he has to do this and yet at the same time knowing that he has no alternative. Due to the fact he has to report back to the Council and contacting Obi-Wan is the only way he can do this.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan do you copy? This is Anakin Skywalker." He says as he waits for a response. However he doesn't get one as he eventually exits the cockpit and jumps down to the ground. "All right." He says to R4. "We're all set to transmit." He adds as he takes a deep breath and swallows hard feeling nervous. "I just hope Obi-Wan get's the message in time because I don't think we have much of it." He adds and says to R4. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan do you copy? This is Anakin Skywalker."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meanwhile back on Naboo.

Padme is still looking at Obi-Wan and waiting for him to tell her weather he is willing to go along with her idea of them keeping their relationship a secret until Anakin has been knighted a Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan meanwhile still has his head hung and he is still wondering weather Padme's idea would or will work. Due to the fact that if they're relationship was to be discovered he would be expelled from the Order like he said. Which means he would not be able to for fill his promise to Qui-Gon or his vow to Anakin.

At that moment the doors to the sitting room burst open and R2 rolls in causing both Obi-Wan and Padme to turn their attention to the little droid.

"R2." Obi-Wan says surprised as the droid rolls up and stops next to him. "What are you doing here?" He adds and asks.

R2 in response to Obi-Wan's question projects a rough hologram of Anakin in front of Obi-Wan and Padme as they both watch the flickering image.

"Obi-Wan my long range transmitter has been knocked out. I need you to re-transmit this message to Coruscant." The holographic image of Anakin says and tells both of them.

Obi-Wan turns his attention from R2 to Padme. "Do you have a communications station?" He asks her.

Padme nods her head. "Come with me." She says as she turns and head out of the sitting room and heads for the communications station or rather room with Obi-Wan and R2 following along behind her.

It isn't long before Padme and Obi-Wan have made contact with the Order and Senate on Coruscant.

"Alright R2." Obi-Wan says turning his attention back to the Astro droid. "Play the message." He says and tells the little droid and R2 does so causing the holographic image of Anakin to appear once again in the centre of the control room.

"I have tracked the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett to the droid factories on Geonosis." The holographic image of Anakin says as the message plays. "The Trade Federation has taken delivery of a droid army here" He adds and tells those that are watching.." An it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala." He adds again. "The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a" All of a sudden the Holographic image of Anakin stops talking from the looks of things having seen something. "Wait….wait a minute." The holographic image of Anakin says as he get's out his Lightsaber ignites it and get's into a defensive stance. The image then shows Anakin trying to deflect blaster fire as Anakin disappears from view and is replaced by a Trade Federation destroyer droid.

Padme turns her head and looks at Obi-Wan who is watching the scene in horror as the holographic image ends and is replaced by a picture of Master Windu who is on Coruscant.

"Obi-Wan we will deal with Count Dooku." The Holographic image of Master Windu says and tells him. "The most important thing for you is to stay where you are." He adds. "Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority." The Holographic image of Master Windu adds again.

Obi-Wan swallows hard. "Understood Master." He says as the holographic image disappears.

Obi-Wan continues to stare at the blank space where the Holographic image of the Jedi Master and Council member was. However as he looks or rather stares at the empty space he isn't thinking about Master Windu he is thinking about that last image of his Padawan trying to defend himself against blaster fire from that Trade Federation destroyer droid. "They'll never get there in time to save him." He says finally.

Padme turns her attention from the empty space where the Holographic image of both Anakin and Master Windu had been to look at Obi-Wan who turns his attention to her.

"They have to come half way across the Galaxy." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "I'm much closer." He adds having made up his mind as to what he is going to do. Despite what he has been told by the Council. "It wouldn't take me as long to get there." He adds again. "I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you Padme." He says swallowing hard. "An I know I will be punished and possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order." He says and tells her. But I have to go." He says and tells her doing his best to try and make her understand why he both is as well as has to do this. "I have to help him." He says and tells her. "I'm sorry. I don't have a choice." He adds determined to for fill his vow and be the type of Master Anakin needs and the type of Master Anakin needs right now is the type that is going to come to his rescue.

"I'll go with you." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to look at her in shock. "That way you can continue to protect me and you won't be disobeying your mandate." She says and tells him despite the fact that she wants to be with him or that she wants them to be together she does not want to see him get thrown out of the Jedi Order especially for doing the right thing due to what he has just said about them being closer being true.

"Do you think we could….borrow a starship?" Obi-Wan asks her knowing that he should argue with her and yet also knowing that he doesn't have time to do so. Due to the fact that every second they waste is another second Anakin is on his own.

"I'm sure the Queen would lend us one." Padme says smiling a small smile at him.

"Let's contact her and find out." Obi-Wan says doing his best to smile back at her although his primary concern right now is getting to his Padawan before it is too late.

Padme nods her head and starts to adjust the communications station so that they can talk to Queen Jamillia and find out if they can "borrow" a starship.

Meanwhile back on Geonosis.

Anakin is being held in a holding cell in the centre of which he is being suspended in the air by a force field which is turning him slowly around in a circle on the spot as blue electric bolts restrain him.

Suddenly the door to the cell opens and a man dressed in black with a brown cloak and white hair and a white bearded and moustache walks in.

"Traitor!" Anakin snaps recognising the man as former Jedi Master Count Dooku.

"Oh no my young Padawan." Count Dooku says sounding shocked. "This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness." He adds.

"I thought you were the leader here Dooku." Anakin snaps the anger and hate towards the older man still noticeable in his tone of voice.

"This had nothing to do with me I assure you." Count Dooku says and tells the much younger man. "I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set free." He adds.

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do." Anakin says sarcastically letting Dooku know that he doesn't believe that he will do what he says.

The Count starts to slowly walk around Anakin. "May I ask why a Padawan is all the way out here on Geonosis?" He asks.

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Anakin asks already knowing the answer to this. Due to him having seen Jango standing behind the chair that Count Dooku was sitting in earlier in the conference room.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of." Count Dooku says lying. "Geonosians don't trust them." He adds.

"Well who can blame them for that." Anakin says honestly. "But he is here. I can assure you." He adds pretending as though he believes the Count when he says that there are no bounty hunters on Geonosis that he is aware of.

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before young Skywalker. I've heard great things about you." Count Dooku says as he comes to a stop. "I even heard that it was Qui-Gon who discovered you and championed for you to be trained." He adds. "I wish Qui-Gon were still alive." He adds sounding sad at the loss of the first Jedi Anakin ever met. "I could use his help right now." He adds again.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." Anakin snaps at the older man.

Count Dooku turns to face Anakin. "Don't be so sure my young Jedi. You probably don't know this but Qui-Gon was once my Apprentice just as you are now his former Apprentice's." He says and tells the younger man. "Qui-Gon also knew all about the corruption in the Senate but he would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have." He adds.

"The truth?" Anakin asks doing his best not to sound curious even though he is.

"The truth." Count Dooku says knowing that he has the younger man's interest. "What if I told you. That the Republic is now under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?" He adds and asks.

"No that's not possible." Anakin says. "The Jedi would be aware of it." He adds.

"The Darkside of the Force has clouded their vision my friend." Count Dooku says and tells him. "Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious." He adds.

"I don't believe you." Anakin tells him doing his best to sound as though he really doesn't.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious." Count Dooku says and tells him acting as though he either didn't hear or is ignoring what Anakin has just said. "But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord." He adds and continues on. "He came to me for help. He told me everything. The Jedi Council would not believe him. I tried many times to warn them but they wouldn't listen to me. Once they sense the Dark Lord's presence it will be too late." He adds. "You must join me Anakin and together we will destroy the Sith." He adds again.

Anakin looks at the Count feeling tempted to do as he suggests and join him and yet both feeling and knowing that he can't trust this man. Due to the fact that he left the Council and the Jedi Order. "I will never join you Dooku." He says determinedly.

The Count looks at Anakin and slowly turns to leave the room but stops and turns back around to look at Anakin. "It may be difficult to secure your release." He says and tells him as he turns back around and walks out of the cell leaving Anakin alone.

Meanwhile in space.

A Naboo starship is heading for Geonosis due to Padme having successfully made contact and convinced the Queen to lend them a starship and the Queen told them where it will meet them. Once the where ready to leave Obi-Wan and Padme and R2 all left the retreat via speeder boat and soon arrived at the floating landing platform where the starship was waiting. It wasn't long after this that the starship lifted off and was heading for Geonosis.

The Naboo starship is now heading toward the rings of Geonosis. Obi-Wan who is piloting the starship and is soon piloting it close to the ground weaving around towering rock formations.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead?" Padme asks sitting next to Obi-Wan in the co-pilot's seat. "They're exhaust vents of some type." She adds.

"That'll do." Obi-Wan says as he pilots the craft straight down into one of the columns flying through the steam and landing at the bottom of the column.

Once the ship has landed both Padme and Obi-Wan prepare to leave the starship.

"Look whatever happens out there." Padme says and tells Obi-Wan. "Follow my lead." She adds. "I may not be able to remember being a Senator but I am pretty sure I can at the very least pretend like I am still one." She adds. "An I'm not interested in getting into a war here As a member of the Senate maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess." She finishes.

"Alright." Obi-Wan says willing to try anything so long as it means that his Padawan is alright as he looks at the outfit that Padme is wearing due to her having changed after speaking with the Queen back on Naboo. An the outfit that she is now wearing being very practical for Geonosis. Basically what she is wearing is a simple white jumpsuit with a tan utility belt with a white shawl her hair is done in an intricately looped hairstyle which keeps her hair at the back of her head in a bun and out of the way preparing her for action if her diplomatic solution doesn't work. She is also wearing a silver armband that signifies her political service and makes Obi-Wan think that maybe she had the intention to try and bring things here to a diplomatic solution before they even left Naboo. She is also wearing tan coloured boots "But if I think the situation calls for aggressive negotiations you follow my lead agreed?" He asks her.

Padme smiles a small smile at him. "Agreed." She says.

An with that the two of them leave the ship and soon enter the stalagmite city. They stop and look around in wonder at the emptiness they both start forward as they pass the surface of the pillars which seem to pulse slowly and move. High above Winged creatures grow from the pillars and detach themselves.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan snaps suddenly causing Padme to stop where she is as Obi-Wan spins around as one of the winged creatures attacks him he ignites his Lightsaber within the blink of an eye and cuts down three creatures as Padme runs for the exit through a far doorway. Obi-Wan reaches Padme as they both stand on the edge of a short walkway which is extended over a deep crevasse. The door behind them closes leaving the two of them stranded as the walkway suddenly starts to retract and Padme slips and then jumps down onto a conveyor belt leading into the droid factory.

"Padme!" Obi-Wan cries after her as he then jumps down and slashes more winged creatures while attempting to reach the Senator who is busy making her way across stamping machines and welders as Obi-Wan slowly follows beating back the winged creatures.

Meanwhile R2 who has been slowly following both Obi-Wan and Padme has reached the small walkway which is when he uses his rocket jets to fly up and into the factory.

Obi-Wan meanwhile is busy working his way towards Padme using his Lightsaber to both attack and defend himself from the winged creatures that are attacking from all directions and now they are not just attacking him but also Padme. Who is busy wrestling with one of the creatures and is thrown into a large empty vat moving down the assembly line. Mechanized arms carry the vat to a position where molten metal will be poured into it. Padme struggles to find handholds which she can use to escape but is unsuccessful.

R2 able to see that the Senator is in trouble files towards her.

Obi-Wan meanwhile is still battling the creatures until he eventually trips on the assembly line and his right arm becomes locked into a moulding device as he starts to approach a cutting machine.

Padme is continuing to struggle to escape the vat while R2 has managed to find a computer port that controls the vats and programs Padme's vat to dump her onto a walkway. Obi-Wan meanwhile ignites his Lightsaber in an attempt to free his arm. The cutter approaches and he manoeuvres his body away from the cutter but it slams down and cuts his Lightsaber in half.

Padme having escaped the vat is now surrounded by the winged creatures and taken prisoner.

Obi-Wan has managed to free his arm from the moulding device however he too is surrounded by destroyer droids as well as Jango Fett who is pointing a gun at him.

"Don't move Jedi!" Jango warns.

Obi-Wan looks at his cut in half Lightsaber and looks around. "I'm glad Anakin isn't here to see this." He says due to all of the times he has lectured his Padawan about loosing his Lightsaber.

"Take him away." Jango snaps at the battle droids.

Both Padme and Obi-Wan are reunited as the two of them are led down a huge corridor by four Geonosians guards to a set of doors which open to reveal a conference room with a huge table. Sitting at the opposite end of the table to where Obi-Wan and Padme are standing is Count Dooku and standing behind him is Jango Fett with six Geonosian guards standing behind him.

"Please be seated Senator." The Count says.

Padme sits down at the large conference table opposite Count Dooku with Obi-Wan standing behind her.

"You may begin Senator." Count Dooku says calmly.

Padme stares at the Count and swallows hard hoping that she is able to "pretend" to still be a Senator well enough to avoid a war. "You are holding a Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker." She says and tells the Count at the same time. "I am formally requesting you turn him over to me now." She adds in a less than requesting tone of voice.

"He has been convicted of espionage." Count Dooku tells her. "An will be executed. In just a few hours I believe." He adds.

"He is an officer of the Republic." Obi-Wan says and tells his former Master's mentor. "You can't do that." He adds not meaning to interrupt Padme however having a feeling that diplomatic negotiations are not going to work and the only way they are going to get Anakin is through aggressive negotiations.

"We don't recognise the Republic here Knight Kenobi." Count Dooku responds. "But if Naboo were to join our Alliance." He adds turning his attention from Obi-Wan back to Padme. "I could easily hear your plea for clemency." He adds again.

"An if I don't join your rebellion." Padme says keeping her focus on the Count. "I assume this Jedi with me will also die?" Padme asks doing her best to remain unemotional and as diplomatic as she can.

"I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will Senator." Count Dooku says and tells her. "But you are a rational honest representative of your people." He adds sounding as though he almost admires her. "I assume you want to do what's in their best interest." He adds. "Aren't you fed up with the corruption?" He asks. "The bureaucrats? The hypocrisy of it all?" He adds and asks. "Be honest Senator." He says and tells her.

"The ideals are still alive Count." Obi-Wan says and tells the man who was once a member of the Jedi Order. "Even if the institution is failing." He adds.

"You believe in the same ideals we believe in." Count Dooku says looking at both Padme and Obi-Wan in turn. "The same ideals we are striving to make prominent." He adds.

"If what you say is true." Padme says. "You should stay in the Republic and help the Chancellor put things right." She adds.

"The Chancellor means well Milady." Count Dooku says. "But he is incompetent." He adds. "He has promised to cut the bureaucracy but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever. I am afraid Senator the Republic cannot be fixed." He adds and tells her. "It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham a shell game played on the voters. It will not be long before the cult of greed called the Republic will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom." He finishes.

"I cannot believe that." Padme tells him with conviction in her voice. "I will not forsake all I have honoured and worked for and betray the Republic." She adds. "We know of your treaties with the Trade Federation the Commerce Guilds and the others." She says and tells him. When she says we she is referring to both herself and Obi-Wan as well as the Senate and Order. "What is happening here Count is not Government that has been bought out by business. It's business becoming Government." She adds and tells him.

"Are you willing to betray your Jedi friends?" Count Dooku asks her. "Without your co-operation I can do nothing to stop Anakin or Obi-Wan from being executed." He adds.

"An what is to happen to me?" Padme asks doing her best not to show any emotion at the thought of either Obi-Wan or Anakin being executed even though she doesn't remember Anakin. "Am I to be executed also?" She adds and asks.

"I wouldn't think of such an offence." Count Dooku says and tells her. "However there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise Milady." He adds. "It has nothing to do with Politics I'm afraid." He adds again. "It's purely personal." He continues on. "An they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated." He says turning to look at Jango Fett who continues to stare at Padme with a small evil smile on his face. "I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions." Count Dooku says turning his attention back to Padme. "I'm sorry but if you are not going to co-operate I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice." He tells her. "I've done all I can for you." He adds as he get's to his feet and makes a gesture to Jango Fett.

"Take them to the High Audience Chamber for sentencing." Jango says and with that Padme get's to her feet turns and leaves the room with Obi-Wan following close behind.

Both Obi-Wan and Padme soon find themselves standing in the centre of what looks like a courtroom. Seated before them in a tall boxed off area is Poggle The Lesser Archduke of Geonosis who is accompanied by his underling Sun Rit. Off to one side the Separatist Senators Po Nudu Tessek and Toonbuck Toora sit next to them the Commerce Dignitaries Shu Mai Passel Argente Wat Tambor San Hill of the Intergalactic Banking Clan and Nute Gunray also sit. Along the wall about a hundred Geonosians wait for a verdict.

"You have been charged and found guilty of Espionage." Sun Rit says speaking in his native tongue as he causes Padme and Obi-Wan to turn their attention to him.

"Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" Poggle asks them in the same native tongue as Sun Rit.

"You are committing an act of war Archduke." Obi-Wan tells him as he and Padme stand side by side looking up at him. "I hope you are prepared for the consequences." He adds which causes Poggle to laugh.

"We build weapons Jedi….that is our business! Of course we're prepared!" Poggle tells them again in his native tongue.

"Get on with it." Nute Gunray says impatiently. "Carry out the sentence." He adds and says as well as tells them/ "I want to see her suffer." He adds referring to Padme.

"Your other Jedi friend is waiting for you." Poggle tells them in his native tongue. "Take them to the arena to be executed." He adds.

Four guards take hold of Padme and Obi-Wan two of them grab Padme and the other two grab Obi-Wan and forcibly escorts them out of the chamber to the sound of chuckling.

Once again both Padme and Obi-Wan soon find themselves waiting in a gloomy tunnel standing next to one and other in an open cart. Their hands having been cuffed together by metal hand cuffs.

Obi-Wan looks over at Padme. "Don't be afraid." He says and tells her.

Padme turns her head and looks back at Obi-Wan and smiles a small sad smile. "I'm not afraid to die." She says turning her head to the left to look at Obi-Wan. "I love you." She tells him.

"This isn't the end Padme." Obi-Wan says and tells her doing his best to hide the gulp he makes not wanting or rather refusing to believe that this is the end nor does he want the woman he loves to give up either.

"Seems like it might be." Padme says and tells him.

"We're going to get through this." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "An when we do." He says pausing as he thinks about what he is about to say or rather tell Padme knowing what he will be risking by both saying what he is about to and doing what he hopefully will be doing after they find a way out of this mess. An yet not caring due to him wanting to give Padme something to fight for as well as due to him having accepted the fact that he is in love with the woman that is standing to his right. An he wants this just as much as she does. "When we get through this." He says and tells her. "Then we can begin our secret relationship." He says and tells her again.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock and surprise having not expected him to say this.

"I love you." Obi-Wan says and tells her smiling a small smile at the look on her face.

"You love me?" Padme asks him sounding just as shocked and surprised as she looks as she slowly turns her head away "I thought you had decided not to fall in love." She says as she turns her head back to look at the Jedi Knight standing next to her. "That we would be forced to live a lie." She adds and continues on. "An that it would destroy our lives." She finishes.

Obi-Wan's smile widens a little due to the fact he knows that Padme is giving him a taste of his own medicine which he deserves and is willing to take. "Well there is a chance our lives are about to be destroyed anyway." He says and tells her. "However I don't think that is going to happen." He adds and continues on. "We are going to get through this." He says and tells her. "An when we do I want us to be together in secret if we must until the time is right for us to be together publicly." He adds. "I can't control the way I feel about you Padme," He continues on. "An I don't want to try and control it." He says as he leans closer to her. "I truly. Deeply. Love you." He says meaning each and every word. "An IF we are going to die. Before we do. I want you to know." He finishes.

Padme leans towards Obi-Wan both of them straining hard and yet making it just possible for their lips to meet as they share a kiss and at that moment the driver cracks his whip over the Orray which is harnessed between the shafts of the vehicle and causes the animal to move and causes the cart to jerk forward causing Obi-Wan and Padme to break the kiss as they enter the arena to a huge roar and the two prisoners look around them and see that the great stadium is packed with tier upon tier of yelling Geonosians.

The cart trundles to the centre where Anakin is chained to one of four upright posts that are three feet in diameter. The cart stops and both Padme and Obi-Wan are taken down and dragged to the two posts nearest to Anakin.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message Master." Anakin says to Obi-Wan who is forced up against the post next to him.

"We re-transmitted it as you requested Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells him. "Then we decided to come and rescue you." He adds.

Anakin looks at their predicament. "It looks like you're doing a good job so far." He says sarcastically as he watches Obi-Wan and Padme who has been forced against the post on the other side of Obi-Wan. As both Padme and Obi-Wan's arms that are pulled high above their heads just like his are and the cart drives away.

At this moment. Jango Fett Viceroy Nute Gunray Poggle and Count Dooku enter the arena via the Royal box.

"Settle down. Settle down." Poggle tells the crowd around the arena in his native tongue. "Let the executions begin." He then says again in his native tongue which sends the Geonosians around the arena into a frenzy.

In the midst of the ruckus. Three gates open to reveal the chosen weapons of death for the Senator and two Jedi. One of them being a Reek which is a large creature with dark red coloured thick skin and a horn on its head. Out of one of the other two gates comes a Nexu which looks to be feline with claws and quills along it's back as well as a long tail that splits into two equal sections. An the third being that appears from out of the final gate is an Acklay which is a three-eyed amphibian with powerful looking jaws filled with sharp teeth as well as tough leathery green skin and six deadly claws on the end of it's long limbs.

All three are equally fearsome creatures to face even with the Force not to mention the guards which are escorting them one of which does not survive his moment of dubious honour for long as his effort to restrain one of the animal's he has been heard proves unwise as the creature in question the Nexu turns on him leaping up and taking his head in it's vicious mouth.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin says after watching the vicious act.

"Well look on the bright side Anakin." Obi-Wan says causing Anakin to turn his head and look at his Master. "This should be fun." He says to his Padawan. "For them at least." He adds again looking at Anakin with a smirk. However the look Anakin is giving him let's him know that his Apprentice is in no mood for levity. "You ready for a fight?" He asks in a much more serious tone of voice.

"Fight?" Anakin asks looking at his Master.

"Well you want to give the crowd it's credit's worth don't you?" Obi-Wan asks him. Anakin gives Obi-Wan another look which causes Obi-Wan to smile. "Just relax and concentrate." He says and tells his student. "You take the one the right. I'll take the one on the left." He adds and tells him.

"What about Padme?" Anakin asks.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks to see what Padme is doing. "She seems to be on top of things." He says doing his best to move so that Anakin can see that Padme has successfully managed to pick one of the locks of her restraints and is now using the chain as a climbing aid to ascend to the top of the pillar.

Anakin smiles as he turns his attention back to Obi-Wan however there is no more time for talking as the Acklay charges him the beast is a ghastly fearsome looking creature it's sheer size giving Anakin no option other than to duck and hope for the best. Within seconds the animal's charge manages to destroy the chain and Anakin decides to doge and weave to avoid being struck by the vicious stone like claws whose ability to injure leaves compelling evidence behind after aiming for him and missing but leaving a sizeable dent in the pillar behind him.

Meanwhile the Reek charges at Obi-Wan who uses the Force to jump up onto the creatures back and then wraps part of the chain around it's horn which causes the creature to try and free it's self in doing so it snaps the chain from the pole Obi-Wan had been tied too.

While both of the Jedi are battling their own executioners. Padme has finally gotten to the top of the pole that she had been chained to. Once there she grips the chain with both hands and watches as the Nexu prowls the floor menacingly waiting for a moment to strike. It suddenly scrambles up the pole towards her and she used the chain to strike it managing to hit it twice before she receives a blow in return which leaves harsh claw marks across the middle of her back and causes her to cry out in pain and anger at having been struck. However she quickly ignores the pain she is feeling and leaps off of the pillar causing the metal links to go slack which she uses to her advantage and sends her body into a swing just as the Nexu leaps towards her she raises her feet and aims a powerful kick to the creatures abdomen sending the beast back down to the ground as it does so it let's out a pitiful mewl. Seizing the brief respite. Padme climbs back to the top of the post and retrieves the wire she used to free one of her hands and uses it to try and pick the lock on her other hand's cuff.

Meanwhile. Obi-Wan is still on the Reek which he is doing his best to control and ride while being chased by two Geonosians each one is on the back of an Orray and carrying a spear like weapon in one hand. Obi-Wan looks behind him at one of the Geonosians and when he does he looses his position on the back of the Reek and falls to the ground the only thing keeping him attached to the Reek is the chain that is wrapped around the creatures horn and causes it to drag him along the ground on his stomach.

Meanwhile. Anakin manages to doge the falling post which he had been attached to. The post having been knocked over by the Acklay which then chases him away from the other posts just as a Geonosian on the back of an Orray comes past and attempts to attack him with it's spear like weapon. Which Anakin grabs and uses to de-saddle the Geonosian which he kills with the spear like weapon he is now in possession of.

Obi-Wan meanwhile has let go of the chain which is still wrapped around the Reek and is now using the Force to try and tame the beast while moving closer towards it. When he is close enough he jumps back onto the reek's neck forcing the chain from around it's horn and securing it around the creatures neck instead making sure he has a much better grip of it this time as he looks and see's the Nexu waiting for Padme at the bottom of her post. He uses the chain to direct the charging reek towards the Nexu which it crushes.

"Jump!" Obi-Wan yells up at Padme who jumps down from the top of the post and lands behind Obi-Wan on the back of the now tamed creature. "You okay?" He asks her.

"Yeah." Padme says giving him a kiss on the cheek to reassure him before she turns her attention to Anakin who is jousting with the Acklay eventually throwing the spear like weapon at it and the spear hit's the creature in the side of the neck however due to the length of it's neck. The Acklay is able to twist it's head and force the spear out of it's side with it's teeth and then proceeds to break the spear like weapon in two.

Anakin after watching this runs for the Reek which Obi-Wan and Padme are both on and leaps onto the back behind Padme as all three of them turn their gaze on their new enemies. Which are the Geonosians who have been summoned into the arena along with seven destroyer droids who swiftly surrounded them as they unroll into striking positions.

Obi-Wan Padme and Anakin look around them waiting for the three of them to be fired upon. However both Obi-Wan and Anakin suddenly feel a Force signal which they traces to the royal box and when they looks up at the royal box they see the purple flash of Master Windu's Lightsaber confirming his arrival. This causes both Jedi to smile as they see other members of the Jedi Order appear around the arena their presence being confirmed by the igniting of Lightsabers all around them. The Jedi advantage is short lived however as a droid army starts to emerge from the tunnel causing all of the Jedi to enter the actual arena to help Obi-Wan Padme and Anakin face the oncoming forces. One Jedi tosses the Master and Padawan a Lightsaber each which they both ignite and aim carefully to break one and other's metal restraints.

Frightened by the sudden onslaught of blaster fire the Reek rears back causing Obi-Wan Padme and Anakin to fall to the floor of the arena. However within a minute all three of them are back on their feet again with Padme grabbing a blaster in order to defend herself. Her first target is a rider of the tumbrel which she mounts and uses the animal's pace to her advantage as she proceeds to pick off droids one at a time.

Obi-Wan seeing this decides to join her as he jumps into the tumbrel behind her and uses the Lightsaber he has been given to either deflect or return blaster shots. The Senator and Jedi's makeshift team works well until one blaster shot kills the creature Padme is riding sending them both to the ground. Thinking fast Padme decides to use the over turned tumbrel as shelter while she continues to fire while Obi-Wan stands close to her also continuing to deflect and return blaster shots that are either aimed at him or Padme.

"Is this what you call a diplomatic solution Padme?" Obi-Wan asks turning to look at the Senator in between deflecting and returning blaster shots.

"No Obi." Padme says looking back at him. "This is what I call aggressive negotiations." She adds smiling at him which causes Obi-Wan to smile back at her due to him either confident or knowing that she referred to him the same way his mum and brother did in his dream and liking the fact that she referred to him the same way they did as they continue to work together and defend themselves as well as each other.

While Obi-Wan and Padme are working together Anakin is busy working back to back with Master Windu until the frightened Reek charges at them forcing the Master and Padawan to separate. The Jedi Council member goes after the animal while Anakin continues to deflect blaster shots back at the droids. Abruptly Anakin notices the droids that are firing at him while continuing to fire at him are slowly backing away which confuses him and causes him to turn around just in time to see that the Acklay has returned for another round with him. Only difference is this time the Padawan has a much better weapon than the spear and aims for the front claws which he manages to dismember sending the front of the animal to the floor. However he doesn't stop there immediately flicking the hilt of his Lightsaber back and forth in his hands in time to bury the blue blade in the creature's chest.

The droid forces soon force the Jedi to retreat into a protective circle upon the floor of the arena. Gradually the blaster fire slows in intensity and after receiving a signal from Count Dooku the firing comes to a complete stop.

Obi-Wan and Padme look around the arena seeing all of the destroyed droids the three monsters that had been set to kill him and Padme and Anakin also laying dead the beheaded body of Jango Fett as well as countless dead Jedi.

"Master Windu!" Count Dooku calls from the royal box causing both the Jedi Knight and Senator to turn their attention to the man who was once one of them and is now an enemy. "You have fought gallantly." The Count continues on. "Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order." He adds. "Now it is finished." He says and tells them. "Surrender….and your lives will be spared." He finishes.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku." Master Windu responds defiantly.

"Then…I'm sorry old friend." Count Dooku says in response back and with that the droids that are surrounding the Jedi point their weapons at them and the Jedi raise their Lightsabers and Padme raises her blaster ready to fight to the inevitable end.

All of a sudden the sound of engines breaks through the silence causing Padme to look up into the sky. "Look!" She says causing Obi-Wan and Anakin as well as all the other Jedi to look up and see the countless ships above them carrying what appears to be the clone army from Kamino and Master Yoda.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan smile glad to see the Grand Master as well as the clones as six of the countless gunship's land before the surviving Jedi and the clone troopers flood the space between them and the droids. Allowing the Jedi to get aboard the ships in the clones place while deflecting blaster fire.

Padme Anakin and Obi-Wan get onto one of the vessels with Anakin and Padme standing on one side of the ship while Obi-Wan is standing on the other side as it ascends into the sky and starts to journey towards the Trade Federation ships.

"Hold on!" Obi-Wan calls out to Anakin and Padme as the vessel swerves dangerously causing everybody aboard to take hold of the supports above their heads.

"Aim right above those fuel cells." Anakin instructs the clones at the controls of the ship who obeys firing their weapons at the point on the ships that they have been told too causing the enemy ship to explode.

"Good call my young Padawan." Obi-Wan says proudly causing Anakin to smile at him as they both turn their attention back to the battle that is going on around them.

Obi-Wan suddenly notices something not too far off in the distance. "Those Federation starships are taking off." He says and tells all those around him. "Target them quickly." He adds and tells the clones in control of the ship they are on. With the help of the ground troops they managed to destroy one of the spherical starships. As the ensuring dust cloud from the explosion begins to clear Obi-Wan catches sight of a tiny Geonosian speeder escaping. "Look over there!"

Anakin and Padme both see the same thing Obi-Wan has seen and are able to identify the rider.

"It's Dooku!" Anakin snaps. "Shoot him down!" He tells the clones.

"We're out of rockets sir." The clone pilot informs him.

"Follow him!" Anakin says and tells the clone pilot.

"We're going to need some help." Padme says to the two Jedi.

"There isn't time!" Obi-Wan says and tells her over the noise. "Anakin and I can handle this." He adds able to feel Padme's worry through the Force however feeling the need to focus on Dooku even though he wants to try and reassure her. As he continues to watch the Count he notices that the two fighters that are flanking his speeder veer off to the left and right. From the looks of things leaving the Count on his own. Until the gun ship lurches and he turns to look behind them at the very same two fighters that had just been escorting the former JedI Master and are now attacking the gunship which to avoid their fire banks up a steep dune but is still hit. The ship lurches on it's side causing a female voice to cry out and Obi-Wan turns just in time to see Padme and a clone tumble out.

"Padme!" Anakin cries as he stares down in horror while Obi-Wan rushes over to the side of the ship Padme and the clone have just fell out of and watches in equal horror as Padme hits the ground below and rolls to the bottom of a dune seemingly unconscious or worse.

"Put the ship down!" Anakin yells turning his attention to the pilot of the ship that they are on.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan snaps causing his Padawan to turn his attention to him. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way." He says and tells the younger man. "We have to follow that speeder." He adds as he turns to look at the pilot. "Continue the pursuit." He says and tells him.

"I can't leave her!" Anakin snaps at Obi-Wan not listening to what he has just been told the only thing he is thinking about is the Senator.

"An I can't take Dooku alone!" Obi-Wan snaps back. "I need you." He adds. "If we catch him we can end this war right now." He continues on. "We have a job to do." He finishes.

"I don't care!" Anakin snaps angrily at Obi-Wan. "Put the ship down!" He adds and demands.

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!" Obi-Wan snaps back just as angrily.

"I can't leave her!" Anakin snaps.

"Come to your senses!" Obi-Wan snaps desperately deciding to use an underhanded move to get Anakin to see reason. "What do you think Padme would do if she were in your position?" He asks hating himself for having to do this and yet seeing no alternative.

Anakin hangs his head as he thinks about what Obi-Wan has just asked him. "She would do her duty." He says reluctantly.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin hating himself for what he has just done but knowing that he had to do it. As he turns his attention to Count Dooku who they are still chasing after as he looks at the Count he decides to try and find out through the Force if Padme is alright or not. An so he focuses his mind on the Senator and tries to find out through the Force if she is alright or not.

Meanwhile on the ground far behind Obi-Wan and Anakin's ship.

_**"Padme are you alright?" **_Padme hears a voice murmur in her mind as she slowly comes too and opens her eyes seeing the clone officers that she fell from the ship with bending over her.

"Are you all right?" The clone asks.

"I think so." Padme says as she sits up and thinks about everything that has happened and as she does. She suddenly realises that she can remember not only the first amendment she made as Queen or from the time she woke up in the hospital room of the palace but she can now remember the ten years in between those two events. In other words she has gotten her memories back.

"Come on." The clone says. "We better get you back to the forward command centre." He adds.

Though she hears the clone her mind is concentrating on something else as she get's to her feet and that something is the voice she heard inside her head just before she came too on the sand. An as she thinks about it she knows who's voice that was and who it belongs to.

"No no." She says as she looks at the clone in front of her. "Gather up what troops you can. We've got to get to that hanger. Get a transport. Hurry!" She tells him.

"Right away." The clone says in response as he turns and runs off with Padme following after him hoping that they are able to get to the hanger where she knows Obi-Wan is in time to try and help him apprehend Count Dooku.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meanwhile Anakin and Obi-Wan watch as Count Dooku's speeder parks outside of a tower and he get's off and goes into the tower. The gunship carrying the two Jedi parks next to Dooku's speeder and they both run inside the tower. Inside of the tower is a secret hanger in which the Count is throwing some switches on a control panel to reveal which reveals an Interstellar Sail Ship that is parked nearby.

At that moment both Anakin and Obi-Wan enter the hanger. Their Lightsabers in hand and ignited. The Count turns around to face them.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed today Dooku." Anakin says and tells the older man angrily.

Obi-Wan does his best to ignore as well as control his anger. "We'll take him together." He says and tells Anakin. "You go in slowly on the"

"No. I'm taking him now!" Anakin snaps as he charges across the open space at the Count.

"No wait Anakin no!" Obi-Wan cries as he watches his impetuous Padawan charges across the space at the former Jedi Master who smiles faintly as he watches Anakin come at him and raises his Lightsaber high above his head. At the last moment the Count thrusts out his right arm and unleashes a blast of Force lightning. Anakin is hurled across the room and slammed into the opposite wall. He slumps to the foot of the wall semi-conscious while the former Jedi now Sith moves towards Obi-Wan.

"As you can see my Jedi powers are far beyond yours." The Count says to Obi-Wan in either a taunting or mocking or both tone of voice. "Now back down." He says and tells Obi-Wan in a warning tone of voice. As he raises his right arm and hand again and fires Force lightning towards Obi-Wan. Who uses his Lightsaber to block it until eventually the Count stops his attack with the Force lightning.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan says and tells the older man.

The Count smiles as he ignites his Lightsaber which is red a clear sign that he has turned to the Darkside. As if the fact that he can use Force lightning which is an ability only the Sith posses was not proof enough. Obi-Wan charges in fast and swings at the Count's head however the Count manages to parries the cut easily. As the two men fight it quickly becomes clear that the former Jedi now Sith is the complete swordsman elegant graceful classical a master of the old style. As the two men's Lightsabers clash against one and other..

"Master Kenobi you disappoint me." Count Dooku says now obviously taunting the younger man. "Yoda holds you in such high esteem." He adds continuing his taunting as he parries another cut and then thrusts.

Obi-Wan steps back quickly starting to get out of breath

"Come come Master Kenobi." Count Dooku says obviously able to sense or tell this. "Put me out of my misery." He adds as he continues the taunting.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and get's a fresh grip on his Lightsaber and comes in again for a moment he drives the Count back. However the former Jedi Master's superior skill begins to tell again and he forces Obi-Wan to retreat as he increases the tempo of his attack pushing Obi-Wan to his limit to defend himself. The Count presses his advantage wounding Obi-Wan in the shoulder and then the thigh causing him to stumble and fall to the floor his Lightsaber skidding across the floor.

Count Dooku stands over the fallen Jedi Knight who looks up and watches as his adversary raises his Lightsaber high above his head like Anakin did and comes down only to clash against another Lightsaber Anakin's. Which causes the Count to look at Anakin who is standing next to him with his Lightsaber blocking his.

"Brave of you boy." The Count says the anger at having been stopped from killing a Jedi clear in his tone of voice. "I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson." He adds.

"I'm a slow learner." Anakin says in response as he forces Dooku back away from his Master.

While this is happening Obi-Wan uses the Force to call his Lightsaber back to him. "Anakin!" He snaps causing Anakin to look down at him as Obi-Wan's Lightsaber returns to it's owner's hand and Obi-Wan immediately tosses it to Anakin who ignites it as soon as he catches it and then charges at the Count. The force of his attack catches the Count slightly off balance and forces him to draw back as the men's Lightsabers clash against each other.

"You have unusual powers young Padawan." Count Dooku says and tells Anakin. "But not enough to save you this time." He adds obviously now starting to taunt Anakin the same way he did Obi-Wan.

"Don't bet on it!" Anakin responds.

As the two continue their fight with the Count parrying and ripostes. However it is no contest as Anakin is driven back he loses one Lightsaber which gives the Count the chance to end it the fight and does so in one flashing move. He cuts off Anakin's right arm with the other Lightsaber in it at the elbow and uses the Force to send Anakin back and watches as his adversary lands with his head on Obi-Wan's foot.

The Count uses this time to get his breath back due to both duels having taken a lot out of him. As he does he can hear the sound of somebody approaching and he turns just in time to see. "Master Yoda." The Count says in greeting to the Grand Master of the Jedi.

"Count Dooku." Master Yoda says in response.

"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time." Count Dooku says and tells the diminutive Jedi Master and Council member. As he reaches out with his left arm towards the wall on the left side of both of them and uses the Force to cause a piece of machinery to come away from the wall and fly towards the Grand Master who raises his right hand and arm and uses the Force to repel it and send it off to the floor.

The Count again uses the Force to cause another piece of machinery to come away from wall and attack the Jedi Master and Council member however once again Master Yoda uses the Force to send that piece of machinery to the floor as well as he then get's into a fighting stance.

Count Dooku turns his attention the ceiling above Master Yoda and raises his arms and hands above his head and uses the Force to cause parts of the ceiling to come away and down towards the head of the Jedi Order and Council who raises his hands and arms above him and uses the Force to send those falling pieces of ceiling to the ground.

"Powerful you have become Dooku." Master Yoda says and tells his adversary. "The Darkside I sense in you." He adds.

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi." Count Dooku says and tells Master Yoda in response. "Even you." He adds as he holds his right hand and arm out towards the Grand Master and Force lightning shoots from his fingers towards Master Yoda who catches it and sends it back towards him causing the Count to block the lightning. He then tries again firing another series of Force lightning bolts towards Master Yoda who captures it in his hand and causes it to disappear.

"Much to learn you still have." Master Yoda says and tells the former Jedi Master now Sith.

"It is obvious this contest can not be decided by our knowledge of the Force." Count Dooku says. "But by our skills with a Lightsaber." He adds as he whirls his Lightsaber in a formal salute.

Master Yoda draws his Lightsaber returning the formal salute as the two charges across the space at each other. The Count rains down blow after blow upon the tiny figure. However Master Yoda doesn't budge an inch and parries every cut and thrust that the Count aims at him nothing the taller man tries gets through as the two eventually end up with their Lightsabers locked together.

"Fought well you have. My old Padawan." Master Yoda says to his former student.

"This is just the beginning." Count Dooku says as he reaches out with his left arm and hand towards one of the cranes in the hanger and uses the Force to make it come crashing down toward Obi-Wan and Anakin both of whom attempt to hold up the crane using the Force. Master Yoda see's this and closes his eyes and concentrates on adding his strength to the two fallen Jedi and moves the crane aside. This allows Count Dooku to runs up his ship's ramp throwing a look back before going inside.

Outside of the tower hanger. Another Gunship arrives carrying Padme and a load of clones who all get off the ship as the sound of the Sail ship's engines can be heard and they watch as the Sail ship carrying Count Dooku shoots past them. Padme and the other clones fire at the ship but are unable to bring it down and watch as it disappears off into the distance.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme says aloud to herself after watching the ship disappear and turns and runs into the hanger with the clones and see's Obi-Wan and Anakin laying in the centre of the hanger. "Obi-Wan!" She cries as she runs over to him and kneels down next to him and Anakin both of them look back at her with relived smiles on their faces.

"Master." A familiar male voice says causing Obi-Wan to lift his head and open his eyes to see his Padawan Anakin sitting up on the Bio-bed he has been unconscious on for the past few hours.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile at him.

"Where are we?" Anakin asks turning his attention from his Master and mentor to the room around them.

"In one of the medical rooms on board a Coruscant ship heading back to the capital." Obi-Wan says and tells his Apprentice answering his question.

Anakin turns his attention from the room down to his right arm or down to where he right arm was before Count Dooku cut it off. He slowly turns to look at Obi-Wan who is looking back at him. "I'm sorry Master." He says looking at his mentor and friend.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin unable to hide his surprise at what his student has just said.

"I should have listened to you." Anakin says and tells his teacher. "An I should have done what you wanted us to." He adds and continues on. "I allowed my emotions to get the best of me." He says taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. "I allowed them to control me." He adds. "Especially my anger at what had happened to Padme." He finishes.

Obi-Wan smiles a small sad smile as he remembers the first time he ever faced or fought a Sith. Which was back on Naboo ten years ago and how he had allowed his anger to control him. An his anger had been for a similar reason to his Padawan's. An he knows that the Council would probably want him to scold his Padawan for not having listened to him. However he is not going to be the kind of Master or mentor the Council expects him to be. He is going to be the kind of Master and mentor Anakin needs. "Did I ever tell you about what happened when Qui-Gon and I faced that mysterious warrior back on Naboo?" He asks looking at Anakin already knowing the answer to this question.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan rather surprised by this question. Due to him having expected his Master to lecture him on how he should have listened to him as well as how he needs to learn to control his emotions especially his anger etc. "You told me that he killed Qui-Gon and then you killed him." He says in answer to Obi-Wan's question.

"Did I tell you how I did it?" Obi-Wan asks again already knowing the answer to this question.

Anakin slowly shakes his head.

"Well after he used his double ended Lightsaber to run Qui-Gon through." Obi-Wan says doing his best not to let his emotions get the best of him as he recalls and remembers his battle with the mysterious warrior. "I was still being held back from entering the pit by the laser gate." He adds. "The mysterious warrior who at the time we assumed was a Sith and later knew that he was." He adds again. "He taunted me by saying how he hoped I was going to be more of a challenge than Qui-Gon had been. An how he was somewhat disappointed in Qui-Gon which only made me more angry." He continues on. "I could feel the anger rage and hate burning inside of me. No doubt he could see it in my eyes it wasn't just burning it was swelling within me and radiating off of me." He says taking a moment before he continues on. "As soon as the laser gate that was blocking my path opened I charged at the Sith letting my feelings of anger rage and hate for the taunt as well as for what he had done to my Master mentor friend and father figure control my actions." He says and tells his Padawan. "It did enable me to cut his Lightsaber in two. However he eventually used the Force to push me back into the energy pit. I managed to survive by grabbing onto an input nozzle on the pit wall at the last moment." He says. "The Sith kicked my Padawan Lightsaber down the long shaft and then proceeded to slash the rim of the pit showering sparks upon me in an attempt to make me lose my grip." He adds. "By this time my anger rage and hate was back under control and I was able to use my brains. As I looked over and saw Qui-Gon's Lightsaber and used the Force to pull myself up hard leaping into the air and flipping over the Sith while at the same time calling Qui-Gon's Lightsaber to me." He says and tells Anakin. "As soon as Qui-Gon's Lightsaber was in my hand I ignited it in front of the Sith and slashed him through the waist causing him to flinch in both pain and shock as he was cut in two and fell back into the pit." He continues on. "His halves separating as they fall back." He finishes.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan in shock and amazement. Due to him having never heard this part of the story before. An knowing that it is probably due to the memories of loosing his as Obi-Wan himself put it Master mentor friend and father figure being too painful and yet now that he knows exacterly what happened. Anakin has a new found level of admiration and respect for the man sitting on the right side of the bed to him not just for having done what he did all those years ago but also for sharing this with him.

"The point I am trying to make Anakin." Obi-Wan says not sure weather his Padawan understands the reason why he has just told him the story of how he was able to survive his first encounter with the Sith. "Is that I too have allowed myself to be controlled by my emotions." He says and tells the younger man sitting before him. "Including my anger." He adds. "An it nearly cost me my life." He adds again. "Although your anger did not cost you your arm." He says wanting to make clear that while his anger all those years ago had and would have probably cost him his life if it had not been for that input nozzle. Anakin's anger was not the reason he lost his arm. "You allowed your anger to control you for a short time." He adds. "An you were taken by surprise when Count Dooku instead of facing you with his own Lightsaber used Force Lightning instead." He adds again. "The second time you faced him after you saved me." He continues on. "You where in control of your emotions. The reason you lost the duel is simply due to the fact that you were defeated by a better swordsman as was I." He says and tells his young charge. "However you certainly gave him a run for his money." He adds. "He was breathing very heavily after he beat you." He adds smiling a small smile at his Padawan.

Anakin smiles a small smile back. "I'm sure that was due to him having to take us both on Master." He says doing his best to be humble.

Obi-Wan hangs his head smiling an ear to ear smile.

"How is Padme?" Anakin asks causing Obi-Wan to lift his head and look at his student who is looking back at him curiously.

"She's a lot better now than she was before the fall from the gunship." Obi-Wan says with a small smile.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan with a frown.

"When she first awoke on Naboo she had suffered amnesia." Obi-Wan says and both tells as well as explains to the younger man. "She couldn't remember the last ten years." He adds and tells him. "The last memory she had was of her amending the constitution to limit the rule of elected monarchs to two terms. Due to how unpopular the King that she succeeded was during his reign." He adds again.

"She thought she was still the Queen?" Anakin asks looking at his Master in shock.

Obi-Wan nods his head. "The reason this had happened was due to the fact that some of her neural pathways weren't working." He says. "The reason for this is probably due to the fall or the impact of the landing she took during the first assassination attempt. One of these two things or maybe both of them together caused the neural pathways to be disrupted." He adds and explains.

"Why wasn't this noticed back on Coruscant?" Anakin asks curiously after listening to what his Master has just said.

"The reason it wasn't noticed while she was in the hospital on Coruscant." Obi-Wan says. "Was due to the swelling." He adds. "It masked it." He adds again. "We where told by the doctor on Naboo that the Queen assigned to look after the Senator. That it was actually a good thing that this had happened." He continues on. "Due to her neutral pathways having been damaged and the fact that they had only been damaged and not totally disconnected was a good thing in it's self. The reason it was a good thing is because it meant that she hadn't lost all of her memory. Which was proven when she woke up and recognised both her parents and also remembered being Queen." He adds.

"But she didn't just remember being Queen." Anakin says. "She thought she was still the Queen." He adds. "Which means she had forgotten the last ten years of her life." He adds not liking the though of the woman he loves not knowing or remembering him.

"But she could get those memories back." Obi-Wan says and tells the younger man. "The doctor said that it was going to take time and that there was no quick fix. Which was proven due to the fact that despite our best efforts no matter what we did to try and make the Senator remember she just couldn't." He says. "The doctor told us the best way for the Senator to get her memories of the past ten years back was by showing her familiar places telling her stories of her life from the time that she remembers to now. As well as sharing memories of times that we had spent together over the past ten years." He adds. "All of those things were supposed to help her but they didn't." He finishes.

"An the fall from the gunship did?" Anakin asks with a shocked and confused frown on his face.

Obi-Wan slowly nods his head. "It seems as though the fall or the impact of the landing she took one of those two things or maybe both of them together caused the neural pathways to reconnect." He says and explains. "Just like the fall or impact or both of the first assassination attempt disrupted them." He adds.

"Where is she now?" Anakin asks smiling a small smile at hearing this news that the woman he loves now once again remembers him.

"In the quarters that have been assigned to her." Obi-Wan says doing his best to either ignore or not think about the reasons for his student's smile.

At that moment there is the sound of the door chimes. Which causes both Master and Padawan to turn their attention to the door at the other end of the room opposite the end of the Bio-bed.

"Come in." Anakin says as both he and Obi-Wan watch as the door slide open and there in the doorway stands Master Windu and next to him Master Yoda who is riding a small floating chair.

"Are we interrupting?" Master Windu asks looking between the two men in the room that he is standing outside of.

"Not at all Masters." Obi-Wan says as he stands up and watches as both of the Council members and Jedi Masters enter the room and the door shuts behind them.

Master Windu walks over and sits on the opposite side of the Bio-bed to Obi-Wan while Master Yoda's chair floats to the bottom of the bed.

"Been in contact with Coruscant we have." Master Yoda says looking between both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"The Supreme Chancellor has put the Senate into recess." Master Windu says causing Obi-Wan and Anakin to turn their attention from Master Yoda to him. "The reason that he has give for doing this is so that the Senators can prepare their planets and systems for the coming war with the Separatists." He adds and tells them.

"If that is the reason the Supreme Chancellor has given." Anakin says. "Then that is the reason he has done it." He adds and tells the three Jedi surrounding him not liking the tone of doubt with which Master Windu has just spoken about the Chancellor in.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin knowing that his Padawan likes the Supreme Chancellor due to their conversation about the Senators as well as Padme or rather Senator Amidala and the Supreme Chancellor the night of the second assassination attempt. As he continues to look at Anakin he feels tempted to warn him of how close he is to the Supreme Chancellor and yet decides not to. Despite the fact that his Padawan needs to realise his first loyalty is and should be to the Order and to the Republic. Not to the man who is leading the Republic.

Both Master Windu and Master Yoda look at Anakin rather surprised by his outburst.

"So with the Senate in recess." Master Windu says after a brief silence. "There is no need for Senator Amidala to return to Coruscant. Until the Senate is reconvened." He adds and tells both Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Which is why we are going to make a slight detour from heading directly to Coruscant. To head for Naboo where the Senator will be dropped off." He adds looking at Obi-Wan and wondering why the Jedi Knight did not reprimand his Padawan for the outburst.

"Like for you to tell us what happened on Geonosis. Before your Master or we arrived we would Padawan Skywalker." Master Yoda says and tells the much younger man that he is looking at.

Anakin looks back at Master Yoda feeling a tad nervous however deciding to tell him as well as both Master Windu and Obi-Wan what happened before he was taken out to be executed. "I was held in a holding cell." He starts off by saying. "In the centre of which I was suspended in the air by a force field which turned me around slowly in a circle on the spot as blue electric bolts restrained me." He adds. "Eventually I was joined by none other than Count Dooku himself. Who tried to convince me that my being held was a mistake a terrible mistake and that the ones who had put me there had gone too far and that it was madness." He adds again. "I told him how I thought he was the leader. He told me how my being held had nothing to do with him and promised to petition immediately to have me set free." He continues on. "I told him how I hoped the petition would not take too long and that I had work to do." He finishes.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at this.

"The Count then asked me why I was on Geonosis. I told him how I had been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett there. An asked him if he knew him." Anakin continues noticing but at the same time ignoring his Master's small smile. "I asked this even though I already knew that the Count did know him. Due to the fact that I saw Jango standing behind the chair that the Count had been sitting in before my capture in a conference room where he was trying to get The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance to join him." He says as he continues to retell the events that led up to him being led into the arena for his execution. "The Count told me that there were no bounty hunters there that he was aware of. Adding that the Geonosians don't trust them. I responded by saying that I couldn't blame them for that but that Fett was there I could assure him. I pretended as though I believed him when he said that there were no bounty hunters on Geonosis that he was aware of. The Count then said how it was a great pity that we had not met before and how he had heard great things about me. He even heard that it was Qui-Gon who discovered me and championed for me to be trained. He went on to say how he wished Qui-Gon was still alive and that he could use his help." He finishes.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never have joined him." Obi-Wan says interrupting Anakin who looks at his Master and mentor and smiles.

"I told him the very same thing." Anakin says. "He responded by telling me not to be so sure and told me that Qui-Gon had once been his Apprentice just as I am now his former Apprentice's." He adds. "He then went on to say how Qui-Gon also knew all about the corruption in the Senate but how he would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as he did." He adds again.

"What truth?" Master Windu asks looking at Anakin who turns his attention from Obi-Wan to the Council member and Jedi Master.

"I asked him the same question." Anakin says looking at the second in command of the Council and Order. "He asked me what I would say if he told me that the Republic is now under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith." He adds.

"That's not possible." Obi-Wan says looking both shocked and horrified by what he has just heard. "We would be aware of it." He adds.

Anakin turns his attention back to his Master. "The Count said that the Darkside of the Force had clouded our vision. An that hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious." He adds. "He went on to tell me how the Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious but he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord." He adds again. "He went to the Count for help told him everything saying that the Jedi Council would not believe him and how he tried many times to warn them but they wouldn't listen to him." He continues on. "He also said that when you sense the Dark Lord's presence it will be too late. He then tried to get me to join him saying that together we would destroy the Sith." He says deciding to be honest with the three men sitting around him. "I was tempted to join him." He says and tells them. "An yet I felt and knew I couldn't trust him." He adds. "Due to the fact he left the Order." He finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin feeling shocked by his admission to having been tempted to join the former Jedi Master now Sith and yet also feeling proud of his Padawan for having not done so. An yet unable to help but wonder how Anakin will feel when he leaves the Order. If it will mean that his Padawan will not be able to trust him anymore. Due to him having left the Order.

"The Count responded by telling me how it would be difficult to secure my release." Anakin says causing Obi-Wan to refocus his attention on the present. "Soon after this I was taken out into the arena." He adds.

"What do you think about what Count Dooku told you?" Master Yoda asks after a long silence causing Anakin to turn his attention from Obi-Wan to him.

Anakin thinks about this question as well as his answer. "To be honest with you my Masters." He starts off by saying looking at each man in turn. "I don't really know what to think about it." He adds honestly. "There is a part of me that doesn't believe what the Count told me." He adds again and continues on. "An then there is another part of me that refuses to believe what he told me. An then there is another part of me that...can't help but wonder if what he said...is true." He finishes.

"Why do you think it could be true?" Obi-Wan asks curiously.

Anakin turns his attention to his Master and mentor. "Taking into consideration everything we have learned recently Master." He says. "It makes sense from the time before I left for Kamino all the way to now." He adds. "If you also think about what happened nearly ten years ago when or rather if the Viceroy of the Trade Federation was in league with this Darth Sidious like Count Dooku claims that he was. What was the Trade Federation doing ten years ago?" He asks looking at Obi-Wan who more than the other two Jedi in the room no doubt knows and remembers what the Trade Federation was doing or rather done ten years ago.

"They created a blockade around Naboo." Obi-Wan says answering his Padawan's question. "The then Supreme Chancellor Valorum sent both me and Qui-Gon to negotiate with the Viceroy of the Trade Federation." He adds. "I remember that from the time we boarded the Viceroy's ship all the way to us waiting for him in a meeting room I couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong about the whole thing." He adds again as well as tells the other three Jedi in the room with him. "As if there was more to what was going on than we knew." He adds looking from Anakin to both Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"Share these concerns with Qui-Gon did you?" Master Yoda asks looking at Obi-Wan as he listens to him.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan says nodding his head as he looks at the Grand Master.

"An what did he say?" Master Windu asks curiously.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at the memory of him being told off by his then Master Qui-Gon Jinn. "He told me not to centre on my anxiety and that I needed to keep my concentration in the present and not allow my mindfulness of the future to be at the expense of the moment." He says having realised that since his former Master's death he had done exacterly that. Allowed his mindfulness of the future to be at the expense of the moment on many occasions. "He added that I needed to be more mindful of the living Force." He adds answering the Council member's question.

Master Windu smiles a small somewhat sad smile. "That sounds like Qui-Gon." He says turning his head to look at Master Yoda who nods his head in agreement with the same small somewhat sad smile on his face.

"Taking into consideration what Count Dooku told me." Anakin says deciding to move on and not allow the two Jedi Masters or Obi-Wan the chance to dwell on the loss that all four of them himself included still feel with Qui-Gon's passing. "About how Viceroy Nute Gunray was in league with this Dark Lord Of The Sith Darth Sidious and was then betrayed ten years ago." He adds. "An taking into consideration what you have just said Master. I personally think and feel that Count Dooku was telling the truth as far as Viceroy Gunray having been in league with this Darth Sidious is concerned." He adds again looking at Obi-Wan. "It makes sense that he was in league with him during the blockade." He adds a third time.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asks already knowing the answer and yet wanting Anakin to explain it to him as well as Master Yoda and Master Windu.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan having thought that the answer to this question would have been obvious. "Think about what happened after the blockade which as far as everybody was aware was the Trade Federation's attempt to resolve the issue within the Senate on the taxation of trade routes. However instead what did the blockade as well as invasion of Naboo lead too?" He asks looking from his mentor to both Master Windu and Master Yoda. "Due to her feeling that Supreme Chancellor Valorum was unable or incapable of acting on the situation then Queen Amidala called for a vote of no confidence which led to a new Supreme Chancellor being chosen." He adds. "Not to mention Qui-Gon being attacked by the at the time unknown dark figure on my home planet that according to Qui-Gon was after the Queen. It is possible that the dark warrior later discovered to be a Sith was this Darth Sidious's Apprentice and intended on taking the Queen back to Naboo to sign the treaty with the Trade Federation making the invasion legal." He says having read a great deal about this event which he had ended up being apart of when he was old enough to read about it. "After the liberation of Naboo it also makes sense that that is when this Darth Sidious betrayed the Viceroy due to his either failure OR due to him simply no longer needing the Viceroy once he had served his purpose." He finishes.

"An if he no longer needed the Viceroy after the liberation of Naboo. What purpose did the Viceroy serve?" Master Windu asks curiously keeping his focus locked with Anakin.

"A change in leadership within the Senate." Anakin says in answer to the Jedi Master and Council member's question. "Not only did the blockade and a change in leadership within the Senate take place ten years ago. Now we know that somebody went to Kamino either claiming or calling themselves Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas and ordered the creation of a clone army and this person I am willing to wager is the same person who erased the files that we had on Kamino in the archives. Which means that this person had to have been at some point a Jedi." He adds. "I don't suppose it would be possible for us to try and find out when the files concerning Kamino where deleted would it Masters?" He asks looking between the two men one of them being on his left and the other being at the end of the Bio-bed.

"We did investigate and found that the files where deleted ten years ago." Master Windu says and tells Anakin.

"Believe Count Dooku erased those files you both do." Master Yoda says talking to both Obi-Wan and Anakin at the same time.

"Yes Master I do." Anakin says.

"As do I Master." Obi-Wan says in response.

"For a number of reasons." Anakin says. "One of them being the fact that Count Dooku left the Jedi Order ten years ago and wasn't seen or heard of until he became the leader of the Separatists." He says and tells the Grand Master. "It stands to reason that in between the time he left the Order and became leader of the Separatists he was or rather had been laying the ground work for this war." He adds. "An in order to not attract attention to himself when he went to Kamino to order the creation of this army. He must have called himself or claimed to be Master Sifo-Dyas." He adds.

"That would make sense and is a possibility." Obi-Wan says causing Anakin as well as Master Yoda and Master Windu to turn their attention to him. "Seeing as how before he left the Order and before Master Sifo-Dyas died. Count Dooku had been friends with him." He adds.

"But why would Count Dooku do this?" Master Windu asks with a frown looking between Anakin and Obi-Wan. "He's a political idealist and has always avoided any kind of conflict." He adds. "Why would he wish to start a civil war?" He adds and asks again.

"It may not be his wish Master." Obi-Wan says and points out. "But the wish of his Master." He adds turning to look at Anakin who nods his head in agreement.

"This might be something that his Master has ordered him to do." Anakin says turning his attention from Obi-Wan to the two Council members and Jedi Masters.

"Darth Sidious?" Master Windu asks.

Anakin and Obi-Wan slowly nod their heads in answer to the question.

"Joined the Darkside Dooku has." Master Yoda says after a brief silence in a warning tone of voice causing both Obi-Wan Anakin and Master Windu to turn their attention to him. "Lies and deceit and creating mistrust are his ways now." Master Yoda adds again in a warning tone of voice.

Anakin Obi-Wan and Master Windu all nod their heads in agreement and understanding.

"If the Count was telling me the truth though Master." Anakin says after a brief silence feeling the need to bring this possibility up. "Surely we would have discovered the identity of this Darth Sidious by now wouldn't we?" He adds and asks looking between Master Yoda and Master Windu. As does Obi-Wan due to him thinking and feeling the same thing.

Master Yoda slowly hangs his head for a moment or two before lifting it and looking at Master Windu who looks back at him and the two share a none verbal conversation with one and other. Which ends with them both nodding their heads having come to a decision as well as an agreement.

"What we are about to tell you Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker." Master Windu says causing Obi-Wan and Anakin to look at him. "You can not tell anybody in the Order or the Senate or anywhere else. It has to stay within these walls." He adds with a deadly serious tone in his voice.

Obi-Wan and Anakin look at Master Windu the seriousness in his tone of voice making them nervous.

"I understand Master." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard.

"I understand also Master." Anakin says able to hide his nervousness at the way Master Windu just spoke better than Obi-Wan.

Master Windu nods his head in acceptance of this. "Our ability to use the Force has diminished." He says after a long silence.

Obi-Wan and Anakin look at Master Windu in shock and slowly turn their attention to Master Yoda who looks back at them with the same serious expression on his face as Master Windu has.

"How is that possible?"Anakin asks now swallowing hard.

"Clouded by the Darkside our ability is." Master Yoda tells him. "As is everything." He adds.

Anakin and Obi-Wan continue to stare at the Grand Master as Obi-Wan thinks about what the two Jedi Masters and Council members have just told him and Anakin. Finding it hard to believe and yet knowing from the looks on both of their faces and the tone in their voices that it is the truth. "If our ability to use the Force really has been diminished." He says looking between the two Masters as well as looking at Anakin. "I think we should keep a closer eye on the Senate." He adds.

"I agree." Master Yoda says nodding his head.

"As do I." Master Windu says.

All three men then turn their attention to Anakin who looks back at them rather hesitantly and slowly nods his head in agreement. "I agree." He says giving verbal agreement.

"When we drop Senator Amidala off on her home planet of Naboo." Master Windu says after a brief silence. "You will be joining her Knight Kenobi." He adds and tells Obi-Wan changing the subject and causing both Obi-Wan and Anakin to look at him.

"Might I ask why Master?" Obi-Wan asks after a brief silence.

"The Council feels that Senator Amidala's life may still be in danger." Master Yoda says causing Obi-Wan to look at him.

"But Masters." Obi-Wan says still frowning in confusion. "We now know the identity of the person who has been behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala." He adds. "It wasn't Count Dooku but Viceroy Nute Gunray." He adds realising that he hasn't told them this yet. "If another assassination attempt was to be made. We would know who was responsible." He adds again.

"But powerless to do anything we would be." Master Yoda says as a counter what Obi-Wan has just said.

"Remember Obi-Wan the Trade Federation is no longer apart of the Republic and is now a large part of the Separatists." Master Windu says and tells the younger man sitting across from him. "In order for us to bring Viceroy Gunray to justice for the crimes that he has committed against Senator Amidala weather he does or does not order another attempt on her life to be made. We would need to defeat the Separatists first." He adds and tells him.

"But with the upcoming war with us." Anakin says joining in the conversation. "Surely the Viceroy's attention would be on making sure that the Trade Federation was and is ready for the war." He adds and says.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin wishing he could agree with him and yet having a feeling that Master Windu and Master Yoda maybe right. An that despite needing to make sure that the Trade Federation is ready for the war this will not stop the Viceroy from seeking vengeance against Padme. "The war between the Separatists and the Republic is political Anakin." He says causing his Padawan to turn his attention to him. "Viceroy Gunray's vendetta against Senator Amidala is personal." He adds. "Which leads me to think that while he is trying to get the Trade Federation ready for the war." He adds again. "He may also continue to have the Senator eliminated." He adds a third time and tells the younger man sitting on the Bio-bed.

"So protected the Senator must be." Master Yoda says causing all three of the other men in the room to turn and look at him. "Stay with her you will Knight Kenobi." He says and tells Obi-Wan. "Until the Senate is called back into session." He adds. "At which time return you will with the Senator to Coruscant." He finishes.

"At which point the Senator's safety will no longer be your responsibility." Master Windu says. "It will be the responsibility of her security forces and we will give you another assignment." He adds and tells him.

"I understand Master." Obi-Wan says nodding his head in understanding.

"Leave you now we will." Master Yoda says as Master Windu get's to his feet and walks to the bottom of the bed next to Master Yoda. "May the Force be with you Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda says.

"May the Force be with you Masters." Obi-Wan says in response as both he and Anakin watch the two Council members and Masters turn around and leave the room.

After they have left. Obi-Wan turns his attention to Anakin able to tell that something is wrong and although he has a feeling he may know what it is. He decides to find out for sure. "What's wrong?" He asks remaining calm.

"I don't understand why the Council keeps assigning you to protect Senator Amidala." Anakin says a hint of anger clear to hear in his tone of voice.

Obi-Wan decides to tell his young friend the reason why they have done this for a second time. "The reason the Council have done this Anakin is because they know about your attachment to the Senator." He adds and tells him.

Anakin looks or rather stares at Obi-Wan his expression now a mix of shock and anger. "You told them!" He snaps with a hint of venom in his voice as well as shock.

"I didn't have to tell them. They already knew." Obi-Wan says doing his best not to get defensive although he doesn't like the tone in his Padawan's voice. "That is why they assigned me to the Senator and you to the Bounty Hunter." He adds and tells him. "Due to your emotional attachment to her."

"My feelings for Padme do not get in the way of me doing my job Obi-Wan." Anakin says and tells his Master defiantly.

"They already have done." Obi-Wan says in response still doing his best to remain calm even though Anakin's attitude towards him is starting to both annoy and anger him. "They did on Geonosis." He adds and reminds the younger man. "You wanted us to let Count Dooku go so that we could go back and get the Senator because of your emotional attachment to her." He adds again.

"Yes I did." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan not sounding at all sorry for what he wanted them to do. Which Obi-Wan can understand however that does not change anything.

"We did the right thing by leaving her behind and trying to stop Count Dooku." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard knowing that there was a part of him that wanted to do the same thing Anakin wanted them to do. An that was turn around and get Padme however his training etc would not allow him to do that. "We did what we had to do." He adds not sure who he is trying to convince more Anakin or himself. "I asked you on the gunship what Padme would have done if she had been in your position." He add. "An you told me she would have done her duty." He adds again.

"You blackmailed me." Anakin says and tells him.

"I made you see sense." Obi-Wan argues. "I made you see reason." He adds. "An I stopped you from making a very big mistake." He adds a third time.

"By stopping me from trying to save the woman I love!" Anakin snaps back.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin due to what his Padawan has just said confirming how he has suspected his Apprentice feels about the Senator for a while. "I stopped you getting yourself expelled from the Jedi Order." He says as he continues to look or rather stare at his student "Which is exacterly what would have happened if we had turned the ship around and went back for Pad...I mean for Senator Amidala." He adds stopping himself from referring to the Senator by her first name. Due to him never having done so before.

"The Order wouldn't have expelled me Obi-Wan." Anakin says confidently. "After all they need me." He adds. "I'm the Chosen One remember." He adds with a cocky smirk.

Obi-Wan looks at his Padawan unable to believe what he has just said his arrogance seemingly having increased since they parted on Coruscant. "They may need you in time Anakin." He says. "But for right now you need them more than they need you." He adds. "Without the Order teaching you what you need to know. You can not hope to for fill your destiny." He adds again.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan the arrogance or cockiness gone from his face.

Obi-Wan looks back at Anakin thinking about what he has just said as he slowly hangs his head deciding and feeling the need to change the subject. "I feel I owe you an apology Anakin." He says keeping his head hung and his focus on the floor.

Anakin looks at his Master and mentor in shock and confusion. "Why do you owe me an apology Master?" He asks after a brief silence.

Obi-Wan slowly lifts his head and looks at his Padawan and Apprentice. "Because I have not been the Master or mentor you have needed." He says and tells him "Rather I have been the Master and or mentor I thought and believed the Council expected me to be." He adds.

Anakin continues to look or rather stare at Obi-Wan in confusion.

"I tried to treat you as if you where a regular Padawan." Obi-Wan says able to tell that Anakin does not understand what he means. "But you're not a regular Padawan and it isn't just because you're the Chosen One." He adds and continues on. "It is also because when you were accepted into the Order you were a lot older than the other Padawans." He says and tells him. "You had created an emotional attachment to your mother." He says. "Which taking into consideration the fact that you had spent a lot more time with her than most initiates spend with theirs is understandable." He adds. "An instead of trying to ignore this attachment. I should have been trying to integrate it as part of your training." He adds meaning that he should have allowed Anakin to maintain contact with his mother during his training rather than forbidding him from making or trying to make contact with her. "After you had been seen too by the Temple healers contact me on Naboo and let me know what they plan on doing as well as how long it is going to take before you are fit to leave Coruscant." He says seeing this as a golden opportunity for him to make things up to Anakin and starting with his mother.

"Why?" Anakin asks curiously.

"Because when you are fit to leave Coruscant. I will arrange with the Council for you to come to Naboo." Obi-Wan says and tells him. "An while you are there. I am sure Senator Amidala would be able to convince Queen Jamillia into allowing her to borrow a Naboo ship which we will be able to use to travel to Tatooine. Where you will be able to see and spend some time with your mother." He says and tells his Padawan.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan with an ear to ear smile on his face along with a mix of shock and surprise in his eyes. Unable to believe that his Master and mentor is willing to do this.

"That is if you want to." Obi-Wan says with an ear to ear smile of his own having a feeling he already knows the answer to this question.

"I would like that very much Master." Anakin says honestly.

Obi-Wan smiles at the younger man. "In that case we shall do it." He says and tells him. "In the mean time you should try and get some rest." He adds and tells him. "I'm going to go and speak with Senator Amidala. Let her know what is happening as far as us taking a detour to Naboo as well as everything else is concerned." He adds and explains. "However I will come back and check on you before we depart." He adds.

"Thank you Master." Anakin says as he watches Obi-Wan get to his feet and walk to the door leading into and out of the room. He stops and turns around to face him.

"I'll see you later." Obi-Wan says to his Padawan with a friendly smile.

Anakin simply nods his head and watches his mentor leave the room before he lays back down and thinks about what it is going to be like to see his mum again and tell her about all of the adventures he has had since he left Tatooine.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meanwhile outside of the medical room that Anakin is in.

Obi-Wan is walking down a long corridor on the Coruscant ship that is as he understands it currently heading for Naboo. He stops when he reaches the middle of the corridor and turns and walks over to the right and stands in front of a large door. He takes a deep breath and swallows hard. Due to him feeling nervous about the conversation he is about to have with Pad. _"No!" _He mentally says to himself. _"You can't call her that anymore. Things have changed or rather things have gone back to how they were before she suffered the amnesia._" He tells himself mentally not liking this fact and yet knowing that regardless of weather he likes this or not it is a fact as is what Senator Amidala getting her memories back means for both him and her. As far as their "relationship" is concerned.

Knowing what this mean for his "relationship" with the Senator causes Obi-Wan to take another deep breath and release slowly as he swallows hard feeling just as nervous as he does whenever he is about to appear before or speak to the Grand Master of the Jedi Council and Order as well as the man who is second in command of both the Order and Council after the Grand Master. Only he isn't about to see or speak to the Grand Master or the second in command of both the Order and Council. as crazy as it sounds feeling as though speaking to them would be a lot easier than speaking to the person he is about to speak to. Due to the fact that despite what he knows the Senator getting her memories back means for him and them it doesn't change the way he feels about her as he takes a moment to make sure that he looks presentable before finally reaching out with his right arm and hand and presses the button next to the door to let the person who should be inside of the room that he is standing in front of know that he is there.

After a moment's wait the door in front of the young Jedi Knight opens to reveal the set of quarters that have been assigned to the Senator of Naboo who Obi-Wan see's standing before him.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme says sounding and looking both surprised and happy to see him.

"Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan says in response as he bows his head and swallows hard knowing that this is not going to be easy. As he lifts his head and looks at her he notices that she is still wearing the same outfit that she wore on Geonosis and this makes him remember being able to hear and feel through the Force her pain due to her having suffered an injury during what was supposed to have been their executions but turned into a battle for survival.

Padme's smile immediately disappears not only due to how he addresses her but also due to the way in which Obi-Wan says her name. "Please come in." She says hoping that maybe them being alone away from prying eyes and ears will make him feel better. As she steps out of the way.

"Thank you Milady." Obi-Wan says as he walks past her and into the sitting room part of her quarters as the door shuts behind him and he turns around to face the woman he loves.

He looks at the Senator and can tell that she is waiting for him to speak and although he was waiting for her to speak he decides to be the first one to speak. "The Supreme Chancellor has put the Senate into recess." He says and tells her doing his best to sound as professional as possible "The reason that he has give for doing this is so that the Senators can prepare their planets and systems for the coming war with the Separatists." He adds.

"I see." Padme says looking at Obi-Wan taking in his tone as well as his body language.

"So with the Senate in recess." Obi-Wan says. "There is no need for you to return to Coruscant until the Senate is reconvened." He adds doing his best to ignore the way in which the Senator is looking at him. "Which is why we are going to make a slight detour from heading directly to Coruscant to instead head for Naboo where we will both be dropped off." He finishes.

"Why are you being dropped off?" Padme asks genuinely curious while at the same time doing her best not to let her anger at the way he is speaking to her and treating her get to her.

"The Council feels that your life may still be in danger." Obi-Wan says answering the Senator's question.

"But...we know now who it was behind the assassination attempts." Padme says. "Viceroy Nute Gunray." She adds. "If another assassination attempt was to be made we would know who was responsible." She adds again.

"But we would be powerless to do anything about it." Obi-Wan says and tells her "Due to the fact that the Trade Federation is no longer apart of the Republic." He adds. "An is now a large part of the Separatists." He adds and continues on. "In order for us to bring Viceroy Gunray to justice for the crimes that he has committed against you Senator weather he does or doesn't order another attempt on your life to be made. We would need to defeat the Separatists first." He finishes.

"But with the upcoming war." Padme says doing her best to hide her anger at him continually referring to her as Senator especially now that they are alone. "Surely the Viceroy's attention would be on making sure that the Trade Federation was and is ready for the war." She adds.

"The war between the Separatists and the Republic is political." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "Viceroy Gunray's vendetta against you is personal." He adds. "Which leads me to think that while he is trying to get the Trade Federation ready for the war. He may also continue to have you eliminated." He adds swallowing hard at the thought of losing the woman he is looking at. "Hence the reason why I will be returning with you to Naboo and will continue to protect you. Until the Senate is called back into session at which time we will both return to Coruscant at which point your safety will no longer be my responsibility but your security forces. An I will be given another assignment." He finishes.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in confusion. "Why are you being like this Obi-Wan?" She asks him feeling the need to both know as well as try and understand why he is being the way that he is being with her.

"Like what Senator?" Obi-Wan asks her knowing exacterly what she is referring to however forcing himself to act oblivious.

"Like this!" Padme snaps letting her anger out into her tone of voice. "Referring to me as Senator instead of by my first name even though we are alone." She adds. "Why are you doing that?" She asks him in a demanding tone of voice. "Why are you acting as though we are two strangers or people who only know one and other professionally when we know one and other a lot better than that?" She adds and asks.

"Because that is how we were before you suffered the amnesia." Obi-Wan says answering her question doing his best to remain as emotionless as possible.

"Yes." Padme says in agreement. "That is how we were before I suffered the amnesia." She adds agreeing with him. "However since then we have gone from being two people who only know one and other professionally. To being two people who know one and other a lot better than that." She adds.

Obi-Wan simply looks at the Senator unable to come up with a response to what she has just said.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan realising why he maybe acting the way that he is acting towards her due to what he has just said. "Do you think that me getting my memories for the past ten years changes things between us?" She asks him honestly.

Obi-Wan continues to look or rather stare at the Senator feeling as though he should answer her question and yet not being able to. Due to the fact that although he knows or is sure that her getting her memories back of the last ten years does change things between them. He doesn't want them to and so rather than verbally answer her he simply hangs his head.

Padme watches as Obi-Wan hangs his head answering her question more than words could as she slowly walks over and up to him. "Obi-Wan." She says causing him to lift his head and look at her. "Me getting my memories back as far as I am concerned does not change anything between us." She says and tells him at the same time. "I still feel the same way for you now that I did before I fell from the gunship." She adds. "An I still want us to be together." She continues on. "Even though now it is defiantly going to have to be a secret relationship." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme a tad confused by what she has just said. "What do you mean?" He asks her curiously.

"You remember how I told you that if we were to have a secret relationship we wouldn't have to keep it a secret forever?" Padme asks looking into Obi-Wan's eyes. "An that all we would have to do is keep it a secret until your promise to Qui-Gon is fulfilled as is your vow to Anakin. Which I assumed would happen when Anakin is given the rank of Jedi Knight." She adds looking at Obi-Wan for an answer.

Obi-Wan slowly nods his head.

"Well there is now another reason we are going to have to keep our relationship a secret." Padme says. "An that reason is because….I'm going to be a Senator for much longer than I had originally planned." She adds and continues on. "I was originally going to resign and retire from public life when the bounty hunter and the people he was working for had been brought to justice." She says reminding Obi-Wan of what she had said during their conversation back on Naboo before they saw Anakin's message. "Well I guess the bounty hunter was brought to justice." She adds referring to Jango Fett being beheaded/killed back on Geonosis. "However the person he was working for has not been." She continues on again referring to Viceroy Nute Gunray. "An now the Galaxy is at war and the Supreme Chancellor has put the Senate into recess in order to allow the Senators to prepare their planets and systems for the war. Some would probably see this as a golden opportunity for me to resign and retire from public life." Padme says as she keeps her eyes locked with Obi-Wan's. "But I can't." She says and tells him a part of her hating herself for not being able to be selfish. "My people need me to continue to represent them in the Senate." She adds. "At least until this war is over." She adds and tells the man standing before her. "At which time I can announce my intention to resign. Naboo can hold a vote to pick my successor and once my successor is picked. I will resign and retire from public life...I don't really want to do that alone." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at the woman standing before him knowing what she means by what she has just said about not wanting to retire from public life alone. He swallows hard knowing what he wants and yet feeling the need to point something's out to her. "There is no telling how long this war is going to last." He says and tells her. "Nor is there any telling how long it will be before Anakin is given the rank of Jedi Knight." He adds and continues on. "It could be during the war." He adds. "It could be after the war." He adds again. "It could be a long time after the war." He says wanting Padme to understand what he is getting at.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan knowing and understanding what he is trying to say and tells her. "So what if we where to keep our relationship a secret until Anakin becomes Jedi Knight?" She asks having asked Obi-Wan this question back on Naboo and him having not answered it then however she hopes he will answer it now. "Then your commitment to both Qui-Gon and Anakin will be fulfilled." She adds. "Which means you can resign from the Order and we can be together." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme and smiles a small smile at her as he slowly realises that he doesn't want a secret relationship with her. He wants something that would and will have to be just as secret if not more so than them being in a relationship but something that would be much more permanent as far as them being together is concerned. "Will you marry me?" He asks the small smile having gone from his face and being replaced with a look of complete and utter seriousness.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock and disbelief. "What?" She asks him feeling as though she could not have just heard what she thinks she just heard him say or rather ask her.

"I asked you if you would marry me." Obi-Wan says and tells her wanting to smile due to how shocked and stunned she is able to understand why she is feeling this way due to him being both shocked and stunned that he is asking her. Due to him having never thought or imagined himself ever getting married and yet he can't help but think and feel that what he is doing is the right thing. Despite the fact that they will have to keep their marriage a secret until Anakin has achieved the rank of Jedi Knight.

"You're serious?" Padme asks looking into Obi-Wan's face and in his eyes and unable to see any sign that he is either joking or not serious.

"Deadly." Obi-Wan tells her in a serious tone of voice.

"But...Jedi aren't allowed to marry." Padme says and points out. "You told me this yourself." She adds.

"I know." Obi-Wan says. "That's why it will have to be a secret wedding and marriage." He adds. "The only people who can know about it or be there are your family." He adds and tells her.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan a tad confused by what he has just said which causes Obi-Wan to smile despite himself. Due to what Padme must have been thinking he meant when he asked her to marry him.

"I'm not asking you to marry me when we are able to be together in public Padme." He says and tells her. "I'm asking you to marry me when we get to Naboo." He adds and tells her.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan even more shocked and stunned than she has been thus far having expected and hoped for them to still have their secret relationship like Obi-Wan said that they would if they survived their intended executions. An yet never in a million years having expected this. An yet despite not having been prepared for it at least not like this or this early in their relationship. She knows that this is ultimately what she wants is to marry the man standing before her. An knowing that it is going to happen a lot sooner than she expected or planned causes her to smile an ear to ear smile at him. "Yes Obi-Wan." She says happily and proudly. "I will marry you." She finishes.

Obi-Wan wraps his arms around Padme which shocks her however she quickly get's over the shock and wraps her arms around him. As the two hold one and other in their arms Padme can't help but both wince and moan in pain which causes them to let go of one and other as Obi-Wan looks at Padme with concern.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asks looking at the woman he loves.

"It's just a scratch." Padme says in protest touching her back with her right hand and wincing as she does so.

"Let me see." Obi-Wan says as he takes her by the shoulders and turns her around to see the "scratch" or rather scratches that run across the lower to middle part of her back. The cuts do not appear to be deep. Although at the same time they do not look as though they have been tended to either and as he touches them with the lightest of touches he can't help but mentally recall hearing her scream now knowing why she screamed the way she did. It was due to this attack that was made by the Nexu. Breathing in deeply Obi-Wan does his best to focus on tending to the injuries and not allow himself feel guilty for the woman he loves suffering these injuries. "Since it looks as though these have not been tended to." He says in a scolding tone of voice. "I had better tend to them myself before they get infected." He adds not angry however letting Padme know that he is not happy that she did not get these seen to when the droids where seeing to her falling off of the gunship.

Padme suddenly feels warmth emanating from Obi-Wan's hands which causes her to look over her shoulder and see that his hands from which the warmth is emanating from are hovering inches away from her scratches. She gasps as she feels her skin being restored to how it was before she suffered the scratches. Although she feels tempted to ask him how he is doing this she knows it is thanks to the Force.

Obi-Wan slowly opens his eyes to look at his and the Force's handy work letting his hands close the distance between them and her back as he touches her feeling the faintest hints of scars but knowing that given time they too will heal and vanish completely. Which causes him to smile.

Padme slowly turns around and looks at Obi-Wan who is looking back at her despite having been able to repair the injuries she has suffered he can't help but feel.

"Obi-Wan" Padme says able to tell from the look on his face and in his eyes what he is both thinking and feeling. "My injuries are not your fault." She says and tells him matter of factly.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" He asks her.

"Because I know you." She says with a small smile. "You're like me." She says and tells him. "You take the responsibility and well being of the Galaxy on your shoulders even though you know you shouldn't." She adds. "Do not blame yourself though Obi." She continues on. "Others are responsible for the scars on my back. Not you." She finishes.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile back at the woman standing before him knowing that what she says is true both about himself and about herself. They both take the responsibility and well being of the Galaxy on their shoulders even though they both know that they shouldn't. It's just something that they both have always done and will no doubt continue to do until the time comes for them to be able to think about themselves and each other.

"I love it when you call me that." Obi-Wan says turning his thoughts to something other than him and Padme's obsession with duty and obligation and responsibility etc.

"What?" Padme asks looking at the man standing before her curiously.

"What you just called me." Obi-Wan says now smiling an ear to ear smile at her.

Padme thinks for a minute before she realises what she just referred to him by and also realises that she has been doing it quite a bit recently. Ever since he told her that it was what his mum and brother used to call him. "I like calling you it." She says and tells him honestly.

"In that case." Obi-Wan says. "From now on." He adds and continues. "I would like for you to call me that when we are either alone or in private." He finishes.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile back at him. "On one condition." She says.

Obi-Wan looks at her waiting to hear what this condition is.

"You don't start calling me Pad." Padme says and tells him even though there is a part of her that kind of likes the idea of him calling her that.

Obi-Wan laughs at this. "I promise." He says and tells her.

"Where on Naboo would you like us to get married?" Padme asks having a feeling she already knows as well as knowing the reasons for him no doubt wanting this location.

"I think the Lake Country is probably our best and safest bet." Obi-Wan says and tells her already wishing that they did not have to do this in secret. Due to him not feeling or being ashamed of how he feels for the woman before him and yet knowing that they have no choice it is the only way at least for the time being.

"A small ceremony then?" Padme asks already knowing the answer again.

"Yes this time around only your family can attend." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

"This time around?" Padme asks him.

Obi-Wan looks back at her and smiles. "When the war is over and Anakin is a Jedi Knight and I have left the Order and you have left the Senate. I would like for us to get married publicly with friends and family present." He says and tells her as well as explains.

Padme smiles back at him. "I can't help but feel that it's wrong to be this happy right now." She says and tells him honestly due to what the Galaxy is facing.

"It isn't." Obi-Wan says and tells her at the same time. although he understands why she feels the way she does. Due to the fact they both know that not only do they both have dark times ahead of them but so does the rest of the Galaxy. At least until this war is over.

Many hours later.

Obi-Wan and Padme and R2 are walking down the streets of Naboo. Once again heading for Padme's parents house in order to both tell them the good news. As well as invite them to the wedding.

After having been through what they have both been through on Geonosis walking through the streets of Naboo and seeing everybody go on about their business unaware of what has happened and what is going to happen in the future as far as the war is concerned. Fills both the Jedi Knight and Senator with a sense of envy and yet it also reminds them both of what they will be and have spent the better part of both of their lives fighting for. Obi-Wan will be fighting on the frontlines. While Padme will be fighting within the Senate. To both of them what they see is both utterly normal and entirely unreal at the same time. To Obi-Wan who has visited hundreds and thousands of worlds and seen countless manifestations of domestic life always through the lens of a Jedi as an observer who holds some distance between himself and the world around him. Soon he knows the barriers that he has built and that have been built for him by the Jedi Order and Council will one day be gone. An while there is a part of him that is scared by this thought. There is another part of him that can't wait for that day to come. Padme meanwhile who is brimming with excitement is thinking about the same thing that Obi-Wan is thinking about and while she is a tad worried about that day when they are both no longer observers Obi-Wan having been an observer not so much through force but at the same time not through choice either. Where as she has been an observer of domestic life by choice as she has come to realize that one day she will be able to share this vitally important aspect of life with the man that she is walking along side of.

Despite having only walked down this side street once before Obi-Wan can't help but feel a sense of knowing the route to Padme's house already off by heart. Which is both strange and comforting as the same time.

"There's the house!" Obi-Wan says and tells his female companion remembering how she had pointed it out to him the last time they arrived. An so he decides to point it out to her this time. As they both stop and look at Padme's parents home which has a simplistic beauty to it much like the other houses that surround it. As both Padme and Obi-Wan climb the steps together.

"Are you nervous?" Padme asks looking over at Obi-Wan who is standing on her left.

"A bit." Obi-Wan says and tells her honestly.

"Don't be." Padme tells him with a smile as she slid her arm into the crook of his as they reach the top of the stairs and head for the door which leads them into the dining room.

As they do both Jobal and Sola are entering the room from the other side to Obi-Wan and Padme with both Ryoo and Pooja as well as Ruwee and another gentleman Obi-Wan does not recognise standing behind them. Both Jobal and Sola have a tray each in their hand as does Ruwee and the unknown gentleman.

"Padme!" Jobal says sounding both surprised and yet at the same time happy or rather relived to see her daughter. As she puts the tray that she is carrying down onto the kitchen table and then walks over to her daughter and hugs her.

"Hi mum." Padme says smiling an ear to ear smile back as she returns the hug.

"I was so worried about you." Jobal says as the mother and daughter break the hug and look at one and other. "I tried contacting the retreat just to see how you were." She says and tells her youngest daughter. "When I got no answer. I contacted the Queen and she told me you had borrowed a ship in order to go to Geonosis." She adds and explains her reasons for having been concerned.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you to let you know what was going on before we left." Padme says genuinely feeling guilty for not having told her parents about what she and Obi-Wan were doing. "Our going there wasn't really planned." She adds turning to look at Obi-Wan.

"So why did you go there?" Sola asks not sounding angry just curious as she also puts the tray she was carrying down on the table before standing up and looking at Padme and Obi-Wan.

"My Padawan sent a message which he needed me to relay back to Coruscant. Due to him not being able to do it himself. While he had been transmitting the message he was attacked. I felt the need to go to Geonosis and try and help him." Obi-Wan says and explains.

"You're Padawan?" Sola asks.

"His Apprentice." Padme says and explains. "Anakin is learning how to become a Jedi Knight from Obi-Wan." She adds and tells them proudly.

"Anakin." Jobal says recognising the name. "Wasn't that the name of the small boy you told us about?" She asks.

"Yes." Padme says nodding her head while still smiling. "Although now he isn't so little." She adds.

"Wait a minute." Ruwee says having put the tray he was carrying on the table. "You met Anakin during the blockade and invasion of the Trade Federation." He says realising what this means as does everybody else in the room.

"Padme." Jobal says looking at her daughter in shock and surprise but also happiness. "Does this mean?"

"Yep." Padme says with an ear to ear smile on her face. "I've got my memories back." She adds which causes everybody in the room apart from Obi-Wan to walk up and hug her.

"So is that the news you wanted us all here for?" Sola asks referring to them having been contacted by Queen Jamillia and told that Padme and Obi-Wan would be returning to Naboo. An that she had asked her to ask them to gather at her parents house because she had something she wanted to tell them.

"Well that was one of the things I called you all here to tell you." Padme says turning to look at Obi-Wan.

"What's the other thing?" Jobal asks curiously noticing for the first time her daughter's arm linked with the Jedi Knight's.

"Go ahead Obi-Wan." Padme says having been tempted to call him by her new nickname for him. However they had agreed for her to only do that when they were alone and in private.

"Well." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard as he turns his attention to Padme's dad. "I have something that I would like to ask Mr Naberrie." He says taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

Jobal and Sola look at one and other having a feeling and wondering if they know what he is about to ask. As they both slowly turn their attention back to Obi-Wan.

"An what is it you wish to ask me son?" Ruwee asks with an ear to ear smile on his face.

"Well sir." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard again and taking another deep breath which he releases slowly. "I was wondering if I could have your permission to marry your daughter?" He asks feeling relived as soon as he has asked this question.

"Well." Ruwee says looking at Sola and Jobal and giving them a wink. "I would be more than happy to give you permission to marry my daughter Obi-Wan." He says turning his attention from them to Obi-Wan. "Unfortunately I am afraid she is already married." He adds causing Obi-Wan to look at him in confusion. Which causes Sola Jobal Ruwee and the unknown gentleman to laugh.

"He's talking about me Obi-Wan." Sola says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention from Ruwee to her.

"Yes." The unknown man says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention to him. "Unfortunately I'm the one she is married too." He adds as he offers his hand to Obi-Wan. "Darred Janren." He says introducing himself.

Obi-Wan smiles back at Darred as he accepts the man's hand and shakes it. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." He says introducing himself.

Darred smiles at Obi-Wan. "Like Ruwee said. Sola I am afraid is already married to me." He says continuing the joke. "However her sister Padme is free to marry." He adds.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile. "No offence to Sola." He says looking at the older sister of the woman he loves. "However it was actually Padme I was asking permission to marry." He adds.

"Oh." Ruwee says acting and pretending to sound surprised. "Well in that case." He says turning his attention from Obi-Wan to his youngest daughter. "So long as she has no objections to marrying you." He says looking at her.

Padme smiles at her father a small part of her not liking the way her family teased the man she loves but both glad and grateful that he took it in his stride. "No objections what so ever dad." She says and tells him honestly.

"In that case." Ruwee says milking this moment for all that it is worth. "You have my permission to marry my daughter Obi-Wan." He says as he offers the younger man his hand which Obi-Wan accepts. "Welcome to the family." He adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head as he is suddenly engulfed in a two on one hug by both Sola and Jobal. "Welcome to the family." They both say as they wrap their arms around him and each other causing the other three adults in the room Darred Ruwee and Padme to laugh as they watch this.

"Welcome to the family." Darred says as he shakes Obi-Wan's hand once Sola and Jobal have let the poor man go.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan says looking at the four members of his new family. "Thank you all." He adds.

"Um excuse me." A tiny voice says causing all eyes in the room to turn to Ryoo who is looking at Obi-Wan. "Does this mean your going to be our new Uncle?" She asks which causes all eyes in the room to turn from her to Obi-Wan.

"Well." He says looking at each member of the family finishing with Padme who is looking at him with an ear to ear smile on her face. "Yes." He says turning his attention back to his brand new Niece.

"I would have expected a bit more enthusiasm." Sola says teasingly.

"Sola stop it." Padme says feeling that Obi-Wan has been teased enough. "You're embarrassing him" She adds.

"Why don't we all sit down and eat." Jobal suggests doing her best to try and help the poor besieged Jedi Knight who is going to soon be her new son in law.

An with that they all sit down with Jobal and Ruwee sitting at the two ends of the table while Obi-Wan and Padme sit next to one and other on one side of the table and Sola and Darred sit on the opposite side of the table to them with Pooja on the other side of Sola and Ryoo sitting on the other side of Darred.

"So." Ruwee says once everybody has filled their plates with food and is starting to eat. "When where you two thinking of tying the knot?" He asks looking at his daughter and his future son in law.

"As soon as possible." Padme says in answer to her dad's question.

"Why as soon as possible?" Jobal asks rather surprised by this.

"Well one of the reasons." Padme says turning to look at her mum. "Is due to the Senate currently being in recess." She says knowing that her family are not going to like what she is about to tell them. An yet feels it better coming from her than from somebody else. As well as feeling that there is no other way for her to explain why they both want and need to get married as soon as possible. "An when the Senate is called back into session it will mark the beginning...of the war." She says.

"War?" Sola asks looking across the table at her sister.

"War between who?" Darred asks looking at his sister in law.

"Between the Republic and the Separatists." Padme says and tells the rest of her family as she proceeds to tell them everything that has led up to this war finishing with what happened on Geonosis.

Once Padme has finished telling them everything that she has to tell them. The room falls silent as Jobal Ruwee Sola and Darred take in what they have been told. Both Ryoo and Pooja are too young to understand what their Aunty has just said or realise the seriousness and enormity of it.

"There is something that I don't understand." Sola says breaking the silence and causing both Obi-Wan and Padme to turn their attention to her. "If there was to be a vote on this Military Creation Act." She says looking back across the table at her sister feeling she will be able to answer this question better than her future brother in law. "An you were opposed to it." She adds and continues on. "An if you were the leader of the opposition to this act being voted through." She says. "How could the Republic have gotten that lone army so fast?" She adds and asks.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme who slowly hangs her head and he decides to answer Sola's question as best he can for her. "The reason they got the clone army so fast." He says turning his attention to his future sister in law. "Was because it was ready for use." He says doing his best to explain and answer Sola's question.

"Yes but they needed to vote on the act didn't they?" Sola asks looking at Obi-Wan.

"That was how it was supposed to go." Padme says causing Sola to turn her attention from Obi-Wan to her and for Obi-Wan to turn his attention to her. "However after they received the message that Anakin sent to us to relay on to Coruscant. Those who saw the message just as Obi-Wan and myself did talked about what Anakin had said in the message. Senator Bail Organa said that the Commerce Guilds where no doubt preparing for war. An that we meaning the Republic had to try and stop them before they where ready. Jar Jar who had been appointed to be my temporary replacement as Senator and Representative for Naboo. Had asked why the Jedi couldn't stop the army. The Supreme Chancellor asked Master Yoda how many Jedi could be sent to Geonosis. Master Yoda responded by saying that of the countless Jedi that are currently spread throughout the Galaxy only two hundred were available. Bail responded by saying how that didn't sound enough."

"An it wasn't." Obi-Wan says not meaning to interrupt Padme. However he remembers how many Jedi turned up along with Master Windu who had led them and how despite how valiantly they all fought and many of them died. If it had not been for the clones arriving when they did. He has no doubt that they all would have died himself Anakin and Padme included.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan who looks back at her apologetically. She responds to this by taking his right hand in her left and giving it a squeeze to reassure him that she does not mind him interrupting her. As she turns her attention from him back to her sister and the rest of her family. "Ask Aak responded to this by saying that the debate was over and that the Republic needed the clone army that was ready on Kamino now. Bail Organa responded by telling him how the debate was not over. An that the Senate would never agree to the use of the clone army before the Separatists attacked. Mas Amedda one of the Supreme Chancellor's aid's then spoke up saying how this was a crisis. An that the Senate had to vote to give the Chancellor emergency powers which would then enable him to approve the use of the clones. The Supreme Chancellor responded to what his aid had said by asking what Senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment to which Amedda responded by saying how he wished that I was there to do it."

"How do you know all of this?" Darred asks curiously.

Padme looks at her brother in law and smiles a small smile. "On our way back here from Geonosis. I contacted Bail Organa and asked him how it was that the clones got there so fast." She says and explains as well as tells him. "He told me everything that had happened from the time they received the message from Anakin." She adds.

"So who was it who had the courage to propose such a radical amendment?" Ruwee asks looking at his daughter.

Padme turns to look at her father.

"Jar Jar." Obi-Wan says causing all eyes in the room to turn and look at him including Padme who he is looking at. "It was Jar Jar wasn't it?" He adds and asks confident from the look on her face that he is right in his assumption or guess.

"How did you know?" Padme asks looking at the man sitting next to her.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at her. "I know Jar Jar." He says honestly. "He had been appointed to be your replacement." He adds and continues on explaining himself. "Amedda had made a remark stating how he wished that you had been there because he thinks you would have been brave enough to propose such a radical amendment." He adds. "Jar Jar I don't think would have taken this as an insult but rather he would have wanted to make you proud. An would have probably seen this as a way of doing so. By doing something which he had been led to believe you would have done had you been there." He adds again. "Therefore he did what he believed you would have done and proposed to the Senate that they give emergency powers to the Chancellor." He finishes.

"Which obviously they did." Sola says.

Obi-Wan looks across the table at Sola and slowly nods his head unable to stop himself thinking that part of the conversation Senator Organa relayed to Padme which she just relayed to him and the rest of her family. Part of that conversation was planned the part in which Amedda told the group how they were involved in a crisis and that the Senate had to vote to give the Chancellor emergency powers which would then enable him to approve the use of the clones. An the Supreme Chancellor responded by asking what Senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment to which Amedda responded by saying how he wished that Padme was there to do it. Of course Obi-Wan realises that he might be reading too much into it. However he can't help but wonder. Taking into consideration the fact that somebody within the Senate could very well be this Darth Sidious that Count Dooku told Anakin about. An if they are then they have been planning and plotting and building towards the civil war. Which also means that whoever this Darth Sidious is. He is either somebody who is very close or somebody the Supreme Chancellor trusts like Mas Amedda or it could be. Obi-Wan does his best not to think about that possibility. Although he can not deny that it is a possibility.

"So." Jobal says causing Obi-Wan to come out of his thoughts and refocus his attention on the present. "Who will you be inviting to the wedding Obi-Wan?" She asks looking at her future son in law.

Obi-Wan looks at Jobal feeling a tad nervous due to him knowing that not only is he going to have to tell her everything as far as the Jedi code etc is concerned but also ask her as well as everybody else in the room not to let anybody else know about his and Padme's marriage to one and other. "Nobody." He says and tells her.

Jobal Sola Darred and Ruwee are all stunned to hear this.

"You're not even going to invite Anakin?" Sola asks.

"No." Padme says looking across at her sister.

"Why?" Sola asks looking back at her sister.

"The Jedi Order and Council have a rule against forming any form of attachment." Obi-Wan says causing Sola to turn her attention to him. "Especially romantic attachment and they also have a rule against marriage." He adds and does his best to try and explain.

"So by marrying Padme. You will be breaking both rules?" Ruwee asks.

Obi-Wan looks at Ruwee and slowly nods his head. "Originally me and Padme had intended and agreed that if we survived the battle on Geonosis. We would begin a secret relationship. However I wanted something more permanent and so I asked Padme to marry me." He says and tells the other people in the room.

"The only reason we were going to have a secret relationship and have to keep our marriage a secret is due to Obi-Wan having made a promise to his dying former Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Who was the other Jedi who helped us to liberate Naboo from the Trade Federation." Padme says and tells her family. "The promise that he made was that he would train Anakin to become a Jedi Knight. He also vowed to stop being the type of Master or mentor he thought and felt the Council either wanted or expected him to be. An to start being the type of Master or mentor Anakin needed." She adds and continues. "However we now have another reason why we need to keep our relationship a secret." She says looking at each member of her family in turn knowing that they are not going to like what she is about to tell them.

"Your not retiring as Senator are you?" Jobal asks looking at her daughter who turns her head and looks at her the look on her face letting her know that what she has just asked she now knows the answer to. Even though she had a feeling she knew the answer before she asked.

"Not right now." Padme says looking at her mum.

"Why not!?" Sola asks or rather snaps angrily looking across the table at her sister having thought that maybe she finally got the message that she had been trying to get through to her.

"I can't!" Padme says and tells her sister back. "I know I was originally going to resign and retire from public life when the bounty hunter and the people he was working for had been brought to justice." She says. "An the bounty hunter was brought to justice." She adds not going into detail about that. "However the person he was working for has not been." She continues on. "An now the Galaxy is at war and the Supreme Chancellor has put the Senate into recess in order to allow the Senators to prepare their planets and systems for the war." She adds. "Some would probably see this as a golden opportunity for me to resign and retire from public life." She says looking around the table at each member of her family in turn as she speaks. "But I can't." She says and tells them "My people need me to continue to represent them in the Senate." She adds again. "At least until this war is over." She says and tells them. "At which time I can and will announce my intention to resign." She tells them meaning what she says. "Naboo can hold a vote to pick my successor and once my successor is picked. I will resign and retire from public life. Hopefully at that time Anakin will be knighted and I won't have to do that alone." She says turning her attention to the man sitting next to her who gives her left hand which he is still holding and gives a comforting squeeze.

"So not only would we like for you all to attend." Obi-Wan says turning his attention from Padme to the rest of her family. "However we would also both really appreciate it if you wouldn't mind keeping our marriage a secret." He adds.

"We also." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to turn his head and look at her. "Need for somebody to marry us who is also willing to keep our marriage a secret." She adds and tells her family.

"Where were you thinking of having the ceremony?" Ruwee asks after a brief silence.

"I was thinking the Lake Country is probably our best and safest bet." Obi-Wan says and tells him.

"It will be a small ceremony then?" Jobal asks already knowing the answer just like her daughter did when she asked this question.

"This time around." Obi-Wan says turning his attention from Ruwee to Jobal. "When the war is over and Anakin is a Jedi Knight and I have left the Order and Padme has left the Senate. I would like for us to get married publicly with friends AND family present." He says and tells her as well as everybody else in the room.

"Well as far as us finding somebody to marry you and keep it a secret that is no problem." Jobal says after a brief silence. "We can ask Father Stewart the man who married me and your father. As well as Sola and Darred." She adds.

"An we will all be there to see you get married." Ruwee says causing both Padme and Obi-Wan to turn their attention from Jobal to him. "An we will keep your marriage a secret." He adds.

Padme and Obi-Wan slowly turn their attention from Ruwee to Darred to Sola and then to Jobal and each one of them nod their heads at them to confirm that they will keep their marriage a secret.

"Thank you." Padme and Obi-Wan say in unison turn and look at one and other and laugh.

"Really." Obi-Wan says once he has gotten over his laughter. "We mean it. Thank you all for doing this." He adds and tells his soon to be new family with a genuinely grateful smile on his face as he looks at each of them.

"So after lunch we shall contact Father Stewart and see when he can marry you." Jobal says.

"As always and ever mom you made too much." Padme says putting her cutlery down on her half empty half full plate.

"Enough to feed the town." Obi-Wan says following Padme's example only difference being his plate only has a quarter amount of food left on it.

"You know Mom." Sola says looking across at Padme. "An you will get to know mom and her cooking." She adds looking at Obi-Wan.

"No one ever leaves this house hungry." Darred says and tells them.

"Well." Ruwee says smiling an ear to ear smile. "There was that one time one person did." He adds.

"I know." Jobal says smiling back at her husband. "But I chased him down and dragged him back and force fed him until he was no longer hungry." She adds causing the table to burst into laughter.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day.

"How are you feeling?" Sola asks as she walks up behind her younger sister who is standing in front of a full length mirror looking at herself in the mirror.

"The most excited and nervous I think I have ever been in my entire life." Padme says as she looks at herself in the full length mirror looking at herself wearing the same wedding dress that her mum and sister wore when they got married and now she is about to get married in. The dress is a beautiful and intricate wedding gown made of lace and beads with a lace veil. The wedding gown is long and flowing touching the floor it is also white with intricate off white scrollery done in ribbon throughout. The sleeves reach to her elbows and is hemmed with scalloped lace. Her arms are also decorated with scrollery. The headpiece is also made of lace with a band decorated with swirl scrollery. The headdress is hung down to the middle of her back and pearls are studded all over the entire wedding gown. She is also wearing her hair down.

"That is exacterly how I was feeling when I got married and mum too probably." Sola says doing her best to be as supportive as possible. As she rests her hands on her younger sister's shoulders as she slowly turns her around and starts to carefully straighten the dress. "I think that it is a universal law." She adds and says. "All brides must be nervous." She adds again. "Maybe it's also the universe's way of testing to see how serious the bride is of going through with this. An to help her find out how much she loves the man she is about to marry." She finishes.

"What do you mean?" Padme asks looking at her older sister both curious and confused by what she has just said.

Sola looks back at Padme and smiles. "Well." She says as she finishes making sure that the outfit she is wearing is perfect. "I have this theory that if the bride and groom are able to go through with the wedding then they really do love one and other and there is a good chance that it is true love." She says and tells her little sister.

"A good chance?" Padme asks.

"Well." Sola says smiling even more having a had a feeling her sister would pick up on this. "Some people are able to go through with the wedding but they don't always get the happily ever after." She says and explains. "At least if they both manage to go through with the wedding. It shows that they really love one and other at least in my opinion. If one of them backs out at the last minute. That doesn't mean that the two don't love one and other. It just means that one of them didn't love the other enough." She adds.

"An what if they both back out at the last minute?" Padme asks curiously with a small smile on her face.

Sola laughs. "I would have thought that would have been obvious considering what I just said about if one of them backs out at the last minute." She says.

Padme laughs figuring what her big sister means is that if both the bride and groom back out at the last minute that doesn't mean that the two don't love one and other it just means that neither one of them love the other enough.

"Your not thinking of backing out are you?" Sola asks curiously having a feeling she already knows the answer to this question.

Padme shakes her head. Not even having to think about the answer knowing that this is what she wants to do. An that she does love Obi-Wan enough to go through with this. "I just hope he feels the same way." Padme says.

Sola smiles an ear to ear smile at her sister. "Look out of the window." She says and tells her.

Padme frowns as she slowly walks over to the nearby window and looks out of it. An as she does she is able to see the Priest Father Stewart facing towards her as well as her mum who is standing on the left side of the Priest with her back to her and on the other side of Father Stewart is Sola's husband and the best man Darred who also has his back to her and there standing next to Darred with his back to her as well is the groom Obi-Wan.

Padme takes a deep breath which she releases slowly as she swallows hard now knowing that the man she loves does feel the same way about her that she does about him. While there is a part of her that knows this. There is another part of her that can't believe it nor can she believe that any of this is happening. Padme slowly turns away from the window back around to face her sister. "How do I look?" She asks.

"Perfect." Sola says and tells her.

Padme nods her head in acceptance as she takes another deep breath and swallows hard as there is a knock on the door. Which causes both sisters to turn their heads in the direction of the door.

"Come in." Sola says.

The door opens to reveal their dad. "Everything's ready outside." He says and tells the two of them.

"Everything is ready up here." Sola says in response. "I'll go down and get into position." She adds meaning that she is going to go down and take her seat as she walks up to her sister and hug her tightly before she turns and goes over and picks up her handbag and heads for the door.

"Sola wait!" Padme snaps causing Sola to stop and turn around and face her.

"What's wrong?" Sola asks looking at her little sister.

"We don't have rings." Padme says and tells both her dad and sister.

"You don't need one." Sola says doing her best to try and reassure her sister. "He'll marry you regardless." She adds.

"No I know." Padme says. "But I want to be able to give him something to remind him of me." She adds and tells both her sister and father. "At least until we can be together properly." She adds referring to them getting married in public.

Sola looks at Padme as she thinks about how she can help her little sister. "I have an idea." She says as she reaches into her handbag and pulls out a small pair of scissors as she walks over to her sister. "Mum is going to kill me for this." She adds as she starts to cut part of the veil until she has take off a long piece of the veil and hands it to Padme.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Padme asks shocked at what her sister has just done and also confused as to why she has done it.

Sola smiles at her little sister. "When it comes time for you to say your vows you take this piece of veil wrap it around his wrist or finger and say them." She says and explains. "It's not a ring but it's the best we can do." She adds.

Padme looks at her sister and smiles liking her idea. "You'd best keep those scissors handy." She says and tells her. "I have a feeling Obi-Wan is going to need to use them." She adds.

Sola nods her head in understanding of what her sister has just said. As she puts the scissors back into her handbag. "See you both out there." She says as she turns and heads for the door.

Ruwee watches his oldest daughter leave the room and shut the door behind her before he turns his attention to his youngest.

"Well dad." Padme says looking at her father. "How do I look?" She asks.

"Well." Ruwee says smiling an ear to ear smile. "Let me just say this." He adds and continues on. "You've been a Queen and a Senator." He says and tells her. "An despite having worn some very fancy outfits and clothes during your time as both." He adds. "You've never looked more beautiful than you do today." He finishes.

Padme blushes and smiles as she hangs her head as her dad walks right up to her. "An your mother and me have never been more proud of you." He says and tells her causing Padme to lift her head and look at him. "Are you ready to become Mrs Kenobi?" Ruwee asks his daughter.

"Kenobi Naberrie." Padme says correcting her father. Who simply smiles at her as he offers her his arm which she accepts.

Meanwhile outside the sun is just beginning to set as Obi-Wan turns his head and watches as Sola stands next to her mum and as she does she see's him looking at her and gives him a wink. Which causes him to smile at her as he takes a deep breath and swallows hard having never felt more nervous in his entire life. An despite having a lifetime of Jedi training in how to control his emotions like nervousness etc it is and has done nothing to prepare him for this moment nor is it helping him control his emotions specifically his nervousness. In a weird way he is grateful that the only people here are his soon to be mother sister brother and father in law. Due to him doubting he could take the Jedi Order or Anakin being here. Although there is a part of him that wishes they could be here and looks forward to the day that they can do this before their friends as well as their family.

"Relax." Darred says causing Obi-Wan to turn his attention to his soon to be brother in law unable to believe how calm he is.

"Were you this nervous when you married Sola?" Obi Wan asks curiously.

"Yes." Darred says smiling. "Although I found breathing once in a while helps." He adds.

Obi-Wan simply smiles at him.

Darred turns his attention from Obi-Wan to just over his shoulder. "Look here they come." He says.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "So much for breathing." He says quietly to himself as he waits for the woman he loves to appear at his side.

Padme meanwhile can feel her hands shaking as she and her father walk down the isle and up to Obi-Wan who is wearing his brown cloak although it is open to show that underneath he is wearing his Jedi robes. Although apart of Padme would love to see what he looks like in a tuxedo which is the traditional attire for the groom. She can't help but like what he has on. As her dad let's go of her hand and moves away from her.

Obi Wan silently takes Padme's other hand to the one she has just had linked in her dad's arm in his allowing her to feel due to his hand shaking just as much as her hand is that he is just as nervous as she is.

Father Stewart begins the ceremony with the usual talk about the union of marriage and the responsibilities of a husband and wife. Which both Obi-Wan and Padme hear very little of due to their focus being on one and other and as they look into one and other's eyes they can feel themselves relaxing.

As he stares into his soon to be wife's eyes. Obi-Wan can't help but admire the outfit that she is wearing as well as smell her perfume and feel her soft hand in his her fingers laced through his.

"Do you have the rings?" Father Stewart asks causing Obi-Wan to refocus his attention on the present as he realises that they don't have rings.

Padme see's the realisation dawn on the man before her the man who very soon will become her husband. Which causes her to smile a small reassuring smile at him as she turns her attention from him to Father Stewart. "Will bands do Father?" She asks looking at the man who married her mother and sister and is now marrying her.

Obi-Wan turns his attention from Padme to the Priest confused by what she has just asked.

Father Stewart looks back at Padme with a slight frown in confusion. "Well it is most unusual." He says and tells her honestly having been told everything that Obi-Wan and Padme told her family the day before earlier in the day. "However I see no reason why you can't use them." He adds.

Padme smiles as she turns her attention from the Priest back to Obi-Wan and let's go of his hand causing him to turn his attention to her as she reveals to him the slip of veil that she has been holding in her other hand. Which she takes in both of her hands and wraps around the wrist that she would and will one day put a proper wedding ring on one of the finger of and ties the two ends together as she repeats what Father Stewart tells her to say.

"I Padme Amidala Naberrie. Take thee Obi-Wan Kenobi. To be my lawfully wedded husband." Padme says able to feel the tears in her eyes as she looks at Obi-Wan who is looking back at her with a tender smile on his face.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme as she finishes reciting her vows. Suddenly realising that it is his turn to recite his vows and also realising that he has nothing to give her.

"Sola." Padme says turning her head and looking at her sister which causes Obi-Wan to do the same and see Sola who lifts her right hand and reveals a small pair of scissors which immediately gives Obi-Wan an idea as to what he can and is going to give Padme. As Sola walks over to the two of them and offers him the scissors which he accepts and proceeds to cut a slip of his robe off and hands the scissors back to Sola.

"Thanks." Obi-Wan says as he returns the scissors to his soon to be sister in law. Sola takes the scissors and returns to her seat. While Obi-Wan takes the slip of robe in both of his hands and wraps it around the wrist of the woman he loves that he will one day put a proper wedding ring on the finger of and ties the two ends together. As he repeats what Father Stewart tells him to say. "I Obi-Wan Kenobi. Take thee Padme Amidala Naberrie. To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"You may kiss the bride." Father Stewart says.

Obi-Wan smiles being more than happy to do this. As he cups his wife's face in his hands and his lips meet her's and the rest of both Padme and now Obi-Wan's family cheer as they do so.

Later that night.

The door to Padme and Obi-Wan's bedroom in the Lake Country retreat opens due to Obi-Wan having used the Force to open it due to him carrying his wife in his arms. Once the door is open. He carries her over the thresh hold using the Force to shut the door behind the two of them as he carries her over to the bed and places her down on it in a sitting position. Once he has done this he kneels down before her and looks up at her as she looks back at him.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asks looking at his wife with an ear to ear smile on his face.

"Worn out." Padme says and tells him honestly. "An yet at the same time I feel great." She adds with an ear to ear smile of her own.

"Me too." Obi-Wan says and tells her. His smile faltering slightly.

"What is it?" Padme asks noticing her new husband's smile faltering.

Obi-Wan hangs his head and smiles even more. Due to him having known he wouldn't be able to hide anything from his new wife. "Padme." He says as he lifts his head and looks at her. Doing his best to try and think how to tell her what he both wants and feels the need to tell her. "Padme." He says again feeling and thinking that he may have figured out a way to tell her. "When we make love." He starts off by saying. "For the first time." He adds. "It will be the first time for me." He says and tells her.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan a little confused by what he has just said and why he has just told her what he has. Until it suddenly dawns on her exacterly what he means by what he has just said. Having read in between the lines of what he said. "Obi-Wan." She says breathlessly. "Do you mean to say. You have never been with a woman?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan swallows hard as he slowly shakes his head in answer to her question. "No." He says. "I have never been with anyone." He adds. "All of my romantic experiences with women in the past. Have only ever gone so far as me kissing them or caressing them." He continues on. "I have never given myself fully to a woman before." He says taking a deep breath and releases it slowly. "I know this is our wedding night." He adds. "An I will admit I am finding it hard to think of a more perfect or better time for me to show you how much I love you." He adds again. "An I know what you must be expecting of me." He says feeling nervous now due to him not wanting to disappoint his new wife. "An please believe me when I tell you that there is nothing I want more than to give myself fully to you." He adds meaning what he says. "An to prove to you and show you how much I love you." He adds again once again speaking from his heart. "However I have to ask if….as far as us consummating our marriage is concerned. If you would be willing to wait?" He asks her looking his wife dead in the eyes showing her how serious he is but also hoping that he is also showing her how much he loves her and wants to give himself fully to her like he has just said he does when the time is right.

Padme looks back into her husband's eyes realising for the very first time that she has not even thought about tonight and or them as he so eloquently put it "giving themselves fully to one and other." However as she does think about it. She is able to imagine or rather knows how if she had thought about it she would have felt. Due to her being in the same position as the man kneeling before her is in. Due to all of her romantic experiences with men in the past have only ever gone as far as kissing or caressing as well. An although she also knows that this is their wedding night and she does want to show the man kneeling before her how much she loves him and was sure until he just said what he did. That he was expecting them to give themselves fully to one and other. An she also very much doubts they will ever find a more perfect or better time for them to give themselves fully to one and other than their wedding night. An she does want to give herself fully to the man before her and show him how much she loves him. She can't help but feel the same way he does. She also wants to wait before they consummating the marriage.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says swallowing hard. "I have never been with anyone either." She says as well as tells the man before her. "All of my romantic experiences with men in the past have only ever gone as far as your romantic experiences with women have gone." She adds. "I have not given myself fully to a man yet." She adds again. "An yes this is our wedding night and I too am finding it hard to think of a more perfect or better time for us to give ourselves to one and other. An shows each other how much we love the other." She says and tells him. "An I will also admit that I hadn't really thought about tonight until you said what you did." She adds. "However now that I am. I can't help but think or have known what you would have probably expected had you not just said what you did." She adds again. "An I do believe you when you say that there is nothing you want more than to give yourself fully to me and show me how much you love me because I feel the same way." She continues on. "However as far as you having to prove how much you love me. You don't have to do that because if you hadn't done it before. You just did it now but telling me what you have." She says and tells him honestly. "An I am willing to wait however long it takes. Until we are both ready and willing and able for us to consummating our marriage." She says and tells him looking Obi-Wan dead in the eyes showing him how serious she is and also showing him how much she loves him and wants to give herself fully to him like he does to her when the time is right.

"You can't imagine what it means for me to know that you have decided to give me your love." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard due to how happy he is to have Padme understand how he feels etc. "I consider myself lucky to have such a great woman like you for a wife." He adds.

Padme hangs her head in embarrassment.

"An when I say great I don't mean your accomplishments as a diplomat or as Queen." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "But as yourself." He adds causing Padme to lift her head and look at him. "Your inner greatness." He adds again. "You've given me more than I ever imaged I would have in my life." He continues on. "You've given me a future I never thought I would have or thought about or even imagined having. However I know it is the type of future I want. An while I don't know how long this war will last. An if things between us had not gone the way that they have. I would have fought due to the fact that I am or was a Jedi and as a Jedi it was or would have been expected of me for me to fight. To fight for the Republic. For the Jedi Order and Council. An for democracy. I would have fought because it was my duty. An although I will be fighting for the Republic and for the Order and Council and for democracy. I am not fighting because it is my duty or because it is what is expected of me. I'm fighting because I want to because I have something worth fighting for. An it is the future you have given me. It is my future with you. It is our future together." He finishes.

Padme smiles at the man kneeling before her. Her eyes shining with unshed tears at what he has just said. "You're still a Jedi Obi-Wan." She says having not understood why he had said that if things between them had not gone the way that they have he would have fought due to the fact that he was a Jedi.

Obi-Wan smiles back at the woman before him. "I know." He says. "What I meant was that before I started having the dreams about my childhood and my life before I was taken from my home planet and family." He says. "I didn't really question anything." He adds. "I didn't really think about anything." He adds again. "At least not as deeply as I have done recently." He continues on. "I just did what I was told to do or what was expected of me. Looking back to how I was. The way I acted and what I thought about. I don't or rather I didn't feel as though I was a man. I didn't think like one. I didn't act like one. I was a Jedi. I thought like one. I acted like one. It was almost as if there was no life beyond that of the Jedi. At least there wasn't one that I could see until. I am not really sure what exacterly happened or what made me realise that there is actually more to life than just the Jedi. An now that I have realised this. I know I do not ever want to go back to being the way that I was." Obi-Wan says remembering how his mum had told him the last time she saw him to always remember one thing. An that was that being a Jedi is not or was not the only path in life he could go down or he would find fulfilling and that would make both her and his dad proud. An how she had told him that there are other paths that are just as fulfilling and that would make them both just as proud of him. An as he thinks about this he realises that somewhere along the way. He had forgotten that and either allowed himself to become convinced or convinced himself that there was no other path in life he could go down except for the Jedi path. An yet now he knows that what his mum had said and told him was true. An in a weird way although he hopes that this new path he is starting to go down will make both his mum and dad proud. The fact that he remembered what his mum told him will also make her proud.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile at Obi-Wan not wanting him to go back to the way he was before either. Due to her being able to remember how he was the first time she met him ten years ago. Thinking about it now she can't understand why she hadn't noticed him back then. Due to the fact that although he was still older than her like he is now. He was handsome even then. At least physically and although she didn't get to know him very well like she has done recently. He did strike her as being very quiet and shy and although she had heard that he and his Master at the time Qui-Gon had apparently had some sort of falling out or disagreement before they headed back from Coruscant to Naboo. To look at him or to look at him and his Master and the way they interacted with each other. You couldn't tell that there was any friction between the two of them. Maybe it was partly due to the fact that her meeting both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been her first and only encounter or experience with Jedi. She could not help but think and feel as though both Master and Padawan were the prime or perfect example of what the Order expected a Jedi Master and Padawan to be.

"In a way." Padme says thinking about what Obi-Wan has just said about both the way he was and the way he is now. As well as thinking about the way she was before she suffered the amnesia and the way she was both while she had the amnesia as well as now. "I know what you mean." She says and tells him. "I can remember when I was young." She adds. "Do you remember the first time we sat down and ate with my family and you asked me what direction I had expected my life to take?" She asks.

Obi-Wan nods his head. "You told me that your dream had been to follow your dad and work in the Refugee Relief Movement." He says answering her question.

"I also told you how I had never thought of running for elected office." Padme says and reminds him remembering that conversation as well as all of the other conversations she had had since she woke up in the hospital room of the palace very well. "My original plan had been simply to work in the Refugee Relief Movement. That was it." She says honestly able to remember how that had originally been her plan before she joined the Apprentice Legislators. "After that I was going to settle down and raise a family." She adds. "In a strange way I don't know what made me or that plan change." She adds again. I know I said that the more history I studied the more I realized how much good Politicians can do and that that is why I joined the Apprentice Legislators which from there led me to become a Senatorial Advisor and led me to being elected Queen and then I became a Senator." She continues on. "However the truth is thinking about it. I honestly don't know why I did all of those things." She says looking at Obi-Wan hoping that he understands what she is saying or trying to say." I mean me reading and finding out about how much good Politicians can do. Didn't necessary mean that I had to become one myself." She adds. "But I did." She continues on. "An once I started doing what I was doing. As Senatorial Advisor and as Queen and as Senator. I couldn't see anyway out." She says honestly. "I couldn't imagine or see myself ever living my sister's life." She adds again. "I mean I know her life isn't easy she still has responsibilities and all of that"

"But it's not the same as being a Queen or a Senator." Obi-Wan says causing Padme to look at him a tad stunned by what he has just said.

"Yes." Padme says nodding her head. "That is exacterly it." She adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head back. "I know exacterly what you mean." He says and tells her. "Your life and world had become all about duty and obligation." He adds. "You couldn't be selfish and think about yourself and or about what you wanted." He adds again. "You had to do what was expected of you. You had to do what was in the best interests of the people you represented as Queen and Senator." He continues on. "What was right for them. What they needed you to do." He finishes.

Padme just looks at Obi-Wan in shock due to him having hit the nail right on the head. Due to that having been exacterly how she had felt.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme and nods his head in understanding. "That is exacterly how I felt." He says and tells her.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan unable to help but smile at him. "Sounds to me like we're perfect for each other." She says both honestly and seriously despite laughing which Obi-Wan joins in.

"It also sounds to me as though we may have saved each other from a very unhappy existence." Obi-Wan says and tells her just as seriously and honestly as what she has just said to him. Unable to imagine or understand how anybody could have either wanted to or been able to live their entire lives the way both he and the woman before him had been and no doubt would have continued to live their lives. If it hadn't been for what happened changing it.

Padme nods her head still smiling the ear to ear smile despite the serious conversation and things that they are saying. "Since we are going to wait before we give ourselves fully to one and other." She says feeling the need to change the conversation. "Why don't we get undressed and lay down next to one and other and get used to the feel of each other." She adds and suggests at the same time. Hoping that what she has just said does not sound weird.

"I'd like that very much." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

"So would I." Padme says and tells him.

An with that Obi-Wan get's to his feet and moves back slightly allowing for Padme to stand up. "Which side of the bed do you like to sleep on?" Padme asks looking at the man standing a short distance in front of her.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme and slowly turns his attention to the bed that she was just sitting on and he was just kneeling in front of. Noticing for the first time that it is a Queen size bed fit for two or more by the looks of it. Which causes him to laugh as he turns his attention from the bed back to the woman standing before him. "I'm used to single beds." He says and tells her doing his best not to laugh due to the fact that in a single bed there isn't really a left side or a right side on which you can sleep. Which makes Padme's question one he can not answer.

Padme laughs realising what Obi-Wan is saying. "In that case." She says. "Why don't you get in this side and I will go around and get in the other side." She says and suggests and the same time.

Obi-Wan nods his head in acceptance of this idea.

An so with that. Padme walks around to the other side of the bed and stops due to her realising that this is going to be the first time that they will have seen one and other without clothes on. "Would you mind turning around please Obi-Wan?" She asks thinking and feeling that since they are going to wait before they consummate their marriage. They should also wait until then to see one and other without any clothes on.

Obi-Wan feeling the same nervousness as the woman on the other side of the bed to him nods his head as he slowly turns around and faces the wall able to feel himself wanting to turn around and watch her undress. An yet being able to resist this desire knowing that just like when they eventually decide to give themselves to one and other fully seeing one and other nude will also be worth the wait.

Once she is in her underwear bra and panties. Padme throws back the covers from the unused side of the bed and climbs in under the blankets. "Ok Obi-Wan." She says once she is in and comfortable as she watches him and waits for him to begin to take his clothes off.

Obi-Wan does his best to try and maintain his resolve and not turn around and look at her. Even though he can tell that she is moved due to her voice coming from a different position to were it came from a little while ago. "Would you mind turning around?" He asks a tad nervously not wanting to offend her and yet feeling more comfortable if she was not looking at him which he knows that she is.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile feeling tempted to pretended like she has turned over and then secretly watch him as he undresses. An yet knowing that that would not be fair due to him having been a gentlemen and kept his back turned while she was undressing. An so despite her desire to be a little bit naughty. She resists and turns over and faces away from the man she loves looking at the opposite wall to the one he is looking at as she does her best to maintain her resolve not to turn around and look at him. "Ok Obi-Wan." She says.

Obi-Wan swallows hard turning his head and body around slightly just to make sure she has done as he has asked. An when he see's that she has turned over and is now facing the wall he can't help but feel happy or rather relived due to him having had a feeling she might try and trick him. However there is another part of him that knows he should have known better than to doubt her. Due to the type of person she is as he slowly walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed were she had just been sitting knowing he is probably making her not turning around harder for her to resist and although there is a part of him that does feel guilty about doing this. There is another part of him that can't help but like what he is doing to her. As he pulls off his boots and then starts to remove his clothes his robe belt tunic trousers socks under tunic etc until the only item of clothing he is wearing is his underwear. Normally each item that he has taken off would be accurately folded and put over a chair or something like that. However right now he isn't interested in doing that and so decides to leave the clothes were they are as he turns around and climbs into the bed.

"Ok Padme." He says once he is in the bed and comfortable.

Padme rolls her eyes feeling as though she has been waiting forever. As she slowly turns over and see's Obi-Wan laying on the opposite side of the bed to him and feeling that although they have both agreed not to do anything there is no harm in them holding one and other. An so with this in mind she moves over to him lifts his left arm and positions herself sideways on with her head resting against his shoulder and her hand resting on his hairless chest as she feels him wrap his left arm around her waist.

Obi-Wan and Padme lay in one and others arms both feeling calm and at peace when what they both think and feel as though they should be feeling is weird and maybe even a little uncomfortable. Due to neither of them having done this before. Laid in bed with a person of the opposite sex in only their underwear. An yet neither of them feel either of these emotions. There is no weirdness or uncomfortableness. In point of fact if apart from them both feeling calm and at peace. If the two of them were to say how they feel they would both have to say they feel as though this is how they are supposed to be.

Padme slowly and gently or rather softly starts to runs her hand that is laying across Obi-Wan's chest all over his chest loving the feel of his skin underneath her finger tips. "Your very handsome Obi." She says having missed being able to call the man she loves by the nickname he has allowed her to call him when they are alone together in private. "Those Jedi uniforms don't do you justice." She adds.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile able to feel Padme's hand running all over his bare chest and for the first time in his life wondering about his looks. Due to him having not considered his body to be nothing more or other than a tool or an instrument which he uses or used to serve the will of the Force and accomplish the tasks set in front of him. He has of course had to train hard to keep his muscles and reflexes honed but he has never considered himself or his body to be attractive. He isn't tall like Qui-Gon was or powerfully built like Master Windu. He's slender and compact. "You looked?" He asks and says at the same time.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile as she stops running her hand over his body. "No." She says and tells him honestly. "However I don't have to see to be able to know that you keep yourself in good shape." She adds letting him know that she knows that he is attractive due to her having been able to feel him with her hand.

Obi-Wan blushes embarrassed by what Padme has just said but also out of pleasure due to him liking the fact that the woman he loves finds him and his body attractive

"How long do you think we will have before we are called back to Coruscant?" Padme asks after a long silence not wanting to ruin the day or the night and hoping that talk of this will not ruin either and yet both wanting and feeling the need for them to talk about this. Due to the fact that eventually weather either of them wants it to happen or not they will both have to leave here and return to their lives of duty and obligation and neither of them know if or when they will be able to leave those lives either for a short time like now or for good.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan says and tells her honestly. "I can only assume that it won't be long." He adds as he thinks about it. "Maybe days. Maybe weeks." He adds again. "I can't imagine it being longer than a month a most." He finishes able to feel Padme tighten her hold on him after he says this. Which causes him to tighten his hold on her in response.

Padme decides to turn the conversation back to something happier. "I noticed you having a private conversation with Ryoo and Pooja earlier." She says as she remembers this. "You seemed to be having a very serious conversation." She adds with an ear to ear smile on her face. "Do you mind if I ask what it was about?" She adds and asks.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile. Due to him knowing and remembering the conversation that Padme is talking about. "They both wanted to know. Now that I am married to you what they call me." He says and tells her. "An then Ryoo asked me if it was ok that they called me Uncle Obi." He adds.

Padme lifts her head and turns to look Obi-Wan in the face and eyes. "They actually asked if they could call you that?" She asks him stunned by this.

Obi-Wan nods his head.

"An what did you say?" Padme asks him curiously despite how much she loves her Nieces. Hoping that he told them they could not call him "Uncle Obi." Due to the fact that she secretly likes being the only one to call him Obi.

"I told them that they could call me Uncle Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile at this despite herself.

"They both asked me why they couldn't call me Uncle Obi going so far as to say that they liked that name." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

"An what did you say?" Padme asks smiling even more at this.

"I told them how much I would enjoy being called Uncle Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan says in response. "An how much you would enjoy hearing them call me it." He adds.

Padme laughs at this. "You blackmailed them." She says.

"No I did not!" Obi-Wan snaps.

Padme looks at him in shock and surprise having not meant to upset or offend him. "I was only joking." She says.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath having not meant to snap at her like he did. "I know." He says in a much softer and gentler tone of voice. "I'm sorry." He adds meaning what he says. "I didn't mean to snap." He adds. "It's just….Anakin accused me of blackmailing him when we talked back on the Coruscant ship before I came to see you and before we arrived here." He adds doing his best to explain why he snapped at her and what she said.

"He accused you of blackmailing him?" Padme asks with a frown of confusion.

Obi-Wan nods his head.

"Blackmailing him in what way?" Padme asks him.

Obi-Wan looks at her and feels that he needs to tell her everything as far as him and Anakin is concerned from the beginning.

"It started when I awoke to the sound of Anakin's voice." Obi-Wan starts off by saying. "An saw him sitting up on the Bio-bed. He had been unconscious from the time we were transported from the hanger to then." He adds. "He asked me where we were I told him. He then looked down at his right arm or down to where he right arm was before Count cut it off." He adds again. "He then turned and looked at me and apologised. Which surprised me due to Anakin normally not meaning his apologises when he gives them." He continues on. "An yet this one he genuinely meant. He told me how he should have listened to me and should have done what I wanted us to. An how he allowed his emotions to get the best of him allowed them to control him especially his anger at what had happened to you." He finishes.

Padme rests her chin on Obi-Wan's chest as she continues to listen intently to the man she loves as he tells her about his conversation with Anakin.

"I thought back to the first time I had ever faced or fought a Sith which was back here on Naboo." Obi-Wan says continuing on with his retelling of his conversation with Anakin. "An how I had allowed my anger to control me and how my anger had been for a similar reason to Anakin's. I also knew that the Council would probably want me to scold Anakin for not having listened to me." He adds.

"But you said you weren't going to be the kind of Master or mentor the Council expected you to be." Padme says. "You said you were going to be the kind of Master and mentor Anakin needs you to be" She adds.

Obi-Wan smiles at her. "That I did." He says in response. "An so instead of scolding him I asked him if I had ever told him about what happened when Qui-Gon and me faced the mysterious warrior back on Naboo." He adds and tells her. "He told me that I had told him that he killed Qui-Gon and then I killed him." He adds again. "I asked him if I ever told him how I did it. He shook his head and so I proceeded to tell him how I did it." He continues on. "Telling him how after the mysterious warrior had used his double ended Lightsaber to run Qui-Gon through. I was still being held back from entering the pit by the laser gate and that the mysterious warrior who at the time we assumed was a Sith and later knew that he was. Taunted me by saying how he hoped I was going to be more of a challenge than Qui-Gon had been and how he was somewhat disappointed in Qui-Gon. Which only made me more angry."

Padme looks at Obi-Wan able to understand and feel herself getting angry at the long since dead Sith. Even though she didn't know the man the Sith had killed that well. Unlike Obi-Wan she is sure he gave the dark warrior his best.

"I could feel the anger rage and hate burning inside of me." Obi-Wan continues telling Padme what he had told Anakin. "No doubt he could see it in my eyes." He adds. "It wasn't just burning it was swelling within me and radiating off of me." He adds again. "As soon as the laser gate that was blocking my path opened I charged at the Sith letting my feelings of anger rage and hate for the taunt as well as for what the Sith had done control my actions. It did enable me to cut his Lightsaber in two. However he eventually used the Force to push me back into the energy pit." He continues on. "I managed to survive by grabbing onto an input nozzle on the pit wall at the last moment. The Sith kicked my Padawan Lightsaber down the long shaft and then proceeded to slash the rim of the pit showering sparks upon me in an attempt to make me lose my grip. By this time my anger rage and hate was back under control and I was able to use my brains. As I looked over and saw Qui-Gon's Lightsaber. I used the Force to pull myself up hard leaping into the air and flipping over the Sith while at the same time calling Qui-Gon's Lightsaber to me."

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile wishing she could have seen this due to her being able to image it being quite a sight.

"As soon as Qui-Gon's Lightsaber was in my hand I ignited it in front of the Sith and slashed him through the waist causing him to flinch in both pain and shock as he was cut in two. An fell back into the pit his halves separating as they fall back." Obi-Wan says and tells Padme just like he had told Anakin. "I told Anakin that my point was that I too had and have allowed myself to be controlled by my emotions including my anger. An that it nearly cost me my life. Although I pointed out how his anger did not cost him his arm. An that he had allowed his anger to control him for a short time and he was taken by surprise when Count Dooku instead of facing him with his own Lightsaber used Force lightning instead." He adds. "The second time he faced the Count after he saved me he was in control of his emotions and was simply defeated by a better swordsman as was I." He finishes.

Padme nods her head in understanding smiling an ear to ear smile at the way Obi-Wan handled the situation. Able to imagine that if she had been Anakin she would have no doubt felt a lot better about herself and the situation. Than if he had done what the Council had expected him to do and that was scold him for not listening to his Master. "What's Force lightning?" She asks having never heard the term before.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme with a serious expression on his face. "It is basically the ability to use lightning as a weapon against your opponent." He says and tells her. "Which is what Count Dooku did against Anakin the first time he tried to attack or rather fight him in the hanger." He adds. "He also tried to use it on me. However I managed to use my Lightsaber to deflect it." He adds again. "Only Sith are able to use the ability. Jedi don't use it. Due to the fact that we consider it to be an un-natural ability." He finishes.

Padme nods her head in understanding unable to believe that a man who had once been a Jedi could go from being a Jedi to being basically a coward and instead of facing either Anakin and or Obi-Wan head on to begin with. He had tried to defeat them by using this Force lighting.

"I went on to tell Anakin how before he was beaten by Count Dooku he certainly gave him a run for his money." Obi-Wan says and tells Padme with a small smile at the memory of seeing his Apprentice fight the former Jedi Master now Sith. "Due to the fact that after he had beaten Anakin the Count was breathing very heavily." He adds.

"What did Anakin say?" Padme asks him curiously refocusing her attention on the man laying underneath her.

"He told me how he was sure that the reason Count Dooku was breathing heavily was due to him having taken both me and him on." Obi-Wan says smiling at the memory of this compliment. However he smile slowly fades as he remembers what they talked about next. "He then asked me how you were." He adds. "An I told him how you were a lot better now than you were before the fall from the gunship." He adds again. "I explained what happened when you first awoke on Naboo. How you suffered amnesia and couldn't remember the last ten years. As well as the last memory you had was amending the constitution to limit the rule of elected monarchs to two terms. Due to how unpopular the King that you succeeded was during his reign." He continues on. "Anakin realised what this meant and I explained to him the reason why or rather how this had happened. He asked why this wasn't noticed back on Coruscant. I told him what the doctor on Naboo that the Queen assigned to look after you told us." Obi-Wan says smiling at this memory. "How what had happened to you was actually a good thing." He says still finding it hard to believe how a person suffering amnesia can be considered a good thing and yet in a weird way her suffering amnesia was a good thing. Due to the fact that it led to both of their lives being changed for the better. "Anakin didn't seem to like the fact that you had forgotten the last ten years. I pointed out how you could have gotten your memories back. An told him what the doctor told us. I told him how the fall from the gunship seemed to have caused the neural pathways to reconnect just like the fall or impact or both of the first assassination attempt disrupted them." He says. " He asked where you were I told him At that moment there was the sound of the door chimes which causes us both to turn and look at the door at the other end of the room opposite the end of the Bio-bed. Anakin called for whoever it was to enter the room which they did. An it was Master Windu and Master Yoda."

Padme looks at Obi-Wan surprised to hear this. "What did they want?" She asks him doing her best not to sound rude despite her surprise and curiosity.

"They told us that they had been in contact with Coruscant and that the Supreme Chancellor had put the Senate into recess as well as why he had done this." Obi-Wan says and tells her answering her question. "Anakin defended the Supreme Chancellor saying that if that is the reason the Supreme Chancellor had given then that is the reason he had done it." He adds.

"I take it you don't approve of Anakin's support for the Chancellor?" Padme asks him noting the way in which Obi-Wan speaks of Anakin's defence of the man who had once been the Senator for her home planet back when she had been Queen.

"I know Anakin likes Palpatine." Obi-Wan says in response. "An Palpatine likes Anakin." He adds having not missed the Supreme Chancellor's interest in his Padawan since he was a boy and both he and Anakin first met the recently elected Supreme Chancellor when he arrived on Naboo the day before the celebration of both the liberation of Naboo as well as the new found friendship that had been established between the Naboo and the Gungans. "However despite his fondness for the Supreme Chancellor." He adds. "I hope that eventually Anakin will realise his first loyalty is and should be to the Order and to the Republic." He adds again. "Not to the man who is leading the Republic." He says. "Master Yoda and Master Windu went on to tell us how with the Senate in recess there was no need for you to return to Coruscant until the Senate is reconvened." He continues on. "Which was when they told me that we were going to make a slight detour from heading directly to Coruscant to instead head for Naboo. Where you would be dropped off. Master Yoda then asked Anakin to tell us what happened on Geonosis before you and me or they arrived." Obi-Wan says wondering weather or not he should tell Padme what the four men discussed and he along with Master Windu and Master Yoda were told by Anakin.

"Anakin told us of how he was held in a holding cell in the centre of which he was suspended in the air by a force field which turned him around slowly in a circle on the spot as blue electric bolts restrained him." Obi-Wan says deciding to tell his wife due to him not wanting them to have any secrets between them and both knowing as well as confident that anything he tells her she will keep between them. "He was eventually joined by Count Dooku himself." He adds. "Who tried to convince him that his being held was a mistake a terrible mistake and that the ones who had put him there had gone too far and that it was madness. Anakin told him how he thought he was the leader. The Count responded by telling him how his being held had nothing to do with him and promised to petition immediately to have him set free. Anakin told him how he hoped the petition would not take too long and that he had work to do."

Padme smiles a small smile at this admiring Anakin's defiance despite the position he was.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at this. "The Count then asked Anakin why he was on Geonosis. Anakin told him how he had been tracking Jango Fett to there and asked the Count if he knew him. Even though he already knew that he did due to the fact that Anakin saw Jango standing behind the chair that the Count had been sitting in before he was captured in a conference room where he was trying to get The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance to join him." He says as he continues on. "The Count told him that there were no bounty hunters there that he was aware of. Adding that the Geonosians didn't trust them. Anakin responded by saying that he couldn't blame them for that but that Jango was there pretending as though he believed Count Dooku when he said that there were no bounty hunters on Geonosis that he was aware of. The Count then said how it was a great pity that they had not met before and how he had heard great things about Anakin. He told Anakin how he had even heard that it was Qui-Gon who discovered him and championed for him to be trained. He went on to say how he wished Qui-Gon was still alive and that he could use his help."

"Qui-Gon would never have joined him." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to look down at her. "Would he?" She adds and asks.

"I told him the very same thing." Obi-Wan says answering Padme's question. "As did Anakin." He adds. "The Count responded by telling Anakin not to be so sure and that Qui-Gon had once been his Apprentice just as Anakin was mine." He adds again. "An went on to say how Qui-Gon also knew all about the corruption in the Senate but how he would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as the Count claimed to." He adds.

"What truth?" Padme asks with a frown.

"Anakin asked the Count the same question." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "The Count responded by asking Anakin what he would say if he was told that the Republic is now under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock and horror.

"I told Anakin how that was not possible." Obi-Wan says having no doubt he had the same look on his face as Padme now has on hers when Anakin told him this. "I told him how we the Jedi would have been aware of it." He adds. "Anakin told the Count the same thing and he responded by telling Anakin that the Darkside of the Force had clouded our vision. An that hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious." He adds knowing that he is going against Master Windu and Master Yoda's instructions not to tell anybody else about any of this and yet both knowing and feeling that he can trust Padme to keep this to herself. "He went on to tell Anakin how the Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with Darth Sidious but he was betrayed ten years ago by him. He went to say that he went to the Count for help and told him everything saying that the Jedi Council would not believe him. An how he tried many times to warn them but they wouldn't listen to him. An that when we the Jedi sense the Dark Lord's presence it will be too late. He then tried to get Anakin to join him and that together they would destroy the Sith."

"He was trying to turn Anakin to the Darkside by getting him to join him wasn't he?" Padme asks.

Obi-Wan nods his head in answer to Padme's question. Not wanting to image his Padawan turning to the Darkside. Due to him remembering how Qui-Gon's second apprentice Xantos had turned and what it did to his Master. "Anakin told us honestly that he was tempted to join the Count and yet he felt and knew he couldn't trust him. Due to the fact he left the Council and the Order." He says remembering his surprise at Anakin's admission and also remembers him feeling proud of his Padawan for having not done so. The same pride he felt then he still can feel now. While also feeling unable to help but continue to wonder how Anakin will feel when he leaves the Order. As well as wonder if him doing this will mean either to Anakin or in his Padawan's eyes that he will not be able to trust him anymore due to him having left the Order. "The Count responded by telling Anakin how it would be difficult to secure his release." He says doing his best not to think about that right now and continues on with his retelling of what happened before he left his Apprentice and came to see her in her quarters on the Coruscant ship.

"Master Yoda asked Anakin what he thought about what Count Dooku told him. Anakin told us how he didn't really know what to think about it. Saying how he was torn and that there was a part of him that didn't want to believe what the Count told him. An another part of him that refused to believe what he told him. An then there was another part of him that couldn't help but wonder if what he said was and is true." Obi-Wan says and tells Padme. "He explained how taking into consideration everything we learned recently it made sense from the time before he left for Kamino all the way to now." He adds. "He pointed out how if we thought about what happened nearly ten years ago when or rather if the Viceroy was in league with this Darth Sidious like Count Dooku claimed that he was. What the Trade Federation was doing ten years ago." He adds again.

"They created a blockade around Naboo." Padme says.

Obi-Wan nods his head. "Then Supreme Chancellor Valorum sent both me and Qui-Gon to negotiate with the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I told them how I remembered that from the time we boarded the Viceroy's ship all the way to us waiting for him in a meeting room. I couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong about the whole thing. As if there was more to what was going on than we knew." He adds looking at Padme. "Master Yoda asked me if I shared my concerns with Qui-Gon which I told him I did and told them how he told me not to centre on my anxiety and that I needed to keep my concentration in the present and not allow my mindfulness of the future to be at the expense of the moment." He says remembering how he realised that since Qui-Gon's death he had done exacterly that. Allowed his mindfulness of the future to be at the expense of the moment on many occasions. "Qui-Gon told me that I needed to be more mindful of the living Force." He adds. "Anakin said taking into consideration what Count Dooku told him about how Viceroy Nute Gunray was in league with Darth Sidious and was then betrayed ten years ago. An taking into consideration what I had just told him and the other two Masters. He personally thought and felt that the Count was telling him the truth as far as Viceroy Gunray having been in league with Darth Sidious is concerned and it made sense that he was in league with him during the blockade."

"Why does it make sense?" Padme asks with a frown.

"Anakin explained that after the blockade which as far as everybody was aware was the Trade Federation's attempt to resolve the issue within the Senate on the taxation of trade routes but instead what it did was due to you feeling that Supreme Chancellor Valorum was unable or incapable of acting on the situation. You Queen Amidala called for a vote of no confidence. Which led to a new Supreme Chancellor being chosen. Not to mention Qui-Gon being attacked by the at the time unknown dark figure on Anakin's home planet. That according to Qui-Gon was after the Queen. He went on to say how it was possible that the dark warrior later discovered to be a Sith was Darth Sidious's Apprentice. An intended on taking you back to Naboo to sign the treaty with the Trade Federation making the invasion legal." Obi-Wan says answering Padme's question.

"How did Anakin know all of this?" Padme asks curiously due to him having been only a boy and coming into events halfway through them happening.

"He did a great deal of reading about the event when he was old enough to read about it which he had unintentionally ended up being apart of." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "After the liberation of Naboo. Anakin went on to talk about how it also made sense that that was when Darth Sidious betrayed the Viceroy due to his either failure or due to him simply no longer needing the Viceroy once he had served his purpose." He adds.

"If this Darth Sidious did or rather does exist and he no longer needed the Viceroy after the liberation of Naboo." Padme says once again frowning. "What purpose did the Viceroy serve?" She adds and asks.

"A change in leadership within the Senate." Obi-Wan says. "Not only did the blockade and a change in leadership within the Senate take place ten years ago but we also found out that somebody went to Kamino either claiming or calling themselves Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas." He adds. "An ordered the creation of the clone army and this person Anakin was willing to wager was the same person who erased the files that the Jedi archive had on Kamino which meant that they had to have been at some point a Jedi." He adds again.

"Count Dooku." Padme says.

Obi-Wan nods his head. "Master Windu told us how there had been an investigation and they had found that the files on Kamino had been deleted ten years ago." He says and tells her. "Master Yoda asked us if we believed that it was Count Dooku who erased the files which both Anakin and I told him that we did." He adds. "Anakin gave a number of reasons for him believing it. One of them being the fact that Count Dooku left the Jedi Order ten years ago and wasn't seen or heard of until he became the leader of the Separatists." He adds again. "An how it stood to reason that in between the time he left the Order and became leader of the Separatists he was or rather had been laying the ground work for the war." He continues on. "An in order to not attract attention to himself when he went to Kamino to order the creation of the army. He called himself or claimed to be Master Sifo-Dyas." He finishes.

"Is it not possible that this Master Sifo-Dyas was in league with Count Dooku?" Padme asks.

"No." Obi-Wan says shaking his head. "Master Sifo-Dyas died earlier than when Count Dooku left the Council." He adds and explains how it is not possible that Master Sifo-Dyas could have been in league with the Count. "However him using or claiming to be Sifo-Dyas made sense and is was a possibility." He adds again. "Due to how before he left the Order and before Sifo-Dyas died. The Count had been friends with him." He adds a third time.

"But why would Count Dooku do this?" Padme asks. "You told me that the man you had heard about was a political idealist not a murder." She adds. "An that doing something like this not being in his character." She adds again.

"It may not have been his wish." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "But the wish of his Master." He adds. "This might be something that his Master has ordered him to do." He adds again.

"You mean Darth Sidious?" Padme asks.

Obi-Wan nods his head. "Master Yoda warned us how the Count had joined the Darkside and that lies and deceit and creating mistrust are his ways now." He adds. "Anakin said how if the Count was telling the truth surely we would have discovered the identity of Darth Sidious by now. An then asked if we would have or not." He finishes.

"An what did Master Windu and Master Yoda say?" Padme asks curiously.

Obi-Wan swallows hard knowing that he should not tell her what he and Anakin we're told. "What I am about to tell you Padme." He says looking her dead in the eye as he says this. "You can not tell anybody in the Senate or anywhere else." He adds feeling the need to make her promise him same thing that Master Windu and Master Yoda made him and Anakin promise even though he already knows that she will keep it to herself even if he hadn't asked her to do so and even if he has not kept his promise to the Grand Master and Council member.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan the seriousness in his tone of voice as well as the look on his face and in his eyes. "I understand." She says honestly.

Obi-Wan nods his head. "The Jedi's ability to use the Force has diminished." He says after a long silence.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock. "How is that possible?" She asks.

"Exacterly how Count Dooku said." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "It has been clouded by the Darkside." He adds.

Padme continues to stare at the man she loves.

"I should not be telling you this." Obi-Wan says. "By doing so I have broken a promise which I made to both Master Yoda and Master Windu." He adds. "However you are my wife and I don't want there to be any secrets between us." He adds again.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan unable to help but love the man before her even more if that is even possible. Due to him being willing to put their marriage and his vows etc to her above the promise he made to the Grand Master and Council member.

"I told Master Yoda and Master Windu that if our ability to use the Force really has been diminished." Obi-Wan says looking back at Padme "That I thought we should keep a closer eye on the Senate." He adds. "They both agreed as did Anakin. Although he was rather hesitant." He adds. "I was then told that when they dropped you off here I would be joining you." He continues on. "I asked why and they told me that the Council felt that your life may still be in danger. I gave them the same argument you gave me when I told you this and they countered with the same things I counter you with." He says smiling a small smile at her.

Padme smiles a small smile back remembering the argument/conversation she and Obi-Wan had about there being anymore assassination attempts made on her life.

"Master Windu and Master Yoda then left me and Anakin alone. An I could tell that there was something bothering Anakin and so I asked him what it was even though I had a feeling I already knew what it was." Obi-Wan says continuing on with his retelling of the events which took place before he went to see the Senator in her quarters on the ship. "An I was right because Anakin told me how he didn't understand why the Council kept assigning me to protect you." He says getting to the point were Anakin had accused him of blackmailing him. "I told him that the reason the Council had done that was because they knew about his attachment to you." He adds. "He then accused me of telling them." He adds again. "I told him that I didn't have to tell them. They already knew. An that that is why they assigned me to you and him to the Bounty Hunter because of his emotional attachment to you." He finishes.

Padme nods her head showing Obi-Wan that she understands remembering them having had a conversation like this back when she was still in the hospital room of the palace.

"Anakin told me that his feelings for you did not get in the way of him doing his job." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "I countered by saying that they already had done. Telling him how they had on Geonosis. Reminding him how he had wanted us to let Count Dooku go so that we could go back and get you because of his emotional attachment to you." He adds.

"He admitted to having wanted us to do this. Not sounding at all sorry which I understood but it did not change anything." He continues on. "I told him how we did the right thing by leaving you behind and trying to stop the Count." He adds swallowing hard due to him being a tad afraid that the woman laying on top of him may take this the wrong way. "Secretly there was a part of me that had wanted to do the same thing as Anakin wanted us to do and that was turn around and get you." He adds telling the woman he loves something he had not told Anakin for obvious reasons. "However my training would not allow me to do that." He adds. "I went on to tell Anakin how we had done the right thing. Although I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince Anakin or myself." He adds. "I then reminded him on the gunship of me asking him what you would have done if she had been in his position. An he told me that you would have done your duty." He adds again. "Which is when he accused me of blackmailing him." He finishes.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in both understanding as to why he did turn the ship around despite his personal feelings and Anakin's personal feelings and also in shock at what Anakin had accused his Master of doing. "You didn't blackmail him at all. "She says and tells him. "You made him see sense and reason." She adds. "I would have done my duty both before the amnesia and after it." She adds again. "Although I am not sure weather I would have done my duty during the amnesia." She adds and admits.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at Padme. "I told Anakin the same thing." He says and tells her. "I told him how I had made him see both sense and reason as well as stopped him from making a very big mistake." He adds. "He snapped at me by stopping him from trying to save the woman he loves!" He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock remembering him having told her about Anakin's feelings for her but now knowing what they are. Due to him having just told her like Anakin told him.

"I told him I had stopped him getting himself expelled from the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan says forcing himself to continue on with his retelling of the conversation he and Anakin had had before he came to her assigned quarters on the Coruscant ship. "I told him how that is exacterly what would have happened if we had turned the ship around and went back for you. I almost made the mistake of calling you by your first name instead of referring to you as Senator Amidala." He adds. "Anakin responded by saying that the Order wouldn't have expelled him because he is the Chosen One." He adds again.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan unable to believe what Anakin had told him. The arrogance of his statement sounding nothing like the little boy she had known back on Tatooine.

"I told him how the Order may need him in time." Obi-Wan says. "But that for right now he needed them more than they need him." He adds. "I added that without the Order teaching him what he needs to know he can not hope to for fill his destiny." He adds again. "I then told him how I felt I owed him an apology." He continues on. "He asked me why and I told him that it was because I had not been the Master or mentor he needed but rather the Master and mentor I thought and believed the Council expected me to be. I explained how I had tried to treat him as if you he was a regular Padawan. But he isn't and that it isn't just because he's the Chosen One." He adds with a small smile. "It was and is also because when he was accepted into the Order he was a lot older than the other Padawans. An that he had created an emotional attachment to his mother which taking into consideration the fact that he had spent a lot more time with her than most initiates spend with theirs is understandable." He adds again. "An instead of trying to ignore it I should have been trying to integrate it as part of his training." He adds.

"Meaning you should have allowed Anakin to maintain contact with his mum?" Padme asks.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says nodding his head. "Instead of forbidding him from making or trying to make contact with her." He adds feeling guilty for having done this. "I told him how after he had been seen to by the Temple healers. I want him to contact me here on Naboo and let me know what they plan on doing. As well as how long it is going to take before he is fit to leave Coruscant." He says and tells her.

Padme frowns at this curiously. "Why do you want to know this?" She asks him curiously.

"I told him because when he is fit to leave Coruscant. I am going to arrange with the Council for him to come to Naboo and while he is here. I told him how I was sure Senator Amidala would be able to convince Queen Jamillia into allowing her to borrow a Naboo ship. Which we will use to travel to Tatooine. Where he will be able to see and spend some time with his mother." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan with the same ear to ear smile on her face that Anakin had on his when he told him this.

"I asked him if he wanted us to do that." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "He told me that he would like us to do that very much." He adds smiling an ear to ear smile at the memory of the happiness in his Padawan's voice as well as on his face and in his eyes. "An so I told him that that is exacterly what we will do. Before I left him to come and see you. I told him that in the mean time he should try and get some rest. An that I was going to go and speak with you and let you know what was happening as far as us taking a detour to here as well as everything else was concerned." He adds and explains. "However I told him that I would come back and check on him before we left the ship." He adds. "Which I did but he was asleep and so I decided not to disturb him. Although I asked for Master Yoda or Master Windu to let him know I had been to see him before I left." He finishes.

"I take it he hasn't contacted you yet?" Padme asks after a brief silence.

Obi-Wan shakes his head in answer to her question. "He will though." He says and tells her. "He will probably contact the palace. Who I assume will contact your parents who will pass him on to here." He adds.

Padme nods her head as she does her best to try and stifle a yawn.

"That is enough talking for tonight." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "Let's try and get some rest." He adds with an ear to ear smile as he kisses Padme on the forehead.

Padme turns her head and rests the left side of her face on Obi-Wan's best. "Goodnight Obi-Wan." She says as she closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Padme." Obi-Wan says back. "I love you." He adds.

Padme smiles while keeping her eyes closed. "I love you too." She tells him.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day.

Padme and Obi-Wan are in the middle of an idyllic hilly meadow with lush grass sprinkled with flowers. In the distance is a herd of Shaaks that are grazing contentedly. Beyond is a shimmering lake with several other lakes stretching off into the horizon. The warm air is full of little floating puffballs. As they are sitting on the grass they are both in a playful and coy mood and as they are talking Padme is picking flowers. She is wearing a light summery dress in a shade of yellow with a tan skirt which is light and decorated with tiny white stitch work flowers and olive coloured leaves. The corset that she is wearing is a golden shade of yellow with brightly embroidered flowers and leaves and scrollery. The full sleeves are coloured tan and are tied at the lower arm by brightly coloured ribbons. Over this she is wearing a sheer light cape with flowers similar to those on her corset with scalloped edges done in bright yellow and green. The dress is ribbon strapped with single flowers capping off each one. Her hair is down except for two buns on the side of her head decorated with a yellow hair net. Her hair is also tied behind her by ribbons similar to those on her sleeves and she is wearing a green headband decorated with stitched on flowers. While Obi-Wan is wearing his Jedi robes without the brown cloak.

"What are you thinking about?" Padme asks looking at Obi-Wan who turns his attention from looking off into the distance to her.

"What?" He asks coming out of his thoughts and returning to the present.

Padme smiles at him. "I asked you what are you were thinking about." She says and tells him.

"Oh." Obi-Wan says blushing rather bashfully. "I was just thinking about what we are going to do after the war." He says and tells her honestly.

Padme smiles at this. Glad to know that the man as well as the Jedi in front of her isn't thinking about what stands between them and their life after the war. That being the actual war it's self. "Are you thinking about anything in particular?" She asks him curiously. "As far as what we are going to do after the war?" She adds and asks him.

"Well." Obi-Wan says deciding to be honest with her. "I was thinking that we are going to need to find somewhere for us to live." He says and tells her honestly.

Padme looks at him stunned by this.

"Don't get me wrong your parent's house is great." Obi-Wan says and tells her doing his best not to upset or offend her. "An I understand why you haven't tried to get a place of your own." He adds. "Which is due to you never having a reason to and you moving around far too much." He adds again. "However I assume you will want us to come back here after we leave our respective posts." He continues on. "An while I am sure your parents wouldn't mind us living with them. I would rather we had a place of our own before we started a fam-" He stops feeling a tremor radiate off of Padme through the Force which causes him to look at her. "ily" He says finishing the word he was halfway through saying when he felt the tremor.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan her bottom jaw hanging open slightly in shock at what he has just said. Not just about them getting a place of their own but them starting a family.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan says genuinely. "I'm moving too fast aren't I?" He adds and asks. "It's just...I want us to have everything." He says and tells the woman that he loves doing his best to try and explain himself. "Everything neither of us thought we would or could have." He continues on. "I want...I would like for us to have a place of our own...and children." He says and tells her. "That is." He says staring into the woman he loves eyes. "If that is what you want." He finishes.

"I do." Padme says and tells him in a reassuring tone of voice after a long silence between the two of them. "I suppose I'm still getting used to the idea of being somebody's wife." She says and tells him with an ear to ear smile. "The thought of me being someone's mum is...to say the least...a bit daunting." She adds.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan says genuinely again. "I don't mean nor am I trying to rush you into anything." He adds and tells her.

"I know." Padme says and tells him back. "An trust me there will be time for us to have children." She adds. "Right now. I think I just want to be Padme Amidala Naberrie Kenobi." She says referring to herself by her newly given married name.

Obi-Wan smiles at her.

"An while I think we should wait a while before we talk about having children." Padme says. "I see no reason why we can't talk about and plan where we are going to live." She adds.

Obi-Wan looks at her in shock. "Are you serious?" He asks her figuring that she would want them to live with her parents for a time when the war is over.

"Yeah." Padme says with a rather mischievous smile on her face. "Besides it might take a while before I get pregnant." She adds. "An if my mum and dad are around it's going to be hard to find or get time alone at their house." She adds again. "Where as if we had our own place. We wouldn't have to worry so much about privacy." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at her in shock at what she has just said. However his shock slowly turns into an ear to ear smile. "So." He says. "Where would you like us to live?" He asks her curiously.

"Varykino." Padme says without thinking looking at Obi-Wan with an ear to ear smile on her face.

Obi-Wan looks back at her with a slight frown. "Where?" He asks her.

"Varykino." Padme says repeating herself her smile widening due to the fact the man sitting before her doesn't know where or rather what Varykino is and she does.

"Where is that?" He asks her curiously trying to rack his brain to see if maybe it is one of the moons of Naboo.

"It's where we're currently staying." Padme says and tells him. "It used to be the name for the island." She adds. "However it is generally the name of the villa." She adds again. "Of course most people refer to it as the lake retreat." She continues on. "Before my family bought it. It was occupied by a poet by the name of Omar Berenko. He was kidnapped by an unknown assailant from one of the villa's shaded balconies and was never seen again." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at her. "An you want us to live here after telling me that?" He asks in a joking manner and tone of voice which causes Padme to laugh. "Do you think your mum and dad would have a problem with us living here?" He asks her curiously due to her having told him that her family owns the Villa. An seeing no reason why they could not live here due to it certainly being big enough. Not just for them to start a family but also for her family to come and stay for visits as well as Anakin.

"I'm sure if we told them why we wanted to live here they would let us." Padme says smiling an ear to ear smile and doing her best not to laugh.

Obi-Wan looks at her with another frown.

"Us trying to start a family." Padme says and tells him.

Obi-Wan smiles and laughs at this due to him being able to imagine all three of Padme's relatives especially Jobal and Sola being happy to hear the news that they are going to be trying to start a family. "You're so bad!" He says and tells her.

"Bad?" Padme asks him looking and acting shocked by what he has just said. "You want to see bad?" She adds and asks him as she picks up a piece of fruit and throws it at him. However Obi-Wan manages to catch it which causes her to throws two more pieces of fruit which he manages to catch and starts to juggle with them which causes Padme to laugh as she throws more fruit at him and he manages to juggle them too. Until there are too many pieces of fruit for him to juggle with and he looses control and ducks letting the fruit fall on his head causing them both to laugh.

As the two of them get over their laughter. Obi-Wan hear's the sound of the Shaak which are not too far away from where they are sitting. Which gives him an idea as he grabs Padme's hand get's to his feet pulling her up to her feet with him and heads as well as leads her off towards the Shaak. When he get's close enough for Padme to watch what he is about to do from a safe distance. He let's go of her hand and turns to look at her. "Watch this." He says and tells her as he turns and runs towards the Shaak yelling at them and waving his arms.

Padme watches and laughs as Obi-Wan runs in circles being chased by the Shaak. She continues to watch as he stops running all of a sudden and turns around and faces the leading Shaak that looks as though it is about to run him down when at the last minute he jumps up onto the Shaak that was just about to run him down's back and lands on the Shaak's back facing it's tail. She continues to laugh as she watches him ride one of the Shaak while still facing it's tail. As she continues to watch Obi-Wan attempts to stand on the galloping Shaak's back but at the Shaak bucks he loses his balance and falls off which causes her to laugh even harder until she notices that he is laying still which causes her laughter to stop. As she runs over to where he is laying face down in the grass. "Obi?" She asks the concern clear to hear in her tone of voice. "Obi are you alright?" She asks again as she turns him over to find him pulling a stupid face and laughing at her. She yelps in mock fury and takes a swing at him however he manages to catch her arms as she struggles. They roll over in the grass embracing as they do and looking into each other's eyes.

"I wish this didn't have to end." Padme says honestly wishing that the two of them didn't have to go back to their lives as a Jedi Knight and a Senator.

Obi-Wan looks back at her understanding how she feels due to him feeling the same way and wishing for the same thing. "Once the war is over. It won't have to." He says and tells her doing his best to try and look on the bright side and get her to do the same.

Padme smiles at him as they let go of one and other and Obi-Wan get's to his feet and holds out his hand to Padme which she accepts as he pulls her up and the two of them get onto one of the Shaak's back with him sitting at the front and her behind him putting her arms around his waist and leaning against his back as he digs his heels in which causes the Shaak to start forward as they ride off.

Over the next couple of days Obi-Wan and Padme spend a lot of their time with the rest of Padme's family. They first spend a day with Jobal and Ruwee. They then spend a day with Sola and Darred along with Ryoo and Pooja at their house. After that Jobal and Ruwee stay with them at the villa. An then Sola Darred as well as Ryoo and Pooja stay with them at the villa. Much to Padme's amazement and delight Obi-Wan doesn't mind them spending so much time with her family. In point of fact he really enjoys it the reason for this she is sure is due to him not being able to remember the time he spent with his own family before going to Coruscant to become a Jedi. Except for the dreams/memories he has had. She also notices how much he enjoys spending time with Ryoo and Pooja something she can't help but feel he enjoys more than spending time with her mum dad sister and brother in law. The reason for this she is also sure is due to him wanting them to eventually start a family of their own. Something she herself also wants for them to do when the time is right. However every time she see's him playing with her nieces she can't help but be tempted to have them start the family a little earlier than they had originally planned or rather talked about. Due to her knowing from watching the way her husband acts around Ryoo and Pooja that when they do eventually have a family of their own he will make a great dad.

A week later.

Padme is sitting in the sitting room alone looking at the blazing fire that is in the open hearth waiting for Obi-Wan to return from the communications room. Which he had been called away to while they were eating dinner in the dining room.

One of the doors to the sitting room opens causing her to turn her attention from the fire to the door to see Obi-Wan enter the room. Which causes her to smile. However her smile quickly disappears. Due to the serious and sombre expression on his face as he enters the room and shuts the door behind himself. Before walking over and sitting next to her on the same sofa that she is sitting on. "What's wrong?" She asks causing Obi-Wan to look at her as he takes her hand nearest to him in his and links their fingers.

"I had an in coming call from Coruscant." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "That was why I had to go to the communications room." He adds. "It was Anakin." He adds again. "According to the Jedi Temple healers he has completed the rehabilitation on his new mechanical arm." He continues on. "Which means that he is able to come to Naboo and join us." He says and tells her having been happy to hear this news. An yet at the same time knowing this has caused him to think about something that has been bothering him since his conversation with Anakin back on the Coruscant ship. "I contacted Master Windu and Master Yoda and asked them if it would be alright for him to come here." He says doing his best to focus on retelling Padme everything that he has been up to since leaving her in the dining room. "They were hesitant to allow him to come here to begin with." He adds not feeling as though he needs to tell her why the Grand Master and Council member were hesitant to allow this. Due to him not only having told her about Anakin's feelings for her and that being the reason for Anakin being assigned to track down Jango Fett and him being assigned to protect her. He also told her of how Anakin had verbally confirmed or rather told him that he was and is in love with the woman who he is now happily married to. "However I assured them that it would be alright. An that I would keep my eye on him." He says and tells the woman sitting next to him and at the same time in front of him having meant what he said to both of the Jedi Masters about keeping his eye on his Apprentice. Not only due to them being hesitant about letting him come to Naboo but also due to the fact that until the war is over. Both he and his wife are going to have to act like they are not together or married. Which means that they are going to have to make it seem as though they are both single and open to advances. "Eventually both Masters agreed. I then asked them if there was any sign as to when the Supreme Chancellor would be recalling the Senate back into session. An they told me that it would probably happen soon. Going so far as to say that if it didn't happen within the next few days. It will probably happen by the end of the week." He says. "I then got back in touch with Anakin and told him to pack his things and head here as soon as he could. He told me that he would be with us in a day." He finishes.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan having listened to everything that he has just told her. "It's because of his feelings for me isn't it?" She asks after a long silence.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme who looks back at him.

"It's because of Anakin's feelings for me that Master Yoda and Master Windu were hesitant to allow him to come here wasn't it?" Padme asks as well as explains.

Obi-Wan nods his head in answer to her question.

Padme smiles a small smile as she looks at the man sitting both next to her and in front of her. "They aren't the only ones that are bothered by his feelings for me though are they?" She asks already knowing the answer to this question due to the look on the man she loves face.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile. "Am I that transparent?" He asks her part seriously and part joking.

"Only to me." Padme says and tells him both knowing as well as understanding why Anakin's feelings bother her husband.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard. Deciding to be honest with the woman he loves about his feelings concerning Anakin's feelings for her. "Yes." He says doing his best not to sound hesitant in telling her the truth as to how he feels. Even though he does feel this way due to him not wanting her to think or feel as though he doesn't trust her. Due to the fact that he does trust her. It's his Padawan he doesn't trust. "I am bothered by Anakin's feelings for you." He adds. "An it's not because I don't trust you." He adds wanting to make this point perfectly clear to hear. "I do." He says meaning what he has just said.

"You don't trust him?" Padme asks already knowing the answer due to her knowing that Obi-Wan trusts her without him having to say it.

"Not when it comes to you." Obi-Wan says and tells her honestly. Due to him being both willing and able to trust Anakin with anything else including his life. However when it comes to his wife. That is the one and only thing he does not trust him with or on.

Padme hangs her head genuinely touched by Obi-Wan's trust as well as his protectiveness of her. "What are we going to do?" She asks after a brief silence as she lifts her head and looks at the one and only man she loves and will ever love.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan says honestly having tried to think of a solution to their problem from the time he finished his talk with Anakin to the time he arrived in the sitting room. "I know we can't tell him about us." He says and tells her. Having thought that maybe telling his Padawan that they are together might be or rather could have been a possible solution to their problem. However taking into consideration how strong Anakin's feelings are for Padme. After having thought about it. Obi-Wan can't help but feel that if they were to tell Anakin that they are together. Rather than him seeing this as Padme no longer being approachable. He will or rather would probably see this as a betrayal on his Master's part. As well as possibly Padme's. An if he was to find this out he might use it against them by going and reporting the two of them to the Council which wouldn't hurt Padme as much as it would hurt him. Due to the fact that he is sure that if the Council was to ever know about his marriage let alone his feelings for the Senator it would or rather will lead to his expulsion from the Order. An if that was to happen it would mean that he could not fulfil the promise he made to Qui-Gon or Anakin as far as training him and being the kind of Master he needs. Which was the original reason why they decided to keep their relationship a secret in the first place.

"What if I was to talk to him?" Padme asks.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme both shocked and surprised by this question and suggestion. "An say what?" He asks her curiously.

"Well." Padme says thinking about the question that she has just been asked. "I could try and get him to tell me how he feels about me." She says and tells him. "If he was to tell me. I might be able to figure out weather or not his feelings for me are genuine." She adds.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile. "He thinks and feels that they are." He says and tells her. "I don't think talking to him is going to solve the problem." He adds and tells her honestly.

"Not even if I tell him how I feel about him?" Padme asks. "I could make it clear to him that I have feelings for him but that those feelings are only friendship type of feelings." She adds and suggests at the same time.

Obi-Wan thinks about what Padme has just said as well as suggested. "I'm not sure that would work." He says and tells her honestly. "I don't think that that would be a strong enough deterrent." He adds. "In point of fact it might have the opposite affect." He adds again.

Padme looks at him. "What do you mean?" She asks him.

"Well." Obi-Wan says looking back at her. "Let's say you were to tell him that your feelings for him are friendship only type of feelings." He says. "Anakin might be willing to accept this." He adds. "As far as how you feel about him right now." He adds again. "However that doesn't mean that your feelings for him couldn't change in the future. Especially if he was to either try and prove himself or prove his love for you." He finishes.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan realising and understanding what he is saying. "So what are we going to do?" She asks unable to see or think of any other way of solving the problem as far as Anakin's feelings for her are concerned.

Obi-Wan does his best to try and think of a solution to their problem as far as how to try and deal with his Padawan's feelings for the woman that he is now married to and loves. Eventually he shrugs his shoulders. "The only thing we can do." He says and tells her. "Until this war is over. We both keep our eyes on Anakin. As far as what he says to you and what he does when he is around you. An then when this war is over." He says intentionally stopping due to him feeling as though he doesn't need to finish what he is saying as he looks at Padme.

Padme looks back at Obi-Wan and nods her head in understanding. As she thinks about what he has just said knowing that they have to hide their marriage as well as pretend as though they are not together until this war is over. Then they will be able to leave the Senate and the Order hopefully and be together in public. An yet despite knowing that they have to hide as well as pretend that they are not married or together. There is a part of her that doesn't want to hide or pretend that she isn't with the man sitting next to her and in front of her. Nor does she want to hide or pretend that she isn't married to him. Due to the fact that she is not ashamed of how she feels nor is she ashamed to say that she is married to him. "This isn't going to be easy." She says and tells him honestly.

Obi-Wan smirks at her. "I think Anakin is going to be our toughest challenge." He says and tells her able to imagine or rather knowing that his Padawan is most defiantly is going to be his own personal toughest challenge. Due to him knowing or able to image there being times between now and the end of the war. When he is going to want to say or do something to try and stop Anakin from either making a move or doing something or saying something inappropriate to his wife and yet knowing that he will not be able to do so. Due to what they have to do. "If we can keep our marriage from him." He says. "Everybody else should be easy." He adds.

Padme nods her head hoping that what Obi-Wan has just said is true. "So." She says deciding to change the subject. "How long after Anakin has arrived. Will it be before we head to Tatooine so that he can see his mum?" She asks.

Obi-Wan smiles at her grateful to her for the change in conversation and topic. "I was thinking. Taking into consideration what Master Yoda and Master Windu said about the Supreme Chancellor possibly recalling the Senate back into session within the next couple of days. If not by the end of the week at the latest. It might be advisable for us to have a ship ready to leave as soon as Anakin arrives. If not before he arrives." He says and tells her. "I can only assume either the Order will contact us and let us know that the Supreme Chancellor is recalling the Senate back into session or they will contact us before the Supreme Chancellor does either contact us or recalls the Senate back into session." He adds. "Then again there is a chance that the Supreme Chancellor or one of his aids will make contact before the Order does." He adds again. "Either way. One of them will let us know when it is time for us to head back to Coruscant." He continues on. "An we need to be here ready for either one of those two possible communications from either the Order or the Supreme Chancellor. Which means that our trip to Tatooine is going to have to be a short one. Now if the Order contacts us first they will probably do it the same way that Anakin did by contacting us here. However if the Supreme Chancellor or one of his aids contacts us. He or they will probably do it by contacting Queen Jamillia first." He says thinking about the best way to try and stop the Order and or the Supreme Chancellor from finding out that they are not on Naboo. Just in case that when either of the Order or the Supreme Chancellor makes contact they are still on Tatooine. "When you contact Queen Jamillia and ask her if we can borrow a ship." He says smiling a small smile. "It might be advisable to also let her know that there is a chance that the Supreme Chancellor or one of his aids might contact her asking to speak to you. An that if you are not here ask her if she would be willing to take a message and make up a reason why you can not talk to either the Supreme Chancellor or one of his aids." He adds.

Padme smiles a small smile back. "What about the Order?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan thinks about this. "We could contact either your parents or your sister and brother in law. An ask either of them to stay here in our absence. An tell them that if the Order makes contact while we are on Tatooine. Ask them to first identify themselves as a relative of yours. An then ask them to take a message telling the Order that we have both been summoned to the palace for some reason." He says.

"This is very sneaky." Padme says her smile having turned from a small one into an ear to ear one.

"However it is necessary." Obi-Wan says and tells her with an ear to ear smile of his own. "In order for Anakin to see his mum." He adds.

Padme nods her head in both understanding and agreement. "I'll contact the Queen first thing in the morning." She says and tells him. "An then I will contact both my parents as well as my sister and see which of them can stay here for us." She adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head back.

An so the next day.

Padme contacts the Queen and asks her if they can "borrow" a ship telling her as well as explaining to her the reason why they need to borrow it. As well as where they are going and why. As well as telling her about the possible communication she might receive from either the Supreme Chancellor or one of his aid's and asking her to as Obi-Wan put it give either the Supreme Chancellor or one of his aid's whoever it is that makes contact with her a reason why she can not speak with them if they have not returned when the Supreme Chancellor or one of his aid's makes contact. Queen Jamillia agrees to all of Padme's requests as far as them borrowing a ship and her being willing to as she put it "take a message" for them if the Supreme Chancellor etc contacts her and they have not returned when he or they do. Padme then contacts both of her parents and sister and explains everything to them and both her parents as well as her sister agree to stay at the villa while they are away and to "take a message" for them if the Jedi Order contacts them and they are not back from Tatooine.

After this Padme packs for Tatooine.

The following day after this.

Anakin arrives on Naboo and as soon as he does the trio leave Naboo together on the ship that the Queen has lent them with Obi-Wan explaining and telling Anakin why they are leaving for Tatooine so quickly. As well as the covers that they have put in place in case they are not back. It isn't long after this that the starship they are all on is heading for Tatooine.

The next day.

The Naboo Starship lands in a large parking lot of Spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa.

Once the ship has landed. Obi-Wan Anakin and Padme leave both the ship and the spaceport with Obi-Wan and Anakin wearing their Jedi robes as well as cloaks and Padme wearing a very light blue midriff dress with silver embroidery. The top is wrapped around her with wide and loose sleeves that becomes a cape behind her. The hem of the cape is decorated with silver motifs. The bottom is accessorized with a tightly drawn sash like top at the waist that is decorated in the centre with a silver beaded pendant with a sash hanging from it. The pants are wide and loose. She has her hair done in two buns on the side of her head with the rest of her hair handing down. She is also wearing an intricate delicate metal headpiece over all of this she is wearing a full length large cowled cloak. Which is done in an indigo coloured material with abstract embossed patterns dyed silver it is also clasped with a simple curling clasp studded with beads.

The three of them walk through the streets with each of them looking around as they walk. Both Anakin and Padme are looking around at sights neither of them have seen in ten years. While Obi-Wan is looking around at things he has never seen before. Due to the fact the last time he was here he was ordered by his then Master Qui-Gon to stay and protect the ship as well as all of the others who stayed behind while Qui-Gon Jar Jar R2 and Padme went into Mos Espa.

Finally they come to Watto's shop. Sitting on a stool in front of the shop is the blue Toydarian and former owner of Anakin. Watto is using a small electronic screwdriver on a fiddly droid while three pit droids chatter away while at the same time trying to help him but all they seem to be doing is making him madder.

"No! Not that one! That one!" Watto yells at the three droids in Huttese.

"Excuse me Watto." Anakin says in Huttese as he Obi-Wan and Padme walk up and stand before the sitting Toydarian with Anakin standing right in front of him with Obi-Wan standing on Anakin's right and Padme standing on his left.

Watto turns his attention from the fiddly droid he is by the looks of it trying to fix to the three strangers standing before him. "What?" He asks irritably in Huttese.

"I said excuse me." Anakin says repeating himself in Huttese.

Watto turns his attention from the three strangers to the chattering pit droids. "Shut down!" He orders them in Huttese.

The pit droids snap into their storage position.

Anakin notices the fiddly droid Watto has been tinkering with since they arrived. "Let me help you with that." He says in Huttese as he takes the fiddly droid and starts to  
play with it.

Watto blinks in surprise. "What? I don't know you. What can I do for you?" He asks in Huttese. "You look like a" He pauses as he realises exacterly what two of the three strangers before him look like. "Jedi!" He says becoming nervous. "Whatever it is. I didn't do it." He says dropping the screwdriver due to how nervous he is. However his nervousness doesn't stop him cursing in in Huttese.

"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker." Anakin says and tells his former owner in Huttese.

Watto looks at Anakin suspiciously as he slowly turns to look at Padme slowly starting to recognise her as he turns his attention back to Anakin. "Annie?" He asks in Huttese "Little Annie?" He asks again in Huttese as he watches the fiddly droid in Anakin's hands suddenly come to life causing him to blink as he starts to speak in English. "You are Annie! It is you!" He says sounding happy. "Ya sure sprouted! An a Jedi! Wadda ya know." He adds suddenly getting an idea. "Hey maybe you could da help wit some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money." He says in a suggestive tone of voice.

"My mother." Anakin says in a tone of voice which let's Watto know that he is not interested in anything except for her.

"Oh yeah. Shmi." Watto says. "She's not mine no more. I sold her." He says and tells the young man standing before him.

"You Sold her?" Anakin asks sounding shocked.

"Years ago." Watto says and tells him. "Sorry Annie but you know business is business." He adds. "I sold her to a moisture farmer named...Lars. At least I think it was Lars." He continues on. "Believe it or not. I heard he freed her. An married her. Can ya beat that?" He asks.

"Do you know where they are?" Anakin asks having listened to what Watto has just told him as far as him saying that this Lars now "has" his mother.

"Oh long way from here." Watto says and tells him. "Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley I think." He adds.

"I'd like to know." Anakin says in a tone of voice which let's Watto know he isn't so much asking as demanding to know his expression letting the Toydarian know that he means business.

Watto get's the hint. "Yeah. Sure. Absolutely." He says doing his best to keep Anakin happy. "Let's go look in my records." He adds as he uses his wings to lift himself off of the stool he has been sitting on and turns and heads inside.

Anakin watches the Toydarian disappear inside as he turns around and faces both Obi-Wan and Padme. "Wait out here. I won't be long." He adds and tells them as he turns and follows Watto inside of his shop leaving Obi-Wan and Padme alone together standing out the front of the shop.

Obi-Wan turns his attention from the doorway in which both Watto and Anakin just disappeared inside of to Padme who turns her attention to him. "Are you alright?" He asks her curiously.

Padme nods her head as she turns her attention from Obi-Wan to what is going on around them. "I had forgotten how hot it is here." She says.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile as he also looks around them at what is going on. "How anybody can live in this heat is beyond me." He says honestly having been to a lot of different planets in his time as a Knight and as a Padawan. However having never experienced a heat like the one he is experiencing at the moment. "I know. I certainly couldn't live here." He adds. "Not unless I had too." He adds again.

Padme smiles at him due to him saying what he has just said reminding her of something she told Anakin ten years ago when they left Tatooine and were on they're way to Coruscant. "I told Anakin the same thing when we left here ten years ago and were on our way to Coruscant." She says and tells him.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at her. "So I guess we can cross this off our list of possible honeymoon destinations then." He says looking her dead in the eye.

Padme looks back at him with an ear to ear smile on her face. "Most defiantly." She says as she turns and see's Anakin coming back out of Watto's shop which causes her to do her best to hide the smile as he approaches both her and Obi-Wan.

"Did you manage to find out where this Lars lives?" Obi-Wan asks as Anakin approaches him and Padme. Also hiding his smile at the thought of him and his wife having a proper honeymoon when the war is over.

Anakin nods his head. "Watto's books confirm that he lives on the other side of Mos Eisley." He says and tells them.

"How do we get there?" Padme asks him curiously.

"I think our best bet is to go back to the ship and use that to get us there." Anakin says and tells her.

An so with that the three of them head back the way they came. Eventually reaching the spaceport and spaceship which they all climb aboard and are soon heading beyond Mos Espa and Eisley until they come to a bluff upon which the Naboo ship hovers and descends and lands on.

Once the ship has landed. Anakin Obi-Wan and Padme get out and walk to the edge of the bluff and look to where a homestead can be seen on the desert floor below.

"Looks like we have a bit of a walk ahead of us." Obi-Wan says as he leads the other two down the trail toward the homestead.

As they get closer to the homestead they notice a droid working outside of the homestead. The droid looks up and see's them approaching.

"Oh." The droid says sounding surprised that they have visitors. "Hello." He says in a cheerful tone of voice. "How might I be of service?" He asks. "I am See-"

"Threepio?" Anakin asks interrupting the droid as he looks at him recognising him as the protocol droid he had been halfway through making before he left. Although the last time he saw the droid he didn't have coverings like he does now.

"Oh." Threepio says surprised that one of the visitors recognises him. Until he suddenly recognises the visitor. "My maker!" He says in shock surprise and delight. "Master Anakin! I knew you would return. I knew it! An this must be Miss Padme." He says turning his attention to Padme who he recognises.

"Hello Threepio." Padme says just as surprised as Anakin to see the droid that she last saw in Anakin's room. At the time having been half made and now looking as though he has been finished due to the fact he now has coverings.

"Oh my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both!" Threepio says to them.

"Threepio this is my mentor and friend Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin says introducing Threepio to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan this is See-Threepio." Anakin adds introducing Obi-Wan to Threepio. "I was in the middle of making him before I left. He was to be a protocol droid to help my mother." He says and tells Obi-Wan as he introduces the two of them.

"Hello Master Kenobi." Threepio says now looking at the third member of the trio before him.

"Hello Threepio." Obi-Wan says smiling at the droid.

"Threepio." Anakin says getting down to business now that the introductions are done. "I've come to see my mother." He says and tells the droid.

"Oh." Threepio says the happiness immediately disappearing from his tone of voice. "I think Perhaps we'd better go indoors." He says as he turns and leads the three of them into the actual Lars homestead with Anakin following directly after him with Padme following behind him and Obi-Wan following behind her.

The four of them soon arrive in a courtyard.

"Master Cliegg and Miss Whitesun." Threepio says. "Might I present three important visitors." He adds as a man in between Anakin and Obi-Wan's age comes out into the court yard with a woman between Padme and Obi-Wan's age.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." Anakin says introducing himself to the man and woman who have just joined them in the courtyard.

"I'm Owen Lars." The slightly older man to Anakin says introducing himself to Anakin as well as Padme and Obi-Wan. "This is my girlfriend Beru." He adds introducing the woman standing next to him.

"Hello." Beru says warmly to Anakin Padme and Obi-Wan.

"I'm Padme." Padme says introducing herself to Owen and Beru.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan says also introducing himself to Owen and Beru.

"It's nice to meet you both." Owen says looking between Padme and Obi-Wan before he turns his attention to Anakin. "I guess I'm your stepbrother." He says as he looks at Anakin. "I had a feeling you might show up some day." He adds.

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asks looking at both his stepbrother and his stepbrother's girlfriend.

"No she's not." A rather gruff male voice from behind Anakin Padme and Obi-Wan says causing all three of them to turn and see a man on a small floating chair rather like the one Master Yoda uses except bigger due to the man being bigger than Master Yoda in size. As the three of them look at him they notice that one of his legs is heavily bandaged the other is missing. He is balancing rather awkwardly on the chair as he holds out his hand to Anakin. "I'm Cliegg Lars." The man says introducing himself to Anakin as the two men shake hands. Cliegg then offers his hand to both Padme and Obi-Wan who both shake his hand. "Shmi is my wife." He adds. "Come on inside." He then says or rather tells them. "We have a lot to talk about." He finishes as he turns in the chair and heads inside with Anakin following along with Padme Obi-Wan Owen and Beru.

The group are soon sitting around a dining room table in an adjoining room to the kitchen. Cliegg is sitting at one end of the table while Obi-Wan is sitting at the other end. Sitting on the right side of Cliegg is Anakin and sitting next to him is Padme. While sitting across from Anakin is Owen and sitting across from Padme is Beru who has just finished putting six steaming cups of Ardees on the table in front of each person.

"A month ago Shmi went out early in the morning like she always did. To pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators." Cliegg says starting to tell Anakin Padme and Obi-Wan why Anakin's mum isn't there. "She didn't come back." He adds. "So me and a group of others went out to look for her." He continues on. "From the tracks we found. She was about halfway home when they took her." He finishes.

"When who took her?" Padme asks looking at Cliegg both curious and with concern.

"Tusken Raiders." Owen says causing Padme as well as Anakin and Obi-Wan to turn their attention from Cliegg to him.

"They're also known as Sand people." Beru says and adds.

"They had been attacking outlying moisture farms." Cliegg says. "It happened just before dawn. They came out of nowhere." He adds. "A hunting party of Tusken Raiders." He says taking a moment before he continues on. "Those Tuskens...walk like men but they're...vicious...mindless monsters." He says swallowing hard the pain at the loss as well as the anger towards the creatures that took his wife clear to hear as well as see on the older man's face. "I assembled a search party." He says forcing himself to continue retelling Anakin Padme and Obi-Wan the story of what happened. "Thirty of us went out after her. Only four of us came back." He says swallowing hard. "The other three that came back with me went back out there to try and find her...I'd be out there with them only. After I lost my leg I just couldn't ride any more. Until I heal." He says sounding as though he feels guilty for not being able to be out with the other three member of what had started off as a thirty member search party. "This isn't the way I wanted to meet you son." He says looking at Anakin. "This isn't how your mother and I planned it." He adds. "I don't want to give up on her." He continues on again. "But she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long." He finishes.

The room falls silent as all eye focus on Anakin who is staring at the table in front of him.

All of a sudden he stands up.

"Anakin where are you going?" Obi-Wan asks looking at his friend and Padawan with concern due to him being able to feel the mix of emotions inside of him.

Anakin turns his head and looks at Obi-Wan. "To find my mother." He says and tells him matter of factly.

"No Annie." Padme says in a pleading tone of voice.

"Your mother's dead son." Cliegg says looking at Anakin who looks back at him. "Accept it." He adds doing his best to be or sound sympathetic but also being realistic.

"Master I can feel her pain." Anakin says turning his attention from Cliegg to Obi-Wan. "Can't you feel it?" He asks looking Obi-Wan dead in the eyes as all the other pairs of eyes in the room turn from Anakin to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan can feel all the eyes in the room turn from Anakin to him. However he keeps his eyes locked with Anakin's as he slowly closes his eyes and focus's on trying to feel what Anakin can feel. After a few minutes he opens his eyes and looks at Anakin. "Yes Anakin." He says doing his best to try and hide his shock and surprise at having been able to feel what his Apprentice has just felt. "Your mother is alive." He adds. "I can feel her pain and suffering." He says swallowing hard. "It's not a very strong feeling." He says honestly. "An I think it's getting weaker." He adds not wanting to say or tell the room what this means. Although he is sure they can either tell or guess what it means. "If we're going to find her." He says. "We have to leave now." He finishes.

"Take my speeder bike." Owen says looking between both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Anakin nods his head in thanks to Owen before turning his attention back to Obi-Wan feeling tempted to try and get him to stay here. However he can tell from the look on his mentor and Master's face that he isn't going to be able to go without him. An so with that he turns and leaves with Obi-Wan following him out with Padme following them both.

As she comes out of the homestead. She see's Obi-Wan and Anakin standing not too far away looking across the desert.

Anakin and Obi-Wan turn to look at one and other.

"That's the direction we have to go." Anakin says and tells his Master even though he knows he doesn't really need to due to them both being able to feel that that is the direction in which the feeling of pain and suffering is coming from.

Obi-Wan simply nods his head as he slowly turns his attention from his Apprentice to Padme who walks up to him and Anakin. "I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here." He says and tells her knowing from the look on her face that she wants to go with them and yet unable to allow her to even if he wanted her to come with him. Not only due to what he has heard about these Tusken Raiders or Sand people but also due to there not being enough room on the speeder for three or four which is how many there would be if Padme was to come with them and they are able to find Anakin's mother and bring her back. Not only that but also due to him needing to be able to focus his attention on both Anakin and Shmi. An knowing he won't be able to do that if she is with him. Due to him having been ordered to protect her and due to him wanting to protect her. "These are good people." He says referring to the Lars family. "You'll be safe." He adds doing his best to reassure her.

"You just make sure your safe." Padme says and tells Obi-Wan before turning her attention from him to Anakin. "Both of you." She adds not wanting anything to happen to her husband or her friend which is what Anakin is.

Obi-Wan nods his head wanting to hug his wife and yet knowing that he can't due to Anakin being with them. An so instead he leads his Padawan over to Owen's speeder bike which is standing close by. "We won't be long." He says and tells Padme once again doing his best to try and reassure her. As both he and Anakin get onto the speeder with Anakin at the controls and him sitting behind his Padawan as the engine fires and the speeder takes off with both Jedi on it and the speeder shooting across the desert leaving Padme standing alone as she watches them go.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After travelling far across the desert for a long time the speeder pulls up next to a Jawa camp. Anakin get's off of the speeder while Obi-Wan stay on it and watches as Anakin walks over to the group of Jawa's that surround him and talks to them asking them for directions and he points in different directions as he talks to them. The Jawa's confer excitedly and then one of them the Chief Jawa points in a particular direction which leads Anakin to walk back over to the bike. "We have to go in that direction." He says and tells Obi-Wan as he get's back onto the bike and they speed off to where the Jawa Chief pointed.

The speeder with the two Jedi aboard rides over a large dune towards a small flickering light in the distance. It eventually stops again in front of a campfire. Where the bodies of the three other farmers that survived the first search for Shmi along with Cliegg are laying beside the camp fire. Two Eopies are tethered nearby along with a burned and smoking speeder.

"Tuskens?" Obi-Wan asks turning his attention from the scene next to them to Anakin.

Anakin keeps his focus and attention on the scene. "Sand people." He says angrily as he turns his attention back around to the front and starts the speeder's engine as they take off leaving the camp far behind them very quickly.

Meanwhile back at the Lars homestead.

Night has fallen and Padme is pacing in the courtyard restlessly due to it having been hours since Obi-Wan and Anakin left and her having expected or rather having hoped that they would be back by now. Since they left she has changed her outfit and is now wearing a long light blue pleated under-dress that sweeps the floor with an off the shoulder blue star shaped poncho over it. The poncho is decorated with bright embroidery in the shape of flowers on her sleeve with silver along the hem of the sleeve and an intricate circular pattern at the apex of the bottom of the poncho. Ribbons decorated with beads hang off the lower hem. She is wearing her hair down.

She stops her pacing due to her being able to hear the howl of an unknown creature in the distance which causes her to shiver slightly. Hoping that the creature's howl has nothing to do with the two Jedi who are somewhere out there. As she turns and goes into the garage at the side of the courtyard.

As she enters the garage she notices that Threepio is still working. Threepio stops what he is doing and looks at her. "Hello Miss Padme." He says in a friendly tone of voice.

"Hello Threepio." Padme says doing her best to sound as friendly as she can back.

"You can't sleep?" Threepio asks her curiously.

"No." Padme says shaking her head. "Not until Anakin and Obi-Wan are back." She adds and tells him honestly. "I have too many things on my mind I guess." She adds again.

"Don't worry about Master Annie." Threepio says doing his best to sound supportive. "He can take care of himself." He adds. "Even in this awful place." He adds again. "An I am sure Master Kenobi can take care of himself as well." He finishes.

Padme looks at Threepio smiling a small smile at him. Grateful to him for trying to make her feel better. However doubting that anything will make her feel better until she see's Anakin and Obi-Wan back with her.

Meanwhile far from the Lars family homestead.

Anakin stops the speeder near the edge of a cliff. Both he and Obi-Wan gets off the bike and creep to the edge of the cliff and look over to see a Tusken camp in the oasis below. One of the huts at the edge of the camp has two Tusken guards outside it.

"That is the one my mother is in." Anakin says to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan simply nods his head in agreement. As they both drop off the edge of the cliff to the camp below and creep through the camp working their way from hut to hut flattening themselves against the walls as they do they overhear snatches of Tusken conversations from inside. The two of them continue to use the shadows to hide themselves until they arrive at the hut with the two guards that are sitting a short distance from the front of the hut. Anakin and Obi-Wan make their way around to the back of the hut. Anakin goes to get his Lightsaber out however Obi-Wan stops him by grabbing his arm causing him to turn his attention to him.

"Allow me." Obi-Wan whispers loud enough for Anakin to hear him but not the Tusken guards.

Anakin nods his head as Obi-Wan let's go of his Padawan's arm and get's out his own Lightsaber ignites it and cuts into the base of the wall with it. After he finishes making the hole in the wall. Anakin wriggles in first followed by Obi-Wan after he has disengaged his Lightsaber and put it back on his belt. The two men pull themselves to their feet and look around the hut to find that there are candles everywhere as well as a shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof which pierces the gloom of the hut. By it's light Obi-Wan is able to see Anakin's mother.

"Anakin." He whispers causing Anakin to turn his attention from the hut to his Master and follows his gaze to see his mother hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut. He goes over and cuts her free taking her into his arms once she is free and lowering her gently to the ground as Obi-Wan kneels down beside both Anakin and Shmi as the two men focus their attention on the woman in Anakin's arms. Who's eyes are closed and her face is bloody not to mention the fact that she looks as though she has been terribly beaten. Anakin cradles her tenderly.

"Mom." Anakin says softly so as not to alert the guards outside to their presence.

However Shmi doesn't respond so he tries again a little bit louder. "Mom." He says again however Shmi still doesn't respond so he tries a third time again a little bit louder. "Mom."

Shmi's eyes flutter barely open partly due to them being caked with blood as she first looks at Obi-Wan and then looks at the man who is holding her. "Annie?" She asks in an equally as soft and quiet voice as Anakin. Although both Jedi don't think she is being quiet intentionally like Anakin was. "Annie." Shmi says again. "Is it you?" She asks doing her best to focus her eyes as best she can. "Is it you?" She asks again.

"I'm here Mom." Anakin says doing his best to be both supportive and reassuring. "You're safe." He adds. "Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here." He tells her.

"Annie?" Shmi asks sounding as though she still doesn't believe that it is him that she is looking at or seeing. "Annie?" She asks now sounding as though she is slowly starting to believe it. As she reaches up with her right hand and touches the right side of his face. "You look so handsome." She tells him with a small smile on his face. "My son." She says proudly. "My grown up son." She adds. "I'm so proud of you Annie." She continues on. "So proud...I missed you so much...Now. I am complete." She finishes.

"Just stay with me Mom." Anakin says and tells her. "I'm going to make you well again." He adds. "Everything's...going to be fine." He adds again doing his best to reassure both himself and her.

"I love-" Shmi starts to say. "I love...l love...I love-" An with that Shmi's hand falls from the side of Anakin's face and her head drops back in his arms.

Anakin stares at his mother in shock and disbelief as he slowly reaches up with his right hand and closes her eyes and draws her to his breast.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his attention from Shmi to his Padawan who is sitting on the floor next to him cradling his dead mother in his arms. The feelings of guilt sadness and pain radiating off of him as he does so. As he slowly turns his attention back to Shmi he does the only thing he can think of to do to show his support. An put's his hand on his Apprentice's right shoulder nearest to him. As he does he feel's Anakin's emotions change instantly from guilty sadness and pain to rage hate and anger. Which causes him to turn his head from looking at Shmi to looking at Anakin.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan says as he looks or rather stares at his Padawan and Apprentice who turns his head and looks at him and the look both on his face as well as in his eyes causes him to swallow hard out of nervousness. Due to him having never seen his Apprentice look so angry or feel the anger rage and hate that he is feeling radiate off of him. "Anakin." He says doing his best to hide his nervousness knowing he has to try and calm his Padawan and Apprentice down and stop him from doing anything while he is feeling the way that he is feeling. "Remember what I told you that I did when the Sith warrior killed Qui-Gon?" He asks hoping that this will help him.

Anakin looks or rather stares at Obi-Wan able to feel the almost uncontrollable anger rage and hate that is both swelling and boiling within him just waiting begging to be released. He thinks about what his Master and mentor has just told him. As he thinks about what he did when the Sith warrior killed Qui-Gon he is able to remember him being told about this back on the Coruscant ship.

"_I could feel the anger rage and hate burning inside of me. No doubt he could see it in my eyes it wasn't just burning it was swelling within me and radiating off of me….As soon as the laser gate that was blocking my path opened I charged at the Sith letting my feelings of anger rage and hate for the taunt as well as for what he had done to my Master mentor friend and father figure control my actions….It did enable me to cut his Lightsaber in two. However he eventually used the Force to push me back into the energy pit. I managed to survive by grabbing onto an input nozzle on the pit wall at the last moment….The Sith kicked my Padawan Lightsaber down the long shaft and then proceeded to slash the rim of the pit showering sparks upon me in an attempt to make me lose my grip….By this time my anger rage and hate was back under control and I was able to use my brains. As I looked over and saw Qui-Gon's Lightsaber and used the Force to pull myself up hard leaping into the air and flipping over the Sith while at the same time calling Qui-Gon's Lightsaber to me….As soon as Qui-Gon's Lightsaber was in my hand I ignited it in front of the Sith and slashed him through the waist causing him to flinch in both pain and shock as he was cut in two and fell back into the pit….His halves separating as they fall back._

As he thinks about this Anakin realises the point that his mentor and Master is trying to get him to see and may have been trying to get him to see when he first told him about this event. An what he is trying to get him to see is how him allowing his anger rage and hate to control him almost cost him his life. An how it was only when he was able to get his emotions back under control that he was able to defeat the Sith Warrior.

"Release it Anakin." Obi-Wan says causing Anakin to look at him with a slight frown.

"Release your anger rage and hate into the Force." He says and tells as well as explains to his Padawan. "Let them go." He adds.

Anakin slowly turns his head and looks at his mum thinking about her and what she would want him to do and knowing that what she would not want him to do is what he has been thinking about doing. An so with this in mind he closes his eyes and does his best to do what his Master has instructed him to do and that is release his anger rage and hate go into the Force.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin taking a deep breath in relief due to him being able to feel his Padawan's anger rage and hate not completely disappear. However it disappears from the look on his Apprentice's face as well as in his eyes. Which let's the Jedi Knight know that his student has managed to get his anger rage and hate back under control.

Anakin slowly opens his eyes and looks at Obi-Wan who looks back at him.

"Come on." Obi-Wan says. "Let's take your mum home." He adds as he slowly get's to his feet.

Later.

It is early to the middle of the morning as Anakin rides the speeder bike back towards the homestead with Obi-Wan behind him and his mother's body tied to the very back of the speeder bike.

Owen Beru and Padme come out of the homestead to meet Anakin and Obi-Wan. Both Threepio and Cliegg come out of the homestead behind Padme with Cliegg on his hovering chair. The speeder bike stops not too far away from Owen Beru Padme Threepio and Cliegg who are all standing in a line not too far away from them. Owen and the others run up to them as they both get off of the bike however the group stops as they watch Obi-Wan and Anakin move to the back of the speeder and untie Shmi's body from the speeder. Once she is free Anakin takes his mother's body which is covered in a grey piece of cloth carry's Shmi away from the speeder past Owen and the others and takes her into the homestead with Cliegg Threepio Owen and Beru following close behind. While Padme turns her attention from the entrance to the homestead back around to Obi-Wan who slowly walks up to her.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asks her as he comes to a stop in front of her.

Padme smiles a small sad smile. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" She asks him honestly.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile back at her as he turns his attention from her to the entrance to the homestead.

"What happened?" Padme asks able to tell that Obi-Wan needs to either talk or tell somebody what happened.

"We first encountered a camp of Jawa's." Obi-Wan says starting to tell Padme what happened after they left the homestead. "Anakin asked them for directions and they pointed us in the right direction." He adds. "We then encountered a camp were the three farmers that had returned with Cliegg from the original search for Shmi were. The Tuskens had found them and killed them." He says swallowing hard. "We then found the Tusken camp." He continues on. "One of the huts at the edge of the camp had two Tuskens outside of it. They looked as though they were guarding the hut. We assumed that was the hut in which his mother was in. An so we made our way down and over to it." He takes a moment before continuing on. "Once we reached the back of the hut. I used my Lightsaber to cut into the base of the wall. After making the hole in the wall. We both got inside of the hut and found Shmi hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut. Anakin cut her free and took her into his arms. She woke up and saw him." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile at the memory of seeing the mother and son reunited. "She recognised him without him even having to say a word. She told him how handsome he looked and how proud she was of him and that she had missed him. She also told him that she was now complete." Obi-Wan says taking a moment again. "She then...tried to tell him that she loved him...but before she could finish saying the words she" Obi-Wan stops himself from saying the words as he swallows hard and takes a deep breath.

Padme closes the gap between both herself and Obi-Wan and wraps her arms around him as he wraps his arms around her.

"I did my best to try and be as supportive as I could be." Obi-Wan says as he continues to hug and hold Padme who continues to hug and hold him. "I didn't know exacterly how or what to do. So I did the only thing I could think of to do and put my hand on his shoulder." He adds feeling as though he should have tried to do something else to help his Padawan. "As soon as I touched his shoulder. He changed." He adds causing Padme to slowly stop hugging him and step back so that she can look Obi-Wan in the eyes due to her being confused by what he has just said.

"What do you mean?" Padme asks looking Obi-Wan dead in the eyes with a confused frown on her face. "Changed how?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan looks back at Padme. "His emotions changed." He says and tells her as well as explains. "He went from feeling guilty sadness and pain to rage hate and anger." He adds. "I could feel it." He continues on. "Not only that but I could see it on his face and in his eyes." He says as he turns his attention from her to the entrance to the homestead. "I've never seen or felt him that angry. Nor have I ever felt that much hate or rage or anger before." He says and tells the woman standing in front of him as he slowly turns his attention from the entrance to the homestead back to Padme. "I wasn't nearly as angry nor did I feel nearly as much hate or rage towards the Sith Warrior that killed Qui-Gon as I felt radiating off of Anakin." He adds. "Maybe it is because Qui-Gon wasn't my actual father." He says suggesting that maybe he would have felt the same amount of anger rage and hate for the Sith warrior that killed his mentor and Master. Had they actually been blood related like Shmi and Anakin was.

Padme remains quiet as she once again closes the gap between them hugging and holding Obi-Wan as she rests her head against his chest hoping and wanting to believe that it is due to the fact that he had just lost his only living blood relative. That Anakin was as angry as well as full of both rage and hate as Obi-Wan is telling her. "What did he do?" She asks remembering how he had told her how he used his anger rage and hate towards the Sith warrior that had killed his Master to fight him and how it had nearly cost him his life.

"Nothing." Obi-Wan says and tells her which causes Padme to lift her head and look up at him and he looks down at her. "I told him or rather reminded him of what I did when the Sith warrior killed Qui-Gon. An told him to release his anger rage and hate into the Force in other words I told him to let his anger rage and hate go." He tells her and explains. "He did." He adds. "At least he released enough of it that he was able to get his anger rage and hate back under control. Which was when we covered Shmi in the grey piece of cloth and brought her back here." He finishes.

Padme once again rests her head against Obi-Wan's chest. "What are we going to do?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and thinks about what Padme has just asked him doing his best to simply enjoy holding the woman he loves for the time being. "I don't think Anakin has eaten since leaving Coruscant." He says and tells her. "Let's go inside and make him something." He adds.

"Actually Obi." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to open his eyes and look down at her.

"Would you mind doing it yourself?" She asks him. "While I get changed out of this back into what I was wearing yesterday?" She adds and asks him.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at her and nods his head and with that Padme goes to get changed out of what she is wearing. While Obi-Wan heads into the homestead and from there heads for the kitchen.

A short time later.

Padme is still busy getting herself changed. While Beru is busy preparing Shmi's body for burial and Owen is busy preparing Shmi's grave outside of the homestead.

Obi-Wan enters the garage with a tray of food and finds Anakin standing at a workbench repairing a part of the speeder bike they used.

"I brought you something." Obi-Wan says verbally letting Anakin know that he is there. Even though he is sure or rather knows that his Padawan already knows he is there. Due to him being able to feel his presence in the Force. "Are you hungry?" He asks as he puts the tray down on a nearby table.

"The shifter broke." Anakin says and tells him seemingly ignoring the question his Master just asked him or in his own way letting him know that he isn't hungry. "Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things." He adds. "I'm good at fixing things." He continues on. "Always was." He adds. "But….I couldn't" He stops as he turns to look at Obi-Wan who is watching his Apprentice like a Hawk. "Why did she have to die?" He asks his Master and mentor. "Why couldn't I save her?" He adds and asks. "I know I could have!" He snaps.

Obi-Wan swallows hard. "Sometimes there are things no one can fix Anakin." He says and tells his Apprentice doing his best to be both supportive and understanding. "You're not all powerful." He adds and tells him.

Anakin turns his back on Obi-Wan and walks away from the bench. "Well I should be!" He snaps. "Someday I will be." He says. "I will be the most powerful Jedi ever!" He adds. "I promise you!" He adds again as he turns around to look at Obi-Wan. "I will even learn to stop people from dying." He finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin in shock at what he has just said. "Anakin." He says letting the shock into his tone of voice. "Even the most powerful Jedi in history could not stop a person from dying." He says and tells him. "It is un-natural to be able to do so." He adds.

Anakin looks or rather stares at Obi-Wan listening to what he has just said. "It's all your fault!" He snaps suddenly.

"My fault?" Obi-Wan asks still in shock as well as in confusion.

"That's right!" Anakin snaps. ""If you hadn't been so busy spending the last ten years trying to treat me like a regular Padawan. An ignoring my emotional attachment to my mother. This wouldn't have happened!" He adds and snaps again as he throws the wrench he used on the speeder bike's shifter across the garage and both he and Obi-Wan watch it clatter to the floor. Obi-Wan slowly turns his attention from the wrench back to Anakin who is now looking at his hands which he notices are trembling.

"What's wrong Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks having a feeling that there is more to his Padawan's outbursts than what he is saying.

Anakin slowly turns his back to Obi-Wan as he hangs his head. "I...I wanted to kill them." He says. "I wanted to kill them all." He adds as he turns back around to face Obi-Wan. "I wanted them to die." He adds. "Every single one of them." He continues on. "An not just the men...but the women...and the children too. They're like animals! An I wanted slaughter them like animals. I hate them!" He finishes.

Obi-Wan slowly makes his way towards Anakin until he is standing right in front of him and see's his Padawan and Apprentice break down and starts to sob. Which causes him to take his student into his arms doing his best to show his support.

"Why...Why do I hate them Master?" Anakin asks as he allows his Master and mentor to hold him. "I couldn't control myself." He adds. "I...I don't want to hate them." He adds again. "But I can't forgive them." He finishes.

"To be angry is to be human Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells him.

"To control your anger is to be a Jedi." Anakin says in response.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes feeling a small amount of hatred towards the Order for making Anakin think that being a Jedi makes him better than human. "You're human Anakin." He says and tells his Apprentice and Padawan.

"No Master." Anakin says breaking free of Obi-Wan looking at him dead in the eye. "I'm a Jedi." He adds. "I know I'm better than this." He adds again.

"You're like everyone else." Obi-Wan says as he takes Anakin back into his arms. "You're human." He adds as he continues to hold his Apprentice and Padawan and allows him to cry which Anakin does.

Later.

Anakin Padme Cliegg Owen Beru and Threepio are standing around Shmi's grave.

"I know wherever you are." Cliegg says as he says his own personal goodbye. "It's become a better place." He adds. "You were the most loving partner a man could ever have." He continues on. "Goodbye my dearest wife. An thank you." He finishes.

The group falls silent as all eyes turn to Anakin who slowly steps forward and kneels down at his mother's grave as he picks up a handful of sand. "I wasn't strong enough to save you Mom." He says. "I wasn't strong enough." He adds. "But I promise. I won't fail again." He adds again causing Padme to turn and look at Obi-Wan who keeps his eyes on Anakin and Shmi's grave as he listens to what his Apprentice says. Able to feel Padme's eyes on him as he does so.

Anakin gets to his feet. "I miss you." He says. "So much." He adds.

The group surrounding the grave stand in silence all of their attention focused on the headstone.

All of a sudden the sound of mechanical bleeps and bloops causes everybody to turn as R2 comes up towards them.

"R2!?" Padme says both shocked and surprised to see the Astro-droid. "What are you doing here?" She asks due to him having been looking after the ship.

R2 responds with a series of bleeps and bloops.

"It seems that he is carrying two messages." Threepio says and tells the group able to understand R2's bleeps and bloops etc. "One is from a Queen Jamillia and the other is from a Sola Naberrie." The protocol droid adds and tells them.

Obi-Wan and Padme look at one and other at the mention of both Queen Jamillia's name as well as Padme's sister's name.

"Miss Padme. Do either of those names mean anything to you?" Threepio asks curiously.

"Yes they do." Padme says turning her attention from the protocol droid to Obi-Wan looking to him to decide what they are going to do.

Obi-Wan looks back at Padme knowing what she wants him to do. As he turns his attention from her to the Lars family. "Me Padme Anakin and R2 are going to have to go to the ship in order to view this message from Queen Jamillia." He says and tells the three members of the Lars family. "After viewing the message we will probably have to leave immediately. So on behalf of the three of us I would like to thank you all for your kindness and your hospitality." He adds.

"It was nice to meet you Knight Kenobi." Cliegg says and tells the Jedi Knight before him. "You as well Padme." He adds looking at the young woman on the other side of Anakin to Obi-Wan. "An it was also nice to finally meet you Anakin." He adds again looking at the son of his deceased wife. "I only wish it could have been under better circumstances." He finishes turning to look at Shmi's grave.

Anakin hangs his head after a short time lifting it to look at Cliegg. "Thank you." He says softly causing Cliegg to turn his attention from the grave to him. "Thank you for doing what I couldn't do." He adds. "Thank you for freeing my mother." He adds again and explains at the same time. "An thank you for giving her a better life." He says meaning what he says. Part of him wishing he could have been here with both her as well as Cliegg and Owen and Beru. "Although the circumstances in which we met were not to either of our desires." He says swallowing hard out of nervousness due to what he is about to ask. "I think my mother would both like and want us to keep in touch." He adds looking at Cliegg as well as Owen and Beru hoping that all three of them will agree to what he is asking in his own way.

Cliegg smiles a small smile at the young man standing not to far away from him as he turns and looks at Owen and Beru who look back at him. "I think so too." He says as he turns his attention from his son and his son's girlfriend back to Anakin. "An we would very much like to be able to do that." He adds. "If you're interested in us doing that." He adds not wanting the young man before him to feel as though he has to do this because it is what his mother would want.

Anakin slowly turns his attention from Cliegg to Owen and Beru to see if this is really what they want and while Owen simply looks back at him with a serious expression on his face Beru does her best to smile a small reassuring smile at him in her own way letting him know that this is what they both want. An although he feels tempted to turn his attention back to Cliegg instead or rather before he does he turns his attention from Owen and Beru to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan watches as his Padawan turns his attention from Owen and Beru to him able to tell from the look in his eyes and on his face what he is asking which causes him to smile a small smile. As he slowly nods his head in answer to the none verbally asked question his Apprentice has just asked him.

Anakin smiles a small smile as he turns his attention from Obi-Wan back to Cliegg. "I would be very interested in us doing that." He says and tells the older man.

Cliegg smiles a small smile back at the young man.

"May the Force be with you Owen and Beru." Anakin says turning his attention to his step-brother and his step-brother's girlfriend.

"May the Force be with you Anakin." Beru says in return while Owen simply nods his head in response to Anakin's parting.

"May the Force be with you Cliegg." Anakin says turning his attention from Owen and Beru to Cliegg.

"May the Force be with you Anakin." Cliegg says back.

An with that Anakin turns and along with Padme and Obi-Wan as well as R2 start to make they're way in the direction of the ship.

"Anakin!" Owen suddenly snaps causing the four of them to stop and turn to look at him. Owen looks at Anakin and slowly turns his attention from him to Threepio. "Your mum would want you to have him." He says gesturing with his head to Threepio.

Threepio looks at Owen in shock and surprise or at least that is how he acts due to his face being expressionless. As he turns his attention from Owen to Anakin who looks back at him before turning his attention to Owen. "Don't you need him to help you on the farm?" He asks curiously.

Owen smiles a small smile. "We'll manage." He says and tells the slightly younger man. "Besides I'm going to sell my speeder. Hopefully it should raise enough for us to be able to hire some more hands." He adds.

Anakin nods his head in both understanding and acceptance as he turns his attention from Owen to Threepio. "What do you think Threepio?" He asks with a small smile. "Fancy coming with me on an adventure?" He adds and asks.

"Oh." Threepio says sounding less than thrilled at the prospect of going on an adventure. "If you wish for me to come with you Master Anakin." He adds and says.

Anakin smiles at the protocol droid as he turns his attention back to Owen. "Thanks." He says genuinely grateful to him.

"You just be sure and take care of him for us." Owen says with a smirk. "An take care of yourself." He adds in a much more serious tone of voice. "May the Force be with you." He finishes.

"May the Force be with you." Anakin says back to his step-brother as he turns and along with Padme Obi-Wan and R2 once again starts to make his way towards the ship and away from the Lars family homestead with Threepio following close behind.

Once inside the cockpit of the ship.

"Alright R2 play us the messages." Padme says and tells the little droid and R2 responds by causing a holographic image of Queen Jamillia to appear in the centre of the cockpit.

"This is Queen Jamillia with a message for Senator Amidala." The holographic image of Queen Jamillia starts off by saying. "Senator. I thought that you would like to know. That I have been contacted by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself. An he has informed me that he is calling the Senate back into session. An that your presents is requested back on Coruscant immediately." The holographic image adds before disappearing and being replaced by an image of Padme's older sister Sola Naberrie.

"This is Sola Naberrie with a message for Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." The holographic image of Sola says. "Obi-Wan I thought that you would like to know. That we have been contacted by Master Windu. An he has informed us that the Supreme Chancellor has called the Senate back into session. An that yours as well as my sister and your Padawan's presence is requested back on Coruscant immediately." The holographic image of Sola adds before disappearing.

Once both the messages have been played. Padme Obi-Wan and Anakin turn and look at one and other.

"Well." Obi-Wan says deciding to take the lead. "Obviously we have to go back to Coruscant." He adds. "However the first thing we need to do is go to Naboo so that you can pack for Coruscant." He adds again as he looks at Padme. "If you want to Anakin as soon as we get to Naboo. You can use the ship you came to Naboo in to return to Coruscant ahead of us." He says turning his attention to his Apprentice.

"No it's ok." Anakin says a tad surprised by what his Master has just suggested figuring that he would want them to return to the capital together. "I'll return to Coruscant in the ship I came to Naboo in." He adds and says. "However I will head back to Coruscant when you do." He adds again. "Besides there is a chance that the Viceroy of the Trade Federation may either know or find out that the Supreme Chancellor is calling all of the Senators back to Coruscant." He adds. "An he may use this as a way of trying to attack Padme." He adds again.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin unable to argue with his logic despite having hoped that he would agree to his suggestion of leaving Naboo and going back to Coruscant ahead of them. Due to the fact that it would have given him and Padme the chance to spend some time alone together. "Alright." He says. "As soon as you are ready." He adds turning his attention from Anakin to Padme. "We will leave for Coruscant." He adds again. "Agreed?" He asks her.

Padme nods her head in agreement.

An so with that. Obi-Wan takes the Captain's seat while Padme takes the co-pilot seat and Anakin simply stands and watches as the ship that they are in slowly lifts off.

Later.

Obi-Wan and Padme R2 and Threepio are in the cockpit with Obi-Wan flying the ship Padme sitting in the co-pilot seat and R2 and Threepio standing in the background.

"Do you mind if I leave you for a little while?" Padme asks breaking the silence.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at her. "Not at all." He says smiling an ear to ear smile at her.

"Thanks." Padme says as she get's up from her seat. "I won't be long." She adds and tells him as she turns and leaves the cockpit leaving Obi-Wan to focus on piloting the ship with Threepio and R2 keeping him company.

Padme walks down one of the corridors until she comes to a door. She presses the button next to the door to let the person inside know that she is there.

However there is no respond from inside the room. So Padme presses the button again and once again she get's no response which causes her to worry that there might be something wrong. An so she decides to use a security clearance combination on the keypad which is positioned above were the button which she has just used to let Anakin know that she is there is.

Once the code has been put into the keypad the door opens and Padme finds Anakin sat down in the middle of the room cross legged with his eyes closed obviously meditating. Feeling a tad guilty for interrupting him. Padme goes to use the keypad to close the door.

"Don't go." Anakin says causing Padme to turn her attention back to him noticing that he still has his eyes closed.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." Padme says and tells him honestly.

"Your not." Anakin says and tells her. "Besides." He adds. "Your presence is soothing." He says and tells her again.

Padme hesitates wondering weather it is best that she leaves or enters the room deciding to enter the room which she does causing the door to close automatically behind her.

Anakin opens his eyes and looks at the woman standing a short distance away from him.

"How are you feeling Annie?" Padme asks a tad nervously due to the way Anakin is looking at her.

"Please don't call me that." Anakin says looking at her.

"What?" Padme asks confused.

"Annie." Anakin says and tells her.

"I've always called you that." Padme says surprised that he doesn't want her to call him that. "It is your name isn't it?" She adds and asks.

"My name is Anakin." Anakin says in response. "When you say Annie….it's like I'm still a little boy." He adds. "An I'm not." He adds. "Besides my mother used to call me that." He adds again.

Hearing Anakin mention his mother and how she used to call him Annie makes Padme realises that maybe the main reason why he no longer likes being referred to as Annie more than the fact that he is now grown up is due to it having been something his mother called him. Maybe she was the first person to ever or start calling him Annie and while everybody else did like Watto etc maybe to him it was either something special between him and his mum or when his mother called him it. It meant something to him. "I'm sorry." She says and tells him honestly. "It's impossible to deny that you've grown up." She adds as she smiles at him.

"Obi-Wan manages not to see it." Anakin says smiling a small smile back at her. "Don't get me wrong." He adds. "He is a great mentor." He adds and continues on. "As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu." He adds again.

Padme smiles a small smile due to her being able to tell how much admiration Anakin has for Obi-Wan from the tone in his voice.

"I am truly thankful to be his Apprentice." Anakin says. "Only." He says pausing. "Although I'm a Padawan learner in some ways….in a lot of ways. I'm really ahead of him." He adds.

Padme's smile disappears at hearing Anakin say this.

"I'm ready for the trials." Anakin says and tells her. "I know I am!" He adds confidently. "He knows it too." He adds and continues on. "But he feels I'm too unpredictable. Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it." He says and tells her. "I know I started my training late. But he won't let me move on." He finishes.

"That must be frustrating." Padme says doing her best to be understanding although she doesn't like the way Anakin is now talking about Obi-Wan due to her knowing that whatever he is doing or has done as far as Anakin's training is concerned it is no doubt in his best interests.

"It's worse!" Anakin snaps. "He's overly critical! He never listens! He just doesn't understand. It's not fair!" He adds.

Padme looks and listens to Anakin's rant and as she does she can't help but laugh as she shakes her head. "I'm sorry." She says honestly. "It's just for a minute there you sounded exactly like that little boy I once knew when he didn't get his way." She adds.

"I'm not whining!" Anakin says defensively. "I'm not." He adds looking at Padme who looks back at him.

"I didn't say it to hurt you." Padme says and tells him.

"I know." Anakin says hanging his head sheepishly.

"Obi-Wan is trying to be more understanding of your needs Anakin." Padme says doing her best to show her support for him. "An besides mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like." She says and tells him. "But it's the only way we grow." She adds. "You shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up." She adds again.

Anakin lifts his head and looks at her. "But I am grown up." He says. "You said so yourself." He adds as he looks deep into Padme's eyes causing her to hang her head.

Anakin smiles a small smile at her. "In answer to your question of how I am feeling." He says causing Padme to lift her head and look at him. "I'm ok I guess." He says. "I was just meditating on everything that has happened." He adds. "Specifically….my mother." He adds again.

Padme simply looks at the young man sitting not to far away from her.

Anakin slowly get's to his feet and turns his back on Padme as he walks towards the other end of the room. "I can't help but feel as though I should have done something sooner." He says and tells her honestly. "Maybe if I had gone to her earlier." He adds. "She'd still be alive." He adds again.

"Anakin." Padme says understanding his feelings of guilt. "There was no way for you to know what was happening to her." She adds doing her best to be both supportive and understanding.

"Well." Anakin says hanging his head. "That's not exacterly true." He adds.

"What do you mean?" Padme asks him with a frown.

Anakin lifts his head and looks at Padme. "Since before we were assigned to protect you I hadn't been sleeping well." He says and tells her remembering having told Obi-Wan this the night of the second assassination attempt on the woman on the other side of the room to him.

"Because of your mother?" Padme asks him curiously.

Anakin nods his head. "I didn't understand or know why I kept dreaming about her due to the fact that I hadn't seen her since I was little." He says. "I thought maybe the reason I was dreaming about her was due to me being afraid that my memory of her was fading." He adds. "An I didn't want to lose it." He adds again. "However now looking back on it. I don't think that was the reason I was having the dreams that I was of her." He adds again.

"Why?" Padme asks again frowning in confusion. "What sort of dreams were you having of her?" She adds and asks.

Anakin lifts his head and looks at the Senator. "Vivid dreams." He says in answer to her question. "Scary dreams." He adds. "I could see her as clearly in my dreams as I see you now." He adds and continues on. "I could feel her suffering." He says and tells her. "I could sense that she was in pain." He finishes.

Padme looks at Anakin both shocked and confused by this. "You say you started having these dreams before you and Obi-Wan were assigned to protect me?" She asks him.

Anakin nods his head as he looks at her.

"But your mother wasn't taken by the Sand people until a month ago." Padme says.

"I know." Anakin says and tells her as he hangs his head again. "I think." He says keeping his head hung. "I think maybe the dreams that I had of her were premonitions." He adds lifting his head to look at Padme to see how she reacts to what he has just said.

Padme simply looks at Anakin even more shocked by this. However she does her best to hide it. "Have you talked to Obi-Wan about this?" She asks curiously.

Anakin shakes his head.

"I think you should." Padme says and tells him.

Anakin looks at Padme as silence falls between them.

"Are you hungry?" Padme asks feeling the need to fill the slightly uncomfortable silence. At least it is uncomfortable for her.

"No." Anakin says smiling a small smile at her.

Padme hangs her head doing her best to try and think of something for them to talk about.

"Although I won't get to see much of it." Anakin says causing her to lift her head and look at him. "I am looking forward to going back to Naboo." He adds and tells her. "I've thought bout it every day since I left." He adds again. "It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen." He adds a third time as he looks at her.

Padme looks back at Anakin feeling a little unnerved by his intense stare. "It may not be as you remember it." She says and tells him. "Time changes perception." She adds.

"Sometimes it does." Anakin says in agreement. "Sometimes for the better." He adds.

Padme looks at the young man before her feeling as though there is either a hint or suggestive tone to his voice as well as what he has just said. "It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi." She says saying the first thing that comes to mind so that she doesn't allow herself to dwell or think about Anakin's meaning behind what he has just said about time changing perception for the better. "Not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like"

"Or be with the people I love." Anakin says interrupting her.

Padme looks at Anakin knowing that she is walking a fine as well as dangerous line by talking about this. However feeling the need as well as wanting to know for herself if Anakin really does feel the way Obi-Wan claims he does about her. "Are you allowed to love?" She asks. "I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi." She adds already knowing that it is due to Obi-Wan having told her.

Anakin smiles a small smile at her. "Attachment is forbidden." He says and tells her. "Possession is forbidden." He adds. "Compassion." He says. "Which I would define as unconditional love. Is central to a Jedi's life." He says and tells her. "So….you might say we're encouraged to love." He finishes.

Padme looks the young man before her up and down as she remember what he looked like the last time she saw him back on Naboo before both he and Obi-Wan left for Coruscant ten years ago. "You have changed so much." She says unable to believe that the young handsome man before her is the same little boy she met and got to know all those years ago.

"You haven't changed a bit." Anakin says smiling an ear to ear smile at her. "You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams." He adds and tells her.

Padme looks at Anakin feeling a little unnerved or nervous by what he has just said.

"An I doubt if Naboo has changed much either." Anakin says and tells her.

"It hasn't." Padme says and tells him.

"If I grew up there." Anakin says with a smirk. "I don't think I'd ever leave." He adds.

"I doubt that." Padme says with a small smile.

"When I started my training." Anakin says. "I was very homesick and very lonely." He adds. "Theed and my Mom were the only pleasant things I had to think about." He adds again. "The problem was the more I thought about my Mom the worse I felt. But I would feel better if I thought about the palace." He continues on. "The way it shimmers in the sunlight. The way the air always smells of flowers and the soft sound of the distant waterfalls." He finishes.

"I remember the first time I saw the capital." Padme says deciding to share some of her own memories of Theed and the palace with Anakin. "I was very young. I'd never seen a waterfall before." She adds knowing that that is something she and Anakin share due to him coming from a desert planet and when he was on Naboo that being the first time he had probably ever seen one as well. "I thought they were so beautiful. I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace." She adds.

"You didn't dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?" Anakin asks her curiously.

"No!" Padme says with a laugh. "That was the last thing I thought of." She adds. "It was my love for history that led me into the career I ended up in." She adds again. "The more history I read the more I realized how much good politicians could do. After school I became a Senatorial advisor with such a passion that before I knew it I was elected Queen." She adds a third time. "For the most part it was because of my conviction that reform was possible." She continues on. "However I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected but now that I think back on it. I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready." She finishes.

"The people you served thought you did a good job." Anakin says. "I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office." He adds.

"Popular rule is not democracy Anakin." Padme says as soon as the words leave her mouth she is reminded of when she had amnesia and Sola had told Obi-Wan how if she had her memory she would have probably told him what she has just told Anakin. "It gives the people what they want not what they need." She adds and says to the man standing on the other side of the room to her. "An truthfully. I was relieved when my two terms were up." She continues on. "So were my parents. They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over." She adds.

"So what made you decide to become a Senator?" Anakin asks her curiously.

"The Queen asked me to." Padme says and tells him. "An taking into consideration the fact that she was the Queen." She adds. "I didn't feel as though I could refuse her." She adds again.

"I agree with her decision." Anakin says. "I think the Republic needs you." He adds. "I'm glad you chose to serve." He adds and continues on. "I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the Galaxy in profound ways." He finishes.

The two of them fall into a much more comfortable silence. As Anakin slowly makes his way towards Padme.

"How do you feel about politicians?" Padme asks curiously wanting and deciding to find out if Anakin feels the same way about them as Obi-Wan does.

"I like two or three." Anakin says and tells her a tad surprised by this question. "I'm not really sure about one of them." He adds smiling at her. "It isn't so much politicians I have a problem with." He adds again. "As much as the system." He adds and tells her. "I don't think the current system that we have works." He finishes.

"How would you have it work?" Padme asks curiously.

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem." Anakin says and tells her. "Agree what's in the best interests of all the people. An then do it." He says and tells her both simply and matter of factly.

"That is exactly what we do." Padme says and tells him doing her best not to be defensive. "The trouble is that people don't always agree." She adds. "In fact they hardly ever do." She adds again.

"Well then they should be made to." Anakin says and tells her in response.

"By who? Who's going to make them?" Padme asks him curiously.

"I don't know." Anakin says and tells her. "Someone." He adds.

"You?" Padme asks him curiously.

"Of course not me." Anakin says.

"But someone?" Padme asks him.

Anakin nods his head. "Someone wise." He says and tells her at the same time.

Padme shakes her head. "That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." She says and tells him honestly.

Anakin smiles a mischievous little grin. "Well." He says as he looks at the Senator in front of him. "If it works." He adds.

Padme looks or rather stares at Anakin who looks back at her straight faced but he can't hold back a smile.

"You're making fun of me." Padme says smiling back at him.

"Oh no. I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator." Anakin says with a laugh.

The two of them fall back into the comfortable silence.

"So you still live at home?" Anakin asks causing Padme to look at him with a frown. "That second message was from your sister." Anakin says and explains. "I assumed you still stayed at home and that that was where the message was sent from." He adds and explains. "Your family's home where you and Obi-Wan stayed while you were on Naboo." He adds again.

Padme smiles a small smile at him. "I do still live at home." She says and tells him. "It's because I move around so much. I've never had a place of my own. Official residences have no warmth." She adds.

"I never had a real home." Anakin says and tells her. "Home was always were my Mom was." He adds smiling a small sad smile.

"Obi-Wan and I didn't stay at my family's home." Padme says feeling the need to quickly the change the subject from Shmi to something else. So that Anakin doesn't think about or feel guilty about what happened. "We stayed at a lake country retreat." She adds and tells him. "Partly because it was very isolated but also because it was somewhere that I liked to go. Due to the fact that when I was in Level Three we used to go there for school retreat." She adds now liking it due to the fact it is the place where she got married to the man she loves. "There was an island nearby that I used to swim to every day." She adds talking as she thinks about the place that she is hoping to eventually one day call home with her husband and raise a family with him there. "I love the water." She adds.

"I do too." Anakin says causing Padme to come out of her thoughts and memories of Varykino and focus on the present. As she does she realises that Anakin is now standing a short distance in front of her. "I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet." Anakin adds smiling a small smile.

Padme notices the same look that was in Anakin's eyes before is back in them now. "I used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry me." She says starting to feel a tad nervous once again." An as I did I would try to guess the names of the birds singing." She adds.

"I don't like sand." Anakin says and tells her. "It's coarse and rough and irritating. An it gets everywhere." He adds. "Not like on Naboo." He adds and continues on. "There everything's soft and smooth." He says looking Padme dead in the eyes.

Padme looks back into Anakin's eyes feeling the need to continue the conversation. "There was a very old man who lived on the island that I used to swim out to." She says forcing herself to stand her ground despite how nervous she is having Anakin so close to her with the look in his eyes." He used to make glass out of sand and vases and necklaces out of the glass." She adds and continues on. "They were magical." She adds again. "You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real but it wasn't." She says doing her best to try and subtly tell Anakin that his feelings for her may seem real but they aren't.

"Sometimes when you believe something to be real it becomes real." Anakin says in response not breaking eye contact with Padme.

"I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass you would lose yourself." She adds again trying to subtly tell Anakin that what he is feeling for her may seem real but isn't. However she can tell from the look on his face and in his eyes that he isn't listening.

"Please don't look at me like that!" She snaps finally.

"Why not?" Anakin asks with a small smirk.

"Because I can see what you're thinking." Padme says and tells him doing her best to control her anger.

"Ah. So you have Jedi powers too?" Anakin asks her teasingly.

"An it makes me feel uncomfortable." Padme says and tells him.

Anakin seems to come to his senses upon hearing this. "I'm sorry." He says taking a step back from her. "When I'm around you my mind is no longer my own." He adds.

Padme does her best to hide the relief she feels at him having moved away from her.

"From the moment I met you." Anakin then says causing Padme to look at him. "All those years ago. There's not a day that hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you." He says and tells her no longer looking at her the way he just was. However the tone of his voice lets her know that he really means what he is saying. "An now that I'm with you again. I'm in agony." He adds. "The closer I get to you the worse it gets." He adds and continues on. "The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over and my mouth to go dry."

"Anakin." Padme says doing her best to try and stop the young man before her from saying anything more.

"I feel dizzy." Anakin says ignoring Padme as he continues on. "I can't breathe. You are in my very soul tormenting me." He adds. "What can I do?" He asks her. "I will do anything you ask." He adds again.

Padme looks at Anakin now knowing for sure that what Obi-Wan told her was true and that the young man standing before her really is in love with her. An knowing this hurts her due to the fact she knows that she does not nor will she ever feel the same way about him as he does about her. Due to the fact that her heart belongs to another and that other being her husband.

Anakin watches and waits to see if Padme will reciprocate his feelings for her back to him. "If you are suffering as much as I am please tell me." He says to her wanting to hear her say something due to him not feeling as though he can stand the silence.

"I can't." Padme says swallowing hard not wanting to hurt the man standing before her and yet knowing that she has no choice but to do so. "It's just not possible." She adds.

"Anything's possible Padme." Anakin says and tells her. "Listen"

"No you listen." Padme says unable to back away from him due to her being almost right up against the wall and so instead walking past him until she is standing in the middle of the room. "We live in a real world. Come back to it." She says and tells him. "You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator." She adds. "If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion they will take you to a place you know they can not go. Regardless of the way you feel about me." She adds again.

"Are you saying you don't feel the same?" Anakin asks her doing his best to hide the anger he is feeling.

"I don't want to hurt you Anakin." Padme says and tells him knowing that she should tell him that she doesn't feel the same. An yet like she just said and told him she doesn't want to hurt him.

"You're asking me to be rational." Anakin says as he walks up to her. "That is something I know I can not do." He adds. "Believe me. I wish I could just wish my feelings away but I can't." He adds again.

"Attachment is forbidden Anakin." Padme says and tells him. "You just told me that yourself." She adds.

"I also told you that compassion which I define as unconditional love." Anakin says and tells her or rather reminds her. "Is central to a Jedi's life." He adds. "So we're encouraged to love." He adds again.

"That is not compassion Anakin." Padme tells him matter of factly. "Compassion is having a deep awareness and sympathy for another's suffering." She adds and tells him. "Or it is understanding the suffering of others and the wanting to do something about it." She adds again. "Your feelings for me do not fall under compassion." She tells him. "They fall under you having an attachment to me." She adds. "If the Council was to find out about your feelings for me you'd be expelled from the Order." She adds again. "I will not let you give up your future for me." She finishes.

"The Council already know about my attachment to you." Anakin says and tells her.

Padme looks at the man before her knowing what he is trying to do. "Yes they do." She says and tells him. "They know that you have an attachment to me and that it is strong. As strong as the attachment you had to your mum but different." She adds not wanting to bring up his mum however feeling the need to tell him this. "An they have tried to stop that attachment becoming anything more which is why they sent you to track down the Bounty Hunter." She adds.

"Do you love me?" Anakin asks causing Padme to look at him both shocked and surprised by his question.

"What?" Padme asks looking Anakin dead in the eye.

"I asked you if you loved me." Anakin says in response. "Because you're coming up with all of these reasons or excuses why we can't be together. An yet you didn't answer my question when I asked you if you did or didn't feel the same way about me as I do about you." He adds.

Padme just stares at Anakin for a couple of minutes and slowly hangs her head.

Anakin smiles a small smile. "You do don't you." He says confidently. "You're just saying all of these things giving all of these reasons as an excuse." He adds.

Padme closes her eyes really not wanting to do what she feels she has to and yet knowing and feeling that it is the only way to stop or at the very least try and stop the man she has known since he was a boy believe that there is a chance for them. An so with this in mind she takes a deep breath which she releases slowly and swallows hard. "I don't love you." She says loud enough for Anakin to hear while keeping her head hung.

Anakin looks or rather stares at Padme having heard what she just said and yet partly not believing it and partly not wanting to believe it. "I don't believe you." He says.

Padme lifts her head and looks at him half surprised by what he has just said and yet half not.

"You're going to have to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you." Anakin says and tells her. "If you do that." He says swallowing hard due to the fact that there is a small part of him that is starting to think due to the look on Padme's face and in her eyes that maybe just maybe she really doesn't feel the same way about him as he does about her. "If you do that." He says doing his best to ignore his fear. "Then I will believe you." He adds still confident however now also hoping that the woman before him the one he loves can't bring herself to look him in the eyes and say what he has just dared her to say. "An we can forget that this conversation ever took place as far as me revealing my feelings for you and continue on as we were before." He adds again. "If you can not forget about me revealing my feelings for you then I will stay away from you in future." He adds and tells her confident that there is no way she will be able to or can tell him that she doesn't feel the same way.

Padme looks at Anakin and slowly hangs her head again neither of them saying anything for a couple of minutes as Padme lifts her head and looks at Anakin again as she slowly makes her way over to him and stands a short distance in front of him swallowing hard as she comes to a stop directly in front of him keeping her eyes locked with his. "I can't forget that we had this conversation or that it ever took place as far as you revealing your feelings for me. An I don't want you to stay away from me Anakin." She says and tells him.

Anakin smiles an ear to ear smile confidently while Padme's facial expression remains emotionless.

"The reason why I don't want you to stay away from me Anakin is because you are my friend." Padme says and tells him causing Anakin's smile to disappear as he looks and stares at her. "An I hope that we can still be friends after this." Padme says or rather adds. "However if you can't or don't want to be my friend after I have said this I will understand." She adds again. "An I am sorry for hurting you. I didn't and don't want to have to do this." She continues on. "However you have to know the truth. An the truth is that I do love you." She says causing Anakin's ear to ear smile to return. "As a friend." Padme says causing the ear to ear smile on Anakin's face to drop slightly. "However as far as me having more than friend type of feelings for you." She adds. "I'm sorry. I don't have those types of feelings for you." She adds again. "So I guess since you need to hear me say the words. What I am trying to say to you or rather tell you is." She says taking a deep breath. "I don't love you." She says and tells him as she releases the breath as she speaks.

The ear to ear smile that was on Anakin's face is now completely gone and has been replaced by a look of shock and confusion due to him having been so sure that she would not be able to say the words she just has. Due to her feeling the same way about him as he does about her.

"I'm sorry." Padme says and tells him both genuinely and honestly as she walks around him and leaves the room.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later.

Obi-Wan Padme and Anakin arrive back on Naboo and leave the ship immediately heading from the ship for the palace so that they can talk to Queen Jamillia. After speaking with Queen Jamillia Obi-Wan and Padme along with the droids R2 and Threepio leave the palace. While Anakin stays behind to have a private word with Queen Jamillia about something. After he has finished having his private word Anakin joins Obi-Wan and Padme as well as the droids who are all waiting for him outside of the palace.

"Everything Ok?" Obi-Wan asks looking at his Padawan curiously wondering why or what he wanted to speak to the Queen about in private.

"Yes thank you Master." Anakin says in a plain almost emotionless tone of voice keeping his focus on his mentor and not looking at Padme.

"Ok then." Obi-Wan says having noticed an air of tension between Anakin and Padme since leaving the ship. "Let's head to the lake country retreat." He says doing his best to both ignore the air of tension. As well as not wonder or think about why there could be the tension that there is between the two of them.

"Actually Master." Anakin says stopping Obi-Wan from leading the group away from the palace. "I've decided that I am going to leave for Coruscant ahead of you." He adds. "If that is alright?" He adds and asks.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin in shock and surprise. "What about what you said about the Trade Federation Viceroy?" He asks.

"That was why I needed to speak with Queen Jamillia in private." Anakin says. "I asked her if it would be possible for her to assign you an escort from here back to Coruscant." He adds and explains or rather tells them. "She told me that she would see to it personally. An that your escorts will be ready to leave when you are." He adds.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his attention from his Apprentice to Padme who is looking off into the distance. Almost as if she is either not interested or paying attention to what he and or Anakin are saying or have said. Although this is the impression that she is trying to give them. He can tell that she is paying attention to what is and has been said by both himself and Anakin. Due to the look on her face. An he is sure that she is also bothered by this just like he is. However he is also sure that she knows why Anakin has changed his mind and wants to leave ahead of them. "Alright Anakin." He says as he turns his attention from Padme to his Apprentice. "Since you don't have any room for Threepio in the Jedi fighter you came in. We will bring him to Coruscant with us." He adds. "An both he and I will see you when we arrive at the Temple." He adds again.

Anakin nods his head. "May the Force be with you Master." He says.

"May the Force be with you my young Padawan." Obi-Wan says back to him.

"Senator." Anakin says nodding his head in Padme's direction as he turns around.

"Padawan Skywalker." Padme says back or rather in response to Anakin.

Obi-Wan watches his Apprentice head for the Jedi fighter he came to Naboo in before they left for Tatooine. Once his Padawan is out of sight he turns and along with both Padme and the droids starts to make his and their way for the speeder boat that will take them to the lake country retreat. The four of them walk all the way to where the speeder boat is waiting for them in complete silence. Nobody says a word. Not Obi-Wan or Padme or either of the two droids. Although throughout the journey from the palace to the speeder boat Obi-Wan continually turns his attention from where he is heading to Padme and every time he does. She has the same look in her eyes and on her face and that is an emotionless one and her focus is on where they are going.

As soon as they arrive at the lake country retreat. They spend a little time with Padme's family before her family leave but not before making both Obi-Wan and Padme promise to keep in touch while off world which they do. As soon as they are alone. Padme goes into the bedroom and starts to pack for the trip to Coruscant. While Padme is packing Obi-Wan stands in the door way of the bedroom and watches her. As he does he notices that her facial expression has gone back to being an expressionless one and her focus is seemingly on the task that she is doing. "Something happened between you and Anakin on the ship didn't it?" Obi-Wan asks unable to take the silence any longer. Feeling both the need as well as wanting to know what has happened between his wife and his Apprentice to cause the tension between the two most important people in his life.

Padme stops what she is doing and lifts her head to look at Obi-Wan who looks back at her. She hangs her head and thinks about weather or not to tell the man she loves what happened between her and Anakin. As she goes back to doing what she was doing before he asked the question he just did. "You remember when I left you to fly the ship with R2 and Threepio?" She asks not wanting to keep anything from the man she loves and confident that if she does not tell him when he get's back to the Temple he will ask Anakin.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says trying hard not to smile at the memory of it being just himself and the two droids in the cockpit as well as him having wondered both why and where Padme had gone.

"Well the reason that I left you was to go and see or rather check on Anakin." Padme says and tells him. "I stood outside of his quarters and pressed the button next to the door to let him know that I was there. However he didn't respond so I pressed it again and still got no response which caused me to worry. So I used a security clearance combination on the door to cause it to open for me. Which it did and when it did I saw Anakin sat down in the middle of the room cross legged with his eyes closed meditating." She adds.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme in shock and surprise. "He was actually meditating?" He asks unable to keep the surprise and shock out of his voice.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan and nods her head wondering why this surprises him.

"Anakin hates meditating." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "Anakin and meditating are like oil and water." He adds.

Padme smiles a small smile at the comparison that Obi-Wan has just made. "Well." She says trying to think up a reason why Anakin could have been meditating. "Maybe your new way of teaching is working." She says and suggests referring to Obi-Wan no longer trying to be the type of Master to Anakin that the Council expects and more the Master Anakin needs him to be.

Obi-Wan smiles at this doubting it to be true but liking the idea or possibility that it just might be the reason for his Padawan having taken up meditation.

"I felt guilty for interrupting him and went to leave however he stopped me by telling me not to go. I told him that I didn't mean to disturb him and he told me that I wasn't adding that my presence is soothing." Padme says continuing her retelling of the events which led to the tension between herself and her husband's Apprentice.

Obi-Wan smiles at what Anakin said and told Padme about her presence being soothing due to him having noticed and both thinking and feeling the same thing.

"I entered the room which caused the door to close automatically behind me. An Anakin opened his eyes and looked at me." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to refocus his attention on the present. "I asked him how he was feeling referring him to by the nickname everybody who he knew back on Tatooine used to call him which is or rather was Annie." Padme says and tells him. "He asked me not to cal him that. I told him how I had always called him that. Stupidly saying that it was his name and he said more or less the same thing that he had said to me the first time I met him." Padme says.

"An what was that?" Obi-Wan asks her curiously.

"He said that his name was Anakin." Padme says unable to stop herself from smiling remembering how he had said the same thing the first time she met him however he also told her that he was a person due to her having asked him if he was a slave. "He went on to tell me that when I call him Annie it's like he's still a little boy and he's not." She adds. "He added that his mother used to call me that. Which made me think that maybe that was the main reason why he no longer liked or wanted to be referred to as Annie more than the fact that he is now grown up." She says looking at Obi-Wan who nods his head in agreement and understanding. "I apologised and told him how it was impossible to deny he had grown up." Padme says. "He told me how you managed not to see it." She says keeping her eyes locked on Obi-Wan's as she speaks. "He went on to say how you are a great mentor saying that your as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu." She finishes.

Obi-Wan hangs his head having never heard or expected to receive such high praise from his Padawan.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile as she watches and see's how Obi-Wan responds to hearing this having expected him to act no other way due to the type of man he is. "He went on to say that he was truly thankful to be your Apprentice." She says her smile slowly fading slightly as she remembers what else Anakin said. "He went on to tell me that although he's a Padawan learner in some ways in a lot of ways. He feels that he is really ahead of you." She says keeping her eyes locked on the man standing in the door way of the room to see how he responds.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks at Padme in shock at what he has just heard.

"These are Anakin's words not mine." Padme says feeling the need to point this out.

"I know." Obi-Wan says nodding his head in understanding.

Padme nods her head back. "He told me how he was or rather is ready for the trials. He went on to say that you know it too but that you feel he's too unpredictable. He went on to say that other Jedi his age have gone through the trials and made it. He added how he knows he started his training late but that you won't let him move on." She says hating what Anakin said about the man she loves and hating having to repeat them and tell them to him. "I told him how that must be frustrating. Doing my best to be understanding although I didn't like the way he was talking about you. Due to the fact I know that whatever your doing as far as his training is concerned is no doubt in his best interests." She adds.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at the woman he loves both glad and grateful to see that she understands what he is doing.

"Anakin told me that it was worse telling me how you're overly critical. You never listen and that you don't understand. Adding that it wasn't fair. Which made me laugh due to him having just told me that he had grown up and yet as I told him he had just sounded exactly like that little boy I once knew when he didn't get his way." Padme says.

Obi-Wan laughs at this. "What did he say to that?" He asks after having gotten over his laughter.

"He told me that he wasn't whining." Padme says and tells him. "I told him that I hadn't said it to hurt him and pointed out how you are trying to be more understanding of his needs as well as telling him how mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like but how it's the only way we grow." She adds and tells him.

Obi-Wan smiles at her and at what she has just said. Due to him being able to remember how Qui-Gon always seemed to focus on his fault more than on his abilities or achievements. An finding it ironic how Anakin now thinks and feels as though he is doing the same.

"I told him how he shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to refocus his attention on her. "He pointed out how he was grown up pointing out how I had said that myself." Padme says remembering the look Anakin gave her as he said this. "He then told me that he was ok as far as me wanting to know how he was feeling and how he was meditating on everything that had happened. Specifically his mother." She adds.

Obi-Wan smirks still finding it hard to envision or imagine Anakin meditating willingly due to him being able to remember what a struggle it both was and has been to get him to do so.

"He told me how he couldn't help but feel as though he should have done something sooner." Padme says once again causing Obi-Wan to focus his attention on her and not his thoughts. "He said how he thought that maybe if he had gone to her earlier. She'd still be alive." Padme adds.

"He's talking about his mother?" Obi-Wan asks her.

Padme nods her head. "I told him how there was no way for him to have known what was happening to her. Again doing my best to be both supportive and understanding." She says swallowing hard due to what Anakin had both told her and said in response to this. "Anakin told me that that was not exacterly true." She says looking at Obi-Wan who is looking or rather staring back at her. "I asked him what he meant and he told me how since before you and him were assigned to protect me he hadn't been sleeping well." She says noticing and watching as Obi-Wan hangs his head. "I asked him if it was because of his mother. He told me it was and said how he didn't understand or know why he kept dreaming about her. Due to the fact that he hadn't seen her since he was little. An how he thought maybe the reason he was dreaming about her was due to him being afraid that his memory of her was fading. An he didn't want to lose it." She adds. "However he no longer thought that and told me how now looking back on it the reason he doesn't think that that is the reason is due to the dreams that he was having of her." She finishes.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks at Padme. "What sort of dreams was he having of her?" He asks realising how he had never asked Anakin this as well as realising how Anakin had never gone into detail or told him what sort of dreams he was having about his mum.

"Vivid dreams." Padme says in answer to Obi-Wan's question. "Scary dreams." She adds. "He told me how in the dreams he could see her as clearly as he could see me. An how he could feel her suffering and sense that she was in pain." She adds looking at Obi-Wan who is frowning.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme with a frown both wondering as well as not understanding why his Padawan never told him about this.

"I pointed out how he had told me he started having these dreams before him and you were assigned to protect me." Padme says. "An that his mother wasn't taken by the Sand people until a month ago." She adds. "He told me he knew that and told me how he thinks maybe the dreams that he had of her were premonitions." She adds again looking at Obi-Wan to see how he responds to this.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme stunned by what he has just heard doing his best to try and think of another reason why Anakin may have had these dreams before the actual event it's self took place. An not being able to come up with any alternatives other than this possibility that his Padawan is able to see the future or at the very least the possible future.

"I asked him if he had talked to you about this." Padme says having hoped that Obi-Wan might have said or done something however he simply continues to stand in the door way and looks at her with a stunned looking expression on his face. "He told me he hadn't and I told him how I thought he should." She adds. "I then asked him if he was hungry taking into consideration the fact that none of us had or have eaten since before leaving for Tatooine." She continues on. "He told me he wasn't and I tried to think of something else for us to talk about when he said how although he won't get to see much of it he was looking forward to coming back to Naboo. Telling me how he has thought about it every day since he left. Saying that it is by far the most beautiful place he's ever seen." She says remembering how unnerved she was by his staring at her. "I told him how it may not be as he remembers it. Adding how time changes perception." She adds. "He told me that sometimes it does adding how sometimes it is for the better." She adds again.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard feeling that his Padawan was not either just talking about Naboo or not talking about Naboo at all but rather his wife.

"I changed the subject and told him how it must be difficult having sworn his life to the Jedi." Padme says in her own way letting Obi-Wan know that she was uncomfortable with what Anakin had said. "Telling him how he could not visit the places he liked or do the things he liked and he interrupted me by saying how he couldn't be with the people that he loved." She says looking at Obi-Wan to see how he reacts to this.

Obi-Wan looks back at Padme as soon as she said or rather told him what Anakin had said he had hoped that she had changed the topic of conversation again. However he can tell from looking at her face and in her eyes that she hadn't. An this causes him to think that maybe the conversation she and Anakin had about his feelings is the reason for the tension as well as the reason for his Padawan having left before them.

"I knew I was walking a fine as well as dangerous line by talking to Anakin about his feelings." Padme says and tells her husband. "However I wanted and felt the need to know for myself if Anakin really does feel the way you told me he does." She adds swallowing hard wanting Obi-Wan to know that she knew what she was doing.

Obi-Wan simply looks at Padme not really knowing what to do or say in response to what she has just said wishing that she had believed him or taken his word as far as how Anakin felt and probably still feels about her. An yet knowing that sometimes no matter how many people tell you something you don't really believe it until you hear it directly.

"I asked him if he was allowed to love. Telling him how I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi." Padme says. "He told me that attachment is forbidden. An that possession is forbidden." She adds. "He went on to say that compassion which he defines as unconditional love. Is central to a Jedi's life." She adds again. "Going on to say how Jedi are encouraged to love." She finishes.

"There is a difference between compassion and the type of love that he has for you." Obi-Wan says unable to stop himself from saying what he is thinking and feeling.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan having known he would think and feel the same way about Anakin's point of view on compassion as she did and does. However deciding to wait until she get's to that part of what happened between herself and Anakin before letting him know that she agrees with him. "I told him how he has changed so much." She says. "He responded by telling me how I haven't changed a bit. Saying how I am exactly the way he remembers me in his dreams." She adds.

Obi-Wan hangs his head unable to believe how much he dislikes hearing Anakin talk about his wife like this. An at the same time hating the fact that he actually feels the way he does having thought or rather hoped that he would be better than this or beyond this. An unable to stop himself comparing his thinking that he is beyond anger towards another man talking about the woman he loves like Anakin did to how Anakin thought that he was beyond being angry. _"I guess we both still have much to learn about ourselves." _He mentally says to himself.

"Anakin added that he doubt if Naboo had changed much either." Padme says not liking how quiet Obi-Wan is being wanting to know what he is thinking and how he feels about what she is saying and telling him. "I told him how it hadn't." She says. "He told me how if he grew up here he didn't think he would ever leave. I told him that I doubted that. He went on to tell me how when he started his training he was very homesick and very lonely." She adds. "An that Theed and his mum were the only pleasant things he had to think about. He then pointed out how the problem was the more he thought about his mum the worse he felt. However he would feel better if he thought about the palace." She continues on. "He talked about how the palace shimmers in the sunlight. The way the air always smells of flowers and the soft sound of the distant waterfalls. I told him how I remember the first time I saw the capital." She says. "I was very young and I had never seen a waterfall before. How I thought they were so beautiful. An that I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace." She adds. "He asked me if I didn't dream of power and politics when I was a little girl. I told him how that was the last thing I thought of. It was my love for history that led me into the career I ended up in. Telling him how the more history I read the more I realized how much good politicians could do. An that after school I became a Senatorial advisor with such a passion that before I knew it I was elected Queen. Telling him how for the most part it was because of my conviction that reform was possible. Pointing out how I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected but that thinking back on it. I wasn't sure I was old enough. I wasn't sure I was ready." She finishes.

Obi-Wan smiles remembering how she and the rest of her family told him the same thing that she had told Anakin.

"Anakin pointed out how the people I served thought I did a good job adding how they tried to amend the Constitution so I could stay in office." Padme says.

"Don't tell me." Obi-Wan says having a feeling he knows what is coming. "You told him what your sister Sola told me you would have said to me if you could remember the last ten years." He adds.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile remembering and knowing what Obi-Wan is talking about. "An what is that?" She asks him already knowing the answer.

"How popular rule is not democracy." Obi-Wan says answering her question. "An that it gives the people what they want not what they need." He adds.

Padme smiles even more at her husband. "That is exacterly what I said and told him." She says. "I also told him how I was relieved when my two terms were up." She adds "An that so were my parents. Telling him how they worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over." She adds again. "He asked me what made me decide to become a Senator. I told him how the Queen asked me to and that taking into consideration the fact that she was the Queen. I didn't feel as though I could refuse her." She adds a third time. "He agreed with the Queen's decision saying how he thinks and feels that the Republic needs me adding how he was also glad I chose to serve and how he feels things are going to happen in our generation that will change the Galaxy in profound ways." She finishes.

Obi-Wan simply looks at Padme as he thinks about what Anakin said to her specifically the part in which he was glad that she had chosen to serve and how he thought and felt that the Republic needs her. Which causes him to wonder how his Apprentice will feel when both he and she leave the Order and the Senate.

"I asked him how he feels about politicians." Padme says and tells him.

"An what did he say?" Obi-Wan asks curious to know what Anakin's answer was.

"He told me how he likes two or three." Padme says smiling. "An how he isn't really sure about one of them." She says her smile fading slightly. "He told me that it isn't so much politicians he has a problem with as much as the system." She adds.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme curiously at hearing this.

"He told me how he doesn't think the current system that we have works." Padme says noticing Obi-Wan's interest. "I asked him how he would have it work. He told me that we need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem. Agree what's in the best interests of all the people. An then do it." She adds.

"That's exacterly is exactly what the Senate does." Obi-Wan says. "The problem is that apart from the corrupt Senators etc. People don't always agree." He adds. "In fact they hardly ever do." He adds again..

"I said this to Anakin." Padme says and tells him. "He told me how they should be made to." She adds

"By who?" Obi-Wan asks her. "Who's going to make them?" He adds and asks.

"Anakin didn't have an answer for this question when I asked him." Padme tells him. "I asked him if he thought he could make them and he told me that he didn't but did feel that somebody could adding that it had to be somebody wise." She adds.

"Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." Obi-Wan says not liking the idea of the Galaxy being ruled by a dictatorship. Due to that being exacterly how the Galaxy had been ruled under the Sith.

Padme smiles. "I said the very same thing." She says. "He didn't seem to mind so long as it worked." She adds.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at Padme unable to believe that Anakin really does think or feel that a dictatorship is the way to rule.

"I'm pretty sure he was joking." Padme says able to image she had the same look on her face when Anakin told her that he thought that a dictatorship might either have been or was the way to rule. "He tried to look as though he was serious but ended up smiling and laughing." She adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head in acceptance of this.

"He then asked me if I still lived at home saying how the second message was from my sister and that he assumed I still stayed at home and that that was where the message was sent from. My family's home where me and you had stayed while we where on Naboo." Padme says and tells him. "I told him how I do still live at home and that it is because I move around so much that I've never had a place of my own adding how official residences have no warmth. He told me how he never really had a home. Saying that home was always were his mum was." She adds. "I told him that we didn't stay at my family's home and that we stayed at a lake country retreat. Partly because it was very isolated but also because it was somewhere that I liked to go telling him how when I was in Level Three we used to go there for school retreat." She adds again. "Although I didn't tell Anakin this. The reason why I like this place now is because it is the place where I got married to the man I love." She says smiling an ear to ear smile at Obi-Wan.

"It is also the place where you are going to live with the man you love." Obi-Wan says to her with an ear to ear smile on his face.

Padme nods her head in agreement also thinking about how it is going to be the place where she and the man she loves are hopefully going to raise their children when they decide to have them. "I told him about the island nearby that I used to swim to every day." She says "Telling him how I love the water." She adds. "He told me that he does too. Saying how he figures the reason he likes it is due to him coming from a desert planet." She adds again. "I told him how I used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry me. An that I would try to guess the names of the birds singing. Anakin then told me what you had told me he told you. How he doesn't like sand saying that it's coarse and rough and irritating and that it get's everywhere." She says. "He went on to say how it's not like Naboo. Saying that on Naboo everything's soft and smooth." She finishes.

Obi-Wan swallows hard having a feeling that Anakin once again is not so much talking about Naboo as he is or rather was talking about Padme.

"I told him that there was a very old man who lived on the island that I used to swim out to." Padme says. "An how he used to make glass out of sand and vases and necklaces out of the glass." She adds. "I told him how they were magical." She adds again. "I told him how you could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real but it wasn't." She says.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme remembering how or rather what her having told him this led to both himself and Padme doing and hoping that it did not lead to her and Anakin doing the same thing.

"The reason why I told him this was because I was trying to subtly tell him that his feelings for me may seem real but aren't." Padme says as she looks back at Obi-Wan not liking the look on his face and in his eyes. It isn't one of anger but rather fear or nervousness or both and she can imagine why he is either afraid or nervous due to her both remembering and knowing what happened between him and her when she had told him the same thing that she was telling Anakin on the ship. An able to image what he is wondering or worrying about and wanting to try and put his mind at ease and rest by explaining to him why she was telling Anakin the same thing she had told his Master her husband. "He told me the same thing you did." She says feeling the need to continue on. "Saying how sometimes when you believe something to be real it becomes real." She says only now realising that Anakin had told her the same thing Obi-Wan did.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath.

"I then told him how I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass you would lose yourself." Padme says. "The reason why I did this was to once again try and subtly tell Anakin that what he feels for me may seem real but isn't. However I could tell from the look on his face and in his eyes that he wasn't listening." She adds wanting Obi-Wan to understand why she had said or rather told Anakin the same thing she had said and told him. "I then told him to not look at me the way that he was and he asked me why he shouldn't. I told him because I could see what he was thinking." She says and tells Obi-Wan doing her best to control her anger at the memory of how Anakin didn't seem to think that there was anything wrong with him looking at her the way that he was and had been during their conversation on the ship.

Obi-Wan can feel Padme's anger and knowing that he shouldn't be but can't help but like the fact that she didn't like the way his Padawan was looking at her due to the fact he can imagine the way that he was looking at her and not liking the thought anymore than she must have liked the actual way he was looking at her. "What did he say to that?" He asks.

"He teased me asking me if I had Jedi powers." Padme says and tells him. "I told him how it also made me feel uncomfortable." She adds. "He apologised tell me that when he is around me his mind is no longer his own." She adds again. "He then went on to tell me how from the moment he met me ten years ago there has not been a day that hasn't gone by when he hasn't thought of me." She adds again.

Obi-Wan listens to Padme as she talks remembering how nervous Anakin had been while they were in the lift heading up to the hospital room she was in and his Padawan having told him how he had not seen her in ten years.

"He went on to say that now that he is with me again he's in agony." Padme says. "He added that the closer he gets to me the worse it gets." She adds. "He told me the thought of not being with me makes his stomach turn over and his mouth go dry." She adds again. "He told me how he felt dizzy and couldn't breath telling me that I am in his very soul tormenting him. He then asked me what he could do saying that he would do whatever I asked." She finishes swallowing hard due to what Anakin having said and told her making her feel both sad and guilty for her not being able to return his feelings.

Obi-Wan hangs his head feeling that his Apprentice had laid how he feels for Padme on rather thick to the point of almost going over board in telling her how he feels about her. An yet confident that the reason he did this was in an effort to prove to her how much he loves her. Due to him being able to remember what he was like at that age. An taking into consideration the fact that Padme is the first girl Anakin has ever been in love with as far as he is aware. An this is also the first time that Anakin has ever had these types of feelings for another person. It stands to reason for him to go almost over board in telling the person that he is in love with how he feels.

"He asked me if I was suffering as much as he was and for me to tell him." Padme says "I told him that I couldn't." She adds. "An that it was just not possible." She adds again. "He told me that anything was possible and asked for me to listen to him." She continues on. "I told him that he needed to listen to me. I told him that we live in a real world and that he needed to come back to it. Reminding him that he is studying to become a Jedi Knight and that I'm a Senator. I went on to say that if he followed his thoughts through to conclusion they would lead him to a palace he knows we can not go. Regardless of the way he feels about me." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks and listens to Padme unable not make note of her saying the way Anakin feels about her and not the way they feel about each other. Which he is sure what Anakin either was or had been expecting her to say.

"He asked me if I didn't feel the same way about him as he does about me." Padme says. "I told him that I didn't want to hurt him." She adds. "He responded by telling me that I was asking for him to be rational and how that was something he knew he couldn't do. Saying how he wished he could just wish his feelings away but he couldn't." She adds again. "I told him that attachment was and is forbidden and pointed out how he had just told me that himself." She adds again. "He said how he had also told me that compassion which he defined as unconditional love is central to a Jedi's life and that they are encouraged to love." She continues on. "I told him that that was not compassion. Compassion is having a deep awareness and sympathy for another's suffering or it is understanding the suffering of others and the wanting to do something about it." She finishes.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at this glad that Padme considers compassion to be the same thing he does and that is exacterly what she has just said it is and that it is not what Anakin considers compassion to be.

"I told him that his feelings for me do not fall under compassion." Padme says doing her best not to smile due to her seeing Obi-Wan's smile and knowing the reason for it. "I told him that they fall under him having an attachment to me." She adds. "An that if the Council was to find out about his feelings for me they'd expel him from the Order." She adds again. "I told him how I would not allow him to give up his future for me." She continues on. "He told me how the Council already knew about his attachment to me."

Obi-Wan continues to look or rather stare at Padme as she speaks and listens to what she is saying. Unable to believe how devious and underhanded Anakin was willing to be in order to try and get what he wanted. Due to that being the only way he can describe Anakin telling Padme that the Jedi Order already knew about his attachment as if that made it alright for them to be together.

"I told him that I knew that the Council knew of his attachment to me." Padme says. "I pointed out how they know that he has an attachment to me and that it is strong as strong as the attachment he had to his mum but different. I also pointed out how the Council have tried to stop that attachment becoming anything more. Telling him that this was why they sent him to track down the Bounty Hunter." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme remembering how he had told Anakin the same thing back on the Coruscant ship that had been heading from Geonosis to Coruscant.

"He then asked me if I loved him." Padme says. "He explained that the reason he was asking was because I was coming up with all of these reasons or excuses why we couldn't be together and yet I hadn't answered his question when he asked me if I did or didn't feel the same way about him as he does about me." She adds. "He assumed my silence meant that I did and that I was just saying what I was giving all of those reasons as an excuse." She adds again "At the time I had my head hung however I told him that I didn't love him. He responded by telling me that he didn't believe me which caused me to lift my head and look at him." She continues on. "He then told me that I was going to have to look him in the eyes and tell him I don't feel the same way about him as he does about me and that if I did that then he would believe me. An that we could forget that the conversation ever took place as far as him revealing his feelings for me and continue on as we were before. An that if I couldn't forget about him revealing his feelings for me then he would stay away from me in future." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at Padme partly hoping that she said that she could not forget about him revealing his feelings for her and that he would keep his word and stay away from her. Even though he knows that him hoping this is wrong and while there is a part of him that does hope that this happened. There is another part of him that hopes this doesn't happen due to him wanting both Anakin and Padme to be happy and he is sure that they could be as friends.

"I told him that I can't forget that we had that conversation or that it ever took place as far as him revealing his feelings for me." Padme says. "An I also told him that I didn't want him to stay away from me." She adds. "I went on to say that the reason I didn't want him to stay away from me was because he is my friend. An that I hoped we could still be friends after this." She adds again. "However if he couldn't or didn't want to be my friend after that I would understand." She adds and continues on. "An that I was sorry for hurting him and that I didn't want to have to do what I did. However he had to know the truth and I told him that the truth was that I did love him. As a friend. However as far as me having more than friend type of feelings for him I was sorry but I told him that I didn't have those types of feelings for him. I then said that since he needed to hear me say the words. What I was trying to say to him or rather tell him was that I didn't love him." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at Padme feeling a great deal of relief that she had told him what she did. An yet at the same time unable to help but feel sorry for Anakin due to him remembering his first love or the first time he had thought and felt as though he was in love. An how when that love ended it had hurt although he is sure that his first love ending and the pain it caused him is similar to Anakin's pain at having been told that his feelings weren't reciprocated he is also sure that they are also very different.

"I told him I was sorry." Padme says. "An then left the room." She adds. "An we didn't speak to or see one and other again until we landed." She adds again.

"You did the right thing." Obi-Wan says.

Padme looks at him. "I've lost a friend." She says sadly.

"No." Obi-Wan says as he enters the room and walks to the opposite side of the bed to the side she is standing on. "Anakin is still your friend." He adds and tells her. "He is just hurting right now." He adds again. "You were the first woman he had ever loved or had these types or kinds of feelings for." He adds a third time.

"That makes me feel better knowing that." Padme says sarcastically.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile. "I didn't say it to make you feel bad or worse than you already do." He says and tells her honestly. "I'm just trying to explain and let you know how Anakin is feeling." He adds. "Your first love. Unless I am very much mistaken was Palo. The young man your sister told me about that you met while you were in the Legislative Youth Program." He continues on. "Remember how you felt when you saw him?" He asks smiling a small smile. "Remember how you described him to Sola?" He adds and asks remembering the way Sola told him Padme had described him to her. "Very cute. Dark curly hair. Dreamy eyes." He says also remembering how jealous he felt.

Padme nods her head remembering Sola telling Obi-Wan this the first time they had dinner with her family and how she hated her sister for having told Obi-Wan that and about her first boyfriend.

"Do you remember how you felt when you went into public service and he went on to become an artist?" Obi-Wan asks her in his own way asking if she remembers how she felt when she and Palo ended their relationship.

Padme nods her head again.

"Well that is similar to the way Anakin is feeling." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "Only for him instead of having been in a relationship with his first love. They didn't return his feelings." He adds.

Padme hangs her head wishing that she didn't have to be the one to break Anakin's heart.

Obi-Wan walks around to the same side of the bed as Padme is standing on and gently turns her around to face him rather than face the bed and lifts her head to look at him and look into his eyes. "You did the right thing Padme." He says and tells her. "Anakin will hurt for a time but he will get over it." He adds meaning and really believing what he is saying. "An when he does. I am sure he will accept your friendship." He adds again.

"What if he doesn't?" Padme asks unable to help but wonder if her telling Anakin the truth as to how she feels about him has ruined any chance of them ever being friends again.

Obi-Wan smiles a small sad smile knowing that it is possible that Anakin may not be able to be "just friends" with Padme and yet hoping that he can be due to him wanting them both to be happy and knowing that the woman he loves not being friends with Anakin is something that will make her unhappy. An yet knowing that if that is what his Padawan decides there is nothing either of them can do to change his mind. "You still have me." He says hoping that that is some small consolation.

Padme looks at the man before her and smiles a small smile back at him as she closes the gap between them and wraps her arms around him as he wraps his arms around her and the two of them simply enjoy being able to hold one and other.

"We're not going to be able to do this again for a while." Obi-Wan says.

Padme opens her eyes as she thinks about what he has just said and realises what both he and she are doing and that is getting ready to leave Naboo and go back to Coruscant. An when they do they both know what it means. It means that from the moment that they land on Coruscant until either they are able to be alone together or until the war is over. They will both have to pretend that they are not together or that they have any feelings for one and other apart from friendship type of feelings. Thinking about this causes both Obi-Wan and Padme to hold on to the other a little tighter and firmer neither one really wanting to do what they both know that they have to until the war is over. "I had better finish packing." Padme says not wanting to let go of her husband due to her not knowing the next time she will be able to hold him or have him hold her like this again.

Obi-Wan swallows hard not wanting to let his wife and the woman he loves go and yet knowing that he has to and so very reluctantly he does.

An with that Padme continues packing and once they are both ready to leave they along with the droids leave the Lake Country retreat and head back to the Naboo ship that they used to travel to Tatooine in climb aboard and Obi-Wan pilots the ship and with the two escorts that had been arranged for them by Queen Jamillia at Anakin's request. The ship with the Jedi Knight and Senator on takes off and heads for Coruscant.

Over the next two years and seven months.

Obi-Wan along with many other Jedi is given the rank of General within the Grand Army Of The Republic. An is sent on many missions with his Padawan to fight the Separatists and defend as well as stop planets and systems that remain loyal to the Republic from falling under enemy control. While many planets and systems remain loyal to the Republic. Just as many defect to the Separatists side. He also over the two years and seven months becomes a great military strategist leading and commanding as well as ordering clones into battle. His tactical skills enabling him to minimize the number of clone as well as others who are under his command from suffering injury or worse. While some of the missions he is sent on take place on land. Others take place in the sky where despite his dislike for flying he proves himself to be an excellent pilot. Due to his abilities leading him and those he commands to many victories for the Republic he becomes one of the Republic's most talked about as well as revered war heroes. Due to his abilities both in the cockpit of a fighter as well as a military strategist in the field. Not to mention his persuasive demeanour he is given the title of "The Negotiator" While all this is going on. Obi-Wan and Anakin become a lot closer to one and other. Due to Obi-Wan doing what he vowed and being the kind of Master his Padawan needs above being the kind of Master the Council expects him to be. He also forms a strong friendship with Commander Cody one of the clone officers who he serves with on many occasions along with Anakin with his and the commander's friendship starting after the Commander saves his life.

Anakin just like Obi-Wan and many other Jedi becomes a part of the Grand Army Of The Republic. An is sent on many missions with his Master to fight the Separatists. Just like his Master Anakin also becomes one of the Republic's most talked about as well as revered war heroes earning himself the title of "Hero With No Fear" Some of the missions he is sent on take place on land just like Obi-Wan's while others take place in the sky where he shows what a great pilot he is. While all this is going on. Obi-Wan and Anakin become a lot closer to one and other. Due to his Master doing what he had told Anakin he was going to do on the ship that was taking them from Geonosis back to Coruscant and being the kind of Master he needs him to be rather than being the kind of Master the Council expects him to be. Anakin's relationship with Padme also improves and it starts with him apologising to her soon after she and Obi-Wan return to Coruscant for the way he treated her before he left Naboo and tells her how he would like to still be her friend. An despite her attempt to refuse his attempt to make up for the way he treated her before he left Naboo by offering her Threepio after him insisting that she takes him and looks after him due to him being away most of the time and not being able to look after him. She accepts Threepio and both Padme and Anakin grow as friends.

While Obi-Wan and Anakin are busy fighting the war out in the far reaches of the Galaxy. Padme continues her role as Senator for her home planet of Naboo. As well as paying attention to everything that is said and done within the Senate due to what Obi-Wan had told her about the possibility of the Senate being in the control of this Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Not only does she pay attention to what those she does not trust say and do she also pays attention to what the Senators she trusts say and do. Senator's like Bail Organa of Alderan Mon Mothma as well as others. Padme's relationship with Anakin also improves with Anakin apologising to her soon after she and Obi-Wan return to Coruscant and telling her how he would like to still be her friend. An although she does her best to refuse his attempts to make up for the way he treated her before he left Naboo. By offering her Threepio after his instance that she takes him. An looks after him due to him being away most of the time and not being able to. She accepts Threepio and she and Anakin grow as friends.

Despite Padme and Obi-Wan having agreed to keep their marriage a secret until the war is over. The two of them stay very close to one and other. With the two of them spending any and all the free time they can get when either he is back on Coruscant or in between missions and assignments and she is not in the Senate together.

Meanwhile in the Senate. Things are changing and the cause of this change is the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Who over the two years and seven months makes more and more "amendments" to the constitution. Claiming that he is doing so "in the interests of security" with each new amendment that is made. They give the Supreme Chancellor more and more power. As well as control and the Senate looses more and more power as well as control.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two years and seven months later.

At the Jedi Temple.

The rituals for Padawans to become Knights are relatively simple.

The first ritual is for the Padawan to complete "The Trials" as they are known. That are set to test them.

The second ritual after the first ritual has been completed is known as "The Night Of Meditation" In which the Padawan spends a night alone in meditation.

After both of these two rituals have been completed.

Then comes the third and final ritual.

Which takes place in the Knighting hall.

Which is where Anakin is currently heading due to him having completed. "The Night Of Meditation" Earlier this morning. An having completed "The Trials" that had been set for him to test him. Before he and Obi-Wan left Coruscant. On what was to put it in a nice way a personal mission to or rather for Obi-Wan. Who to put it bluntly had become obsessed and what had started out to Anakin as a wild Bantha chase. An that was to try and find somebody who the Padawan believed to be dead. Due to him having killed the person that they were looking for during one of his missions.

The person that they were looking for's name was Asajj Ventress. Who had been an Apprentice of Count Dooku's and who both Anakin and Obi-Wan had met and faced many times over the past two years and seven months in battle. An it was through these countless battles with the first female Sith that either Obi-Wan or Anakin had ever encountered. That Obi-Wan found out much about her past and believed that there was still good in her. Enough even to turn her from the Darkside to the light. Something that no Sith has ever done before.

Anakin smiles a small smile to himself as he thinks about how to begin with when they first started searching for Asajj Ventress. He had genuinely thought that it was a wild Bantha chase. However after following several clues that pointed to her survival and after he had destroyed the deadly bounty hunter Durge once and for all. He had to admit that he was not as sure as he had been when they first started looking for her that he had really killed her. He also remembers how they eventually found Ventress on Boz Pity in a bacta tank. An how she attacked them when she came out of her trance. However they once again managed to defeat her and she was abandoned by the man who had trained her in the ways of the Darkside. Count Dooku. An the last time that either he and or Obi-Wan saw her. She was dead.

If it hadn't been for that interruption Anakin would already be a Jedi Knight.

However despite how much and how badly he has wanted to face "The Trials" go through them complete them as well as go through and complete "The Night Of Mediation" and become a Jedi Knight. The Padawan can't help but in a strange way feel glad that his progress through "The Three Stages Of Knighthood" as they are known. Had been interrupted due to the fact that his Master had become obsessed with Asajj Ventress and although he both knows and is sure that things did not turn out or end the way Obi-Wan would have liked. At least his Master can now get over this obsession with her.

Finally reaching his destination. Anakin clears his mind as he comes to a stop in front of the two large doors that lead into the Knighting hall. He takes a deep breath and swallows hard feeling both excited and nervous. Due to him knowing what is about to happen due to him having heard about what happens from others who have gone through it before him. Doing his best to get his nervousness and excitement under control. Anakin reaches up and out with his right hand and knocks three times on the door due to this being part as well as the beginning of the third and final ritual in "The Three Stages Of Knighthood"

The door in front of Anakin opens to reveal his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi standing there in his Jedi robes and cloak.

"Padawan Skywalker." Obi-Wan says with an emotionless expression on his face and an equally emotionless tone in his voice.

"Master Kenobi." Anakin says back. His expression and tone equally emotionless. "I have completed "The Trials" that were set me. An I have completed "The Night Of Mediation" I am now ready to begin the third and final stage of Knighthood. If I may be allowed entrance into the Knighting Hall Master." He says having memorised the lines and words that he has to say to his Master in order to gain entrance and acceptance into the Knighthood hall.

"You may enter. Padawan Skywalker." Obi-Wan says moving to the side and allowing Anakin to enter the hall. Which he does and Obi-Wan closes the door behind him.

Anakin looks around the great hall having heard stories about this room and yet having never been allowed or able to get inside of it. Due to the doors to the room being locked except when there is Knighting taking place or set to take place. However when a Knighting is set to take place. All other Padawans Knights and Masters are made sure to stay out of the hallways of the Temple. So that the Padawan that is hoping to become a Knight has free and easy access from wherever he or she is to the Knighting Hall. His attention is slowly drawn to the centre of the room where on the floor there is a large circle and in the middle is a medium circle and standing on the large circle line are the eleven Masters and members of the Jedi Council. He also notices that the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and leader of the Jedi Council. Master Yoda is standing at the front of the room and at what could be considered the "head" of the large circle.

"Please follow me. Padawan Skywalker." Obi-Wan says as he walks past Anakin and heads over to where the Jedi Council members are standing. Anakin follows close behind.

When the Master and Apprentice reach the large circle which the Council members are standing around they walk past the Council members that are in their way and Anakin stands in the middle of the medium circle. While Obi-Wan stands in front of him both of them facing The Grand Master of the Order and Council. Master Yoda.

"Grand Master Yoda." Obi-Wan says beginning to speak after a long silence. "I Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Present my Padawan and Apprentice. Anakin Skywalker. Who stands before you and the other members of the Jedi Council. As his Master it is my duty to inform you. That he has completed "The Trials" that have been set before him. An that he has also completed "The Night Of Mediation" An as such he is ready to be Knighted. An become a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan says as he bows before Master Yoda and then walks around and stands behind Anakin.

"Council members." Master Yoda says watching as all ten of the other Council members ignite their Lightsabers and turn them around and have them both facing and pointing to the floor. "Padawan Skywalker." Master Yoda then says turning his attention from the other members of the Council to the young man standing before him. "Please. Ignite your Lightsaber. An position it like the Council members have done. An kneel behind it." He says and tells the man before him.

Anakin does as he is told. He ignites his Lightsaber turns it around so that it is both pointing as well as facing the floor and kneels behind it.

"We are all Jedi." Master Yoda says speaking to everybody in the room. "The Force speaks through us." He says and adds. "Through our actions. The Force proclaims itself. An what is real." He adds again. "Today we are here to acknowledge. What the Force has proclaimed." He continues on his gaze turning from the others in the room to the young man kneeling before him behind his Lightsaber. "Padawan Skywalker." He says. "By the right of the Council." He adds. "An by the will of the Force." He continues. "I dub thee. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker of the Republic." He finishes turning his attention from Anakin to Obi-Wan who is standing behind him and nods his head at him.

Obi-Wan nods his head back at the Grand Master. Showing him that he understands what he wants him to do. As he takes the Padawan braid on Anakin's head in one hand. An uses the knife he is holding in the other to cut the Padawan braid from Anakin's head. Officially signalling the end of Anakin's life or time depending on your point of view as a Padawan and Apprentice. An marking the beginning of his new life or time again depending on your point of view. As a Jedi Knight.

Once the braid has been cut off. Obi-Wan let's the braid fall to the floor. Due to it being up to the Padawan to pick it up and decide what is to be done with it. The Jedi Knight turns his attention from his kneeling now former Padawan. To the Grand Master who is obviously waiting for a signal that he has finished. Which Obi-Wan gives him by simply nodding his head at him. Which Master Yoda returns as he then turns his attention to the young man still kneeling behind his ignited Lightsaber.

"Rise and take up your Lightsaber." Master Yoda says and tells the man kneeling before him. "Jedi Knight. Anakin Skywalker." He adds. "An may the Force be with you." He finishes.

Anakin get's to his feet as Master Yoda takes out his miniature Lightsaber with which he used to fight Count Dooku two years and several months ago. He ignites it and offers Anakin a salute which Anakin returns with his own Lightsaber. As he then turns to the next Master and Council member in the line going clockwise around the circle being given a salute by each Council member. Which is a show or a sign that each member of the Council accept him as a Jedi Knight to which he responds by returning the salute which in terms of the ritual is his way of thanking each Council member and Master for accepting his new status it is also a show of respect.

Obi-Wan who has now moved to outside of the circle. Due to him not being a Master or member of the Council. An since Anakin is no longer his Padawan his role in the ritual/ceremony has ended. He now simply watches as his now former Apprentice goes around the circle one Master and Council member at a time. An they give him a salute with their Lightsaber which he returns before continuing on to the next Master and Council member.

An as he both looks and watches this. Obi-Wan can't help but remember his own Knighting ritual and ceremony. Which he had insisted on having once he and Anakin as well as the rest of the Jedi Council got back from Naboo. Due to the fact all of his peers as well as his predecessors and successors were going to have the rituals and ceremony. An although Master Yoda had saw fit to make or rather consider his battle as well as his successful defeating of the Sith Warrior. Who he now knows the name of and that name being Darth Maul. As his trial and him having had "The Night Of Mediation" before he and Master Yoda met in one of the many rooms in Theed Palace. To discuss recent events which was when the Grand Master informed him that he was being given the rank of Jedi Knight.

When his own third and final step to Knighthood had taken place. Which had been the same ceremony which Anakin has just taken part in. Master Yoda had presided over that just as he has presided over all Knighthoods. Although Obi-Wan can remember the Grand Master having asked him. Why he felt the need to take another trial. Due to him at the time having been and still being the only Padawan to have killed a Sith. An Obi-Wan telling the Grand Master that he did not want to be singled out or regarded as the new standard. To which every and all other Padawans felt as though they needed to either aim to achieve or achieve the same thing that he had done. In order to become or feel as though they had earned the right to become or be referred to as a Jedi Knight. Master Yoda accepted his explanation and gave him another trial which he passed with distinction. An afterwards went through "The Night Of Mediation" and the next day was properly given the title of Jedi Knight.

As he thinks about this. Obi-Wan's focus can't help but turn to Anakin's Padawan braid which is laying on the floor as he wonders what his former Padawan is going to do with it. Due to it being a tradition for Padawans to give their braids to their former Masters. As a sign of respect. As well as being a way for the Padawan to say thank you to their former Master for training them. An getting them ready to become a Knight. As he thinks about the tradition. He can't help but think about how he was or rather had been unable to carry on the tradition. Due to Qui-Gon having died on Naboo. An his body being burned the night before the celebration that Naboo held to celebrate two things. The liberation of the planet as well as the new relationship that the Naboo and Gungans had with one and other.

Despite the fact that he could have given the braid to anybody else he wanted to. Obi-Wan can remember how he felt as though it would have been wrong of him and for him to do that. Due to him having for a long time intended on giving Qui-Gon his braid. An since he could not carry on the tradition. Rather than keep it and rather than pass it on to somebody else. That night he stood on top of the Jedi Temple alone and burned his Padawan braid. In his own mind the reason he was doing this was so that it could be "One with the Force" just like his former Master had become one with the Force. An in his own way although obviously not physically he was giving the braid to Qui-Gon by burning it just like his Master had been.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin's voice says causing Obi-Wan to come out of his thoughts and back into the present to see his former Apprentice standing before him a short distance away from him.

"Jedi Knight Skywalker." Obi-Wan says in response.

Anakin smiles an ear to ear smile obviously either liking the fact that his former Master is the first person to refer to him by his new title or he simply likes the fact that somebody has referred to him by his new title. "Here." He says as he holds out his right hand and offers it to him.

Obi-Wan turns his attention from Anakin's face to the outstretched hand and arm towards him and in the hand. He see's Anakin's Padawan braid. Although he notices that the beads are missing. However despite this he can't get over or believe what Anakin is doing and what he is saying by offering him his Padawan braid.

"This is for you." Anakin says swallowing hard. Hoping that his former mentor and Master will take it. Due to him knowing that it is tradition as well as knowing what him giving his former teacher the braid means. An although before their talk on Geonosis he had wondered weather or not to give Obi-Wan his Padawan braid. Ever since then he feels as though he should continue the tradition due to his former Master having done what he promised to do. An that is be the kind of Master he needs. Instead of being the kind of Master the Council expects him to be. As well as him not treating him like a regular Padawan anymore. Not just due to his destiny but due to the fact that he is not like a regular Padawan like Obi-Wan himself had said. Due to him not having begun his training until very late in his life as far as somebody both becoming a Padawan and learning about the ways of the Force etc is concerned.

Obi-Wan slowly reaches out with his own right hand and takes the braid from Anakin. Holding it firmly in his fist as he looks at the braid before turning his attention to Anakin. "Thank you." He says genuinely touched by what Anakin has just given him and what it means.

"If your wondering where the beads are." Anakin says with a grin. "Their right here." He adds holding open his left hand and showing Obi-Wan the beads that had been on his braid.

"What are you going to do with them?" Obi-Wan asks his former student curiously.

"I was thinking of giving them to Padme." Anakin says still grinning. "The reason being. I feel as though both you and she are the main reasons for me becoming a Jedi Knight." He adds and explains. "Do you think we will be able to see her before our next mission?" He adds and asks.

"I don't think that that is going to be a problem Anakin." A familiar female voice says behind an ear to ear smiling Obi-Wan who steps aside and allows Anakin to see Padme standing where he had just been standing.

"Padme!" Anakin says in shock. Turning to look at the Council members as well as Master Yoda and noticing that none of them are paying any attention to the Senator from Naboo being in the Knighting hall. "What are you doing here?" Anakin asks turning his attention back around to Padme.

"I came to see you get Knighted." Padme says in response and answer to Anakin's question due to this being only half the reason why she is here. However she knows she can't tell either Anakin or Obi-Wan the other reason why she is here until it has happened. An the fact that she knows something neither Anakin or Obi-Wan knows is part of the reason why she is smiling the ear to ear smile that she is.

"But how did you get in here?" Anakin asks still in a state of both shock and confusion. "Knightings are a private and personal thing." He adds and explains his reason for asking the question that he has. "Nobody outside of the Temple has ever attended one." He adds.

"Master Yoda contacted me yesterday." Padme says and tells the slightly younger man before her. "He told me what was happening." She adds. "That you where going to go through "The Night Of Meditation" and that if you passed or rather completed that then tomorrow meaning today you would be Knighted." She finishes explaining to Anakin as she had explained to Obi-Wan when he first arrived in the Knighting hall and saw her there. "Although he didn't tell me that nobody outside of the Temple had ever attended one of these things." She adds. "I didn't find that out until I spoke with your former Master here." She adds again turning her head to look at Obi-Wan who is standing on the left side of Anakin and on the right side of Padme.

"You didn't know about this?" Anakin asks looking at his former Master in surprise.

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "I didn't know until I walked into the Hall and saw Padme here." He adds and tells his former student honestly.

"I wonder why Master Yoda didn't tell you she would be here." Anakin says both honestly and genuinely curious.

Obi-Wan goes to speak however stops as he Anakin and Padme all hear the sound of Master Yoda's walking stick hitting the floor repeatedly causing the three of them to turn their attention to the Grand Master.

"Council Members." Master Yoda says looking at the other members of the Council. "Knights." He adds looking at Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Senator." He adds again looking at Padme who looks back at him. "Now time it is for the promotion." He continues on. "However. Due to us having more to give this individual. Than just a new title. Take place here the promotion will not." He says and tells the other people in the room. "Please follow me." He finishes as he starts to make his way across the room towards the double doors leading both into and out of the Knighting hall with the other Council members following after him.

"A promotion?" Anakin asks as he turns his head around to look at Obi-Wan.

"Don't look at me." Obi-Wan says looking back at his former Apprentice. "As far as I know you are the only Jedi being promoted today." He adds.

"Well what does that mean?" Padme asks looking between Anakin and Obi-Wan. "What is a promotion?" She adds and asks knowing that the question she has just asked sounds and is a silly one. However feeling the need to ask it due to the fact that a promotion might mean something different within the Order to what it normally means outside of the Order.

"Promotion is the term we use within the Order when somebody who has already obtained the rank of Knight is being given a new rank." Anakin says and tells Padme. "For example a Knight going on to become a Master or on very rare occasions going from Master to Grand Master." He adds.

"Do you think Master Yoda is about to appoint somebody as the new Grand Master?" Padme asks already knowing the answer to this question.

Obi-Wan and Anakin look at one and other in shock at this possibility. "He must me." Anakin says looking at Obi-Wan.

"He's only 879 years old though." Obi-Wan says with a frown.

"Who do you think it is going to be?" Padme asks doing her best to try and managing to hide her smile as she continues to look between the two Jedi Knights.

"There's only one person it can be." Anakin says looking back at Padme. "Master Windu." He adds answering her question.

"It's very rare for a Grand Master not to pick his second in command to replace him as Grand Master." Obi-Wan says and tells Padme. "In this instance. The man who is second in command of the Order and Council is Master Windu." He adds. "Which means that if Master Yoda is going to appoint a new Grand Master it is probably going to be him." He adds again.

"Well we better hurry and follow them." Padme says. "I don't want to miss getting to be the first person ever outside of the Temple to see a new Grand Master being appointed." She adds. An with that she heads out of the Knighting Hall with Anakin following close behind her and Obi-Wan following close behind him. However once outside of the Hall Obi-Wan stops and turns to face the double doors using the Force to close them as well as lock them so that nobody can get in until the next Knighting. He then turns and races after the others. He eventually arrives at the Council chamber and finds the doors to the chamber open with all eleven members of the Council standing in front of their chairs with Padme and Anakin standing on the other side of the room. He quietly enters the room and stands just off to the left side of the doors allowing them to close behind him as he stands where he is and watches and waits for Master Yoda to begin the promotion ceremony to appoint Master Windu as the new Grand Master feeling honoured to bare witness to this historic event. Due to the fact that normally the only people who get to witness the promotion of a Master to Grand Master are the other members of the Jedi Council all of the other Jedi the Padawans Knights and Masters are informed of the appointment afterwards. An yet both he and Anakin as well as Padme are getting to be the first three people not on the Council to witness this.

"Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda says causing Obi-Wan to come out of his thoughts and look at the Grand Master who is standing in or rather on his seat while all of the other Council members are standing in front of their's. "Come to the centre please." Master Yoda says.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at the Grand Master and his first Master before he became Qui-Gon's Padawan. As he slowly walks past the Council members in front of him and stands in the centre of the room facing Master Yoda.

All of a sudden Master Windu walks from his position standing in front of his seat which is positioned next to the Grand Master and walks up and stands in front of Obi-Wan who stares at him as he then turns around and faces Master Yoda.

"Grand Master Yoda." Master Windu says beginning to speak after a long silence. "I Jedi Master Mace Windu. Present Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who stands before you and the other members of the Jedi Council. As his friend and superior it is my duty to inform you. That he is ready to be promoted. An become a Jedi Master." Master Windu adds.

Obi-Wan simply stares at the back of Master Windu unable to believe what he has just heard his friend and superior say as he watches the Jedi Master in front of him bow before Master Yoda and then walk back to where he was standing before turn around and face him.

"Council members." Master Yoda says causing Obi-Wan to turn his head first back around to Master Yoda and then around and watch along with Master Yoda as well as both Padme and Anakin. As all ten of the other Council members ignite their Lightsabers and turn them around and have them both facing and pointing to the floor. "Jedi Knight Kenobi." Master Yoda then says turning his attention from the other members of the Council to the man standing before him. "Please. Ignite your Lightsaber. An position it like the Council members have done. An kneel behind it." He says and tells the man before him.

Obi-Wan swallows hard having not expected this. However despite how shocked he is he does as he is told. He takes out his Lightsaber from his belt ignites it turns it around so that it is both pointing as well as facing the floor and kneels behind it.

"We are all Jedi." Master Yoda says speaking to everybody in the room. "The Force speaks through us." He says and adds. "Through our actions. The Force proclaims itself. An what is real." He adds again. "Today we are here to acknowledge. What the Force has proclaimed." He continues on his gaze turning from the others in the room to the man kneeling before him behind his Lightsaber. "Jedi Knight Kenobi." He says. "By the right of the Council." He adds. "An by the will of the Force." He continues. "I dub thee. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Republic." He finishes.

Obi-Wan hangs his head and closes his eyes unable to believe what he has just heard.

"Rise and take up your Lightsaber." Master Yoda says and tells the man kneeling before him. "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." He adds. "An may the Force be with you." He finishes.

Obi-Wan slowly get's to his feet as Master Yoda takes out his miniature Lightsaber ignites it and offers Obi-Wan a salute which Obi-Wan returns with his own Lightsaber. As he then turns to the next Master and Council member in the line Master Windu and going clockwise around the room is given a salute by each Council member and he returns it with a salute of his own.

After having both received and given each and every member of the Council a salute Obi-Wan goes to leave the circle and walk over to Padme and Anakin however before he can take a single step.

"Not so fast Master Kenobi." Master Yoda says causing all eyes including Obi-Wan's to turn to him. "One thing more to give you we have." The Grand Master says and adds.

Obi-Wan frowns at this wondering what else there is for them to give him.

Master Yoda then gestures or rather points with one of the fingers on his left hand and Obi-Wan follows the gesture/finger to the seat which is positioned on the other side of Master and Council member Ki-Adi-Mudi who is standing on the left side of Master Yoda.

"Please take your place." Master Yoda says. "Council member Kenobi." He adds.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his attention from the vacant seat which has been unoccupied since the former Jedi Master who sat in it was killed on the frontlines to Master Yoda unable to believe what he has just said and told him to do as well as what it means.

Master Yoda simply looks or rather stares back at Obi-Wan however his expression goes from one of a mix between emotionless and serious to a friendly smile. As he slowly nods his head letting Obi-Wan know that he is serious.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his attention back to the vacant seat as he slowly makes his way over to it turns around once he reaches it and sits down in it. Once he is sat down he slowly turns his attention to the right and looks at both Anakin and Padme. Both of them are looking back at him Anakin is looking at him with either a stunned or shocked expression on his face but he is also smiling. While Padme is smiling an ear to ear smile at him.

Later that night at Five Hundred Republica.

"You knew didn't you?" Obi-Wan asks looking across the table to the woman sitting at the other end of the table to him.

Padme lifts her head and looks at Obi-Wan knowing what he is referring to due to her having known from the time that they agreed to meet up tonight that this topic would come up eventually. However she decides rather than answer the question directly she will drag it out a little. "Knew what?" She asks as she turns her attention back to the meal that she is eating.

"You knew about the promotion." Obi-Wan says smiling due to him being able to tell from the tone of Padme's voice that she knows what he is talking about although she is pretended as though she doesn't. "Before we explained to you what it meant and before Master Yoda announced it." He adds.

Padme lifts her head and looks at Obi-Wan a small smile spreading across her face as she looks at him.

Obi-Wan nods his head due to her smile being all of the confirmation he needs that she knew just like he had said before he and Anakin explained to her what a promotion was and before Master Yoda informed the other Council members who no doubt knew due to what Master Windu had done and informed himself and Anakin the only two people in the room who didn't know about the promotion. _"Then again." _He mentally says to himself wondering if Anakin did know about the promotion and deciding to ask Padme. "Did Anakin also know about the promotion?" He asks her curiously.

Padme shakes her head. "No." She says and tells him honestly.

"Well." Obi-Wan says. "At least I'm not the only one who didn't know." He adds. Knowing that it is wrong and yet unable to help but take a small amount of satisfaction knowing that he isn't the only one who didn't know.

"You're so bad." Padme says and tells him with an ear to ear smile.

"Look who talking." Obi-Wan says in response with his own ear to ear smile.

"Touché." Padme says as she and Obi-Wan go back to focusing and eating their dinners in comfortable silence. "So." Padme says breaking the silence. "Now that you're on the Council." She adds. "Does this mean you will be planet bound more?" She adds and asks.

Obi-Wan smiles a sad smile knowing what Padme is asking him in her own way and that is if he will not be going on so many missions that take him away from Coruscant and away from her. "Unfortunately not." He says and tells her honestly deciding to tell her what he had hoped to wait until later in the evening to tell her. "As a matter of fact Anakin and I will be leaving tomorrow on another mission." He adds.

Padme looks across the table at Obi-Wan in shock at what he has just said and told her. While he looks back at her with an apologetic look on his face. "Where are you going?" She asks him.

"The Outer Rim." Obi-Wan says and tells her.

"The Outer Rim!" Padme snaps even more shocked at hearing how far away from her he is being sent than hearing that he is leaving tomorrow.

Obi-Wan nods his head.

Padme slowly hangs her head not sure exacterly what to say in response to this.

"Padme." Obi-Wan says causing Padme to lift her head and look at him. "Between you and me?" He adds and asks her.

Padme nods her head knowing that when Obi-Wan asks her or says "between you and me" that what he really means or is asking her is if he can either say or tell her something that will stay just between them.

"This war has turned into a stalemate." Obi-Wan says and tells her. Telling her not only his own personal feelings but also the way the war is and has gone. "Neither side is really winning." He adds. "We get a victory. They suffer a loss. We suffer a loss. They get a victory." He adds again. "An despite how great or good our victories are and have been." He continues on. "They are not significant victories. As far as us turning the tide in this war to our favour or advantage. Nor are they significant victories as far as us being able to bring this war to a successful end." He finishes.

Padme hangs her head and thinks about what Obi-Wan has just said and told her. "You know." She starts off by saying. "Anakin is no longer a Padawan." She adds. "He's now a Jedi Knight." She adds lifting her head to look at the man she loves.

Obi-Wan is a little confused as to what this has to do with what he has just said and told her. Having expected her to say something in response to it. "Yes I know." He says deciding to see where this change in conversation and topic leads.

"Which means you have kept your promise to Qui-Gon." Padme says keeping her eyes locked with her husbands.

Obi-Wan looks back at Padme now realising what she is getting at and in a way how this relates to what he has just said and told her about the way the war is going.

"An seeing as how Anakin is now a Jedi Knight." Padme says. "An no longer your Padawan." She adds. "Which means that you are no longer his Master." She says. "I think it is safe to say that you have also fulfilled your vow to Anakin." She adds.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile having a feeling he knows what she is going to say next as he hangs his head and waits to hear what she says.

"I guess what I'm trying to say Obi." Padme says feeling a tad nervous due to Obi-Wan having just hung his head. "Is that you are now free to leave the Jedi Order." She adds and says knowing that in a way it sounds either stupid or crazy for him to do this taking into consideration the honour he has just had bestowed upon him being made not just a Master but also a member of the Jedi Council. An yet feeling the need to remind him of the reason why they had originally agreed to have a secret relationship and then a secret marriage and how after his promise to Qui-Gon had been kept and his vow to Anakin had been fulfilled. He would leave the Order.

"I can't." Obi-Wan says keeping his head hung.

Padme blinks and looks at Obi-Wan who still has his head hung.

Obi-Wan slowly lift his head and looks at his wife who is looking or rather staring back at him. "I mean I could." He says swallowing hard. "Some would probably see this as a golden opportunity for me to leave the Order." He adds as he slowly shakes his head. "But I can't." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan with a frown. "Why not?" She asks him not really seeing anything really holding him back or stopping him from leaving if he really wanted to leave. An as she thinks about this she suddenly starts to wonder. "Don't you want to leave anymore?" She asks.

Obi-Wan smiles a sad ear to ear smile at her. "Yes I do." He says and tells her honestly and seriously. "But I can't leave right now." He adds.

"Why not?" Padme asks him again.

"What would I do?" Obi-Wan asks her back.

Padme looks at the newly made Jedi Master with a frown in confusion.

"If I left the Order." Obi-Wan says. "It would mean also leaving the Grand Army Of The Republic." He adds. "So I couldn't fight." He adds referring to him being able to fight the Separatists and do his part for the war effort. "You would still be a Senator due to you having told me how you can't leave until after the war is over." He adds again. "So if I was to leave the Order now. What would I do?" He adds and asks her having in his own way explained what he means by his question as to what would he do. "An what would my leaving mean?" He adds and asks.

"What do you mean?" Padme asks him realising and understanding what he meant when he asked her what would he do. However now being confused by the second question he has just asked her as far as what would his leaving mean.

"I have just been given two huge honours." Obi-Wan says and tells his wife. "The rank of Jedi Master and a seat on the Jedi Council." He adds. "Where maybe my actions or my decisions can help do what we have thus far been unable to do. An that is help us to gain a significant victory that either turns the tide in this war to our favour and advantage or helps us to be able to bring this war to a successful end." He adds again. "An if I was to leave now I would be turning my back on the Grand Army Of The Republic." He continues on. "Which means I would be turning my back on Cody." He says referring to his friend Commander Cody. "An I would be turning my back on the Jedi Order and Council which includes Anakin." He says swallowing hard. "The army needs me." He says. "The Order and Council need me." He adds. "At least until this war is over. At which time I can leave the Order and you can announce your intention to resign. Naboo can hold a vote to pick your new successor and once your successor is picked you can resign and retire from public life. An I can do the same." He finishes.

Padme slowly nods her head in understanding as to what Obi-Wan is saying and telling her as she hangs her head and thinks about what he has just said. As she slowly lifts her head and looks at him again. "Don't you think that the Jedi Order and Council may see you're leaving after the war as you turning your back on them?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile. "Yes they might do." He says and tells her honestly having a feeling that even if the Order and Council don't there is one recently Knighted Jedi that might. "However when you think about it." He says and adds. "Which would be worse?" He adds and asks her. "Me leaving them now in the midst of a war that neither side is currently winning?" He asks. "Or me leaving them once the war is won?" He adds and asks. "I think and feel that I will be able to leave the Order and Council a lot less guilt ridden. If I was to leave after we have won this war. Then I would be able to if I was to leave now." He finishes.

Padme sits back in her chair and looks at the man sitting across the table from her.

"What made you grow the beard and moustache?" She asks him curiously.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme surprised by this question having not expected it at all. However he smiles as he thinks about his answer. "I felt as though I needed something to make me look as though I was old enough to have a Padawan." He says and tells her honestly.

"So you did it to make yourself look older than you actually are?" Padme asks him smiling.

Obi-Wan nods his head.

"Well you shouldn't have." Padme says and tells him.

Obi-Wan looks at her with a frown of confusion.

"You don't need it." Padme says and tells him. "You may have looked young in appearance." She adds. "But to hear you speak." She adds again looking at her husband with love and admiration. "You have wisdom far beyond your years Obi." She finishes.

Obi-Wan hangs his head which causes Padme to smile an ear to ear smile loving and yet at the same time hating his reaction to compliments and yet knowing that that is simply due to his nature. "An yet despite your wisdom you have managed to remain the most amazingly modest man I have ever met." She adds knowing that it is because of his modest nature that he reacts to compliments the way he does. He doesn't see himself as being better than anybody else he never has and probably never will. She also knows that when he talked about how his actions or decisions helping the Council Order and Army gain a significant victory that either turns the tide in this war to the Republic's favour and advantage or helps the Republic to bring the war to a successful end. He wasn't being cocky or arrogant nor did he think that only he could or can end the war. He just knows that he can serve the Republic and help the Republic as well as the Order Council and Army by staying with them until the war is over.

Both Padme and Obi-Wan are quiet for a few minutes as they both finish their meals with Obi-Wan trying to think of something for them to talk about not because they need something to talk about but simply because he enjoys talking to his wife. An Padme is thinking about what Obi-Wan has said to her and as she thinks about it. She realises something. "You realise though Obi-Wan." She says breaking the silence and causing Obi-Wan to lift his head and look at her. "That after this war is over and we both leave the Senate and Order." She adds. "You're still going to have to answer that question." She adds again.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme with a frown of confusion.

"What are you going to do after I leave the Senate and you leave the Order?" Padme asks him.

Obi-Wan thinks about the question that Padme has just asked him and realises what she means. She is talking about as far as working and earning a living is concerned. An as he thinks about it. He realises he has not thought about that.

Padme looking or rather stares at Obi-Wan and decides to offer him a solution in her own way. "Don't worry Obi." She says causing Obi-Wan to lift his head and look at her curiously. "I'm sure our children will keep us both busy." She adds.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme as he slowly realises what she means by what she has just said. "Are you saying" He starts to ask her however stops as she nods her head.

"When this war is over." Padme says looking Obi-Wan dead in the eyes. "I want us to start a family." She adds.

Obi-Wan looks at the woman sitting across the table from him still finding it hard to believe that she has just said what he knows she has. However as he thinks about it and as he looks at her. He can't help but think and wonder what kind of children they will have together. If they are anything like their mother then hopefully they will be devoted to the Republic have a razor sharp mind incredible courage and maybe even take on a few of her physical traits as well as her mental ones. Maybe they will have her bright brown eyes shining chestnut hair and smooth skin that begs to be stroked and caressed. Of course if they end up having a girl then any man that tries to touch his daughter's smooth skin regardless of how much it begs to be stroked or caressed will have to get past him first. Slowly Obi-Wan stops thinking about weather or not their children will have any of his wife's physical or mental qualities and focuses on his wife's smooth skin and how it begs to be stroked and caressed. Able to feel his hands twitch with desire to touch her as he slowly takes his hands off of the table. Doing his best to hide his desire. Having felt for a while ready for him to give himself fully to her and yet at the same time having not wanted to tell her for fear that she is not yet ready to give herself fully to him yet. An not wanting her to feel pressured into them doing anything simply because he is ready.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme asks causing Obi-Wan to look at her. "May I ask you a question?" She adds and asks looking at him a tad nervously.

"Of course." Obi-Wan says a tad surprised she would ask him if she could ask him a question.

"Do you think when this war is over." Padme starts off by saying feeling really nervous knowing that she is probably going to reveal something she does and yet at the same time doesn't want to reveal. Due to her not wanting him to feel pressured into them doing anything simply because she is ready. "Do you think you will be ready to give yourself to me fully then?" She asks swallowing hard.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme in shock at what she has just asked him.

Padme looks back at Obi-Wan feeling more nervous the longer he doesn't answer her question.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says finally answering his wife's question although her question causes him to start to mentally ask himself and want to ask her a lot of other questions.

Padme nods her head in acceptance of her husband's answer secretly wishing and hoping that the war ends soon now that she knows the answer to this question.

"Do you think when this war is over." Obi-Wan says causing Padme to look at him. "You will be ready to give yourself to me fully then?" He asks swallowing hard.

Padme looks at the man she loves feeling tempted to answer his question or rather tell him the truth. However deciding instead to give him the answer to his question. "Yes." She says swallowing hard due to the fact that despite him possibly not being ready she wants him to know that she is. So that if he feels ready before the end of the war there will be nothing stopping them from giving themselves to one and other fully.

Obi-Wan hangs his head and closes his eyes. "If I am honest with myself." He says. "An with you Padme." He adds lifting his head and looking at her. "I am ready to give myself to you fully now." He finishes.

Padme looks at her husband in shock having not expected him to say or tell her what he just has. Even though she has been both hoping and waiting for him to say it for a while. Due to her having felt herself ready to give herself to him fully for a while. "In that case." She says feeling nervous and yet at the same time excited. "If I am honest with myself." She adds. "An with you Obi." She adds again. "I am ready to give myself to you fully now." She finishes.

Neither Obi-Wan nor Padme say another word as they look at each other and realise what this means. They keep on staring at each other their hearts pounding in their chests their breath slow their eyes locked with one and other's.

"Would you like to go into the bedroom?" Obi-Wan asks her.

Padme nods her head.

An with that the two of them get to their feet with Obi-Wan walking up to where Padme is and offering her his arm which she accepts as they leave the dining room and head into the bedroom and give themselves to one and other completely.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

5 Months later.

In a stunning move. The leader of the droid army of the Separatists. General Grievous has swept into the Republic capital of Coruscant. An kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine leader of the Galactic Senate. As the droid army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage. Anakin and Obi-Wan are leading a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor.

Obi-Wan and Anakin are in two separate Jedi fighters heading toward an enemy battle cruiser. They manoeuvre in unison dodging flack and enemy fire. R2 is on Anakin's ship. While an R4 droid is on Obi-Wan's ship. A giant space battle is going on all around the two Jedi ships as they continue their assault in a synchronous ballet.

Obi-Wan bounces through the flack with a frown as his ship rocks violently.

Anakin meanwhile is smiling as he blasts a Trade Federation droid fighter.

"There isn't a droid made that can out fly you Master." He says to Obi-Wan via his onboard communications. "An there's no other way to get to the Chancellor." He adds.

"Look out." Obi-Wan says back over his onboard communications. "Four droids inbound." He adds and tells Anakin.

The two Jedi fighters swerve in unison as four Trade Federation droid fighters attack. After several clever moves by the two Jedi. Two of the Federation droid fighters collide with each other in a ball of flame.

Obi-Wan meanwhile is struggling to maintain control of his ship. "We've got to split them up." He says to Anakin over the com.

"Break left fly through the guns on that tower." Anakin says back in response over the com.

Obi-Wan flies to the left of a huge tower on a Republic cruiser and the two droid fighters follow.

"Easy for you to say." Obi-Wan snaps at Anakin over the com. "Why am I always the bait?" He adds and asks.

"Don't worry." Anakin tells him over the com. "I'm coming around behind you." He adds.

Obi-Wan deftly manoeuvres around a large starship's superstructure but the two droid fighters stay on his tail blasting him with intense laser fire. "Anakin they're all over me!" He snaps over the com.

"Dead ahead." Anakin responds over the com. "Closing." He adds. "Lock onto him R2." He says and tells the Astro-metric droid that he is flying with. R2 bleeps his reply as Anakin swoops in for the kill and blasts one of the droid fighters causing it to explode. He laughs. "We got him R2." He says proudly as he blasts away at the second droid fighter. As R2 bleeps an angry warning. "I copy R2." Anakin says in response to the droid's warning.

"I'm going down on the deck." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin over the com.

"Good idea." Anakin says in response. "I need some room to manoeuvre." He adds.

Obi-Wan forces his fighter to dive towards the surface of one of the larger Trade Federation battleships and is forced to fly through a maelstrom of laser flack. He skims the surface followed by the droid fighter which is followed by Anakin. "Cut right." Anakin tells Obi-Wan over the com. "Do you hear me?" He asks. "Cut right. Don't let him get a handle on you." He adds. "Come on R2 lock on. Lock on!" He tells the droid. R2 bleeps and Anakin's fighter's crosshairs merge on the droid fighter.

"Hurry up Anakin. I don't like this." Obi-Wan tells his former Padawan over the com. As he flies through a narrow gap between two towers on the battleship. The droid fighter hits one of his wings with a laser blast and parts of the ship go flying around Obi-Wan's Astro-droid R4. "Ouch." He says aloud to himself. R4 bleeps a question. "Don't even try to fix it R4. I've shut it down." Obi-Wan tells the droid in response to the droid's question.

"We're locked on." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan over the com. "We've got him." He adds as he drops his fighter in behind the droid fighter and blows him apart. R2 squeals with delight. "Yeah. We got him." Anakin says proudly. "Good going R2." He adds.

"Great." Obi-Wan says over the com sounding anything but happy. "Next time you're the bait." He adds. "Now let's find the command ship and get on with it." He adds again.

"Lock onto them R2." Anakin tells the droid. "Master. General Grevious's ship is directly ahead." He tells Obi-Wan over the com. R2 bleeps a reply. "The one crawling with vulture droids." Anakin adds and says as well as tells Obi-Wan over the com.

"I see it." Obi-Wan says back over the com. "Oh this is going to be easy." He adds sarcastically.

The two Jedi fighters head towards a Trade Federation cruiser with bat like droid vulture fighters stalking around on the hull. The vulture fighters transform into flight configurations and lift off the cruiser and attack the two Jedi fighters.

"Come on Master." Anakin says to Obi-Wan over the com.

"Not this time." Obi-Wan says in response to Anakin over the com. knowing that he wants him to be the bait again. "There's too much at stake." He adds. "We need help." He says changing the com channel on his ship's computer so that he can talk to another fighter. "Odd Ball. Do you copy?" He asks to the other fighter pilot in question.

"Copy. Red Leader." Odd Ball responds over the com.

"Mark my position. An form your squad up behind me." Obi-Wan says and tells him over the com.

"We're on your tail. General Kenobi." Odd Ball says and tells Obi-Wan over the com. As he changes the com channel so that he is talking to the rest of the squad he is leading. "Set S-foils in attack position." He says and tells all the pilots in the squad.

The protective ray shield around the main hanger of the Trade Federation cruiser lowers. An six new droid tri-fighters emerge and join the vulture droid fighters heading toward the Jedi fighters. That extend the stability foils on the ends of their wings.

"This is where the fun begins." Anakin says aloud to himself. "Ten vulture droids straight ahead. Coming down the left side." He says to Obi-Wan over the com. R2 bleeps a worried message.

"Add five tri-fighters on the right." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin over the com.

"I'm going head to head." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan back over the com.

"Take it easy Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin back over the com. As four clone fighters move into formation behind the Jedi fighters.

"I'm on your right. Red Leader." Odd Ball says and tells Obi-Wan.

"Incoming." Anakin warns all who are listening over the com. As R2 squeals as five droid tri-fighters pass by at high speed on the right.

"Five more on the right." Obi-Wan yells over the com. As four more vulture droid fighters pass at high speed from the left.

All hell starts to break loose as Obi-Wan and Anakin continue to fly in unison backing up each other as R2 squeals.

"Here we go." Anakin says as his and Obi-Wan's ships split up and make a quick loop around the droid tri-fighters ending up behind them. An blasting away at them causing the tri-fighters to explode.

"I'm going high and right." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin over the com.

"Hang on. There are four more of them." Anakin warns back over the com.

"Stay with me." Obi-Wan tells Anakin. "Swing back and right. Help me engage." He adds. "Back off." He then says. "Let them pass between us." He adds again.

"I'm coming around." Anakin tells Obi-Wan. "I'm coming around on your tail." He adds and tells him.

"All right engage. An hurry. These droids are all over me like a rash." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin over the com.

In an incredible move. Anakin swings in behind the droid tri-fighters blowing them away one by one. Until there is only one left. R2 lets out a howl as Anakin accelerates past the last droid tri-fighter and then slams on his brakes flips the Fighter around and blasts the fighter from the front. R2 bleeps frantically as they fly through the debris of the destroyed ships. Anakin looks behind him as they do so. "How many back there. R2?" He asks the droid who bleeps in response. "Three? Four! That's not good." Anakin says in response to R2's message.

"Anakin you have four on your tail." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin over the com.

"Thank you Master. I didn't know that." Anakin says back over the com sarcastically.

"Four more closing from your left." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin ignoring his sarcasm. "Break right and go high." He adds and tells his former Apprentice.

"I'm going low and left." Anakin says back over the com.

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "Fine. Don't listen to me." He says aloud to himself.

Anakin swoops low and skims across a Trade Federation battleship. Dodging flack as R2 bounces along trying to get out a sentence. "Hang on R2." Anakin tells the little droid. "Obi-Wan do you copy?" He asks over the com. "I'm going to pull them through the needle." He says and tells him.

"Too dangerous." Obi-Wan says and tells him back over the com. "You know the first rule. Survive." He adds and tells him.

"Sorry no choice." Anakin says back. "Come down here and thin them out a little." He adds.

Obi-Wan drops in behind the vulture droid fighters that are chasing Anakin. R4 bleeps a message to Obi-Wan. "Just keep me steady." Obi-Wan tells the droid in response. "Hold on not yet." He adds and tells the droid. "Now. Break left." He tells the droid as he fires as he swings across the back of the vulture droids blasting four of them away.

Meanwhile Anakin heads for a trench along the surface of one of the Trade Federation battleships. He flies into the trench which ends in a conning tower with a small slit between two main struts.

"You'll never get through there Anakin. It's too tight." Obi-Wan says and tells his former student over the com.

R2 bleeps nervously. "Easy R2." Anakin tells the droid. "We've done this before." He adds.

"Use the Force Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells him over the com. "Think yourself through. The ship will follow." He adds.

R2 squeals in panic. An on Anakin's onboard computer view screen which translates R2's bleeps etc into words. It reads "WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" "Wrong thought R2." Anakin says in response to the message as he slips through the narrow gap while the trailing vulture droid fighters crash. "I'm through." He says proudly.

Obi-Wan meanwhile continues to fire on the vulture droid fighters driving them into the explosion of the vulture droid fighters that were following Anakin. Finally he peels off and swings around pulling up alongside Anakin.

As clone fighter squad seven battles the droids.

"There are too many of them." Anakin and Obi-Wan can hear Odd Ball say over the com.

"I'm on your wing. Break left! Break left! They're all over me. Get them off my" Anakin and Obi-Wan hear another clone fighter pilot's voice say over the com.

"I'm going to go help them out." Anakin says to Obi-Wan over the com.

"No. No!" Obi-Wan snaps over the com at his former Padawan. "They are doing their job. So we can do ours." He adds and tells Anakin back over the com. "Head for the command ship." He adds and instructs his former Padawan.

A vulture droid fighter raises it's head to locate it's target and fires missiles at it's intended target.

"Missiles!" Anakin cries to Obi-Wan over the com. "Pull up!" He adds and instructs his former Master.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan break apart with one of them going right and the other going left and as they do the missiles follow them. Anakin does a barrel roll spin causing the missiles that are following him to collide and explode. While the other two missiles continue to chase Obi-Wan who banks sharply to the right then to the left causing one of the missiles to overshoot. "They overshot us." Obi-Wan says to himself. The second missile streaks next to his fighter and explodes causing his ship to rock and R4 to scream as the fighter rips through the explosion with debris flying all around them.

"They're coming around!" Anakin warns Obi-Wan over the com.

"All right R4." Obi-Wan says to the droid. "No no. Nothing too fancy." He adds and tells the droid.

"Surge all power units. R2." Anakin meanwhile tells R2. "Stand by the reverse thrusters." He adds and tells the droid. As he causes his fighter to spin and the missiles spin and collide with one and other causing them to explode. "We got'em R2!" Anakin says confidently.

Meanwhile two missiles are continuing to track Obi-Wan. "Flying is for droids." Obi-Wan says aloud to himself angrily. Suddenly his ship starts to shudder and then starts to plummet toward the surface of the Trade Federation cruiser. The trailing missiles fly into what looks like debris and detonate. Five silver balls fly out of the debris and attach themselves to Obi-Wan's ship. The balls pop open revealing themselves to be small buzz droids. An they begin to crawl across the surface of Obi-Wan's ship like spiders. "I'm hit." Obi-Wan says over the com. "Anakin." He adds making sure his former student got the message over the com.

"I see them." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan back over the com. "Buzz droids." He adds.

The buzz droids crawl across Obi-Wan's ship and start to tear it apart. Sparks erupts where the droids break into the wiring. One of the buzz droids goes after R4.

"R4 be careful. You have one" Obi-Wan starts to warn his droid however halfway through warning the droid. R4's head get's ripped off and flies off into space. "Oh dear." Obi-Wan says as he watches it happen. He then turns his attention to his control panel and is able to see what the droids are doing to his ship. "They're shutting down all the controls." He says and tells Anakin over the com.

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them." Anakin tells Obi-Wan over the com.

"The mission." Obi-Wan says back over the com. "Get to the command ship. Get the Chancellor." He says and tells Anakin over the com.

"I'm not leaving without you Master." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan back over the com. As he moves into position just off Obi-Wan's left side and angles his ship so his guns are pointing at the droids that are crawling over his former Master's fighter. He fires vaporizing two of the buzz droids along with the left wing of Obi-Wan's ship.

"In the name of" Obi-Wan says unable to believe what Anakin just did. "Anakin hold your fire." He snaps and tells his former student. "Hold your fire. You're not helping here." He adds.

"I agree. That was a bad idea." Anakin says back over the com. "Swing right." He then tells Obi-Wan over the com.

"Wait. I can't see a thing!" Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin back over the com. "My cockpit's fogging. They're all over me Anakin." He adds and tells him.

"Move to the right." Anakin tells him back over the com.

"Hold on Anakin. You're going to get us both killed." Obi-Wan says and tells him. "Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do." He says and tells him over the com.

"I already told you." Anakin says back. "I'm not leaving without you." He adds over the com. As he moves his ship next to Obi-Wan's and tries to physically knock the buzz droids off. There are five left and he manages to get one off but badly dents Obi-Wan's ship in the process. One of the droids tears a piece off of the front of Obi-Wan's ship causing flames to burst out and more smoke to billow out obscuring Obi-Wan's view. Anakin knocks off three of the remaining droids however the fourth crawls onto Anakin's ship and starts attacking R2. Who fights the droid.

"Blast it. I can't see. My controls are gone." Obi-Wan says over the com.

"Get'em R2." Anakin says to the droid.

"R2 hit the buzz droid's centre eye." Obi-Wan says and tells R2 over the com.

R2 extends an arm and aims a stream of electricity at the swerving buzz droid hitting it squarely in the eye and causing it to fall off of the ship.

"Yeah you got him!" Anakin says proudly.

"Great R2." Obi-Wan says over the com.

"Stay on my wing Master." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan over the com. "The General's Command Ship is dead ahead." He adds and tells his former mentor. "Head for the hangar." He adds and tells him.

"Well have you noticed the shields are still up!?" Obi-Wan asks over the com.

"Sorry Master." Anakin says back over the com. As he causes his fighter to streak ahead of Obi-Wan's and blasts the shield generator causing sparks to fly and it to explode.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan says aloud as the shield door drops away and he crashes what is left of his fighter on to the deck of the hangar bay engulfed in a fantail of sparks. A set of blast doors start slamming shut across the hanger opening. As material is sucked into space. Anakin manoeuvres around the oncoming junk and flies into the hangar just as the blast doors slam shut. Obi-Wan meanwhile ignites his Lightsaber and cuts his way out of the cockpit of what was once or rather used to be a Jedi fighter. An jumps clear just as his ship explodes.

Battle droids rush at him from all directions. Anakin jumps out of his ship and cuts his way through the battle droids with his ignited Lightsaber to where Obi-Wan is fighting. While R2 pops out of Anakin's ship and follows after him.

"R2 locate the Chancellor." Obi-Wan tells the droid as he and Anakin continue to battle their way through the battle droids.

"Tap into the ship's computers." Anakin adds and tells the droid. As they cut down the last of the droids and follow R2 over to a computer wall socket. The two Jedi fight off four more droids as R2 tries to find the Chancellor. Finally a hologram of the Trade Federation ship appears.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there." Obi-Wan says pointing to a place on the hologram. "The observation platform at the top of that spire." He adds.

"I sense Count Dooku." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan.

"I sense a trap." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin back.

"Next move?" Anakin asks already knowing the answer as he looks at Obi-Wan.

"Spring the trap." Obi-Wan says with an ear to ear smile on his face. As he looks back at Anakin who smiles an ear to ear smile back at him. As they start to leave and R2 follows causing Obi-Wan and Anakin to stop and turn to face him.

"R2 go back." Anakin says and tells the droid. "I need you to stay with the ship." He adds.

"Here. Take this." Obi-Wan says tossing R2 a com link. "Wait for orders." He adds and tells the droid.

Anakin and Obi-Wan continue on their way over to the elevator. A door opens in the hallway and two of General Grevious's bodyguards confront them.

"General Kenobi. Anakin Skywalker." One of the two bodyguard's says.

"We've been waiting for you." The second bodyguard says.

"We are here to relieve you of Chancellor Palpatine not join him." Obi-Wan says and tells the two bodyguards.

A dozen more droids join the group as Obi-Wan and Anakin ignite their Lightsabers and stand back to back.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Ready." Anakin says in response to Obi-Wan's question.

An with that the two of them use their Lightsabers and cut a large circle in the floor and cut their way down several floors into a large generator room. A huge explosion outside the ship has caused several large pipes overhead to break and fluid is spewing everywhere. Anakin and Obi-Wan turn off their Lightsabers as Anakin dips his hand into the fluid and sniffs it. "Fuel." He says and tells Obi-Wan.

"The slightest charge from our Lightsabers will send this ship into oblivion." Obi-Wan says and tells the younger man next to him. "That's why they've stopped shooting." He adds referring to the battle droids several levels above them.

"Well then we're safe for the time being." Anakin says looking on the bright side.

"Your idea of safe is not the same as mine." Obi-Wan says as they begin to run through the generator room. Explosions rattle the ship and pipes continue to burst around them spilling more fuel into the hallway. At the far end six super battle droids drop into the fuel. The sound of shield doors closing and locking echo throughout the hallway. Anakin and Obi-Wan pass several large power generators which are topped with sparking excess power dischargers.

"They're sealing this section off." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan.

"Six droids coming our way." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin back.

The last of the shield doors can be heard being closed in the distance.

"Keep moving." Anakin tells Obi-Wan. "There must be vents. This way." He says as they move along a wall until they reach a vent as the fuel gets closer to the Sparking dischargers.

"We'll never get through that. It's too small." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin. As they move toward a second vent. By now they are both swimming in the fuel as it reaches to within a couple of yards of the ceiling. Anakin feels along the ceiling and finds another smaller vent. He closes his eyes and tries to sense an opening then moves on. Obi-Wan is forced into hand to hand combat with one of the super battle droids. Which pulls him under the fuel however before he can drown Obi-Wan manages to disable the droid by pushing him into an exhaust pipe.

By now the fuel is up to both Jedi's chins as Anakin finds a very very small metal grate and pounds on it until the tiny grate breaks loose. "I found our escape vent." He says and tells Obi-Wan.

"Anakin this is no time for jokes." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin back. "We're in serious trouble here." He adds.

"Only in your mind. Master. Look no structure. " Anakin says as he grabs the side of the tiny hole and gives it a big yank. Ripping a large panel loose revealing a man sized work shaft which they both scramble through as the droids swim closer.

They eventually pull themselves through the narrow vent shaft. Until they reach a small hatch in the side of the tube. "Here's a way out." Anakin says.

Meanwhile the super battle droids reach the opening in the ceiling and the fuel gets to within a few feet of the power generator sparks. Obi-Wan and Anakin work the keyboard on the pressure lock opening the latch and climb into a small passageway and slam the hatch shut. They make their way through the ever shrinking shaft until they reach the end. They then squeeze out of the hatch into one of the main hallways of the Trade Federation cruiser and slam it shut behind them. Anakin then seals the hatch with his Lightsaber.

"That won't hold when the fuel hits those power dischargers." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin as he watches him.

"The blast will break the hull. This side's pressurized." Anakin says and tells him back.

"You still have much to learn Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells him back.

At that precise moment the fuel hits the sparking power discharger. An there is a huge explosion and a flaming gas cloud sprays out of the side of the Federation cruiser. While a large bulge appears in the wall around the sealed hatch as the explosion hits. Obi-Wan looks at it amazed and then turns his attention to Anakin who is doing his best to hide a smirk.

"All right you win." Obi-Wan says willing to admit when he is wrong. "I have much to learn." He adds.

Anakin grins at this.

"Now let's go." Obi-Wan then says not allowing Anakin to enjoy his moment for too long. As they run down the hallway. They then walk over to a nearby elevator and press the call button and wait for it to arrive. While they are waiting they turn around and come face to face with three destroyer droids. The droids immediately start blasting away at them and Anakin deflects the blasts while Obi-Wan frantically pushes the elevator call button several more times. Finally the doors open and they rush inside under a hail of laser fire. The elevator door slides shut. Obi-Wan and Anakin turn to see battle droids standing behind them.

"Drop your weapons." One of the battle droids order them. "I said drop'em!" He adds.

Obi-Wan and Anakin respond by re-activating their Lightsabers and destroying all of the droids.

The elevator begins to move however not long after it has started moving it comes to a screeching halt.

"Did you press the stop button?" Obi-Wan asks Anakin looking at him.

"No. Did you?" Anakin says and asks Obi-Wan back as he looks back at him.

"No." Obi-Wan says and tells him.

"Well there's more than one way out of here." Anakin says as he ignites his Lightsaber and starts to cut a hole in the ceiling of the elevator.

"We don't want to get out. We want to get moving." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin as he takes a com link out of his belt. "R2." He says into the com link "R2 do you copy?" He asks into the com link "Activate elevator." He looks at the control panel. "31174." He says into the com link.

Anakin finishes cutting the hole in the elevator ceiling.

"R2?" Obi-Wan asks having not received a response from R2 nor has the elevator started moving again.

Anakin uses the Force and jumps up onto the top of the elevator.

"Always on the move." Obi-Wan says having watched Anakin jump out of the elevator. As he continues to try and get a response out of R2 over the com link. "R2 switch on the comlink. R2 do you hear me? R2 we gave you a job to do."

Suddenly the elevator plummets down the shaft. However Anakin quickly jumps up and grabs the narrow edge of the elevator shaft as he watches as the elevator shoots down the shaft and disappears. Leaving him to struggle to keep his grip on the narrow edge of the elevator shaft.

Meanwhile the elevator is descending rapidly.

Obi-Wan get's back to his feet having fallen with the sudden movement of the lift and as he get's to his feet he notices via the buttons signalling the different levels that the lift is passing that they are not only going too fast but also going the wrong way. "Stop. Stop!" Obi-Wan says into the com link. "R2. We need to be going up." He adds and tells the droid over the com.

Anakin meanwhile continues to struggles to hang on to the narrow edge of the elevator shaft. The door to the elevator shaft opens and two battle droids appear in the doorway and look down at him and point their guns at him. "Hands up Jedi." They say in unison.

Meanwhile back in the elevator. Obi-Wan is still trying to get through to R2 on the com link. "R2 do you copy? R2 do you hear me? R2 we need to be going up not down." He says and tells R2 as the elevator continues to race down causing Obi-Wan to do his best to hold on. "Stop R2. We need to go up. Stop stop!" He cries as the elevator stops with a jolt causing him to fall to the floor again. He get's to his feet as the elevator starts to go up. "Now. That's better." He says into the com link.

Anakin meanwhile looks down and see's the elevator heading toward him at high speed. He looks at the battle droids leaning over him with their guns pointed at him. He calculates for a moment then gives himself a push and flips himself up into the elevator shaft. Before he can arc into a descent down the shaft. The elevator races up through the shaft cutting the droids in two. Anakin lands on the elevator and quickly drops back through the hole in the ceiling. Obi-Wan is startled and ignites his Lightsaber until he see's who it is. "Oh it's you." He says with relief as he re-disengages his Lightsaber.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asks looking at Obi-Wan.

"Well R2 has been"

"Hey. No loose wire jokes." Anakin says interrupting Obi-Wan.

"Did I say anything?" Obi-Wan asks him.

"He's doing the best he can. He's trying." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan in defence of R2.

"I didn't say anything." Obi-Wan says back defensively.

The elevator eventually arrives at it's destination and the door open and Obi-Wan and Anakin carefully make their way into the main room of General Grevious's quarters. At the far end they see Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sitting in a chair. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan move toward the Chancellor as they get closer to him they see a very distressed look on his face and notice that he is being restrained in the chair by cuffs that are attached to the chair and are wrapped around his wrists.

"Supreme Chancellor." Obi-Wan says bowing to the man before him out of respect.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asks the Supreme Chancellor with concern.

"Count Dooku." Palpatine says and tells them quietly. Causing both Anakin and Obi-Wan to turn around as the elevator doors open and Count Dooku walks confidently into the room. He stands on a balcony above Obi-Wan Anakin and Palpatine. An he is not alone. He has two super battle droids with him standing on either side of him.

"This time we will do it together." Obi-Wan whispers to Anakin.

"I was about to say that." Anakin whispers back.

Count Dooku jumps down to the main level while the battle droids stay where they are as the Count starts to make his way towards Anakin and Obi-Wan who stand in front of and between the former Jedi now Sith and the Supreme Chancellor.

"Get help. You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Palpatine says and tells Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Chancellor Palpatine." Obi-Wan says turning to look at the Supreme Chancellor. "Sith Lords. Happen to be our specialty." He adds. As he turns back around to face Count Dooku both he and Anakin throw off their cloaks and ignite their Lightsabers.

"Your swords please." Count Dooku says to them as he continues to approach them. "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." He adds.

Obi-Wan and Anakin say nothing but start to move towards the advancing Sith.

"You won't get away this time Dooku." Obi-Wan says and tells his former Master's Master.

Count Dooku ignites his Lightsaber just before both Obi-Wan and Anakin charge at him and a great sword fight ensues.

"I've been looking forward to this." Count Dooku says smiling at both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met Count." Anakin says and tells the man who cut off his arm.

"Good." Count Dooku says to Anakin. "Twice the pride. Double the fall." He adds as he lunges at the two Jedi and they fall back.

As the battle continues. Obi-Wan and Count Dooku become tired. However Anakin grows stronger as he becomes angry and continues to drive the attack on the Count. Who throws Obi-Wan back using the Force leaving him and Anakin to fight up the stairs. As they reach the upper landing of the General's quarters. Anakin leaps over the Count. Obi-Wan meanwhile get's back to his feet and runs up to the top of the stairs and destroys the two super battle droids before going after the Count. Who once again uses the Force to hold Obi-Wan in the air and then turns and kicks Anakin out of the way. The Count then sends Obi-Wan flying across the room and makes him hit a wall and fall to the lower level unconscious. Count Dooku again uses the Force to cause a section of the balcony above Obi-Wan to drop down on him and pin him where he is laying.

Anakin after seeing this happen to his former Master now best friend charges at the Count and spin kicks him sending him over the balcony and then jumps down after him as they continue to fight.

"I sense great fear in you Skywalker." Count Dooku says to Anakin. "You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them." He adds.

Anakin regains his composure and attacks the Count who continues to meet him head on. Their fighting becomes even more intense as Anakin attacks the Count with a new ferociousness. The younger man and older man continue their fight until they are standing not to far away from the chair in which the Supreme Chancellor is sitting with his hands in restrains.

Finally in one last energized charge. Anakin cuts off Count Dooku's hands and catches the Sith's Lightsaber as it drops from the severed hand of it's owner. The Count stumbles to his knees as Anakin puts the two ignited Lightsabers to his neck.

"Good Anakin. Good." Palpatine says with an ear to ear smile on his face as he watches the Count's defeat. "Kill him." He then says causing the Count to turn his attention from Anakin to the Supreme Chancellor in shock. "Kill him now!" Palpatine snaps as he looks back at the Count with an emotionless expression on his face.

Anakin looks at Count Dooku feeling conflicted as to what he should do. Partly feeling as though he should obey the Supreme Chancellor. An yet at the same time feeling as though he shouldn't. "I shouldn't." He says in response to the Supreme Chancellor's order.

Count Dooku turns his attention from Palpatine back to Anakin.

"Do it!" Palpatine snaps at Anakin.

Anakin continues to stare at the Count still not sure what to do.

Count Dooku meanwhile is looking at Anakin both nervous as well as afraid of what the man who he is at the mercy of either is or may do.

"Anakin." Palpatine says growing impatient "You are a part of the Grand Army Of The Republic." He says and tells the younger man or rather reminds him angrily. "An I am the Supreme Commander of the Grand Army Of The Republic." He adds as well as reminds him. "An as such. I am ordering you to kill him!" He adds and snaps.

Anakin finally does as Palpatine tells him using the two Lightsabers to cut off Count Dooku's head. As he does a huge explosion can be heard somewhere in the ship causing everything to rattle.

Anakin looks down at the severed head and body of Count Dooku. Feeling guilty for what he has just done.

"You did well Anakin." Palpatine says in a much calmer tone of voice. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive." He adds.

Anakin drops Count Dooku's Lightsaber letting it fall to the floor and walks over to the Supreme Chancellor. "Yes." He says in agreement. "But he was an unarmed prisoner." He says and tells the Supreme Chancellor. As he raises his hands towards Palpatine's causing the restraints on his hands to pop loose. "I shouldn't have done that." He adds. "It's not the Jedi way." He adds again.

"It is only natural." Palpatine says and tells him as he stands up and rubs his wrists. "He cut off your arm. An you wanted revenge." He adds as he turns to look at Anakin. "It wasn't the first time either was it?" He adds and asks causing Anakin to look at him. "Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People?" Palpatine asks looking back into the younger man's eyes.

"Yes but I didn't take revenge then." Anakin says in response as he turns his head away. "An I didn't take revenge just now." He adds as he looks at the body of Count Dooku. "I did what you ordered me to do." He adds turning his attention back to Palpatine.

"Are you honestly telling me. That there isn't a part of you that wanted to kill him?" Palpatine asks staring into Anakin's eyes.

Anakin looks back at Palpatine and slowly hangs his head. Unable to deny that there was a part of him that did want to kill Count Dooku.

"Now we must leave." Palpatine says as he heads for the elevators. "Before more security droids arrive." He adds.

The ship suddenly begins to list to one side. As Anakin rushes over to Obi-Wan and lifts the control console from on top of him and pulls him free. He then kneels down and checks his unconscious friend.

Palpatine stops at the bottom of the stairs and turns to look at Anakin. "Anakin. There is no time." He says and tells him. "We must get off this ship before it's too late." He adds.

"He seems to be all right." Anakin says ignoring the Supreme Chancellor and focusing on his former Master. "No broken bones." He adds. "Breathing's all right." He adds again.

"Leave him or we'll never make it." Palpatine snaps once again getting angry at the young Jedi Knight.

Anakin turns his attention from Obi-Wan to Palpatine. "His fate will be the same as ours." He says and tells him. As he picks up the Jedi Master and Council member and slings him over his shoulder and heads for the elevators with Palpatine following close behind him. "Elevator's not working." Anakin says once they reach the elevator controls. An grabs his own com link from his belt. "R2?" He asks into the com link.

R2 bleeps a response to Anakin over the com link.

"Activate Elevator 3224." Anakin says and tells the droid over the com link.

Suddenly the ship shifts to it's side. As the elevator doors open. Palpatine is thrown to the ground while Anakin jumps into the door frame of the elevator and looks into the elevator shaft. "R2 do you copy? R2 come in!" He snaps into the com link.

As the elevator shaft continues to rotate it becomes a long hallway. Anakin clings onto the doorframe with Obi-Wan on his shoulders as the Chancellor struggles to join him. Anakin then jumps into the horizontal elevator shaft with Obi-Wan still on his shoulder. "We can't wait." He says to Palpatine. "Come on. We have to be fast." He adds as Palpatine climbs into the elevator shaft also. They start running as the ship begins to roll again. An both Anakin and Palpatine are forced to jump from one side of the elevator to the other.

Anakin still carrying Obi-Wan on his back and Palpatine run down the elevator shaft. As it starts to move upright. Anakin manages to cut one of the control boxes on one of the doors but before the doors can open the ship moves to an angle causing him and Palpatine to start sliding down the shaft. Anakin grabs some wires in the control box with one hand. While Palpatine grabs Anakin's leg. As the ship right's itself they are left hanging in the bottomless elevator shaft. Hanging precariously on the side of the bottomless elevator shaft.

Obi-Wan regains consciousness and tries to look around.

"Easy." Anakin says to Obi-Wan. "We're in a bit of a situation." He adds and tells him.

"Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan asks as he looks down and see's Palpatine and the bottomless pit and hears R2 bleeping on his com link as the ship begins to roll. Causing the vertical shaft to move into a forty five degree angle. They hear the elevator brakes release and look up to see the elevator heading toward them.

"Hold on." Anakin tells both Obi-Wan and Palpatine.

"What is that?" Obi-Wan asks looking up at the elevator that is heading towards them.

Anakin looks up to see the elevator approach them at high speed. "Oops." He says quickly grabbing his com link. "R2. R2 shut down the elevator." He says and tells the droid over the com.

"Too late. Jump." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin and all three of them fall about three hundred feet. Before the tilt of the ship catches up with them and they hit the side of the shaft and slide at great speed just ahead of the elevator. The shaft continues to rotate. Until it is completely horizontal. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan take out and throw their grappling hooks. Their hooks catch as they continue to fall. All the doors in the elevator shaft open up. An the group swings through one of the open doors into a hallway as the elevator roars by.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay. That's still flyable." Obi-Wan says. "Come on." He adds and tells Anakin and Palpatine.

"R2 get down here." Anakin says and tells the droid over the com as both he and Palpatine follow Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan and Anakin lead Palpatine down a hallway toward the hangar bay. They stop in a doorway leading into the hangar bay. An see that it is extremely windy inside of the hanger as bits and pieces are continually sucked out into space. The hangar bay doors are closed but great stresses are being exerted as the ship twists re-entering the atmosphere of Coruscant.

"None of those ships will get us anywhere." Obi-Wan says to his two companions.

"I agree." Anakin says in response.

"What are we going to do?" Palpatine asks looking between Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"I don't know." Anakin tells him looking from Palpatine to Obi-Wan.

"Don't look at me. I don't know." Obi-Wan says looking back at both Anakin and Palpatine who are looking at him.

Suddenly the ship turns on its side.

"Here Chancellor. Lock this around your waist and hold on." Anakin says and tells the Supreme Chancellor as he hands him the end of a cable that is attached to his utility belt. Which Palpatine attaches around his waist.

"We'll head toward the bridge and see if we can find an escape pod." Obi-Wan says and tells the other two men with him. He and Anakin then throw their utility cables to some pipes on the ceiling of the hanger bay and swing to a second set of pipes. Obi-Wan grabs onto the pipes that run along what was the ceiling and is now the wall. As he moves out into the hangar two super battle droids start to fire at him. He ignites his Lightsaber and deflects the bolts back at the droids causing them to blow up. Anakin and Palpatine follow after Obi-Wan along the pipes running along the ceiling of the hangar. Palpatine struggles against the escaping air of the pressurized hangar and loses his grip as a pipe breaks causing a rush of steam but Anakin manages to maintain his grasp on the pipe. As the Supreme Chancellor dangles on the other end of the utility cable. They are surrounded by sparks and explosions. As the ship twists and tries to break apart. Anakin moves out of the steam and struggles to pull Palpatine back to safety and is almost pulled loose in the buffeting winds as the ceiling behind them buckles causing pipes to break creating geysers of steam some bits of pipe go hurling into the blast doors and out into space. However Obi-Wan Anakin and Palpatine all manages to make it through a hangar doorway as it closes behind them.

"Well that was close." Anakin and Obi-Wan say in unison looking at one and other and laugh. After they have both gotten over their laughter the three of them then run down the hallway until all of a sudden ray shields drop around them putting them in an electronic box in the middle of the hallway.

"Ray shields!" Anakin says angrily.

"Wait a minute!" Obi-Wan says angrily. "How'd this happen?" He asks. "We're smarter than this." He adds.

"Apparently not." Anakin says in response. "This is the oldest trap in the book. An well I was distracted." He adds.

"Oh. So all of a sudden it's my fault?" Obi-Wan asks his former Padawan.

"You're the Master." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan with a smirk. "I'm just a hero." He adds.

"I'm open to suggestions here." Obi-Wan says ignoring Anakin's comments.

"Why don't we let them take us to General Grievous?" Palpatine asks and suggests. "Perhaps with Count Dooku dead. We can negotiate our release." He adds and suggests again.

Obi-Wan and Anakin look at the Supreme Chancellor and then look at one and other in disbelief.

"I say patience." Anakin says.

"Patience?" Obi-Wan asks. "That's your plan is it?" He adds and asks.

"Yes." Anakin says a tad defensively. "R2 will be along in a few moments. An he'll release the ray shields." He adds.

At that very moment R2 comes skidding across the hallway and bashes into the opposite wall taking a moment to compose himself.

"See." Anakin says looking at Obi-Wan confidently. "No problem." He adds.

Suddenly. Several doorways open revealing two destroyer droids and sixteen super battle droids that emerge from behind the destroyer droids. R2 turns and zaps one of the super battle droids who responds by kicking R2 over.

"Do you have a plan B?" Obi-Wan asks Anakin.

Anakin and Obi-Wan are both stripped of their Lightsabers and along with the Supreme Chancellor as well as R2 are taken to the bridge of the ship and forced to stand before General Grievous.

"Ah yes." General Grievous says focusing his attention on Obi-Wan. "The Negotiator. General Kenobi." He adds. "We been waiting for you." He adds again. "That wasn't much of a rescue." He adds as a battle droid walks up to him and hands him both Anakin and Obi-Wan's Lightsabers.

"That depends on your point of view." Obi-Wan says in response to the General.

"And Anakin Skywalker." General Grievous says ignoring Obi-Wan and turning his attention to Anakin. "I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older." He adds.

"General Grievous." Anakin says. "You're shorter than I expected." He adds.

"Jedi scum!" General Grievous says angrily in response.

"We have a job to do Anakin. Try not to upset him." Obi-Wan says and tells his former Apprentice.

"You're Lightsabers. Will make a fine addition to my collection." General Grievous says as he snatches the Lightsabers from the battle droid and goes to put them with the rest of his "collection"

"Not this time." Obi-Wan says. "An this time you won't escape." He adds and tells the General.

"R2! Anakin snaps.

R2 takes the cue and creates a distraction by extending all his arms shooting out electrical pulses and bouncing around.

Obi-Wan's hands are restrained with electro bonds. However despite this. He manages to spin around and reaches out using the Force and yanks his Lightsaber out of General Grevious's hand and ignites it and cuts his bonds. He continues to spin around and cuts Anakin free.

"Crush them!" General Grievous snaps to the battle droids around the bridge. "Make them suffer!" He adds.

Anakin uses the Force to yank his Lightsaber out of the General's hand. As the droids that surround them begin to fire at them. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin jump into the line of fire and the bridge degenerates into chaos. With both Obi-Wan and Anakin locked in a pitched battle between electro staffs against their Lightsabers. The electro staffs belonging to two of General Grevious's bodyguard's. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine meanwhile is taken away by two battle droids.

General Grievous walks around the bridge directing the battle droids. "Stay and watch your stations." He tells a couple of the droids who are about to go and join the battle with Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Obi-Wan meanwhile is fighting one of General Grevious's bodyguard's. However whenever his Lightsaber hits the bodyguard's electro staff electro bolts fly everywhere. Despite his best efforts Obi-Wan is unable to cut the staff and gets whacked pretty good a couple of times. Until he is eventually knocked halfway across the bridge. However he pulls himself together and attacks again cutting off the bodyguard's head. However despite now being headless the bodyguard keeps attacking. Meanwhile Anakin is struggling to defend himself against the other manic bodyguard which he manages to cut in half and follows the two battle droids that are trying to take the Supreme Chancellor away down the hallway and ends up cutting them down and saving the Chancellor. Obi-Wan meanwhile finishes off the headless Bodyguard and watches it crumble to the floor in pieces.

Alarms suddenly sound as the giant spacecraft begins to list and fall out of orbit.

"Sir we are falling out of orbit. All aft control cells are dead." A pilot yells at General Grievous.

"Stay on course. Keep the ship in orbit." General Grievous responds.

Obi-Wan and Anakin meanwhile destroy the remaining droids as General Grievous retrieves one of the bodyguard's staff's and faces Obi-Wan. While Anakin leaps over a console and lands behind the General.

"You lose. General Kenobi." General Grievous says.

"The ship is breaking up!" One of the pilots screams.

"We've run out of time." General Grievous says to Obi-Wan. Who tries to get at the General from one side. While Anakin runs at him from the other side. Grievous turns and throws his electrified staff at the window. Causing it to break and causing chaos as everything that is not nailed down to be sucked into space with the General being the first one sucked out into space. However he fires a cable from his arm that attaches to the ship and swings in and lands firmly on the side of the ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin and Palpatine meanwhile are holding on for dear life as the blast shields close around where the window used to be. Obi-Wan continues to fight the battle droids that back him into a corner and hides behind a control panel as the droids blast away at him. He then jumps up and over the droids cutting most of them down before he lands. He destroys the remaining droids and then joins Anakin as they both cut through the rest of the droids as if they were made of butter. Palpatine simply stands in shock as he watches the carnage as droid parts fly everywhere. Obi-Wan and Anakin stand back to back and cut down the last of the droids just as there is a huge shudder followed by more alarms and sparks begin to fly outside the windows.

"The hull is burning up!" Palpatine screams at the two Jedi.

Obi-Wan and Anakin rush over to the navigator's chair. "All the escape pods have been launched." Anakin says and tells his former Master.

"Grievous." Obi-Wan says angrily. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?" He asks looking at Anakin.

"You mean. Do I know how to land what's left of this thing." Anakin says in response as he sits in the pilot's chair and sees on a screen the back half of the ship break away as there is a great jolt and the ship tilts forward.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asks Anakin.

"Well." Anakin says. "Under the circumstances. I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant." He adds. "Strap yourselves in." He then tells both Obi-Wan and Palpatine. Who do as they are told. While Anakin struggles with the controls of the ship. As the ship starts to glow and pieces break off. R2 moves in on the controls near to where Palpatine is sitting and assists Anakin in flying the cruiser.

"Steady." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin and R2. "Altitude eighteen degrees." He adds and tells them.

R2 beeps.

"Pressure's rising." Anakin says and tells the others. "We've got to slow this wreck down." He adds. "Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins." He adds.

"Temp steady." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin. "Hatches open. Flaps extended drag fins" Suddenly a large part of the ship breaks away.

"We lost something." Anakin says.

"Not to worry. We're still flying half the ship." Obi-Wan says and tells him doing his best to keep Anakin's mind on the task at hand while at the same time teasing him slightly.

"Yeah and now we're really picking up speed." Anakin says back to him. "I'm going to shift a few degrees. An see if I can slow us down." He adds and tells the others.

"Careful. We're heating up." Obi-Wan warns him. "Twelve thousand...thirteen thousand."

"What's our speed?" Anakin asks.

"Eight plus sixty forty. Eight plus sixty twenty. Eight plus sixty." Obi-Wan says and tells him. "Temp ten thousand. Nine thousand. We're in the atmosphere." He adds and tells Anakin.

Anakin points to one of the controls. "Obi-Wan grab that and keep us level." He says and tells his former mentor.

Obi-Wan does as he is told. "Steady. Steady." He says and tells Anakin.

"Hang on. This may get a little rough." Anakin says and tells the Jedi Master and Supreme Chancellor. "We lost our heat shields." He adds and tells the others.

"Five thousand. Three thousand. Two thousand. Fire ships on the left and the right." Obi-Wan says and tells his former Apprentice.

A fire ship pilot's voice can be heard over the com. "We'll take you in." He says.

"Copy that." Obi-Wan says back to the fire ship pilot. "Landing strip's straight ahead." He then says to Anakin.

"We're coming in too hot." Anakin snaps.

"Easy. Easy." Obi-Wan says.

The ship leaves a trail as it streaks across the Coruscant skyline. Palpatine and Obi-Wan hold on for dear life as the ship shakes and rattles toward an industrial landing platform. As they get closer they are able to see emergency fire speeders surrounding the platform. The smoking ship approaches as five fire ships spray it with foam. The ship finally makes a rather hard landing.

"Another happy landing." Obi-Wan says turning to look at Anakin who looks back at him and smiles.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A short time later.

A small Jedi shuttle carrying Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as well as Obi-Wan and Anakin. Arrives at the landing platform where there are a dozen Senators including Bail Organa the Senator of Alderan and Jar Jar Binks as well as Threepio waiting for them. Palpatine and R2 as well as Anakin get out or off of the shuttle. Obi-Wan stays in the doorway of the shuttle.

"Are you coming Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks after getting off of the shuttle and stopping as does R2 right next to him as they both turn to face Obi-Wan.

"Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics." Obi-Wan says with an ear to ear smile on his face as he turns his attention from watching the Supreme Chancellor to looking at Anakin. "I have to report to the Council." He adds and tells him. "Besides someone needs to be the poster boy." He adds again teasing his former Padawan.

"Hold on." Anakin says to him. "This whole operation was your idea." He adds. "You planned it. You led it." He continues. "You have to be the one to take the bows this time." He finishes.

"Sorry my friend." Obi-Wan smiling at Anakin. "Let us not forget. That you rescued me from the buzz droids. An you killed Count Dooku. An you rescued the Chancellor. Carrying me unconscious on your back." He says and tells as well as reminds him.

"All because of your training." Anakin says with an ear to ear smile on his face. "You deserve all those speeches of your greatness." He adds.

_"The endless speeches."_ Obi-Wan thinks to himself. "Anakin let's be fair. Today you are the hero." He says and tells the younger man in front of him. "An you deserve your glorious day with the politicians." He adds once again teasing his former student.

Anakin turns and looks towards the Supreme Chancellor and the other Senators etc. "All right." He says giving up on trying to get Obi-Wan to take centre stage. "But you owe me." He adds as he turns his attention back to the Jedi Master and Council member. "An not for saving your skin for the tenth time." He adds again.

"Ninth time." Obi-Wan says correcting his former Apprentice and now best friend. "That business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count." He adds. "I'll see you at the briefing." He says and tells Anakin as he turns and heads back into the transport that will take him to the Jedi Temple.

Anakin smiles and nods his head as he watches Obi-Wan turn and head back into the transport. He then turns and walks away from the transport with R2 following along next to him as they both head towards the Supreme Chancellor and the other Senators. As he heads towards them Anakin notices the Supreme Chancellor and his entourage approaching Master Windu who is waiting for him. As he continues to get closer to the entourage Anakin also notices Senator Bail Organa of Alderan walking over to him.

"Knight Skywalker." Bail says causing Anakin to turn his attention from the Supreme Chancellor and Master Windu who have finished their brief conversation and are now heading away from him as he turns his attention to the Senator that is walking along side of him. "The Republic cannot praise you enough." Bail says as he and Anakin walk into the hallway of the Senate building.

"Thank you Senator Organa." Anakin says in response. "The kidnapping was a bold move by the Separatists." He adds. "But it was a mistake." He adds again. "That Obi-Wan and I were able to take advantage of." He finishes.

"The end of Count Dooku. Will surely bring an end to this war." Bail says to Anakin. "As well as an end to the Chancellor's draconian security measures." He adds.

"I wish that were so." Anakin says doing his best to ignore the Senator's bad mouthing of the Supreme Chancellor. Although he can't help but think about and remember what happened between himself the Supreme Chancellor and Count Dooku. "But the fighting is going to continue." He adds doing his best not to think about the incident and focus on the present. "Until General Grievous is spare parts." He adds again. "The Chancellor is very clear about that." He finishes.

Behind a row of large columns a shadowy figure follows the Jedi and Senator and Anakin is able to sense who the shadowy figure is and this causes him to wonder why she is hiding in the shadows.

"Well I'll do everything I can with the Senate." Bail says and tells Anakin unaware that they are being watched and followed as well as who the person watching them and following them is.

"Excuse me." Anakin says feeling the need to go over and find out why the shadowy figure is being "shadowy"

"Certainly." Bail says as he goes off after the Supreme Chancellor and the others. While Anakin goes behind one of the columns to meet up with the shadowy figure. Who is revealed to be Senator Amidala.

"Padme?" Anakin asks with a frown in confusion.

"Anakin." Padme says. "Where's Obi-Wan?" She asks having both hoped and expected for the man standing before her's former Master to be with him.

"He managed to duck out of taking credit for the success of the mission." Anakin says and tells her with a small smile. "He's returned to the Temple to report to the Council." He adds and tells her.

Padme nods her head feeling a great deal of relief to hear that her husband is alive. "There were whispers." She says. "That you'd both been killed." She adds having been just as concerned for the man standing before her as for her husband.

"We're both fine." Anakin says and tells her back. "Are you alright?" He asks her. "Why are you hiding in the shadows?" He adds and asks her as he takes her hands in his. "You're trembling." He says with a frown of confusion. Due to him being able to feel her trembling when he takes her hands in his. "What's going on?" He asks her even more concerned.

"I'm just excited to see you." Padme says and tells him doing her best to smile. "An I was hoping to see Obi-Wan." She adds telling the slightly younger man both a lie and at the same time the truth. Due to the fact she had been hoping to see Obi-Wan. However that is not the reason why she is trembling.

"That's not it." Anakin says and tells her. "I sense more." He adds. "What is it?" He asks her.

"Nothing." Padme says doing her best to try and sound as well as be as convincing as possible. "Nothing." She adds again hanging her head having a feeling that she is failing in her attempt to be convincing or convince Anakin that there is nothing wrong.

"You're frightened." Anakin says feeling even more confused and concerned as to what is troubling the first woman he has ever loved. An still loves although now he loves her the way she loves him and that is as a friend. "Please tell me what's going on." He says really wanting to try and help his best friend next to Obi-Wan.

"Really Anakin it's nothing." Padme says feeling the need to get away from the younger man in front of her. Before she breaks down and tells him. Knowing that she can't tell him what is wrong. For a number of reasons. "I just really need to see Obi-Wan." She adds. "I'll see you later." She says and tells him as she let's go of his hands turns and walks off as quickly as she can.

Anakin watches the Senator walk away from him. Feeling tempted to go after her. However he decides against it. Hoping that she finds Obi-Wan and he is able to help her. He also makes a mental note to himself to ask Obi-Wan what it was that is or was bothering her the next time he see's him.

Later at the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan is on his way from the Council chamber having just finished informing them of what happened as far as him and Anakin rescuing the Supreme Chancellor is concerned. He is now on his way to his own private quarters in the Temple. He reaches the door to his quarters and types in the code needed to enter them into the keypad which is positioned just above the button which is next to the door which guests use to let him know when he is in his quarters that they are outside of his quarters and wish to come in.

Once he has put the code in. The door opens to reveal a person standing in the middle of the room. Upon hearing the door to the room open the person in question turns to look at Obi-Wan who smiles an ear to ear smile. Due to him having known the second he saw the person who it was. Due to her being the only person apart from himself who knows the code needed to enter his quarters due to him having given it to her.

"Oh Obi-Wan!" Padme says as she walks as quickly as she can up to him and wraps her arms around him tightly. "Thank goodness you're back." She adds both relived and grateful to be able to hold the man she loves in her arms again.

Obi-Wan wraps his arms around Padme a tad surprised by her reaction to seeing him and quickly looking behind him just to make sure that the door to his quarters is closed which it is. An knowing that they are alone and away from prying eyes enables him to welcome as well as return the hug part of the reason why he welcomes it is due to it showing him that she has missed him just as much as he has missed her. "I've missed you Padme." He says and tells her honestly. "I've missed you so much." He adds.

"There were whispers." Padme says and tells him. "That you and Anakin had been killed." She adds. "I've been living with unbearable dread." She adds again.

"I'm alright." Obi-Wan says and tells her not wanting her to dwell anymore on what she had heard due to the whispers that she is talking about obviously having been wrong and the mission having been a success. An him wanting both himself as well as her and them as a couple to move on from it. "An so is Anakin." He adds. "It feels like we've been a part for a lifetime." He tells her. Unable to believe how hard being away from the woman that is in his arms was for him. "An it might have been." He adds again. "If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped." He continues on. "I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges." He finishes as he gives her a kiss. Which Padme accepts and responds to. However she quickly breaks the kiss as she feels him try and deepen the kiss and make it lead to more than it just being a kiss.

"Wait!" Padme says stepping back and letting go of Obi-Wan as she does so. "Not here." She adds and tells him.

"Yes here." Obi-Wan says in response. "I'm tired of all this deception." He adds and tells her honestly. "I don't care if they know we're married." He adds.

"Obi-Wan don't say things like that." Padme tells him understanding how he feels due to her feeling the same way. "You're important to the Republic and to ending this war." She adds and tells him. "I love you more than anything." She adds again telling him the truth. "But we can't come out to people about our relationship." She adds a third time. "At least not yet." She finishes.

Obi-Wan hangs his head hating to admit it. An yet knowing that what his wife is saying is true. An yet with each day that passes the more he wants this war to be over. So that he and Padme can be together and don't have to hide or act as if they are ashamed of their feelings or their marriage etc. "I've given my life to the Jedi Order." He says as he lifts his head and looks at the woman standing a short distance in front of him. "But I'd only give up my life for you." He adds and tells her honestly.

"I wouldn't like that." Padme says and tells him back with a small smile. "I wouldn't like that one bit." She adds playfully. "Patience. My handsome Jedi Master." She adds a third time. "Will you come to me tonight?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan nods his head in answer to her question. Wanting nothing more than to be with his wife in every way that he can be and hasn't been able to be in the past five months.

Padme smiles as she hangs her head.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asks looking at Padme able to feel her having gone from being happy to nervous through the Force as he puts his hands on her shoulders. "You're trembling." He says and tells her being able to feel her literally and physically trembling. "What's going on?" He asks her with concern.

"I'm just excited to see you." Padme says lying to the man she loves not because she wants to but due to how nervous and afraid she is of what she knows she has to tell him.

"That's not it." Obi-Wan says able to tell that Padme is lying to him. Due to him being able to feel it through the Force. Just like he can feel her feelings of nervousness. "I sense more." He adds. "What is it?" He asks her not angry but concerned. Due to her having never lied to him before about anything.

"Nothing." Padme says keeping her head hung wanting to look at the man she loves and yet not feeling able to. "Nothing." She adds and says again repeating herself.

"You're frightened." Obi-Wan says shocked that he is actually able to feel fear radiating off of the woman in front of him. Due to him having never sensed this emotion from her before. "Please tell me what's going on." He adds hating her being in any kind of pain or discomfort and him not being able to help her.

Padme starts to cry. "You've been gone for five months." She says and tells him. "It's been very hard for me." She adds. "I've never felt so alone." She adds again as she lifts her head and looks at the man in front of her. "I will never stop loving you Obi." She says and tells him. "My only fear is losing you." She adds.

Obi-Wan looks back at Padme having a bad gut feeling. "Is there someone else?" He asks her not angrily or anything like that. Simply curious and asking a question. Due to him not being able to imagine her cheating on him. An yet unable to stop himself from wondering if maybe she has.

"No." Padme says shaking her head "I'd never betray you like that." She adds and tells him honestly. "Nothing has changed." She adds again referring to her feelings for him.

Obi-Wan hangs his head feeling guilty for doubting her. As well as asking her what he just has. "Forgive me for asking you that." He says as he lifts his head and looks at her. "It's just that I've never seen you like this before." He adds and tells her honestly. "An I'm afraid of losing you too." He adds again.

Padme smiles a small smile at him. "Obi-Wan." She says deciding that she has to tell him the news that she has now. "Something wonderful has happened." She adds as they look at each other for a long moment. "I'm….I'm pregnant." She says finally. Feeling relived and yet at the same time unable to believe that she has actually just said and told the Jedi Master before her what she just has.

Obi-Wan is stunned as he thinks about what he has just been told. As well as thinking about the ramifications of this news. As he takes Padme back into his arms. "That's….That's wonderful." He says and tells her honestly still in a state of shock.

"What are we going to do?" Padme asks him looking at Obi-Wan. Able to tell that he has just thought about the ramifications of the news she has just given him. Due to the fact that she has done the same thing since finding out that she was pregnant.

"We're not going to worry about anything right now." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "This is a happy moment." He adds. "Apart from marrying you." He says. "This is the happiest moment of my life." He adds and tells her honestly smiling an ear to ear smile at her. Which causes Padme to smile an ear to ear smile back at him feeling both happy and relived at the way that her husband has taken the news. Due to the fact that although she had a feeling he would take it in a good way. She couldn't help but worry that he might not have done.

Later.

Night has fallen on Coruscant. An Padme is standing at the end of the balcony of her apartment at Five Hundred Republica brushing her hair as she looks out into the night. Obi-Wan is watching her as he stands against the wall at the entrance and exit out onto the balcony with an ear to ear smile on his face.

"Every second I was away from you. I was thinking about you." Obi-Wan says and tells the woman that he is looking or rather staring at honestly. "Protecting the endless nameless Outer Rim settlements became a torture." He adds. "The battles were easy." He continues on not referring to the actual physical side of the battles but rather the fact that mentally he when he was in battle he had a distraction from constantly thinking about the woman before him. "The longing almost became unbearable." He adds again. "I've never been so happy as I am at this moment." He finishes.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile both liking and loving hearing Obi-Wan talk the way he is as she continues to brush her hair able to feel him looking or rather staring at her and having felt the same way about him as he did about her while they were parted from one and other. Having thought about him just as much as he has thought about her. An how the longing almost became unbearable for her too. Especially when she found out that she was pregnant. Due to her having been wanting to tell him for so long. "Obi-Wan." She says breaking the silence. "I want to have our baby back home on Naboo." She says and tells him. "We could go to the lake country." She adds. "Where no one would know. An where we would be safe." She adds again. "I could go early and fix up the baby's room." She continues on as she stops brushing her hair and turns to look at Obi-Wan with an ear to ear smile on her face. "I know the perfect spot." She adds as she turns to look back out into the night as she starts brushing her hair again. "Right by the gardens." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme liking the idea of what she has just said. Them going to Naboo and staying at the place which he hopes will become their home. An her or rather them fixing up the baby's room together. An then her having the baby there. "You are just so beautiful." He says and tells her honestly.

Padme stops brushing her hair again and turns to look at Obi-Wan again. "It's only because I'm so in love." She tells him with an ear to ear smile on her face.

"No." Obi-Wan says with a laugh. "It's because I'm so in love with you." He adds and tells her.

"So love has blinded you?" Padme asks him looking shocked.

Obi-Wan laughs even more. "Well. That's not exactly what I meant." He adds and tells her.

Padme smiles at him. "But it's probably true." She says and tells him as both she and Obi-Wan laugh together.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and releases it slowly with contentment after having gotten over his laughter. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time." He says honestly having not felt this content in a long time. Ever since he left his wife for the Outer Rim five months ago.

"Neither have I." Padme says and tells him honestly feeling the same way that he is feeling.

Later at the Jedi Temple.

Anakin is sound asleep in his bed in his quarters and is dreaming. In the dream which is distorted and disorienting. He can see Padme laying on a table in an alien medical chamber she looks as though she is in pain and is screaming. He can also hear the sound of a baby crying in the background.

"Obi-Wan help me!" Padme cries in pain.

"I'm right here Padme." Obi-Wan says as Anakin can see his former Master sitting on the table next to her holding her hand. "I'm right here." Obi-Wan adds. "You have to try and save your energy." He adds again.

"I can't!" Padme says and tells him.

"Don't give up Padme." Obi-Wan says and tells her desperately. "Please don't give up." He adds in an almost begging tone of voice.

"Help me Obi!" Padme begs back. "Obi-Wan I love you." She says. "I love you." She adds and says again.

Anakin awakens in a panic sitting bolt up right in his bed. As he does his best to try and get his breathing under control he notices that he is covered in sweat. He slowly gets out from under the cover and sits on the side of the bed putting his head in his hands and doing his best to get his breathing back under control as he thinks about the dream that he has just had. As he thinks about it he can't help but feel as though it shouldn't make any sense to him. An yet in a weird way it makes perfect sense to him. The dream is obviously of Padme giving birth due to the baby crying he could hear in the background. He also has a feeling he knows who the father of Padme's baby is. An that it is the very same man he saw with Padme in the dream. Telling her to try and save her energy and for her not to give up. It is also due to what Padme said before the dream ended. As he regains his composure he can't help but wonder weather this dream means that what happened in it. Is going to happen as far as Padme and Obi-Wan getting together and having a child together is concerned or weather they already have gotten together. As he thinks about it he can't help but both think and feel as though them already having gotten together is the most likely answer. Due to the fact he remembers what happened earlier in the day with Padme. Her standing in the shadows looking for Obi-Wan and her trembling and being afraid etc. Of course he can't be sure of this and although he knows it is late he also knows he isn't going to be able to sleep until he knows for sure weather what happened in this dream as far as Padme and Obi-Wan getting together is concerned. Either is going to happen or already has happened.

An so with this thought in mind he picks up his dressing gown and puts it on as he heads over to the communications station and sits down in front of the screen and starts to adjust all the buttons and switches on the station so that he can contact Padme in her apartment at Five Hundred Republica.

Meanwhile in the bedroom of Padme's apartment.

Padme wakes up to the sound of bleeping. Which causes her to sit up as she looks around the room and realises that the bleeping is coming from the communications station in the corner of the room. An that it means that she is receiving an in coming call from somebody. She turns and looks to her left and see's Obi-Wan sound asleep next to her. She gets out from under the covers and goes over to the communications station and sits down in front of the screen and turns it on. Rather surprised when the image that appears on the screen is Anakin who looks back at her. "Anakin?" She asks the surprise clear to hear in her tone of voice.

Anakin looks at Padme doing his best to smile at her. "Hi." He says swallowing hard out of nervousness. "I'm sorry to bother you." He adds. "I know it's very late." He adds again genuinely sorry for calling her so late in the night knowing that she must have a busy day tomorrow.

"It's alright." Padme says in an understanding tone of voice. "What can I do for you?" She adds and asks him able to tell from the tone of his voice as well as the look on his face that there is something wrong.

"Nothing." Anakin says lying. "I just wanted to see you and make sure that you are ok." He adds telling her a little bit of truth.

Padme does her best not to smile due to her knowing and is sure Anakin knows that he is lying. "Anakin." She says doing her best to be as understanding as possible. "You wouldn't have called me at this time of night unless there was something wrong." She adds and tells him.

Anakin takes a deep breath which he releases slowly knowing that the Senator has him there. Which in a weird way makes him want to smile. Due to the only two people he doesn't seem to be able to lie to or hide things from are Obi-Wan and her. "I had a dream." He says and tells her finally.

"Bad?" Padme asks him curiously feeling a bit silly or rather stupid for asking this question. Due to the dream obviously having been bad otherwise he would not have contacted her.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother." Anakin says and tells her in answer to her question. "Before she died." He adds.

Padme thinks about this and remembers how Anakin had told her how he thought and felt that the dreams he had been having about his mother weren't just dreams but rather they were premonitions. "And?" She asks him pushing for him to tell her more.

"An it was about you." Anakin says looking or rather staring at the screen.

Anakin and Padme look at their screens a moment of concern passing between them however the reasons for their concern are different.

"Tell me." Padme says feeling the need to know. Due to whatever it was obviously having been bad enough for him to feel the need to contact her.

"It was only a dream." Anakin says hanging his head due to him not wanting to ask Padme what he feels he needs and must ask her. As far as her and his former Master are concerned.

Padme gives Anakin a long worried look watching him as he takes a deep breath.

"Padme I need to ask you something." Anakin says as he slowly lifts his head and looks at his screen. "An I need you to honest with me." He adds not feeling as though the woman that he is looking at has ever lied to him and yet feeling that she may lie to him about this.

"Alright." Padme says swallowing hard out of nervousness.

"Are you" Anakin starts to say however stops due to the fact that there is a part of him that doesn't want to ask her this. An yet he knows he has to ask her this. "Are you pregnant?" He asks forcing himself to keep looking at the screen after he has asked this question.

Padme looks at the picture of Anakin on the screen in front of her. Unable to believe what he has just asked her. An although she either knows or has a gut feeling she knows how he knows or found out about her being pregnant. She can't help but still be shocked as well as concerned. Due to the fact that if the dream either told or revealed to Anakin that she was or rather is pregnant. She can't help but wonder what else the dream revealed An what else happened in the dream. "Yes." She says finally feeling unable to lie to him for a number of reasons. Even though she feels that she should lie to him. "I am pregnant." She adds.

Anakin looks at the picture of Padme on his screen taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. Having done his best to try and mentally prepare himself for either her saying no or her saying yes. An yet despite this he feels as though he was more prepared for her to tell him no. Probably in part due to the fact that there was and is a part of him that wanted her to say no.

"Alright." He says swallowing hard again. "I need to ask you another question." He says and tells the Senator on his screen. "An I need you to be honest with me." He adds.

Padme nods her head letting Anakin know that she both understands and will be honest with him. Even though she has a feeling she knows what the question that is coming is going to be.

Anakin takes another deep breath which he releases slowly. "Is….Obi-Wan….the father of your baby?" He asks wanting to close his eyes. However he forces himself to keep them open and again keeps his eyes locked on the screen as he waits for Padme to answer his question.

Padme swallows hard doing her best to stop herself from crying. Due to the fact she knows or rather can imagine the kind of trouble her answer is going to cause. Not just for herself but Obi-Wan and not just with the Jedi Order and Council but with the man she is currently looking at. An although she again feels as though she should lie to him and a part of her really wants to. At the same time she feels as though she can't. "Yes." She says nodding her head. "Obi-Wan is the father." She adds wanting to close her eyes. However forcing herself to keep them open.

Anakin stares at the picture of Padme on his screen as he slowly hangs his head once again. Having done his best to try and mentally prepare himself for the answer he partly felt and partly knew was going to be the answer he was going to get. An yet despite this he feels as unprepared for this answer as he was for the previous one. Again probably in part due to the fact that there was a part of him that wanted her to say no. "Does he know?" He asks lifting his head to look at Padme. "About the baby?" He adds and asks.

Padme nods her head unable to speak.

Anakin simply looks at Padme on his screen doing his best to try and hold back the tears that are threatening or rather want to flow. Partly due to him feeling as though he has been betrayed by the two most important people in his life. Obi-Wan being the most important man in his life since Qui-Gon died. An Padme having been the most important woman in his life next to and since his mother died.

"Anakin." Padme says swallowing hard able to see from the look on the Jedi Knight's face and in his eyes how hurt her confessions and admissions have made him. An yet feeling the need to ask him a question now. "How did you know that I was pregnant?" She asks him. "An how did you know that Obi-Wan is the father?" She adds and asks him confident that whatever the answers to these two questions are. They have to do with the dream that he had.

"In my dream." Anakin says swallowing hard and forcing himself to answer her. "I saw you laying on a table in an alien medical chamber." He adds. "When I say alien." He adds again. "I mean it was a medical chamber I have never seen before." He adds clarifying what he means. "You were in pain and screaming." He adds. "I could hear the sound of a baby crying in the background." He adds again. "You cried for Obi-Wan to help you. An then I saw him sitting on the same table next to you holding your hand telling you he was there with you. An that you had to try and save your energy You told him you couldn't and he desperately told you not to give up begging you not to give up. You asked him to help you and told him you loved him." Anakin says not wanting to tell her the feeling that he got as the dream faded and just before he woke up. An yet feeling the need to do so. "You died in childbirth." He says and tells her.

"An the baby?" Padme asks stunned by what she has just heard and been told and not really thinking just acting on instinct.

"I don't know." Anakin says and tells her honestly. Despite his feelings for her no longer being what they once were. He still does not want her to die nor does he want her to loose the child she is carrying. Regardless of who the father is.

"It was only a dream." Padme says not sure who she is trying to convince and comfort more. Herself or Anakin.

Anakin does his best to smile a reassuring smile at her.

"Anakin." Padme says able to feel the tension already developing between them. Just like it did after she told him how she really felt and feels about him on their return journey to Naboo three years ago.

"I'll let you get back to sleep." Anakin says feeling the need to end the communication with Padme. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He adds. "Goodnight Padme." He adds again as he ends the link between his communication station and the Senator's before she can responds or say anything as he watches her picture disappears from the screen in front of him as it goes black.

Padme turns her attention from looking at the now black screen as she slowly leans forward and turns off her station. She then slowly turns her attention from the communication station over to the bed specifically the side of the bed that her husband and the father of her unborn baby is still sound asleep on. Although she feels both the need and as though she should speak with him and tell him about what Anakin told her. As well as tell him that his former Padawan now knows about them etc. She feels the need to try and get her head straight first. An so she leaves the room and heads down a flight of stairs.

Obi-Wan awakens and turns over in the bed to find Padme's side of the bed empty. He looks out of the room and see's her heading down the flight of stairs. As he watches her go he can't help but feel that she is distraught.

Padme after reaching the bottom of the stairs. Walks out onto the veranda and looks out at the vast city.

Obi-Wan descends the stairs and joins her on the veranda standing next to her.

"What's bothering you?" He asks her looking her up and down and noticing the outfit that she is wearing which is a glossy light blue almost lavender coloured nightdress which is low cut and held up by several ribbon straps out of an embossed metal pendant at the centre of the top hem are four six strings of pearls three on each side that wrap around her arms. Several bright blue braids come out of the bottom of the pendant. He also notices that the back of the nightdress is folded in a decorative fan styled pattern and held in place by several silver clasps. Her hair is down except for a small hairclip.

"I received a call from Anakin." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to re-focus his attention on her and not what she is wearing.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme due to her now having his complete attention. Due to him knowing his former Padawan would not call or contact her unless it was something either serious or important or both. "What did he want?" He asks her curiously.

"He started off by apologising for calling so late." Padme starts off by saying. "I told him it was alright and asked him what I could do for him. He told me nothing." She adds and tells the man standing next to her. "I told him how he wouldn't have called me at this time of night unless there was something wrong. He then told me that he had a dream." She adds again.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at Padme. His attention being peaked when she says that his former Apprentice had a dream. Due to him not having had one since before his mother died.

"I asked him if it was bad." Padme says. "He told me that it was like the ones he used to have about his mother. Before she died." She adds. "I asked him to tell me about it. An he told me that it was about me. I pushed him to tell me more. Which is when he told me that it was only a dream. An then told me that he needed to ask me something. An that he needed me to be honest with him." She adds again. "I told him I would be. "She continues on turning her head and looking at Obi-Wan. "Which is when he asked me if I was pregnant." She finishes.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at Padme. Unable to believe what she has just told him his former student asked her. An waits patiently to hear her tell him what she said in response to his question.

"I know I should have lied to him." Padme says keeping her eyes locked with Obi-Wan's. "However I didn't feel like I was able to. For a number of reasons. An so I told him that I was pregnant." She adds.

"How did he react?" Obi-Wan asks her both curiously and nervously.

"He accepted it." Padme says and tells him in answer to his question. "He then told me he needed to ask me another question." She adds. "An that he needed me to be honest with him again." She adds again. "He then asked me if you are the father of my baby." She says and tells her husband as she looks or rather stares at him and continues on. "I knew or rather imagined the kind of trouble my answer was going to cause both of us. An although I again felt as though I should lie to him. An a part of me really wanted to. At the same time I felt as though I couldn't and so I told him the truth." She finishes. "Although I don't think he has accepted it mentally." She adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head to show her that he understands what she is saying and means by what she has just said.

"He then asked me if you knew about the baby." Padme says. "I couldn't answer him verbally so I simply nodded my head." She adds. "He simply looked at me and I looked back at him. I could see from the look on his face and in his eyes how hurt what I had told him made him feel." She adds again. "However I felt the need to ask him a question which I did. An the question that I asked him was how he knew that I was pregnant." She continues on. "An I asked him how he knew that you are the father." She says taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly as she swallows hard. "He told me that in his dream he saw me laying on a table in an alien medical chamber. He then went on to tell me that when he said alien he meant it as a medical chamber he had never seen before. He went on to say how I was in pain and screaming." She says doing her best not to let or show how talking about and remembering the dream Anakin told her about affects her. "He told me that he could hear the sound of a baby crying in the background and that I was crying for you to help me."

Obi-Wan swallows hard at hearing this. Doing his best not to show Padme how hearing this is affecting him.

"Anakin then said that in the dream he saw you sitting on the same table I was on next to me." Padme says. "You were holding my hand telling me you were there with me. An that I had to try and save my energy. I told you in the dream that I couldn't and you desperately told me not to give up and begged me not to give up. I then asked you to help me and told you that I loved you." Padme says taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. "He added that I died in childbirth." She says and tells Obi-Wan.

"Padme." Obi-Wan says unable to stop himself from acting as he takes the woman he loves more than anything or anybody else in the world or Galaxy or Universe into his arms. Which she allows him to do as she wraps her arms around him. An the two of them simply hold one and other tightly doing their best to take comfort in one and other's arms.

"Did he tell you about the baby?" Obi-Wan asks after a long silence between the two of them. Doing his best to make sure and not sound as though he doesn't care about what happens to her. Due to the fact that he does. An yet at the same time he can't help but both wonder and worry about his and Padme's unborn child.

"He told me he didn't know." Padme says after a brief silence after Obi-Wan's question. "I told him that it was only a dream." She adds. "Although I wasn't sure who I was trying to either convince or comfort or both me or Anakin or both of us." She adds again. "He did his best to try and smile a reassuring smile at me." She continues on. "I could feel the tension already developing between myself and Anakin. Just like it did after I told him how I felt about him on our way back from Tatooine to Naboo. Due to my confessions and admissions to him and I tried to talk to him. However he told me that he was going to let me get back to sleep and apologised again for disturbing me and ended the conversation by saying goodnight and ending the link between us before I could say anything." She finishes.

Obi-Wan and Padme slowly let go of one and other however they continue to hold one and other's hands. As they look at one and other's faces and into one and other's eyes.

"Padme." Obi-Wan says. "This baby will change our lives." He adds. "Regardless of weather the war is over or not." He adds again. "I doubt the Queen will continue to allow you to serve in the Senate." He continues on secretly hoping that the Queen doesn't allow his wife to continue to serve in the Senate. Due to him being able to image the kind of stress she must feel at times and although never having had a child before having heard about how stress is bad for both the child and the mother. "An if the Council discovers I am the father." He adds. "I will be expelled from the Jedi Order." He adds.

"I know." Padme says nodding her head to show that she understands. "Do you think Anakin will tell the Order and Council about us?" She adds and asks after a brief silence unable to stop herself from asking this question.

Obi-Wan hangs his head and thinks about the question that Padme has just asked him. "I don't know." He says and tells her honestly as he lifts his head and looks at her. "He's my best friend." He says wondering what and how Anakin is feeling right now and what he is thinking. "Even though I am no longer his Master. I still feel a bit like a father to him. An yet at the same time I also feel like we are brothers." He adds.

Padme looks at the man she loves as she listens to him.

"I'll try and talk to him first thing in the morning." Obi-Wan says and tell the woman he is holding and looking at.

"What if he does tell the Council and the Order?" Padme asks.

"Hopefully I will be able to speak to him before he tells them." Obi-Wan says and tells her in answer to her question.

"An if he still tells them after you have spoken with him?" Padme asks him.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "If after I have spoken with him. He decides to still report me to the Council." He says. "Then I will go with him and confirm everything he tells them." He adds.

"But if you do that." Padme says unable to believe what she is hearing. "You'll be expelled from the Order." She adds and tells him.

"Possibly." Obi-Wan says. "However after I have confirmed everything Anakin tells them. I will then tell them how I understand that what I have done is in direct violation of the code." He adds. "An that if they wish to I will accept expulsion from the Order." He adds again. "However that if they are willing to allow me. Then I will leave the Order willingly." He finishes.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock at what he has just said. "Why would you do that?" She asks him.

Obi-Wan looks back at her. "Because I love you." He says and tells her. "More than anything else in the world or Galaxy or Universe." He adds. "Except for our baby which I love just as much as I do you." He adds again. "An if me loving you and us having a baby means my expulsion from the Order. Then so be it." He adds a third time. "Our baby is a blessing." He continues on. "Not a problem." He finishes.

Padme simply smiles a small smile as she wraps her arms around the man she loves just as much as he loves her with the only other thing in the world or Galaxy or Universe that she loves as much as him being their unborn baby. An agreeing with him that their baby is a blessing and not a problem. As she feels him wrap his arms around her and she rests her head against his chest and he rests his chin against her head.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning.

Obi-Wan walks through the Jedi Temple with both a purpose and a destination. His destination Anakin's quarters. His purpose to talk to his former Padawan before he does anything like talks to the Council. As he heads for his former Apprentice's quarters the Jedi Master thinks about what happened after he told Padme what he would do if after talking with Anakin he still decided or felt the need to report him to the Council and having meant it. Even though a part of him hopes that it doesn't come to that as well as hoping that he is not too late to try and stop his former student before he speaks with the Council. He also remembers how after Padme fell asleep he wrote her a note telling her he loved her and that he would speak to Anakin and let her know how the meeting between himself and Anakin had gone etc.

Obi-Wan finally arrives outside of the door which leads into Anakin's quarters. He reaches across and presses the button which will let Anakin know that he is there. After a minute of waiting and there is no response he presses the button again. However still no response comes from inside of the room. Although he knows that he could enter a security clearance combination which he was given to Anakin's quarters in case of an emergency. He feels that there is a chance the reason Anakin is not answering is due to him wanting to be alone if he is in his quarters. An despite how much he wants to talk to his friend he doesn't want to disturb him. However despite hoping that Anakin is in his quarters and is simply ignoring him or wanting to be alone. Obi-Wan can't help but wonder if the reason that there is no answer from inside is due to there being nobody there. An so he decides to head for the Council chamber.

Obi-Wan arrives at the entrance to the Council chamber noticing that the doors are closed which could mean one of two things. Either Anakin is in there telling them about him and Padme or there is nobody in there due to the Council chamber doors normally being closed both when the Council is in session and when it isn't. Not feeling as though he has the time to ask for entrance he uses the Force to open the door and finds the room on the other side of the door empty. _"Ok."_ He mentally says to himself. _"He either is or is not in his quarters."_ He adds. _"He's obviously not in the Council chamber." _He adds again._ "Which means one of two things. Either he has not met with the Council yet or he has and they are either deciding what to do or they have already decided what to do and are currently in the process of doing it."_ He adds a third time as he does his best to try and think how the Council would react if Anakin has already told them about him and Padme. _"Although they have no reason to doubt Anakin."_ He mentally says to himself. _"I don't think that they would condemn me or Padme without talking to us first. Which means that they might be at my quarters."_ He says quickly using the Force to cause the doors to the Council chamber to close and heads for his quarters.

As soon as he reaches his quarters Obi-Wan quickly types in the code needed to enter his quarters and watches as the door slides open to reveal an empty room. He breathes a heavy sigh of relief. Despite having partly hoped and expected to find at the very least a group of Council members on the other side of the door waiting for him. "_Ok. So they either haven't come to see me yet and have instead gone to see Padme OR they have come to see me and I wasn't here and so they have gone to see Padme." _He mentally says to himself feeling tempted to either try and contact Padme to warn her or to go back to her quarters and see if they are there. Out of the corner of his eye he notices the time on the wall. "Oh by the Force!" He snaps aloud angrily due to the fact that he doesn't have time to contact Padme and warn her. Nor does he have time to go and see her due to the fact that he has to get ready to give a report on the Outer Rim sieges and deciding and feeling that he will find out weather or not Anakin has been to see the Council or not eventually. Due to the fact that if he has been to see them he is sure he will either be called to see them or they will come and see him. An so he decides to do his best to continue to do his job and duty in the mean time and get's ready to give the report.

Meanwhile in another part of the Jedi Temple in Master Yoda's quarters.

Master Yoda and Anakin are sitting on two beanbags opposite one and other.

"Premonitions." Master Yoda says. "Premonitions. Hm." He says thinking about this. "These visions you have?" He adds and asks Anakin.

"They are of pain. "Anakin says and tells the Grand Master. "Suffering." He adds. "Death." He adds again.

"Yourself you speak of?" Master Yoda asks him. "Or someone you know?" He adds and asks.

"Someone." Anakin says in answer to Master Yoda's question not wanting to tell the Grand Master exacterly who he is talking about. Due to the fact that if he did it would lead to more questions he doesn't want to answer.

"Close to you?" Master Yoda asks.

Anakin hangs his head. "Yes." He says in answer to Master Yoda's question while keeping his head hung.

"Careful you must be when sensing the future Anakin." Master Yoda says and tells him in a warning tone of voice. "The fear of loss is a path to the Darkside." He adds.

"I won't let these visions come true Master Yoda." Anakin says and tells the Grand Master determinedly as he lifts his head and looks at him.

"Death is a natural part of life." Master Yoda says in response. "Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force." He adds. "Mourn them do not. Miss them do not." He adds again. "Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that is." He finishes.

"What must I do Master Yoda?" Anakin asks feeling the need for both council and guidance.

"Train yourself to let go. Of everything you fear to lose." Master Yoda says and tells him.

Anakin hangs his head. "Yes Master." He says as he get's to his feet and bows to the leader of the Order and Council. "Thank you for your time." He adds.

"May the Force be with you Knight Skywalker." Master Yoda says to him.

"May the Force be with you Master Yoda." Anakin says in response as he turns around to face the door which opens and he walks through it heading for the briefing that Obi-Wan is giving on the Outer Rim sieges

A short time later.

Anakin arrives at one end of a hallway seeing the door leading into the room where the briefing is being held and notices that several Jedi are leaving the room. _"Oh by the Force I'm late!"_ He mentally says to himself as he hurries down the hallway heading toward the briefing room as more Jedi leave the room.

Anakin rushes into the briefing room by which time the only person in the room is Obi-Wan who is in the centre of the room at a table shutting off some holograms and electronic charts and maps.

Obi-Wan can sense Anakin's presence without having to turn around and face him which makes him nervous. However he does his best to ignore his nervousness as he continues to turn off the holograms and electronic charts and maps. "You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges." He says and tells Anakin.

"I'm sorry." Anakin says genuinely. "I was held up." He adds as he reaches the bottom of the stairs and stands a short distance away from Obi-Wan.

"In short." Obi-Wan says. "They are going very well." He adds as he turns around and faces Anakin once the last holograms are shut down. "Saleucami has fallen and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity." He adds again.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan able to feel the tension in the air as he is sure his former Master can feel it as well.

"Might I ask why you where late?" Obi-Wan asks looking at Anakin doing his best to hide his nervousness as far as what answer his former Padawan will give him is concerned.

"I was in council with Master Yoda in his quarters." Anakin says in answer to Obi-Wan's question.

"In council?" Obi-Wan asks looking at Anakin.

"Yes." Anakin says looking back at Obi-Wan. "I didn't tell him." He adds able to imagine what his former Master is thinking.

"Why did you seek his council then?" Obi-Wan asks curiously feeling relived and yet at the same time curious to know why Anakin had gone to see the Grand Master if it was not to inform him of his former Master's breaking of the code.

"I felt the need to seek his council on premonitions." Anakin says.

"You told him about your premonition?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I told him that I have had them." Anakin says. "I didn't tell them what they were about until he asked." He adds. "Which is when I told him that they were of pain suffering and death." He adds a third time. "He then asked me if I was talking about myself or somebody I know and I told him that it was someone I know." He continues on. "He then asked me if this person was close to me and I told him that they are. He then told me that I needed to be careful when sensing the future and that the fear of loss is a path to the Darkside. I told him that I won't let these visions come true. He responded by saying that death is a natural part of life. An that I should rejoice for those around me who transform into the Force. An that I should not mourn them or miss them. Telling me that attachment leads to jealousy and that that is the shadow of greed. I asked him what I must do and he told me I have to train myself to let go of everything I fear to lose." He finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin as he listens to what he has to say. Unable to believe or understand at least in part why he didn't tell Master Yoda who he was talking about as far as his premonitions are concerned. An yet at the same time both glad and grateful to him that he didn't. He also understands how it is hard for Anakin to rejoice for those around him who transform into the Force. Due to the fact that ever since Qui-Gon died he himself has found it hard to rejoice and not mourn or miss the people that he has lost. An while attachment can lead to jealousy it doesn't always. An he finds it hard to understand how a person can train themselves to let go of everything that they fear to loose. Although at the same time he has faith in the Force and has always and will always both trust in it and do it's will. As well as believe that whatever happens weather it is good or bad it happens due to it being the will of the Force.

The two men stand a short distance away from one and other both looking or rather staring at each other waiting for the other to say something and both able to feel the slight tension both in the air as well as between them. An they both know why or what the cause of the tension is.

Obi-Wan decides to try and get rid of this tension now as he raises his hand and makes a slight gesture to the door at the top of the stairs which Anakin has just walked down using the Force to cause the door to the room to close leaving them alone so that they can talk in private.

Anakin watches as Obi-Wan raises his hand either at him or in his direction and makes a slight hand gesture and is able to feel his former Master using the Force however the Force is not directed towards him or at him but rather past him. Which causes him to turn and watch as the door to the room closes at the top of the stairs.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan says swallowing hard as his former Padawan turns his attention from the now closed door to him. "I understand you contacted Senator Amidala last night." He says doing his best to try and maintain control over his emotions specifically his nerves.

Anakin looks at his former mentor a tad surprised that he knows about this so quickly and yet at the same time feeling as though he should have expected this considering what Padme revealed to him concerning both herself and the man standing before him. "She contacted you?" He asks curiously.

"No." Obi-Wan says feeling even more nervous due to what he is about to confess. "I was with her when you contacted her." He adds and tells him.

Anakin looks or rather stares at Obi-Wan in shock at what he has just said and told him. For some reason having not expected his former teacher to either have done or do something so risky and yet in a weird way unable to not admire the man standing before him for doing it. Due to him having no doubt that the Jedi Master before him knows or rather knew how risky him spending the night with the Senator is or rather was.

"I was asleep when you contacted her." Obi-Wan says causing Anakin to focus his attention on the present. "However I could feel the Senator"

"Obi-Wan." Anakin says interrupting his best friend.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asks having not expected to be interrupted.

"When we're in private why don't you just call her Padme?" Anakin asks with a small smirk realising how very rare it is for Obi-Wan to ever refer to the Senator by her name weather they are in public or private and up until last night understanding why he did this. Due to it he thought having been either out of respect for her position or merely force of habit or something like that. However now he can't help but wonder if it is to try and ensure that nobody becomes suspicious of his and Padme's relationship.

"Sorry." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile back. "It's just that I have referred to her as Senator Amidala for so long. It's become almost like a force of habit." He adds having not realised how he either refers or addresses his wife until just now. "Like I was saying." He says getting back to the matter at hand. "I was asleep when you contacted her." He says repeating himself. "However after you two had finished talking. I could feel that Padme was distraught through the Force and it caused me to wake up and check on her. When I looked over to her side of the bed it was empty I then looked around the room and saw her heading down the stairs. I followed her out onto the veranda. She was stood looking out at the vast city I walked up and stood next to her and asked her what was wrong and she told me about yours and her conversation." He says and tells his best male friend.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan feeling a tad nervous due to him now knowing what he and Padme talked about last night and the reason why he contacted her.

Obi-Wan looks back at Anakin able to feel his nervousness. Although he isn't sure why he is nervous however he does his best to ignore it and focuses on what they need to talk about. "Before we discuss the reason why you contacted her." He says referring to the potential premonition dream that his former student had. "I think and feel that we need to talk about the other issue." He adds referring to Anakin knowing about his and Padme's relationship etc.

Anakin takes a deep breath and swallows hard having had a feeling that his former Master would have wanted them to try and resolve this issue first.

"I'm sure you have questions." Obi-Wan says looking at Anakin. "You can ask me anything." He adds and tells his former student. "An I will tell you the answer." He adds again meaning what he says.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan unable to stop himself from smiling a little due to the man standing before him being so very different to the man he knew before Geonosis or rather before he went to Naboo after the second assassination attempt that was made on Padme. An having thought that the reason for this change was due to him either wanting to be or trying to be more the Master he needed than the type of Master the Council expected him to be like he had been before he left for Naboo. An yet now he is sure that while him trying to be more the Master he needed maybe part of the change in him. He is also sure that another reason for this change in the man before him is due to the woman he is in a relationship with. An while there had been a few questions that he had wanted to ask the man standing before him. There is only one question he can think of or feels the need to ask. Due to the fact that although his own feelings for Padme have changed from what they used to be three years ago to what they are now. He doesn't want to see either his former Master nor the Senator hurt. "Do you love her?" He asks finally looking or rather staring at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares back at Anakin. Of all the questions the younger man in front of him could have started with. This is the last question the Jedi Master and Council member had expected. However he had given his word to answer any question his former Padawan asked. "With all of my heart and soul." He says and tells his former student seriously and honestly looking or rather staring back at him.

Anakin looks or rather stares at his former mentor able to tell that he means what he says from the tone of his voice as well as the look on both his face and in his eyes but also due to him being able to feel Obi-Wan's feelings for the woman he used to have feelings for the same way that his Master does now. An yet at the same time not sure his feelings for Padme were as deep or as strong as his Master's now are. "That is all I need to know." He says and tells the older man in front of him.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin both shocked and surprised by this. Due to him having expected him to ask countless questions and having actually tried to come up with answers for them before he was asked them.

"I won't deny I have a lot of other questions I would like to ask you." Anakin says honestly. "Like how did you two fall in love." He adds. "As well as when and where." He adds again. "When Padme first told me that you were the father and that you knew. I wondered why neither of you had told me." He adds a third time. "However after thinking about my feelings for Padme at the time as well as everything else that was going on. I understand why neither of you did tell me." He continues on. "I wouldn't have handled it very well to say the least." He says smiling a small smile remembering how his feelings for Padme up until she told him how she felt about him had clouded his judgement due to him having assumed she would or did feel the same way about him as he felt about her. An her telling him how she really felt about him being the reality check he needed and enabled him to deal with his feelings for her. Which over time slowly either faded or turned either into or out to be friendship type of feelings. "I can tell from the look on your face and in your eyes as well as the tone of your voice when you answered my question just now. That you care deeply for Padme. A lot more than I probably did when I was or rather thought that I was in love with her." He adds realising that maybe the feeling that he had had for Padme weren't really the type of romantic or love type of feelings he thought that they were. They certainly are nothing like the type of feelings that the man standing before him has for her. "Thinking about it now Obi-Wan." He says. "I'm starting to think or rather wonder if I was ever really in love with Padme at all." He adds again.

Obi-Wan turns his head slightly at hearing Anakin say this. "What do you mean?" He asks curiously.

"I once said to Padme sometimes when you believe something to be real it becomes real." Anakin says in his own way answering Obi-Wan's question. "I thought or rather I believed my feelings for Padme were real and that they were real love or romantic type of feelings and I thought or rather I believed she felt the same way about me as I did about her." He adds. "I think now looking back on it or thinking about it. That I had either led myself or allowed myself to believe that she felt the same way about me as I did about her. Even though she had never given me any sign or indication that she did." He adds again. "An I also think that I either led or allowed myself to believe that my feelings for her were love or romantic feelings even though they either weren't or might not have been." He continues on. "I mean. When your really in love with somebody those feelings aren't supposed to change from what they are to another type of love like my feelings for Padme did are they?" He asks.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile knowing and understanding what Anakin is both saying and getting at. "I don't know." He says and tells him honestly. "I've never been in love with another person like I am with Padme." He adds.

Anakin smiles back at Obi-Wan as he takes a deep breath. "I'll keep your relationship a secret from the Order and Council." He says and tells his former teacher honestly and seriously. "I can see how happy being in a relationship with Padme makes you and has made you over the past three years." He adds giving his reasons for being willing to join Obi-Wan and Padme in defying not just the Order or Council but also the code. "I have to admit I did both sometimes as well as often wonder why you hated being on the Outer Rim so much. Due to the fact missions no matter in what part of the Galaxy they where in never normally bothered you." He adds again.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile.

"That isn't the only change I have noticed in you." Anakin says. "Ever since that talk we had aboard the Coruscant ship that was taking us from Geonosis back to here." He adds. "I've noticed a change in you. A change for the better I might add." He says and tells the man he has and still does consider like both a father and brother. "I had thought that the reason for you changing was due to you either wanting to be or trying to be more the Master I needed than the type of Master the Council expected you to be like you admitted or rather confessed to me you had been before you left for Naboo after the second assassination attempt." He adds. "However now I am sure that while you trying to be more the Master I needed maybe part of the reason for the change in you. I am also sure that another reason for this change in you is due to the woman you're dating." He finishes.

Obi-Wan hangs his head grateful to Anakin for everything that he is saying especially the part where he said that he is going to keep the secret of his and Padme's relationship exacterly that a secret. An yet feeling that if his former Apprentice is going to do this he both needs and should know the truth. "Anakin." He says lifting his head and looking at the younger man before him. "Me and Padme" He says and adds looking into Anakin's eyes. "Aren't dating." He adds again taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. "We're married." He finishes.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan his expression going from a smile to a look of both shock and disbelief as he blinks doing his best to try and get his head around what he has just heard and what he has just been told. "Married?" He both says and asks at the same time.

Obi-Wan nods his head wondering if maybe this new information will cause his best friend to turn against him and either not want or refuse to keep their secret due to how much him and Padme being married changes things compared to them dating. "We've been married for the past three years." He says deciding to tell his former Padawan everything as far as his marriage to Padme is concerned. "We married in secret on Naboo when we returned to her home planet after Geonosis." He adds. "We don't plan on keeping our marriage secret forever." He continues on. "When the war is over. Padme will stand down as Senator and I will ask the Council to be allowed to leave the Order." He finishes.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan in shock at what he has just heard having never imagined Obi-Wan ever leaving the Order and now that he is on the Council he can't imagine the Council without his former mentor on it. "What if the Council refuse your request to leave the Order?" He asks curiously.

"Then I will inform the Council of my reasons to leave." Obi-Wan says in answer to Anakin's question. "An they will either grant my request or expel me." He adds. "Either way. Once this war is over." He adds again. "I will be leaving the Order." He finishes.

"Why?" Anakin asks knowing that it is a stupid question and already knowing the answer to this question. An yet unable to stop himself from asking it due to the fact that the man standing before him is was and always has been the model of what a Jedi Knight and now a Jedi Master should be. As well as being the kind of Jedi that many Younglings and Padawans want to grow up and either be like or emulate. Due to how much they both admire and respect him.

"Because my future isn't with the Order Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells him honestly. "It is with my wife Padme and our child on Naboo." He adds. "Doing what I don't know." He adds referring to what he is going to do for employment once he has left the Order. "What I do know is that that is were my destiny lies." He finishes.

Anakin looks or rather stares at Obi-Wan able to tell that he is both serious as well as really believes this to be true. An in a weird way he himself not only believes it to be true but knows it to be true. "I envy you." He says unable to deny the feeling that he feels as he looks at the man who he has always admired ever since he became his Padawan and still admires. Maybe even more so now than ever. Due to what he has both said and told him.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asks curiously.

"Because you know what your destiny is." Anakin says and tells him in a weird way having always felt envious of his former Master from the time he was a Padawan on. Due to the fact that whenever he mentioned his Master's name to a Youngling or Padawan they always knew exacterly who he was. Mainly due to the fact that the story of him killing that Sith warrior back on Naboo had become legend and how there wasn't one person in the Order he could find who didn't either like admire or respect his former teacher. He can also remember how much this envy and the admiration and respect his former mentor had from the Order and Council was in part the driving force behind him trying to be the best he could be. Due to him wanting what his Master had the respect and admiration and his achievements to become the thing of legend among Younglings and Padawans as well as Masters and Council members. However he knows that if that had happened he wouldn't have handled it with the same humility that his best male friend has handled his fame and popularity within the Order with.

"You know your destiny too Anakin." Obi-Wan says causing Anakin to refocus his attention back on the present.

"Yes." Anakin says nodding his head. "I'm destined to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force." He adds doing his best not to sound petty or as though he doesn't want this destiny. Even though it is not a destiny he chose or would have chosen if he had been given the option. "What am I supposed to do after that though Obi-Wan?" He adds and asks looking at him.

Obi-Wan looks back at Anakin knowing and understanding both what he means and what he is saying. "That isn't your destiny Anakin." He says with a small smile. "It's just one part of your destiny." He adds explaining what he means by him being the Chosen One and destroying the Sith and bringing balance to the Force not being the only thing in his future. "Once that one part of your destiny is done." He adds again. "Then you can start making your own." He finishes.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan and thinks about what he has just said a small smile slowly spreading across his face at the thought of him being able to make his own destiny. After he has fulfilled part of it.

"I hope whatever you decide to make your destiny." Obi-Wan says causing Anakin to refocus his attention on him. "It won't stop you attending mine and Padme's official wedding." He adds.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan. "Official?" He asks.

"Well." Obi-Wan says. "Maybe not official." He adds. "More public." He adds again.

Anakin smiles a small smile. "I'd love to come." He says and tells his former teacher honestly.

"There is however one stipulation to you coming." Obi-Wan says and tells him.

"An that is?" Anakin asks curiously.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile. "You be my best man." He says and tells his former student.

Anakin smiles an ear to ear smile back. "I accept that stipulation." He says.

Obi-Wan continues to smile for a couple of seconds however his smile slowly fades due to him knowing that his "official/public" marriage to Padme could be a long way off and that both he and Anakin as well as the Council Order Senate and Republic have more pressing matters to attend to before then.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asks able to sense as well as tell from the look on Obi-Wan's face that there is something bothering him.

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin.

"Well that can only mean less deliberating and more action." Anakin says. "Is that bad?" He adds and asks. "It will make it easier for us to end this war." He adds again.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin. "Anakin." He says hesitantly. "Be careful of your friend Palpatine." He adds in a warning tone of voice as he walks past him and heads up the stairs towards the entrance/exit to the room.

"Be careful of what?" Anakin asks as he turns and follows Obi-Wan up the stairs.

"Master Windu came to see me before the briefing started." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin as they continue up the stairs side by side. "The Supreme Chancellor has requested your presence." He adds and tells Anakin.

"What for?" Anakin asks both curious as well as confused.

"He would not say." Obi-Wan says as both he and Anakin reach the top of the stairs.

"He didn't inform the Council?" Anakin asks coming to a stop once he reaches the top of the stairs. "That's unusual isn't it?" He adds and asks.

Obi-Wan turns around to face Anakin. "All of this is unusual Anakin." He says doing his best to control his emotions. Even though for some reason he can not help but not like the Supreme Chancellor calling on his friend like this. "An it's making me feel uneasy." He adds having a feeling that Anakin can already tell this despite him trying to hide his feelings. "You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed?" He asks.

"I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power." Anakin says in answer to Obi-Wan's question. "Aren't we all working together though Obi-Wan?" He adds and asks. "To save the Republic?" He adds and asks again. "Why all this distrust?" He adds and asks for a third time.

"The Force grows dark Anakin." Obi-Wan says doing his best to answer his friend's questions. "An we are all affected by it." He adds. "Be wary of your feelings." He adds again.

A short time later.

Anakin is in the Supreme Chancellor's office standing with Palpatine at his window over looking the vastness of Coruscant. From the window both men can see that several buildings have been destroyed during the kidnapping of the Supreme Chancellor and a brown haze hangs over the landscape.

"Anakin." The Supreme Chancellor says breaking the silence. "This afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council." He says keeping his focus on what is going on outside of the window.

Anakin turns his head and look at Palpatine in shock at hearing this. "The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?" He asks the shock clear to hear in his tone of voice.

"They will report to me." Palpatine says turning his head to look at Anakin. "Personally." He adds staring at Anakin who stares back at him. "The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war." He adds and says turning his attention from Anakin back to the window. "This will bring a quick end to things." He adds again.

"I agree." Anakin says as he turns his attention from Palpatine to the window. "But the Jedi Council may not see it that way." He adds.

"There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security." Palpatine says and tells the younger man.

"With all due respect sir." Anakin says turning his attention from the window back to Palpatine. "The Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments." He adds and tells him.

"Thank you my friend." Palpatine says. "However in this case I have no choice." He adds turning his attention from the window to Anakin. "This war must be won." He adds and tells him.

"Everyone will agree on that." Anakin says looking or rather staring at Palpatine. Ever since the incident with the two of them and Count Dooku. He has become unsure of the man who he used to trust implicitly from the first time he met him all the way up until that incident. Having trusted him even more than both Obi-Wan and Padme.

"Anakin." Palpatine says causing the young Jedi Knight to refocus his attention on the present. "I've known you since you were a small boy." He adds. "I have advised you over the years when I could. I am very proud of your accomplishments." He adds again. "You have won many battles the Jedi Council thought were lost." He continues on. "An you saved my life. I hope you trust me." He finishes.

"Of course." Anakin says doing his best to sound convincing even though there is a part of him that is starting to not trust the man before him.

"I need your help son." Palpatine says looking at Anakin.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asks looking at the Supreme Chancellor with a frown.

"I fear the Jedi." Palpatine says as he turns and starts to walk away from the window. "The Council keeps pushing for more control." He adds. "They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy ideals." He continues on. "I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy." He finishes.

"I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic sir." Anakin says as he walks along side the Supreme Chancellor.

"Nevertheless. Their actions will speak more loudly than their words." Palpatine says and tells him. "I'm depending on you." He adds.

"For what?" Anakin asks looking at the Supreme Chancellor in even more confusion. "I don't understand." He adds and tells the older man next to him.

"I'm depending on you to be the eyes ears and voice of the Republic." Palpatine says as he comes to a stop causing Anakin to stop next to him and try and decipher what he is saying and telling him. "Anakin." Palpatine says smiling a small smile as he turns and walks down a small flight of stairs. "I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council." He says and tells the younger man.

Anakin goes to follow the Supreme Chancellor down the stairs however stops when he hears him say what he just has realising both what it means and what he is saying. "Me?" He asks in shock and disbelief. "A Master?" He adds and asks. "I am overwhelmed sir." He says genuinely as he walks down the stairs and joins Palpatine at the bottom of them. "The Council elects its own members." He says and tells him. "They will never accept this." He adds and tells him.

"I think they will." Palpatine says confidently with an ear to ear smile on his face. "They need you." He adds. "More than you know." He adds again.

Meanwhile down the corridor from the Supreme Chancellor's office.

In Senator Bail Organ's office.

Padme and Bail along with fellow Senators Mon Mothma Fang Zar Terr Taneel and Giddean Danu. Are all sitting around a coffee table with Mon Mothma sitting in a single seat next to Bail who is also sitting in a single seat and on the other side of Bail sitting in a single seat is Padme. Who is wearing a beautiful outfit combining a range of fabrics and colours. The first of which is an iridescent purple dress decorated with scrollery especially as it nears the hem. The side of the dress is greyer with swirling designs done in needlework as are the sleeves. She is also wearing a purple full shoulder pauldron decorated with swirling designs and clasped with an umber coloured disc. Under this is a dark purple cape with scrollery around the edges. The collar is studded with beads as are the ends of the inner sleeves. Her hair is done in a unique style with small buns on each side and a small loop beneath each of them. With an umber jewel studded headband completing he outfit. While on the other side of the coffee table sitting on a sofa and sitting closest to Padme is Giddean Danu and sitting next to him directly opposite Bail is Terr Taneel and sitting the other end of the sofa closest to Mon Mothma is Fang Zar.

"Now that he has control of the Jedi Council." Bail says as he continues to speak to the other Senators in the room with him. "The Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic." He adds and tells the other Senators

"When did this happen?" Fang Zar asks both shocked as well as a tad angry.

"Oh that decree was posted this morning." Bail says sarcastically.

"Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?" Padme asks looking at Bail with concern.

"Why bother?" Mon Mothma asks looking across at Padme. "As a practical matter the Senate no longer exists." She adds.

"The constitution is in shreds." Giddean Danu says causing all the Senators to turn their attention to him. "Amendment after amendment. Executive directives. Sometimes a dozen in one day." He adds.

"We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear. Without a fight." Bail says matter of factly to the other Senators in the room.

Everybody looks at each other rather worried by the implications of what Bail has just said.

"What are you suggesting?" Terr Taneel asks after a brief silence.

"Suggesting?" Bail asks. "I apologize. I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist." He adds and says doing his best to make clear what he meant by what he said and that it wasn't leaving the Republic.

"We are not Separatists. Trying to leave the Republic." Mon Mothma says defending Bail. "We are loyalists. Trying to preserve democracy in the Republic." She adds while Bail nods his head in agreement with what Mon Mothma has just said.

"It has become increasingly clear to many of us. That the Chancellor has become an enemy of democracy." Bail says to the other Senators.

"I can't believe it has come to this!" Padme says the shock and disbelief clear to hear in her tone of voice. As she looks at both sets of Senators on either side of her. "Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors." She adds and continues on. "He served as my Ambassador when I was Queen." She adds again.

"Senator." Giddean Danu says doing his best to be sympathetic. "I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate." He says and tells her at the same time despite his sympathetic tone of voice.

Padme hangs her head for a moment before looking over at Mon Mothma who is now speaking.

"The Chancellor has played the Senators well." Mon Mothma says looking at Padme. "They know where the power lies." She adds. "An they will do whatever it takes to share in it." She adds again turning her attention from Padme to the three Senator's sitting on the sofa. "Palpatine has become a dictator. An we have helped him to do it." She adds a third time.

"An we can not sit around debating this any longer." Bail says as he get's to his feet and walks around to the back of the chair he was just sitting in. "We have decided to do what we can to stop it." He adds and continues on. "Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization"

"Say no more. Senator Organa." Padme says interrupting Bail and causing all of the Senators in the room including Bail to turn their attention to her. "I understand." She says her focus being on Bail. "At this point. It's better to leave some things unsaid." She adds and tells him.

Bail thinks about this for a moment. "Yes. I agree." He says as he turns his attention from Padme to the other Senators in the room. "An so we will not and must not discuss this with anyone." He says and tells them all. "Without everyone in this group agreeing." He adds.

"That means those closest to you." Mon Mothma tells them. "Even family." She adds looking at Padme. "No one can be told." She adds again.

The three Senators sitting on the sofa nod their heads in agreement. Which causes Bail and Mon Mothma to turn and look at Padme. Waiting for her to let them knowing weather she agrees with them or not.

Padme thinks about this and decides that she will not tell Obi-Wan about what Bail and Mon Mothma are planning as far as how to stop what Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is doing. Partly due to the fact that she doesn't want to betray the Senators that she is sitting with's trust. An another part of the reason why she will not tell Obi-Wan is due to her hoping that what the Senators are talking about doing does not need to happen. "Agreed." She says finally having decided that while she will not tell the man she loves her husband about what they are planning. As soon as this meeting is over she will contact him and tell him exacterly what executive powers the Senate are going to grant the Supreme Chancellor are. As well as the rumour that is going around as far as what the Supreme Chancellor plans on doing. Once he is given these executive powers. An hoping that if what the Senators in the room with her are talking about doing does happen she will be able to tell him about it.

Once the meeting is over.

Padme leaves Bail's office and heads to her own office. As soon as she reaches her office she immediately goes over to the communications station and starts to adjust all the buttons and switches on the station so that she can contact Obi-Wan who will hopefully be in his quarters.

Meanwhile in Obi-Wan's quarters at the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan is sitting in the middle of his quarters cross legged meditating when he hears the sound of bleeping. Which causes him to open his eyes and look around the room trying to locate the sound of the bleeping and realises that the bleeping is coming from the communications station in the corner of the room. An that it means that he is receiving an in coming call from somebody. He get's up out of the cross legged position walks over to the chair positioned in front of the communications station and turns on the screen pleasantly surprised when the image that appears on the screen is that of his wife who looks back at him. "Padme." He says smiling a small smile at her.

Padme smiles a small smile back at the image of her husband on her communication station screen. "Master Kenobi." She says back to him letting him know that this isn't a "social" call but rather a "business" call.

Obi-Wan takes the hint that she has just given him by the way she just addressed him. The smile slowly disappearing from his face and being replaced by a serious expression. "Senator Amidala." He says back to her letting her know that he knows the reason why she is calling is business and not personal.

Padme's smile also disappears from her face and is replaced by a serious expression. "No doubt you have heard that the Senate is planning on giving the Supreme Chancellor more executive powers this afternoon?" She asks.

Obi-Wan nods his head. "Yes the Council is aware of this." He says and tells her.

"Is the Council also aware of what exacterly these executive powers will entail?" Padme asks.

Obi-Wan thinks about this question as he slowly shakes his head having a feeling that whatever the reason for her bringing this up it can not be a good one.

"The executive powers that the Senate are going to grant the Supreme Chancellor will basically call on him to take direct control of the Jedi Council." Padme says and tells him.

Obi-Wan looks at the picture of the Senator on his screen in shock at hearing this. "You mean to say that the Council will no longer report to the Senate?" He asks her the shock clear to hear in his tone of voice.

Padme shakes her head. "No they won't." She says and tells him. "They will report to the Supreme Chancellor." She adds. "Personally." She adds again.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at the screen in front of him doing his best to try and get his head around what he has just been told.

Padme looks or rather stares back at the screen able to tell that while Obi-Wan is staring back at her he is not really staring or looking at her but rather he is mentally trying to either get his head around what she has just told him or trying to figure something out. "There is a rumour going around as to what the Supreme Chancellor plans on doing once he is given these executive powers." She says not meaning or wanting to interrupt her husband's train of thought and yet feeling the need to tell him everything that she knows and has heard.

Obi-Wan blinks coming out of his thoughts and focusing on the present. "An what is this rumour that you have heard Senator?" He asks curiously.

"The rumour is that the Supreme Chancellor plans on appointing somebody to be his personal representative on the Council." Padme says and tells the Jedi Master on the screen in front of her.

Obi-Wan thinks about this and quickly comes to realise why the Supreme Chancellor requested Anakin's presence. As well as who he no doubt intends to appoint to the Council as his personal representative which causes him to hang his head.

Padme watches her screen as Obi-Wan hangs his head. However as he does she can see the look on his face is different to the expression he had on his face earlier when he was staring at her and yet at the same time not staring at her. "What is it?" She asks him curiously.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks at Padme on his screen. "I think I know who the Supreme Chancellor is going to appoint as his personal representative on the Council." He says and tells her.

Padme looks at her screen having a feeling due to what he has just said she also knows who the Supreme Chancellor is going to appoint as his personal representative on the Council and yet hoping that she is wrong. "Who is it?" She asks feeling the need to know.

Obi-Wan swallows hard. "Anakin." He says matter of factly.

Padme hangs her head her suspicion having just been confirmed as to who the Supreme Chancellor's personal represesantive is going to be. She slowly lifts her head and looks at the screen. "Why would he do this?" She asks.

Obi-Wan thinks about Padme's question. "There are a number of possible reasons." He says. "One of them being that he is simply doing this to keep an eye on us." He adds. "As well as keep us under control". He adds again.

"An the other reasons?" Padme asks after a brief silence for some reason doubting that the reason Obi-Wan has just given her is the reason that the Supreme Chancellor has done what he either has or is going to do.

Obi-Wan swallows hard. "The other reason." He says slightly hesitantly not really sure weather he wants to tell Padme this over the com. Due to the fact that there is no telling who is listening in on their conversations or might be listening in. "I will tell you about the next time I see you." He says and tells her.

Padme looks at her screen in both surprise and confusion wondering why her husband will not tell her the other reasons why Palpatine has or is doing what he is doing as far as the Jedi Council and Order is concerned.

"Even communication links have ears Senator." Obi-Wan says seeing the surprised and confused look on his wife's face and wanting her to both know and understand why he doesn't want to tell her over the com.

The shock and surprise on Padme's face disappears and is immediately replaced by a look of understanding. "In that case Master Kenobi." She says. "Perhaps you can tell me the other reason the next time we meet." She adds.

Obi-Wan does his best not to smile even though he wants to. "I would be more than happy to Senator." He says and tells her honestly. At that moment the chimes to his quarters go off signalling to him that there is somebody outside of his quarters that wishes to enter. "I'm afraid I have to go now Senator." Obi-Wan says keeping his focus on the screen and wishing he could stay and chat with his wife. "However I thank you on behalf of the Council for bringing this information to our attention." He adds. "An I look forward to the next time I see you." He adds again.

"As do I look forward to the next time I see you Master Kenobi." Padme says back doing her best not to smile.

"May the Force be with you Senator." Obi-Wan says.

"May the Force be with you." Padme says back.

An with that they both end the communication with one and other. Once he has finished his communication with Padme. Obi-Wan turns to face the door to his quarters. "Enter." He says loud enough for whoever is on the other side of the door to hear him.

The door to his quarters opens to reveal Master Windu standing on the other side of the now open door.

"Master Windu." Obi-Wan says getting to his feet.

"Am I disturbing you?" Master Windu asks him in a serious tone of voice.

"Not at all." Obi-Wan says also taking note of the serious expression on the Master before him's face. "Please come in." He says gesturing for the man before him to enter his quarters.

"I am afraid this is not a social visit Master Kenobi." Master Windu says and tells him.

"In that case." Obi-Wan says having had a feeling from the moment Master Windu spoke due to the tone of his voice and the expression on his face that it wasn't. "What can I do for you Master?" He adds and asks.

"Anakin has just returned from the Supreme Chancellor's office. An has requested a meeting with the Council as soon as possible." Master Windu says and tells him.

Obi-Wan looks at Master Windu having a feeling he already knows the reason why Anakin wishes to speak with the Council. "When is this meeting to take place?" He asks.

"As soon as we arrive at the Council chamber." Master Windu says in answer to his question. "The other Council members have already been informed and are making their way there now." He adds.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding as he walks out of his quarters with Master Windu along side and together the two of them walk from his quarters to the Council chamber where all the other Council members are already waiting in their seats all but two of the Council members are actually in the room and physically sitting in their seats. While two of the Council members are using holograms due to them being on the Frontlines. Those two Council members being Master Plo Koon and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. An standing in the centre of the room surrounded by the Council is Anakin. Both Obi-Wan and Master Windu take their seats and once they are both seated all of the Council members attention turns to Anakin in the centre of the room.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Knight Skywalker." Master Yoda says beginning the session. "Requested a meeting with the Council you did." He adds. "An a meeting with the Council you have been given." He adds again gesturing for Anakin to begin speaking.

"Master." Anakin says giving the Masters both in front of him as well as all of the other Masters seated around him a respectful bow. "Earlier today I was informed by Master Kenobi. That the Supreme Chancellor had requested my presence and that he had not told the Council why he wished to see me." He adds. "I went to see the Supreme Chancellor in his office and he informed me that this afternoon the Senate is going to call on him to take direct control of the Jedi Council." He adds.

All of the Masters in the room except for Obi-Wan Master Yoda and Master Windu shift uncomfortably in their seats at this news. While Obi-Wan Master Yoda and Master Windu keep their focus locked on Anakin.

"No longer report to the Senate the Jedi will?" Master Yoda asks emotionlessly.

"The Supreme Chancellor said that we will report to him." Anakin says in answer to Master Yoda's question. "Personally." He adds. "He went on to say that the Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. An that this will bring a quick end to things." He adds again.

"How did you respond to this?" Master Windu asks.

"I told him I agreed which I do." Anakin says in response and answer to Master Windu's question. "However I pointed out that the Council may not see it that way." He adds. "The Supreme Chancellor said that there are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security." He adds again. "I told him that the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments." He adds a third time. "He told me how he had no choice and that this war must be won." He finishes.

Master Windu turns his attention to Master Yoda who looks back at him before turning his attention back to Anakin.

"He spoke of how he has known me since I was little and that he has advised me over the years when he could and that he is proud of my accomplishments." Anakin says. "An that I have won many battles the Council thought were lost. An that I saved his life and that he hopes I trust him." He adds. "I told him that I did. He then told me that he needed my help. I asked him what he meant he then told me that he fears the Jedi." He adds again causing Master Windu to turn and look at the younger man before him. "An spoke of how the Council keeps pushing for more control." Anakin adds a third time. "An that it is shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining autonomy ideals." He continues on. "He told me he finds it simply incomprehensible in a democracy. I tried to assure him that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic. An he responded by saying that the Council's actions will speak more loudly than words. An then told me that he is depending on me. An that he wants me to be the eyes ears and voice of the Republic. He then told me that he is appointing me to be his personal representative on the Jedi Council." He finishes

The other Masters in the room shift once again uncomfortably in their seats at this. While Master Yoda and Master Windu look at one and other and Obi-Wan hangs his head and closes his eyes.

"The Council needs to talk in private." Master Windu says having turned his attention from Master Yoda back to Anakin. "Please step outside and wait for us to call you back in Knight Skywalker." He adds in a less asking tone of voice and more of a telling tone of voice.

"Yes Master." Anakin says bowing to both Master Yoda and Master Windu as he turns and leaves the room.

Once Anakin is outside of the room and the door is shut.

"How can the Senate do this?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asks. "Call on the Supreme Chancellor to take direct control of the Jedi Council." He adds. "We have never reported to the Supreme Chancellor before since both the Order and Republic were formed." He adds again.

"It would appear as though the Supreme Chancellor does not have a great deal of faith in the Senate. Even though the Senate seems to have a great deal of faith in him." Master Windu says.

"Only ones who have faith in the Supreme Chancellor the Senate is not." Master Yoda says turning and looking at Master Windu who nods his head.

"Master Kenobi." Master Yoda says turning his attention from Master Windu to Obi-Wan who lifts his head and looks at the Grand Master and as he does he notices that both Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Master Windu are also looking at him as are the rest of the Council even though he isn't looking at them he can feel their eyes on him.

"Why do you think the Chancellor made this move?" Master Yoda asks sounding curious.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard having thought about this ever since his conversation with Padme before Master Windu came to his quarters. "There are two possible reasons Master." He says. "One of the reasons could be that he is simply doing this to keep an eye on us. As well as keep us under control." He adds.

"An the other reason?" Master Windu asks.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "That he is the Sith Lord that we have been looking for and the one that Count Dooku told us was in control of the Senate." He says and tells the other Masters and Council members keeping his focus on the three Masters on his left Master Ki-Adi-Mundi who is sitting next to him Master Yoda who is sitting on Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's other side and Master Windu who is sitting on the other side of Master Yoda.

"Now." Obi-Wan says feeling the need to continue. "If he is this Sith Lord. As I am growing more and more sure of that he is." He adds. "Due to the fact that he is amassing more and more power on a daily basis. An the Sith are always wanting more power. As well as them only ever thinking inward of themselves. Something I fear that the Supreme Chancellor may also be doing." He adds again explaining his reasons for believing that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine could be or is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. "An if he is. The reason for him doing this could be one of two things." He adds a third time. "First to try and drive a wedge between Anakin and the Council. An second to distract the Council from seeing what he is really planning." He says and tells the other Council members. "Now." He says continuing on after a brief silence. "If he is the Sith Lord and one of these two possible reasons is the reason for him doing this." He says taking another deep breath and swallowing hard due to what he is about to propose. "It presents us with an opportunity." He says. "One that. I personally think and feel we must take advantage of." He adds.

"What opportunity is that?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asks looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turns his attention from all three of the Jedi Masters and Council members on his left to Master Ki-Adi-Mundi as he slowly turns his attention back to also look at Master Yoda and Master Windu as well. "I suggest that we go along with the Chancellor's wish for Anakin to be on the Council." He says and tells them. "However if we are to stop him from driving a wedge between the Council and Anakin." He adds. "Then I feel that along with allowing him to sit on the Council. We also grant him the rank of Master." He adds again.

All the other Council members in the room are shocked by this.

"He was only Knighted five months ago Master Kenobi!" Master Windu snaps after a brief silence. "An now you want us to give him the rank of Master!" He adds.

"What is your reason for doing this?" Master Yoda asks sounding as though he either hasn't heard what Master Windu has just said or he is ignoring him.

"Because it will show Anakin that we have confidence in him." Obi-Wan says turning his attention from Master Windu to Master Yoda. "An although I will admit." He adds turning his attention from Master Yoda back to Master Windu. "He has not yet really earned the rank of Master." He adds looking or rather staring at Master Windu as he says this. "We will need his trust in order for this plan to work." He adds turning his attention from Master Windu back to Master Yoda. "An I am sure that given time he will prove himself worthy of the rank of Master." He adds again.

"What plan?" Master Windu asks looking or rather staring back at Obi-Wan.

"That we allow Anakin to sit on the Council due to him being appointed as the personal representative of the Supreme Chancellor." Obi-Wan says and tells the other members of the Council. "We give him the rank of Master." He adds. "An then we tell him that the only reason we are agreeing to this is because it is obvious that the Supreme Chancellor trusts him" He adds again. "Which he obviously does due to him having done this." He adds a third time. "Not only that but we then give Anakin a special mission or assignment and this could be another reason why we have allowed him to sit on the Council and given him the rank of Master." He continues on. "An that is due to us wanting him to spy on the Chancellor." He finishes.

Apart from Master Yoda and Windu the rest of the room is shocked by what Obi-Wan has just both said and suggested.

"What Anakin said earlier about him and the Supreme Chancellor having been close ever since he was a little boy is true." Obi-Wan says and tells the room feeling the need to continue on. "An so I can imagine that the Supreme Chancellor would not think that Anakin would do something that goes against the code or the Republic." He adds. "Hopefully we can convince Anakin to do his best to try and make it seem as though that is how he feels about this assignment that we will give him outside of this room. That it goes against the Code and the Republic." He adds again. "While at the same time doing exacterly what we have asked him to do." He says and tells the Council members.

"Think he will do it do you?" Master Yoda asks referring to Anakin accepting this mission/assignment.

"We may need to convince him." Obi-Wan says and tells the Grand Master honestly. "However I do believe that once we have convinced him he will do it." He adds.

"If we were to do this." Master Ki-Adi-Mudi says finally after a long silence. "It could not be on record." He adds.

Obi-Wan turns to look at Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Then it will not be on record." Master Windu says speaking before Obi-Wan has the chance to causing him and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi to turn their attention to look at Master Windu as does Master Yoda who Master Windu turns his attention to and then they both turn and look at all of the Council members who all look at one and other before turning their attention back to the two heads of the Council Master Yoda and Master Windu. Who look at one and other before Master Windu slowly turns his attention from Master Yoda to Obi-Wan. "Very well Master Kenobi." He says. "We approve your idea." He adds.

Obi-Wan bows his head in appreciation and acceptance of this decision that has been made by the Council.

Meanwhile outside of the Council chamber.

Anakin is standing pensively in front of the Jedi Council chambers waiting for the doors to open which after a long wait they finally do. An he re-enters the room and walks to the middle of the room and turns to face Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"Knight Skywalker." Master Windu says. "We have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative." He adds.

Anakin bows his head in acceptance of this. "I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order Master." He says in response.

"Allow this appointment lightly. The Council does not." Master Yoda says and tells the younger man before him. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." He adds.

"I understand." Anakin says in response.

"You are on this Council." Master Windu says and tells the young man before him. "Take out your Lightsaber." He adds and tells him.

Anakin looks at Master Windu in shock and surprise having not expected this. As he turns to look at the other Masters around the room from Master Windu to Master Yoda to Master Ki-Adi-Mundi to Master Kenobi who Anakin focus's on.

Obi-Wan looks back at Anakin doing his best to smile despite him knowing the seriousness of what he and the Council are about to ask his friend as well as how dangerous it is etc. An yet confident that his former Padawan and Apprentice can handle it. An will do what the Council is both about to ask him to do and needs for him to do.

Anakin slowly turns his attention from Obi-Wan back to Master Yoda and Master Windu as he takes out his Lightsaber and holds it in his hand.

"Jedi Knight Skywalker." Master Yoda says. "Please. Ignite your Lightsaber. An position it towards the floor and kneel behind it." Master Yoda says and tells the man before him.

Anakin does as he is told. He ignites his Lightsaber turns it so that the blade is facing the ground and kneels behind it keeping his head down despite the desire to look towards Master Yoda and Master Windu.

Once Anakin is kneeling behind his Lightsaber with his head bowed Master Yoda and Master Windu turn to face Obi-Wan who turns his attention from Anakin to them able to tell what they are waiting for or expecting him to do. An to show them that he understands he stands up and walks over and stands in front of Anakin facing the two Masters. "Grand Master Yoda." He says beginning to speak after a brief silence. "I Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Present Jedi Knight. Anakin Skywalker. Who stands before you and the other members of the Jedi Council. As his friend and superior it is my duty to inform you. That he is ready to be promoted. An become a Jedi Master." He adds.

Anakin keeps his head hung as he hears his former Master say the words that Master Windu had said when he himself was promoted to the rank of Master unable to believe what he has just heard his former mentor and friend say. "Council members." He then hears Master Yoda says and hears a series of Lightsabers ignite. "Jedi Knight Skywalker." He then hears Master Yoda say as he lifts his head and looks at the Grand Master.

Master Yoda looks back at Anakin with an emotionless expression on his face. "We are all Jedi." He says speaking to everybody in the room while keeping his focus and attention locked on Anakin. "The Force speaks through us." He says and adds. "Through our actions. The Force proclaims itself. An what is real." He adds again. "Today we are here to acknowledge. What the Force has proclaimed." He continues on. "Jedi Knight Skywalker." He says. "By the right of the Council." He adds. "An by the will of the Force." He continues. "I dub thee. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker of the Republic." He finishes.

Anakin once again hangs his head and closes his eyes unable to believe what he has just heard or what has just happened.

"Rise and take up your Lightsaber." Master Yoda says and tells the man kneeling before him. "Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." He adds. "An may the Force be with you." He finishes.

Anakin slowly get's to his feet as Master Yoda takes out his miniature Lightsaber ignites it and offers him a salute which Anakin returns with his own Lightsaber. He then turns to the next Master and Council member in the line Master Windu and continues to go clockwise around the room and both receives and gives a salute to each Council member. As he goes around each member of the Council Anakin can't help but feel as though the only member of the Council who is either happy or giving him the traditional welcome as it were to the level of "Master" is his former mentor Obi-Wan and that all of the other Council members are doing this because they have too and not because they want or feel as though he deserves it.

After having both received and given each and every member of the Council a salute. Anakin turns to face Master Yoda and waits to see what happens next.

"Like Master Yoda said." Master Windu says after a long silence causing Anakin to turn his attention from the Grand Master to him. "The Council does not allow this appointment lightly." Master Windu adds looking back at Anakin with an emotionless expression on his face. Despite showing no emotion Anakin can't help but feel as though the second in command next to Master Yoda does not like his joining the Council or being promoted to the rank of Master. "This move by Chancellor Palpatine is disturbing." Master Windu adds again. "We do not like it when the Chancellor interferes in Jedi affairs." He adds again

"I understand Master." Anakin says in response swallowing hard due to the fact that despite his tone being as emotionless as his facial expression he can't help but feel the Jedi Master's anger through the Force. "I swear to all of you." He adds as he looks around the room. "I didn't ask to be put on the Council." He adds feeling the need to defend himself.

"What you wanted though it is." Master Yoda says causing Anakin to look at him . "Paid off your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have." Master Yoda adds.

"With all due respect Master Yoda." Anakin says. "That has nothing to do with this." He adds and tells the Grand Master doing his best to control his anger at what the Grand Master has just said as well as in his own way accused him of or rather either suggested or insinuated. An that is that he made friends with Palpatine simply to further his career within the Order.

"Calm down Anakin." Obi-Wan says causing his former Padawan to turn his attention from Master Yoda to him. "Master Yoda did not mean to offend you." He adds able to feel his former student's anger as well as being able to understand it. "He was simply trying to point out that you are too close to the Chancellor." He adds again doing his best to explain. "An that regardless of how it happened you find yourself in a delicate situation." He finishes.

"You mean divided loyalties Master Kenobi?" Anakin asks looking at the only allie he seems to have on the Council.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says. "We spoke before you went to see the Supreme Chancellor about the tension between us and him." He adds.

"I know were my loyalties lie Master." Anakin says doing his best not be defensive due to him not wanting to lose his only allie. "They lie were they always have." He adds. "An always will." He adds again. "An that is with the Jedi Order and it's Council." He finishes.

"I hope so." Master Windu says causing Anakin to turn his head and look at the Master and Council member in shock and a with a hint of anger.

Master Windu simply stares at Anakin who stares back at him before he turns his head and looks at Master Yoda. Which causes Anakin to do the same and both Master Windu and Anakin watch as Master Yoda turn his attention to Obi-Wan who turns his attention from Masters Windu and Master Yoda to Anakin who is now looking at him.

"Why do I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying?" Anakin asks looking or rather staring at Obi-Wan having a feeling that there is a reason Master Yoda turned his attention to the man he is currently looking at.

"Why do you think the Chancellor made this move Master Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asks doing his best to ignore Anakin's question while at the same time preparing himself to answer his former Apprentice's question in his own way.

Anakin takes a deep breath and swallows hard having secretly thought about this himself and having come up with two possible reasons. One of which he does not wish to entertain and the other he hopes is the reason. "There is only one possible reasons Master." He says lying to both himself and the man he is looking at. "An it is the only reason I can think of." He adds lying again. "An that is that he is simply doing this to keep an eye on us. As well as keep us under control." He finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin able to both sense as well as feel as well as tell from the look in the younger man before him's face and eyes that he is lying.

"That is one of the reasons we think could be his reason for doing this as well." He says confident that the other members of the Council can also sense as well as feel Anakin's deception. An he is confident that they probably expect him to call his former Padawan on it. However he decides not to and instead decides to "suggest" to Anakin an alternative reason for the Supreme Chancellor doing what he has done. "We also think that there might be another reason why the Supreme Chancellor has done this." He adds.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan able to tell from the look on his face and in his eyes that he knows he is lying and yet secretly grateful to his former teacher for not having confronted him on it in front of the Council. "An what reason is that Master?" He asks partly playing dumb due to him having a feeling he knows what the other reason is. Due to him having a gut feeling it is the same alternative possible reason for Palpatine having done this as he has.

"We think that it is a possibility that the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine may in fact be the Sith Lord Darth Sidious that Count Dooku mentioned." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin.

Anakin does his best to look both shocked and surprised at what his best friend has just said as well as suggested. Which isn't all that hard for him to do due to the fact that there is still a part of him that does find it hard to believe that a man he has known for so long and trusted for the same amount of time that he has known him could be his enemy. "An if he is this Sith Lord?" He asks Obi-Wan.

"If he is this Sith Lord." Obi-Wan says looking or rather staring at Anakin. "As both myself and the Council are growing more and more sure of that he is." He adds. "Due to the fact that he is amassing more and more power on a daily basis." He adds again. "An the Sith are always wanting more power." He adds a third time. "As well as them only ever thinking inward of themselves." He continues on. "Something I and we the Council fear that the Supreme Chancellor may also be doing." He says explaining to Anakin both his as well as the Council's reasons for believing that Chancellor Palpatine could be or is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. "An if he is. The reason for him doing this could be one of two things. First to try and drive a wedge between you and the Council. An second to distract the Council from seeing what he is really planning." He adds taking a moment to allow Anakin to let this sink in. "Now." He says after a brief silence. "If he is the Sith Lord and one of these two possible reasons is the reason for him doing this. It presents the Council with an opportunity." He adds and says. "One that I have advised the Council to take advantage of." He adds again. "An they have agreed to do so." He finishes.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan having listened to everything he has just said to him as well as him having told him all of both the Council as well as his own personal reasons for thinking that Palpatine maybe the Sith Lord. "What opportunity is that?" He asks doing his best not to think about the possibility of him having been friends with the enemy all of this time.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "I suggested to the Council that we go along with the Chancellor's wish for you to be on the Council." He says and tells the man standing before him. "An that in order to try and stop the Chancellor from driving a wedge between you and us." He adds. "I told them that I felt that along with allowing you to sit on the Council. We also grant you the rank of Master." He adds again.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan in shock at what he has just heard now understanding why the other Council members seemed to be welcoming him as a Master because they had too and not because they want or feel as though he deserves it.

"My reason for us doing this was to show you that we have confidence in you." Obi-Wan says able to both see the shock as well as feel it radiating off of his best friend. "I also told the Council that while you have not yet really earned the rank of Master." He adds feeling the need to be honest and open with his former Apprentice. "I am sure that given time you will prove yourself worthy of the rank you have been given." He adds again.

"However." Master Windu says causing both Obi-Wan and Anakin to turn their heads and look at him. "Until that time comes." Master Windu adds. "The only reason we are agreeing to your becoming a Master and sitting on the Council as the Supreme Chancellor's personal representative." He adds again. "Is because it is obvious that the Supreme Chancellor trusts you." He continues on. "An because of that we are giving you a special assignment." He finishes as he turns his attention from Anakin over to Obi-Wan.

Anakin turns his attention from Master Windu to Obi-Wan who turns his attention from Master Windu to him.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan says taking a deep breath deciding not to beat around the bush and simply come out and tell his friend what the assignment is. "The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings." He says and tells his best friend. "They want to know what he's up to." He adds.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan in shock as he slowly looks around the room at each member of the Council before finishing back with Obi-Wan. "You want me to spy on the Chancellor?" He asks the shock clear to hear in his tone of voice. "That's treason!" He snaps defensively.

"We are at war Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells the younger man wanting and trying to get him to understand why both he and the Council want and need him to do this. "The Jedi Council and Order is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic." He adds. "Even if the Chancellor does not." He adds again.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man Obi-Wan." Anakin says secretly unsure who he is trying to convince himself or his former Master. "He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here." He adds telling his former teacher something that he already knows very well.

"That is why you must help us Anakin." Obi-Wan says hoping that this assignment his former Padawan is being given proves that the Chancellor is in fact not a bad man. Due to him hating the thought of ruining what could turn out to be an innocent relationship as well as an innocent man. "The Jedi Order and Council is loyal to the Senate." He adds. "Not to it's leader." He adds again. "Who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired." He adds a third time.

"The Senate demanded that he stay longer." Anakin says defending the Chancellor.

"Yes but use your feelings Anakin." Obi-Wan says doing his best to hide his desperation to get his former student to once again see sense as well as reason. "Something is out of place." He adds.

Anakin turns his attention from Obi-Wan to the rest of the Council. "The Council is asking me to do something against the Jedi code." He says with a hint of anger in his tone of voice. "Against the Republic." He adds. "Against a mentor and a friend." He adds again as he turns his attention back to Obi-Wan. "That's what's out of place here!" He snaps finally letting his anger out. "Why are you asking this of me?" He asks.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin able to understand his best friend's anger as well as being able to sympathise with him for feeling the way he does. Due to the fact he doesn't like what he is asking him to do anymore than his former Padawan does. An yet feeling that this may very well be the only way for them to find out who this Darth Sidious is weather it is or isn't Palpatine himself. This assignment may reveal who Darth Sidious actually is as well as exonerate the Supreme Chancellor. "The Council is asking you." He says finally keeping his eyes locked with Anakin's.

Anakin stares back at Obi-Wan not knowing what to say in response to this.

"Accept this assignment do you Master Skywalker?" Master Yoda asks after a long silence causing Anakin to slowly turn his attention from Obi-Wan to the Grand Master who is looking or rather staring at him.

Anakin slowly turns his attention from Master Yoda to each other member of the Jedi Council who are all looking at him or rather staring back at him. He finishes by looking at Obi-Wan who is also looking or rather staring at him.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan says as he continues to look or rather stare at the man standing in the middle of the room before both himself and the rest of the Council. "Both myself and the Council are on your side." He adds. "I did not want to have to put you into this position." He adds again. "However everything that is happening is pointing to what Count Dooku said about the Senate being in the control of this Darth Sidious." He continues on. "An thus far all of our attempts to try and find out who this Sith Lord is have failed. Now the Force grows dark and the Darkside of the Force continues to cloud our vision. Which means that we maybe wrong in our suspicions of the Supreme Chancellor. An the other reason why he has done this maybe the real reason. Of course there is always a third possibility and that is that the Supreme Chancellor maybe a pawn and could possibly be being manipulated by somebody he trusts who is close to him and that this person is Darth Sidious. Either way this is our best and quite possibly our last chance to find out who this Darth Sidious is weather he is the Supreme Chancellor or somebody close to him." He finishes.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan listening to everything he has just said as he slowly turns his attention to Master Yoda. "I accept this assignment." He says finally after a long silence having thought about it and hoping that either the other reason for the Supreme Chancellor doing this turns out to be the right one or the third possibility Obi-Wan was just talking about turns out to be the reason for the Supreme Chancellor doing this.

Master Yoda nods his head in acceptance of Anakin's decision.

"Very well." Master Windu says causing all eyes in the room to turn to him. "Due to the Supreme Chancellor having known you for so long." Master Windu says looking at Anakin. "Obi-Wan believes and the Council agrees with him that the Supreme Chancellor does not think that you would do something that goes against the code or the Republic." He adds. "An we need you to make it seem as though that is how you feel about this assignment outside of this room." He adds again. "That it goes against the Code and the Republic. While at the same time doing exacterly what we have asked you to do." He says and tells the younger man in front of him.

Anakin looks at Master Windu _"I don't think that is going to be a problem."_ He mentally says to himself. "I understand Master." He says in response to what the Jedi Master has just said.

"Know also Master Skywalker that on the record this assignment is not." Master Yoda adds.

Anakin after thinking about this and realising what this means slowly nods his head in understanding and acceptance.

"You may now take your seat. Young Skywalker." Master Windu says.

Anakin bows to both Master Yoda and Master Windu as he goes over and sits in the vacant chair.

"An now on to other business." Master Windu says once Anakin has sat down. "How goes the search for General Grievous?" He asks turning to look at Master Ki-Adi-Mundi who is sitting on the left side of Obi-Wan and on the right side of Master Yoda.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic. An have found no sign of General Grievous." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi in answer to Master Windu's question.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim Grievous is." Master Yoda says. "The outlying systems you must sweep." He adds.

"It may take some time." Obi-Wan says joining in the discussion. "An we do not have many ships to spare." He adds.

"We cannot take ships from the front line." Master Windu interjects.

"An yet it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup." Obi-Wan counters.

"Master Kenobi." Master Yoda says. "Our spies contact you must." He adds and tells the man sitting two seats down from him on the right side of him. "An then wait." He adds again.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asks changing the topic of conversation or discussion.

"It is critical we send an attack group there immediately." Master Windu says and tells the rest of the Council.

"He's right." Obi-Wan says in agreement with Master Windu. "That is a system we cannot afford to lose." He adds. "It's the main navigation route for the south western quadrant." He adds again explaining why he agrees with Master Windu.

"I know that system well." Anakin says joining in the conversation/discussion. "It would take myself and Master Kenobi little time to drive the droids off that planet." He adds in his own way suggesting that both he and Obi-Wan go together.

"Your assignment is here with the Chancellor young Skywalker." Master Windu says looking at Anakin. "Master Kenobi will find General Grievous." He adds.

Anakin looks at Master Windu feeling a tad angry at the older man as he slowly turns his head away.

"Go I will." Master Yoda says causing everybody except for Anakin to turn their attention to him. "Good relations with the Wookiees I have." Master Yoda adds.

"It is settled then." Master Windu says. "Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk." He adds and tells the other members of the Council. "May the Force be with us all." He finishes ending the Council meeting.

A short time later a Jedi gunship is heading for a huge Clone landing platform as it continues to head towards its destination. Sitting on the gunship is Master Yoda and sitting opposite him next to one and other are Master Windu and Obi-Wan.

"I think it is safe to say that Anakin did not take to his new assignment with much enthusiasm." Obi-Wan says breaking the silence.

"Too much under the sway of the Chancellor he is." Master Yoda says.

"An because of that It's very dangerous putting them together." Master Windu says. "I don't think the boy can handle it." He adds. "An I don't trust him." He adds again.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at the man sitting on the right side of him.

"He'll be all right Master." He says causing Master Windu to turn his head and look at him. "I trust him with my life." He adds.

"I wish I did." Master Windu says in response.

Obi-Wan does his best to ignore the bad feeling he has towards the Jedi Master sitting next to him due to what he has just said. "With all due respect Master is he not the Chosen One?" He asks swallowing hard. "Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?" He adds and asks.

"So the prophecy says." Master Windu says once again in response.

"A prophecy that misread could have been." Master Yoda says causing both Obi-Wan and Master Windu to turn their attention to him.

"Anakin will not let me down." Obi-Wan says confidently. "He never has." He adds.

"I hope right you are." Master Yoda says back.

"An now destroy the Droid armies on Kashyyyk I will." He adds as the Gunship lands and the ramp lowers. "May the Force be with you both." He adds as he get's off of the gunship while Master Windu and Obi-Wan stand and give him a brief bow as the gunship once again takes off.

Later that night.

Padme's speeder pulls up to the landing platform and Captain Typho escorts her onto the veranda where two handmaidens Elle and Motee are waiting. Padme turns to Captain Typho. "Thank you Captain." She says to him.

"Rest well. My Lady." Captain Typho says in return as he gets back into the speeder and it disappears into the cityscape. The handmaidens Motee and Elle approach Padme as a shadowy figure moves in the background. Threepio is also standing nearby.

"I'll be up in a while." Padme says and tells the two handmaidens.

"Yes my lady." Motee says in response as both she and Elle turn and leave Padme.

Threepio walks up to Padme once both of the two handmaidens are gone. "Is there anything I might do for you my lady?" He asks her.

"Yes make sure all the security droids are working." Padme says and tells the protocol droid.

The droid turns and exits leaving Padme to stand and watch the sunset as the shadowy figure moves towards her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice asks causing Padme to jump and turn around to see the owner of the voice.

"Obi-Wan." Padme says as she get's over her shock and smiles at her husband. "You startled me." She says and tells him as she walks over and sits down next to him on a bench.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asks her smiling at her as he does so.

"He keeps kicking." Padme says and tells him as she touches her stomach.

"He?" Obi-Wan asks her. "Why do you think it's a boy?" He adds and asks her curiously.

"My motherly intuition." Padme says and tells him matter of factly as she takes his hand with her other hand and places it on her belly.

"Whoa!" Obi-Wan says able to feel his son or daughter kick at his hand. "With a kick that strong it's got to be a girl." He adds and tells her both jokingly and teasingly.

Padme smiles a small smile back at her husband.

"Have you thought of any names?" Obi-Wan asks her curiously looking back at his wife while holding his hand against her stomach loving the fact that he can feel their son or daughter as well as the fact he get's to touch his wife.

"As a matter of fact I have." Padme says her small smile turning into an ear to ear smile. "I was thinking if it's a boy we could call him Qui-Gon Kenobi Naberrie." She says and tells the man she loves.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme his smile turning into a look of shock while his eyes give off this same emotion they also show Padme how touched he is by what she has just said and suggested that they call their son if their baby turns out to be a boy after his former mentor Master friend and father figure Qui-Gon Jinn.

"An if it's a girl." Padme says continuing on while at the same time noting the way her husband has just looked at her which causes her to smile even more. "I was thinking we could call her either Shmi Corde Kenobi Naberrie or Corde Shmi Kenobi Naberrie. " She adds and tells him.

Obi-Wan thinks about this. "I personally like the name Corde Shmi Kenobi Naberrie." He says and tells her having thought about both of the names and deciding which one of the two names he likes more.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile. "If I am honest." She says. "I do too." She adds and tells her husband having thought about both of the names as well and having decided earlier which one of the two names she likes more and yet wanting to get Obi-Wan's opinion on both names. As well as which one of the two names he likes the most.

Obi-Wan and Padme are quiet for a few minutes simply enjoying the fact that they get to spend time together. As well as both secretly wondering weather their child will become known as Qui-Gon Kenobi Naberrie in other words a boy or Corde Shmi Kenobi Naberrie in other words a girl.

"I heard about Anakin's new appointment." Padme says not meaning to spoil the mood and yet feeling the need for them to talk about this.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme and slowly hangs his head looking at her stomach inside of which is their child.

"You told me that there are a number of possible reasons as to why Palpatine has appointed Anakin as his personal representative on the Jedi Council." Padme says and tells him. "You told me one of them over the com." She adds. "An the other you said you would tell me the next time we met." She adds again.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile knowing and remembering that he had told her he would do that and figuring he might as well tell her now. Due to him not being sure when they will get to spend time like this alone together again with the way things are going. "After we ended our communication with one and other" He says beginning to retell Padme of the events that took place after they ended their communication. "I called for whoever was at my door to come in." He adds. "The door to my quarters opened to reveal that it was Master Windu." He adds again. "He told me that it was not a social visit and I asked him what I could do for him." He adds a third time. "He told me that Anakin had returned from the Supreme Chancellor's office and that he had requested a meeting with the Council as soon as possible." He continues on. "I asked him when the meeting was to take place and he told me as soon as we arrived at the Council chamber. With that we went from my quarters to the Council chamber where all the other Council members where already waiting in their seats. Some of them where actually in the room and physically in their seats. While two of them where using holograms due to them being on the Frontlines." He says lifting his head to look at Padme as he speaks while keeping his hand on her stomach so that he can keep in contact with their baby and his wife. "The ones that were using holograms where Master Plo Koon and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi." He adds. "An standing in the centre of the room surrounded by the Council was Anakin." He adds again. "Both myself and Master Windu took our seats and Master Yoda began the session by gesturing for Anakin to begin to speak which he did." He adds a third time. "He basically told me and the rest of the Council what you had told me." He continues on. "That the Senate was going to call on the Supreme Chancellor to take direct control of the Council. An that we will report to him. Personally. He told us that the Chancellor told him that the Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. An that this will bring a quick end to things."

"The only reason the Senate is too unfocused is due to him and what he is doing both in it and too it." Padme snaps angrily.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile loving his wife's passion and fire. "Master Windu asked Anakin how he had responded to this." He says continuing to retell her what happened earlier. "An Anakin told him and the rest of the Council that he agreed with the Chancellor." He adds. "However he pointed out that the Council may not see it that way." He adds again. "The Chancellor responded by saying that there are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security." He adds a third time.

Padme sniggers at this due to that having been the Supreme Chancellor's reason for doing everything that he has done both in and too the Senate and making all of the amendments and executive orders etc was all in the name of security.

"Anakin said that he had told the Chancellor that the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments." Obi-Wan continues on noting and at the same time ignoring his wife's response to what he has just said. "Palpatine told him how he had no choice and that this war must be won." He adds. "He then spoke to Anakin of how he has known him since he was little." He adds again thinking about the first time Palpatine had met both himself and Anakin when his ship landed on Naboo. "An that he has advised him over the years when he could and that he is proud of his accomplishments. Going on to say that he had won many battles the Council thought were lost. An he saved his life and that he hopes he trusts him." He adds.

"The Chancellor seems to forget it wasn't just Anakin who was in those battles and helped win them nor was it only Anakin who saved him." Padme says looking at her husband.

Obi-Wan smiles at his wife. "Anakin told Palpatine that he did trust him and Palpatine then told him that he needed his help." He says and tells her. "Anakin asked him what he meant and Palpatine told him that he fears the Jedi. An spoke of how the Council keeps pushing for more control. An that it is shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining autonomy ideals." He adds. "Palpatine told Anakin how he finds it simply incomprehensible in a democracy." He adds a third time. "Anakin told us that he had tried to assure the Supreme Chancellor that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic."

Padme smiles a small smile glad to see their friend defend the Jedi Council and Order.

"Palpatine responded by saying that the Council's actions would speak more loudly than words." Obi-Wan continues on. "He went on to say that he is depending on Anakin. An that he wants him to be the eyes ears and voice of the Republic. An that is when he told him that he is appointing him to be his personal representative on the Jedi Council." He says remembering how the other Council members and Masters in the room responded to this. "Master Windu told Anakin that the Council needed to talk in private. An asked him to wait outside of the room for him to be called back in." He adds remembering the tone with which the Jedi Master and Council member used when asking Anakin to do this he hadn't so much been asking him as telling him. "Anakin did as he was asked." He adds again. "Once Anakin was outside of the room and the door was closed. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked how the Senate could do this call on the Supreme Chancellor to take direct control of the Jedi Council adding that the Council has never reported to the Supreme Chancellor before since both the Order and Republic were formed." He adds again "Master Windu responded by saying how it appears as though the Supreme Chancellor does not have a great deal of faith in the Senate. An pointed out how the Senate seems to have a great deal of faith in him." He adds a third time. "Master Yoda then pointed out how it was not just the Senate that appears to have faith in the Supreme Chancellor."

Padme swallows hard knowing that the Grand Master is referring to Anakin.

"He then asked me why I think or thought the Chancellor made this move." Obi-Wan says causing Padme to refocus on the present. "I told them that there are two possible reasons." Obi-Wan adds. "I first told them the one that I told you over the com." He adds again. "An the other reason I told them could be that he is the Sith Lord that we have been looking for and the one that Count Dooku told us was in control of the Senate." He adds a third time.

Padme looks and stares at Obi-Wan in shock having not thought of this possibility.

"I told them that if he is this Sith Lord which I added that I was and am growing more and more sure of that he is." Obi-Wan says looking back at his wife. "Due to the fact that he is amassing more and more power on a daily basis." He adds. "An the Sith are always wanting more power. As well as them only ever thinking inward of themselves. Something that I fear that the Supreme Chancellor may also be doing." He adds a third time explaining to Padme his reasons for believing that Supreme Chancellor could be or is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious just like he did the Council. "An if he is. I told them that the reason for him doing this could be one of two things." He continues on. "First to try and drive a wedge between Anakin and the Council. An second to distract the Council from seeing what he is really planning. I went on to say that if he is the Sith Lord and one of these two possible reasons is the reason for him doing this. It presented us with an opportunity. One that I personally thought and felt we must take advantage of." He finishes.

"What opportunity is that?" Padme asks curiously looking or rather staring at Obi-Wan.

"I suggested that we go along with the Chancellor's wish for Anakin to be on the Council." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "An that if we are to stop him from driving a wedge between the Council and Anakin." He adds. "Then I felt that along with allowing him to sit on the Council. We also granted him the rank of Master." He adds again.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock.

"Master Windu pointed out that he had only been Knighted five months ago and had a go at me for wanting to give him the rank of Master." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile at the memory of seeing Master Windu explode the way he did. Due to the fact that the Jedi Master and Council member was very pacifistic or acted and looked very pacifistic most of the time. "Master Yoda asked me what my reason was for giving Anakin the rank of Master." He adds. "I told him that my reason for wanting this to happen was and is because it will show him that we have confidence in him." He adds a third time. "An although I did admit that he had not yet really earned the rank of Master. I told them that we needed his trust in order for this plan to work." He adds a third time. "An I was sure and am sure that given time he will prove himself worthy of the rank of Master." He finishes.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile loving how her husband pushes and promotes his former Padawan even though he doesn't have to anymore due to him no longer being his Padawan.

"I then told them what my plan was and that it involved us allowing Anakin to sit on the Council due to him being appointed as the personal representative of the Supreme Chancellor." Obi-Wan says and tells his wife. "An that we give him the rank of Master." He adds. "An then we tell him that the only reason we are agreeing to this is because it is obvious that the Supreme Chancellor trusts him" He adds again. "Which he obviously does due to him having done what he did." He adds a third time. "Not only that but we then give Anakin a special mission or assignment and that we tell him or let him know that this is another reason why we have allowed him to sit on the Council and given him the rank of Master and that is due to us wanting him to spy on the Chancellor." He finishes.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock at what he has just said as well as what he suggested to the Council they do and tell Anakin etc.

"I then told them that what Anakin said earlier about him and the Supreme Chancellor having been close ever since he was a little boy was and is true." Obi-Wan says and tells Padme feeling the need to continue on despite the look that she is giving him. "An so I told them that I could imagine that the Chancellor would not think that Anakin would do something that goes against the code or the Republic." He adds. "I added how I hoped we could convince Anakin to do his best to try and make it seem as though that is how he feels about this assignment that we will give him outside of this room." He adds again. "That it goes against the Code and the Republic. While at the same time doing exacterly what we have asked him to do." He adds a third time. "Master Yoda then asked me if I thought he would do it and I told him that we would need to convince him. However that I did believe that once we had convinced him he would do it." He continues on. "Master Ki-Adi-Mundi then said that if we were to do this it could not be on the record and Master Windu responded by saying that it would not be on record. The other Council members then looked at each other before turning their attention back to Master Yoda and Master Windu who looked at one and other before Master Windu turned his attention to me and told me that they approve my idea. Anakin was then called back into the Council chamber and told that his appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative had been approved. To which Anakin responded by saying he would do his best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order. Master Yoda then told him that this appointment was not allowed lightly by the Council and that the Chancellor's move was disturbing. Anakin then said that he understood. Master Windu then told him that he was on the Council and told him to take out his Lightsaber."

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile knowing what happened next due to her still being able to remember watching Anakin's Knighting and her husband's promotion from Knight to Master and Council member.

"Anakin was then promoted the same way that I was promoted to Master." Obi-Wan says smiling an ear to ear smile of his own at the memory of seeing his former Padawan be given the rank of Master.

"I wish I could have witnessed it." Padme says honestly.

"Despite the reasons for it happening as well as it happening long before it was expected to happen." Obi-Wan says. "It was still a wonderful thing to witness happening." He adds and tells his wife honestly. "An I am sure that Anakin will earn the rank that he has been given." He adds again deciding to move on with the rest of his retelling "After he had been promoted to Master." He says. "Master Windu told him that like Master Yoda said the Council does not allow his appointment lightly. An the Chancellor's move is disturbing as well as making it clear that the Council does not like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs." He adds. "Anakin told him that he understood an swore that he did not ask to be put on the Council." He adds again. "Master Yoda then pointed out that it was what he wanted and that his friendship with the Chancellor had paid off." He adds a third time.. "Anakin took offence to this saying that his friendship with the Chancellor had nothing to do with it." He continues on. "I tried to defuse the situation by explaining how what Master Yoda meant was that he is too close to the Chancellor and that regardless of how it happened he was in a delicate situation." He finishes.

"You mean his divided loyalties?" Padme asks looking at her husband.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says nodding his head. "I told him how we had spoken before he went to see the Supreme Chancellor about the tension between the Council and him." He adds. "Anakin told me that he knows were his loyalties lie and that that is with the Jedi Order and it's Council." He adds again. "Master Windu responded to this by saying how he hoped so." He adds a third time. "Anakin then asked why he sensed that there was more to the talk than what we were saying." He continues on. "I asked him why he thought the Chancellor made this move. An he told me that there was only one possible reason and that it is the only reason he could think of. An that the reason was the Chancellor simply doing this to keep an eye on the Council as well as keep the Council under control". He finishes.

"You don't look or sound like you believed him." Padme says having noticed the change in Obi-Wan's tone of voice as well as the look on his face.

"I don't and didn't." Obi-Wan says and tells her honestly. "I could sense as well as feel and tell from the look on his face and in his eyes that he was lying." He adds and tells her.

"You think he thought the same possible reason as you?" Padme asks curiously.

Obi-Wan shrugs his shoulders. "I only know he was lying about the reason he gave for Palpatine doing what he had done being the only reason he could think of for him doing it." He says in answer to his wife's question. "I told him that that was one of the reasons the Council thought he could have done what he had." He adds. "However I told him that the Council also thought that there might be another reason why the Supreme Chancellor had done what he did." He adds again. "He asked me the reason and I told him. That the Council thought that it is a possibility that Palpatine may in fact be the Sith Lord Darth Sidious that Count Dooku mentioned." He continues on. "I then told him that if he was the Sith Lord both which myself and the Council are growing more and more sure of that he is. Explaining my reasons for why I think that he is like I had explained to the Council. I then went on to say that if he was the reason for him doing this could have been one of two things. An told him what those two things were. I then went on to say that if he is the Sith Lord and one of those two possible reasons is the reason for him doing this. It presented the Council with an opportunity. One that I had advised the Council to take advantage of and that they had agreed to do so." He says finishing.

"Anakin then asked me what the opportunity was and I told him that I had suggested to the Council that we go along with the Chancellor's wish for him to be on the Council." Obi-Wan says after another brief silence. "An that in order to try and stop the Chancellor from driving a wedge between him and us. I told him that I felt that along with allowing him to sit on the Council. We also grant him the rank of Master." He adds. "I told him my reason for us doing that. An I also told him how I had told the Council that while he had not really earned the rank of Master I was sure that given time he would prove himself worthy of the rank." He adds again. "Master Windu then said that until that time comes the only reason the Council agreed to his becoming a Master and sitting on the Council as the Supreme Chancellor's personal representative was because it is obvious that the Supreme Chancellor trusts him and because of that the Council was going to give him a special assignment." He adds a third time. "I then told him what this special assignment was. Anakin responded by saying that what the Council wanted him to do was treason. I countered by saying that we are at war and that the Jedi Council and Order is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic. Even if the Chancellor does not." He continues on. "Anakin countered back by telling me that the Chancellor is not a bad man saying how he befriended him watched out for him ever since he first arrived on Coruscant. I countered back by saying that that is why he had to help us telling him that the Jedi Order and Council is loyal to the Senate not to it's leader. Pointing out that Palpatine has managed to stay in office long after his term had expired. Anakin once again countered by saying that the Senate demanded that he stay longer. I countered again by telling him to use his feelings telling him that something was out of place. He responded by saying that the Council was asking him to do something against the Jedi code and against the Republic and against a mentor and a friend and that that was what was out of place. He then asked me why I was asking that of him. An I responded by telling him that the Council was asking him." He finishes.

"Master Yoda then asked him if he accepted the assignment. I interjected by telling Anakin how both myself and the Council are on his side. An that I didn't want to have to put him into the position that I did. I then pointed out that how everything that is happening is pointing to what Count Dooku said about the Senate being in the control of Darth Sidious." Obi-Wan says after another brief silence. "I went on to say how thus far all of the Council's attempts to try and find out who Sidious is have failed." He adds. "An now the Force grows dark and the Darkside of the Force continues to cloud our vision. Which means that we maybe wrong in our suspicions of the Supreme Chancellor." He adds again. "An the other reason why he has done this maybe the real reason. I then offered and suggested a third possibility and that is that the Supreme Chancellor is a pawn and could possibly be being manipulated by somebody he trusts who is close to him and that this person is Darth Sidious." He adds a third time. "I then told him that either way this was and is our best and quite possibly our last chance to find out who this Darth Sidious is weather he is the Supreme Chancellor or somebody close to him." He continues on. "Anakin then accepted the assignment and the Council accepted this with Master Windu telling Anakin that due to the Supreme Chancellor having known him for so long I believed and the Council agreed with me that he does not think that Anakin would do something that goes against the code or the Republic. An that the Council needs him to make it seem as though that is how he feels about this assignment outside of the Council chamber. While at the same time doing exacterly what the Council has asked him to do. Anakin accepted this. Master Yoda then told him that this assignment would not be on the record Anakin accepted this and he was then told to take his seat and the meeting moved on to other business." He finishes.

"An what other business did you have to discuss?" Padme asks after a brief silence curious to both find out and know.

"Master Windu asked how the search for General Grievous was going." Obi-Wan says and tells her knowing that whatever he tells her as far as what the Jedi are up to will stay with her. "Master Ki-Adi-Mundi told us that all systems in the Republic had been surveyed an found no sign of Grievous." He adds. "Master Yoda suggested that he was hiding in the Outer Rim and that the outlying systems had to be swept. I told the Council how it would take time due to us not having many ships to spare." He adds again. "Master Windu agreed saying how we could not take ships from the front line. I then countered by pointing out how it would be fatal for us to allow Grievous and the droid armies to regroup." He adds a third time. "Master Yoda told me to contact our spies and then wait. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi then asked what was to be done about the droids attack on the Wookiees. Master Windu said that it was critical we send an attack group there immediately. I agreed telling the Council how it was and is a system we can not afford to loose due to it being the main navigation route for the south western quadrant." He continues on. "Anakin told the Council how he knew that system well and that it would take me and him little time to drive the droids off that planet." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile at how Anakin always tries to drag him off with him whenever he is given a mission even though they are no longer Master and Padawan. "Master Windu told Anakin that his assignment is here with the Chancellor and that I would find General Grievous."

Padme frowns at this. "So they think General Grievous is on Kashyyyk?" She asks.

"No." Obi-Wan says smiling a little more as he shakes his head able to imagine what his wife is thinking. "We don't know where General Grievous himself is." He says and explains to the woman he loves. "An I will be the one to lead the search for him from here." He adds. "However droid forces are attacking the Wookiees home world of Kashyyyk." He adds again.

Padme nods her head in understanding both glad and grateful to know that her husband would not be going off world again.

"Master Yoda then offered to go to Kashyyyk saying how he has good relations with the Wookiees." Obi-Wan says. "An so it was agreed that he would take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees and with that the meeting ended." He adds. "However me and Master Yoda and Master Windu had a private conversation on a Jedi gunship that was going to drop Master Yoda off at the clone landing platform." He adds again. "I mentioned how it was safe to say that Anakin did not take to his new assignment with much enthusiasm." He adds a third time. "Master Yoda said how under the sway of the Chancellor he is. Master Windu said that because he was under the sway of the Chancellor he thought and felt that it was very dangerous putting them together." He continues on. "He went on to say how he didn't think Anakin could handle it and that he doesn't trust him."

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock at hearing this.

"I told Master Windu that Anakin would be alright and that I trusted him with my life." Obi-Wan says and tells his wife as he looks at her understanding the reason for her facial expression due to him having been both shocked and surprised when he had heard Master Windu say how he didn't trust Anakin. "He responded by saying he wished that he did." He adds. "I then asked him if Anakin was not the Chosen One and that if he was not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. He countered by saying that that was what the Prophecy said. Master Yoda then suggested that maybe the Prophecy had been misread." He adds again doing his best not to think about what this suggestion by Master Yoda could mean. "I told them both that Anakin would not let me down and that he never had." He adds a third time. "Master Yoda told me how he hoped I was right. An then said that he was going to go and destroy the droid armies on Kashyyyk as the gunship landed and he got off." He finishes.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan frowning. "What did Master Yoda mean?" She asks curiously.

Obi-Wan looks at her.

"When he said that the Prophecy could have been misread?" Padme asks looking back at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan slowly hangs his head not wanting to think about what Master Yoda could have meant nor does he really want to tell Padme what it could mean.

"I sense there are things you are not telling me." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to lift his head and look at her.

Padme smiles a small smile at him to show that she is either joking or teasing him.

"I sense there are things you are not telling me." Obi-Wan says in response with a small smile grateful to her for not pushing him to tell her or rather answer her question as far as what Master Yoda meant by what he had said about the Prophecy.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan and takes a deep breath as she swallows hard doing her best to hide the fact that there is something that she is not telling him. "Hold me." She says and asks him at the same time. "Like you did the night of our Wedding." She adds. "It seems so long ago now." She adds again. "When there was no politics or plotting or war." She continues on. "Nothing but our love." She finishes.

Obi-Wan responds by letting go of Padme's stomach and wrapping his arms around her pulling her in close to him as close as he can get her as she rests her head on his shoulder and he rests his head on her shoulder with her arms wrapped around him as the two of them enjoying this moment alone together.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Meanwhile on the other side of Coruscant.

Anakin pulls his speeder up outside of the Galaxies Opera House and get's out and runs up the stairs into the Opera House through a hallway and into the Supreme Chancellor's box. Were Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is sitting with his aids Mas Amedda and Sly-Moore watching the Man Calamari Ballet. Anakin walks down to the Supreme Chancellor's seat and bends over so that he can whisper to him. "You wanted to see me Chancellor?" He asks.

"Yes. Anakin come closer. I have good news." Palpatine says smiling as Anakin kneels down next to him. "Our clone intelligence units have. Discovered the location of General Grievous." Palpatine says and tells the young man now kneeling next to him. "He is hiding. In the Utapau system." He adds.

"At last." Anakin says. "We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war." He adds looking at Palpatine with a smirk.

Palpatine continues to smile back at Anakin. "I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council. If they didn't select you for this assignment." He says causing Anakin to look at him the smile having disappeared from his face. "You are the best choice. By far." Palpatine adds. "But they can't always be trusted to do the right thing." He adds again.

"They try." Anakin says in response to what the Supreme Chancellor has just said.

"Sit down with me please Anakin." Palpatine says seemingly ignoring what he just said as he turns to his aides. "Leave us." He says and tells them and with that his aids get up and leave the box. While Anakin moves to sit down next to Palpatine on his left side and as he does the Chancellor leans over to him. "Anakin. You know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council." Palpatine says causing Anakin to turn his head and look at him. "If they haven't included you in their plot. They soon will." He adds again.

"I'm not sure I understand." Anakin says half lying and at the same time half being honest.

"You must sense. What I have come to suspect." Palpatine says as both he and Anakin turn their attention from one and other to the performance. "The Jedi Council want control of the Republic." He adds. "They're planning to betray me." He adds again.

"I don't think"

"Anakin." Palpatine says interrupting the younger man sitting next to him as he turns his head and looks at him and Anakin turns and looks back at him. "Search your feelings." Palpatine says and tells him "You know." He adds. "Don't you?" He adds and asks.

Anakin takes a deep breath. "I know they don't trust you." He says finally after a brief silence.

"Or the Senate." Palpatine says as he turns his attention back to the performance "Or the Republic." He adds. "Or democracy for that matter." He adds again.

Anakin turns his attention back to the performance and decides to use this moment to his advantage. "I have to admit." He says. "My trust in them has been shaken." He adds and tells the older man sitting next to him.

"Why?" Palpatine asks turning his head back around to face Anakin and Anakin turns his head back around to face him. "They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest. Didn't they?" He asks.

Anakin doesn't say anything he simply turns his head away from Palpatine to the performance.

"They asked you to spy on me. Didn't they?" Palpatine asks him sounding as though he already knows the answer to the question he has just asked.

Anakin shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't...I don't know what to say." He says honestly as Palpatine turns his attention back to the performance.

"Remember back to your early teachings." Palpatine says and tells the man sitting next to him. "All those who gain power are afraid to lose it." He adds. "Even the Jedi." He adds again.

"The Jedi use their power for good." Anakin says turning his head to look at Palpatine who is looking at the performance.

"Good is a point of view Anakin." Palpatine says and tells the younger man as he continues to focus his attention on the performance. "An the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one." He adds. "The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also." He adds again. "Yet they are considered by the Jedi to be"

"Evil?" Anakin asks interrupting the Chancellor as he looks at him.

Palpatine turns his head and looks at Anakin. "At least from a Jedi's point of view." He says as he turns his attention back to the performance. "The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way." He adds. "Including their quest for greater power." He adds again. "The difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the Darkside of the Force." He adds a third time. "That is why they are more powerful." He finishes.

Anakin looks at the man sitting next to him. Unable to believe what he has just heard him say. "The Sith rely on their passion for their strength." He says doing his best to hide his shock and anger. "They think inward only about themselves." He adds.

"An the Jedi don't?" Palpatine asks as he turns and looks at Anakin.

"The Jedi are selfless." Anakin says and tells the Chancellor proudly. "They only care about others." He adds as he turns his attention back to the performance.

"Or so you've been trained to believe." Palpatine says as he turns his attention back to the performance. "Why is it then. That they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong?" He adds and asks.

"I'm not sure it is wrong." Anakin says honestly his distrust of the Chancellor having just increased. Due to what he said about the Sith being more powerful than the Jedi. As he keeps his focus on the performance.

"Have they not asked you to betray the Jedi code?" Palpatine asks. "The Constitution?" He adds and asks. "A friendship?" He adds and asks again. "Your own values?" He adds and asks for a third time. "Think Anakin." He says and tells the younger man sitting next to him. "Consider their motives." He adds and tells him. "Keep your mind clear of assumptions." He adds again. "The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith." He finishes.

Anakin takes another deep breath doing his best to try and not let what the Chancellor is saying get to him. As the two of them focus on the ballet.

"Tell me Anakin." Palpatine says after a brief silence. "Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"?" He adds and asks.

Anakin turns his head and looks at the Chancellor. "No." He says finally.

"I thought not." Palpatine says. "It's not a story the Jedi would tell you." He adds with a slight chuckle. "It's a Sith legend." He adds again going back to being serious. "Darth Plagueis. Was a Dark Lord of the Sith. So powerful and so wise. He could use the Force to influence the Midi-Chlorians to create. Life." He says as he turns his head and looks at Anakin. "He had such knowledge of the Darkside." He adds as he turns his head back to face the performance as does Anakin. "That he could even keep the ones he cared about. From dying." He adds again as he turns his head back to look at Anakin.

Anakin turns his head and looks at the Chancellor in shock at what he has just heard. "He could actually. Save people from death?" He asks unable to stop himself from asking this due to how shocked he is by what he has just been told.

"The Darkside of the Force is a pathway to many abilities. SOME consider to be unnatural." Palpatine says as he turns his attention back to the performance.

"What happened to him?" Anakin asks keeping his focus on the man sitting next to him and doing his best to ignore the implication he just made as to who the "some" are that consider the Darkside of the Force to be a pathway to abilities that are un-natural.

"He became so powerful." Palpatine says with a smile. "The only thing he was afraid of was. Losing his power." He adds as he turns his head back around to face Anakin. "Which eventually of course he did." He says as he turns to face the performance again. "Unfortunately. He taught his Apprentice everything he knew. Then his Apprentice killed him in his sleep." He adds. "Plagueis never saw it coming." He adds again. "Ironic. He could save others from death. But not himself." He finishes.

Anakin turns his attention from the Chancellor to the performance as he thinks about what he has just been told as he slowly turns his head back around to face the Chancellor. "Is it possible to learn this power?" He asks.

Palpatine turns his head from looking at the performance to Anakin. "Not from a Jedi." He says and tells the young man sitting next to him.

Anakin thinks about this and feels the need to see if he can't research this Darth Plagueis. "If you will excuse me Chancellor." He says getting up out of the seat. "There are things I must attend to." He adds.

"Of course." Palpatine says watching as Anakin turns to leave. "Anakin." He says causing the young Jedi Master to stop and turn to look back at him. "Think about what I said." He says and tells him.

Anakin looks at the Supreme Chancellor and takes a deep breath and swallows hard as he bows his head and leaves the Senator's box heading for his speeder.

Once he is on the speeder he heads for the Jedi Temple and once there. He goes into the Jedi archives and starts to see if he can find anything on Darth Plagueis. However despite his best efforts he can't find any record of there ever having been a Darth Plagueis.

Anakin thinks about this for a minute feeling the need to seek his former mentor and Master's council on this. An so he leaves the Jedi archives and heads to Obi-Wan's quarters.

He soon arrives in front of the door which leads into Obi-Wan's quarters and presses the button next to the door to let Obi-Wan know that he is there. After a short time waiting there is no respond from inside the room. So Anakin presses the button again and once again he get's no response. Normally this would cause him to become both worried and concerned however he has a feeling that he knows where his former mentor is since it is obvious that he is not here. An so he decides to head to the only other place he can imagine his best friend being at this time of night.

Anakin arrives outside of Padme's apartment. He takes a deep breath which he releases slowly while swallowing hard. Due to him not wanting to disturbe Obi-Wan and or Padme. An yet he can't help but feel the need to get council from somebody who either will or does know more about the Darkside etc than he does. An while he knows that he could go to either Master Yoda or Master Windu who probably know more about the Darkside than either himself or Obi-Wan or both of them combined. Obi-Wan is the only person he feels he can trust to keep what he has to tell him secret. With a renewed sense of determination Anakin presses the button next to the door to let whoever is inside namely Padme and Obi-Wan know that he is there.

After a brief wait the doors to the apartment open to reveal Obi-Wan who is still wearing his Jedi robes standing on the other side of the now open doors.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan says both shocked and surprised to find his best friend standing before him especially at this time of night.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin says hoping that his former Master will not be angry with him for coming here.

"Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan asks curiously able to tell from the look on his former Padawan's face and in his eyes as well as his tone of voice that there is something bothering him.

Anakin smiles a small smile. "Not exacterly." He says and tells his former mentor. "However I do need to tell you something as well as talk to you about something." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin able to tell from the look on the younger man's face that he really needs to talk to somebody about whatever it is that is bothering him. "Padme is asleep." He says. "Let's go out onto the veranda and talk." He adds as he moves out of the way so that Anakin can enter the apartment. Which he does and the doors to the apartment close behind him. "This way." Obi-Wan says leading Anakin out onto the veranda.

Anakin nods his head as he follows his former teacher and now friend out onto the veranda.

"So." Obi-Wan says once the two of them are on the veranda. "What is it that you needed to speak to me about?" He adds and asks turning his attention to Anakin.

"Earlier this evening I was informed that the Supreme Chancellor wanted to see me and that he was at the Galaxies Opera House." Anakin says starting to retell his conversation with Palpatine. "I went there and found him in his private box with some of his aids." He adds. "He told me that the clone intelligence units had discovered the location of General Grievous. An that he is hiding in the Utapau system." He adds again.

"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?" Obi-Wan asks with a frown.

Anakin turns his head and looks at his former teacher. "Yes." He says nodding his head.

"We have had no reports of this from our agents." Obi-Wan says and tells Anakin. "How could the Chancellor have come by this information and we know nothing about it?" He adds and asks. "We have had contact with Baron Papanoida and he said no one was there." He adds again.

Anakin thinks about this and realises that he hadn't asked the Supreme Chancellor this. "I don't know." He says honestly feeling embarrassed that he hadn't asked the Chancellor how he had come by this information. He had just taken his word for it due to the fact that he trusted him. "Palpatine then said that he would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council. If they didn't select me for this assignment." He says deciding to move on with his retelling of events that took place earlier in the night. However he makes a mental note to contact the Chancellor in the morning and ask him how he came by the information that Grievous is on Utapau due to the fact that if Obi-Wan asks this he is sure when he informs the Council of what he is currently telling Obi-Wan as far as the General is concerned they are going to ask him the same question as far as how the Supreme Chancellor came by this information. "He believes I am the best choice by far." He adds.

Obi-Wan doesn't say anything he simply thinks about what Anakin has just said as he continues to listen to his former Padawan.

"He went on to say that they meaning the Council can't always be trusted to do the right thing." Anakin says. "I told him that they try." He adds. "He invited me to sit down and sent his aids away as I sat down next to him." He adds again. "He then told me that he is not able to rely on the Jedi Council saying that if they haven't included me in their plot they soon will." He adds a third time. "I told him that I wasn't sure I understood which was both the truth and a lie. He told me that I must sense what he has come to suspect saying that the Jedi Council wants control of the Republic and that they are planning to betray him."

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin in shock at what he has just been told and heard.

"I tried to reassure him that I didn't think. However he interrupted me by telling me to search my feelings and that I knew what he said was true." Anakin says doing his best to ignore the look Obi-Wan is giving him. "I told him how I knew that the Council don't trust him. He went on to say how the Council doesn't trust the Senate or the Republic or democracy for that matter." He adds.

"We do trust in the Senate." Obi-Wan says defensively. "An we do trust the Republic." He adds. "An we do trust in democracy." He adds again angrily doing his best to keep his voice down so as not to wake Padme.

"I know." Anakin says looking at his best friend sympathetically. "I decided to use this moment to my advantage and do what the Council wanted me to do." He adds. "An that is make the Chancellor think that I was against what they had "made" me do." He adds again. "An so I told him that my trust in the Council had been shaken." He adds a third time. "He asked me why and then asked me if they had asked me to do something that made me feel dishonest. An then he asked me if they had asked me to spy on him." He continues on. "I told him that I didn't know what to say. He told me to remember back to my early teachings. Saying that "All those who gain power are afraid to lose it." An added that that included the Jedi." Anakin says. "I told him that the Jedi use their power for good. The Chancellor responded by saying that good is a point of view and that the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one." He adds. "He went on to say that the Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also." He adds again. "Yet they are considered by the Jedi to be evil at least from a Jedi's point of view. He told me that the Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way. The difference between the two he said is the Sith are not afraid of the Darkside of the Force. An that is why they are more powerful." He finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin the same way that Anakin looked at Palpatine when he said this to him unable to believe what he has just heard him say. "The Supreme Chancellor actually said that the Sith are more powerful than the Jedi?" He asks the disbelief clear to hear in his tone of voice.

Anakin nods his head. "I told him that the Sith rely on their passion for their strength and that they think inward only about themselves." He adds. "The Chancellor asked me if that was not also what the Jedi do." He adds again. "I told him that the Jedi are selfless and that they only care about others." He says just as proudly as when he told Palpatine this.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at Anakin. Due to him having both stood up and defended the Jedi both Council and Order.

"The Chancellor pointed out that that is what I have been trained to believe." Anakin then says "An went on to ask me why it was that the Council had asked me to do something I felt was wrong." He adds.

Obi-Wan's smile disappears.

"I told him that I was not sure it was wrong." Anakin says. "He asked me if they had not asked me to betray the Jedi code. The Constitution. A friendship. An my own values." He adds. "He then told me to think and to consider the Council's motives and to keep my mind clear of assumptions. Saying that the fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith." He finishes.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard.

"The Chancellor then asked me if I had ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "The Wise" Anakin says.

Obi-Wan frowns at this due to him never having heard of this person before nor knowing what it has to do with anything.

"I told him I hadn't." Anakin says. "An he told me that he assumed that I hadn't saying that it was not a story the Jedi would tell me." He adds. "He then told me that it was a Sith legend and proceeded to tell me the legend." He adds again. "Saying that Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith. So powerful and so wise. That he could use the Force to influence the Midi-Chlorians to create. Life." He says swallowing hard remembering how stunned he had been when he first heard this. "He went on to say how this Darth Plagueis had such knowledge of the Darkside. That he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." He says looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin now realising or at the very least having a gut feeling he knows why the Chancellor was telling Anakin this Sith legend.

"I asked him if this Darth Plagueis could actually save people from death." Anakin says swallowing hard. "An he told me that the Darkside of the Force is a pathway to many abilities SOME consider to be unnatural." He adds.

"When he said SOME he was referring to the Jedi wasn't he?" Obi-Wan asks.

Anakin nods his head.

Obi-Wan nods his head back in both understanding and acceptance.

"I asked him what happened to this Darth Plagueis." Anakin says "The Supreme Chancellor told me that he became so powerful going on to say that the only thing Plagueis was afraid of was losing his power. Which eventually he did." He adds. "However he taught his Apprentice everything he knew and then his apprentice killed him in his sleep." He adds again. "He went on to say how Plagueis never saw it coming and added how it was ironic that Plagueis could save others from death but not himself." He adds a third time. "I then asked him if is possible to learn this power." He says swallowing hard. Due to the fact he can imagine or rather knows how Obi-Wan is going to react to this. "An he told me that I could not learn it from a Jedi." He adds and finishes.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at Anakin unable to believe that he actually asked the Chancellor if it is or rather could be possible to learn how to save people from death. An yet knowing exacterly why he asked this at least in part and that is due to him having promised to learn how to save people from death after his mother died.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan waiting for him to say something and becoming more nervous the longer he doesn't speak. Finally he decides to continue on with his retelling of what led him to come here. "I then left the Chancellor and went to the Jedi archives to see if there was anything I could find on this Darth Plagueis." He says keeping his eyes locked with Obi-Wan's. "Which is why I came here." He adds. "I thought maybe you might either have heard or know something about this Darth Plagueis." He adds again. "Due to the fact I could not find anything about him in the archives." He adds a third time.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin unable to stop himself from wondering why Anakin wants to know about this Darth Plagueis weather it is simply due to him being curious as to weather what the Chancellor told him is true as far as this Plagueis's abilities are concerned or weather he is hoping to try and find Plagueis's Apprentice if he is still alive so that he can learn the same power that Plagueis had. "I've never heard of this Darth Plagueis." He says finally deciding to tell Anakin everything he knows about the Sith etc. "In all honesty I don't know a great deal about the Darkside of the Force or the Sith." He adds. "Except what I was taught as a Youngling." He adds again. "As well as what I have learned from my experiences and encounters with followers of the Darkside and the Sith." He adds a third time.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan wondering weather or not to believe him. Due to the fact his former Master knows how much he wants to be able to stop what happened to his mother happening to anybody else that he cares about. An wondering if that is the reason why he is saying what he is. "So then this Sith legend is probably just that?" He asks.

Obi-Wan thinks about this question as well as what his answer should be feeling tempted to tell Anakin that it is in the hopes that it will either stop him from trying to find out anything more on this man. An yet at the same time feeling the need to be honest with his best friend. "Not necessarily." He says. "It is possible that this Darth Plagueis could have or did exist during the millennia that we the Jedi believed the Sith to have been extinct." He adds.

Anakin nods his head in understanding. "Is it possible for him to have the power that the legend says that he did?" He asks after a brief silence.

Obi-Wan swallows hard having known that this question was coming. "Like the Chancellor said the Darkside of the Force is a pathway to many abilities that are unnatural." He says and tells Anakin.

"That's not exacterly what he said." Anakin point's out looking at Obi-Wan.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan says looking back at the younger man. "The only ones who do not consider the Darkside of the Force's abilities to be unnatural are those who are on the Darkside of the Force." He adds and tells his friend.

"But if I was to gain this power." Anakin says having listened to what Obi-Wan just told him. An yet unable to not think about what he could do with the power and ability that Darth Plagueis had. Specifically what he could do for Padme and Obi-Wan. "Think what I could do with it." He adds doing his best not to smile at the thought of being able to save Padme and maybe even her baby. "I could save Padme." He says. "An maybe even the baby." He adds.

Obi-Wan swallows hard not liking the look in his best friend's eyes. "Think about what you would have to become in order to gain that power." He says in a warning tone of voice. "You would have to become a Dark Lord of the Sith." He adds. "An enemy of the Jedi." He adds again. "Which means you would become an enemy of mine." He says.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan in shock at what he has just said. Specifically the part where he said that they would become enemies. "But I would be gaining this power for you." He says and tells the man standing next to him. "An for Padme." He adds. "An for your baby." He adds again.

"We wouldn't want you to do that." Obi-Wan says and tells him matter of factly.

"We!" Anakin snaps not liking the way that Obi-Wan assumes Padme would agree with him.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says doing his best to remain calm. "We." He adds. "As in myself and Padme." He adds again. "We. Would not want you to do that." He says and tells his best friend again.

"But Padme will die if I don't." Anakin says and tells Obi-Wan matter of factly.

"You don't know that Anakin." Obi-Wan point's out.

"I've already seen it happen." Anakin argues and tells Obi-Wan back.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says nodding his head in agreement. "You have seen it happen in a dream. But that doesn't mean it is defiantly going to happen." He adds. "The future is always in motion." He adds again. "Sometimes when we act or try to stop things from happening. Our actions can cause the very things we are trying to stop from happening to happen." He adds a third time. "Just as much as not acting can cause things to happen.".

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan and thinks about what he has just said and told him. "How do you know when to act and when not to?" He asks.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile. "You don't." He says and tells him. "You trust in the Force." He adds. "An do it's will." He adds again. "As well as allow it's will to be done. Whatever that maybe." He finishes.

"But if I do the Force's will." Anakin says. "It means that Padme and maybe even the baby she is carrying might die." He adds looking at Obi-Wan.

"Yes it does." Obi-Wan says looking back at Anakin the smile gone from his face and having been replaced by a serious look or rather expression. "However it also means that she and the baby might not." He adds.

Anakin hangs his head not liking the thought or idea of leaving somebody who he cares about's life in the hands of fate.

Obi-Wan looks and watches as Anakin hangs his head. able to understand how he is feeling and yet feeling the need to try and reassure him. "You can not fight the will of the Force Anakin." He says causing Anakin to lift his head and look at him. "Nor should you try to." Obi-Wan adds. "Because when you do." He says swallowing hard. "Then you stop doing the Force's will and you start doing your own." He adds. "Just like Darth Plagueis did." He finishes.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan in shock. "So you have heard of him!" He snaps a tad angrily.

"No." Obi-Wan says a tad angrily back. "However if he did exist and if he did have the type of power that the Supreme Chancellor says he did. An he done what the Supreme Chancellor says he did. Then he was not doing the Force's will by keeping those who the Force had decided it was time for them to become one with it by keeping them alive." He adds and explains.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan understanding what he means however not sure exacterly what to say in response as he slowly hangs his head again and thinks about everything that the two of them have said.

Obi-Wan also thinks about everything that both he and Anakin have talked about as well as everything that Anakin told him concerning what led him to come here. An as he thinks about it he realises something that has only just occurred to him. "Anakin." He says causing Anakin to lift his head and look at him. "How is it that the Chancellor knows so much about the Sith?" Obi-Wan asks.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan with a slight frown. "What do you mean?" He asks back.

"Well." Obi-Wan starts off by saying. "It seems to me from what you have told me of your conversation with him. That Palpatine does not trust the Council which is or rather can be understood considering the fact that we do not trust him." He adds. "However I think his distrust of the Council and the Jedi goes far deeper than just the situation that we are in." He adds again. "Taking into consideration what he said about how The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also and they are considered by us to be evil from our point of view. An how he even went so far as to say that the Sith are more powerful than us due to them not being afraid of the Darkside of the Force." He adds a third time. "An then there is this Sith legend about a Dark Lord of the Sith who could use the Force to influence the Midi-Chlorians to create life and had such knowledge of the Darkside. That he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." He finishes.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan who looks back at him.

"Tell me something Anakin." Obi-Wan says after a brief silence. "Did you tell the Chancellor about what happened on Tatooine?" He asks. "With your mother and the Sand people?" He adds and asks again curiously.

Anakin swallows hard. "Yes." He says finally. "The only reason I did so however was because I knew he would not tell the Council." He adds doing his best not to be defensive. While at the same time defending as well as explaining his reason for having done this.

"An did you tell him about the promise you made after your mother's death?" Obi-Wan asks taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. Due to him having a feeling he already knows the answer to this question.

Anakin looks or rather stares at Obi-Wan.

"Did you tell him about the promise you made to learn how to stop people from dying Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks a tad more demandingly.

"Yes I did." Anakin says swallowing hard again. "What are you suggesting Obi-Wan?" He then asks doing his best to control his anger. Due to him having a feeling he knows what his former Master is suggesting.

"I just find it interesting that you tell him about the promise you made to learn how to stop people from dying. An now here he is showing you a way in which you can learn how to do this. As well as his knowledge of the Sith and support for them over the Jedi." Obi-Wan says.

"He is not the Dark Lord that we are looking for Obi-Wan." Anakin says and tells him matter of factly.

Obi-Wan doesn't say anything he simply looks at Anakin able to tell from the look in the younger man's eyes and on his face that while he can tell from his tone of voice that he really wants to believe what he has just said he doesn't at least not wholeheartedly.

"He's not." Anakin says able to tell from the look on Obi-Wan's face and in his eyes that he doesn't not believe what he has just said. "An I will prove it to you." He adds as he walks past his former mentor and heads out of the apartment leaving Obi-Wan standing on the veranda alone.

The next morning.

Anakin is standing in the middle of the Council chamber surrounded by the other members of the Council including Obi-Wan. Some of the Council members are using holograms including Master Yoda Master Agen Kolar Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Master Plo Koon. While Master Windu and the others are all physically in the room with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Who has just finished telling the other Council members the news he received from the Chancellor the previous night concerning the location of General Grievous.

"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asks. "We have had no reports of this from our agents." He adds as Obi-Wan turns his attention to the holographic image of the Jedi Master and Council member who usually sits next to him having told Anakin the same thing the night before when he came to see him and told him this.

"How could the Chancellor have come by this information and we know nothing about it?" Master Windu asks. "We have had contact with Baron Papanoida and he said no one was there." He adds. As Obi-Wan turns his attention to Anakin to see how he responds to this.

"According to the Chancellor who contacted me earlier this morning and explained how he discovered that General Grievous is on Utapau." Anakin says lying to the Council slightly. Due to the fact that it was not the Chancellor who contacted him earlier this morning but rather he who had contacted the Chancellor and asked him how he discovered that General Grievous is on Utapau. "According to the Chancellor a partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau." He adds looking at Obi-Wan who he has been looking at or rather watching ever since Master Ki-Adi-Mundi started speaking.

Obi-Wan looks back at Anakin doing his best to try and ignore the tension that he is able to feel and he is sure the other Council members are able to feel between the two of them. This tension having arisen no doubt due to what he had said to Anakin and how their conversation last night had ended.

"Act on this we must." Master Yoda says and tells the other Council members. "The capture of General Grievous will end this war." He adds. "Quickly and decisively we should proceed." He adds again.

"Does everyone agree?" Obi-Wan asks turning his attention from Anakin and looking around at all of the other Council members who concur.

"The Chancellor has requested." Anakin starts to say however stops momentarily feeling a tad nervous as to what he is about to both say and tell the Council. "That I lead the campaign." He adds.

Obi-Wan as well as all the other Council members look at Anakin.

"The Council will make up it's own mind who is to go." Master Windu says and tells Anakin angrily. "Not the Chancellor." He adds and tells the younger man before him.

Anakin swallows hard feeling a tad angry at Master Windu for the way he just spoke to him. "Of course Master." He says doing his best to remain respectful in his response and hide his anger. "I was simply relaying to the Council the Chancellor's position." He adds in his own way reminding Master Windu that he is the Chancellor's representative and that it is his job to do what he just said he was and that is relay the Chancellor's position on matters to the Council.

"I agree with Master Windu." Ki-Adi-Mundi says. "This decision is ours to make." He adds.

"A Master with more experience is needed." Master Yoda says.

"Given our resources." Master Windu says. "I recommend we send only one Jedi." He adds turning his attention to one particular Council member. "Master Kenobi is my choice." He adds looking at the man in question.

"With respect Master Windu." Anakin says causing Master Windu to turn his attention from Obi-Wan to him. "He was not so successful the last time he met Grievous." Anakin says.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin in shock at what his former Padawan has just said.

"No offence Master." Anakin says looking at Obi-Wan. "But I'm only stating a fact." He adds.

"Oh no you're quite right Anakin." Obi-Wan says looking at his former student. "However I was not the only one. Who was not so successful the last time he met Grievous." He adds referring to how the last time he had met Grievous. Anakin had been with him and he had not managed to stop the leader of the droid army either. "An I do have the most experience with his ways of combat." Obi-Wan adds again turning his attention from Anakin to Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"Obi-Wan my choice is also." Master Yoda says ignoring the war of words between Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"I concur." Ki-Adi-Mundi says. "Master Kenobi should go." He adds.

All of the other Council members agree.

"Very well." Master Windu says turning his attention back to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan prepare two clone brigades as quickly as you can." He says and tells the younger Master and Council member. "If this report is true. There's no telling how many battle droids he may have with him." He adds as he turns his attention back to the rest of the Council. "Council is adjourned." He says bringing the session to an end.

Meanwhile in Padme's quarters.

Padme is sitting in her sitting room on the left sofa with Senator Mon Mothma sitting on her left and Senator Chi Eekway sitting on her right. While a short distance across from them sitting on the right sofa is Senator Giddean Danu who is sitting opposite Mon Mothma and Senator Bana Breemu who is sitting opposite her and Senator Fang Zar who is sitting opposite Chi Eekway. While Bail Organ is standing a short distance away from the two sofa's.

Padme is wearing a long green dress which is somewhat conical in shape the V-neck of the dress is accented with a small jewelled pendant with dangling beads. The dress also has long loose sleeves and is decorated with intricate motifs. A wide purple sash is tied around her just above her belly adding a splash of colour to the outfit. The dress also includes a hood which she has up while her hair is down and curled. "We cannot let this turn into another war!" She snaps at the Senators around her.

"Absolutely." Bail says in agreement. "That is the last thing we want." He adds.

"We are hoping to form an alliance in the Senate." Mon Mothma says and tells Padme. "To stop the Chancellor from further subverting the constitution that's all." She adds sympathetically.

"I know a Jedi I feel it would be wise for us to consult." Padme says hoping that this time the group will allow her to tell Obi-Wan about their plans.

"That would be dangerous." Bana Breemu says looking across at Padme.

"We don't know where the Jedi stand in all this." Mon Mothma says agreeing with Bana Breemu.

"I only wish to discuss this with one." Padme says doing her best to try and reach a compromise with the group. "One I trust." She adds.

"Going against the Chancellor. Without the support of the Jedi is risky." Giddean Danu says.

"The Jedi aren't any happier with the situation than we are." Padme says starting to get desperate to be allowed to tell Obi-Wan of their plans. Due to her hating keeping secrets from him as she looks around the room at each of the Senators.

"Patience Senator." Chi Eekway says sympathetically.

"We have so many Senators on our side." Fang Zar says. "Surely that will persuade the Chancellor." He adds.

"When you present the "petition of the two thousand" to the Chancellor." Bana Breemu says. "Things may change." She adds.

"Well then." Bail Organa says causing everybody to look at him. "Let us see what we can accomplish in the Senate. Before we include the Jedi." He adds looking at Padme who looks back at him as she takes a deep breath and sighs in both frustration and disappointment.

A short time later. On a clone landing platform Anakin and Obi-Wan are walking onto the landing platform over looking a docking bay where thousands of clone troops and armoured weapons and tanks etc are being loaded onto a massive Republic assault ship.

"I wish I was coming with you Obi-Wan." Anakin says as he looks at his best friend and former Mentor.

"I know you do Anakin." Obi-Wan says turning to look at his former student. "However it may turn out to be just another wild Bantha chase." He adds.

Anakin stops where he is. "Obi-Wan." He says causing Obi-Wan to stop and turn to look at him. "I really didn't mean any offence by what I said in the Council chamber." Anakin says and tells the man standing before him not liking the tension that has arisen between them since last night. An not wanting them to part with the tension still between them. "I just don't like it when the split the team up." He adds referring to him and Obi-Wan having always gone on missions together.

Obi-Wan smiles at his former Apprentice. "You are strong and wise Anakin." He says and tells him. "An I am very proud of you." He adds. "I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. An you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be. An you have saved my life more times than I can remember." He adds again. "Try not to worry. I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau. I think I'll be able to handle the situation. Even without your help." He adds both joking and teasing Anakin.

Anakin smiles back at Obi-Wan. "Well there's always a first time." He says. "May the Force be with you Obi-Wan." He says able to feel the tension between them vanish.

"Goodbye old friend." Obi-Wan says smiling back at Anakin. "May the Force be with you." He adds as he turns and heads down a ramp towards the waiting Republic cruiser which soon lifts off and heads for space.

A short time later.

The Chancellor's transport arrives at the landing platform outside of the Senate office building waiting on the landing platform alone is Anakin. Once the transport has landed the Chancellor with four royal guards as well as Mas Amedda emerge from the transport. The four royal guards move off in another direction as Palpatine greets Anakin who has been waiting for him.

"Well Anakin did you see your friend off?" Palpatine asks with a small smile.

"Yes." Anakin says plainly. "I am sure he will soon have Grevious's head." He adds.

"We can only hope the Council didn't make a mistake." Palpatine says in response.

"The Council was very sure in it's decision." Anakin says not liking the way the Chancellor speaks about the Council nor in his own way Obi-Wan. Due to the fact that despite how many times he has saved his former Master's life and him liking to be with his former mentor and best friend. He knows Obi-Wan can handle himself and that if there is any other Jedi either as well if not better equipped or knowledgeable to deal with and defeat General Grievous it is Obi-Wan.

Both Anakin and Palpatine leave the landing platform and enter the main hallway of the Senate office building passing several Senators including Representative Binks from Naboo.

"Helloo Annie." Jar Jar says as he spots Anakin. "Good to see yousa." He adds as he waves to Anakin.

"Hi Jar Jar." Anakin says smiling at the Gungan.

"Oopsin da Chancellor!" Jar Jar says only just realising who Anakin is with. "So sorry Your Highness sir." He adds apologetically as he hurries off and Anakin turns back to face the Chancellor.

"Anakin." Palpatine says turning his attention from Jar Jar to him. "There are rumours in the Senate about Master Kenobi." He says and tells him. "Many believe he is not fit for this assignment." He adds.

"Not fit?" Anakin asks both shocked and surprised to hear this. "Why would anyone think that?" He adds and asks.

"They say his mind has become fogged by the influence of a certain female Senator." Palpatine says and tells him in a suggestive tone of voice.

"That's ridiculous." Anakin says defensively while doing his best not to be too defensive. "Who is this female Senator?" He then asks.

"No one knows who she is." Palpatine says in a less than convincing tone of voice. "All that is known is that she is a Senator." He adds.

"That's impossible." Anakin says doing his best to hide his concern at the Senate knowing about Obi-Wan and Padme's relationship. "I would know." He adds.

"Sometimes the closest are the ones who cannot see." Palpatine says in a warning tone of voice.

Anakin does his best to hide his concern.

"Idle Senate gossip is rarely true and never accurate." Palpatine says sounding as though he is trying to reassure him. "I'm sure your Master will do fine." He adds sounding less than convinced.

Meanwhile far from Coruscant. On the Republic cruiser in the hanger bay.

Clone troops stand at attention in rows on the floor of the hangar deck waiting to board the landing craft. Obi-Wan is standing next to his blue Jedi fighter talking with several clone commanders including Commander Cody. All of them have their helmets off and are looking at a hologram of the planet Utapau. Which is being projected by Obi-Wan's R4 droid into the middle of the hangar.

"Fortunately most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here." Commander Cody says pointing to the location of the cities on the map. "On the far side." He adds looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding. "I'll keep them distracted until you get there." He says as he heads for the cockpit of his ship. "Just don't take too long." He adds teasingly.

"Come on boss." Commander Cody says in response. "When have I ever let you down?" He adds and asks.

Obi-Wan laughs. "Cato Nemoidia." He says and tells Commander Cody. "For starters." He adds as he climbs into his Jedi fighter.

"That was Anakin who was late. I believe." Commander Cody says back.

Obi-Wan laughs at this. "Very well." He says. "The burden is on me not to destroy all the droids before you get there." He adds.

"I'm sure you'll be able to resist the temptation to do so." Commander Cody says with a smirk. "At least I'm counting on you too." He adds.

Obi-Wan's blue Jedi fighter soon blasts it's way out of the Republic cruiser and into the hyperspace ring and is soon heading for the planet Utapau.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Meanwhile back on Coruscant in Padme's apartment.

Anakin is sitting in the living room on one of the sofas. Padme enters the room from the bedroom and sits down next to him.

"Did Obi-Wan get off ok?" Padme asks as she sits down.

"Yes." Anakin says and tells her. "He's on his way to Utapau as we speak." He adds.

Padme nods her head in understanding and acceptance.

"I can sense you don't like the fact that Obi-Wan was the one chosen for this assignment." Anakin says looking back at his best friend's wife.

Padme smiles a small smile back at him. "There is part of me that still doesn't understand why the Council is so against attachments." She says and tells him. "An then I think about times like these and wonder if maybe this is one of the reasons why they are so against them." She adds. "A none attached Jedi dies on the frontline people mourn and remember and his loss is felt but at least he doesn't leave behind what Obi-Wan leaves behind every time he has to go out onto the frontline or off on an assignment." She adds again.

Anakin nods his head in understanding as to what she is saying.

"Did he seem alright to you?" Padme asks curiously.

Anakin looks at Padme a tad confused. "Alright?" He asks.

Padme nods her head.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asks her.

"Before we went to bed last night everything seemed fine." Padme says and tells her best friend after Obi-Wan. "When we woke up." She says either pausing or hesitating slightly. "There seemed to be something bothering him." She says and tells the man sitting next to her. "I tried to get him to talk to me about it but he wouldn't." She adds.

Anakin slowly hangs his head. "I think I may know what it was that was bothering him." He says and tells her as he slowly lifts his head and looks at her. "It was me." He adds.

Padme frowns at this. "You?" She asks.

Anakin nods his head. "I came to see Obi-Wan last night." He says as he begins his explanation. "I needed his council." He adds.

"Why?" Padme asks him curiously.

"Earlier in the evening I had been told that the Supreme Chancellor wanted to see me and that he was at the Galaxies Opera House." Anakin says and tells her. "I went there and found him in his private box with some of his aids." He adds. "He told me that the clone intelligence units had discovered the location of General Grievous and that he is hiding in the Utapau system." He adds again. "He then said that he would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council. If they didn't select me for the assignment of going after Grievous." He adds a third time. "He believed I was the best choice by far. He went on to say that they meaning the Council can't always be trusted to do the right thing." Anakin says. "I told him that they try." He adds. "He invited me to sit down and sent his aids away as I sat down next to him." He adds again. "He then told me that he is not able to rely on the Jedi Council saying that if they haven't included me in their plot they soon would." He adds a third time. "I told him that I wasn't sure I understood which was both the truth and a lie. He told me that I must sense what he had come to suspect saying that the Jedi Council wants control of the Republic and that they are planning to betray him." He continues on. "I tried to reassure him that I didn't think. However he interrupted me by telling me to search my feelings and that I knew what he said was true. I told him how I knew that they don't trust him. He went on to say how the Council doesn't trust the Senate or the Republic or democracy for that matter."

"The Jedi Council does trust the Senate." Padme says having remained quiet for as long as she can. "An they trust the Republic and democracy." She adds.

"I know." Anakin says looking at his best female friend with a small smile due to her husband having reacted the very same way she just did the night before. "I decided to use that moment to my advantage and do what the Council wanted me to do and that is make the Chancellor think that I was against what the Council had "made" me do." He adds and explains to her unaware that she already knows about his assignment. "An so I told him that my trust in the Council had been shaken." He adds again. "He asked me why and then asked me if they had asked me to do something that made me feel dishonest and if they had asked me to spy on him." He adds a third time. "I told him that I didn't know what to say. He told me to remember back to my early teachings. Saying that "All those who gain power are afraid to lose it." An added that that included the Jedi." Anakin says. "I told him that the Jedi use their power for good. The Chancellor responded by saying that good is a point of view. An that the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one." He adds. "He went on to say that the Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also." He adds again. "Yet they are considered by the Jedi to be evil at least from a Jedi's point of view. He told me that the Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way. The difference between the two he said is the Sith are not afraid of the Darkside of the Force. An that is why they are more powerful." He finishes.

Padme looks at Anakin the same way that Anakin looked at Palpatine and Obi-Wan looked at Anakin the night before when he said this to him. Unable to believe what he has just heard him say. "The Supreme Chancellor actually believes that the Sith are more powerful than the Jedi?" She asks.

Anakin nods his head. "I told him that the Sith rely on their passion for their strength and that they think inward only about themselves." He adds. "The Chancellor asked me if that was not also what the Jedi do." He adds again. "I told him that the Jedi are selfless and that they only care about others." He says.

Padme smiles a small smile at Anakin.

"The Chancellor pointed out that that is what I have been trained to believe." Anakin says. "An went on to ask me why it was that the Council had asked me to do something I felt was wrong." He adds. "I told him that I was not sure it was wrong." He adds again. "He asked me if they had not asked me to betray the Jedi code. The Constitution. A friendship. An my own values." He continues on. "He then told me to think and to consider their motives and to keep my mind clear of assumptions. Saying that the fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith." He finishes.

Padme simply looks or rather stares at Anakin the smile having gone from her face.

"The Chancellor then asked me if I had ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "The Wise" Anakin says. "I told him I hadn't." He adds. "An he told me that he assumed that I hadn't saying that it was not a story the Jedi would tell me." He adds again. "He then told me that it was a Sith legend and proceeded to tell me it." He adds a third time. "He told me that Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith. So powerful and so wise. That he could use the Force to influence the Midi-Chlorians to create. Life." He continues on looking at Padme curious to see how she responds to what he is about to tell her. "He went on to say how Darth Plagueis had such knowledge of the Darkside. That he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." He finishes.

Padme looks at Anakin in shock and disbelief at what she has just heard. "He could actually save people from death?" She asks having never heard of anybody having this ability.

"I asked him the very same question." Anakin says. "An the Chancellor told me that the Darkside of the Force is a pathway to many abilities SOME consider to be unnatural." He adds.

"By some he means or rather meant the Jedi?" Padme asks having a feeling she already knows the answer to this question.

Anakin nods his head.

Padme nods her head back in understanding and acceptance. "What happened to this Darth Plagueis?" She asks curiously.

Anakin smiles a small smile. "I asked him that as well." He says and tells her. "An he told me that Darth Plagueis became so powerful going on to say that the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power. Which eventually he did." He adds. "However he taught his Apprentice everything he knew and then his Apprentice killed him in his sleep." He adds again. "He went on to say how Plagueis never saw it coming and added how it was ironic that Plagueis could save others from death but not himself." He continues on. "I then asked him if is possible to learn this power. An he told me that I could not learn it from a Jedi." He finishes.

Padme swallows hard having a feeling she may know why Anakin wants to learn this power.

"I told Obi-Wan how after that I left the Chancellor and went to the Jedi archives to see if there was anything I could find on this Darth Plagueis." Anakin says keeping his eyes locked with Padme's "I couldn't find anything on him. Which is why I came here last night." He adds. "I thought maybe Obi-Wan might either have heard or known something about him." He adds again.

"An did he?" Padme asks curiously after a brief silence.

"He told me that he had never heard of Darth Plagueis." Anakin says and tells her. "He went on to say that he doesn't know a great deal about the Darkside of the Force or the Sith. Except what he was taught as a Youngling and from his experiences and encounters with followers of the Darkside and the Sith." He adds. "I asked him if that mean that this Plagueis was probably just a Sith legend. An he told me how that might not necessarily have been the case. An suggested that Darth Plagueis could have existed during the millennia that the Jedi believed the Sith to have been extinct." He adds again. "I then asked him if it was possible for Darth Plagueis to have the power that the legend says he did and Obi-Wan said that the Chancellor had been right when he said that the Darkside of the Force is a pathway to many abilities that are unnatural." He adds a third time. "I pointed out to Obi-Wan how that was not exacterly what the Chancellor said and he told me that the only ones who do not consider the Darkside of the Force's abilities to be unnatural are those who are on the Darkside of the Force." He continues on. "I told him that if I was able to gain the same power that Darth Plagueis had. I could save you. An maybe even the baby." He finishes.

Padme swallows hard not liking the look in her best male friend's eyes nor what he has just both said and suggested doing. "What did Obi-Wan say?" She asks him having a feeling she knows the answer to this question or rather knows what her husband would have told the young man sitting in both next to and in front of her.

"He told me to think about what I would have to become in order to gain that power." Anakin says and tells her. "Reminding me that I would have to become a Dark Lord of the Sith." He adds. "An enemy of the Jedi. Which he said would mean that I would become his enemy." He adds again. "I tried to tell him that I would be gaining this power for him and you and for your baby." He adds a third time. "He told me how you wouldn't want me to do that. An when he said you what he meant was you and him." Anakin says angrily at the memory of Obi-Wan assuming that the woman sitting next to him would agree with him.

"An he was right." Padme says and tells the man sitting next to her causing him to look her dead in the eye.

Anakin looks at Padme both shocked and stunned by what he has just heard her say.

"We would not want you to do that." Padme says and tells the man sitting next to her.

Anakin looks at Padme still in a state of shock. "But you'll die if I don't." He says finally.

"You don't know that Anakin." Padme says and tells him.

"I've already seen it happen." Anakin says and tells her.

"Yes." Padme says in agreement. "You have seen it happen in a dream." She adds. "That doesn't mean it is defiantly going to happen." She adds.

Anakin hangs his head. "Obi-Wan said something similar." He says doing his best not to sound bitter or angry even though he had hoped that Padme would see things his way. "He said that the future is always in motion." He adds. "An how sometimes when we act or try to stop things from happening. Our actions can cause the very things we are trying to stop from happening to happen." He adds again. "Just as much as not acting can cause things to happen." He finishes

"What did you say in response to this?" Padme asks curiously secretly agreeing with the man she loves and his point of view. However able to tell from the tone of Anakin's voice that he didn't.

"I asked him how you know when to act and when not to." Anakin says and tells her. "He told me that you don't. You trust in the Force." He adds. "An do it's will. As well as allow it's will to be done. Whatever that maybe." He adds again as he lifts his head and looks at Padme. "I pointed out to him that by doing the Force's will it means that you and maybe even the baby you are carrying might die." He finishes.

"Yes it does." Padme says "However it also means that we might not." She adds.

Anakin hangs his head due to that having been the very same response Obi-Wan had given him the night before.

"Obi-Wan said the same thing." He says. "An went on to tell me that I can't fight the will of the Force." He adds. "Nor should I try to." He adds again. "Because when I do. Then I stop doing the Force's will and I start doing my own. Just like Darth Plagueis did." He finishes.

"I thought Obi-Wan said he had never heard of him?" Padme asks with a frown.

Anakin lift his head and looks at her. "He didn't." He says and tells her. "However he said that if he did exist and if he did have the type of power that the Supreme Chancellor said he did and he done what he said he did. Then he was not doing the Force's will by keeping those who the Force had decided it was time for them to become one with it by keeping them alive." He adds and explains just like Obi-Wan had explained to him the night before.

Padme nods her head in understanding.

"Obi-Wan then asked me how it is that the Chancellor knows so much about the Sith?" Anakin says and tells her. "I asked him what he meant and he told me that it seemed to him from what I had told him of my conversation with the Chancellor that he does not trust the Council which he said is or that he could understand considering the fact that the Council doesn't trust him." He adds. "He then went on to say that he thinks the Chancellor's distrust of the Council and the Jedi goes far deeper than just the situation that we are in." He adds again. "He then talked about how the Chancellor talked about how The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also and they are considered by the Jedi to be evil from our point of view. An going so far as to say that the Sith are more powerful than the Jedi due to them not being afraid of the Darkside of the Force." He adds a third time. "An then he pointed out the Chancellor knowing about the Sith Legend of Darth Plagueis. He then asked me if I had told the Chancellor about what happened on Tatooine with my mother and the Sand people." He finishes.

Padme looks at Anakin curiously remembering how he had said at his mother's grave that he hadn't been strong enough to save her and making a promise that he would not fail again. "Did you tell the Chancellor about that?" She asks after a long silence.

"Yes." Anakin says. "However the only reason I did so was because I knew he would not tell the Council." He adds again defending as well as explaining his reason for having done this while doing his best not to be defensive. "Obi-Wan then asked me if I had told the Chancellor about the promise I made after my mother's death." He adds. "An I told him that I had and asked him what he was suggesting" He adds again. "An he told me how he found it interesting that I told the Chancellor about the promise I made to learn how to stop people from dying. An now he is showing me a way in which I can learn how to do that as well as his knowledge of the Sith and support for them over the Jedi." He adds a third time. "I told him that he is not the Sith lord that we are looking fir and he just looked at me. An I told him again that he isn't adding that I would prove it to him. An with that I left and didn't see him again until the Council meeting earlier this morning." He finishes.

"How are you going to prove that the Chancellor isn't the Sith Lord?" Padme asks after a brief silence.

Anakin looks at her. "Obi-Wan said that it might be possible that the Chancellor is being used as a pawn by somebody close to him and that they are the Sith lord." He says and tells her. "Not only am I going to prove his theory correct." He adds. "But I am going to find out who it is." He adds again.

Padme swallows hard able to see from the look on both Anakin's face as well as in his eyes how badly he wants to believe that the Sith Lord isn't the Chancellor. An yet she can also see that he isn't totally convinced that he is going to be able to prove Obi-Wan's theory that it could be somebody else using the Chancellor to be correct or find out who it is.

Padme jumps slightly and suddenly.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asks looking at his best female friend with concern due to what she just did.

Padme smiles a small smile as she feels another slight twinge. "Yeah." She says as she jumps again slightly.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asks her. "It's not time yet is it?" He adds and asks.

"No." Padme says shaking her head her friend's concern for her being very touching. "I'm only five months late." She adds. "It's nowhere near time yet." She adds again as she takes Anakin's none mechanical hand in her's and places it against her stomach. "He's just doing his daily exercises a little earlier than usual." She says and tells him.

Anakin frowns at Padme until he is able to feel the part of Padme's stomach that he is touching move suddenly and he realises what she means. "He?" He asks turning his attention from Padme's stomach to her face. "How do you know it's a he?" He adds and asks her.

"My motherly intuition." Padme says and tells him just as matter of factly as she told Obi-Wan when he asked her this question.

"Have you thought of any names?" Anakin asks her curiously with a smile due to what she has just said.

"As a matter of fact we have." Padme says her small smile turning into an ear to ear smile. "We've agreed that if it's a boy we are going to call him Qui-Gon Kenobi Naberrie." She says. "An it if's a girl." She says continuing on. "We are going to call her Corde Shmi Kenobi Naberrie. " She adds and tells him.

Anakin looks at her in shock and surprise at them calling their daughter in part after his mother. "Thank you." He says genuinely touched by what they are willing to do.

"Thank Obi-Wan." Padme says and tells him. "Although I did rather like the name Corde Shmi Kenobi Naberrie I was more than willing to go along with the other name if he decided and that was Shmi Corde Kenobi Naberrie." She says and tells him.

Anakin thinks about this. "I agree that Corde Shmi Kenobi Naberrie sounds better." He says and tells her.

Padme smiles at Anakin while Anakin focus's on the part of Padme's stomach that he is touching still able to feel either Qui-Gon Kenobi Naberrie or Corde Shmi Kenobi Naberrie kicking against his hand.

"Do you believe in the will of the Force Padme?" Anakin asks after a brief silence turning his attention from his best female friend's stomach to her face and looking into her eyes.

Padme looks back at Anakin rather surprised by this question however she thinks about the question that he has just asked her as well as what her answer is. "I don't know what you call people who are able to communicate with the Force." She starts off by saying looking at Anakin for the answer to her question.

Anakin smiles a small smile at her. "They're called Force Sensitive." He says and tells her.

Padme nods her head in understanding. "Well." She says. "I'm not Force Sensitive." She adds. "At least I don't think I am." She adds again. "I was never tested." She adds a third time.

Anakin looks at Padme both shocked and confused by this.

"I thought all children under the Republic were tested to see if they were Force Sanative." He says and tells her.

Padme nods her head in understanding. "Normally they are." She says and tells him. "However that only happens if it is done with the parents consent." She adds and explains. "If the parents do not consent to the test being done it's not done." She adds.

Anakin nods his head in understanding.

"Obviously since I didn't take the test my parents didn't consent to me being tested." Padme says getting back to what she was saying. "So I don't know if I am Force Sensitive or not." She adds. "Due to the fact that I was not tested. I don't know a great deal about the Force except what Obi-Wan and you have told me about it." She adds again. "Because of these things. I would have to say that while I don't really believe in the Force per say. I do believe in I guess you could call it fate and or destiny." Padme says looking at Anakin and speaking from her heart. "I have to be honest and say that I didn't up until I suffered amnesia." She adds.

Anakin frowns at this. "How did suffering amnesia lead you to believing in fate and destiny?" He asks her curiously.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile at her best male friend other than her husband. "Well." She says. "Suffering amnesia gave me the chance or opportunity to rethink my life and it's direction. As well as to realise and see what is really important." She adds. "An I realised that the direction my life was heading in was not the direction I wanted it to head in and the things that I thought and felt important while to a certain extent were and are important." She adds again. "I realised that they are not the most important things in life or rather they are not the most important things in my life." She adds a third time. "An that there where and are other things I wanted to both do in my life and with my life than the things that I was doing."

Anakin hangs his head and thinks about this.

"It also led me to Obi-Wan." Padme says. "Which in turn has led me to becoming a mother." She adds looking down at her stomach.

"So you think it was fate and destiny that led Obi-Wan to you?" Anakin asks her. "An not the Force?" He adds and asks. "Or the will of the Force?" He adds and asks again.

Padme looks at him. "Maybe fate and destiny and the Force or the will of the Force are the same thing." She says and suggests to him.

Anakin hangs his head again and thinks about this. "If it was fate or destiny or the Force or the will of the Force whatever you want to call it. If you doing everything that you have done since suffering amnesia was meant to happen." He says and tells her as he lifts his head and looks at her. "Do you think. What I saw in my dream was meant to happen?" He adds and asks her not liking the idea or even the thought that the woman sitting next to him dying in child birth could be her fate or destiny or the will of the Force.

Padme looks back at Anakin and she slowly hangs her head and looks back down at her stomach knowing what he is asking her in his own way and doing her best to try and think of an answer. An yet she can't and so she decides to simply speak and answer him from her heart. "I don't know." She says and tells him honestly. "If I believe in fate and destiny and I guess since I believe in that or them I do also believe to a certain extent in the will of the Force." She adds. "Then I must maybe not so much believe but accept the possibility that that is I guess you could say my fate or destiny or the will of the Force." She adds again.

"An your baby?" Anakin asks her doing his best to control his anger at Padme's reluctant acceptance of this even though she is reluctant to accept that what he has seen happen to her in his dreams he can not get over or believe that she is willing to accept it.

"Anakin." Padme says doing her best to be understanding of her best male friend's anger. "You said you saw me die." She adds and tells him. "But you didn't see weather my baby lived or died." She adds again.

"What if it died Padme?" Anakin asks her a hint of anger slipping into his tone of voice.

Padme looks at Anakin doing her best to try and hide both the pain and hurt at not only his tone but also what he has just said and asked her.

"I'm sorry." Anakin says hanging his head feeling guilty for having snapped at his best female friend.

"It's alright." Padme says again doing her best to be understanding of the man sitting next to her's feelings. "I don't want to die anymore than I want my child to die." She adds honestly. "But. If I die and my child lives then at least there will be a part of me still here." She adds again trying to do what Obi-Wan always seems to either try and do or be able to do and that is look on the bright side.

"An if you both die?" Anakin asks lifting his head and looking at Padme.

Padme looks back at Anakin. "If it is mine and my child's fate or our destiny or the will of the Force. Then there is nothing I can do to change that." She says and tells him.

"But there is something that I could do to change it." Anakin says and tells her back.

"At what cost?" Padme asks looking Anakin dead in his eyes. "You're a good person Anakin." She adds. "An from what I understand of the Sith and Sith Lords they are not good people." She adds again.

"You only know of the Sith and Sith Lords from the Jedi perspective and point of view." Anakin says and tells her.

Padme looks at Anakin partly unable to believe what he just said and yet at the same time knowing what he is getting at and in his own way referring to. "Anakin." She says deciding to try and use a different tactic. "Think about what you would loose if you did become a Sith Lord." She adds and says to him. "You would become an enemy of the Jedi. Which means that you would become Obi-Wan's enemy." She adds. "An you would become an enemy of the Republic and to democracy which means you would become my enemy." She adds again.

Anakin looks at Padme in shock at what she has just said.

"I would be gaining the power for Obi-Wan." Anakin says and tells her. "An for you and for your baby." He adds repeating what he had told Padme he told Obi-Wan the night before.

"An both myself and Obi-Wan have told you." Padme says back to him. "We don't want you to do that." She adds.

Anakin hangs his head.

"Anakin." Padme says causing Anakin to lift his head and look at her. "I know and understand how sometimes it is hard to trust or believe in such things as fate and destiny and the will of the Force when it comes to things like this." She adds. "It is also hard to accept or believe that things like these are people's fate or destiny or what the Force wants to have happen to these people. Especially when it is people we love and care about." She adds again. "But if you don't believe in fate or destiny or the will of the Force and if you can't accept or believe that what you have seen happen is mine and my baby's fate or destiny or what the Force wants to have happen to us." She adds a third time knowing that what she is about to ask the man sitting next to her is going to be arguably harder for him to both do and accept than him both accepting and letting whatever fate or destiny or the will of the Force has decided for her and her baby to happen. "Then please believe that I do believe in fate and destiny as I have already said. An Obi-Wan believes in the Force and in the will of the Force." She says and tells the man sitting next to her. "An trust me when I say that both me and Obi-Wan accept what you have seen happen is mine and my baby's fate or destiny or what the Force wants to have happen to us. If that really is our fate or destiny or what the Force wants to have happen to us." She adds.

Anakin looks or rather stares at Padme.

"An because I believe in fate and destiny. An Obi-Wan believes in the Force and in the will of the Force." Padme says. "An because we both accept what you have seen happen is mine and my baby's fate or destiny or what the Force wants to have happen to us." She adds. "An because you are our friend and as such you respect what we believe in and what we accept. Even if you either do not believe in it or can not believe in it or accept it. As our friend because it is both what we believe as well as believe in and accept. You will not interfere." She adds again. "Because if you did." She continues on swallowing hard and taking a deep breath which she releases slowly. "It would mean that you do not value your friendship with me or with Obi-Wan as much or as highly as we value our friendships with you." She finishes.

Anakin looks and stares at Padme unable to believe what she has just said feeling both shocked and at the same time angry that she would make him do what she has just in her own way made him do. An that is choose between either gaining this power and trying to save her life and the life of her unborn baby or his friendship to both her and Obi-Wan and not gain this power and let fate and or destiny and or the will of the Force be done.

Unable to look at Padme any longer Anakin get's to his feet without saying a word turns and heads for the doors leading out of Padme's apartment.

Padme watches Anakin go partly hating herself for doing what she has just done and knowing that it both was and is in part wrong and yet feeling and hoping that her doing this will stop her friend from making a very big mistake.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Meanwhile on the other side of the Galaxy.

Obi-Wan's ship comes out of hyperspace not too far from the planet Utapau. Once he is out of hyperspace. Obi-Wan disconnects the Jedi fighter from the hyperspace ring and flies towards the planet. He is soon skimming over the planet's surface which is flat except for a few giant sinkholes. He lands the ship on a platform projecting out of the side of a giant sinkhole. All is quiet. A local administrator Tion Medon comes out to greet the ship. Obi-Wan climbs out of the fighter and notices a ground crew look over his ship while he walks up to Tion Medon.

"Greeting young Jedi." Tion says warmly as the two approach one and other and come to a stop a short distance away from each other. "What brings you to our remote sanctuary?" He adds and asks.

"Unfortunately the war." Obi-Wan says and tells him.

"There is no war here." Tion says. "Unless you've brought it with you." He adds.

"With your kind permission. I would like some fuel and to use your city as a base. As I search nearby systems for General Grievous." Obi-Wan says to him respectfully.

Tion Medon gestures to the ground crew who have been watching Obi-Wan's ship and they rush out to refuel his fighter. While Tion Medon leans closer to Obi-Wan and speaks quietly. "He is here!" He says and tells the Jedi Master. "We are being held hostage." He adds. "They are watching us." He adds and tells Obi-Wan again.

"I understand." Obi-Wan says and tells him in response.

"Tenth level." Tion tells him still speaking quietly. "Thousands of battle droids." He adds.

"Tell your people to take shelter." Obi-Wan says and tells the administrator. "If you have warriors." He adds. "Now is the time." He adds again.

Obi-Wan and Tion bow to one and other as Obi-Wan turns and heads back over towards his fighter as Tion leaves the landing platform.

Obi-Wan climbs back into his Jedi fighter and as he does R4 turns to him. "R4 take the fighter back to the ship." He says and tells the Astro-metric droid. "I'm staying here." He adds. "Tell Cody I've made contact." He adds and tells R4 again. R4 bleeps a response as Obi-Wan climbs out of the fighter and sneaks over to a hiding spot and watches as his fighter takes off.

Once the ship is gone Obi-Wan quietly moves farther into the city eventually going up a stairway which is cut into the side of the sinkhole. In an alcove he carefully surveys the city then quickly moves on making his way through the city looking up at the tenth level with electro binoculars from his utility belt. He then tries to figure out how he is going to get up there. As he is trying to figure this out he hears a strange bellowing cry and heads in the direction of the cry to see what it is that caused it. He comes across a corral filled with about half a dozen dragon like lizards and several wranglers standing near them. Obi-Wan walks up to the wranglers and uses the Force with a slight hand movement as he speaks to them. "I need transportation." He says and tells them moving his hand slightly as he says this.

"You need transportation." One of the Wrangler's says in his native tongue.

"Get it for me." Obi-Wan says and tells the Wrangler that responded to him again moving his hand slightly as he speaks.

"I will get it for you." The Wrangler tells him and with that he turns to the other Wranglers and chatters away to them in his strange native tongue. While Obi-Wan walks along the line of dragon lizards checking each one. Specifically checking their teeth and legs etc. Until he comes to a stop in front of the one he wants. "This one." He says to the Wrangler.

"Boga." The Wrangler says now speaking English. "She answers to Boga." He adds and tells Obi-Wan.

"Good girl Boga." Obi-Wan says as he climbs onto the back of Boga who rears up and scurries outside to the edge of the sinkhole. Once again rearing up on her hind legs as she then starts to climb the wall of the cliff moving up toward the tenth level. By this time the city appears to be deserted. While riding Boga Obi-Wan is alert to any movement.

Meanwhile on the tenth level General Grievous is standing before the Council of Separatists. Which includes Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation Rune Haako Poggle The Lesser Shu Mal San Hill Po Nudo Wat Tambor and Passel Argente.

Unbeknown to any of them Obi-Wan is hiding above them while watching on intently.

"It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here." General Grievous says and tells the Council of Separatists. "I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim." He adds. "It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference." He adds again. "You will be safe there." He says and tells them.

"Safe!" Nute Gunray snaps getting up from his seat. "Without Count Dooku General." He adds. "I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe." He adds again.

"Be thankful Viceroy. You have not found yourself in my grip." General Grievous responds in a warning tone of voice. "Your ship is waiting." He adds.

Obi-Wan continues to watch as the Council of Separatists heads for their ship and General Grievous turns his back on them. He strokes his beard wondering what to do in order to keep the General busy until Cody and the rest of his forces arrive. Finally he decides that there is only thing he can do. As he takes off his cloak and jumps down behind General Grievous. "Hello there." He says causing General Grievous to turn around and face him.

"General Kenobi." General Grievous says sounding surprised. "You are a bold one." He adds. "Kill him!" He says to the droids around him. An with that about a hundred battle droids surround the Jedi Master and the leader of the droid army and his bodyguards. Obi-Wan looks around and waits to be attacked however none of the battle droids around him move forward. Instead General Grevious's bodyguards raise their power staffs and try to knock him away but he ducks the deadly staffs as he ignites his Lightsaber and deftly cuts one of the bodyguard's in two. The bodyguard's staff flies into the air and is caught by General Grievous. The other three bodyguards attack Obi-Wan with an intense fury. However Obi-Wan uses the Force to cause a piece of equipment to fall from the ceiling and drop onto the bodyguards smashing them. Obi-Wan walks towards General Grievous slashing the last bodyguard to pieces as battle droids move toward him.

"Back away!" General Grievous snaps to the battle droids. "I will deal with this Jedi slime myself." He adds.

"Your move." Obi-Wan offers.

"You fool." General Grievous says in response. "I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku." He adds as he removes his cloak and his arms separate from two to four separate arms and hands and he grabs all four of the Lightsabers that he has on his belt. Which he ignites and uses to create a display of flashing swordsmanship.

"You forget." Obi-Wan says in response. "I trained the Jedi that defeated Count Dooku." He adds referring to Anakin.

"Attack Kenobi!" General Grievous challenges in response back.

Obi-Wan does exacterly as he has been challenged to although he is hard pressed to defend himself against the deadly onslaught as he and the General fight across the room. While at the same time the battle droid sharpshooters try and pick the Jedi Master off. However Obi-Wan manages to mount a ferocious counter attack to the General's offensive and cuts off one and then two of the General's hands. All of a sudden a loud explosion can be heard throughout the sinkhole causing everybody including General Grievous and Ob-Wan to glance to the entrance of the control centre that they are in. An as they do they see the Republic clone troops in the distance attacking droids in the sinkhole as on the far wall of the sinkhole Republic clones can also be seen rappelling onto balconies.

"I may not defeat your droids General." Obi-Wan says causing General Grievous to turn his attention back to him. "But my troops certainly will." He adds.

"Army or not General Kenobi." Grievous says turning his attention back to Obi-Wan. "You must realize." He adds. "You. Are. Doomed!" He says matter of factly.

"Oh I don't think so." Obi-Wan says in response.

Twenty clones rappel into the entrance of the control centre as chaos ensues and blaster fire flies everywhere as the Separatists droids return fire on the Republic clones.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan attacks General Grievous who defends himself rigorously now instead of using the Lightsaber he is using one of his bodyguard's electro staffs. Obi-Wan uses the Force to hurl the General backwards. Grievous falls onto a lower platform and Obi-Wan jumps down after him as more clones rappel into the control centre and blast away the remaining droids.

Obi-Wan meanwhile cuts down several droids as he races to the entrance of the control centre and see's General Grievous racing towards one of the landing platforms in the midst of the battle. He watches as the Supreme Commander of the droid army jumps onto a wheel scooter and takes off down the wall of the sinkhole. Obi-Wan whistles for Boga who runs up to him and he jumps on and gives chase.

Meanwhile back on Coruscant.

The sun is setting as the lights come on in the massive Senate Office Building.

In the Supreme Chancellor's office.

The Chancellor is sat behind his desk with Anakin who is standing to the right of him and on the other side of the table across from both Palpatine and Anakin is a delegation from the Senate which includes Padme and five other Senators those being Nee Alavar Fang Zar Maleedee Sweitt Concorkill and Mon Calamari.

Padme is wearing a billowy sombre dress which is turquoise in colour and shaped like an upside down cone which is tightly folded in tiny pleats all around. It also has a high collar which travels far up her throat. The puff sleeves are drawn at the lower arm and beads dangle from the cuff over this she wears a long brown layered vest that is somewhat triangular from the front with a cape that goes over her arms. Tassels hang off each point and the entire coat is decorated in scroll work done in ribbons. Her headdress is shaped like a rectangle with an in facing scalloped front. From the point back cantered on her forehead is done with strings of coppery metal in serpentine swirls. The sides are done in a decorative yet simple style in a greyish metal with Padme's hair done in myriad tight ringlets resembling strings of beads.

"I understand your reservations completely Senator." Palpatine says once Padme has finished speaking. "An I assure you the appointment of Governors will in no way compete with the duties of the Senate." He adds and tells her.

"May I take it then that there will be no further amendments to the Constitution?" Padme asks looking at the Supreme Chancellor with an emotionless expression on her face.

"I want this terrible conflict to end as much as you do my lady." Palpatine says doing his best to sound genuine. "An when it does. I guarantee an immediate return to democracy." He adds.

"You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war then?" Padme asks him sounding as though she either doesn't believe him or doesn't trust him or both.

"You must trust me to do the right thing Senator." Palpatine says sounding than less than happy by Padme's question. "That is why I am here." He adds.

"But surely" Fang Zar starts to say.

"I have said I will do what is right!" Palpatine says or rather snaps at Fang Zar. "That should be enough for your. Committee." He adds turning his attention from Fang Zar back to Padme who get's to her feet.

"On behalf of the "delegation of two thousand" Padme says. "I thank you Chancellor." She adds.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention Senator." Palpatine says sounding either happy or relived that the meeting is finally over between him and the Senators.

Padme turns her attention from Palpatine to Anakin giving him a frustrated look as she turns and leaves with the other five Senators.

Both Anakin and Palpatine watch them leave.

"Their sincerity is to be admired." Palpatine says once he and Anakin are alone. "Although I sense there is more to their request than they are telling us." He adds turning his head to look at Anakin.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asks turning his attention from watching Padme and the other Senator's leave to the Supreme Chancellor.

"They are not to be trusted." Palpatine says and tells Anakin both plainly and matter of factly.

"Surely Senator Amidala can be trusted." Anakin says unable to believe that Palpatine who was the Senator of Naboo before Padme is claiming that the woman who he served as Senator while she was Queen can not be trusted.

"These are unstable times for the Republic Anakin." Palpatine says and tells him. "Some see instability as an opportunity." He adds. "Senator Amidala is hiding something." He adds again. "I can see it in her eyes." He finishes.

"I'm sure you're mistaken." Anakin says doing his best to try and reassure the Chancellor of Padme's loyalty.

"I'm surprised your Jedi insights are not more sensitive to such things." Palpatine says looking at Anakin and sounding as though he doesn't trust him or believe him and what he has just said.

"I simply don't sense betrayal in Senator Amidala." Anakin says doing his best not to be defensive despite him not liking the way his friend has just spoken to him.

"Yes you do." Palpatine says sounding as though he is either trying to convince himself or Anakin. "But you don't seem to want to admit it." He adds as he studies Anakin carefully and gives him a sceptical look. "There is much conflict in you Anakin." He adds.

Anakin hangs his head unable to deny that the last thing the Chancellor said about there being much conflict in him being true. However the cause of his conflict is not weather or not Padme is loyal or not but rather weather or not Palpatine really is an allie of both his and the Senate and the Republic's.

Later.

In the Jedi war room.

A hologram version of Ki-Adi-Mundi Master Yoda and Aayla Secura are standing on one side of a huge holographic table. While on the other side are Master Windu and Anakin. All of a sudden a holographic image of Commander Cody appears on the same side of the table as Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Master Yoda and Aayla Secura.

"Master Windu may I interrupt?" The holographic image of Commander Cody asks.

Master Windu nods his head in response to the Commander's question.

"General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous." Commander Cody says and tells Master Windu as well as the other Jedi in the war room. "An we have begun our attack." The holographic image of Commander Cody adds and tells him.

"Thank you Commander." Master Windu says as he watches the holographic image of Commander Cody disappear. Master Windu then turns his attention to the man standing next to him. "Anakin deliver this report to the Chancellor." He says and tells the younger man. "His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions." He adds.

"Yes Master." Anakin says as he turns and leaves the room.

A short time later.

Anakin walks into one of the room of the Supreme Chancellor's office and see's the Chancellor is looking at something on a holographic screen which he turns off and turns around to face him as he comes to a stop a short distance away from him.

"Chancellor." Anakin says. "We have just received a report from Master Kenobi." He says and tells him. "He has engaged General Grievous." He adds and tells the man sitting in the chair before him.

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge." Palpatine says sounding as though he doesn't believe that he is.

Anakin hangs his head.

"It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents Anakin." Palpatine says causing Anakin to lift his head and look at him. "Don't you wonder why they sent Master Kenobi and not you on this assignment?" The Supreme Chancellor asks him.

"They felt that a Master with more experience was needed." Anakin says in answer to the Chancellor's question.

Palpatine looks at him and shakes his head. "I am afraid it is not that at all." He says and tells him. "The reason they sent Master Kenobi on this assignment and not you." He adds. "Is because they don't trust you Anakin." He adds and tells him. "They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control." He adds as he get's to his feet and walks up to Anakin and puts his arm around him and turns him around and leads him towards the door leading out of the room that they are in and towards the corridor. "You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you." He continues on as the two walk through the doorway out of the room that they where just in and into the corridor. "Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." He adds.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asks deciding to use this opportunity to find out how the Chancellor knows so much about the Force as well as the Darkside.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force." Palpatine says and tells Anakin in answer to his question smiling a small smile as he looks at the younger man walking along side him. "Even the nature of the Darkside." He adds as he comes to a stop.

Anakin walks around and stands in front of Palpatine. "You know the Darkside!?" He asks looking at the older man before him in shock.

"Anakin." Palpatine says looking back at Anakin. "If one is to understand the great mystery. One must study all it's aspects not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi." He says and tells him.

Anakin looks at Palpatine still in a state of shock.

"If you wish to become a complete and wise leader. You must embrace a larger view of the Force." Palpatine says and tells him as the two men start to walk around one and other in a circle. "Be careful of the Jedi Anakin." Palpatine says in a warning tone of voice. "They fear you." He adds and tells him. "In time they will destroy you." He adds again. "Let me train you." He finishes.

"I won't be a pawn in your political game." Anakin says angrily. "The Jedi are my family." He adds with determination and conviction.

"That maybe true." Palpatine says. "But only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi." He adds as the two men come to a stop with Palpatine now standing where Anakin was standing and Anakin now standing where Palpatine was standing. "Learn to know the Darkside of the Force and you will be able to save your former Master's wife. From certain death." Palpatine says with an evil ear to ear smile on his face.

"What did you say?" Anakin asks both shocked and at the same time angry.

"Use my knowledge I beg you." Palpatine says.

Anakin calls his Lightsaber to hand and ignites. "You are the Sith Lord!" He snaps as he and Palpatine start to circle one and other again.

"I know what has been troubling you." Palpatine says ignoring what Anakin has just said. "Listen to me." He adds. "Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council!" He snaps. "Ever since I've known you. You've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi." He adds. "A life of significance." He adds again. "Of conscience." He finishes.

"You're wrong!" Anakin snaps not wanting to listen to the man before him.

Palpatine slowly turns his back on Anakin. "Are you going to kill me?" He asks.

"I would certainly like to." Anakin says angrily feeling both hurt and betrayed by the only other person apart from Obi-Wan and Padme who he trusted as much as them.

"I know you would." Palpatine says. "I can feel your anger." He adds. "It gives you focus. Makes you stronger." He adds again.

Anakin swallows hard able to feel himself wanting to strike the man in front of him down. The temptation to do so is almost too powerful for him to resist. An yet knowing that it is not the right way to deal with him. It is not the Jedi way. An so despite his personal feelings he disengages his Lightsaber causing Palpatine to slowly turn around and look at him.

"I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council." Anakin says finally.

"Of course you should." Palpatine says in an understanding tone of voice. "But you're not sure of their intentions are you?" He adds and asks. "What if I am right?" He adds and asks again. "An they are plotting to take over the Republic?" He adds and asks a third time.

Anakin feels tempted to reveal the truth to the Chancellor about him being against the Council being all an act etc. "I will quickly discover the truth of all this." He says deciding against it. Due to the fact that he knows if he continues to play the role of doubter of the Council it gives him and the Council the advantage over the man before him.

"You have great wisdom Anakin." Palpatine says. "Know the power of the Darkside." He says and tells him. "The power to save Padme." He adds.

Anakin simply stares at Palpatine as the Chancellor turns and moves into his office.

"I am not going anywhere." Palpatine says as he walks into his office. "You have time to decide my fate." He adds. "Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the Galaxy for the good of all." He adds as he sits back behind his desk and stares at Anakin who stares back at him for a moment before turning and heading off to see Master Windu. Palpatine watches Anakin go a small smile slowly spreads across his face.

Meanwhile back on Utapau.

Obi-Wan gives Boga a swift kick with the heel of his boot angrily due to him having just lost his Lightsaber as they take off down the side of the cliff as General Grievous reaches the landing platform where his shuttle is waiting. Obi-Wan drops onto the top of the starship with Boga as the General spins his scooter around and takes off up the vertical cliff face with Obi-Wan and Boga in hot pursuit. The sinkhole is now engulfed in a great battle between the Republic clones and the Separatists droids.

A large group of Utapauan troops on the back of lizards like Boga attack the droid army as Obi-Wan and General Grievous race through the city at break neck speed. Passing through battle zones narrowly escaping explosions and blaster fire from troops on both sides. Grievous lays the scooter down as he goes around sharp turns while Boga is starting to breathe heavy as she tries to keep up. Both the Jedi Master and The droid leader destroy droids and equipment and clone troops as they cut a path of destruction through the city. The General works his way out onto the rim of the sinkhole passing some wind blades. The evil droid General releases the brakes on the lethal blades and they begin to spin cutting off Obi-Wan's access to the General. Boga pulls up short in front of the blades causing the General to laugh. Obi-Wan meanwhile is busy sizing up the situation and looking for a way to get to General Grievous.

The General meanwhile accelerates off the edge of the sinkhole activating his claws as he drops and clings to another nearby grouping of windmills. Boga attempts to follow by jumping and barely makes it almost falling into the precipice below. General Grievous meanwhile roars through the stone block tunnel system riding up on the curved walls as he goes around corners or passes oncoming traffic. Obi-Wan races after the General on Boga moving onto the ceiling as they pass traffic. Finally he catches up with the General and they charge through the tunnel side by side. Extending from the wall of a small sinkhole is a secret landing platform with a small Trade Federation fighter sitting in the middle of it. Obi-Wan and General Grievous race out of the tunnel system and onto the landing platform as Obi-Wan yanks on the staff General Grievous is carrying and then jumps off of Boga onto the General's scooter knocking both himself and the General to the ground.

General Grievous pulls out a blaster and fires at Obi-Wan who uses the Force to call the electro-staff to his hand and uses it to defend himself from the blaster bolts and then charges at the General swinging the electro-staff which hits the droid in the stomach knocking the gun away from him as he is hit by the staff the force bends his forearm as he pulls Obi-Wan close to him and they engage in a furious hand to hand fight due to the electro staff being knocked away. Obi-Wan struggles to avoid the deadly blows of the brutal unstoppable droid. However during the battle he see's the General's stomach plate come loose and grabs it and rips it off revealing the alien form's guts encased in a bag in the droid's chest. In response to this move the General grabs Obi-Wan and lifts him above his head and tosses him across the platform. Obi-Wan ends up dangling off the edge of the platform clutching the rim of it as he tries to hold on while the General walks over to the electro staff and picks it up and starts to make his way menacingly towards Obi-Wan who reaches out with his right hand and uses the Force to summon the discarded blaster to his hand. As soon as it is in his hand he point's it at the General and fires several shots at Grevious's stomach area causing the General to explode from the inside out as the smouldering droid falls to the ground.

Obi-Wan pulls himself up onto the platform. "So uncivilized." He says as he tosses the blaster away and walks over to the remains of the General and looks down at them he then picks up the electro staff just as Boga appears causing Obi-Wan to smile at her as he runs and jumps on her back and together the two of them take off into the tunnel system.

Meanwhile back on Coruscant.

On a landing platform near to a Jedi gunship.

Anakin see's Master Windu as well as Agen Kolar Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiiin. "Master Windu I must speak with you." He says as he reaches the second in command of the Jedi Council and Order.

"Skywalker." Master Windu says turning his attention from the other Jedi that are with him to Anakin. "We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous." He says and tells the younger man standing in front of him. "We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate." He adds and tells him.

"He won't give up his power." Anakin says and tells the Jedi Master and Council member in response to what he has just been told. "I've just learned a terrible truth." He adds. "Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord." He adds again.

"A Sith Lord?" Master Windu asks him.

"Yes." Anakin says. "The one we have been looking for." He adds referring to Darth Sidious.

"How do you know this?" Master Windu asks curiously.

"He knows the ways of the Force." Anakin says and tells him. "He has been trained to use the Darkside." He adds.

"Are you sure?" Master Windu asks him.

"Absolutely." Anakin says without any hint of doubt in his voice.

Master Windu hangs his head. "Then our worst fears have been realized." He says. "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive." He says as he Anakin and the other Jedi Agen Kolar Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiiin head towards the gunship.

"Master the Chancellor is very powerful." Anakin says in a warning tone of voice. "You will need my help if you are going to arrest him." He adds.

"For your own good. Stay out of this affair." Master Windu says and tells him in response. "I sense a great deal of confusion in you young Skywalker." He adds. "There is much fear that clouds your judgment." He adds.

"I must go Master." Anakin says desperately.

"No." Master Windu says as he comes to a stop causing Anakin to stop as the other Jedi Agen Kolar Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiiin continue on aboard the gunship. "If what you told me is true. You will have gained my trust." Master Windu says turning his attention to Anakin. "But for now remain here." He adds and tells him. "Wait in the Council chamber until we return." He says and tells Anakin as he turns and heads to join the other Jedi on the gunship.

"Yes Master." Anakin says as he watches Master Windu board the gunship and the ship leave the hanger.

A short time later.

Anakin is in the other wise empty Council chamber. He walks over to his seat and sits down. As he sits there he hears a familiar voice through the Force.

"_**You do know. Don't you."**_ Palpatine says. _**"If the Jedi destroy me. Any chance of saving her will be lost."**_ He adds.

Anakin closes his eyes and does his best to try and focus his mind. However despite his best efforts he can't stop himself from thinking about the dreams he has had and been having of Padme dying in child birth. As well as the promise he made to his mother at her grave side of how he would not fail to be strong enough to save somebody he cared about from dying again like he had her. Finally having made up his mind he rushes out of the Council chamber and to his speeder. Which as soon as he reaches he jumps in and as he does the hangar door opens and he lifts off and heads for the Supreme Chancellor's office.

A short time later.

Anakin lands his speeder and jumps out and runs down a long corridor heading for the Chancellor's office.

He finally reaches the Chancellor's office and stops running and starts walking as fast as he can into the office and see's Master Windu and the Chancellor out on the ledge which is twenty stories above the ground. Master Windu has his Lightsaber pointed at the Chancellor who is in the right hand corner of the ledge defenceless.

"You are under arrest. My lord." Master Windu says to Palpatine as the two men notice Anakin walk up to them.

"Anakin!" Palpatine says sounding exhausted and at the same time relived to see the younger Jedi Master. "I told you it would come to this." He adds. "I was right." He adds again. "The Jedi are taking over." He finishes.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return." Master Windu says determinedly. "Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over." He adds. "You have lost." He finishes.

"No!" Palpatine says in response. "No! No. You will die!" He snaps as he raises his hands towards Master Windu and bolts of lighting shoot out of his finger tips however Master Windu manages to use his Lightsaber to block them. "He is a traitor Anakin!" Palpatine screams as he continues to shoot bolts of Lightning towards Master Windu.

"He is the traitor!" Master Windu snaps as he manages to use his Lightsaber to not only block the lightning bolts but reflect them back on Palpatine and they hit him in the face and cause him to wrinkle and age as well for his eyes to start to turn yellow.

"Come to your senses boy." Palpatine pleads. "The Jedi are in revolt." He adds. "They will betray you. Just as they betrayed me." He adds again.

Anakin looks down at Palpatine feeling torn as to weather or not to help the man he has trusted since he first came to Coruscant. An yet he knows that Palpatine betrayed him as well as has been lying to him probably ever since they first met.

"You are not one of them Anakin." Palpatine says sounding desperate. "Don't let him kill me." He adds and begs. "I have the power to save your friend." He adds again.

Anakin looks at Palpatine knowing that what he has just said is true.

"You must choose." Palpatine says and tells Anakin.

Anakin turns his attention from Palpatine to Master Windu.

"Don't listen to him Anakin." Master Windu says as he continues to defend himself against the seeming endless onslaught of Palpatine's lightning.

"Don't let him kill me." Palpatine begs. "I can't hold on any longer." He adds. "I am weak. I am too weak." He adds again as the lightning bolts suddenly stop and Master Windu once again holds his Lightsaber at the Chancellor. "Anakin! Help me! Help me!" Palpatine begs. "I can't hold on any longer." He finishes.

"I am going to end this once and for all." Master Windu says determinedly.

"You can't." Anakin says causing Master Windu to turn his head and look at him. "He must stand trial." Anakin adds and tells the Jedi Master.

"He has control of the Senate and the Courts." Master Windu snaps back in response. "He 's too dangerous to be kept alive." He adds.

"I'm too weak." Palpatine says in a begging tone of voice while secretly watching the interaction between Master Windu and Anakin. "Don't kill me. Please." He adds.

"It is not the Jedi way Master." Anakin says doing his best to ignore Palpatine and focus his attention on Master Windu. "He must live." He adds.

Master Windu looks at Palpatine looking as though he is conflicted as to what he should do.

Palpatine looks at Master Windu. "Please don't." He begs.

"I need him." Anakin says and tells Master Windu.

Master Windu raises his Lightsaber preparing to kill the Chancellor.

"Please don't." Palpatine begs again.

Anakin can see the strike coming and knows that he has to stop it somehow. An thinks fast knowing that he could use his own Lightsaber to block Master Windu's attempted strike. However as this thought pops into his head he has another thought a much better one as well as a better way of stopping Master Windu from killing Palpatine. "NO!" He screams as he raises his right hand and uses the Force to send Master Windu back.

Master Windu is sent hurtling back against the far wall the force he hits the wall with causes him to drop his Lightsaber. However despite the power behind the push he is able to stay on his feet and he looks at Anakin in shock.

"POWER!" Palpatine cries with an ear to ear evil smile on his face causing Master Windu to turn his attention from Anakin to the Chancellor in time to see lightning bolts shoot from his hands once again and this time with nothing to block them they hit him. "UNLIMITED! POWER!" Palpatine cries with both pleasure and joy as he watches Master Windu's body become engulfed in the blue rays of the lightning and both he and Anakin watch as Master Windu is flung out of the window to his death.

As soon as Windu is gone Palpatine lowers his arms ending the lightning as he turns his attention to the only other person in the room with him.

Anakin looks at the space where Master Windu had just been standing unable to believe what has just happened. Having both thought and felt that he was doing the right thing by using the Force rather than physically disarming the Jedi Master and Council member. An yet instead his actions left him defenceless to Palpatine's attack and has just cost him his life. "What have I done?" He asks more to himself than the man who he see's out of the corner of his eye slowly getting to his feet.

"You're fulfilling your destiny Anakin." Palpatine says looking at the younger man who just saved his life. "The Jedi are traitors." He adds. "You have just saved the Republic from their treachery." He adds again. "Now I need you to help me restore order to the Galaxy." He adds again. "Become my apprentice." He finishes.

Anakin hangs his head and thinks about what the Supreme Chancellor and Sith Lord has just said and told him and he slowly shakes his head. "No." He says determinedly.

Palpatine looks at Anakin rather surprised by what he has just said. "No?" He asks him.

Anakin slowly lifts his head and looks into the now yellow eyes of a man who he once called friend and now knows to be his enemy. "The Jedi are not the traitors." He says and tells the man standing before him. "You are the traitor Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." He adds. "Or should I call you Darth Sidious?" He adds and asks.

Palpatine/Sidious looks at Anakin and smiles. "In time. You will call me. Master." He says in response to Anakin's question.

"You're gravely mistaken." Anakin says determinedly. "You won't convert me as you did Count Dooku." He adds. "I'll never turn to the Darkside." He adds again.

"Oh but you will Anakin." Palpatine/Sidious says and tells him. "You're already on the path." He adds. "An have just taken your second step by killing Master Windu." He adds again.

"I didn't kill him!" Anakin says both angrily and a tad defensively. "That was you." He adds. "It was your lightning that sent him to his death." He adds again.

"But it was your use of the Force that rendered him defenceless. That enabled me to attack him." Palpatine/Sidious says in response. "So you are just as much responsible for his demise as I am." He adds.

"I only meant to stop him from killing you." Anakin says now more defensive than anything.

"An why was that Anakin?" Palpatine/Sidious asks already knowing the answer to the question.

"Because I need you alive." Anakin says answering the Chancellor and Sith Lord's question.

"An you think that I will be willing to tell you what you want to know while I am sitting rotting in a jail cell?" Palpatine/Sidious asks him.

"You don't have a choice." Anakin says and tells him.

"Oh no my young Jedi." Palpatine/Sidious says. "You will find that I do have a choice." He adds. "In fact I have three choices." He adds again. "I can let you take me in or I can turn you." He adds a third time. "Or." He says as he raises his hands up the same way he did when he used lightning against Master Windu. "If I must." He adds. "I can kill you!" He says as lightning shoots for his finger tips again and flies towards Anakin.

Anakin manages to ignite his Lightsaber and use it to defend himself against the lightning bolts. After a few minutes Palpatine/Sidious lowers his hands ending the lightning bolt attack as Anakin lowers his Lightsaber but keeps it ignited.

Palpatine/Sidious reaches out with his right hand and uses the Force to summon his Lightsaber to his hand and as soon as it in his hand he ignites it and with that he and Anakin slowly start to circle each other. Palpatine/Sidious moves forward fast and swings at Anakin who manages to parry the cut easily and the two continue to fight with Palpatine/Sidious parrying a cut attempt made by Anakin. "Come. Come Anakin." He says after dodging this attempted injury "Put me out of my misery." He adds challengingly.

Anakin looks at Palpatine/Sidious doing his best to control his anger and hate towards the man he once called friend.

"That's it Anakin." Palpatine/Sidious says with an evil ear to ear smile on his face. "Only your hatred can destroy me." He adds as he charges at Anakin and the force of his attack catches Anakin off balance and in the intensity of his attack he manages to strike him and causes him to draw back as he reaches his free arm up to his arm that is holding the Lightsaber and slowly takes it away and looks at the smear of blood on his hand and looks from his hand to Palpatine/Sidious his anger intensifying.

"Your destiny lies with me Anakin." Palpatine/Sidious says and tells the young Jedi Master. "You know this to be true." He adds. "Don't make me destroy you." He adds a third time. "You see you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover you power." He continues on. "Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the Galaxy." He adds.

"I'll never join you!" Anakin snaps back as he charges across the space at Palpatine/Sidious and rains down blow after blow on him. However Palpatine/Sidious doesn't budge an inch managing to parry every cut and thrust that Anakin aims nothing he tries get's through until he finally is forced to back off due to him being out of breath from the useless assault he just attempted.

"Good." Palpatine/Sidious says. "I can feel your anger." He adds and tells the younger man standing next to him. "I can feel it swelling in you now." He adds able to see that he is getting to his future Apprentice. "If you do strike me down Anakin." He adds. "You will do so with all of your hatred and when you do. Your journey towards the Darkside will be complete." He adds.

"No!" Anakin says shaking his head.

"It is unavoidable." Palpatine/Sidious says and tells him. "An it is pointless to resist." He adds. "With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant." He adds again. "An in doing so you make yourself mine!" He finishes.

"NO!" Anakin snaps as he lunges at Palpatine/Sidious as the battle continues with Palpatine/Sidious slowly starting to tire due to the fight he had with Master Windu as well as the fight he is currently in with Anakin. While Anakin is growing stronger as he becomes more angry and continues to drive the attack on. In an attempt to press his advantage Anakin leaps over Palpatine/Sidious and spin kicks him sending him back into the wall.

Palpatine/Sidious looks at Anakin both shocked and surprised however also impressed. "Good." He says smiling at him. "Use your aggressive feelings! Let the hate flow through you." He adds able to feel Anakin's anger getting stronger and stronger the more the two men battle. He makes a sudden lunge at Anakin causing him to step back. The powerful Sith and Jedi then stand motionless for a few moments with Lightsabers locked in mid air. Their Lightsabers continue to meet in combat as both men's fighting becomes even more intense.

One of them lunges while the other repels the blow and their Lightsabers clash in battle.

Palpatine/Sidious aggressively drives Anakin back forcing him to use defensive tactics. The two men size one and other up both men keeping their gaze on the other. Both men are now cautious Anakin doing his best to maintain control of his anger which he can feel wanting to be released due to what the man before him has done and said as well as caused to happen over the past ten years. Palpatine/Sidious starts to advance on Anakin causing him to move back The two cross Lightsabers again with Anakin slowly starting to retreat and Palpatine/Sidious presses forward in a move which takes Anakin completely by surprise as Palpatine/Sidious jumps into the air and lands on the other side of him slashing at Anakin as he lands. Anakin retreats and blocks Palpatine/Sidious's Lightsaber with his own causing sparks to fly as the two men duel on.

Palpatine/Sidious manages to thrust his sword at Anakin with such a vicious strike that he nicks his other shoulder to the arm he hurt earlier causing Anakin to back away. Palpatine/Sidious seizes the advantage that he has over Anakin forcing him back. "Your thoughts betray you Anakin." Palpatine/Sidious says. "I feel the conflict within you." He adds. "Your feelings for your friends are strong. Especially for." He says pausing intentionally. "Padme!" He says with an evil smile.

Anakin does his best not to let any sign that Palpatine/Sidious has hit a raw nerve with him show.

"Have you forgotten about the dreams you've been having about her dying in child birth?" Palpatine/Sidious asks smiling even more at the Jedi Master.

Anakin simply glare at the man opposite him.

"An to think the Jedi Order has done everything within it's power to stop anything happening between the two of you." Palpatine/Sidious says. "An yet despite their best efforts. She is going to be the key to your betraying them." He adds.

"I have never nor will I ever betray the Jedi Council or the Order." Anakin snaps back.

"You have already betrayed the Jedi Order Anakin." Palpatine/Sidious says and tells him. "You betrayed them when you killed Count Dooku." He adds.

"I only did that because you ordered me to." Anakin snaps in response.

"I may have ordered you to Anakin." Palpatine says and tells him. "But deep down you wanted to do it." He adds. "You wanted to kill Count Dooku." He adds again. "You just needed a reason or an excuse to do it." He adds a third time. "An I gave it to you. Just like you wanting to kill Master Windu." He says looking Anakin dead in the eye.

Anakin shakes his head.

"You wanted to kill him and if you didn't want to kill him you at the very least wanted to see him die." Palpatine/Sidious says taking great pleasure in mentally and emotionally torturing the man before him. "An once again I gave you what you wanted. I gave you a reason to kill him and that was to protect me." He adds. "An when you couldn't bring yourself to kill him. I did it for you and allowed you to watch." He adds again. "An then there's Padme." He says knowing that what he wants to have happen will happen after he has said what he is about to. "The first woman you ever loved apart from your mother." He adds. "You see her die in child birth and you know that there is nothing you can do to stop what you have seen from happening. If there was you would do it because you can't stand the thought of seeing the only other woman you have ever loved or cared about apart from your mother die." He adds again. "An once again I this time didn't give you what you wanted. I offered it to you. I offered you the chance and the power to save your friend from certain death." He continues on. "The sad truth though Anakin is that just like with Count Dooku and Master Windu Padme is just an excuse." He finishes.

Anakin looks at Palpatine/Sidious. "What!?" He asks both shocked and at the same time angry bordering on enraged.

"I said that your reason for wanting the power I have offered you is an excuse." Palpatine/Sidious says and tells him. "Just like your reason for killing Count Dooku and stopping Master Windu from killing me." He adds. "The real reason you killed Count Dooku was because you wanted to!" He snaps. "The real reason you stopped Master Windu from killing me is because you weren't strong enough to kill him yourself!" He adds and snaps again. "An the real reason you want this power Anakin isn't to save your friend. It is because you want this power!"

"NO!" Anakin yells letting go of his control over his anger and rushing forward to attack Palpatine/Sidious in a frenzy. As sparks fly between the two of them. An as Anakin and Palpatine/Sidious fight. Anakin's anger and hatred forces Sidious to retreat each stroke of his Lightsaber drives the Dark Lord back and towards defeat. Finally Palpatine/Sidious is knocked to his knees and his Lightsaber is forced out of his hand and Anakin grabs it and ignites it and puts the two ignited Lightsabers to his opponent's neck as he stands over Palpatine/Sidious the anger and hate clear to see on his face and in his eyes.

"Good. Anakin good." Palpatine/Sidious says as he tries to catch his breath. "Your hate. Has made you powerful." He adds. "Now. Fulfil your destiny. An kill me." He finishes.

Anakin looks at Palpatine/Sidious as he remembers the last time he was in this position with Count Dooku feeling just as conflicted if not more so now than he was then. Due to him not knowing what he should do. Part of him feels as though he should kill the man before him and knowing that all it will take is one swipe of both Lightsabers to kill the Dark Lord of the Sith just like it did to kill his Apprentice. An he can feel his anger boiling inside of him as he remembers what Palpatine/Sidious said about the real reasons behind him killing Count Dooku and stopping Master Windu from killing him as well as the real reason why he wants the power that the man before him has both told him about and offered to him. An yet at the same time feeling as though he shouldn't. "No!" Anakin says forcefully as he takes a step back and lowers the two Lightsabers disengaging the red one and allowing it to fall to the floor. "If I have to kill you. I will." He says and tells the man before him. "But I will not do it in anger." He adds. "You've failed my lord." He adds again. "I'll never turn to the Darkside." He adds a third time. "I am a Jedi." He finishes.

Palpatine/Sidious looks at Anakin accepting as well as realising that no matter what he does or says he can not turn the young man before him into a Sith. He continues to look or rather stare at Anakin who stares back at him. **"**So be it." Palpatine/Sidious says finally. "Jedi!" He adds with hatred and anger in his voice. **"**If you will not be turned." He adds again. "You will be destroyed!" He snaps as he uses the Force to summon his Lightsaber back to his hand making Anakin think he is about to attack him again however as his Lightsaber flies into his right hand Palpatine/Sidious raises his left hand up and points it at Anakin and hits him with Force lightning forcing him to drop his Lightsaber as the power behind the lightning sends him to the floor. "Young fool." Palpatine/Sidious says. "Only now at the end do you understand." He adds as he hits Anakin with more Force lightning. "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Darkside." Palpatine/Sidious says and tells Anakin as he continues to force the Jedi Master to wither in pain and agony as the lightning continues to hit him. "You will pay the price for your lack of vision." He adds as he continues to torture and punish the man he had planned on being his new Apprentice using his anger and hatred for the younger man who he has done his best to guide towards becoming his Apprentice ever since he met him. An as he does so he moves closer towards him until he is standing over him at which points he stops using the lightning and takes his ignited Lightsaber in both of his hands. "Now young Skywalker." He says as he looks down at Anakin. "You will die." He adds with an ear to ear smile on his face.

Anakin meanwhile is not moving due to him mentally and physically preparing himself for what he knows will be his final attempt to defeat the man he can both sense and feel standing over him as he closes his eyes and allows the Force to guide him as he senses and feels Palpatine/Sidious raise his Lightsaber high above his head and start to bring it down and as he does so Anakin uses the Force to summon his own Lightsaber to him and in the blink of an eye it is in his hand and he ignites it and with one last energized charge does the same thing to Palpatine/Sidious he did to defeat Count Dooku and that is cuts off Palpatine/Sidious's hands causing his Lightsaber to drop from the severed hand of it's owner. Palpatine in shock at what has just happened stumbles to his knees as Anakin aims the point of his Lightsaber at him.

Palpatine/Sidious looks up into the calm but determined face of Anakin feeling desperate to try and save himself. "Remember Anakin." He says doing his best to hide his desperation. "If you kill me." He adds. "Any chance of saving her will be lost." He adds again.

Anakin looks at the man he once called both a friend and an allie. An now see's nothing but an enemy. As he takes a deep breath and realises it slowly. "I don't believe in fate and destiny and I am not sure if I believe in the will of the Force." He says and tells the man kneeling before him. "An I don't want to accept what I have seen happen is Padme or her's and Obi-Wan's baby's fate or destiny or what the Force wants to have happen to them." He adds. "However." He adds again. "Padme does believe in fate and destiny." He continues on. "An Obi-Wan does believe in the Force and in the will of the Force." He says and tells the man before him. "An they have both accepted what I have seen happen as Padme and her's and Obi-Wan's baby's fate or destiny or what the Force wants to have happen to them. An because I am their friend I respect what they believe in and what they accept even though I don't believe in it nor can I believe in it or accept it. As their friend because it is what they both believe as well as believe in and accept. I will not interfere. I value both of their friendships with me as much and as highly as they value their friendships with me." He says taking a moment. "Both Padme and Obi-Wan have their own fates and or destinies to fulfil." He says. "An I have mine." He finishes.

Palpatine/Sidious looks at Anakin knowing that he has both lost trying to turn the man before him as well as having been defeated in every way that he could have been.

Anakin looks back at the last Sith in the Galaxy as he uses his Lightsaber and runs him through the chest and as he pulls his Lightsaber back out of the older man's chest Palpatine/Sidious falls back onto the floor dead.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As Anakin stands over the dead body of Palpatine/Sidious. He thinks about what he has just done and as he does he realizes that in his eyes he has just killed the last of the Sith. However as far as the Republic and more importantly the Senate is concerned he has just killed the Supreme Chancellor the leader of both the Senate and the Republic. Which apart from being murder is also considered an act of treason. Anakin does his best to try and think of a way out of this and quickly comes to realise that when it comes to politics he knows nothing. However luckily for him he knows somebody who knows a great deal about politics. An he disengages his Lightsaber puts it on his belt and heads over to the Supreme Chancellor's desk and sits down behind it and starts to adjust the built in communication station settings so that he can contact Padme in her apartment.

Across Coruscant.

Padme wakes up to the sound of bleeping which causes her to sit up and looks over at the communications station in the corner of the room which is were the bleeping is coming from which means and tells her that she is receiving an in coming call. She gets out from under the covers and is wearing a simple Aqua nightdress which is low cut and held up by straps. The hems and straps are decorated with delicate embroidery and are studded with pearls and tiny shells. The front of the nightdress is slit revealing a glossy light blue fabric beneath it and a simple cape flows off her back. She is also wearing Aqua coloured gloves that start at her wrist and go up to her upper arm the bottom of which is also decorated with embroidery shells and pearls. She has her hair down. She goes over to the communications station and sits down in front of the screen and turns it on. She is both shocked and surprised when the image that appears on the screen is Anakin who looks back at her. "Anakin?" She says and asks at the same time the surprise clear to hear in her tone of voice.

"Hi Padme." Anakin says looking back at the holographic image of Padme that is being projected in front of him. "I'm sorry to bother you. I know it's very late." He adds genuinely sorry for calling her so late in the night.

"It's alright." Padme says in an understanding tone of voice. "What can I do for you?" She adds and asks him able to tell from the look on his face as well as the tone of his voice that there is something wrong.

Anakin thinks about the best way to answer Padme's question being aware that there might be people listening in on their conversation. "Something's happened." He says and tells her finally.

Padme looks at her screen doing her best to hide her fear at what the man on the screen means by what he has just said. "To Obi-Wan?" She asks him due to that being both the first and only thing she can either think or imagine that he is referring to.

Anakin shakes his head. "No." He says. "He's fine." He adds. "As a matter of fact the last I heard he had destroyed General Grievous." He adds again.

Padme takes a deep breath which she releases slowly feeling greatly relived to hear that her husband is alive and well. More than hearing how he has successfully defeated and destroyed General Grievous. "What is it then?" She asks. "What's happened?" She adds and asks.

Anakin looks at the holographic image. "I can't tell you." He says and tells her. "At least not over the com." He adds. "Some communication links might have ears." He adds.

Padme looks at the image of Anakin on the screen in front of her remembering how Obi-Wan had said something similar the last time they talked over the com.

"I need you to come here." Anakin says and tells her.

"Where is here?" Padme asks him focusing her attention on the present.

Anakin thinks about this knowing that he can't say the actual name of the place that he is in just in case this com link does have ears. "Where we last saw one and other earlier today." He says knowing that very few people know that the last time he and Padme saw one and other was in the Supreme Chancellor's office.

Padme nods her head in understanding of the "coded" message Anakin has just given her able to remember very clearly where they were the last time they saw one and other. "I'll be there as soon as I can be." She says and tells him.

Anakin nods his head back. "I'll be waiting." He says and tells her back.

An with that the two of them end their communication with one and other.

A short time later.

Anakin is standing alone in the main area of the Supreme Chancellor's office looking or rather staring down at the now covered body of the Supreme Chancellor and Sith Lord with the thing that is covering his body being Anakin's cloak.

All of a sudden Anakin hears the door chimes signalling that there is somebody outside of the office wanting to come in. Which causes Anakin to turn his head and look towards the door and close his eyes and focus his attention on using the Force to find out who it is. After a minute he opens his eyes and walks over to the door pressing the button next to it to cause the door to open. An as the door opens it reveals standing on the other side of the door Padme and Captain Typho.

Padme is wearinga long purple dress with the inside hems done one in a wide panel of light fabric and the other done in a wider panel of darker fabric. Another lighter purple travels up her sides and makes her puff sleeves and her high collar which is turned up. Over this she is wearing a stiff mid-back cape that reaches around her arms like pauldrons. The purple cloth has a decorative ruffle top hem and is clasped with two silver diamond-shaped clasps and one triangular clasp. Her hair is done in a simple bun decorated with a hairpiece resembling two silver wings.

"Padme." Anakin says smiling a small relived smile.

"Anakin." Padme says smiling a small smile back able to see from the look on the slightly younger man's face and in his eyes that despite the smile he is wearing he is very concerned and or worried or both.

Anakin turns his attention from Padme to Captain Typho. "Captain." He says having not expected her to come with anybody.

"Master Skywalker." Captain Typho says in response.

"Captain Typho insisted he escort me here." Padme says able to tell that Anakin isn't happy about her head of security being with them.

"I understand." Anakin says and tells the Senator honestly even though he still isn't happy that the Captain is with them. Although he has already come up with a way to deal with the Captain. "Captain Typho would you mind staying out here and making sure that we are not disturbed?" He asks looking at the head of Padme's security force.

Captain Typho looks at Anakin and slowly turns his attention from him to Padme.

"I'm sure I'll be safe inside of the Supreme Chancellor's office Captain." Padme says able to tell what the Captain is thinking. "An if I am not. I do have a Jedi Master to protect me." She adds.

Captain Typho looks at Padme and slowly nods his head.

"Thank you Captain." Anakin says turning his attention from the head of the Senator's security to Padme herself who turns her attention also from Captain Typho to him causing him to step back out of the way and allow her to enter the room which she does.

Once the door to the office is closed behind them.

"Alright Anakin." Padme says focusing her attention on the young Jedi Master. "What is wrong?" She adds and asks.

Anakin looks back at Padme and swallows hard. "The Supreme Chancellor is dead." He says and tells her taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

Padme looks back at Anakin in shock and disbelief.

Anakin slowly turns his attention from Padme to the covered body of the Supreme Chancellor.

Padme follows Anakin's gaze and see's what looks like a body laying underneath Anakin's cloak. "Is that him?" She asks still in a state of shock at what she has just been told as she turns her attention from the body back to Anakin.

Anakin turns his attention from the body back to Padme and nods his head.

"What happened?" Padme asks looking around the room that they are in and seeing no signs of struggle or anything like that. The only thing out of place or rather missing is the glass window that was in place behind the Supreme Chancellor's desk and chair the last time she was in this room/office.

Anakin thinks about Padme's question and sniggers. "I don't even know where to begin." He says and tells her honestly. Unable to believe that everything that has happened in the last couple of hours has happened. How the man he trusted most apart from Padme and Obi-Wan revealed himself to be the enemy. How Master Windu has been killed in part due to him and his actions. An how he has fulfilled his prophesized destiny by destroying the Darkside and the last remaining Sith Lord and thus bringing balance to the Force etc.

Padme turns her attention from the room back to Anakin who is looking at her with an expression on his face that she can only say looks like a little boy or young man that is both lost and confused. She takes both of his hands in her's and leads him over to two of the chairs that are positioned on the opposite side of the table to the Supreme Chancellor's chair and sits Anakin down in one and then sits down in the one next to it. "Why don't you start from when I left the room with the other Senators." She both says and suggests at the same time.

Anakin slowly nods his head. Doing his best to think back to what happened after Padme's meeting with the Supreme Chancellor. "Once you and the other Senators had left. Palpatine said that your sincerity was to be admired. Although he sensed there was more to your request than you were telling us." He starts off by saying. "I asked him what he meant and he told me that you and the other Senators were not to be trusted." He adds.

Padme looks at Anakin in shock at what she has just heard Anakin say and tell her. That the Supreme Chancellor had said and told him.

"I told him that surely you could be trusted." Anakin says and tells the woman sitting next to him. "Due to the fact that I was unable to believe that the Supreme Chancellor who had been the Senator of Naboo before you. An had served you during your time as Queen as Senator was claiming that you could not be trusted." He adds and explains. "Palpatine told me that these are unstable times for the Republic and that some see instability as an opportunity." He adds. "He added that you were hiding something. An that he could see it in your eyes. I told him that I was sure he was mistaken. He responded by saying that he was surprised my Jedi insights weren't more sensitive to such things. I told him that I simply didn't sense betrayal in you. An he told me that I did but that I didn't seem to want to admit it. Adding that there was much conflict in me." Anakin finishes.

"Well I may not agree with a lot of what the Supreme Chancellor had to say." Padme says doing her best to try and get over hearing the man she had defended a few days ago in front of Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma as well as the others in Bail's office down the corridor. "However as far as there being much conflict in you." She adds. "That I have to agree with." She finishes.

Anakin smiles a small smile due to him not being able to deny that he has had a great deal of conflict going on within him recently. "The conflict that I have been suffering has nothing to do with weather or not you are loyal." He says and tells the woman sitting next to him. "But rather weather or not the Supreme Chancellor was really an allie of both mine and the Senate and the Republic's." He adds.

Padme looks at Anakin knowing or rather having a feeling that that is not the only thing he has been conflicted on and having a feeling that the other thing he has been conflicted on has to do with her and Obi-Wan's baby as well as the dream he had of her dying in child birth.

"Later I was in the Jedi war room." Anakin says causing Padme to refocus her attention on the present. "In the room with me were hologram versions of Masters and Council members Ki-Adi-Mundi and Master Yoda and Aayla Secura. An Master Windu was also physically in the room with me. " Anakin adds. "All of a sudden a holographic image of Commander Cody appeared and told us that Obi-Wan had made contact with General Grievous and that they were beginning their attack." He adds again. "After he had dismissed Commander Cody. Master Windu turned to me and told me to deliver this report to the Chancellor. Adding that his reaction would give us a clue to his intentions. I left the room and headed here. When I arrived I told the Chancellor that we had received a report about Obi-Wan and that he had just engaged General Grievous. He responded by saying how he hoped that Obi-Wan was up to the challenge." He adds a third time. "He then said how it was upsetting to him to see that the Council didn't seem to fully appreciate my talents. An asked me if I didn't wonder why they sent Obi-Wan on the assignment and not me. I told him that the Council felt that a Master with more experience was needed. The Chancellor told me that that was not it at all. An that the reason they sent Obi-Wan on the assignment and was because they don't trust me and that they see my future. An know my power will be too strong to control. He told me that I had to break through the fog of lies that the Jedi had created around me. An offered to help me know the subtleties of the Force." He finishes.

"How did he know about the ways of the Force?" Padme asks curiously with a frown.

"I asked him that very question." Anakin says looking at Padme. "An he told me that his mentor had taught him everything about the Force. Including the nature of the Darkside." He adds. "I asked him how he knew the Darkside. An he told me that if one is to understand the great mystery they must study all it's aspects not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi." He adds again. "He went on to say that if I wanted to become a complete and wise leader I had to embrace a larger view of the Force. Going on to tell me to be careful of the Jedi and that they fear me and that in time they will destroy me and offered to train me." He adds a third time. "I told him that I would not be a pawn in his political game. An that the Jedi are my family. He said that that maybe true. But that only through him could I achieve a power greater than any Jedi. He told me to learn to know the Darkside of the Force and that if I did so I would be able to save my former Master's wife. From certain death." He finishes.

Padme looks at Anakin in shock at what he has just said. "He knew about me and Obi-Wan?" She asks the shock clear to hear in her tone of voice.

"After I had seen Obi-Wan off and before I came to see you in your apartment. I met with the Supreme Chancellor and he told me that there were or are rumours in the Senate about Obi-Wan and that many believe or believed that he is not or was not fit for the assignment." Anakin says and tells Padme

"Not fit?" Padme asks even more shocked to hear this. "Why would anyone think that?" She adds and asks.

"According to the Supreme Chancellor there were people in the Senate that were saying that his mind had become fogged by the influence of a certain female Senator." Anakin says and tells her.

"Me?" Padme asks still in shock.

"I asked him who the female Senator was." Anakin says and tells her. "The Chancellor said that nobody knew all that was known is that she is a Senator." He adds. "I told him that that was impossible saying that I would know. He responded by saying that sometimes the closest are the ones who cannot see." He adds again. "An then went on to say that idle Senate gossip is rarely true and never accurate." He finishes.

"So one minute he is making it sound like he doesn't believe the rumours." Padme says. "An the next he is letting you know that he knows about me and Obi-Wan." She adds.

"I think that he was trying to drive a wedge of mistrust between myself and Obi-Wan." Anakin says and explains. "As for why he revealed that he had known about you and Obi-Wan all along." He adds. "I've no idea why he did that." He adds again. "Anyway." He says deciding to continue on with his retelling of the events which led him to where he is right now. "He told me to use his knowledge which is when I snapped at him that he was the Sith Lord. He ignored me and told me that he knew what had been troubling me and told me to listen to him and not to continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council." He adds a third time. "He told me that ever since he had known me I'd been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance. Of conscience. I told him that he was wrong." Anakin continues on. "Again he ignored me and asked if I was going to kill him. I told him that I would certainly like to due to the fact I had felt betrayed by the only other person apart from Obi-Wan and yourself who I trusted as much as you and Obi-Wan. He told me how he knew I would telling me that he could feel my anger and that it gave me focus and made me stronger. I told him that I was going to turn him over to the Jedi Council and he told me that I should but he then said that I wasn't sure of their intentions and asked me what if he was right and the Jedi were plotting to take over the Republic. I told him that I would quickly discover the truth. He told me that I had great wisdom. An told me to know the power of the Darkside. The power to save you. He added by saying that he was not going anywhere and that I had time to decide his fate and that perhaps I would reconsider and help him rule the Galaxy for the good of all." He finishes.

Padme looks or rather stares at Anakin.

"I found Master Windu as well as Agen Kolar Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiiin on a landing platform near to a Jedi gunship." Anakin says and tells her. "I told Master Windu I needed to speak to him and he told me that they had just received word that Obi-Wan had destroyed General Grievous." He adds. "He added that he and the others were on their way to make sure the Chancellor returned emergency powers back to the Senate. I told him he wouldn't do that and told him that I had just learned the terrible truth that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord we had been looking for." He adds again. "He asked me how I knew this. I told him that the Chancellor knows the ways of the Force and that he had been trained to use the Darkside. He asked me if I was sure and I told him that I was absolutely sure. He told me that our worst fears had been realised and that we had to move quickly if the Jedi Order was to survive. I told Master Windu that the Chancellor is very powerful and that he would need my help if he was going to arrest him. He told me that for my own good I was to stay out the affair saying that he sensed a great deal of confusion in me and that there was much fear that clouded my judgment. I told him that I had to go and he refused saying that if what I had told him was true I would have gained his trust but to remain there and wait in the Council chamber until they returned." Anakin finishes hanging his head due to him wishing that he had done as Master Windu had told him to do due to the fact that if he had the Jedi Master and Council member would still be alive.

"I waited in the other wise empty Council chamber." Anakin says after a brief silence. "As I was sitting there I heard a familiar voice through the Force say that I did know that if the Jedi destroyed him any chance of saving you would be lost." He says lifting his head to look at Padme. "I tried to focus my mind. However despite my best efforts I couldn't stop myself thinking about the dream I had had about you dying in child birth as well as the promise I made to my mother at her grave of how I would not fail to be strong enough to save somebody I cared about from dying again like he I had failed her. I eventually made up my mind and headed for my speeder which as soon as I was in I took off in and headed here." He adds. "I got here in time to see Master Windu and the Chancellor over there on the ledge with Master Windu pointing his Lightsaber at the Chancellor who was in the corner of the ledge defenceless." Anakin says as he point's over to were both Master Windu and Palpatine were when he arrived.

"Palpatine was the first to see me and told me that he was right and that the Jedi were taking over." Anakin says. "Master Windu responded by saying that the oppression of the Sith would never return. An that his plot to regain control of the Republic was over and that he had lost." He adds. "Palpatine responded by saying that Master Windu would die and raised his hands towards Master Windu and bolts of lighting shot out of his finger tips." He adds again. "However Master Windu managed to use his Lightsaber to block them. As he fought Master Windu Palpatine screamed that Master Windu was a traitor. Master Windu responded by saying that Palpatine was the traitor. As he managed to use his Lightsaber to not only block the lightning bolts but reflect them back on Palpatine and as they hit him in the face it caused him to wrinkle and age as well for his eyes to start to turn yellow." He adds a third time. "Palpatine told me to come to my senses and that the Jedi were in revolt and that they would betray me just as they had betrayed him. " He continues on. "Palpatine told me that I was not one of them and told me not to let him kill him telling me that he had the power to save you. He told me that I must choose. Master Windu told me not to listen to him. Palpatine then told me that he couldn't hold on any longer and that he was weak too weak. An with that the lightning bolts suddenly stopped and Master Windu once again held his Lightsaber at the Chancellor. Palpatine begged for me to help him. Master Windu said how he was going to end it once and for all. I told him that he couldn't that Palpatine had to stand trial. Master Windu responded by saying that he had control of the Senate and the Courts and that he was too dangerous to be kept alive. I told him that it was not the Jedi way. An that Palpatine must live and that I needed him. I saw Master Windu going to strike and knew that I had to stop him somehow and knew that I could use my Lightsaber to block it. However I then thought of a much better way to stop him and raised my hand towards Master Windu and used the Force to send him back which he did. He went hurtling back against the wall behind you the force he hit the wall with caused him to drop his Lightsaber however despite the power behind the push he was able to stay on his feet and looked at me in shock. Palpatine then attacked Master Windu with the lightning again which shot from his hands only this time because of me there was nothing for Master Windu to use to block them and they hit him." Anakin says hanging his head at the memory. "I watched as Master Windu's body became engulfed in the lightning and then he was flung out of the window to his death." He finishes.

Padme looks at Anakin able to tell from the tone of his voice as well as his actions that he feels responsible for the fellow Jedi Master and Council member's death. "Anakin." She says taking her friend's hands in her own causing him to lift his head and look at her. "It's not your fault." Padme says and tells him. "You were doing what you thought and felt was the right thing to do by using the Force rather than physically disarming Master Windu." She adds.

"My actions left him defenceless to Palpatine's attack and it cost him his life." Anakin says back in response.

"You didn't know Palpatine was going to attack." Padme says and counters back.

Anakin hangs his head.

Padme watches Anakin able to tell that nothing she says or does is going to make him change his opinion or point of view of what happened. "What happened after Palpatine killed Master Windu." She asks deciding that since she can't get Anakin to see reason or sense she decides to get him to continue on with his retelling of events which led to her being here with him right now.

Anakin keeps his head hung. "I asked aloud what I had done." He says. "I was asking myself more than anybody else." He adds lifting his head to look at Padme. "I heard Palpatine say and tell me that I was fulfilling my destiny. An that the Jedi were traitors. An that I had just saved the Republic from their treachery. An that now he needed me to help him restore order to the Galaxy. An told me to become his Apprentice." He adds. "I told him no. Saying that the Jedi are not the traitors and that he was the traitor. Calling him by his recognised title and then asking him if I should call him Darth Sidious. An he responded by saying that in time I would call him Master. I responded by saying that he was gravely mistaken and that he wouldn't convert me as he did Count Dooku and that I'd never turn to the Darkside." He adds again. "He told me that I would saying that I was already on the path and that I had just taken the second step by killing Master Windu."

"You didn't kill him! Padme snaps.

Anakin smiles a small smile. "I told him the same thing." He says his smile disappearing from his face and being replaced with a serious expression. "I told him that it was him it was his lightning that sent Master Windu to his death." He adds. "He countered by saying it was my use of the Force that rendered him defenceless and that enabled him to attack him. An that I was just as much responsible for his demise as he was." He adds again. "I told him how I had only meant to stop him from killing him. He asked me why that was and I told him because I needed him alive. He then asked me if I thought that he would be willing to tell me what I wanted to know while he was sitting rotting in a jail cell. I told him he didn't have a choice." He adds a third time. "He told me that I was mistaken saying that he had three choices. Let me take him in or turn me or if he must kill me. An with that he shot lightning out of his finger tips towards me however I managed to ignite my Lightsaber and use it to defend myself against the lightning bolts." He adds a third time. "After a few minutes Palpatine lowered his hands ending the lightning bolt attack as I lowered my Lightsaber but kept it ignited." He continues on. "He then used the Force to summon his Lightsaber to his hand and as soon as it was in his hand he ignited it and we started fighting. During the fight he tried to get me to give in to my anger saying how only that could destroy him and that my destiny laid with him and that I didn't yet realize my importance and that I had only begun to discover my power and that if I joined him he would complete my training and with our combined strength we could end the war and bring order to the Galaxy. He continued on telling me that if I struck him down I would do so with all of my hatred and when I did. My journey to the Darkside would be complete. He tried to use everything he could against me even my own thoughts saying how my thoughts betrayed me and that he could feel the conflict within me. Saying that my feelings for my friends were strong. Especially for you. He then asked me if I had forgotten about the dreams I'd been having about you dying in child birth. He went on to talk about how the Jedi Order had done everything within it's power to stop anything happening between us an yet despite their best efforts. He said that you would be the key to me betraying them."

Padme swallows hard as she continues to look and listen to Anakin.

"I told him that I had never nor would I ever betray the Jedi Council or the Order." Anakin says. "He told me that I already had saying that I betrayed them when I killed Count Dooku." He adds. "I told him that the only reason I did that was because he ordered me to. He told me that he may have ordered me to but that deep down I wanted to do it and that I just needed a reason or an excuse to do it and he gave me one." He adds again. "Just like me wanting to kill Master Windu. He said that I had wanted to kill him and if I didn't at the very least I wanted to see him die and that once again he gave me what I wanted." He adds a third time. "He gave me a reason to kill Master Windu and that the reason was to protect him." He continues on. "An when I couldn't bring myself to kill him he did it for me and allowed me to watch." He finishes.

Padme hangs her head partly unable to believe that the words coming out of Anakin's mouth came out of the mouth of Palpatine and yet at the same time both knowing and able to tell that they did.

"He then started talking about you." Anakin says causing Padme to lift her head and look at him. "He called you the first woman I ever loved apart from my mother and that I see her die in child birth and know that there is nothing I can do to stop what I have seen from happening. An that if there was I would do it because I couldn't stand the thought of seeing the only other woman I had ever loved or cared about apart from my mother die." He adds. "An once again he this time didn't give me what I wanted but offered it to me saying he offered me the chance and the power to save you from certain death." He adds again. "He then said that the truth was that just like with Count Dooku and Master Windu you were just an excuse." He finishes.

"What!?" Padme asks with a confused expression on her face.

"He said that my reason for wanting the power he offered me was an excuse. Just like my reason for killing Count Dooku and stopping Master Windu from killing him." Anakin says. "He told me the real reason I killed Count Dooku was because I wanted to and that the real reason I stopped Master Windu from killing him is because I wasn't strong enough to kill him myself. An the real reason I wanted the power wasn't to save you it was because I wanted the power." He adds. "That is the point at which I let go of my control over my anger and attached him my anger and hatred forcing him to retreat. Finally I knocked him to his knees and his Lightsaber was forced out of his hand and I grabbed it and ignited it and held both mine and his Lightsabers to his neck as I stood over him." He adds again. "He told me that my hate had made me powerful and told me to fulfil my destiny and kill him. I looked at him and thought about the last time I had been in the position that I was in with him. Which was with Count Dooku and I had been feeling just as conflicted if not more so with Palpatine than I had with the Count." He adds a third time. "Partly feeling as though I should kill the Supreme Chancellor and Sith Lord and knowing that all it would take was one swipe of both Lightsabers to kill him just like it did to kill his Apprentice." He continues on. "An I could feel my anger boiling inside of me as I thought about what he had said about the real reasons behind me killing Count Dooku and stopping Master Windu from killing him as well as the real reason why I wanted the power that he told me about and offered me. An yet at the same time feeling as though I shouldn't. An I didn't. I stepped away from him and lowered the two Lightsabers disengaging the red one which I let fall to the floor and told him that if I had to kill him I would but that I would not do it in anger and that I would not turn to the Darkside telling him that I was a Jedi. He responded by accepting this and telling me that if I would not be turned I'd be destroyed and used the Force to summon his Lightsaber back to his hand making me think that he was about to attack me however as his Lightsaber flew into his hand he raised his other hand and pointed it at me and hit me with Force lightning forcing me to drop my Lightsaber as the power behind the lightning sent me to the floor. As he continued to use the Force lightning he moved closer to me until he was standing over me which is when he stopped using the lightning and took his Lightsaber in both of his hands and as he did I mentally and physically prepared myself for what I knew would be my final attempt to defeat him as I sensed him and felt him standing over me. I closed my eyes and allowed the Force to guide me as I felt and sensed him raise his Lightsaber high above his head and start to bring it down and as he did I used the Force to summon my Lightsaber to me and as soon as it was in my hand I ignited it and with one last burst of strength I done the same thing to him as I had to Count Dooku and that was cut off his hands causing his Lightsaber to drop from the severed hand it was in. An him to stumbles to his knees as I aimed the point of my Lightsaber at him. He reminded me one final time that if I killed him any chance of saving you would be lost. I responded by telling him that I don't believe in fate and destiny and I am not sure if I believe in the will of the Force. An that I didn't and don't want to accept what I saw happen is yours or your baby's fate or destiny or what the Force wants to have happen to you. However I told him that you do believe in fate and destiny and Obi-Wan does believe in the Force and in the will of the Force. An that you have both accepted what I have seen happen as your and your baby's fate or destiny or what the Force wants to have happen to them. An because I am your friend and I respect what you believe in and what you accept even though I don't believe in it nor can I believe in it or accept it. As your friend because it is what you both believe as well as believe in and accept. I will not interfere. An finished by telling him that I value both of yours and Obi-Wan's friendships with me as much and as highly as you value your friendships with me. An that both you and Obi-Wan have your own fates and or destinies to fulfil. An I have mine." He finishes.

Padme looks at Anakin smiling a small smile at the man sitting next to her both happy as well as grateful that his friendship to both herself and Obi-Wan means as much to him as it does to them. An that it means more to him than gaining power and even though he doesn't want to or likes letting whatever is to be happen because they are willing to allow it he is as well.

"An with that I used my Lightsaber and ran Palpatine/Sidious through the chest with it and after I pulled my Lightsaber out of him he fell back onto the floor dead." Anakin says looking back into Padme's eyes.

Padme slowly hangs her head doing her best to try and get to grips with everything that she has just been told as well as accept it all due to it being both a lot to take in as well as accept. "So. Why did you contact me?" She asks lifting her head and looking at Anakin curiously. "Why didn't you contact the Temple?" She adds and asks.

"With Master Windu dead." Anakin says swallowing hard. "I am the only Council member left on Coruscant." He adds. "Besides in my eyes and when I tell them I am sure in the Council's eyes I have just killed the last of the Sith." He adds. "However as far as the Republic and more importantly the Senate is concerned. I have just killed the Supreme Chancellor." He adds again. "Leader of both the Senate and the Republic. Which apart from being murder is also considered an act of treason." He adds a third time. "I tried to think of a way out of this. However I realised that when it comes to politics I know nothing." He says with a small smile on his face. "However I thought of somebody who I know who happens to know a great deal about politics." He adds looking at Padme.

Padme smiles a small smile back at Anakin knowing that he is referring to her. "I see." She says.

"So." Anakin says the smile having gone from his face. "How do we sort this mess out?" He adds and asks looking at her seriously.

Padme looks back at her friend and thinks about this. "While there is a lot about Politics that I know." She says. "I am not the most experienced of politicians." She adds. "However I do know two Senators within the Senate who are much more experienced than me." She adds again. "An I think it would be advisable for us to bring them here and tell them everything that has happened. As well as get their points of view and opinions on what they think we should do." She finishes.

"Who are these two Senators?" Anakin asks after having listened to what Padme has to say.

"Bail Organa of Alderan and Mon Mothma of the Bormea Sector." Padme says and tells him.

Anakin nods his head slowly knowing Bail Organa quite well however not knowing Senator Mon Mothma at all. "How much do you trust these Senators?" He asks curiously.

Padme looks at Anakin and smiles a small smile. "As far as other Senators in the Senate is concerned." She says and tells him. "I trust them as much as I trust you and Obi-Wan in the Order." She adds.

Anakin smiles a small smile back. "Except your married to Obi-Wan." He says. "An your not married to either of the Senators." He adds.

"Even if I wasn't married to Obi-Wan." Padme says her smile widening. "You and he are the two Jedi I trust the most." She adds. "An Bail and Mon are the two Senators within the Senate that I trust the most." She adds again.

Anakin nods his head in both understanding as well as acceptance of this. "Alright contact them." He says and tells her. "However make sure that they come alone." He adds. "No security escorts." He adds again. "Tell them that if they want to have an escort we will send Captain Typho to escort them here." He adds a third time. "If we have too many security officers standing out the front of the Supreme Chancellor's office there is a good chance somebody is going to pass by and wonder what is going on or it's going to cause somebody to come up and try and find out what is going on." He finishes explaining why he doesn't want either Senator Organa or Senator Mon Mothma to be escorted by anybody apart from Captain Typho.

Padme nods her head in both understanding and acceptance of this. "Where is the communications station?" She asks him.

Anakin shows Padme around to the other side of the Supreme Chancellor's desk and has her sit down in the Supreme Chancellor's seat and shows as well as tells her how to re-adjust the built in communication station so that she can contact Bail and Mon.

Once Anakin has shown her what to do. Padme contacts Bail first. After a few minutes of waiting a holographic image of Bail appears before her.

"Padme!" Bail says sounding both shocked and surprised to see her.

"Bail." Padme says smiling a small smile back at him.

"Are you alright?" Bail asks with concern. "Is something wrong?" He adds and asks.

"I'm alright." Padme says doing her best to reassure her friend. "As far as there being something wrong." She adds. "All I can tell you over the com is that I need to see you immediately." She adds and tells him.

"Where are you?" Bail asks her.

"In the Supreme Chancellor's office." Padme says and tells him.

"What are you doing there at this hour?" Bail asks after a brief silence.

"I can't explain over the com." Padme says and tells him. "All I can tell you is that I need your help and advice." She adds. "Will you come?" She adds and asks.

"I'll be there as soon as I can be." Bail says and tells her.

"Thank you." Padme says genuinely grateful for her friend's willingness not only to help but also to trust her enough to come to her without knowing a great deal as far as what he is getting himself into. "One last thing though Bail." She then says. "I need you to come alone." She adds and tells him. "No security escort" She adds and tells him again. "If you want somebody to escort you. I can send my Chief of security Captain Typho." She offers watching and waiting for the holographic image of the Senator of Alderan to say something.

"I think I can make it to the Supreme Chancellor's office safely on my own thank you Padme." Bail says with a small smile.

"Alright." Padme says smiling a small smile back. "I'll see you when you get here." She adds.

The holographic image of Bail nods his head.

An with that Padme ends her communication with him and starts to re-adjust the built in communication station so that she can contact Senator Mon Mothma. After another few minutes of waiting a holographic image of Mon Mothma appears before her.

"Padme!" Mon Mothma says sounding as shocked and surprised to see her as Bail was.

"Mon Mothma." Padme says looking at the holographic image of her best female friend within the Senate.

"Are you alright?" Mon Mothma asks with just as much concern in her voice as Bail had in his if not more. "Is something wrong?" She adds and asks.

"I'm alright." Padme says wondering why both of her two friends immediately both asked as well as assumed that the reason she was calling them was due to there being something wrong with her. However she brushes this off as it simply being due to the hour that she is contact them and them assuming that the only reason she is contacting them is due to there being something wrong which she can understand. "As far as there being something wrong." She adds. "I'm afraid I can't tell you over the com. I need to see you immediately." She adds and tells her.

"Where are you?" Mon Mothma asks her.

"In the Supreme Chancellor's office." Padme says and tells her.

"What are you doing there?" Mon Mothma asks sounding shocked and surprised.

"Can't explain over the com." Padme says and tells her. "I can only tell you that I need your help and advice." She adds. "Will you come?" She adds and asks.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Mon Mothma says in response to her question.

"Thank you." Padme says once again genuinely grateful for her friend's willingness not only to help but also to trust her enough to come to her without knowing a great deal as far as what she is getting herself into. "One last thing." She says. "You need to come alone." She adds and tells her. "No security escort." She adds again. "If you want somebody to escort you. I can send my Chief of security Captain Typho." She offers watching and waiting for the holographic image of the Senator of the Bormea Sector to say something.

"I'm sure I'll be alright on my own Padme." Mon Mothma says.

"Ok." Padme says "I'll see you when you get here." She adds.

The holographic image of Mon Mothma nods her head and with that the two of them end their communication with one and other. An Padme turns in the chair to look at Anakin who is standing to her right. "Well their on their way." She says and tells him.

Anakin nods his head. "I had better go and inform Captain Typho that we are expecting company." He says as he turns and heads for the door to the room.

"No need Anakin." Padme says causing Anakin to stop and turn to look at her as she pulls out a small comlink and raises it to her lips. "Captain Typho?" She asks into the com link.

"Yes Milady." Captain Typho says back over the comlink.

"Senators Bail Organa of Alderan and Mon Mothma of the Bormea Sector will be arriving shortly." Padme says and tells the man on the other end of the comlink. "Please allow them in." She adds.

"As you wish Milady." Captain Typho says on the other end of the com link.

Padme puts her comlink away and turns her attention back to Anakin. "So what do we do now?" She asks him.

"Now." Anakin says looking back at his best female friend. "We wait." He adds taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

Padme nods her head and simply sits where she is looking at Anakin and noticing him start to smile a small smile at her. "What?" She asks him with a frown.

Anakin smiles even more due to Padme's question. "Nothing." He says and tells her. "It's just. You look good behind that desk." He adds and tells her. "Almost like you belong there." He adds again.

Padme smiles a small smile back at him.

"Supreme Chancellor Padme Amidala." Anakin says now smiling an ear to ear smile. "It's got a nice ring to it." He adds and tells her.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile back at Anakin. "Well it may have a nice ring to it." She says. "However it is not going to happen." She adds and tells him matter of factly as she looks down at her stomach. "My destiny lies elsewhere." She adds.

Anakin looks at Padme noting both the look on her face as well as the tone in her voice. "Obi-Wan told me how you plan on when the war is over standing down as Senator and he is going to ask the Council to be allowed to leave the Order." He says and tells her.

Padme lifts her head and looks at Anakin who looks back at her as she slowly nods her head. "We both think and feel that by the time this war is over we will have both done enough for others that we will be entitled to be a little bit selfish and spend the rest of our lives focusing on ourselves each other and our baby." She says and tells him.

Anakin looks at Padme and smiles liking the way she puts her's and Obi-Wan's plan in a weird way. Due to the fact that he knows how unselfish both the woman currently sitting behind the Supreme Chancellor's desk and in his seat is. As well as how unselfish Obi-Wan is and not being able to think of no more deserving to be selfish than them that he knows of.

"I hope you will come and visit us regularly on Naboo." Padme says looking at Anakin hopefully.

"Try and stop me." Anakin says and tells her.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile. "I'm sure this little one will want to see their Uncle Anakin as much as possible." She says as she looks back down at her stomach.

Anakin smiles an ear to ear smile back at her.

"Senator Amidala?" Captain Typho says over the com link.

"Yes Captain?" Padme asks once she has gotten the com link back out and raised it to her lips.

"Senator Organa and Senator Mon Mothma are here." Captain Typho says over the com link.

Padme and Anakin look at one and other their ear to ear smiles gone from both of their faces and having been replaced by two very serious expressions. "Send them in." Padme says as she puts the com link away and get's up out of the Supreme Chancellor's chair and walks around the table as the door to the room opens to reveal Senator Organa and Senator Mon Mothma.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Once the doors leading into and out of the Supreme Chancellor's office are closed both Bail and Mon Mothma focus their attention on Padme.

"Senator Organa." Padme says looking at Bail with a small smile. "Senator Mon Mothma." She adds turning her attention to Mon Mothma and smiling a small smile at her.

"Padme." Bail says in response to Padme's greeting.

"Senator Amidala." Mon Mothma says in response to Padme's greeting.

"This is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." Padme says introducing Anakin to both of the Senators. "Master Skywalker." Padme says turning her attention from Bail and Mon Mothma to Anakin. "This is Senator Bail Organa. I believe you two already know one and other." She adds.

"Yes we have met before." Bail says smiling a small smile at Anakin. "It's nice to see you again Master Skywalker." He adds greeting the young man before him.

"Likewise Senator." Anakin says with a slight bow to the Senator of and from Alderan.

"Senator Mon Mothma." Padme says turning to look at her friend and fellow female Senator. "Master Skywalker." She adds turning her attention from Mon Mothma back to Anakin. "I believe this is the first time you have met." She adds again introducing the two of them to one and other.

"Yes it is." Mon Mothma says looking at Anakin. "Although I have heard a lot about him." She adds with a small smile. "It is nice to finally meet you Master Skywalker." She adds.

"It is nice to meet you Senator Mon Mothma." Anakin says smiling a small smile back at the female Senator.

"Alright." Bail says causing all eyes in the room to turn on him. "Now that introductions are out of the way." He says turning his attention from Anakin to Padme. "Would you mind explaining to us what is going on here Padme?" He adds and asks looking at his young friend curiously. "An where is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine?" He adds and asks again.

Padme turns her head from looking at Bail to looking at Anakin who looks back at her before turning his attention to both Bail and Mon Mothma. "The Supreme Chancellor is dead." He says and tells them both taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

Bail and Mon Mothma look at the Jedi Master before them in shock at what he has just said.

Anakin slowly turns his attention from the two Senator's to the covered body of the Supreme Chancellor.

Padme Bail and Mon Mothma all follow Anakin's gaze and see's what looks like a body laying underneath a cloak. "Is that him?" Mon Mothma asks still in a state of shock at what she has just been told. As she and Bail turn their attention from the body back to Anakin.

Anakin turns his attention from the body back to Bail and Mon Mothma and nods his head in answer to the female Senator's question.

"What happened?" Bail asks looking around the room that they are in and seeing no signs of struggle or anything like that. The only thing out of place or rather missing is the glass window that was in place behind the Supreme Chancellor's desk and chair the last time he was in this room.

Anakin swallows hard. "I killed him." He says and tells the other three people in the room with him.

Bail and Mon Mothma look or rather stare at Anakin in shock horror and disbelief at what they have just heard the young man say.

"You killed the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and Senate?" Bail asks finally his tone of voice one of shock horror and disbelief as is the look on his face and in his eyes.

"Yes I did." Anakin says in answer and response to the Senator from Alderan's question.

"Why?" Bail asks unable to believe the tone with which the Jedi Master has just answered his question in. Due to it being devoid of any regret or remorse for what he has done.

"Because the Supreme Chancellor was a traitor." Anakin says. "To both the Senate and to the Republic." He adds.

"What are you talking about?" Mon Mothma asks both sounding and looking confused.

"Maybe we should all sit down." Padme says causing Bail and Mon Mothma to turn their attention from Anakin to her. "We have a lot that we have to tell you." Padme adds and tells the two Senators looking between the two of them as she says this. She then turns and walks over to the Supreme Chancellor's table and walks around it and sits down in the Supreme Chancellor's chair. Once she is sat down she looks over at Anakin and Bail and Mon Mothma. "Please Senators." She says focusing her attention on Bail and Mon Mothma. "Come and sit down." She adds and says to them gesturing for them to sit in the seats on the other side of the table to where she is sitting.

Bail and Mon Mothma turn their heads and look at one and other both looking shocked and confused. As the two of them slowly turn their attention back to Padme and walk over and sit down in the two seats that are on the opposite side of the table to the Supreme Chancellor's chair which Padme is sitting in. Bail sits in the chair on Padme's right and Mon Mothma sits in the chair on Padme's left.

Once both Bail and Mon Mothma are seated. Padme turns her attention to the only person in the room that is still standing. "Anakin." She says looking at her young friend who looks back at her. "Come and stand by me please." She says and tells him.

Anakin nods his head and walks over and round to the side of the table that Padme is sitting behind and stands on her right. Across from him on the other side of the table is Bail and diagonally across from him on the other side of the table is Mon Mothma both of them are looking between him and Padme waiting to see and hear what either one of them has to say.

"In order to explain and tell you both why the Supreme Chancellor is dead." Anakin says breaking the silence and causing both Bail and Mon Mothma as well as Padme to focus their attention on him. "An why I had to kill him." Anakin says turning his attention from Bail to Mon Mothma and back again. "I have to take you back thirteen years." He adds and tells both Bail and Mon Mothma. As he starts to tell them all about the Trade Federation's Blockade of Naboo the Sith's return and goes on from there through the years from that event to the Military Creation act the creation of the clone army the Separatists Count Dooku and Geonosis. He then goes on from through the years from those events to now.

After having told both Senators everything that he has to tell them. Anakin simply stands next to the Supreme Chancellor's chair and looks between Bail and Mon Mothma waiting to see what they say or do in response to what they have both been told. Padme also watches her two best friends within the Senate waiting to see what they say or do in response to what Anakin has just told them.

"So." Bail says finally after a long silence. "Why did you contact us?" He adds and asks referring to himself and Mon Mothma as he looks between Anakin and Padme.

Anakin turns his head and looks at Padme. Who looks back at him and takes the hint that he is giving her. As she turns her attention from the Jedi Master to the two Senators sitting across from her. "With Master Windu dead." She starts off by saying. "Master Skywalker is the only Council member left on Coruscant." She adds. "An while the Jedi Council and Order will consider what Anakin has done as him having just killed the last of the Sith." She adds again. "As far as the Republic and more importantly the Senate is concerned. In their eyes and as far as they are concerned Master Skywalker has just killed the Supreme Chancellor and Leader of both the Senate and the Republic. Which apart from being murder is also considered an act of treason." She adds a third time. "He tried to think of a way out of this. However he realised that when it comes to politics he is not very knowledgeable about such things." Padme says turning her attention from Bail and Mon Mothma to Anakin and smiling a small smile at him.

Anakin smiles a small smile back at her due to the way she has just told the two Senators that he knows nothing about politics. Anakin then turns his attention from Padme back to Bail and Mon Mothma as does Padme.

"However he did know of a Senator who he felt knew a great deal more about politics than himself." Padme says continuing to explain to both Bail and Mon Mothma why she had called them here. "An so he contact me and asked me to come here which I did. He told me everything and then asked me how we were going to sort this out." She adds. "An I explained to him that while there is a lot about politics that I know." She adds again. "I am not the most experienced of politicians." She adds a third time. "However I told him that I did know two Senators within the Senate who are much more experienced than me." She continues on. "An I told him that I thought it would be advisable for us to bring them here tell them everything that has happened. As well as get their points of view and opinions on what they think we should do." She finishes.

"I asked Senator Amidala who these Senators were." Anakin says causing Padme to turn her attention from Bail and Mon Mothma to him as well as causing both Bail and Mon Mothma to turn their attention from Padme to him as well. "I then asked her how much she trusted these Senators." Anakin adds able to feel Padme's eyes on him however focusing his attention on both the Senators sitting on the other side of the table to him and Padme. "An she told me that as far as other Senators in the Senate is concerned. She trusts them as much as she trusts myself and Master Kenobi in the Order." He adds again. "An if Senator Amidala trusts you." He continues on. "Then I trust you." He finishes.

An with that both Anakin and Padme simply sit and stand looking between Bail and Mon Mothma. Who both slowly turn their attention from the Senator that is sitting in the Supreme Chancellor's chair and the Jedi Master standing next to her to one and other.

"In order for us to convince the Senate of what you have told us." Bail says turning his attention from Mon Mothma back to Padme and Anakin. "We have to be able to show the Senate that the Supreme Chancellor is or rather was responsible for everything that has happened over the past thirteen years." He adds. "From the blockade of Naboo to the clones being created to the war." He adds again.

"Ok." Padme says after having listened to her friend and fellow Senator. "How do we do that?" She adds and asks him.

"We need to show the Senate some sort of proof that the Supreme Chancellor is or rather was the one behind all of these things." Mon Mothma says causing Padme and Anakin to turn their attention from Bail to her. "Or at least show them some sort of proof that he is or was behind one of these things." Mon Mothma adds and tells them. "Which will hopefully allow the Senate to be open to the possibility that he was behind everything else that has happened." She adds again.

"An whatever proof we get it has to be irrefutable." Bail says causing Anakin and Padme to turn their attention back to him.

"Something that the Senate can neither deny nor argue over the validity of." Mon Mothma says.

"Where do we find this proof?" Anakin asks looking between the two Senators.

"We don't know." Bail says.

With that everybody in the room goes quiet and tries to think how or where they maybe able to find proof of Palpatine's treachery.

Anakin closes his eyes and focuses on the Force hoping that it will help guide him.

"_**Anakin.**__**"**_A familiar male voice says causing Anakin to open his eyes and look around the room as well as looking at Padme Bail and Mon Mothma to see if any one of them heard the voice that he just heard. A voice he has not heard in thirteen years. After looking at each of the Senators none of which seems to have heard the voice he just heard. Anakin slowly closes his eyes thinking that maybe he imagined it.

"_**Anakin.**__**"**_The voice says again.

"_**Qui-Gon!?**__**"**_Anakin asks back through the Force.

"_**The proof you need is in the Supreme Chancellor's office."**_ The familiar male voice of the man who freed Anakin when he was a boy tells him.

Anakin opens his eyes and looks around the room trying to see something out of the ordinary and yet not seeing anything.

"_**No Anakin." **_The voice says._** "The Supreme Chancellor's OTHER office." **_It adds.

Anakin frowns in confusion as he does his best to try and figure out what the voice means by what it has just said. Suddenly he remembers and realises what the voice is referring too. "Senators." He says turning his attention to three other people in the room with him who all turn their attention to him. "Please come with me." Anakin says and tells them as he walks around the Supreme Chancellor's desk and heads down a long corridor into Palpatine's other office. An as he enters the room he see's laying on the floor a short distance away from him the bodies of three slaughtered Jedi Masters and Council members Agen Kolar Kit Fisto and Saesse Tin.

"Oh my" Padme says as she claps a hand over her mouth in shock and horror at what she is looking at as she Mon Mothma and Bail enter the room behind Anakin.

"What happened to them?" Bail asks in shock.

"The Supreme Chancellor killed them when they came here with Master Windu and attempted to arrest him." Anakin says and tells the Senators _**"Alright Master Qui-Gon." **_Anakin says through the Force doing his best to focus on the reason why he is in this room and not on the slain bodies of his fellow Jedi and Council members._** "I am in the Supreme Chancellor's other office." **_He adds._** "Now where is the proof you were talking about?" **_He adds and asks.

"_**Look up and around Anakin." **_The voice says and tells the Jedi Master.

Anakin looks up and around until he spots in a corner of the room a small black box which he has never seen nor noticed before. "What is that?" He asks causing everybody else in the room to turn their attention to him and then to thing that he is looking at.

"I don't know." Padme says with a frown having never seen what she and the others are looking at before.

"It looks like a security camera." Bail says as he looks at the strange little object that has all of their attention.

"Why would the Supreme Chancellor have a security camera installed?" Mon Mothma asks as she also looks at the small box.

Anakin looks from the security camera to where the security camera is pointing and realises that it is pointing where the three Jedi Masters and Council members are laying slain. "Proof." He says causing all three of the Senators to turn their attention to him. "Palpatine knew I was going to go and tell the Council who he really was." Anakin says and tells the three Senators having turned his attention from the three slain Jedi to them. "He knew what the Jedi's next move would be in response to the discovery that he was the Sith Lord." He adds. "An that would be for us to try and remove him from office." He adds again.

"You had warned Master Windu that the Supreme Chancellor wouldn't give up his power." Bail says.

"An in order to ensure that that didn't happen. He planned on killing whatever Jedi came to arrest him." Anakin says. "He had the security camera installed to record the whole thing." He adds. "Once he had killed the Jedi that came to arrest him. He was no doubt going to either edit the footage himself or have it edited and make the Jedi look like the bad guys." He adds again. "He could and no doubt would have then shown his edited footage of the Jedi attack on him as proof of them having turned against him and in doing so having turned against the Republic and brand them as traitors before the Senate." He adds a third time. "Which would have given him what he wanted. That being the power to remove the Jedi as a threat." He finishes.

Padme Bail and Mon Mothma all think about what Anakin has just told them.

"Yes." Padme says after a brief silence seeing how what Anakin has suggested could be true and yet at the same time having found a flaw in his theory. "However from what you told us the fight between Palpatine and Master Windu didn't stay in this room." She adds.

Anakin thinks about what Padme has just said knowing what she is getting at. "Excuse me please Senators" He says as he moves towards them and Padme Mon Mothma and Bail all move out of his way and watch as Anakin goes back into the long corridor between the two office's and stops halfway inside the corridor and looks up and around. "There's another security camera in here." He says pointing above the doorway that the three Senators are standing on the other side of.

Anakin then walks into the other office that he and the Senators hadn't long left and looks around. "There are more in here." He says once he has found the security cameras and walks back through the corridor into the other office that the bodies of the slain Jedi and the three Senators are standing in. "The security camera in this room wasn't the only one he had installed." Anakin says and tells the three Senators.

"Ok." Bail says willing to accept the Jedi Master's theory more now due to what he has just said. "But where was the footage from these security camera's kept?" He adds and asks.

Anakin thinks about this.

"_**The desk Anakin." **_The voice tells him through the Force.

Anakin turns his attention from Senator Organa to the desk and walks over and sits down in front of it and once he is sat down he tries to figure out how to access the security camera footage.

"_**Let me guide you Anakin." **_The voice says and tells him.

Anakin nods his head able to feel the three Senators crowd around him as he allows Qui-Gon to guide his hands over the desk and presses the buttons needed to be pressed in order for the security camera footage to be accessed. After having pressed all of the correct buttons an image appears before Anakin and the three Senators that are standing around him. An they all watch the image or rather the security camera footage as it starts to play.

The security camera footage starts off by showing Master Windu as well as three other Jedi Masters and Council members Master Agen Kolar Master Kit Fisto and Master Saesse Tin walking through the Chancellor's office until they reach the Chancellor who turns in his chair to face them.

"Master Windu." Palpatine says as the four Jedi Masters and Council members come to a stop just inside of the room on the view screen the same room that Anakin Padme Bail and Mon Mothma are in now..

"I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then." Palpatine adds on the security camera. "I must say you're here sooner than expected." He adds again.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic." Master Windu says as he and the other three Jedi take their Lightsabers in hand. "You're under arrest Chancellor." He adds as he and the other Jedi ignite their Lightsabers.

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi? " Palpatine asks angrily.

"The Senate will decide your fate." Master Windu tells him.

"I am the Senate!" Palpatine snaps.

"Not yet!" Master Windu snaps back.

Palpatine stands up and a Lightsaber suddenly appears in his right hand. "It's treason then." He says. An with that he spins toward the four Jedi and as the fight begins the Sith Lord and Supreme Chancellor very quickly and easily much to Anakin Padme Bail and Mon Mothma's shock horror and surprise manages to kill the three Jedi supporting Master Windu leaving it just him and Palpatine to fight.

The Jedi and the Sith fight their way down the hallway and into the main office area. Palpatine uses the Force to slam Master Windu against the wall but he recovers before the Chancellor at the time can cut him down. The two men continue to battle with neither man gaining an advantage as the intensity of the battle continues. The two men end up causing the window behind the Chancellor's desk to crash away with their Lightsabers. Master Windu forces the fight to move out onto the ledge which is twenty stories above the ground. Both men fight over the precipice until finally Master Windu forces the Chancellor to drop his Lightsaber and retreat into one of the corners of the smashed window with the Jedi Master and Council member Master Windu holding his Lightsaber at him.

Anakin swallows hard as he continues to watch the rest of the security camera's footage and see's himself appear on the security camera and use the Force to stop Master Windu killing Palpatine and what happened next. "That's enough." He says stopping the video once it reaches the point where he kills the Supreme Chancellor. He then turns his attention to the rest of the room who all turn and look at him.

"_**Anakin." **_The voice says._** "There is more." **_It adds._** "Let me guide you to it."**_ The voice adds again.

Anakin slowly nods his head in understanding and acceptance. As he turns back around to face the desk and allows Master Qui-Gon to once again lead him more specifically his hands into pressing a series of buttons until eventually the security camera image before him and the Senators is replaced by a white screen on which there is a lot of writing.

"What's this?" Padme asks looking at the screen.

"It looks like a diary." Mon Mothma says also looking at the screen.

"More like a schedule." Bail says as he also looks at the screen.

"That is exacterly what it is." Anakin says. "Look at the date." He says and tells the Senators standing around him. "It's today's date." He adds.

"Can you scroll down Anakin?" Padme asks curious to see if there is anymore.

"I can try." Anakin says as he presses a button and the schedule moves on from the date that it is on.

"Wow!" Bail says suddenly. "Wait a minute stop." He says and tells Anakin who stops scrolling through the schedule. "Go back." Bail says and tells Anakin who presses another button which causes the schedule to go back over what the Senators and Anakin have already viewed. "Stop there!" Bail snaps as Anakin stops scrolling back through the schedule and lands on a page with the words. "Begin construction of new ultimate weapon. Code name Death Star." On it and the words "Death Star" are in a different colour to the rest of what is written on this page.

"Why is the word Death Star written in a different colour?" Padme asks with a frown.

"It's a link." Anakin says. "A link to something else in the computer memory banks." He adds and explains to the Senators.

"Can you access the link?" Mon Mothma asks.

Anakin nods his head as he presses a series of buttons and the screen changes from a white screen to the red screen with a series of numbers and letters on one side of the screen and on the other a huge planet shaped object.

"This is the Death Star?" Padme asks with a frown.

"I think this is what it would have looked like if it had been finished." Anakin says and tells the others in the room.

"It looks like a small moon." Mon Mothma says.

"More like a space station." Bail says.

"I think that is exacterly what it was designed to be." Anakin says focusing on the series of numbers and letters. While Padme Bail and Mon Mothma look at the image. "According to these schematics if that is what they are. If this Death Star had been constructed and was fully armed and operational. It would have had enough firepower to destroy an entire planet." He says and tells the Senators.

"That's not possible." Padme says in shock and horror.

"It would take a thousand ships with more firepower than any of us have ever seen to do that." Bail adds agreeing with Padme.

"According to the schematics that is exacterly the kind of firepower this Death Star would have had." Anakin says and tells them.

Anakin Padme Bail and Mon Mothma all stare at the screen and stare at the image of the Death Star. Unable to believe what the Supreme Chancellor intended to build this thing. Nor are they able to believe what the Death Star would have been able to do if it had been constructed.

"Anakin." Padme says breaking the silence. "Can you go back to that….Sith schedule." She adds and asks.

Anakin presses a few buttons causing the red screen with the Death Star schematics etc on it to disappear and the white screen with as Padme put it the "Sith schedule" on it to appear in it's place.

"Now can you go to the very first page on this schedule?" Padme asks.

Anakin does as he has been asked scrolling up or back through the schedule until he comes to the very first page. Which both Anakin and the three Senators read through from the very first page on. As they do they find out what Palpatine's plans were due to the beginning of the schedule being him talking about how he planned on going from Senator of Naboo to Supreme Chancellor. He also talked about how he was going to ensure that his advancement towards the post of Supreme Chancellor was a slow one. Due to the fact that if he advanced towards the post slowly it will make him look harmless to potential rivals. An how he would eventually start to establish relationships with respected public figures in key positions of government and that this list of allies would include Senators both weak and powerful. Military officers members of the great organs of commerce and members of the Jedi Order. The schedule then went on to inform the reader of the relationships Palpatine established and how they helped him to become Supreme Chancellor, As well as weather he rewarded them for their help or weather once they had outlived their usefulness he disposed of them. Due to the fact that he saw them once they had out lived their usefulness as either an allie or a potential enemy and how he was not willing to allow the ones that were potential enemies to become enemies. The schedule also revealed every minute intricate detail of how Palpatine had laid the ground work for what he called "The Grand Plan" and then once the ground work had been laid. It revealed how he initiated what was to be the beginning of "The Grand Plan" with the Trade Federation blockade of his own home planet of Naboo.

"I think it is safe to say that we have our proof." Padme says having read enough of the man she once trusted and even called not only a friend but also a mentor during both her time as Queen and when she became Senator. "Do you not think so Senators?" She adds and asks turning her attention to Bail and Mon Mothma.

Both Bail and Mon Mothma turn their attention from the Sith Schedule to her and slowly nod their heads.

"Yes." Bail says. "This schedule along with the schematics for the Death Star and the security recording should be enough irrefutable proof of Palpatine's treachery." He adds.

Anakin slowly turns around in the chair and faces the three Senators. "When are you going to present it to them?" He asks looking at each Senator in turn.

"Immediately." Mon Mothma says. "We'll call an emergency meeting of the Senate and reveal what we have found to the other Senators in the Republic." She adds and tells the Jedi Master.

"How exacterly will the Senate turn against Palpatine?" Anakin asks curiously. "I mean he is already dead." He adds explaining himself. "Which means he can't be arrested and put on trial for his crimes." He adds.

"No." Mon Mothma says in agreement with what Anakin has just said. "However in the eyes of the Republic and Senate he is still the Supreme Chancellor. If only in name." She adds. "So the Senate will do something formal." She adds again. "Something simply for the record books so that it can be noted as to how Palpatine stopped being Supreme Chancellor." She adds a third time.

"Like what?" Anakin asks focusing his attention on Senator Mon Mothma.

"The Senate will most likely first call for a vote of no confidence in Palpatine." Bail says causing Anakin to turn his attention from Mon Mothma to him. "An as soon as that has been done they will then begin the process of electing a new leader and hopefully once the new Supreme Chancellor is elected repairing the damage that has been done to the Republic can begin." Bail adds looking at Anakin as he speaks.

Anakin nods his head in understanding. "While your in sessions with the Senate." He says. "I will return to the Jedi temple and contact the other members of the Council." He adds. "Inform them of what has happened and what is currently happening." He adds again.

"What will the Council do when they find out what is and has happened?" Padme asks Anakin curiously.

"I don't know." Anakin says and tells Padme honestly. "That is one of the reasons why I am going to tell them." He adds and explains.

"You will let us know what the Council decides once you have met with them?" Bail asks looking at Anakin.

Anakin turns his attention from Padme to him. "Of course." He says and tells him. "An will you let me know once the Senate is no longer in session what they have decided and what they are doing?" He adds and asks.

"Of course." Bail says with a small smile.

Anakin nods his head in acceptance of what Bail has just said. "Does anybody have a memory stick?" He asks after a brief silence.

"Yes." Bail says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small memory stick. "I have one." He adds offering it to Anakin.

"Thank you." Anakin says as he takes the memory stick from Bail turns around in the chair and inserts the memory stick into the desk and starts to tap different buttons.

"What are you doing?" Padme asks curiously as she watches Anakin work.

"I am creating copies of the files that you are going to show the Senate." Anakin says and tells Padme as he continue working. "Namely the Sith Schedule. The Death Star plans and the security video." He adds. "I am now transferring the copies of these files that I have made to the memory stick so that I can show them to the Council." He adds again.

Once he is finished transferring the files to the memory stick Anakin removes the memory stick from the desk and turns around in the chair to face the three Senators.

"Good luck with the Senate." Anakin says not sure what else to say to the three of them.

"Good luck with the Council." Padme says back to Anakin.

Anakin does his best to smile a reassuring smile at Padme as he get's to his feet and heads for the doors leading out of the Supreme Chancellor's office. While Padme Bail and Mon Mothma prepare to call an emergency meeting of the Senate.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Anakin arrives back at the Jedi Temple and soon arrives back inside of the Jedi war he approaches the huge holographic table. He can't help but think about and remember the last time he was in here. Which as hard as it is for him to believe due to how much has happened since he left this room was only a few hours ago. He remembers Holographic images of Jedi Masters and Council members Ki-Adi-Mundi Yoda and Aayla Secura who were standing on the opposite side of the table to the side he was and is standing on now. He also remembers Master Windu who had been standing on the same side of the table as he was and is in fact he was standing a short distance away from him on his left. He remembers how Commander Cody had sudden appeared via a holographic image on the same side of the table as Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Master Yoda and Aayla Secura. An how he had informed them that Obi-Wan had made contact with General Grievous and that he and the other clones where beginning their attack. Which had led to Master Windu ordering him to deliver the news that Commander Cody had just given them to the Chancellor. Telling him how the Chancellor's reaction would give them a clue to his intentions. Which Anakin had done and how that had been the catalyst for everything that had transpired since he had left the room he is now in.

Anakin takes a deep breath and swallows hard feeling both nervous as well as afraid of how the Jedi Masters and his fellow Council members will react when he tells them the news of how Master Windu died.

_**"Don't worry Anakin."**_ The familiar male voice says to him through the Force. _**"You will not be alone." **_He adds._** "I will be with you." **_He adds again.

Anakin smirks to himself. "Great." He says aloud to himself. "A voice that only I can hear in my head." He adds.

_**"Is this better?"**_ The male voice asks him although this time the voice is not coming from inside of his head but rather from within the room specifically it is coming from the left side to where Anakin is standing. Which causes him to turn his head and look in that direction just in time to see a shimmering blue image almost like a holographic image of a man he has not seen since he was sat in the cockpit of one of the Naboo fighters inside one of the hangers of Theed palace during the liberation of Naboo.

"Master Qui-Gon." Anakin says both happy and yet at the same time surprised to see the man who changed his life forever back when the two of them met many years ago back on Tatooine.

"Hello my young friend." Qui-Gon says smiling at Anakin.

Anakin looks Qui-Gon up and down still in a state of shock at seeing the first Jedi he had ever seen become one with the Force. "How?" He asks finally.

"I will explain everything once you have contacted the other member of the Council." Qui-Gon says and tells him.

Anakin swallows hard remembering why he is in the Jedi war room. As both he and Qui-Gon slowly walk up to and stand in front of the Holographic table and Anakin presses the button on his side of the table which sends a signal to all of the Jedi Council members that are off world no matter where they are in the Universe and informs them that somebody in the Temple is trying to contact them.

After a few minutes of waiting. Holographic images of Jedi Masters and Council members Ki-Adi-Mundi Yoda and Obi-Wan appear on the opposite side of the table to Anakin and Qui-Gon.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan says looking at his former student before slowly turning his attention to the other person standing on the opposite side of the table to him and the other two Masters and Council members. "Master!" He says in the same shocked tone of voice as Anakin had as he looks or rather stares at his former Master standing across from him.

"Hello my old Padawan." Qui-Gon says smiling at Obi-Wan.

Anakin secretly smiles to himself unable to help but like the way Qui-Gon greeted both himself and Obi-Wan. Referring to himself as his "young" friend and referring to Obi-Wan as his "old" Padawan.

Obi-Wan meanwhile is still staring at Qui-Gon however he slowly turns his head and looks at Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Master Yoda both of whom are looking or rather staring at Qui-Gon.

"Master Qui-Gon." Master Yoda says sounding just as shocked as Obi-Wan did which is very rare for anybody to hear the Grand Master sound like. "How returned from the netherworld of the Force have you?" Master Yoda asks.

"By learning the path to immortality Master." Qui-Gon says smiling a small smile at Master Yoda due to him having only ever heard the Grand Master sound shocked once before. An that was when he informed the Council that he had discovered a vergance in the Force and that vergance being Anakin.

"Studied the secret of the ancient order of the whills. I suspect." Ki-Adi-Mundi says causing Qui-Gon to turn his attention to him. "Am I right Master Qui-Gon?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asks looking back at his fellow Jedi Master.

"That is correct Master Mundi." Qui-Gon says nodding his head.

"Back with us how long have you been?" Master Yoda asks sounding curious.

"Since the first assassination attempt on Senator Amidala Master." Qui-Gon says.

Obi-Wan looks at his former Master in shock and with a hint of concern on his face due to him wondering who Qui-Gon has been "following" since his return or weather he has either been able to see everything that has transpired or he knows what has gone on since the first assassination attempt on Padme.

"Why have you not revealed yourself to us before now?" Anakin asks causing all eyes in the room to turn to him and then to Qui-Gon.

"Because it was the will of the Force." Qui-Gon says and tells Anakin looking at the youngest ever member of the Jedi Council with a small smile due to him knowing that despite his many accomplishments. There is still a great deal left for him to accomplish as far as the Jedi Council is concerned. As well as the affect his future accomplishments will have on the Universe and Galaxy. "Everything that has transpired up to this point was supposed to." Qui-Gon adds. "I could not have interfered even if I wanted to." He adds again.

"Why now are you here?" Master Yoda asks after a brief silence.

"For a number of reasons Master." Qui-Gon says looking or rather focusing his attention on the Grand Master of the Council and Order. "One to support Anakin in what he has to tell you." He adds and explains. "An because I need to speak with both you Master." He adds looking at Master Yoda. "An my former Padawan." He adds again turning his attention to Obi-Wan. "Both separately and in private. After Anakin has told you what he has to tell you." He finishes as he turns his attention from the three Council members and Jedi Masters standing on the other side of the table from him to Anakin.

Anakin looks back at Qui-Gon and slowly turns his attention from him to the other three Jedi Masters and Council members in the room as all three of them turn their attention from Qui-Gon to him. "Well." Anakin says swallowing hard. "I guess I had best start from when I went to inform the Supreme Chancellor that Master Kenobi had engaged General Grievous." He says as he proceeds to tell the four other men in the room what has happened from the time he left the Jedi war room all the way up to when he and Senators Amidala and Organa and Mon Mothma where trying to think how or where they maybe able to find proof of Palpatine's treachery. "It was at this point that I focused on the Force hoping that it would help guide me." Anakin says. "Which is when I first heard Master Qui-Gon speak to me through the Force." He adds turning his head to look at the Jedi Master that is standing on the same side of the holographic table as he is. "He told me to go to Palpatine's other office which I did. An that is where I found the bodies of the three slaughtered Jedi Masters and Council members. Agen Kolar Kit Fisto and Saesse Tin." He says swallowing hard at the memory. "Master Qui-Gon then guided me to look up at the ceiling which I did and found a security camera." He finishes.

"Why would Palpatine or should I say Darth Sidious have a security camera installed?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asks.

"Proof." Obi-Wan says before Anakin can answer the Jedi Master and Council member's question. Which causes all of the other Jedi's attention in the room to turn to him. "Palpatine or Sidious whatever you want to call him knew that Anakin was going to go and tell the Council who he really was." Obi-Wan s. "He knew what our move would be in response to the discovery that he was the Sith Lord." He adds.

"For us to try and remove him from office." Master Yoda says.

"Anakin was right when he told Master Windu that he wouldn't give up his power." Obi-Wan says nodding his head in response to Master Yoda's statement. "An in order to ensure that that didn't happen." He adds. "He planned on killing whatever Jedi came to arrest him." He adds again. "He had the security camera installed to record the whole thing." He adds a third time. "Once he had killed the Jedi that came to arrest him. He could edit the footage and make the Jedi look like the bad guys. He could also show his edited footage of the Jedi as proof of them having turned against him and in doing so having turned against the Republic and brand them as traitors before the Senate. Which would give him what he wanted. That being the power to remove the Jedi as a threat." He finishes.

"Yes but from what Master Skywalker has told us the fight between Palpatine and Master Windu didn't stay in the room that the video camera was found in." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi says pointing out the same flaw in Obi-Wan's theory that Padme had pointed out in Anakin's.

"It wasn't the only video camera he had installed Master." Anakin says causing Master Ki-Adi-Mundi to turn his attention from Obi-Wan to him. "He had others installed throughout his office and the security camera footage was kept in the desk that was in the same room that both myself and the Senators were in at the time of us discovering the first security camera." He adds. "Master Qui-Gon guided me to accessing the footage and this is the footage of Master Windu and the other Jedi Masters and Council member's attempt to arrest the Supreme Chancellor and Sith Lord." He adds as he takes the memory stick out of his pocket and puts it into the holographic table and then presses some buttons on the actual table causing the footage of Master Windu as well as the three other Jedi Masters and Council members and Palpatine to start to play.

Once the video has played all the way through to him striking down the Supreme Chancellor and Sith Lord. Anakin stops the video and turns his attention to the three Jedi Masters and Council members standing across from him feeling both nervous as well as afraid of what they are going to say. As well as what they are going to do to him after having watched the footage that they just have and seen the part he had to play in Master Windu's death.

"Master Windu's death." Master Yoda says being the first to speak and break the silence that followed the showing of the security footage. "Your fault it is not Master Skywalker." The Grand Master says. "Done what you thought and felt was right did you." He adds. "Used the Force. Rather than physically disarming Master Windu." He adds again. "An the right thing to do it was." He adds a third time.

"I agree." Ki-Adi-Mundi says also looking at Anakin.

"As do I." Obi-Wan says looking at his former Padawan proudly.

"As do I." Qui-Gon says knowing that his opinion is not as important to Anakin as Obi-Wan's or Master Yoda's or Ki-Adi-Mundi's. Due to him not being a member of the Council. However both wanting to and feeling the need to let the young man standing across from him know how he feels about what he did.

Anakin looks at the four men. "But...my actions left Master Windu defenceless to Palpatine's attack." He says and tells them at the same time just like he had told Padme. "An it cost him his life." He adds.

"Know that Palpatine would attack Master Windu you did not." Master Yoda says in response.

Anakin looks at the Grand Master and slowly nods his head in understanding and acceptance. "After myself and the Senators watched this footage." He says deciding to continue on with his retelling of the events which have led him here. "Master Qui-Gon then led me to reveal more of the Supreme Chancellor and Sith Lord's plans and intentions conserving the Jedi Senate Republic as well as both the Universe and Galaxy." He says adds as he brings up the Sith schedule with the events which Palpatine had intended to put into action either today or in the days ahead. He then scrolls down further until he reaches the page which has written on it "Begin construction of new ultimate weapon. Code name Death Star." and opens the link causing the screen to change from the white screen to the red screen with the series of schematics on one side of the screen and the huge planet shaped Death Star. "This is what the new ultimate weapon would have looked like if it had been finished." Anakin says telling the other four Jedi in the room.

"It looks like a small moon." Ki-Adi-Mundi says.

"More like a space station." Obi-Wan says in response.

Anakin resists the desire to smile due to the fact that both what Ki-Adi-Mundi said and Obi-Wan have said being what Bail Organa and Padme said when they saw the Sith Lord's intended weapon. "If this Death Star had been constructed and was fully armed and operational." He says. "According to the schematics it would have had enough firepower to destroy an entire planet." He says and tells the Jedi Masters and Council members.

"That's not possible." Ki-Adi-Mundi says. "It would take a thousand ships with more firepower than any of us have ever seen to do that." He adds.

"According to the schematics." Anakin says. "That is exacterly the kind of firepower this Death Star would have had." He adds. "Senator Amidala then asked me if it was possible for me to go back to the Sith schedule." He says once again continuing on with his retelling of the events which led him here. "I did and she asked me if I could go to the very first page of the schedule which I did and both myself and the Senators read through the pages from the first page on in which Palpatine talks about his plans now that he has become Senator of Naboo and how he intends on going from being the Senator of Naboo to becoming Supreme Chancellor. He also talks about how he is going to ensure that his advancement towards the post of Supreme Chancellor is a slow one due to the fact that if he advances towards the post slowly. It will make him look harmless to potential rivals. He also talks about how he will eventually start to establish relationships with respected public figures in key positions of government and that this list would include Senators both weak and powerful. Military officers members of the great organs of commerce and members of the Jedi Order." Anakin says and tells the others in the room. "The schedule then went on to inform the reader of the relationships Palpatine had established and how they would help him to become Supreme Chancellor as well as weather they would be rewarded for their help or weather once they had outlived their usefulness he would dispose of them. Due to the fact that he saw them as either an allie or an enemy and he was not willing to allow them to become an enemy." He adds. "It also revealed every minute intricate detail of how Palpatine had or was laying the ground work for what he called "The Grand Plan" and then once the ground work had been laid he initiated what was to be the beginning of "The Grand Plan" with the Trade Federation blockade of his own home planet of Naboo." He finishes.

"Senator Amidala then said how she felt that the schedule added to the schematics for the Death Star and the security recording would be enough irrefutable proof of Palpatine's treachery and both Senator Organa and Senator Mon Mothma agreed." Anakin says after a brief silence giving the other Council members and Jedi Masters a chance to take in what he has just told them. "As I left to come here. They where preparing to call an emergency meeting of the Senate to reveal what they had found to the other Senators in the Republic." He adds.

"How exacterly will the Senate turn against Palpatine?" Obi-Wan asks curiously causing Anakin as well as the other three Jedi to turn their attention on him. "I mean he is already dead." Obi-Wan says both defending and explaining himself. "He can't be arrested and put on trial for his crimes." He adds.

"According to Senator Mon Mothma it will be a formality." Anakin says and tells his former Master. "Something simply for the record books so that it can be noted as to how Palpatine stopped being Supreme Chancellor." He adds.

"What will?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asks.

"According to Senator Organa the Senate will most likely first call for a vote of no confidence in Palpatine." Anakin says answering the Jedi Master and Council member's question. "An as soon as that has been done they will then begin the process of electing a new leader and hopefully once the new Supreme Chancellor is elected repairing the damage that has been done to the Republic can begin." He finishes.

"What about the Separatists?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asks.

"He is right." Obi-Wan says. "The death of the Supreme Chancellor will not stop them waging war on us." He adds.

"On the contrary Master Kenobi." Anakin says causing all eyes to turn to him. "It may." He adds causing Obi-Wan to frown in confusion. "With the death of the Supreme Chancellor comes the death of the leader of the Separatists." Anakin says as he begins to explain himself. "The true leader of them." He adds. "The one that was hiding in the shadows pulling all of the strings on both sides of the conflict." He adds again.

"Darth Sidious." Qui-Gon says.

Anakin turns his head and looks at the Jedi Master and nods his head. "Without him the leaders of the Separatists are leaderless." He says and tells the group.

"Suggesting what are you Master Skywalker?" Master Yoda asks curiously.

"What I am suggesting Master Yoda is that if we could find the leaders of the Separatists and so long as we had the blessing of the Senate and whoever the new Supreme Chancellor is going to be. When we discover the location of the Separatist leaders we could go to where ever they are. An force them to surrender themselves. Thus ending the war." Anakin says in answer to the Grand Master's question.

"Unfortunately there is no telling how long it will take the Senate to pick a new Supreme Chancellor." Ki-Adi-Mundi says.

"Nor do we know where the Separatist leaders are." Anakin says.

"That is not entirely true." Qui-Gon says causing all eyes to turn on him. "One of us in this room knows where the Separatists are." Qui-Gon says ignoring all of the eyes in the room that are on him except for one pair. "Isn't that right Master Kenobi?" He adds and asks looking at his former Padawan who is staring at him.

Obi-Wan swallows hard unable to help but wonder how Qui-Gon knew that he knew where the Separatist leaders had gone or where. "Yes Master." He says in answer to Qui-Gon's question. "Before I engaged General Grievous in combat. I over heard him talking to the Separatist leaders." He adds and explains or rather tells the other Jedi Masters and Council members in the room how he knows where the Separatist leaders are. "He told them that he was sending them to Mustafar. An how it is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference saying how they would be safe there." He adds again.

Master Yoda slowly turns his attention from Obi-Wan to the centre of the Holographic table.

"What do you think we should do Master Yoda?" Anakin asks after a brief silence.

Master Yoda slowly lifts his head and looks at Anakin. "Do what you suggested I think Master Skywalker." He says in response and answer to Anakin's question. "When chosen a new Supreme Chancellor the Senate has." He adds. "Inform them of the location of the Separatist leaders we will." He adds again. "What to do then. Leave that to the Supreme Chancellor we will." He adds a third time turning to look at Ki-Adi-Mundi who nods his head in agreement. Master Yoda then turns his attention to Obi-Wan who nods his head in agreement. An finally Master Yoda looks at Anakin who nods his head in agreement. "Until world bound we are. The eyes ears and voice of the Council and Order you are Master Skywalker." Master Yoda says and tells Anakin.

"I understand Master." Anakin says in response.

"How goes the battle on Mygeeto?" Master Yoda asks turning his attention to Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"The battle is won Master Yoda." Ki-Adi-Mundi says with no hint of pride in his tone of voice.

Master Yoda turns his head and looks at Obi-Wan.

"The battle is won on Utapau as well Master." Obi-Wan says and tells the Grand Master with the same emotionless tone of voice.

"Battle on Kashyyyk ended also it has." Master Yoda says turning his attention to Anakin. "Returning to the capital we are." He adds. "Until we arrive keep us informed of events concerning the Senate you must." He adds and tells Anakin.

"Yes Master." Anakin says bowing his head.

An with that the three holographic images of Ki-Adi-Mundi Yoda and Obi-Wan disappear. Leaving Anakin and Qui-Gon alone in the war room.

"What do I do now?" Anakin asks looking at Qui-Gon.

"I would suggest you go to your quarters and rest." Qui-Gon says and tells him. "Senator Amidala will contact you if and when something happens in the Senate." He adds.

"What are you going to do Master?" Anakin asks curiously.

Qui-Gon smiles an ear to ear smile. "I am going to go and speak with Master Yoda and then Master Kenobi." He says and tells the much younger man before him.

Anakin swallows hard having not so much a bad gut feeling however a rather uncomfortable gut feeling. "Will I ever see you again Master?" He asks both thinking and feeling that this is going to be the last time he will ever see the man who changed his life for the better.

Qui-Gon's smile slowly fades as he walks up to and stands right in front of "The Chosen One." "If you ever need me Anakin. I will be right here." He says pointing to Anakin's head. "An here." He adds moving his hand down and pointing at Anakin's heart. "An so will your mother." He adds.

Anakin looks at Qui-Gon in shock at the mention of his mother.

"May the Force be with you Master Skywalker." Qui-Gon says.

Anakin smiles a small smile. "May the Force be with you Master Qui-Gon." He says.

An with that. Qui-Gon slowly disappears leaving Anakin alone in the war room.

On the other side of the Galaxy.

Standing alone on the observation deck of a Republic attack cruiser is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and Council who is quietly meditating on recent events.

_**"Master."**_ A familiar male voice says through the Force causing Master Yoda to open his eyes. _**"Am I disturbing you?"**_ The familiar male voice says to the diminutive Jedi Council member.

_**"Not at all Qui-Gon."**_ Master Yoda says back through the Force. _**"Expecting you. I have been."**_ He adds.

With that the shimmering blue image of Qui-Gon Jinn appears standing next to the Grand Master. Neither Council member and Grand Master or Jedi Master say anything they both simply stare out of the window as the countless stars and planets that shoot by them as the ship makes it's way back to the heart of the Republic.

"Lifted the shroud of the Darkside has been." Master Yoda says finally.

"Yes it has." Qui-Gon says in response and agreement.

"An yet still hard to see the future is." Master Yoda says as he slowly turns his head and looks at the image of one of his personal favourite Padawans. Who turns his head and looks back at him. "Understand why this is. I do not." Master Yoda adds looking at the man who he always felt should have been a member of the Council and who he had both wanted and intended to one day be so. An yet couldn't allow him to be due to the fact that Qui-Gon refused to follow the code something the Grand Master both admired and respect and yet at the same time hated about the spirit of the man he once knew in equal measure.

"That is because at this moment in time Master." Qui-Gon says looking back at the one person and being he respected most out of all others. "The Galaxy and Universe is at a crossroads." He adds. "Before the future can become clear. Choices must be made concerning the future." He adds again as he turns back around to face the window.

"But always in motion the future is." Master Yoda says sounding confused as Qui-Gon turns his head back around to face and look at him. "Is it not?" Master Yoda asks sounding curious.

Qui-Gon smiles at the Grand Master. "Yes Master." He says. "The future is always in motion." He adds. "However the future is made by the present." He adds again. "An in order for the future to be made by the present." He adds a third time. "The present must first be known." He explains.

Master Yoda slowly nods his head showing the Jedi Master that he understands what he is saying and what he is referring to. An that is the events that are currently taking place within the Senate. In order for the future to become clear or clearer than it is at the moment now that the shroud of the Darkside has been lifted. The Senate must decide what it is going to do as far as both the present and the future of the Galaxy and the Universe is concerned.

"The Jedi Order and Council must also decide what it is going to do as far as both the present and the future is concerned." Qui-Gon says looking at the Grand Master of the Order and Council.

Master Yoda looks at Qui-Gon a tad confused by what he has just been told.

"I see two directions in which the Order and Council can go." Qui-Gon says. "One direction is the direction it is currently going." He adds. "An the other direction that the Order and Council can go is a new direction." He adds again.

Master Yoda looks at Qui-Gon curiously. "What difference is there between the two directions?" He asks.

Qui-Gon smiles a small smile. "The new direction is one with change." He says and tells the Grand Master. "The other is not." He adds.

Master Yoda slowly turns his head from looking at Qui-Gon to looking out of the window. Due to him either knowing or having an idea as to what sort of changes the Jedi Master is referring too. "Proven right you were Qui-Gon." He says finally breaking the silence as he turns his head back around to look at the spirit of the Jedi Master. "The Chosen One Anakin is." He adds explaining what he means by what he has just said about Qui-Gon having been proven right. "Wonder I do. What now he will do." He adds looking at Qui-Gon expectantly.

Qui-Gon smiles an ear to ear smile. "That depends on which direction the Council and Order goes." He says in answer to the Grand Master's unasked question. "If the direction of the Council and Order does not change." He adds. "Then I see him leaving the Order and the Council." He adds again both seriously and gravely.

"An if the direction of the Council and Order does change?" Master Yoda asks after a brief silence.

"Then I see him staying with the Order and the Council. An helping the change." Qui-Gon says answering the head of the Council and Order's question.

"How do this will he?" Master Yoda asks curiously.

"By teaching the Order and the Council." Qui-Gon says intentionally being very cryptic due to him not wanting or being allowed to tell the Grand Master too much of what the future could hold for the Order or Council. Due to the decision as to which direction the Order and Council takes being up to the head of both. "An while he is teaching." He adds. "He can still learn a great deal also." He adds again.

Master Yoda looks at Qui-Gon. "What else can he learn?" Master Yoda asks curiously. Due to Anakin having already become a Jedi Master and despite both his and the other Council members reservations about granting him the position on the Council. The Chosen One has proven he deserves and has more than earned his seat.

"He could learn what you had taught and were teaching Master Windu." Qui-Gon says looking back at Master Yoda hoping that the Grand Master will know what he is saying or both meaning and suggesting by what he has just said.

Master Yoda looks back at Qui-Gon despite the look on his face being an emotionless one. Inside the Grand Master is both shocked and amazed by what the spirit of the Jedi Master has just suggested. As far as what Anakin could learn as well as be taught. Due to the fact that what he had taught and been teaching Master Windu before his death was how to be Grand Master. Due to the fact that Master Windu was and had been his second in command. Which meant that he was next in line to become the head of the Jedi Council and Order. "Tell me can you the changes that the Order and Council will make?" He asks finally having had a feeling that the spirit of the Jedi Master next to him knows more than he is telling him.

"I can not be specific Master." Qui-Gon says with a serious tone of voice. "The choice on which path the Council and Order takes must be yours and yours alone." He adds. "For you are the Grand Master and head of both Order and Council." He adds again. "However one of the changes that the Order and Council will make." He continues on. "Is a change that you have been considering ever since your meeting with my former Padawan and Anakin on your way back from Geonosis." He finishes.

Master Yoda looks at Qui-Gon again his expression is emotionless. However on the inside he is stunned by what the Jedi Master has just said. "Know about that do you?" He asks with a small smile or smirk.

Qui-Gon smiles back and nods his head.

"How feel you about it?" Master Yoda asks curiously to get the Jedi Master's opinion and point of view on how he feels about his former Padawan now Council member and Jedi Master's secret.

"It could be argued that this is not the first time my former Padawan has been in love." Qui-Gon says smiling an ear to ear smile. "At least some could argue that point." He adds referring to his Padawan's first known experience with romance which had come in the form of Cesasi and Siri Tachi. "However there are different forms of love." He adds. "There is your first love which is what I think Cesasi was." He adds again. "Your second love which is what I think Siri Tachi was. An then there is your great love or your one true love. An I think that is what my Padawan has found." He finishes.

Master Yoda slowly nods his head in agreement. "Meditate on this. I will." He says and tells the spirit of the Jedi Master standing next to him.

Qui-Gon bows his head respectfully. "May the Force be with you Master Yoda." He says.

"May you continue to be one with the Force Master Qui-Gon." Master Yoda says back with a small smile.

Qui-Gon smiles back at his former teacher as he slowly fades back into nothing and Master Yoda turns his attention back out into the window and starts to think about everything he and the spirit of one of his former Padawans have just spoken about.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Galaxy on another Republic attack cruiser.

Obi-Wan is laying on his bed in his quarters aboard the ship. Thinking back to seeing his former Master and mentor as well as father figure when Anakin contacted him from the Jedi war room. He also thinks about Qui-Gon knowing that he knew where the Separatists are and how this caused him and has since then caused him to wonder not only how his former teacher knew that he knew where the Separatist leaders had gone or where but also if he knew that. What else did he know about.

"Afraid I'll know something that I shouldn't my former Padawan." A familiar voice says causing Obi-Wan to sit up right in his bed and look at the image of the very person who has been the main focus of his thoughts since the meeting with him Anakin Master Yoda and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Master." Obi-Wan says unable to stop himself from smiling due to the shock his former mentor just gave him as well as how happy he is to see his former teacher again.

"Hello Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says returning the smile he is receiving from his former Apprentice back.

Obi-Wan simply sits and stares at the image of the man before him. Unable to stop himself from thinking about what he said when he arrived _"Afraid I'll know something that I shouldn't my former Padawan."_ This comment makes him think about what he was thinking about before his former Master appeared before him. An decides to ask the question that has been going around and around in his head. "You know." He says looking at the image of the Jedi Master he was once the Apprentice of. "Don't you Master?" He adds and asks at the same time.

Qui-Gon slowly nods his head in answer to his former Padawan and Apprentice's question.

Obi-Wan slowly hangs his head.

"We will talk about that in due time." Qui-Gon says as he walks over and sits or rather floats next to the man he once trained. "First we need to talk about Anakin." He adds looking at the man sitting next to him. "And." He adds again. "I need to apologise." He adds.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at the spirit of his former teacher surprised and confused by what he has just said. "Apologise for what Master?" He asks unable to stop himself from continually referring to the man sitting next to him even though he is no longer his Apprentice.

"I need to apologise for placing such a heavy burden upon your shoulders." Qui-Gon says and tells the younger man sitting next to him feeling a great deal of relief to finally be able to say what he just has. Due to him having felt both guilt and regret for what he did in his final moments ever since he became one with the Force. An yet the only reason he did what he did was due to the fact that he knew his death was imminent and that there was nothing else he could do. Due to the fact he felt that he needed to ensure Anakin's training did take place. Despite the Council forbidding it from happening and the only person or rather the only Jedi he could entrust that task too was his Apprentice. "I also should not have ignored your need for comfort during my final moments." He adds remembering himself touching Obi-Wan's face due to his Apprentice having been crying at the time. "I should have told you how proud I am of you." He adds.

"You did Master." Obi-Wan says feeling embarrassed by what his former mentor is saying.

"I didn't do it enough." Qui-Gon says not allowing his ever humble former student to stop him from saying what he should have said along time ago. "You are a fine Jedi." He adds. "An you had been a good Apprentice." He adds again remembering how from his return from Melida/Daan Obi-Wan had been so dedicated and had absorbed every piece of training he was given. Not once asking for help he did everything on his own and worked on each piece he was given until he could accomplish it perfectly.

An although he never said it or told the man sitting next to him at the time. Qui-Gon can remember how proud he was each and every time his then Padawan and Apprentice accomplished something. An yet now looking back on it the Jedi Master can't help but feel sad. Due to the fact he both feels and knows that instead of being happy about his Padawan's dedication. He should have been trying to figure out or find out why his young charge had gone from being arrogant and impatient before he left Melida/Daan to becoming humble and reserved from the time he returned onwards. He remembers those around him such as other Jedi Masters as well as Council members commenting on the change in his young charge. An assuming that it was the Grand Master's teachings and influence on him before he became Qui-Gon's Apprentice that had done it. However from the time the two of them had first started working together although he could see hints of Master Yoda's teachings and influence in Obi-Wan. There was still an amount of arrogance and impatience in him. An yet when he returned after leaving the Order there was no arrogance or impatience anywhere within him.

Although he wishes he had tried to find out why Obi-Wan had changed from the person he was before he left to the person he became. There is a part of him that knows why he had not and why he ignored the obvious signs of a change that had taken place within his Apprentice. An that was because he was terrified that if he did instead of bringing the two of them closer together. It would push the two of them further away from one and other and it would lead Obi-Wan down the same path that Xanatos had gone down.

Qui-Gon realised when he became one with the Force that that was one of his major failures with the man sitting next to him. He had continually compared Obi-Wan to Xanatos and always watched for any signs of him going down the same path as Xanatos did and had. Despite the fact that they're relationship did eventually get better when Obi-Wan returned from Melida/Daan. The harshness which had clouded their first meetings had gone from being a cloud to becoming a protective shield over the Jedi Master who had already been a mentor and teacher to two previous Padawans before becoming Obi-Wan's. An because of what happened with Xanatos Qui-Gon never really allowed that shield to be lowered until he became one with the Force.

As he looks or rather stares at his former Padawan. Qui-Gon can't help but think about the last time he saw him being carefree light hearted and innocent. An how different he was then to how he is now and how the person he see's before him is very much like the Padawan he had when he came back from Melida/Daan and decides to ask his former student a question he feels he already knows the answer too. "When was the last time you were happy Obi-Wan?" He asks.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at his former Master rather surprised by this question as he slowly turns his head and looks down at the floor and thinks about the answer and immediately comes up with it. "On Naboo." He says unable to stop the smile that appears on his face. "Before the Senate was called back into session." He adds.

Qui-Gon looks at Obi-Wan unable not to help but notice the smile as he talks about being with Senator Amidala. "You really love her don't you?" He asks already knowing the answer to this question.

Obi-Wan once again looks at Qui-Gon once again surprised by the question he has just been asked. An while he feels or a part of him feels as though he should lie he also knows that it is pointless for him to do so. Due to the fact he knows that his former Master already knows the truth and so he decides to be honest. "Yes Master." He says a tad nervously.

Qui-Gon smiles both glad and grateful to his former student for being honest with him. "Before that time." He says forcing himself to move on with his series of questions. "When was the last time you were happy?" He adds and asks.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at the spirit of Qui-Gon as he thinks about this question and slowly comes to the answer. "On Melida/Daan." He says a tad nervously due to him having left the Order to help on Melida/Daan having caused a great deal of tension between both himself and his at the time Master.

"In Cesasi's arms?" Qui-Gon asks.

Obi-Wan blinks rather surprised by Qui-Gon's question. Due to the fact that while he did have feelings for Cesasi he had never told anybody except for one of his friends. Bant Eerin that he had romantic type of feelings for Cesasi and from the time they met to the time she died. They had only gone as far as becoming very close friends. "No." He says looking at Qui-Gon in shock and realisation. The realisation being that while he had romantic type of feelings for Cesasi. Those feelings were and are nothing compared to the feelings he has for Padme. An he also realises that while he enjoyed the time he spent with Cesasi it wasn't the fact that he was with her that made him being on Melida/Daan the last time that he had been happy before Naboo.

Qui-Gon looks at Obi-Wan not really surprised by his former Padawan's answer. "What was it about being on Melida/Daan that made you happy?" He asks having a feeling he knows the answer to this question already. After having watched Obi-Wan during his time on Naboo with Padme.

Obi-Wan continues to look or rather stare at Qui-Gon as he thinks about the answer to the question he has just been asked. "It wasn't Cesasi." He says having never thought about this before now and being both shocked and surprised by what he is discovering about the reasons why he did things and about himself in a way. "It was the freedom." He says feeling guilty for what he has just said. Even though it is the truth. "I mean...I wanted to help the Young in their struggle for peace." He adds and does his best to start to explain what he means by what he has just said about it being the freedom that made him happy. "An yet at the same time that isn't what made me happy either." He adds. "The fact that I was trying to help the Young." He adds. "It was the fact that I was doing something that I wanted to do." He adds again. "Something that I both knew and felt in my heart was the right thing for me to do." He continues on. "An I was doing it for that reason but I was also doing it because I wanted to. I wanted to help the Young. I wasn't or hadn't been ordered to do it or I wasn't expected to do it because of who or rather what I was. I was doing it because I genuinely wanted to do it." He finishes looking at Qui-Gon hoping that he understands what he is trying to say and tell him.

Qui-Gon smiles a small smile at Obi-Wan. Both knowing and understanding exacterly what he is saying and telling him. "If you enjoyed the freedom so much." He says hating himself for having to ask this next question and yet doing so not to be mean or hurt the man sitting next to him but to try and help him realise something that he himself has known for a long time. "Why did you return to the Order?" He asks keeping his focus locked on his former Padawan.

Obi-Wan once again thinks about the question that he has just been asked as well as the answer to the question and as he comes to realise what the answer is. He can't help but smile a little. "I did have feelings for Cesasi." He says starting off his explanation for why he returned to the Order. "We had a connection that...to this day I can't explain." He adds. "It wasn't the result of time or of hours spent together...It wasn't the result of secrets or confidences...It was something else." He adds again.

"Love?" Qui-Gon asks curiously.

Obi-Wan looks at Qui-Gon and thinks about the question and the word he just used to explain or describe what sort of connection he and Cesasi had. "No." He says finally. "I was attracted to her." He adds. "However we never went beyond being very close friends." He adds again. "Maybe we could have become romantically involved eventually or in time." He continues on. "The connection that we had started right from the very first moment we met." He says taking a moment to think about the best way for him to say and explain why he returned to the Order and eventually deciding to simply be honest and tell the truth. "I felt guilty." Obi-Wan says honestly swallowing hard due to this being the first time he has ever admitted this out loud both to himself and to another person. "I felt as though I was somehow responsible for her death." He adds referring to Cesasi's death. "Maybe it was because I had stayed behind when I should have left with you." He adds again.

"You felt as though you're...freedom and happiness. Came with a price?" Qui-Gon asks looking at Obi-Wan. "An that price was Cesasi's life?" He adds and asks.

Obi-Wan slowly nods his head after which he then hangs his head in shame.

"So you sacrificed your freedom and happiness and returned to the Order to punish yourself?" Qui-Gon asks.

Obi-Wan slowly nods his head in answer to his former Master's question remembering how he had thought that there was only one path for him to take and that had been the Jedi path. However now he is starting to think that maybe he either convinced himself when he returned to the Order or told himself that the Jedi path was the only path he could take because of what had happened to Cesasi.

An because of what happened on Melida/Daan he made the Jedi Order be the only thing he really cared about from the time he returned on. As well as it being or rather him making it the only thing he wanted and the only thing that mattered to him. An that is and was the reason why he hadn't let his only other potential romantic relationship with Siri Tachi go anywhere. Siri was a Youngling at the same time as Obi-Wan and for a long time when he returned from Melida/Daan. Siri strongly held what she called his temporary desertion of the Order against him. Due to her having believed that he didn't take his loyalty to the Jedi seriously and they bickered often. However her hostility came to an end after a mission to Kegan when they were both captured and forced to work together to escape. It was at this point that Siri told Obi-Wan how she realized that she had been wrong about him. An that he was truly loyal to the Jedi and they became friends. An while he was the Apprentice to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan and Siri went on other missions together with Qui-Gon and Siri's mentor Master Adi-Gallia. During one of these missions in which both Obi-Wan and Siri were in a life threatening situation. Siri told him that she had feelings for him and he told her that he felt the same way. However he then told them that despite their feelings for one and other. They could never act on their feelings for each other due to their duty to the Jedi. The two had been reunited during what would be Siri's last mission in which she admitted to him that she still loved him. Unfortunately Obi-Wan could not return her feelings due to him having fallen in love with Padme. However he obviously couldn't tell her. Nor did he let anything else that crossed his path over the years take his focus or his attention off of being a Padawan due to what had happened the last time he had done something like that.

"If you think or feel that the reason Cesasi died because of your happiness and freedom." Qui-Gon says disturbing Obi-Wan's thoughts. "Why did you allow yourself to fall in love with Senator Amidala?" He adds and asks.

"I didn't." Obi-Wan says as he lifts his head and looks at the spirit of his former mentor.

Qui-Gon looks back at Obi-Wan.

"It just...happened." Obi-Wan says and tells the spirit of the man sitting next to him.

Qui-Gon smiles a small smile. "Nothing just happens Obi-Wan." He says deciding to use a phrase he often used whenever his former Padawan back when he was a Padawan and he did something wrong and tried to defend himself by telling his Master and mentor that it just happened. "Unless"

"Unless the Force wills it." Obi-Wan says looking at Qui-Gon with an ear to ear smile as he interrupts and finishes his former teacher's famous and favourite phrase which he always used to use when they were first starting out as Master and Padawan.

"Exacterly." Qui-Gon says looking at Obi-Wan. "So." He adds in a suggestive tone of voice.

Obi-Wan looks back at Qui-Gon with a slight frown as he thinks about what his former teacher has just said. An suddenly realises what he is getting at. "So." He says doing his best not to smile at the realisation and yet despite the fact he isn't smiling he can't help but smirk. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with Padme." He adds. "If it was not the will of the Force." He adds again.

Qui-Gon nods his head. "Everything you have done thus far in your life Obi-Wan. Has been the will of the Force." He says and tells the younger man sitting next to him. "The only thing or things that have been wrong as far as what you have done have been your reasons for doing them." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at Qui-Gon with a frown.

"Why did you leave your home planet and join the Order?" Qui-Gon asks looking back at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looks back at Qui-Gon once again feeling tempted to lie to his former Master and yet at the same time seeing no reason or point in him doing so. "It's what my dad wanted." He says taking a deep breath and swallowing hard.

Qui-Gon nods his head. "Why did you come back to the Order after Cesasi died?" He asks keeping his focus locked on the Council member and Jedi Master.

"Because I felt responsible for her death." Obi-Wan says. "I felt as though it was my fault she died." He adds.

Qui-Gon once again nods his head. "An why did you take Anakin on as your Padawan?" He asks.

Obi-Wan looks at Qui-Gon still confused as to what he is either trying to get at or is getting at or the point he is trying to make. "Because you made me promise to do so and I did." He says answering his former Master and mentor's question.

Qui-Gon nods his head. "Why did you stay on Melida/Daan and fight with the Young and Cesasi?" He asks.

"I wanted to help the Young in their struggle for peace." Obi-Wan says repeating what he had said earlier.

"An why did you want to do that?" Qui-Gon asks. "You hadn't been ordered too." He adds. "An you weren't expected to do so because you were a Jedi or rather a Padawan." He adds again.

Obi-Wan looks or rather stares at Qui-Gon. The realisation of what he has been trying to get at or get him to realise finally dawning on him. "I did it because I wanted to do it." He says in response. "It was something that I both knew and felt in my heart was the right thing for me to do." He adds.

Qui-Gon smiles an ear to ear smile. "An why do you want to leave the Order Obi-Wan?" He asks. "An be with Padme?" He adds and asks.

Obi-Wan smiles back at Qui-Gon. "Because it is what I want to do." He says. "It is something that I both know and feet in my heart is the right thing for me to do." He adds.

"Exacterly." Qui-Gon says. "For the best part of your life you have used your head when doing the Force's will." He says and adds. "An you have done things because somebody else wanted you to do it or out of guilt for something that was beyond your control or because you promised somebody that you would do it." He adds referring to Obi-Wan's father having wanted him to become a Jedi. An his returning to the Order to continue his training due to the guilt he felt for Cesasi's death. An him having trained Anakin because of the promise he made which he himself had made his former Padawan promise him he would do. "You have used and followed your head." He adds. "Only on two occasions have you used and followed your heart." He continues on. "An after the first occasion in which you used and followed your heart because you did so. You felt as though you were punished for it. An so you went back to using and following your head." He adds. "An you continued to do so until" He says intentionally stopping to let Obi-Wan take over.

"Padme." Obi-Wan says realising that she was the second time when he allowed himself to follow his heart and not his head because if he had followed his head then his relationship with Padme would not have changed it would have been exacterly like his relationship with Siri Tachi. They both admitted their feeling but didn't do anything about it.

"An ever since then you have been using and following your heart just as much if not more so than your head." Qui-Gon says smiling at his former Apprentice. "An because you have." He adds. "You have become a much better Master to Anakin." He adds again. "An saved the Galaxy. Maybe even the Universe from a terrible fate." He finishes.

Obi-Wan looks at Qui-Gon. "What fate?" He asks unable to stop himself from being curious and wanting to know.

"Once more being ruled by the Sith." Qui-Gon says seriously and gravely.

Obi-Wan looks at his former Master in shock and disbelief. "But." He says the tone of his voice showing how shocked he is by what he has just heard. "Anakin is the Chosen One." He adds. "It was said that he would destroy the Sith." He adds again.

"It was said that the Chosen One would bring balance to the Force." Qui-Gon says and tells Obi-Wan.

"By destroying the Sith." Obi-Wan says back in response.

"By destroying one side of the Force." Qui-Gon says.

Obi-Wan looks at his former mentor in shock and disbelief and horror at what he has just said and what he has just said means. "You mean...Anakin would have turned to the Darkside?" He asks. "An destroyed the Jedi?" He adds and asks.

"If you had continued to train him by following your head instead of your heart." Qui-Gon says both simply as well as matter of factly. "But because you started following your heart you became the Master Anakin needed." He adds. "An because you did it lead to Anakin making the right choice at the crucial moment." He adds again. "An balance has been brought to the Force." He finishes.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his head and looks down at the floor still in a state of shock at what he has just been told. How him making such a small seemingly insignificant change can affect so much and so many things.

"You see Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says causing Obi-Wan to turn his head and look at him. "The Force doesn't want you to do it's will because that's what somebody else wanted you to do or because you feel guilty for something you had no control over or because you promised somebody that you would do it." He adds. "The Force wants you to do it's will because you want to do it in your heart." He adds again. "An because it makes you happy." He adds and continues on. "An believe it or not even though we don't show it or we are not allowed to show it. Doing the Force's will makes us Jedi happy." He says. "Because we want to do the Force's will in our hearts." He adds looking into his former student's eyes. "Deep down Obi-Wan. I don't think you ever really wanted to do the Force's will." He says and tells the man sitting next to him. "At least not as a Jedi with all of the restrictions that being a Jedi puts on you." He says both knowing and feeling as though he doesn't have to go into detail on what restrictions he is talking about. "You did it the Jedi way because that was what your Father wanted and you wanted to make him and your mother proud." He adds remembering the dream or rather the memory he saw along with Obi-Wan back when his former student was on Naboo looking after Padme. "But remember what your mother told you." He adds. "Being a Jedi is not the only path in life you could go down or that you will find fulfilling and that will make both of your parents proud. There are other paths that are just as fulfilling and that would or will make them just as proud of you."He says almost repeating Obi-Wan's mother's exact words to him in the dream/memory.

Obi-Wan goes to ask a question.

"If you follow your heart." Qui-Gon says stopping Obi-Wan from uttering a word. "An do what you want to do." He adds. "Do what makes you happy." He adds again. "Do what you both feel and think is right." He adds and continues on. "Then by doing all of those things you are doing the Force's will." He finishes.

Obi-Wan swallows hard as he looks or rather stares at Qui-Gon having a gut feeling he knows and understands what his former Master is both saying and in his own way telling him. Obi-Wan suddenly blinks as he suddenly realises that the image of Qui-Gon is slowly starting to fade. "Master!?" He says both shocked and concerned.

Qui-Gon simply smiles a small smile back at his former Apprentice already knowing and able to feel what is happening to him. "I am afraid my time is up Padawan." He says and tells the man before him. "The Force only gave me a small amount of time to talk to the three of you." He adds. "I go now to watch over you all until we meet again." He adds again. "May the Force be with you Obi-Wan." He says.

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan says as he watches Qui-Gon disappear completely. "Qui-Gon." He says finishing his parting and simply sits and stares at the empty space where the spirit of his former Master and mentor and teacher and father figure was before slowly turning his head and looking at the floor as he starts to think about everything he and Qui-Gon have just spoken about.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Meanwhile back on Coruscant in Anakin's private quarters at the Jedi Temple.

Anakin wakes up to the sound of bleeping. Which causes him to sit up and look around the room as he quickly realises that the bleeping is coming from the communications station in the corner of the room. An that the bleeping means that he is receiving an in coming call from somebody. He get's up off of his bed still dressed in his Jedi robes and goes over to the communications station and sits down in front of the screen and turns it on. The image that appears on the screen is that of Senator Amidala who is looking back at him.

"Padme." Anakin says wide awake as soon as he see's the Senator's face appear on the view screen. Due to him knowing that her contacting him means that something has happened in the Senate.

"Anakin." Padme says back.

"I assume something has happened in the Senate?" Anakin asks her getting down to business immediately.

"Yes." Padme says with a small smile on her face. "A new Supreme Chancellor has been elected." She says and tells him proudly.

Anakin looks at his view screen in shock. "That was fast work." He says and tells her honestly. "I would have thought it would have taken a couple of hours if not days." He adds.

Padme looks back at Anakin with a look of confusion on her face. "Anakin." She says doing her best not to smile. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asks him.

Anakin smiles a small smile. "To be honest no." He says due to the last thing he remembers is entering his quarters using the Force to close his blinds and then laying on his bed and the next thing he knew he was waking up to the sound of the communications station.

"Well it's the early hours of the morning." Padme says and tells him.

Anakin looks at his view screen in shock and disbelief.

"The Senate was in session all night." Padme says and tells him. "From the time we called the Emergency meeting until a few moments ago." She adds and tells him.

Anakin looks over at his closed blinds and uses the Force to open them just like he did to close them. An as the blinds open instead of seeing Coruscant at night like he had when he closed them and he expected to see now instead what Anakin see's is Coruscant at the beginning of a new day. "I must have been more tired than I realised." He says unable to believe or remember the last time he slept for so long undisturbed.

"Well considering what you have been through recently I'm not really surprised." Padme says lying slightly due to her having been surprised by what Anakin had said about how quickly the Senate had decided upon a new Supreme Chancellor. However at the same time telling him the truth due to her being sure that the fight with the now former Supreme Chancellor must have taken a lot out of him not to mention the fact that she is sure he has probably not been sleeping well not just due to the dreams but everything else that has been weighing on his mind recently. "The reason I am calling." Padme says focusing her attention on the present. "Was to let you know that the Senate has elected a new Supreme Chancellor." She adds. "An to find out what the Council has decided to do." She adds and tells him.

Anakin turns his attention from the blinds to the view screen in front of him. "Well I told Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Master Yoda and Master Kenobi what had happened from the time I left the Jedi war room to report to the former Supreme Chancellor that Master Kenobi had engaged General Grievous." Anakin says telling the Senator what happened when he left her and the other two Senators to address the Senate while he addressed the other members of the Jedi Council. "As well as showed them the security footage of Master Windu and the other Jedi's attempt to arrest the former Supreme Chancellor." He adds. "I then showed them the Sith schedule and the schematics for the Death Star. As well as telling them yours and Senator Organa and Senator Mon Mothma's plans as far as showing the evidence that you had to the Senate and how the Senate would turn against the former Supreme Chancellor and what they would do after they had turned against him." He adds again. "Master Ki-Adi-Mundi then asked what should be done about the Separatists. Master Kenobi joined in pointing out that the death of the former Supreme Chancellor will not stop them waging war on us." He adds a third time. "I told him that I believed that the death of the former Supreme Chancellor would in fact stop the Separatists from waging war on us. Due to the fact that with the death of the former Supreme Chancellor comes the death of the leader of the Separatists. The true leader of them. The one that was hiding in the shadows and pulling all of the strings on both sides of the conflict."

"Darth Sidious." Padme says.

Anakin smiles a small smile and nods his head. "I told the Council members that without him the leaders of the Separatists are leaderless." He says and tells her. "Master Yoda asked me what I was suggesting. I told him that what I was suggesting was that if we could find the leaders of the Separatists and so long as we had the blessing of the Senate and whoever the new Supreme Chancellor is. When we discover the location of the Separatist leaders. I suggested that we go to were ever they are and force them to surrender themselves. Thus ending the war." He adds.

"That sounds like a good plan." Padme says sounding impressed. "Unfortunately there is no telling how long it will take us to find the Separatist leaders." She adds. "They could be anywhere." She adds again.

"We don't need to find them." Anakin says with a small smirk. "We already know where they are." He adds.

Padme looks at Anakin in shock and surprise. "How?" She asks him.

"Master Kenobi revealed that before he engaged General Grievous in combat. He over heard the General talking to the Separatist leaders telling them that he was sending them to Mustafar and how it is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference saying how they would be safe there." He says and tells the Senator. "I then asked Master Yoda what he thought we should do." He adds. "An he told me that we would do what I had suggested." He adds again. "An that when a new Supreme Chancellor had been chosen by the Senate. We would inform them of the location of the Separatist leaders and leave what is to be done up to the Supreme Chancellor. An he told me that until they were world bound I was the eyes ears and voice of the Council and Order." Anakin says remember how not that long ago the former Supreme Chancellor had told him the same thing only saying that he was going to be the eyes ears and voice of the Republic. "He then asked both Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Master Kenobi how their battles were going and they both informed him that their battles had been won. Master Yoda also informed us that the battle on Kashyyyk had also been won. An that they were all returning to the capital." He says looking at the view screen.

Padme can't help but smile an ear to ear smile at hearing this and hearing that the man she loves her husband is on his way back to her.

"He told me that until they arrive. I need to keep them informed of what happens in the Senate." Anakin says unable to help but like seeing his best female friend smile and knowing exacterly why she is smiling. Due to him unable to help but like the fact that his former Master is returning to the capital and that he is both alive and well.

"So Master Skywalker." Padme says in a tone of voice that is business like while smiling at her screen. "What do you intend to do now that you know that the Senate has elected a new Supreme Chancellor?" She adds and asks him.

Anakin thinks for a moment. "Senator Amidala." He says in an equally business like tone of voice. "Do you think it would be possible for you to convince the new Supreme Chancellor to see me?" He adds and asks her.

Padme smiles even more. "I think it would be more than possible for me to do that Master Skywalker." She says. "In fact one of the first things that the new Supreme Chancellor asked me was if I could contact you and arrange for the two of you to meet." She adds.

Anakin frowns at this. "You mean meet the Council?" He asks. "Or meet me personally?" He adds and asks.

"Meet you personally." Padme says in answer to her best male friend's question.

This both shocks and surprises Anakin due to him having not expected the new Supreme Chancellor to want to him personally but rather want to meet the Council. "Could you please inform the new Supreme Chancellor that I will be with them in one hour?" He says curious to know why the new Supreme Chancellor wishes to see him personally. As well as intent on using this opportunity to his advantage to do what he has been instructed to do by the Council.

"I will inform them at once." Padme says now with an ear to ear smile on her face. "See you soon Anakin." She adds and with that Anakin's screen goes dark due to Padme having ended the link between the two of them.

Anakin get's up from the communication station and goes into the bathroom strips and showers. Once he has finished showering he dries himself off and goes back into the bedroom and puts on a new set of Jedi robes and then leaves his quarters as well as the Temple heading for the Supreme Chancellor's office.

A short time later.

Anakin walks up to the doors that lead into the new Supreme Chancellor's office. He presses the button next to the doors which let's those in the room know he is there. The door opens to reveal a medium size room with a set of chairs and coffee table on the left side of the room and on the right side of the room is a man sitting behind a desk.

The man behind the desk looks up and see's Anakin standing in the doorway. "Good morning Master Jedi." He says with a small smile on his face.

Anakin walks into the room and over to the man behind the desk and stands directly opposite him.

"How may I help you?" The man behind the desk asks Anakin.

"I'm Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." Anakin says introducing himself. "I was told by Senator Amidala that the new Supreme Chancellor wished to see me." He adds.

"Ah yes." The man says smiling even more. "Please go right in Master Skywalker. She is expecting you." The man who Anakin assumes is the new Supreme Chancellor's secretary says.

"Thank you." Anakin says doing his best not to pay any attention to the fact that the new Supreme Chancellor's secretary referred to them as a "she" due to the fact that a female Supreme Chancellor was nor is unheard of within the Senate. Due to their having been female Supreme Chancellor's before. Such as Vaila Pecivas and one female Supreme Chancellor who's name escapes him. However one former female Supreme Chancellor he knew very well was Supreme Chancellor Genarra who was not only Supreme Chancellor but also a Jedi Master and Grand Master of the Jedi Order during the conflict which became known as The New Sith Wars. As well as Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh.

The fact that the new Supreme Chancellor is female is not what or the reason why the secretary saying "she" caught Anakin's attention but rather due to the fact that this piece of information causes the youngest ever Jedi Master and Council member to wonder if maybe he already knows who the new Supreme Chancellor is. As he walks across from one side of the room to the other were there is a large door which moves to the side when he reaches it.

He looks around the first one of two of the new Supreme Chancellor's office's. Noticing how very little in this room has changed. The only things he notices that have changed is that the window that had been destroyed during the battle between Master Windu and the former Supreme Chancellor has been replaced. As well as the former Supreme Chancellor's items that decorated the walls of the room etc as well as the former Supreme Chancellor's body has been removed. He also notices the Supreme Chancellor's desk and the chair in which the Supreme Chancellor sits is turned away from him and is facing the new window that shows the city.

Anakin takes a deep breath and swallows hard feeling nervous as he walks up and stands on the opposite side of the table to the new Supreme Chancellor who he both assumes and is sure is sitting in the chair opposite him. He takes another deep breath and swallows hard. "You wanted to see me Supreme Chancellor." He says after a brief silence. The chair facing away from him turns to reveal to him the identity of the new Supreme Chancellor.

"Master Skywalker." The Supreme Chancellor says with a small smile on her face.

Anakin can't help but be surprised although he is doing his best to hide it. "Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma." He says with a slight bow out of respect for the former Senator's new position as the new leader of the Senate and Republic.

Mon Mothma's smile widens. "Not who you were expecting. Am I right?" She asks already knowing the answer. Due to the brief expression that crossed the young Jedi Master before her's face.

Anakin smiles a small smile back. "To be perfectly honest with you Chancellor." He says. "No." He adds and tells her honestly.

"To tell you the truth Master Jedi." Chancellor Mon Mothma says. "I didn't expect to be sitting here either." She adds. "Due to the fact that both Senators Organa and Senator Amidala were suggested for this position." She adds and tells Anakin. "However they both turned down the chance to be nominated and showed support for myself to be nominated instead of them. Which I was and due to nobody else standing. I was very quickly elected as the new Supreme Chancellor." She adds again.

"If I may say so." Anakin says smiling even more at the woman sitting across from him. "The Senate chose very wisely." He adds and tells her.

"Thank you Master Skywalker." Mon Mothma says doing her best not to blush at the compliment that the Jedi Master and Council member has just given her. "I guess only time will tell before we know for sure weather the Senate really did choose wisely or not." She adds. "An now Master Skywalker." She says getting down to business. "The reason why I asked you here." She adds. "The former Supreme Chancellor appointed you to be his personal representative on the Jedi Council is that correct?" She asks.

Anakin nods his head. "Yes Chancellor." He says and tells her.

"Well Master Skywalker." Chancellor Mon Mothma says doing her best to be as diplomatic as possible. "I think it is clear now that the former Supreme Chancellor's true identity as well as his true intentions have both been revealed while he appointed you to this position." She says. "An I hope you do not take offence to this." She adds. "However I have decided that there will not be a Senate representative that sits on the Jedi Council." She adds and tells the man standing on the other side of the table from her.

Anakin looks at the Supreme Chancellor and swallows hard due to him having a feeling that with Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma basically telling him that he will no longer be representing her or the Senate on the Jedi Council. His position as a member of the Jedi Council will soon be at an end. As will his rank of Master due to the fact that the only reason he was given the rank was due to him being appointed to the Council and anybody who sits on the Council needing to be a Master. "I understand Chancellor." He says doing his best not to let his personal feeling wants or desires to get in the way.

Mon Mothma can tell that this news hurts the young man standing opposite her however she both feels and knows that what she has done is in the best interests of both the Order and the Senate. "Now." She says doing her best not to let the fact that she has hurt the feelings of the man who is single handily responsible for saving the Senate and indeed the Republic from a very dark future get in the way of her doing what she thinks and feels is best for the Republic. "Before I move on to the next matter. I would like to inform you that the bodies of the three Jedi Masters and Council members who attempted to arrest the former Supreme Chancellor are ready and waiting to be collected by the Order." She says and tells Anakin.

"Thank you Chancellor." Anakin says. "I will inform the Council of this." He adds. "An they. An we will make arrangements to have them collected." He adds again having accidentally said "they" due to the fact he thinks and feels as though he will soon no longer be a member of the Council.

Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma nods her head in understanding and acceptance of this. "Now the next order of business." She says moving the conversation on. "I understand from Senator Amidala that you have some information concerning the Separatist leaders?" She says and asks him at the same time.

Anakin looks at the Supreme Chancellor grateful to her for moving the conversation on from the slain Jedi Masters and Council members as he focuses on the task that has been given to him by the Council which for the time being at least he is still a member of. "Yes Chancellor." He says. "Before Master Kenobi engaged General Grievous in combat on Utapau. He over heard the General talking to the Separatist leaders telling them that he was sending them to Mustafar and how it is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference saying how they would be safe there." He says and tells the woman sitting opposite him.

Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma looks at Anakin as she thinks about the information that she has just been given. As well as what it means as far as the Senate and Republic is concerned.

"I asked Grand Master Yoda what he thinks we meaning the Jedi Council and Order should do." Anakin says and tells the Supreme Chancellor." He told me that I was to inform the new Supreme Chancellor once they had been elected of this and then leave what to do next in their hands." He adds and tells her at the same time.

Mon Mothma looks at Anakin knowing that in his own way he has told her much more than what he has just verbally said. An what he has just told her in his own way is that the Jedi Order and Council are going to continue to serve the Senate and the Republic. "Do you have any suggests as to how this situation should be handled or what should be done Master Skywalker?" She asks after a long silence having contemplated every possible move that she could make.

Anakin is surprised to be asked for his opinion and point of view. However due to the fact that he has been asked for it by the new leader of the Senate and Republic he decides to suggest to her the same thing that he suggested the Council and Order do. "What I would suggest you do Chancellor is have somebody lead our remaining forces here on Coruscant to Mustafar and force the Separatist leaders to surrender themselves. Thus ending the war." He says and tells her.

Mon Mothma is rather surprised by this suggestion due to it having been one of the possible moves she had been contemplating. An yet still being surprised that this move was suggested or rather supported by a Jedi. Due to it being a very aggressive move and the Jedi not being known for their aggression. "Do you think that they would surrender themselves?" She asks curiously.

Anakin thinks about this. "Well Chancellor." He says swallowing hard due to him not knowing this for sure. "I can only assume the reason General Grievous sent them to Mustafar. A planet which he himself said generates a great deal of scanning interference is due to them not having any forces with which to defend themselves with." He adds. "An taking into consideration that with the death of the former Supreme Chancellor comes the death of the leader of the Separatists. The true leader. The one that was hiding in the shadows and pulling all of the strings on both sides of the conflict." He adds referring to Palpatine/Darth Sidious. "Without him the leaders of the Separatists are leaderless." He adds again. "I can not imagine that if they were planet bounded and surrounded by Republic forces they would not be willing to surrender themselves." He finishes.

Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma thinks about everything that Anakin has just told her. "Very well." She says finally. "I will have all remaining clones and ships that are still planet bound be made ready." She adds. "It shouldn't take more than an hour." She adds again. "So in one hour we will leave for Mustafar." She adds a third time.

Anakin look at the Supreme Chancellor in shock at what she has just said. "We?" He asks her.

"Yes Master Skywalker." Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma says. "We." She adds. "As in you and me." She adds again.

Anakin looks or rather stares at the woman sitting on the other side of the table to him. "Chancellor." He says finally. "I understand why you would want me to go or rather I assume I know why you want me to go." He adds.

"An why is that?" Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma asks curiously.

Anakin looks at the Chancellor totally surprised by this question. "Well." He says swallowing hard hoping that what he is about to say does not make him sound cocky or arrogant. "I assume the reason you want me to go is in case the Separatist leaders refuse to surrender themselves and you need somebody to lead our forces into battle." He says.

Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma smiles a small smile. "That is exacterly why I want you to go Master Skywalker." She says and tells him.

Anakin nods his head in both understanding and acceptance. "However I am afraid I do not understand why you would want to go yourself Chancellor." He says and tells her honestly.

"It is not so much a wish as something that I have to do." Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma says and tells the man standing on the other side of the desk to her. "After all I have been elected Supreme Chancellor." She adds. "Which means that I am the leader of the Senate and the Republic." She adds again. "An since I am the leader of the Senate and Republic and they are the leaders of the Separatists it makes sense for me to go and address them directly." She adds a third time and explains.

Anakin thinks about this and feels tempted to argue that if the new Supreme Chancellor was to go there is a chance that her life could be in danger. However despite a part of him feeling as though he should either argue this point or point it out to her. He is sure that he doesn't need to do this. Due to the fact that he already knows or is sure that this is something Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma knows. "Very well Chancellor." He says bowing his head.

"I will see you in one hour on the bridge of Tantive IV." Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma says and tells him.

Anakin goes to leave however stops and turns back around to face the Supreme Chancellor. "Forgive me Chancellor." He says. "But isn't Tantive IV one of Senator Organa's ships?" He adds and asks.

Chancellor Mon Mothma smiles a small smile. "Yes it is Master Skywalker." She says. "However I am sure Senator Organa will not mind lending it to me." She adds. "After all I am the Supreme Chancellor." She adds again.

Anakin smiles a small smile back. "Yes Ma'am you are." He says. "I will see you in one hour." He adds as he turns and leaves the room.

While the Supreme Chancellor is busy getting the remaining forces of the Republic that are planet bound ready to leave for Mustafar as well as informing the Senate of her plans.

Anakin returns to the Jedi Temple only this time instead of heading for the Jedi war room. He heads for the Council chamber due to that being the only other place in the Temple that can send out a signal to all of the off world Council members that one of the planet bound Council members has called a meeting.

Soon after sending the signal Anakin stands in the middle of the Council chamber surrounded by holographic projections of all of the other Council members except of course for Master Windu who's seat remains empty.

"Master Skywalker." Master Yoda says causing Anakin to turn his attention from the empty seat that once belonged to Master Windu to the Grand Master's holographic image. "News you have?" Master Yoda asks once Anakin is looking at him.

"Yes Master." Anakin says focusing his attention on the Grand Master and leader of both the Council as well as the Order. "The Senate has elected a new Supreme Chancellor." He says and tells both the Grand Master as well as the other Council members that are sat around him.

"So soon?" Ki-Adi-Mundi says sounding either shocked or surprised or both. "I would have thought it would have taken longer." He adds.

"According to the new Supreme Chancellor." Anakin says. "The Senate only suggested three people for the position. However two of those that were suggested both turned down the chance to nominated and showed support for the third person who was suggested to be nominated instead of them. Which she was and due to nobody else standing. She was very quickly elected as the new Supreme Chancellor." Anakin says and tells the Council.

"An who is the new Supreme Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asks curiously doing his best to hide his fear as to who the new Supreme Chancellor could be.

Anakin turns his head and looks at Obi-Wan with a small smile on his face due to him knowing or having a feeling he knows what his former Master and mentor is thinking. "The individual that was both supported by the two Senators that turned down the opportunity to be nominated and was the only Senator nominated for election is Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma." He says.

Obi-Wan does his best to either not smile or hide his smile from the other members of the Council. Even though finding out that the new Supreme Chancellor is not who he thought or expected it to be.

"An who were the two Senators that turned down the opportunity to be nominated?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asks causing Anakin to turn his attention from Obi-Wan to the man sitting next to him.

"Senator Organa and Senator Amidala." Anakin says and tells him in answer to his question.

"Tell the new Supreme Chancellor did you the information that we had?" Master Yoda asks after a brief silence.

"Yes Master." Anakin says in response. "The Chancellor asked me if I had any suggestions as to how to deal with the information that I had given her or what should be done." He adds. "I suggested she have somebody lead the remaining planet bound forces to Mustafar and force the Separatist leaders to surrender themselves. Thus ending the war." He adds again. "She asked me if I thought that they would surrender themselves?" He adds a third time. "I told her that I assumed the reason General Grievous sent them to Mustafar a planet which he himself said generates a great deal of scanning interference was due to them not having any forces with which to defend themselves with. An taking into consideration that with the death of the former Supreme Chancellor came the death of the leader of the Separatists. The true leader. The one that was hiding in the shadows and pulling all of the strings on both sides of the conflict. I went on to say that without him the leaders of the Separatists are leaderless. An that I could not imagine that if they were planet bounded and surrounded by Republic forces they would not be willing to surrender themselves."

"What did the Supreme Chancellor say in response to that?" Obi-Wan asks curiously.

"She agreed with me telling me that she would have all clones and ships that are still planet bound be made ready. An that it shouldn't take more than an hour. An that in one hour we will leave for Mustafar." Anakin says answering his former teacher's question.

"We?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yes." Anakin says taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. "We." He adds. "As in myself and the Supreme Chancellor." He adds again.

The other Council members all look at one and other both shocked surprised as well as a little uncomfortable over the new Supreme Chancellor's decision to go to Mustafar herself.

"I asked the Chancellor why she would want to go herself." Anakin says feeling the need to try and explain or tell the Council why the new Supreme Chancellor is doing this. "An she told me that it is not so much a wish as something that she has to do." He adds. "She went on to say that she has been elected Supreme Chancellor which means that she is the leader of the Senate and the Republic. An since she is the leader of the Senate and Republic and they are the leaders of the Separatists it makes sense for her to go and address them directly." He adds again.

"Agree with this you do?" Master Yoda asks looking at the young man who Qui-Gon suggested could succeed him as the next Grand Master of the Jedi Council and Order.

"Yes Master." Anakin says looking back at the diminutive creature that is the head of the Order and Council. "The reason that I do is because I am confident that what I said about the Separatist leaders having no real or other defences apart from Mustafar being able to generates a great deal of scanning interference is true." He adds and explains.

"Hm." Master Yoda says sounding as though he is considering weather he agrees with Anakin or not. As he slowly turns his attention from the young man standing in the middle of the room to all the other Council members who are all looking back at him. "Agree with you the Council does." The Grand Master says finally after having gone around the room and looked at each of the other Council members in turn before turning his attention back to Anakin.

Anakin bows his head in understanding and acceptance of the Council's show of support for both his and the Supreme Chancellor's plan. "Thank you Master." He says as he does so taking a moment to think about the other two things that the new Supreme Chancellor told him before they discussed the information that he had for her. "Master." He says standing up straight and looking at the head of the Jedi Order and Council. "Before I told the Supreme Chancellor about the Separatist leaders and their current location. She informed me that the bodies of the three Jedi Masters and Council members who accompanied Master Windu in his attempt to arrest the former Supreme Chancellor are waiting to be collected." He says and tells not just Master Windu but the other members of the Council as well.

"Deal with this the Council will. When once planet bound we are." Master Yoda says and tells the youngest ever Council member and Jedi Master.

Anakin bows his head in understanding and acceptance of this decision deciding to move on to the other subject that the new Supreme Chancellor talk with him about. "The Supreme Chancellor also decided that there will not be a Senate representative sitting on the Jedi Council from now on." He says and tells both the Grand Master as well as the other Council members.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at Master Yoda after hearing Anakin say what he just has wondering weather or not the fact that his former Apprentice and Padawan is no longer the representative of the Senate and Chancellor means that he is or will no longer be a member of the Jedi Council and that his rank of Master will also be taken away from him due to the fact that the only reason he was given the rank was due to him being appointed to the Council and anybody who sits on the Council needing to be a Master.

"Then settle for being a member of the Jedi Council you will have to do." Master Yoda says after a long silence.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile as he turns his attention from Master Yoda to Anakin.

Anakin looks or rather stares at the Grand Master of the Jedi in shock at what he has just said having thought for sure that his place or rather position on the Council as well as his rank of Master would be taken from him. "Thank you Master." He says bowing once again both grateful and glad that he is still a member of the Jedi Council and still a Master.

"By the time you return from Mustafar." Master Yoda says. "Returned the Council will have." He adds meaning that by the time Anakin returns from escorting the Supreme Chancellor to and from Mustafar to deal with the Separatist leaders the other members of the Jedi Council will have returned to Coruscant.

"I understand Master." Anakin says.

"May the Force be with you Master Skywalker." Master Yoda says.

"May the Force be with you my fellow Council members." Anakin says returning the parting to not just Master Yoda but all of the other Council members around him as he then watches Master Yoda and the other Council members holographic images slowly fade. Turning his head and looking at the image of Obi-Wan who is still smiling the ear to ear smile as he slowly disappears.

An hour later.

Anakin and Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma are aboard Tantive IV which Senator Organa had lent to the Supreme Chancellor and which is now leading the remaining Grand Army Of The Republic's forces to Mustafar.

Hours later on the bridge of Tantive IV.

"Please report Master Skywalker." Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma says causing Anakin to turn from the view screen to behind him and see the Supreme Chancellor standing in the doorway which leads onto and off of the bridge.

"We have entered the Mustafar system." Anakin says and tells the Supreme Chancellor. "An are now entering orbit of the planet Mustafar." He adds as he watches her walk onto the bridge and up to the Captain's seat.

"Have you attempted to scan the planet?" Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma asks.

"Yes Chancellor I have." Anakin says turning his attention from the newly appointed leader of both the Senate and the Republic with a small smile on his face due to him having wondered weather or not she would either ask him or order him to do so just to make sure that what General Grievous said was the truth. "It appears General Grievous was telling the truth for once." He adds. "The planet is generating too much interference for our scans to work." He adds again.

"So we have no way of knowing weather the Separatist leaders are down there or not." Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma says.

"With all due respect Supreme Chancellor." Anakin says turning to face Mon Mothma. "We have Master Kenobi's word." He says and tells her. "An if Master Kenobi says that they are down there. Then that is good enough for me." He adds.

Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma looks back at Anakin and smiles a small smile. "It is good enough for me as well Master Skywalker." She says.

Anakin bows his head.

"Although we can't get an accurate reading with our scanner." The Chancellor says turning her attention from Anakin to the view screen. "Is it possible for me to speak to whoever is down on the planet?" She asks.

"Yes Ma'am." Anakin says in response and answer to the question he has just been asked. "Shall I open communications?" He adds and asks.

Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma nods her head as Anakin looks over at the man standing behind the communications station and nods his head signalling for him to open communications with the planet. Which he does and once he has done that he nods his head back at Anakin. "Communications are open." Anakin says.

"This is Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma of the Galactic Senate and Republic." Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma starts off by saying. "I am speaking now to the leaders of the Confederacy Of Independent Systems." She adds. "An I am asking that one of you please respond." She adds again and then waits to see weather or not one of the Separatist leaders will do as she has asked.

"Chancellor we are receiving a message from the planet." The communications officer says and tells the Chancellor.

"Let's see it." The Supreme Chancellor says in response as she watches the view screen change from a picture of the planet Mustafa which they are in orbit of to the picture of Viceroy Nute Gunray. "Viceroy Gunray." The Chancellor says showing respect.

"Senator Mon Mothma." Viceroy Gunray says in response.

"That is Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma now Viceroy." The Supreme Chancellor says and tells the leader of the Trade Federation.

"I thought Palpatine was Supreme Chancellor." Viceroy Gunray says back.

"Former Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is dead Viceroy and after his death when the Senate learned the truth as well as the true identity of the former Chancellor they called for a vote of no convinced which was supported and a new Supreme Chancellor was both nominated and elected." Mon Mothma says and tells the Viceroy. "That person was me." She adds.

"What do you mean when the Senate learned the truth and the true identity of the former Chancellor?" Viceroy asks.

"Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma says turning her head and looking at Anakin. "Discovered that Palpatine was in fact a Sith Lord." She adds turning her attention from Anakin back to Viceroy Gunray. "An his real name was Darth Sidious." She adds allowing what she has just said to sink in.

"That's not possible." Viceroy Gunray says finally after a long silence.

"I had a feeling you would not believe me Viceroy." The Supreme Chancellor says totally un-phased by the Viceroy's response. "Which is why I put together a package proving that what I have told you is the truth." She adds. "Master Skywalker if you would not mind transmitting the package down to the planet." She says turning and looking at Anakin who does as he is told and the Chancellor turns her attention back to the Viceroy "The first item is a security recording of a group of Jedi attempting to arrest the former Supreme Chancellor and Sith Lord." She says and tells him. "The second is what you might call either a diary or a schedule which belonged to the former Supreme Chancellor which he had kept from the time he became Senator of his home planet of Naboo to now." She adds. "You will find that it covers everything that has happened over the past thirteen years from the blockade of Naboo all the way to now." She adds again. "I will give you and the other Separatist leaders one hour to go through both the video footage and the diary/schedule of the former Supreme Chancellor's. When that one hour is up I will contact you again to see weather or not you believe me." She finishes.

Anakin turns his attention from the view screen and Viceroy Nute Gunray to the Supreme Chancellor.

"While you are deciding weather or not what I have sent you is the truth. I would also advise you and the other leaders to consider your situation regardless of weather you believe me or not." Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma says able to feel Anakin's eyes on her however keeping her focus on the Viceroy. "An your situation is this Viceroy." She says. "You are on a volcanic planet with no means or way to protect yourself and the planet is surrounded by countless Republic ships filled with countless Republic soldiers." She adds. "That unless you surrender yourselves peacefully I will not hesitate to order to invade and take you all by force." She adds again meaning what she says. "One hour Viceroy." She says as she turns and looks at Anakin who takes the unspoken instruction and gestures for the communications officer to cut communications which he does which causes the view screen to change from showing the Viceroy's face to showing the Mustafar planet once again.

"Wow." Anakin says turning his attention from the view screen to the Supreme Chancellor unable to hide his shock and surprise as well as admiration for the way she handled the Viceroy. "You certainly gave him a lot to think about." He adds.

"I just hope he makes the right decision." The Chancellor says in response feeling nervous as to weather or not the Separatist leaders will surrender themselves or rather be taken by force.

"Viceroy Nute Gunray maybe a lot of things but he isn't stupid." Anakin says looking at the Supreme Chancellor. "Neither are the other Separatist leaders." He adds. "Even though they may not believe the transmission package. What you told them as far as their situation is concerned is true." He adds again. "The planet is surrounded by countless Republic ships filled with countless Republic soldiers and they have no way of defending themselves or stopping those Republic soldiers from being dispatched down onto the planet and take them by force." He adds a third time.

Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma slowly nods her head in agreement with what Anakin has just said and told her as she turns her attention from him to the view screen which shows that they are looking down on the planet. "I guess we'll find out in an hour." She says doing her best to both sound as well as be hopeful.

An hour later.

Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma stands up out of the Captain's chair. "Well Master Skywalker." She says causing Anakin to turn and look at her. "I think we have given them long enough." She says looking back at him. "Please re-open communications with the planet." She adds and tells him.

"Yes Ma'am." Anakin says as he turns to look at the communications officer who nods his head in understanding and presses a few buttons on his console before looking back at Anakin again. "Communications open Chancellor." Anakin says turning his attention back to the Supreme Chancellor.

"This is Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma to the leaders of the Confederacy Of Independent Systems." The Supreme Chancellor says. "Your time is up." She adds. "Are you willing to surrender yourselves peacefully?" She asks. "Or do I have to give the order to send the forces that I have with me to invade the planet and take you all by force?" She adds and asks.

After a few minutes of waiting.

"Chancellor we are receiving a message from the planet." The communications officer says and tells the Chancellor.

"Let's see it." The Chancellor says in response as she watches the view screen change from the picture of the planet Mustafa which they are in orbit of to a picture of Viceroy Nute Gunray. "Viceroy Gunray." The Chancellor says once again showing respect.

"Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma." Viceroy Gunray says in response showing the Supreme Chancellor respect by referring to her as the Supreme Chancellor this time instead of Senator. "We have viewed the package that you provided for us and believe that you are telling the truth." He says and tells the leader and head of both the Senate and Republic of which he and the other leaders used to be apart of. "We have also discussed our options as far as what we are going to do. " He adds. "An we have decided that the best thing for us to do is surrender ourselves to you." He adds again. "An so as the spokesperson and representative for the leaders of to the Confederacy Of Independent Systems. We surrender ourselves to you Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma of the Galactic Senate and Republic" He finishes hanging his head in submission.

Anakin turns his head from the view screen to the Supreme Chancellor.

"A wise decision Viceroy." Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma says able to feel Anakin's eyes on her however once again ignoring him and focusing her attention on the view screen. "I will send Master Skywalker and a handful of clones in a shuttle craft down to collect you." She says and tells him.

"We await Master Skywalker's arrival." Viceroy Gunray says.

An with that the view screen changes back from a picture of the Viceroy to a picture of the planet.

Once the Viceroy is gone from the view screen Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma turns her attention from the view screen to Anakin. "Take a detachment of clones down with you." She says and tells him. "If any of them try anything do whatever you have to do to make sure that they do not escape but try and use as little force as possible." She adds.

Anakin bows his head in understanding and acceptance of the task or rather mission he has been given.

"I will meet you in the holding cells when you return." The Supreme Chancellor says and tells him as she turns to the navigator. "When Master Skywalker is safely back on board I want you to set a course for Coruscant." She says and tells him. The navigator nods her head in understanding and acceptance of the instruction she has been given. An with that the Supreme Chancellor turns and leaves the bridge.

Anakin takes a shuttle down to the surface of Mustafa along with a detachment of clones and collects the Separatist leaders who get aboard the shuttle without any fuss and the shuttle soon returns to the ship.

Once they are on board Anakin and the detachment of clones escort the Separatist leaders to the holding cells. Each one of the leaders is placed in their own cell and once they are all secure in their cells the clones leave Anakin and the Supreme Chancellor alone with the now imprisoned leaders of the Separatists.

"Viceroy Nute Gunray." Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma says as she begins to address the Separatist leaders and former enemies of the Republic and Senate. "Rune Haako." She adds. "Poggle The Lesser." She adds and continues on addressing each one of the leaders in each holding cell. "Shu Mal. San Hill. Po Nudo. Wat Tambor and Passel Argente." She says taking a moment once she has addressed each leader. "I am Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma." She says introducing herself to them. "Leader of the Galactic Senate and Republic." She adds. "We are currently on our way back to Coruscant." She adds again.

"What will happen to us when we get there?" Viceroy Gunray asks.

The Supreme Chancellor turns her attention to Viceroy Gunray. "Well that is up to you Viceroy." She says and tells him. "Each and every one of you." She adds looking at each leader in turn. "In the eyes of the Senate and the Republic you are enemies. You are each war criminals and war mongers. You all stand accused of declaring war on the Republic and each of you stand accused of committing other crimes." She adds. "You Viceroy stand accused of ordering the assassination of a member of the Galactic Senate one Senator Amidala. If you so choose you will each be put on trial for these crimes that you stand accused of and if found guilty you will be dealt with to the fullest extent of the law." She adds and tells them pausing to allow what she has just told them to sink in before she continues on. "However." She says after a long silence. "There is an alternative." She adds looking at each leader of the Separatists to make sure and see that she has their complete attention. "The Senate and the Republic have no desire to continue with the bloodshed that began on Geonosis," She says. "We long for a peaceful treaty to be created between us and the Confederacy Of Independent Systems." She says and tells them. "You are the leaders of that Confederacy. As such you are it's and their representatives. If you are willing once we get back to Coruscant I will make sure that you are all each and every one of you treated and looked after the way that a member of a visiting governing body is supposed to be treated. An in return you will agree to meet with a group of members from the Senate hand picked by me as well as a group of esteemed Jedi negotiators hand picked by the Jedi Council. So that we all might discuss the formation of this treaty." She says once again pausing to allow what she has said as well as offered the leaders of Separatists to sink in before she continues once again. "I come before you as both the leader and representative of both the Senate and the Republic to put this offer to your judgement consideration as well as possible approval." She says and tells them. "This offer is none negotiable and your decision weather to accept or refuse must be both unanimous as well as a joint decision and you have until we reach Coruscant to make up your minds." She finishes and with that the Supreme Chancellor turns and leaves the holding cells with Anakin following her out.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hours later back on Coruscant at Five Hundred Republica.

The doors to the lift open and a single figure that is wearing a brown cloak and hood walks off of it and down the corridor until he comes to a stop outside of a set of doors. He looks down both sides of the corridor to make sure there is nobody else around due to the fact he is sure that despite him being a Jedi the fact that he is visiting a Senator this late at night would no doubt raise eyebrows and get gossiping tongues wagging. Once he is sure that he is alone in the corridor he turns his attention to the set of doors in front of him and presses the button next to the doors to let the person or people inside know that he is there.

After a few minutes of waiting the doors open to reveal the very person that he is here to see standing before him. As he get's over his shock that the Senator herself answered the door due to her having people to do this for her. He can't help but notice the outfit that she is wearing which he has not seen her wear before which is a simple aqua nightdress that is low-cut and held up by straps. The hems and straps are decorated with delicate embroidery and studded with pearls and tiny shells. The front of the nightdress is slit revealing a glossy light blue fabric beneath it and a simple cape flows off her back. She is also wearing Aqua-coloured gloves that start at her wrists and continue up to her upper arms the bottom of which are also decorated with embroidery shells and pearls. Her hair is down and held back by a delicate headband studded with Aqua-coloured beads.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme says causing the Jedi Master before her to come out of his thoughts and focus on the present.

"Senator." Obi-Wan says with a slight bow of his head doing his best to act professional just in case anybody around them is listening or overhears their conversation. "You're answering the door yourself." He adds and says in a tone of voice which is surprised but also has a hint of disapproval.

"I sent everybody away early." Padme says and tells him. "I wanted to be alone." She adds.

"In that case I shall leave you." Obi-Wan says as he turns to leave.

"No!" Padme snaps quickly causing Obi-Wan to stop and turn back around and look at her. "I don't mind being alone with you." She adds and says as well as tells him looking him in the eyes and smiling a small smile.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile back. "In that case Senator may I please come in?" He asks doing his best to remain professional while they are in public.

"Of course Master Kenobi." Padme says as she takes a few steps back to allow him to enter her quarters.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan says as he walks into the Senators quarters and allows the doors to shut behind him watching them as they do so. Once the doors to the apartment are closed he removes his hood from over his head and turns back around and almost immediately is attacked by Padme who closes the gap between them and wraps her arms around him. Which momentarily shocks and stuns Obi-Wan however he quickly get's over the shock and smiles an ear to ear smile as he wraps his arms around the woman he loves his wife and the mother of his child and closes his eyes simply enjoying his ability to hold her in his arms once again after so long apart.

"I missed you." Padme says loud enough for just Obi-Wan to hear even though the two of them are alone.

"I missed you." Obi-Wan says and tells her back.

After a few minutes. Padme slowly breaks the hug and takes a step back away from Obi-Wan and look at him and he looks back at her.

"Not that I am not happy to see you." Padme says smiling a small smile. "However I am surprised your here." She adds. "I would have thought the Council would have been discussing recent events." She adds again.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile back. "Actually." He says. "That is one of the reasons why I am here." He adds.

Padme looks at her husband curiously. "Let's sit down." She says as she turns and heads over and into the sitting room with Obi-Wan following along behind her as she walks to the centre of the room and sits down on one of the two red sofas that are positioned facing one and other. Padme sits down on the sofa on the right side while Obi-Wan sits down across from her sitting on the sofa on the left.

"So what is it exacterly about recently events that you wanted to talk about?" Padme asks after a brief silence doing her best to hide the hurt she feels from Obi-Wan having decided to sit across from her rather than sit next to her like she both expected and was hoping for him to.

Obi-Wan forces himself to sit down opposite the woman he loves feeling that he needs to do this in order for them to be able to focus on part of the reason why he has come here. Which is to talk about what has happened as far as the Separatist leaders are concerned. "Well." He says. "I'd like for us to start off by having you tell me how you feel about this." He adds.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan a tad surprised as well as confused as to why he wishes to know how she feels about this however deciding to tell him. "Well I was surprised when the Supreme Chancellor told me as well as the rest of the Senate." She says and tells him honestly having not expected the new Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma to make the offer to the Separatists that she made much less they accept the offer. "However I think it is both a smart as well as being a good move." She adds. "Not just for the Republic and the Senate but for the Separatists." She adds again.

Obi-Wan nods his head agreeing with what Padme has just said. "You realise though that with this agreement having been made. Viceroy Nute Gunray will never be put on trial for having paid Jango Fett to try and assassinate you?" He adds and asks.

Padme hangs her head as she thinks about the question that she has just been asked. "I understand that." She says unable to deny her dislike to this part of the agreement due to her wanting the Viceroy to stand trial for trying to have her killed. "However I have been assured by Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma. That he has agreed that when the treaty is signed he will stand down as the Viceroy of the Trade Federation and retire from politics." She adds lifting her head and looking at Obi-Wan.

"An your happy with that?" Obi-Wan asks looking back at Padme able to tell from the look in her eyes.

Padme looks back into Obi-Wan's eyes able to tell from the look in his eyes and on his face that he knows the truth as to how she feels about the Viceroy not standing trial for what he tried to have done. "I have to be." She says shrugging her shoulders. "Securing a long and lasting peace between the Republic and the Confederacy is more important." She adds meaning what she has just said.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at Padme despite having known her for as long as he has. He still find it hard to believe how willing she is to put other things before and above herself. "Has the Senate chosen who it is going to have representing it at the negotiations table for this treaty?" He asks curiously.

"Not officially." Padme says causing Obi-Wan to look at her with a frown which causes her to smile. "After she told the Senate what had happened with the Separatists. She told us to each let her know if we wished to be apart of the negotiations and that she would select who she felt would be best to represent the Senate out of all of those who volunteered." She adds and explains. "Just before you arrived I received a message from the Supreme Chancellor asking me if I could meet her tomorrow morning." She adds again.

Obi-Wan hangs his head having known that Padme would put her name forward as one of the people to represent the Senate at this event.

"She didn't say why she wanted to see me." Padme adds looking at or rather watching Obi-Wan curiously wondering why he has just hung his head.

"I assume it is to let you know that you have been accepted as one of the people that will represent the Senate." Obi-Wan says keeping his head hung.

Padme smiles a small smile at what her husband has just said. "Well that is probably why she would be calling me and asking to see me." She says. "If I had put my name forward." She adds. "Which I didn't." She adds again.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks at Padme who is looking or rather staring back at him the look on his face is one of shock and surprise. "You didn't?" He asks her the shock and surprise clear to hear in his tone of voice.

Padme shakes her head in answer to Obi-Wan's question.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asks still either shocked or surprised or both.

"I can imagine those negotiations being very tense to begin with. Due to the amount of mistrust and all of the other feelings that are going to be felt on both sides and the tension will no doubt get worse before it get's better." Padme says and explains. "An in my condition tension is the last thing either of us need." She adds looking down at her stomach referring to her and Obi-Wan's baby.

Obi-Wan looks down at Padme's belly inside of his which their son or daughter is still being born. "I hadn't thought about that." He says honestly as he thinks about something. "There is one thing I do not understand." He says causing Padme to turn her attention from her stomach to him as he turns his attention from her stomach to her face. "If you didn't put your name forward to be a member of the group of Senators." He says. "Why does the Supreme Chancellor wish to see you?" He adds and asks curiously.

Padme smiles an ear to ear smile at this. "The Supreme Chancellor and I have been friends for a while." She says and tells him. "She and Bail Organa are probably the two Senators in all of the Senate who know me the best." She adds. "I am sure she is curious to know why I have not put my name forward." She adds again explaining the reason why she thinks the Supreme Chancellor wishes to see her in the morning.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme as he slowly nods his head in understanding and yet feeling nervous due to what Padme has just said. "An what are you going to tell her?" He asks.

Padme's grin slowly disappears and is replaced with a look of uncertainty. "I don't know." She says and tells him honestly as she hangs her head and looks down at the floor in between them.

Obi-Wan also hangs his head and looks down at the floor in between the two of them.

Padme slowly lifts her head and looks at Obi-Wan. "Have the Council selected their representatives for the negotiations yet?" She asks deciding to change the subject and also wanting to know the answer to this question due to her being curious.

Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks at Padme having known this question would come. "No." He says and tells her. "After Anakin told us what had happened from the time he and the Supreme Chancellor left the capital all the way up to when they got back. Master Yoda informed the Council that he would meditate on who he thought and felt should represent the Order and that he would tell us tomorrow." He adds.

"Well regardless of who else he picks." Padme says with a small smirk. "He has to pick "The Negotiator." She adds referring to Obi-Wan's nickname that was given to him by the Republic news.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile as he slowly hangs his head. "If Master Yoda does pick me to be one of the representatives of the Order." He says taking a deep breath and swallowing hard as he releases the breath he just took and lifts his head to look at Padme again. "I'm going to respectfully decline." He says and tells her.

"What!?" Padme says in shock and surprise. "You're going to what?" She adds and asks.

"Decline." Obi-Wan says repeating himself.

"But." Padme says doing her best to try and make sense of what Obi-Wan has just told her. "You're the negotiator." She says and tells him.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile at this.

"I don't understand." Padme says now frowning. "Why would you not want to be at the negotiations representing the Order?" She adds and asks.

Obi-Wan's smile slowly disappears from his face and is replaced with a look of seriousness as he looks or rather stares at Padme. "The reason why I do not wish to be apart of the peace treaty is because we both agreed that we would wait until after the war to be together." He says and tells her as well as reminds her. "An now the war is pretty much over." He adds. "If the Separatists change their minds about the negotiation of this treaty I am sure the Supreme Chancellor will not hesitate to have them arrested and put on trail for their crimes." He adds. "Either way. Weather the treaty is negotiated and signed or weather the Separatists end up changing their minds and are put on trial for their crimes. The war is over." He says and tells the woman that he is sitting across from. "An while some Senators and Jedi see being apart of the negotiations of the peace treaty as an opportunity to be apart of history. I feel I have been apart of enough history. An while to a certain extent the negotiations for the peace treaty are a major event on one hand. On the other hand I see them as an obstacle."

"An obstacle?" Padme asks. "To what?" She adds and asks.

"To us being together." Obi-Wan says and tells her both plainly and matter of factly. "Because after this peace treaty has been signed or even if it isn't signed something else is going to come up that will stop us from leaving the Order and Senate. An another thing will come up after that and another and another." He adds. "I think that it is best in order to stop this from happening. That we both tell our superiors that we wish to leave the Senate and Order tomorrow. When you meet with the Supreme Chancellor and I meet with the rest of the Council." He adds again.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan still shocked and surprised to hear what he has just said. However she does her best to get over the shock and surprise that she is feeling. As she thinks about what he has just said feeling tempted to try and argue with him about what he has just said. An tell him how that would not be the case. However as she thinks about what he has just said about how if they let this "obstacle" as he called it get in the way of them being together and them leaving the Senate and Order to raise their child etc. Then after it there will be another obstacle and it will go on and on.

As she thinks about this she can't help but remember the conversation she had with her sister before she left for Coruscant and before the first assassination attempt which caused her to suffer amnesia. In which Sola had tried to make her see how she had convinced herself that she was indispensable to the Republic and that they couldn't get along without her. An commented on how she gave and gave and gave and gave. An how at the time she defended herself by telling Sola that she was working for something that she deeply believed in. To which Sola responded by telling her how after the Military Creation Act was settled. She would find something else to deeply believe in and that was really important. Something that concerned the Republic and the government more than it concerned her. Sola had then asked her when she was going to do something just for herself. An had then told her how she spends all of her time worrying about the problems of other people or of one planet's dispute with another planet or weather a trade guild is acting fairly towards a certain system. An how all of her energy is being used to make the lives of everyone else better. Which was when Sola had asked her what about her life and how she had asked her if she had even thought about what might make her life better. Telling her how most people who had been in public service as long as she had would have retired by now. Going on to say how she knew that she got satisfaction out of helping other people and that that was obvious but asked her about love and having kids. She went on to ask her if she had even wondered what it might be like for her to settle down and concern herself with those things that will make her own life fuller.

Padme also remembers when she went to her parents house and talked with Sola and her mother she told them about the dream and how ever since then she had had it she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. An didn't know if she had ever thought about any of the stuff Sola had said to her before she left for Coruscant and before she suffered the amnesia but she had been thinking about it at that time. An she had come to realise that she did want something or the things that will make her own life better and that she did want something deeper for herself like love and kids and she did want to settle down and concern herself with those things that would make her own life fuller.

She also remembers telling Sola how she was right and that she had let the chances that she had in the past to be happy slip through her fingers. An while she couldn't remember what type of life she had before the amnesia it struck her from reading her own profile as being a very lonely one. An how she told her mother and sister how maybe she hadn't been doing what she had been doing since she became Senator for the right reasons but that she had convinced herself they where and maybe she had convinced herself not so much that the Republic needed her but that she needed the Republic because she thought that what she was looking for. She could find either with or in one or all of the causes that she fought for. When what she was really looking for wasn't in or with the causes that she was fighting for but she either didn't want to see or couldn't see that.

Sola had then asked her if that meant that she was giving up being a Senator and retiring from public life. An she had responded by saying when the bounty hunter and whoever he was working for were caught and brought to justice. She would return to the Senate and submit her resignation. Which of course never happened due to what happened on Geonosis.

Which causes Padme to remember the conversation she and Obi-Wan had on the Coruscant ship that was heading back to Coruscant after Geonosis. She had told Obi-Wan how their relationship was defiantly going to have to be a secret and he had asked her what she meant and she told him how she had said back on Naboo that if they were to have a secret relationship they wouldn't have to keep it a secret forever and that all they would have to do is keep it a secret until his promise to Qui-Gon was fulfilled as was his vow to Anakin. Which she assumed would happen when Anakin was given the rank of Jedi Knight. They then had another reason to keep their relationship a secret. An that was due to her being a Senator much longer than she had originally planned. Due to her intention having originally been to resign and retire from public life when the bounty hunter and the people he was working for had been brought to justice. An while the bounty hunter was brought to justice the person he was working for had not been. An the Galaxy was at war and the then Supreme Chancellor had put the Senate into recess in order to allow the Senators to prepare their planets and systems for the war. She had told Obi-Wan how some would probably have seen that as a golden opportunity for her to resign and retire from public life. However she couldn't telling him how her people needed her to continue to represent them in the Senate. At least until the war was over. At which time she would announce her intention to resign. Naboo would hold a vote to pick her successor and once her successor was picked she would resign and retire from public life.

She remembers how Obi-Wan had told her that there was no telling how long the war was going to last nor was there any telling how long it would be before Anakin was given the rank of Jedi Knight. Telling her how it could be during the war or it could be after the war a long time after the war. Which is when she suggested that they keep their relationship a secret until Anakin become a Jedi Knight which Obi-Wan agreed to which leads her on to remembering the conversation they had the night Anakin had been made a Jedi Knight and Obi-Wan had been made a Jedi Master and a member of the Council.

The conversation had started off with her pointing out to her husband that Anakin was no longer a Padawan and that he was now a Jedi Knight which meant he had kept his promise to Qui-Gon and he had also fulfilled his vow to Anakin. She then told him how what she was trying to say was that he was now free to leave the Order and he told her that he couldn't and then went on to explain that he could and how some would probably have seen that as a golden opportunity for him to leave the Order but he couldn't. An he then went on to explain that while he did want to leave. If he was to leave the Order at that point in time it would have meant also leaving the Grand Army Of The Republic which meant that he couldn't fight. An that she would still be a Senator due to her having told him how she couldn't leave until the war was over. He went on to say how he had been given two huge honours. The rank of Jedi Master and a seat on the Jedi Council. He went on to say that with him now on the Jedi Council his actions or his decisions could help do what the Republic had up until then had been unable to do. An that was help to gain a significant victory that either turned the tide in the war or helped to bring the war to a successful end. An he went on to say how if he was to leave he would have been turning his back on the Grand Army Of The Republic and Commander Cody and the Jedi Order and Council and Anakin. He had finished by saying how the Army needed him as did the Order and Council at least until the war was over. At which time he had told her that he could leave the Order and announce his intention to resign. At which time she could also announce her intention to resign and then everything she said would happen could. Naboo could hold a vote to pick her new successor and once that person had been picked she could retire from public life with him.

As she thinks about all of this Padme realises that they have already had obstacles that have been put in their way or that they have allowed to get in the way of them being together and she also realises that what Obi-Wan has said and told her is true. Unless they do something to ensure that they can be together now. There probably isn't going to be a good or right time for them to leave the Order or Council. Due to the fact that there will always be something that comes up and stops them.

"With these peace treaty negotiations taking place." Padme says finally breaking the silence between them. "I very much doubt the Queen will be either interested or willing to hold an election for a new Senator to represent them in the Senate." She add and explains.

"So regardless of weather your apart of the negotiations or not. You can't step down as Senator until the negotiations have taken place." Obi-Wan says.

"There is one way that I can step down without there needing to be an election." Padme says. "An that is if I was to choose my own successor." She adds.

"But wouldn't you have to wait until the successor got here from Naboo before you could officially step down?" Obi-Wan asks her.

"Not if my chosen successor was already here on Coruscant." Padme says looking directly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looks back at Padme and slowly realises who she is talking about. "Jar-Jar." He says in an unsure tone of voice.

Padme slowly nods her head.

"Do you think the Queen would accept Jar Jar as your successor?" Obi-Wan asks her. "Given what happened when you left him in charge before?" He adds and asks her.

"I've spoken to him about that." Padme says. "An he told me that he was manipulated by some of the more experienced politicians. An that they preyed on his innocence and convinced him that the creation of an army for the Republic was a course of action that I would have taken." She adds.

"When in point of fact the creation of an army was exactly what you had been fighting against." Obi-Wan says with a small smirk.

"Jar Jar went on to tell me how he felt it was his duty to act in my stead which was why he suggested that the Senate give Palpatine emergency powers." Padme says.

Obi-Wan thinks about what Padme has just said. "I know Jar Jar has a good heart." He says doing his best to make it clear that he is not bad mouthing the first Gungan he ever met. "An his intentions and motives for doing what he did were good like they always are." He adds, "However I feel I have to repeat my previous question." He adds again. "Do you think the Queen would accept Jar Jar as your successor?" He asks again. "Given what happened when you left him in charge before?" He adds and asks again.

"Yes I do." Padme says and tells him. "The reason why I think this is because the main focus right now is going to be the peace treaty negotiations." She adds explaining her reason as to why she thinks the Queen will accept Jar Jar as her successor. "An anybody who is not apart of that as far as the Senate is concerned is not going to have anything really to do. Except find out how the negotiations are going." She adds again. "An then once the negotiations are finished. I am sure the Queen will be more than happy to call for an election to select somebody to be Senator of Naboo permanently." She adds a third time.

Obi-Wan slowly nods his head figuring that Padme knows what she is doing and this does sound like a good plan. "So what are you going to tell the Queen and Supreme Chancellor when they ask you why you are resigning?" He asks changing the subject from Jar Jar.

Padme thinks about this. "Well." She says finally. "I can simply tie my reason for not wishing to be apart of the negotiations in with my reason for wanting to retire." She adds.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme a tad worried about her idea as far as her using their baby as the reason why she is retiring. "Won't that raise more questions?" He asks her thinking about one question in particular that the Queen and or the Supreme Chancellor might ask her.

"I don't think so." Padme says. "An if they do ask more questions." She adds. "I will simply tell them that I would rather keep certain things to myself." She adds again.

Obi-Wan nods his head in understanding and acceptance.

"What about you?" Padme asks looking at her husband and the father of her unborn child. "How are you going to explain to the Council that you wish to leave?" She adds and asks.

Obi-Wan thinks about this. "Well." He says taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. "I think and feel that I am going to have to tell them the truth." He says and tells her.

Padme looks at Obi-Wan in shock at what he has just said. "You mean….your going to tell them about us?" She asks.

"Yes,." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "Us. As in you and me." He adds. "I'm not going to tell them about our child unless I have too." He adds.

"What do you mean unless you have too?" Padme asks with a frown.

"Well." Obi-Wan says taking a deep breath and swallowing hard as well as slowly releasing the breath. "I'm hoping the fact that I have gone against the Jedi code by having a relationship with you will be enough for the Council to either accept my leaving or for them to expel me." He adds and explains. "If it is not." He adds again. "Then I will tell them about our child." He adds a third time.

Padme nods her head in understanding and acceptance. "I do hope that they don't expel you." She says and tells him honestly wanting and hoping that the Council will accept Obi-Wan's wish to leave and let him leave honourably rather than dishonouring him by expelling him.

"I hope so too." Obi-Wan says and tells her. "However weather they let me leave or they expel me it doesn't really matter." He says and tells the woman that he loves more than anything including the Council and the Order. "So long as I am able to be with you and our child that is all that matters." He adds again due to the only other thing he loves as much as his wife being their unborn child.

Padme smiles a small reassured smile.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next morning.

Padme is standing outside of the Supreme Chancellor's office feeling very nervous about what she is about to do. Even though she knows that what she is about to do is the right thing. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard she presses the button next to the doors which let's the Supreme Chancellor's receptionist know she is there. The door opens to reveal the waiting area on the left side of the room as well as the receptionist who is sitting behind his desk on the right side of the room. Padme takes another deep breath as she walks up and stands in front of the male receptionist who looks up and see's Padme come to a stop on the other side of the desk to him.

"Good morning Senator." The receptionist says with a smile.

"Good morning." Padme says doing her best to hide her nervousness. "Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma" She starts to explain/tell the receptionist.

"No need to explain why you are here Senator." The receptionist says tell her as he interrupts her. "The Supreme Chancellor already told me you would be coming." He adds. "Please go right in." He adds again. "They're expecting you." He adds a third time.

Padme turns and goes to make a move towards the door that leads into the Supreme Chancellor's actual office. However she stops and turns to look back down at the receptionist due to what he has just said. "They?" She asks.

The receptionist doesn't say anything. However he smiles a small smile at the Senator who turns and heads for the door leading into the Supreme Chancellor's office. An as she does the door moves to the side when she reaches it.

As soon as she enters the Supreme Chancellor's actual office she looks over to her left to where the Supreme Chancellor's desk is and see's the Supreme Chancellor sitting behind her desk looking back at her with a small smile on her face. While Padme looks at the Supreme Chancellor she can feel another set of eyes on her and turns her head and looks in the direction the feeling of her being watched is coming from. An as she does she see's sitting in one of the two chair on the opposite side of the table to the Supreme Chancellor is her fellow Senator and friend Bail Organa. Who is looking at her with a small smile on his face. _"__I guess that explains the they.__" _Padme mentally thinks to herself.

"Good morning Senator Amidala." Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma says her smile widening due to the fact that the Senator has just noticed Senator Organa.

"Good morning Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma." Padme says as she walks up to the table that the Supreme Chancellor is sitting on the other side of. "Good morning Senator Organa." She adds turning her head to look at Bail. Who is sat on the same side of the table that she is standing on.

"Good morning Senator Amidala." Bail says his smile also widening.

"With all due respect Supreme Chancellor." Padme says turning to face the new head of the Republic and Senate. "Why might I ask is Senator Organa here?" She asks having a feeling she already knows the answer to this question.

Bail's smile widens into an ear to ear smile as he turns his attention from Padme to Mon Mothma who looks at him before turning her attention to Padme. "Well." The Supreme Chancellor says smiling an ear to ear smile of her own. "I thought maybe if I could not convince you to change your mind about not being apart of the group of Senators that will be attending the peace treaty talks." She adds. "Maybe Senator Organa can." She adds and explains at the same time.

Padme smirks as she turns to look from the Supreme Chancellor to Bail having had a feeling that that was the reason the Supreme Chancellor why Bail was here.

"However." Mon Mothma says causing Padme to turn her attention from Bail back to her. "Before we get to us trying to get you to change your mind." She adds. "We would first like to know why you do not wish to be apart of the group of Senators that will be attending the peace treaty negotiations." She adds again.

Padme takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "Well Supreme Chancellor." She says as she turns to look at the vacant seat. "May I please sit down?" She asks thinking and feeling that she will be less nervous if she is sitting down.

"Of course." Mon Mothma says gesturing for Padme to take the vacant seat. Which Padme does and as she does both the Supreme Chancellor and Bail take the opportunity to look at the outfit that Padme is wearing today which begins with a low cut glossy purple dress decorated with swirling embroidery over which she is wearing a fluffy dark blue V-neck cloak which is clasped with two beaded tassels. Down her shoulders and the side of her sleeves runs an intricately embroidered floral pattern. There are beaded tassels where this pattern meets the neck and her sleeves are loose. Her hair is done in a simple style with it curled along the side until it meets in the back. It is held behind her head with a wide embossed silver band with three other smaller bands at intervals down the length of her hair. Her headpiece consists of four metal headbands sprouting from the thick of her twisted hair.

Both Bail and Mon Mothma also notice something different about this outfit to all of the other outfits that Padme has worn over the past five months. Something which causes the two of them to turn and look at each other when they notice it. An as the two of them look at each other. Bail gives Mon Mothma a slight nod of the head and smirks at her. Which Mon Mothma returns with a nod of her own head and a smirk of her own.

"Well Supreme Chancellor." Padme says causing both Mon Mothma and Bail to turn their attention from each other to her. "The reason why I turned down your request for me to be apart of the group of Senators that will be attending the peace treaty negotiations." Padme starts off by saying as she looks across the table at the Supreme Chancellor. "Is because….I can imagine the negotiations being very tense to begin with due to the amount of mistrust and all of the other feelings that are going to be felt on both sides and the tension will no doubt get worse before it get's better." She says using the same reason she had given Obi-Wan for not wanting to be apart of the negotiations to the Supreme Chancellor. "An in my condition." She adds. "Tension is the last thing. I need right now." She adds again having been temped to say "we" in reference to both herself and her unborn baby. However feeling it best she refers to just herself.

Mon Mothma looks at Padme partly genuinely confused by what she has just said. An yet at the same time still partly confident she knows to what her young friend is referring too. "Why is tension the last thing you need right now?" She asks not being able to think of a better way to ask the question she just has.

Padme looks down at her stomach smiling a small smile due to her having worn the outfit she decided to wear today intentionally. Due to the fact that unlike all of the other outfits she has worn since she discovered that she was and is expecting. This outfit does not hide her pregnancy as well as the others did. An she was sure those that knew her well enough like Mon Mothma and Bail although she had not expected to see him today. She was sure that the former Senator now Supreme Chancellor and Senator Organa would have noticed the change. An although there is a part of her that both thinks and feels as though both of her two Senate friends either did or have noticed. She decides to tell them as she slowly lifts her head and looks across the table once again at the Supreme Chancellor. "Because." She says taking a deep breath due to this being the first time she has told anybody other than Obi-Wan and Anakin. "I'm pregnant." She says having felt nervous telling the two people in the room with her. An yet now that she has told them she can't help but feel relived.

Mon Mothma looks at Padme doing her best to hold back the smile that is threatening to break through onto her face. As she turns and looks at Bail who is looking at her having an equally hard if not harder time as she is trying not to smile. The reason she thinks that he is having a harder time than she is trying not to smile is because she can see the corners of his mouth fighting to turn up and she knows if she looks at Bail much longer she is either going to end up smiling or laughing at the struggle her friend is having trying not to smile. An so she turns her head back around to face Padme and decides to share her's and Bail's little secret. "I know." She says letting the smile that she has been holding back spread across her face.

Padme looks at Mon Mothma with an expression of shock horror and disbelief on her face. "You know?" She asks her voice a mix of the same emotions as her facial expression.

"Well." Mon Mothma says slightly embarrassed. "I didn't know for sure." She adds. "However I had an idea." She adds again.

Padme slowly turns her head from looking at the Supreme Chancellor to looking at the man sitting next to her. Who also has an ear to ear smile on his face. "An you Bail?" Padme asks having a feel she already knows the answer to the question she just asked. Due to the look on her friend's face.

"I knew." Bail says. "For definite." He adds.

"How?" Padme asks unable to believe how either of them could have known for definite. Even though she is shocked that either of them even suspected. Due to her having tried so hard to hide it not just as far as her attire was concerned but in anyway and everyway that she could.

"Breha has been pregnant enough times for me to notice the signs." Bail says with a smirk.

Padme smiles feeling a bit silly for having not realised that Bail would have come to recognise the signs of an expecting mother. Due to the fact that like he said his wife Breha has been pregnant a lot of times. Unfortunately none of those pregnancies have ended with her giving birth.

"As a matter of fact." Bail says causing Padme to focus on the present and not think about what both Bail and Breha have gone through with the number of times she has been pregnant. An the number of times the pregnancy has not ended well. As well as it stopping her from thinking about how what has happened to Bail and Breha could still happen to her and Obi-Wan. "My dove is probably going to kill me for telling you both this." Bail adds. "However I know I can trust you both to keep it to yourselves." He adds a third time using his nickname for Breha who he refers to as "my dove"

Both Padme and Mon Mothma look at one and other having a feeling that they know what is coming.

"We are expecting again." Bail says sounding both happy as well as excited and yet at the same time nervous.

"Congratulations Bail." Mon Mothma says smiling at him.

"Thank you Supreme Chancellor." Bail says with a slight bow of his head.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Padme says smiling at her friend and secretly hoping that this time. Bail and his wife are able to for fill their dream of having a child together. "How far along is she?" She adds and asks not wanting to jinx them but unable to help her curiosity.

"Five going on six months." Bail says and tells Padme.

"The same as me." Padme says a little surprised. "Do you know the sex of the baby?" She adds and asks.

Bail looks at Padme with a smirk.

"Sorry." Padme says hanging her head in embarrassment.

"It's alright." Bail says his smirk turning into a smile. "I understand how you are feeling." He adds. "Yes we know the sex of the babies." He adds answering his younger friend's question.

"Babies?" Mon Mothma asks.

Bail turns and looks at Mon Mothma unable to stop himself from smiling. "We're expecting twins." He adds. "A boy and a girl." He adds again telling both of his friends the sexes of each child.

Padme and Mon Mothma look at Bail in shock and surprise. However their looks of shocks and surprise quickly turn into smile.

"Have you thought of any names?" Padme asks now even more hopefully that Breha carries the twins to full term.

"Well." Bail says feeling as though he should not be getting over excited or be building either his or his dove's hopes up. Due to what they have both suffered in the past and yet feeling as though this time they may actually get the end result that they want. "We don't want to jinx it." He adds. "However we have talked and agreed that we will call the boy Luke and the girl Leia." He adds again.

Padme smiles at Bail liking the names.

"An you?" Bail asks looking back at Padme curiously.

Padme hangs her head feeling as though she should have known her asking questions about Bail and Breha's expected would cause Bail to ask her questions about her's and Obi-Wan's. "Well." She says lifting her head and looking between both Bail and Mon Mothma as she talks. "Me and….the father." She says wanting to tell both of her two friends who the father is however feeling it best not too until they are both free of their current occupations and employments. "Don't know the sex of the baby." She says and tells them wishing she could tell them not only who the father is but also the sex of the baby. "However we have talked and agreed on the following names." She adds again. "If it's a boy we're going to call him Qui-Gon….Naberrie." She says intentionally as well as reluctantly omitting her married surname as well as her husband the father's surname. "An if it's a girl we're going to call her Corde Shmi Naberrie." She adds.

"Interesting names." Mon Mothma says causing Padme to look at her. "Well." The Supreme Chancellor says deciding to get back to business and the reason she called the Senator of Naboo and the Senator from Alderan here. "Since you are in a rather….delicate position or situation." She says looking at Padme. "One that will not be shared with anybody outside of this room." She adds looking over at Bail who nods his head in understanding and agreement to what she has just said. As she turns her head and looks back at Padme. "I understand and accept your decision not to be apart of the group of Senators that will be attending the peace treaty talks." She finishes as she slowly get's to her feet. "An if there is nothing else." She says. "I will bid both of you a good day." She says not meaning to rush her two friends out however due to what she has just been told as far as her friend and former fellow Senator's condition she now has to try and find somebody to take Padme's place.

"Actually Supreme Chancellor." Padme says getting to her feet and seeing Bail get to his feet out of the corner of her eye. "There is something else I need to both tell you and talk to you about." She adds focusing her attention on Mon Mothma who looks back at her and slowly sits back down in her seat as does both Padme and Bail.

"An that would be?" Mon Mothma asks once all three of them are once again seated.

Padme looks at the Supreme Chancellor doing her best to try and think of the best way of telling as well as asking her friend and now superior what she needs to both tell her and ask her. "Like Breha I still have five going on six months left of my pregnancy before I am due to give birth." She starts off by saying. "An I know that for at least a couple of those months I can or rather I could continue to do my job as Senator." She adds. "An with these peace treaty negotiations taking place. I know that they are going to be the main focus right now and anybody who is not apart of that. Such as myself is not going to have anything really to do." She adds again. "So there is no real reason why I could not continue to be Senator." She adds a third time. "However. Once the negotiations are complete and the peace treaty is signed." She continues. "Things are going to start to pick up again and I will either have given birth or be close to giving birth by this time. Also I feel as though I have both done everything I can as well as given everything I have to give to both the Senate and my home planet. For these reasons. I have decided that I am going to step down as Senator of Naboo." She finishes looking or rather staring at the Supreme Chancellor as she says this.

Bail looks at Padme with wide eyes. Unable to believe what she has just said although there is a part of him that can understand her reasons for doing this. As well as see the logic behind her reasons for doing this. An yet still being in a state of shock due to him having never imagined that the young former Queen now Senator of her home planet would ever step down or leave the Senate.

Mon Mothma is equally shocked even though she also understands both Padme's reasons as well as the logic behind her young friend's decision. "Well." She says doing her best to get over her shock. "While I can understand your reasons for doing this." She adds. "As well as see the logic behind it." She adds again. "With these peace treaty negotiations taking place I very much doubt the Queen of Naboo will be interested or willing to hold an election for a new Senator to represent them in the Senate." She adds. "So regardless of weather your apart of the negotiations or not Senator Amidala." She says looking at her young friend with sympathetic eyes. "I am afraid you can not step down as Senator until the negotiations have taken place." She finishes.

Padme smiles a small smile having anticipated or rather known that the Supreme Chancellor would bring this up. As she goes to respond to what she has just said.

"Actually Supreme Chancellor." Bail says causing Padme to stop before she has a chance to speak and turn to look at him as does Mon Mothma. "There is one way that Senator Amidala can step down without there needing to be an election." Bail adds able to feel Padme's eyes on him however he focuses his attention on the Supreme Chancellor.

"An that is?" Mon Mothma asks looking at Bail who is the most experienced Senator out the three of them even though she is no longer a Senator herself and now Supreme Chancellor.

Bail turns his head and looks at Padme.

"That is if I was to choose my own successor." Padme says taking the look Bail has just given her as her cue to take over the conversation.

Mon Mothma turns her attention from Bail to Padme with a frown. "Wouldn't you still have to wait until the successor got here from Naboo before you could officially step down though?" She asks.

"Not if my chosen successor was already here on Coruscant." Padme says looking back at the Supreme Chancellor.

Mon Mothma looks back at Padme and slowly realises who she is talking about. "Your referring to representative Binks." She says in a rather shocked and surprised tone of voice.

Padme slowly nods her head.

"Do you think the Queen would accept him as your successor?" Bail asks causing Padme to turn her head and look at him. "Given what happened when you left him in charge before?" Bail adds and asks.

"I've spoken with representative Binks about that. An he told me that he was manipulated by some of the more experienced politicians." Padme says and tells the two other people in the room with her. "An that they preyed on his innocence and convinced him that the creation of an army for the Republic was a course of action that I would have taken." She adds.

"Even though the creation of an army was exactly what you had been fighting against." Mon Mothma says with a serious expression on her face.

"representative Binks went on to tell me how he felt it was his duty to act in my stead. Which was why he suggested that the Senate give the former Supreme Chancellor emergency powers." Padme says. "Jar Jar has a good heart." She adds. "An his intentions and motives for doing what he did were good." She adds again,

"I do not doubt you Senator." Mon Mothma says looking at Padme who looks back at her. "However I feel I have to repeat Senator Organa's previous question." She adds and says. "Do you think the Queen would accept representative Binks as your successor given what happened when you left him in charge before?" She adds and asks again.

"I do not think she would Supreme Chancellor." Padme says doing her best to be as respectful as possible. "I know that she will." She adds. "For I have been in contact with the Queen and told her that I wish to step down and that I would like for representative Binks to take my place as the temporary Senator of Naboo. Until the peace treaty negotiations have been complete. Once that has happened the Queen has agreed to call for an election to select somebody to be Senator of Naboo permanently." She adds.

Mon Mothma looks at Padme both surprised and impressed with how she has already sorted everything as far as who will follow her as Senator of Naboo etc is concerned. "It seems as though you have everything already sorted." She says with a small smile.

Padme looks back at Mon Mothma and smiles a small smile back.

"Have you spoken to representative Binks?" Mon Mothma asks curiously.

"Yes." Padme says having spoken with the Queen last night after Obi-Wan had left her quarters and spoken to Jar Jar earlier this morning. "He is willing to take my place within the Senate. Until the peace treaty negotiations have been dealt with. An then there will be an election." She says and tells the Supreme Chancellor.

Mon Mothma nods her head in understanding.

"All I need now Supreme Chancellor." Padme says looking at the woman sitting across from her feeling a tad nervous even though she is sure she knows what the Supreme Chancellor's answer to what she is about to say will be. "Is your permission for this transition to take place." She adds.

Mon Mothma looks at Padme and slowly turns her attention from the Senator of Naboo to Bail who looks back at her. As the Supreme Chancellor slowly turns her attention back to Padme as she slowly get's to her feet causing both Padme and Bail to get to their's as they both watch as the Supreme Chancellor walks around the desk and stands a short distance in front of Padme and offers the Senator her had. "You have my permission for this transition to take place Senator Amidala." Mon Mothma says with an ear to ear smile on her face.

Padme takes the Supreme Chancellor's hand in her's as the two of them shake hands. "Thank you Supreme Chancellor." She says as they do so smiling a small grateful as well as relived smile back as she turns to face Bail who offers her his hand which she accepts.

"Good luck Padme." Bail says as he shakes hands with his young friend.

"Thank you Bail." Padme says now smiling an ear to ear smile as she let's go of her friend's hand.

"Well." Mon Mothma says causing both Padme and Bail to turn their attention to her. "If there is nothing else Senators." Mon Mothma says looking between Padme and Bail. "I will bid both of you a good day." She adds.

"Good day Chancellor." Padme says as she turns and heads for the door leading out of the room.

"Good day Chancellor." Bail says as he follows Padme out of the room and they both leave the Supreme Chancellor's office and head in separate directions with Bail heading for his office and Padme heading for her's.

Once she reaches her office. Padme walks over to the window and looks across the city at the Jedi Temple. An while she can't stop smiling as she does so. Due to the fact that very soon she will no longer be Senator of Naboo and that she will be free to finally start living her life the way she wants and for herself instead of living her life for others something which she has been more than happy and willing to do until now. As she looks at the Jedi Temple there is a part of her that can't help but both think about and wonder how her husband and the father of her unborn child. Obi-Wan's meeting with the Council is going.

Meanwhile across Coruscant in the Jedi Temple.

The doors to the Jedi Council chamber open and Master Yoda leads the Council members in to the room where they all stand in front of their seats and wait until all of the other members are in the same position standing in front of their seat.

"Council members." Master Yoda says.

An with that Master Yoda along with the rest of the Council members in unison recite the mantra of the Council

"With all of us may the Force be and may the peace of this temple be ours. A place open to thought and speech. A realm of mutual respect and a haven of shared noble purpose. Let us take these seats together with no one above the others. May we work together free from the restraints of ego and jealousy. At this gathering and all others to come."

"Council members." Master Yoda says. "Seated you may be." He adds.

An with that all of the Council members sit down in their seats and all eyes turn on the Grand Master.

"Decided I have." Master Yoda says looking around the room as he speaks. "Which members of the Council will attend the peace treaty negotiations." He adds. "First Master Skywalker." He says focusing his attention on Anakin.

Anakin looks back at Master Yoda rather shocked by what he has just said. However he manages to hide his shock as he slowly bows his head showing the Grand Master that he accepts the decision he has made.

"Master Ki-Adi-Mundi." Master Yoda says turning his attention from Anakin to the Council member he has just mentioned who looks back at him and bows his head. "Master Plo Koon." Master Yoda says turning his attention to Council member and Jedi Master Plo Koon who looks back at him and bows his head. "Master Eeth Koth." Master Yoda says looking at Eeth Koth who looks back at him and bows his head. "Myself." Master Yoda says. "An Master Kenobi." He finishes turning his attention to Obi-Wan who looks back at him. However he does not bow his head in acceptance of the decision he has made which causes all of the other Council members eyes including Anakin's to focus on Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi." Master Yoda says looking at Obi-Wan rather shock and or surprised.

"Do you not accept my decision?" He adds and asks sounding curious but not angry with the fellow Council member and Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan looks back at the Grand Master focusing his attention on him. Although he can feel all of the other Council members eyes on him including Anakin's. As he takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "With your permission Master Yoda." He says doing his best to hide his nervousness. "May I please be permitted to address the Council?" He adds and asks.

All of the Council members who have been staring at Obi-Wan turn their attention to Master Yoda who keeps his focus on Obi-Wan and slowly nods his head letting Obi-Wan know that he has his permission to address the Council.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan says as he slowly get's to his feet and walks to the centre of the room. "Master." He says focusing his attention on Yoda. "While I am both humbled and honoured that you would consider me worthy to be apart of this distinguished group of Jedi that will be attending the peace treaty negotiations." He says speaking from his heart. "I am afraid….I must decline accepting such an honour." He adds.

The other Council members turn their attention to Master Yoda while the Grand Master simply focus's his attention on the young Jedi Master and Council member that is standing in the middle of the room.

"An why do this must you Master Kenobi?" Master Yoda asks him.

"Because my Master." Obi-Wan says taking another deep breath and swallowing hard. "I….I no longer wish to be a Jedi." He adds.

All of the other Council members in the room are shocked to hear this except for Anakin Ki-Adi-Mundi and Master Yoda.

"With yours and the Council's permission." Obi-Wan says forcing himself to keep his focus on Master Yoda. "I am formally request that I be allowed to leave both this Council and the Order." He adds.

"Why wish you leave Council and Order Master Kenobi?" Master Yoda asks showing absolutely no signs of emotion what so ever in his facial expression or his tone of voice.

"The reason why I wish to leave the Council and the Order Master." Obi-Wan says hating and wishing that the Grand Master would show some sign of emotion anger disappointment etc. "Is because I have….violated the Jedi Code and formed an attachment to somebody outside of the Order." He adds despite wishing for the Grand Master to show some signs of emotion either anger or disappointment etc and despite how hard it is for him to tell the Council what he is telling them. Obi-Wan feels no shame in what he has done. The only shame he feels is that he had to keep it a secret due to him having not wanted to do this and yet knowing that he had no choice.

There is silence within the chamber for a couple of minutes.

"This….attachment you have made." Master Yoda says finally breaking the silence. "Strong it is?" He adds and asks.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan says nodding his head.

"Unbreakable?" Master Yoda asks.

Obi-Wan looks at the Grand Master a tad confused as to what he means by what he has just asked. "Yes Master." He says his confusion evident in his tone of voice.

Master Yoda slowly turns his attention from Obi-Wan to Master Ki-Adi-Mundi who looks back at him.

"Leave the Order and Council you do not have to Obi-Wan." Master Yoda says as he slowly turns his attention from Ki-Adi-Mundi back to Obi-Wan. "Grant you exception from the no attachment law we can." He adds. "For done it in the past have we." He adds again. "Do it again. We can and will." He adds a third time.

Anakin turns his attention from Master Yoda to Obi-Wan wanting to smile a small smile however managing to hide it. The reason he wants to smile is while he understands the Grand Master's desire not to loose a Jedi like Obi-Wan he also knows that his former mentor Master and teacher will either refuse or at the very least attempt to refuse what the Grand Master is officering him. Due to the fact that Obi-Wan does not like to be treated any differently from any other Master Knight Padawan or Council member. Even though there is one other Council member who has been allowed to have the type of attachment that Obi-Wan has. An that is Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Obi-Wan turns his head and looks at Master Ki-Adi-Mundi who looks back at him and as the two look at one and other Obi-Wan thinks about what the fellow Council member and Master has had to go through as far as him being allowed to have attachments is concerned. For example he was required by the Jedi Order not to view his family as attachments a balance Obi-Wan knows from having spoken to the Jedi Master that he has found extremely difficult. "With no disrespect intended to Master Ki-Adi-Mundi." Obi-Wan says looking at Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and bowing his head in a show of respect as he slowly turns his head and looks at Master Yoda. "When I was a Padawan I did not wish to be treated differently to the other Padawan's as to how I became a Knight." He says and tells the Grand Master. "An now that I am a Jedi Master and member of this Council I do not wish to be treated any differently to any other Jedi Master or member of this Council." He adds. "I have broken the Code which is one of the reasons why I am asking to be allowed to leave the Order and Council." He adds again. "Alternatively if you will not permit me to leave the Order and Council….I will accept expulsion." He says breathing heavily. "For not only have I broken the Code by developing an attachment. Something which I have kept secret from both this Order and Council for the past three years." He continues on. "The person that I have developed the attachment too and with." Obi-Wan says having hoped that it would not come to this. An yet willing to do whatever it takes for him to either be allowed to leave the Order and Council or for him to be expelled from the Order and Council if he must be. "She is with child." He says finally.

Anakin turns his attention from looking at Obi-Wan to looking at Master Yoda as do all the other members of the Council.

"So determined are you to be with this person." Master Yoda says. "That you would be willing to accept expulsion?" He adds and asks.

"If the Council refuse my request to leave." Obi-Wan says doing his best to try and make it clear to the Grand Master and his fellow Council members that he does not want to be expelled. However if it is the only way for him to be with Padme and his unborn son or daughter. Then he will accept expulsion if he must. "Then yes Master." He adds. "I will accept expulsion." He adds again.

Master Yoda then turns his attention from Obi-Wan to each member of the Council finishing with Anakin who is looking at him as is every other member of the Council. As he looks at the "Chosen One" The Grand Master remembers back to his conversation with Qui-Gon.

_"Proven right you were Qui-Gon…..The Chosen One Anakin is….Wonder I do what now he will do…..That depends on which direction the Council and Order goes….If the direction of the Council and Order does not change….Then I see him leaving the Order and the Council.…..An if the direction of the Council and order does change?…..Then I see him staying with the Order and the Council and him helping the change.…..How do this will he?…..By teaching the Order and the Council….An while he is teaching….He can still learn a great deal also.…..What else can he learn?…..He could learn what you had taught and were teaching Master Windu…..Tell me can you the changes that the Order and Council will make?…..I can not be specific Master….The choice on which path the Council and Order takes must be yours and yours alone….For you are the Grand Master and head of both Order and Council….However one of the changes that the Order and Council will make….Is a change that you have been considering ever since your meeting with my former Padawan and Anakin on your way back from Geonosis…..Know about that do you?….How feel you about it?…..__It could be argued that this is not the first time my former Padawan has been in love__…__.at least some could argue that point__…__.__However there are different forms of love. There is your first love which is what I think Cesasi was your second love which is what I think Siri Tachi was….An then there is your great love or your one true love…..An I think that is what my Padawan has found.…..Meditate on this. I will."_

An meditate on it. The Grand Master had. However he had not expected to be confronted or forced to make a choice concerning how he dealt with Master Kenobi's secret which he had known about since he and the late Master Windu had had their meeting with then Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker on their way back from Geonosis. While he had known about Obi-Wan's attachment to Senator Amidala. What he had not known was that the Senator was now with child. As he continues to look at Anakin Master Yoda thinks about what Qui-Gon said about how if the Order and Council change the "Chosen One" will stay and help the Order and Council to change. However if the Order and Council don't change then he will leave. An as he thinks about this the Grand Master wonders how Anakin would react if he was to refuse his former Master's request to be allowed to leave the Order and Council. As well as how he would react if he expelled his former Master for having broken the Code. He also thinks about what Qui-Gon suggested and that being that he teach Anakin what he had been teaching Master Windu which was everything the late Jedi Master and Council member would have needed to learn in order for him to one day become Grand Master in his place. As he thinks about all of this a plan starts to form in the Grand Master's mind as he slowly turns his attention from Anakin to Obi-Wan.

"Expel you the Council will not Obi-Wan." Master Yoda says. "Accept your request to leave. The Council and Order we do." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at the Grand Master in shock at what he has just said.

"May the Force be with you." Master Yoda says. "An Senator Amidala." He adds.

Obi-Wan looks at he Grand Master even more shocked at what he has just said than him both accepting as well as allowing him to leave the Council and Order. However he slowly starts to get over his shock and smiles at the diminutive Grand Master as he bows his head. "Thank you Master." He says gratefully.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Five months later.

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asks as he stands next to Obi-Wan with both of them with their backs to the rest of the guests and them both facing the Priest Father Stewart who is facing both them and the guests.

Obi-Wan laughs nervously at the question his former Padawan has just asked him. "You know taking into consideration the fact that I have already done this once. You would think I would be a little less nervous this time." He says in response.

"Yes but last time you were only getting married in front of her family and the Priest." Anakin says back. "This time you have the Supreme Chancellor. Members of the Senate. Members of the Jedi Order. Members of the Jedi Council. Not to mention the Grand Master himself." He says and tells his former mentor.

"Let us not forget that I also have the future Grand Master as my best man." Obi-Wan says turning his head to look at the man as well as Jedi Master and Council member who will one day take over from Master Yoda as the Grand Master and leader of the Jedi Order and Council.

"Yes there is him too." Anakin says with a smirk.

"Don't try and be humble Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells his former Apprentice as he turns his attention from him back to the Priest. "It doesn't suit you." He adds in a teasing tone of voice.

Anakin laughs.

"As I understand it." Obi-Wan says once Anakin has gotten over his laughter deciding to change the subject from the number of guest that are here this time compared to the last time he did this to something else in an attempt to try and calm himself down. "You have already made a few suggestions on how to….now what was the word Master Yoda said you had used?" He asks continuing his teasing of his former student while continuing to focus his attention on the Priest.

"I believe the word I used was "Improve" Anakin says with an ear to ear smile on his face.

"Ah yes." Obi-Wan says pretending as though he has only just remembered. "A rather….risky choice of word considering how long Master Yoda has been Grand Master and leader of both the Order and Jedi Council wouldn't you say?" He adds and asks.

"You know me Obi-Wan." Anakin says once again doing his best to at the very least sound humble like he had when Obi-Wan had mentioned him being his best man and future Grand Master.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says turning his head and looking at Anakin. "I'm happy and honoured to say that I do." He adds meaning what he says.

Anakin turns his head and looks at his former mentor and Master and now best friend outside of the Order and Council. An as he looks at his former Master he can't help but shake his head as he turns to face the front. "I still find it hard to get used to seeing you without your beard and moustache." He says and tells the man standing next to him.

"That makes two of us." Obi-Wan says back as he too faces forward. "Every time I look into a mirror or even pass a mirror I have to look again." He adds.

"What made you grow the beard and moustache in the first place?" Anakin asks curiously having always wanted to know and yet having never had the courage to ask for some unknown reason.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile. "Padme once asked me the same question." He says and tells his young friend.

"An your answer was?" Anakin asks back.

"I told her how I felt as though I needed something to make me look as though I was old enough to have a Padawan." Obi-Wan says and tells his now former Padawan.

"So you did it to make yourself look older than you actually are?" Anakin asks.

Obi-Wan nods his head.

"What did Padme say?" Anakin asks curiously.

"She told me that I shouldn't have." Obi-Wan says smiling at both the memory of the conversation he and Padme had about his facial hair as well as at the thought of his wife or soon to be in the public's eyes his "official" wife. "Saying how I didn't need it and that while I may have looked young in appearance to hear me speak according to her I have wisdom far beyond my years." He adds quoting what Padme had said to him.

"That sounds like something Padme would say." Anakin says with an ear to ear smile secretly agreeing with the former Queen and former Senator of Naboo. "So how did she convince you to get rid of it?" He adds and asks.

"Part of the deal we made." Obi-Wan says smiling a small smile.

Anakin turns his head and looks at Obi-Wan curiously.

"I said I would shave my facial hair off." Obi-Wan says and explains. "If she agreed that we had the wedding before the birth of our child." He adds keeping his focus in front of him. Even though he can feel his former Padawan's eyes on him.

Anakin shakes his head as he refocuses his attention on the present. "The Negotiator strikes again." He says with an ear to ear smile.

"She did throw in one added stipulation to agreeing to this deal." Obi-Wan says and tells his best male friend.

"An that was?" Anakin asks curiously.

"I had to wear my Jedi robes." Obi-Wan says and tells him.

Anakin turns his head and looks at Obi-Wan. "Can it be that the great Negotiator has finally met his match?" He asks in a shocked and at the same time teasing tone of voice.

"Shut up Anakin." Obi-Wan says and tells his former student while smiling an ear to ear smile.

Meanwhile in one of the bedrooms of the bedrooms.

Sola walks up behind her younger sister who is standing in front of a full length mirror looking at herself in the mirror. "De ja vu." She says looking at her little sister in the mirror.

"I know." Padme says looking back at her sister in the mirror. "An I feel as excited and nervous as I did then." She adds.

"Well." Sola says as she finishes making sure that the outfit Padme is wearing is perfect. "You both managed to go through with this once." She says as well as both tells and reminds her younger sister. "I see no reason why you can't go through with it again." She adds.

"Yes." Padme says with an ear to ear smile. "But you said that some people are able to go through with the wedding but they don't always get the happily ever after." She adds and says to her older sister. "Do you think we will?" She adds and asks doing her best to be serious and yet unable to stop herself from smiling.

Sola looks at her little sister in the mirror and smiles an ear to ear smile. "I don't think you will." She says. "I know you will." She adds.

Padme looks at herself in the mirror feeling as confident and sure as Sola sounds as well as looks. "So do I." She says aloud.

Padme takes a deep breath which she releases slowly as she swallows hard as she slowly turns away from the mirror around to face her sister. "How do I look?" She asks.

"Perfect." Sola says and tells her.

Padme nods her head in acceptance as she takes another deep breath and swallows hard as there is a knock on the door. Which causes both sisters to turn their heads in the direction of the door.

"Come in." Sola says.

The door opens to reveal their dad. "Everything's ready outside." He says and tells the two of them.

"Everything is ready up here." Sola says in response. "I'll go down and get into position." She adds meaning that she is going to go down and take her seat. As she walks up to her sister and hug her tightly before she turns and goes over and picks up her handbag and heads for the door. "See you both out there." She says as she walks through the door into and out of the room.

Ruwee watches his oldest daughter leave the room and shut the door behind her before turning his attention to his youngest.

"Well dad." Padme says looking at her father. "How do I look?" She asks.

"Well." Ruwee says smiling an ear to ear smile. "I said it before I'll say it again." He adds. "You've been a Queen and a Senator." He says and tells her. "An despite having worn some very fancy outfits and clothes during your time as both." He adds again. "You've never looked more beautiful than you do today." He finishes. "Except for the first time you did this." He adds quickly.

Padme laughs and smiles at her father.

"Are you ready to become Mrs Kenobi?" Ruwee asks his daughter. "Again?" He adds and asks.

"Do you have the ring?" Padme asks looking at her father with a half happy half serious expression on her face.

"I have the one you give to Obi-Wan." Ruwee says. "Anakin has the one he gives to you." He adds and tells her.

"Then I am ready." Padme says now smiling an ear to ear smile as she takes her father's arm and the two head for the door. "An dad." Padme says stopping suddenly and causing her dad to stop and turn and look at her. "It's Kenobi Naberrie." Padme says once again correcting her father on what her surname is and in the eyes of all of the guests apart from her family is going to be once she is married to Obi-Wan again. Ruwee simply smiles at her as the two of them turn to face the direction that they are headed and continue on their way.

Meanwhile outside.

Just like the first time they got married in front of Padme's family the sun is just beginning to set as Obi-Wan turns his head and watches as Sola stands next to her mum and as she does she see's him looking at her and winks at him just like she did the first time. Which causes him to smile at her as he takes a deep breath and swallows hard still finding it hard to believe that he is as nervous as he was the first time they did this. An unable to wonder or doubt that the reason for him being so nervous might be due to the fact that this time they are not just getting married in front of his "in laws" but also as Anakin had said the Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma. Senator Organa and Representative Binks. As well as other Senators who had asked to attend that knew Padme. As well as Master Yoda and Anakin and other members of the Council as well as Knights and Masters of the Order that had asked to attend that knew him. Despite how nervous he is though he is also grateful that everybody important to both himself and Padme are here. Although as he thinks about it Obi-Wan realises that there is still one person missing that he really wishes could have been here. However he does his best not to focus on his former Master and mentor not being able to be here and focuses on who is here.

"You seem a little on edge Obi-Wan." Anakin whispers to his former Master unable to help teasing him a little bit more.

"I hope your as on edge as I am when you get married." Obi-Wan whispers back in response.

"You of all people should know that Jedi aren't allowed"

"No." Obi-Wan says interrupting Anakin from what he was just about to say. "Jedi are not allowed to get married or have attachments." He adds. "At least not at the moment." He adds again. "However as I understanding it those were two of the….improvements that you suggested to Master Yoda." He adds. "Is this true?" He asks as he turns his head and looks at Anakin.

Anakin turns and looks at Obi-Wan and can tell by the look on his former teacher's face that while he is asking one question what he is really doing is asking or looking for something completely different to what he is either asking or talking about. An Anakin has a feeling he knows what his former mentor is trying to figure out. Which causes him to turn his attention back to the front. "It's true." He says doing his best to sound emotionless.

Obi-Wan continues to look or rather stare at Anakin for a few more minutes before he finally turns his attention back to the front as well. "I can't help but wonder why you would suggest these two….improvements." He says in a whisper.

"Like I told Master Yoda." Anakin says doing his best not to be defensive in his response. "To improve the Council and the Order." He adds.

Obi-Wan smiles a small smile knowing that what Anakin has just said is not true although deciding to tease his former student the way his former student has been teasing him. "You know Padme is no longer a member of the Senate. However she still hear's things from her friends who are still Senators and about those Senators who she is friends with." He says. "An according to Senator Organa." He adds. "There is a rumour going around about the Supreme Chancellor." He adds again.

Anakin swallows hard doing his best to keep his focus on directly in front of him so as not to give anything away to Obi-Wan. "Really?" He asks doing his best to sound nonchalant.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says able to tell from his years of knowing Anakin that he is on to something. "The rumour is that she is dating somebody." He adds and tells Anakin.

Anakin does his best not to react to this news. "Well." He says doing his best to think fast on his feet. "She's an attractive young woman….there are just as many Senators in the Senate that are single as there are married ones." He adds.

"Ah but there is more to this rumour than just the Supreme Chancellor dating somebody." Obi-Wan says. "You see according to this rumour….the Supreme Chancellor isn't just dating anybody or to be more specific she isn't dating somebody within the Senate….she's dating somebody within the Jedi Order….specifically somebody who is on the Jedi Council." He adds.

Anakin takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "If the Supreme Chancellor was dating somebody on the Jedi Council they would be breaking the code." He says and tells his former Master.

"Unless the code was changed." Obi-Wan says after a brief silence.

Anakin turns his head and looks at Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry Anakin." Obi-Wan says with an ear to ear smile on his face. "You kept mine and Padme's secret." He adds. "We'll keep yours and the Supreme Chancellor's." He adds again.

Anakin slowly turns his attention back to the front. "Thank you." He says.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and swallows hard as he and his former Padawan stand in a now comfortable silence despite Obi-Wan still feeling nervous about what he is about to do or rather go through again as they wait for the woman he loves to appear at his side.

Padme meanwhile is doing her best to stop her hands from shaking as badly as they did the last time she did this. As she and her father walk down the isle and up to Obi-Wan who is wearing his Jedi robes just as he promised. Although there is a part of her that still wishes she hadn't made the deal for them to have the wedding before she gave birth to their child. At the same time she is glad that they did. Due to the fact that not only does she get to do this again only this time in front of everybody who matters to both herself and Obi-Wan. She also get's to see him in his Jedi robes one more time and get's to see him without his beard and moustache. Which did suit him but wasn't that much fun when she kissed him or visa versa although she'd never told him this. As she refocuses her attention on the present she notices her dad let's go of her hand and moves away from her.

Obi Wan silently takes Padme's other hand to the one she has just had linked in her dad's arm in his. Allowing her to feel due to his hand shaking just as much as her hand is. That he is just as nervous as she is.

Father Stewart begins the ceremony with the same talk he gave when they did this last time. Talking about the union of marriage and the responsibilities of a husband and wife which both Obi-Wan and Padme hear very little of due to their focus being on one and other and as they look into one and other's eyes they can feel themselves relaxing.

As he stares into his already privately while soon to be publicly wife's eyes Obi-Wan can't help but once again admire the outfit that she is wearing as well as smell her perfume and feel her soft hand in his her fingers laced through his.

"Do you have the rings?" Father Stewart asks causing Obi-Wan to refocus his attention on the present.

"Yes." Padme says as she turns to face her father. "This time we do." She whispers to the Priest causing him to smile at her as she continues to turn around and face her father while swapping hands with Obi-Wan so that one of her hand's is still holding on to his as she goes to take the ring from her dad. Who hands it to her and once she has it Padme turns back around to face Obi-Wan. "I Padme Amidala Naberrie. Take thee Obi-Wan Kenobi. To be my lawfully wedded husband." She says glad that at least one thing has changed from the last time they did this. An that is the fact that she isn't crying this time although she is just as happy and from the tender smile on her privately and now publicly husband's face he is just as happy as he was the first time.

Obi-Wan looks at Padme as she finishes reciting her vows and realises that it is his turn. Which causes him to turn around and face Anakin while swapping hands so that he is still holding one of Padme's hand's with his. As he turns to face his former Padawan and best man. Anakin gives Obi-Wan the ring which causes his former Master to turn around and face Padme as he repeats what Father Stewart tells him to say like he did the first time. "I Obi-Wan Kenobi. Take thee Padme Amidala Naberrie. To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"You may kiss the bride." Father Stewart says.

Obi-Wan smiles just like the last time he is more than happy to do this as he cups his wife's face in his hands as his lips meet her's and the rest of both Padme and Obi-Wan's family as well as Anakin and everybody else who was invited cheer as they do so.

Later that night.

Obi-Wan walks out of the house leaving the wedding celebration party which is still in full swing inside behind him as he walks out onto the terrace overlooking a lovely garden and as he stands there and looks out across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains rising beyond. He can't help but both think about and remember the last time he and his now private and public wife were standing here. Which had been the very first day they came to the Lake Country. He also remembers how this had been the very spot where they shared their first kiss. As he continues to think about and remember that day he hears in his head what Padme had said to him. _"Do you see that island? We used to swim there every day."_ As he thinks about this the former Jedi can't help but imagine himself and Padme swimming to and from the island together as well as them both teaching their unborn child to swim when he or she arrives as well as the three of them when their child is able to swim swimming together to and from the island. He remembers how he told her that he loves the water too and how he then made a joke about how there isn't a lot of it on Coruscant. An she had asked him about his home planet and he couldn't remember if there was any water on his home planet or not.

As he thinks more and more about his home planet. Obi-Wan can't help but think about the family he left behind all those years ago. His mum and brother and he wonders if either of them are still alive. An if they are would they recognise him? or even want him to get back in contact? An if he did get back in contact would his mother be proud of him for the path that he had chosen to take?

As he continues to think back to his and Padme's first day here. He remembers how the conversation turned to his then Padawan Anakin and how his now former student had once told him how much he hated sand and said it was because it's coarse and rough and irritating and it got everywhere which causes the former Council member and Jedi to smile an ear to ear smile at the memory of how this caused Padme to laugh as he explained how he personally thought that his former Apprentice hated sand simply because he was surrounded by it on Tatooine. An how he went on to tell the then Senator that he could understand why she didn't like it on Tatooine. Of course due to the amnesia she was suffering at the time. Padme didn't understand what he was referring to and he explained how Anakin had also once told him that she and him had a conversation on the Naboo ship while heading from Tatooine to Coruscant and Anakin had been cold and Padme had wrapped a blanket around him and told him how he came from a warm planet a little to warm for her taste. An how he went on to tell her how Tatooine was so different to Naboo and different to Coruscant and it was probably different to his own home world.

As he thinks about this and he thinks about the many directions his life could have taken he tries to imagine living on Tatooine and doesn't think he could do it due to the heat etc. He then tries to imagine himself living on Coruscant and although he did for most of his life as a Jedi from the time he became a Padawan to the time he left the Order. He can't imagine himself living their unless he had been a Jedi. Due to the fact that it was only because that was where his "home" for lack of a better word was. In other words that was where the Jedi Temple was and that was why he lived there on Coruscant.

However as he looks around him at the Lake Country and he thinks about the times he has visited Naboo over the years. From his first visit with Qui-Gon when they were dispatched to try and end the Trade Federation Blockade of the planet to now. He realises how in the back of his mind although he never took the time to think about it. There was a part of him that always felt as though if he was ever to make a home for himself he either could see or did see himself making one here.

"Hey." A familiar female voice calls out causing Obi-Wan to turn his head to the left and look and see Padme who is still wearing the wedding dress walk towards him.

"You know you can't really have a wedding celebration party without the groom." Padme says with an ear to ear smile on her face as she approaches her husband.

Obi-Wan grins back at her as he extends his right arm out and offers for her to join him. "Nor can you have a wedding celebration party without the bride." He says back.

Padme walks right up to Obi-Wan and cuddles into him as he closed his right arm around her waist and holds her against him. "What are you doing out here?" Padme asks curiously.

"Just thinking." Obi-Wan says as he turns his attention back to the view in front of both himself and Padme.

"About what?" Padme asks as she keeps her focus on her husband.

Obi-Wan shrugs slightly. "The past." He says. "The future." He adds after a brief silence.

Padme looks up at her man feeling a tad nervous. "Your not having second thoughts are you?" She asks him doing her best not to sound scared even though there is a part of her that is.

Obi-Wan turns his attention from the view to the woman wrapped up in his arm. "Second thoughts about what?" He asks her.

Padme shrugs her shoulders as she turns her attention to the view in front of her. "Leaving the Order and Council." She says. "Us having a public wedding." She adds. "Marrying me in the first place." She adds.

"Stop right there." Obi-Wan says causing Padme to turn her attention from the view back to him as he looks back at her. "Now I can't and won't deny that there are something's that I do regret in my life." He says looking his wife and the woman he loves dead in the eyes as he says this. "However." He adds. "I do not regret leaving the Order or Council." He adds again. "I don't regret us having a public wedding." He adds a third time. "An I will never ever regret marrying you." He finishes. "Neither the first nor second time." He then adds smiling a small smile.

Padme smiles back knowing from the tone of Obi-Wan's voice as well as the look both on his face and in his eyes that he mean what he says. Which causes her to cuddle into him even more and wrap her left arm around his waist as she turns her attention back to the view.

"No I was just thinking about how….I know the future is going to be good." Obi-Wan says as he turns his attention back to the view. "Not just for us but for everybody." He adds not just meaning himself and Padme or the people who attended their wedding but both the Galaxy and the Universe. "An yet despite knowing this….I don't know what is going to happen in the future." He adds.

Padme slowly turns her attention from the view back to Obi-Wan. "An that scares you?" She asks him curiously able to tell from the look on his face that while it might not scare him the fact that he can't see what is going to happen bothers him.

Obi-Wan slowly turns his attention from the view to Padme. "It doesn't scare me." He says and tells her. "Because I know that whatever the future holds it is going to be good." He adds and does his best to try to explain. "However. I don't understand how I can know that the future is going to be good. An yet not know what is going to happen." He adds. "Does that make sense?" He asks looking into Padme's eyes and face and hoping that what he is saying is making some sense to her.

Padme smiles at her husband as she slowly nods her head in answer to her question. "It's easier to know the future is going to be a good one. When you know what is going to happen in it. For example you know the future is going to be good due to something that you have planned happening in it." She says and tells him. "However we don't have anything at the moment really planned do we." She adds and says. "Except the arrival of this little one." She adds again turning her attention down to her bump.

Obi-Wan turns his attention from Padme down to her bump as she now affectionately calls it.

"I can tell you what the future holds." A familiar male voice says causing both Obi-Wan and Padme to turn around and watch as a shimmering blue image of a man Obi-Wan has not seen since the last time he appeared before him like this. An Padme has not seen since he informed her that he and Obi-Wan would take care of the dark clothed figure with black and red face paint and yellow horns on top of his head blocked her and the other members of her team's attempt to get to the throne room of Theed Palace in an attempt to get the Viceroy during the battle of Naboo.

Qui-Gon smiles a small smile back at his former Apprentice as well as the former Queen and Senator.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan says in shock.

"Hello again Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon says as he turns his attention from Obi-Wan to Padme. "Mrs Kenobi Naberrie." He says with a bow of his head.

Padme smiles a small smile due to Qui-Gon having been the first person to ever refer to her as Mrs Kenobi Naberrie. "Master Jinn." She says back with a bow of her head in return.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asks still in a state of shock at seeing his former Master and mentor again. "I thought you said that the Force only gave me a small amount of time to talk to me and Anakin and Master Yoda." He adds.

"Yes it did." Qui-Gon says smiling an ear to ear smile. "But then I haven't always done what I was told now have I Obi-Wan." He add referring to his reputation for being a maverick and defying the Council.

"So now your defying the Force?" Obi-Wan asks still sounding shocked but with an ear to ear smile on his face.

Qui-Gon simply looks at his former Padawan.

"Master Jinn." Padme says causing Qui-Gon to turn his attention to her. "You said you could tell us what the future holds." She adds.

"Yes I can." Qui-Gon says and tells her. "For you." He adds meaning that he can tell both Obi-Wan and Padme what their future's hold.

Padme slowly turns her attention from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan who looks back at her as she slowly turns her attention from him back to Qui-Gon. "What does our future hold?" She asks finally feeling the need as well as the desire to know what is going to happen in the future.

"Before I tell you." Qui-Gon says. "I need to ask you both a question." He adds looking between his former Apprentice and the former Senator. "Do you wish for me to tell you the sex of your babies?" He adds and asks.

Both Padme and Obi-Wan look at the image of the late Jedi Master in shock at what he has just said.

"Babies?" Obi-Wan asks.

Qui-Gon smiles a small smile as he looks at Padme. "Your carrying twins." He says and tells her.

Padme looks or rather stares at Qui-Gon in shock at what he has just told her and slowly turns her attention from him to Obi-Wan who is looking back at her shocked but smiling an ear to ear smile at her. Which causes Padme to smile an ear to ear smile back as she slowly turns her attention back to Qui-Gon. "Can you tell us what our….and their future's are without revealing the sex of the twins?" She asks curiously.

Qui-Gon nods his head. "Starting with your children." He says. "One of them will follow in their father's footsteps by becoming a Jedi. First they will be trained by their father with the blessing of the Jedi Council. An then when they are old enough and ready they will be taken to the Jedi Temple to continue their training under the mentorship of their father's former Padawan." He adds. "In time they will become a Knight and then a Master not only sitting on the Council but one day becoming the Grand Master." He adds again.

Obi-Wan looks and stares at Qui-Gon in shock and disbelief at what he has just been told as far as one of his children is concerned and what they will do.

"The other twin will follow in their mother's footsteps." Qui-Gon says. "Going into the Apprentice Legislators here on Naboo. An from there they will go on to become a Senatorial Advisor. An will be elected ruler of Naboo. An after their time as ruler they will be appointed as Senator." He adds.

Padme looks at Qui-Gon just as shocked as Obi-Wan that not only will one of her children follow like the late Jedi Master said in their father's footsteps but the other will follow in her footsteps. "What about us?" She asks curiously.

"You?" Qui-Gon asks her causing Padme to nod her head both curiously as well as a tad nervously. "You both will live for a very long time and you will both live happily ever after." He adds with an ear to ear smile on his face as he turns his attention from Padme to Obi-Wan. "I am afraid this really will be the last time you will see me Obi-Wan." He says smiling a half happy half sad smile. "I once again go to watch over you both until we meet again." He adds. "May the Force be with you both and your children." He finishes.

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan says.

"May the Force be with you Qui-Gon." Padme says as both she and Obi-Wan watch as s Qui-Gon disappear completely.

After a few minutes of the two of them staring at the space where the Jedi Master had been standing they both slowly turn back around to face the view they had been facing earlier with their arms wrapped tightly securely protectively and lovingly around each other.

"Doesn't sound like a bad future." Padme says breaking the silence. "Does it Obi?" She adds and asks keeping her focus on the view in front of her.

Obi-Wan smiles an ear to ear smile loving the fact that his wife just called him Obi. "Doesn't sound like a bad future at all Padme." He says in response.

An with that the two of them simply stand there arm in arm both smiling ear to ear smiles as they continue to look out into the distance and think about what their future's and what their future both as a couple and as a family holds.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

A month later.

Padme gave birth to two healthy twins. A boy and a girl and just like she and Obi-Wan had agreed they named their son Qui-Gon Kenobi Naberrie and their daughter Corde Shmi Kenobi Naberrie.

Although Qui-Gon had not given the sex of which twin would do what. Both Padme and Obi-Wan had assumed that their son would follow in their father's footsteps while their daughter followed in their mother's. However it turned out to be the opposite.

Qui-Gon went into the Apprentice Legislators and from there went on to become a Senatorial Advisor and was elected King and after his term as King was over. He was appointed as Senator and during his time in the Senate he became friends with the Senator of Alderan Leia Organa.

An Corde Shmi Kenobi Naberrie became a Jedi. First being trained by her father with the blessing of the Council. An then when she was old enough she was taken to the Jedi Temple and trained by Master Skywalker. She went on to become a Knight and then a Master and just as Qui-Gon had stated she did not only sit on the Council but her former mentor now Grand Master Skywalker handpicked her to be his successor and eventually she did become Grand Master. While also falling in love and marrying Senator Leia Organa's brother and fellow Jedi Master and Council member Luke Organa.

Anakin meanwhile continued to learn how to be a great Grand Master under the mentoring of Master Yoda who agreed to change the rules on attachment within the code to only apply to Padawan's. Which meant that Knight's and Masters could have attachments. As well as fall in love and get married. Which when the rules were changed led to the first ever Jedi marriage. The Jedi that got married was Anakin and the person he got married too was none other than Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma. Soon after this Anakin was appointed Grand Master and also became a father of three children. Two of them were twins which he and Mon Mothma named Jaina and Jacen and the third was their second son which they named Ben.

An as for Padme and Obi-Wan. Just like Qui-Gon had told them they both lived a very long time and they both live happily ever after.


End file.
